Vientos De Cambio
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Después de 50 años, Zero Kiryû se encuentra con Sakura, cuya sangre lo hace enloquecer y desear beber de ella. Ahora, con la llegada de Ino y las conspiraciones del Concilio de Vampiros, tendrá que asegurarse de no perder la cordura por los recuerdos. Crossover. Zero Kiryû/Sakura Haruno.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover:** _Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: **Zero_ Kiryû x Sakura Haruno (Sí, tienen mi permiso para matarme por esto T^T). __Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen._

**Lilith:** bien, se que alguien me va a linchar por escribir algo que involucre a Zero con Sakura… bien, a mi me gusta el personaje de Sakura, además de que es muy crack esta pareja. Y a quien aun no lo sepa, me encantan las parejas crack. Bueno, sé que no debo esperar muchos review, pero como deseaba escribir sobre estos dos juntos, no me quedare con los ganas. Además pondré las parejas que ustedes gusten, bueno tendrán que leer al final del capítulo para saber el rollo de las parejas.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**Prologo.**

Las ansias por matar se acrecentaban en su corazón, e impulsaban a su cuerpo haciéndolo más ágil y letal. La locura en su mente era suprimida cada que apuntaba con Bloody Rose a sus objetivos, evaporizándolos cuando las balas del arma les impactaban directo al corazón. Su mente encontraba alivio al asesinar aquellas criaturas que odiaba y que le causaban repugnancia, pero que reflejaban su propia esencia.

_La de un vampiro._

Un último disparo. Y el Nivel E que amenazaba con huir desapareció cuando el soplo brusco del viento se llevó sus cenizas. Cuando hubo terminado su cacería, guardó el arma en el interior de su abrigo gris, verificando con su agudo sentido de la percepción la presencia de vampiros escondidos.

_No encontró ni uno más._

Giro sobre su eje dirigiéndose hacia la salida del edificio abandonado hace décadas. Terminando su misión impecablemente como lo hacía desde hace cincuenta años (1) justo como lo esperaban del único sobreviviente del Clan Kiryû. Y aunque había exterminado la madriguera que contenía cincuenta vampiros, el frenesí desquiciante de su deseo de matar no había quedado satisfecho. En años anteriores, él no habría tenido problemas con controlar su lado oscuro, pero ahora que su corazón había sucumbido ante las tinieblas de la oscuridad, apenas si podía suprimir la sonrisa maniaca que aparecía en sus labios cuando le era asignada una nueva misión. Atrapándolo en un camino nebuloso en el que no se veía el fin.

Ya nada tenía sentido para él. Sólo el matar vampiros le traía un poco de alivio, pero no el suficiente. Y él lo sabía. No obtendría paz verdadera hasta que no exterminara a los principales causantes de su malestar. Al cáncer que enfermaba al mundo y a él.

_A los vampiros Sangre Pura._

Sólo hasta que pudiera cazarlos a todos y ponerle fin a su maldito reinado, él podría descansar y volver a una relativa normalidad. Empero, no podía ahora. No cuando la Asociación de Cazadores y el Concejo de Ancianos habían llegado a un acuerdo, siendo los Lideres de cada clan de ambos bandos los que pusieron los puntos a seguir. Consiguiendo la convivencia entre ambas especies, pero aun con eso quedaban sujetos reticentes a esto, él mismo entre ellos.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Mientras pudiera deshacerse de los Nivel E y D que quedaban en el mundo, podría esperar el tiempo necesario para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Caminaba por las calles de la Ciudad Nightray (2), sin fijarse en su entorno. Vistiendo unos vaqueros de mezclilla negra, zapatos de vestir de piel negra, camisa de lino blanca y gabardina gris, Zero era el centro de las miradas lascivas de las personas que lo admiraban por su belleza. Aunque una mirada de suma frivolidad bastaba para alejarlas. Mirando con asco como los vampiros interactuaban con humanos, sin que los segundos supieran lo que realmente eran esos malditos chupasangre. Desvió la vista a un grupo de chicas humanas rodeando a uno de esos atractivos inmortales, mientras le sonreían tontamente y gemían cuando él las miraba. Justo como los días en que era el prefecto en la Academia Cross. Agitó la cabeza para despejar su mente de los recuerdos vividos de los días en los que alguna vez fue feliz.

Siguió su camino, para llegar al departamento en el que ahora vivía. Decidido a darse una ducha y irse a la cama para intentar dormir, pero sabía que sería otra noche de insomnio. Luego rendiría su reporte a la Asociación. De pronto, olfateó en el aire el aroma de una persona en particular. Se puso alerta agudizando sus sentidos, se quedo quieto para que el olor llegara más a él. Abrió un poco los parpados al percatarse de la esencia particular, y de su atractivo olor.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse más. Oliendo como la intensidad de este se incrementaba. Era suave, delicado y dulce, pero no empalagoso. Fuerte y penetrante, con un toque ligero de perfume. Él nunca había olido tan exquisito aroma, y sus sentidos rápidamente capturaron la esencia que lo hipnotizaba. Empero, el olor fresco de la sangre acompaño al perfume. Y la esencia del líquido escarlata era diez veces mejor que la del aroma inicial, incluso se podría decir que nada parecido existía en el mundo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la sed de sangre que no lo había atormentado por los últimos años. Vio como sus manos temblaban de ansiedad por descubrir al poseedor de tan embriagante elixir. Y por un instante en el que perdió la consciencia de sí mismo, soltó un gruñido bajo y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la dirección donde el perfume estaba concentrado.

Utilizo su velocidad vampírica para llegar, sin importarle atropellar a medio mundo en su camino. Llegó a un callejón, pero sin salida. Eso no lo detuvo. Saltó por las paredes de los edificios que lo circundaban, trepando con agilidad hasta llegar a la azotea. Se colocó en una de las orillas que daban a un terreno baldío. Observó que, efectivamente, alguien estaba sangrando. También la diversa cantidad de Nivel E que rodeaba la zona.

Una sonrisa maligna surco los labios perfilados de él. Era perfecto. Mataría a esos vampiros y probaría la sangre de esa persona sin que nadie pudiera reprocharle algo. Sacó de nuevo a Bloody Rose apuntando rápidamente a su nueva presa. Justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo, el sonido estruendoso del piso rompiéndose lo saco de concentración. Miró como los vampiros caían por las grandes grietas en la tierra, mientras otros se lanzaban al causante del pequeño temblor. Distinguió a la distancia como una cabellera de color rosa se agitaba con cada movimiento.

_-¡Shannaro!_ –gritó la voz de una mujer, golpeando con los puños a sus atacantes. Kiryû quedó atónito por un momento, al observar como las masas de Nivel E sucumbían ante la fuerza de esa chica. También pudo notar su gran habilidad para esquivar las garras y colmillos que amenazaban con despedazarla, así como su estilo particular de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se obligó a sí mismo a mirar con detenimiento a la persona que estaba luchando de igual contra todas esas sanguijuelas.

No pudo sino sentirse completamente estupefacto al notar las raras ropas de la chica. Un top rojo carmesí cuyo escote dejaba al descubierto el inicio de los pechos bastante desarrollados de la muchacha, short negro de licra que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, botas negras y guantes de la misma tonalidad. Bien, si pudo notar la belleza de semejante mujer, también pudo notar la fuerza que corría por sus venas. Su sangre era totalmente exquisita, algo insólito siendo que se trataba de una humana. Porque Zero sabía que no se trataba de un vampiro, ya que a pesar del atractivo de su sangre no podría ser comparada con el nivel de los Sangre Pura.

Se obligo a sí mismo a resistirse al deseo irresistible de bajar del techo, e ir a beber cada gota de esa agradable sustancia hasta dejar seca a su dueña. No debía hacerlo. No por lo menos si quería seguir conservando la pequeña parte de humanidad que le quedaba. Rectifico de sus reacciones cuando olfateo la sangre y se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Había actuado tal y como un vampiro que cayó en el Nivel E lo haría. Le tomó un instante volver al estado de frivolidad que siempre mostraba. Cuando se hubo calmado, dirigió toda su atención a los vampiros que aun restaban por vencer. Contó rápidamente dando como resultado treinta vampiros. Sonrió con superioridad. Sería tan fácil.

Dirigió a la Rosa Sangrienta directo a sus nuevas presas. Afinó su puntería y apretó el gatillo. Diez disparos seguidos fueron el mismo número de enemigos que cayeron convirtiéndose en polvo. Disparo de nuevo diez veces obteniendo el mismo resultado. Listo. Quedaban menos de la mitad, y él apenas se estaba divirtiendo.

Al haber oído el ruido de la pistola al disparar, la chica miró hacia arriba, encontrando la figura imponente del cazador, cuya mirada siniestra le causo a la vez confianza y miedo. Notó por lo acertado de los disparos, que ese sujeto ya había tratado con sus atacantes. Contemplando con ojos desorbitados como acababa con los últimos diez sujetos que trataban de escapar inútilmente, cayendo como las hojas en otoño. Cuando se termino la cacería, Zero bajo de un salto de la azotea tocando el suelo sin derrapar. Se acercó lentamente a la chica que lo observaba atónita, guardó la Bloody. Se detuvo a tres pasos de ella, viéndola fijamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó con voz grave y profunda. Ella dio un respingo leve cuando volvió de su ensimismamiento. Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, y sus ojos aguantaron la mirada penetrante de las amatistas de Zero.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme. –respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Zero le miró imperturbable. Ella continuó–. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

-Zero Kiryû. –se presentó.

-Bueno, gracias de nuevo, Kiryû-san. –volvió a repetir. Miró de nuevo a los ojos de Zero y después a su alrededor. El albino entendió la pregunta muda en la acciones de Sakura, sabiendo al instante que se trataba de una extranjera, y por lo tanto, no sabía dónde estaba. Tampoco que cosa la había atacado.

-Esta es la Ciudad de Nightray. En cuanto a las personas que te atacaron, –dudó un momento sin saber si decirle o no la verdad a la muchacha, pero en fin. La había visto pelear, así que no habría tanto problema en que lo aceptara-, eran vampiros. Nivel E para ser exactos.

La cara de Sakura tomó una expresión completamente desconcertada. Bien, era hora de repasar todo lo que le dijo el tal Zero. Primero, la ciudad en la que estaban definitivamente no lo conocía. Segundo, con quien peleó hace unos momentos eran personajes de cuentos antiguos. Y tercero, el tío frente ella estaba completamente chiflado. Su expresión de confusión no pasó desapercibida por Kiryû.

-¿Creías que los vampiros no existían? –preguntó. Sakura no respondió de inmediato, aun estaba recuperándose del shock mental. Zero comenzaba a impacientarse. No quería tratar con una persona que se negaba a aceptar la existencia de esas bestias, aunque él quisiera erradicarlas–. Si lo crees o no, ya es tu problema.

La tomo del antebrazo llevándosela consigo. Ella frunció el ceño por la brusquedad con la que la estaba tratando el cazador. No es que la estuviera lastimando, sólo que era un tacto con demasiada confianza. Zafo su brazo del agarre de él, deteniendo su marcha.

-¿A dónde diablos me llevas?

-A la Asociación de Cazadores. –Respondió él, volviéndola a tomar del brazo con más fuerza–. El olor de tu sangre hizo que los vampiros de la zona te atacaran. Debo llevarte a que investiguen el porqué, además de que debemos saber de dónde vienes. Y por tu expresión puedo saber que ni siquiera sabes donde estas parada.

Y volvió a llevarla consigo sin ninguna delicadeza, jalándola del brazo cual niña pequeña. Haruno intentó de nuevo zafarse, pero le resultó imposible, Zero también era bastante fuerte. Elevando la voz, Sakura pidió que la soltara. Que era perfectamente capaz de ir por sí sola, pero él sólo la ignoró. Impacientándose por la falta de respuesta, así como la desconfianza que le engendraba el muchacho, Sakura decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto y liberarse de su captor. Lento y en silencio movió su mano hasta la bolsa en la que guardaba sus armas ninjas, extrajo con cuidado una bomba somnífera. Levantó su brazo dispuesta a hacer su movimiento.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. –espetó Zero deteniéndola en el acto. Sakura parpadeó sorprendida por la aguda intuición del chico, semejante a la de sus compañeros shinobis. Zero le quitó la bomba de las manos, la examinó un rato y la metió en su bolsillo. Luego miró a Sakura, y advirtió–. Si vuelves a intentar algo como lo que pensabas hacer, tendré que usar la fuerza para llevarte conmigo.

-No iré a ningún lugar contigo. Tengo una misión de cumplir. –dijo ella logrando zafarse de nuevo. Tan pronto se vio suelta del agarre, concentró chakra en la planta de sus pies, avanzando a toda velocidad lejos de aquel individuo. Cuando estuvo a una distancia bastante considerable, miró a su espalda para cerciorarse de que no la estaba siguiendo, pero notó que Zero había desaparecido. Deteniéndose de inmediato, se giro toda para comprobar que, efectivamente, no había algún rastro del chico.

-Te lo advertí, Haruno. –la kunoichi se quedó helada cuando escuchó la voz grave de Zero pronunciando su apellido justo de tras de ella. Pero no pudo darse la vuelta, lo último que sintió fue un golpe en su nuca y como su cuerpo era sostenido por unos brazos fuertes.

_Igual que ese día_ (3).

**-0-0-0-0**-

En la Mansión Kuran se vivía un día con júbilo y alegría, el anhelo más grande de Yûki Kuran se había vuelto realidad. Ella tendría un hijo. Un hijo de su amado Kaname, que también lo había deseado con el mismo fervor que ella. Los dos amantes se encontraban en la sala principal, sentados en el amplio sofá, recibiendo felicitaciones de sus amigos más allegados. Entre ellos Hanabusa Aido que estaba enormemente contento por la buena noticia de su líder, Takuma Ichijou que palmeaba el hombro de su mejor amigo deseando lo mejor para su primogénito. Akatsuki Kain y su esposa, Ruka (4), sólo asintieron con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ya saben que sexo será el bebé? –preguntó Aido mirando con interés el vientre aun plano de la sangre pura. Yûki puso sus manos sobre su estómago, soltó una risita.

-Es un secreto. –dijo, dejando en claro a todos los presentes que diría nada más. Los Nobles vampiros sonrieron suavemente al ver la expresión de felicidad de la mujer de Kaname. El mismo pura sangre se encontraba alucinado con la noticia.

Un sirviente tocó la puerta de la sala, y pidió permiso para entrar. Después de afirmárselo, entra, da una pequeña reverencia y rinde su informe.

-El presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, Toga Yagari-san, requiere de su presencia en la sala de juntas de la asociación. –dijo con tono solemne y lleno de respeto. Agregó para aclarar el motivo–. Parece que el motivo principal de la reunión trata sobre el reciente ataque de un grupo desigual de Nivel E en la zona urbana. Según el informe que rindieron varios cazadores, algo los altero.

La habitación quedo en silencio, salvo Yûki que inmediatamente miró a su esposo y pronunció su nombre. Kaname asintió, señaló a Hanabusa y a Takuma, ellos aceptaron la invitación de su líder. El castaño se volteó para despedirse de la castaña. Dio un beso en su frente y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Volveré pronto. Espérame.

-Te _esperaremos_ dirás. –dijo ella señalando su vientre, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El sangre pura le correspondió sonriendo también, dio un último beso en la frente de ella, y dirigiéndose directo a la salida.

-Cuidaremos bien de Yûki-sama en su ausencia. –pronunció Ruka cuando Kaname paso al lado de ella. El castaño asintió levemente, confiando por completo en las palabras de la noble.

Saliendo de la Mansión, Kaname abordó el automóvil negro que le esperaba en la entrada. Cuando partieron, los tres se encontraban pensativos respecto a esa llamada de emergencia, pues en los años posteriores no se habían reportado ataques anteriores tan graves.

**-0-0-0-0-**

El ruido de gente hablando despertó a Sakura. Que sintió como sus brazos se tambaleaban al ritmo de los pasos de la persona que la cargaba. Abrió los parpados de a poco topándose con el suelo, llevó una mano a su sien. Le dolía la cabeza. El parloteo de la gente se hizo más fuerte cuando ella se movió, y Sakura deseo que se callaran, no estaba de humor para oírlos.

-Que ropas tan extrañas viste.

-¿Quién será esa chica? Es hermosa.

-Su cabello es rosa… es tan rara.

Una vena saltó de la frente de Haruno cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos. Caramba, ni en Konoha le decían que ella era rara –le decían marimacho y bipolar, pero rara no- ahora personas completamente ajenas y desconocidas para ella hablaban a sus espaldas. También el hecho de que el maldito insensible de Zero, la cargaba cual saco de papas, sobre su hombro con una mano reposada casi en su trasero. Bien, que la hubiese ayudado no significaba que tenía derecho a tomar esas libertades con ella. Se removió para hacerle notar al ex humano que ya estaba completamente despierta, y que por tal motivo, no necesitaba cargarla ni un segundo más. Pero Zero pareció ignorarla de nuevo. Eso hizo que la poca paciencia de Haruno se esfumara, cerró su mano y lo estampó contra la cabeza del cazador.

-¡No vuelvas a ignorarme! –profirió ella, aunque estaba un poco asombrada de que el albino no cayera inconsciente por la fuerza de su puño. Buscó liberarse tratando de desprenderse del agarre, que después del golpe se había vuelto más fuerte. Se quejó por lo bajo cuando sus intentos no lograron liberarla. Entonces se dio cuenta de las miradas temerosas de los presentes a su alrededor. No sabía el motivo, pero le veían como si fuera morir.

Sintió como Zero la tomaba por la cintura y la dejaba en el suelo. Aliviada de ya no estar en una posición vergonzosa, iba a darle las gracias a Zero, pero cuando notó el aura sombría alrededor de él, se asustó ligeramente. _Se siente igual que cuando Sasuke-kun se enoja_.

Zero estaba realmente encabronado. Esta chica lo había sacado por completo de quicio. Había despertado su sed de vampiro con su asquerosa sangre (aunque no fuera tan asquerosa como él quisiera). Quiso huir de él después de haberla salvado y también cuando de forma amable le pidió ir a rendir su informe a la Asociación. Sí, la noqueó cuando se opuso, pero la cargó todo el camino hasta llegar aquí. Y ahora lo golpeaba como si él tuviera la culpa de algo. _Maldita cría bipolar (5)._

Colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Sakura, sus cabellos plateados escondían su mirada homicida debajo del flequillo, y cuando estaba a punto de vengarse…

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, Zero Kiryû trajo una chica a esta humilde asociación. –la voz de Kaito Takamiya aligero inmediatamente el ambiente. Sakura suspiró relajada, busco con la mirada a su salvador y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando vio a un joven de aparentes treinta años, cabellos alborotados y cuerpo realmente atractivo. Zero fulminó con la mirada a su ex compañero de caza–. Qué raro que traigas a una persona viva de tus misiones. Siempre que sales, regresas con números de vampiros muertos.

-Ese es mi trabajo, Kaito. –espetó con dureza.

-Vamos, no seas tan frío. Antes de ir de reportar sobre tu encomienda, ¿podrías presentarme a tan hermosa criatura? –dijo tomando la mano de Sakura y besándola como lo haría un caballero (6), provocando un leve sonrojo de ella y que Zero se sintiera asqueado. Kaito sonrió divirtiéndose de lo lindo al poner a prueba la paciencia del cazador. _Veamos hasta donde llega tu límite, Zero_–. Pero para que perder el tiempo pidiéndotelo a ti, cuando yo mismo puedo preguntárselo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Señorita?

-Sakura. Sakura Haruno. –respondió desviando la mirada de los ojos atractivos de Takamiya observándola penetrantemente. Sintió la mano suave de él, acariciando su mejilla, y la sonrisa suave y amable que apareció en sus labios. Ella nunca había sido tratada con tanto… romanticismo, sintiéndose bastante cohibida por las acciones de ese hombre sobre su persona (7).

-Con que Sakura, igual que una flor. –tomó un mechón de cabello, lo acercó a su nariz, y sin dejar de mirarla agregó–. Tu aroma también es tan exquisito como las flores, Sakura.

Ahora la cara de la chica era un semáforo en rojo. Kaito rió, divertido por la reacción que había conseguido en ella, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Zero, percatándose de la diminuta molestia que había causado en el ex humano. Dispuesto a llevar al límite al albino, Kaito pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros delgados de la chica, acercándola a él con suavidad, y comenzó a alejarse del vampiro. Pero no dio ni cinco pasos cuando Zero lo detuvo quitando con firmeza a Sakura del afiance, empujándola detrás de él. Los ojos del cazador, aunque impasibles, ardían de furia contenida.

-No la toques. –pronunció de forma imperiosa, sin ocultar el tono molesto de su voz. Takamiya sonrió de manera conforme; había conseguido su meta. Miró de reojo a la muchacha, y su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Todo se pondría interesante a partir de ese momento.

No podía creer lo que había oído hace apenas un minuto, Sakura se quedó en blanco. No sabía el motivo ni la razón por la que su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente, pero de lo único que estaba segura era que el hombre frente de ella era de confiar. A pesar de su actitud fría, cruda e insensible, ella veía que también era una persona amable y confiable. Entendió que en su situación actual, lo mejor era poner de su parte y no oponer resistencia (8).

-Gracias por tu amabilidad, Kaito-san. –Dijo Sakura con media sonrisa, aunque se mantuvo detrás de Zero–. Pero Kiryû-san es quien amablemente me ha escoltado aquí. No conozco la zona ni a nadie, y él se ha encargado de guiarme para que pueda saber que está pasando exactamente. Así que debo estar con él todo el tiempo que necesite de su compañía.

Los dos hombres la miraron interrogativos. Kaito porque no creía que ella estuviera hablando del frívolo y cortante Zero Kiryû. Y el ex humano porque ahora si creía que la chica era bipolar. _Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende?_

-Oh, siendo así. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Me dio gusto conocerte, Sakura. Nos vemos luego, Zero. –se despidió acariciando los cabellos rosados de la chica, y moviendo su mano para Zero. Cuando el cazador se retiro, el albino respiró hondo para calmar su enojo. Mierda, no entendía que lo había puesto tan molesto esta vez, ni tampoco porque sobre reaccionó de esa manera cuando Takamiya tocó a esa chica bipolar. Pero decidió ignorar la casi imperceptible felicidad que había florecido en su corazón por la forma en que Haruno dejo en claro que sólo estaría con él.

-Sígueme. –ordenó. Sakura asintió caminando detrás de él. Zero la llevó hasta la oficina principal de la asociación, donde se encontraban su maestro, y el director de la Academia, Kaien Cross. El legendario cazador aun mantenía su escuela en pie, gracias al apoyo del matrimonio Kuran y algunas familias de la Nobleza vampírica, dispuestas a llevar a cabo el acuerdo entre ellos y los humanos. Ahora las dos especies sabían una de la otra, y convivían casi en total armonía. A pesar de que Kaien quería que su hijo adoptivo siguiera siendo el guardián y prefecto, Zero se negó rotundamente a ser partícipe de una utopía vacía y sin sentido para él. Así que después de graduarse, se largó del que había servido de hogar para él durante 10 años, ya que no quería permanecer más tiempo rodeado de sanguijuelas hipócritas, ni humanos estúpidos lameculos de los vampiros.

Entró a la habitación sin tocar, como siempre lo hacía. Toga lo recibió con un comentario sarcástico, mientras que Cross se le aventó encima capturándolo en un abrazo de oso. Zero tuvo que golpearlo para que lo soltara. Kaien chilló como un niño, brincando y gritando que Kiryû era un mal hijo desconsiderado, además que aun no tenía un nieto de él y que no le había presentado ninguna novia. Un aura oscura comenzó a crecer alrededor de Zero, mientras se tronaba los dedos. Yagari se levanto del sillón detrás de su escritorio, y se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la pared, prendió un cigarrillo preparándose para lo que venía. Después vio a la muchacha cerca de Zero, le hizo una seña para que se acercara a donde él estaba. Aunque estaba un tanto confundida, Sakura se acercó al hombre que le recordaba un poco a Kakashi, su sensei, y en cuanto se situó al lado del tuerto, el sonido de algo estrellándose contra la pared, la azuzó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez, Kaien! –gritó Zero a todo pulmón, su rostro tenía una expresión psicópata. Cómo Cross siguió chillando, Kiryû comenzó a corretearlo por toda la oficina. Sakura miró el espectáculo que daban el tal Kaien-san, y su frío guía. Una sensación de hormigueo en la garganta capturo a Sakura, que no pudo evitar empezar a reírse bajito, atrapada por lo caricaturesco de la escena. La risita que trataba de suprimir con la mano, aumento de nivel convirtiéndose en una gran carcajada que lleno la atmosfera de calidez. Los tres hombres quedaron en trance al escuchar el sonido agradable de la risa de la chica; ella estaba tan perdida riéndose que no se dio cuenta que Zero ya no perseguía a Kaien, y la veía con completa atención. Pasaron dos minutos para que Sakura se agarrara las costillas y se tranquilizara, algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus verdes ojos. Cuando por fin notó que todo estaba en silencio, y que era observada con curiosidad; su tez enrojeció cayendo en cuenta de que rió igual que una demente.

-Perdón, es que fue muy chistoso. –dijo ella ruborizada. Vio los ojos amatistas del cazador de cabellos plateados sobre su persona, y eso la hizo sentirse más nerviosa. Sakura musitó palabras ininteligibles que sólo la hicieron sentirse estúpida, bajo la mirada avergonzada por no saber qué decir.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esta escena entre mi hijo y yo. –dijo Kaien acercándose a Haruno, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Sakura supo inmediatamente sintió que el hombre de sonrisa paternal era de fiar, pero también que el toque misterioso de los ojos miel detrás de los anteojos mostraba los años de experiencia. Así como momentos felices, y otros de tristeza. Un sujeto realmente fascinante–. No me di cuenta que venías con Zero-kun, él no suele venir con chicas tan lindas como tú. Dime tu nombre, Señorita.

-Sakura. –dijo de nuevo, sin incomodarse por decir su nombre muchas veces en un solo día. Hizo una reverencia a Cross. El ex cazador se sonrojo por la muestra de modales de la chica, y comenzó a balbucear sobre lo linda que era, también sobre que los jóvenes de ahora no eran así. Paso un rato de este modo hasta Zero recordara el verdadero motivo de su visita. Interrumpió la conversación entre Sakura y Kaien, dando su informe lo más rápido y preciso posible. Los adultos lo escucharon dando miradas alternadas a la chica cuando Kiryû la mencionaba. Cuando hubo terminado de contar todo, fue Toga quien le pregunto a Sakura quien era realmente. Si bien ella sentía que podía confiar en ellos, el código Shinobi a seguir era no decir mucho sobre ti. Pues el cuerpo y las palabras de un ninja son la más valiosa pieza de información. Tras aclararles que sólo podía contar algunos detalles por la posición en la que se encontraba, Sakura les dijo la manera en la que había llegado hasta este lugar tan extraño.

Contó como a ella le encomendaron entregar ciertos pergaminos con información secreta, que iba del mismo Hokage de Konoha (9) al Señor Feudal del País del Fuego (aunque los tres hombres no entendían muy bien los términos de ella, decidieron que era mejor no saberlo de momento. Cuestión de jaquecas). Bien, pues todo iba perfecto hasta que al ir por el camino que conducía hacía la residencia del Feudal, una luz brilló sobre su cabeza, desorientándola y cuando abrió los ojos, se hallaba en un lugar desconocido para ella. Estaba en una especie de terreno baldío rodeado de edificios cuya estructura nunca había visto. Después de quince minutos, vampiros llegaron donde ella y comenzaron a atacarla. Sakura relató que, aunque su fuerza les hacía un daño considerable, no era la suficiente para derribarlos por completo.

Al terminar su relato, la oficina quedo en silencio. Sakura decidió no decir más, entendiendo que no le habían creído nada de lo que dijo. Espero paciente, la respuesta de los mayores pues dedujo que eran ellos los que tomaban las decisiones en este lugar. No pudo evitar imaginarse como ordenarían que se la llevaran al manicomio por inventar semejante historia, pero no fue así. Kaien le sonrió de forma tranquilizante, despejando sus dudas por completo. Toga sólo resopló.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. –dijo Kaien acariciando la cabeza de la chica. Agregó cuando el cabello de Sakura quedo bastante enredado por la caricia–. No tengo dudas de que lo que nos has dicho es verdad. Así que relájate, ya veremos cómo solucionarlo después.

-Estas tomando el asunto muy a la ligera, Cross. –espetó Zero recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados. El ex cazador pareció no oír al menor, pero Kiryû bufó, elevó el tono de su voz–. No sabemos mucho sobre ella, y lo que nos dijo me suena a que está loca. Además, su sangre la hace sospechosa.

-Vamos, no seas tan seco, Zero-rin. Ya lo dije, no hay de qué preocuparse. Nos encargaremos de que estudien su sangre para saber qué pasa con ella. Ahora el único problema aquí, es saber dónde te quedaras. No hay muchos hoteles por aquí, y si los hay, son muy inadecuados para una jovencita. Podrías quedarte en la Academia y…

-¡Cross! –llamó Zero ante la reticencia del mayor. Por el tono de voz de Zero, Kaien supo que había algo más. Miró de pies a cabeza al albino, y conoció instantáneamente la causa. El ligero temblor que sacudía el cuerpo de Kiryû, era una evidencia bastante clara de que su sed despertó. El ex cazador entendió que la sangre de Sakura de alguna forma había actuado como detonante en el instinto asesino de Zero y los demás Nivel E de esa zona. Toga notó las miradas entre su pupilo y el vampiro sin colmillos, no necesitó más para entender la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Antes de la llegada de Zero, llegaron a él varios informes sobre ataques de vampiros, y sobre su extraña conducta. El cazador tuerto no tuvo que pensar mucho en dar con la causa de tal desorden; miró a la chica que observaba al albino sin entender su actitud. Supuso que ella… no, más bien su sangre despertó la sed de sangre de todos los vampiros que pudieron captar su esencia. Sus labios se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa maliciosa. Después de todo, había sido una buena idea mandar a llamar a la basura de Kuran, tenía mucho que hablar con él.

Los golpes fuertes en la puerta hicieron que los cuatro fijaran su atención en ella. Después se oyeron los gritos de un hombre, que avisaba que el líder de los vampiros había llegado, pero que traía consigo a diez cazadores que estaban muy heridos. Abandonando la discusión anterior, para ir a verificar el estado de los cazadores, los tres hombres y la kunoichi salieron de la habitación.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Takuma y Aido ayudaban a bajar a los cazadores heridos del automóvil del sangre pura. Los cuerpos de los hombres y mujeres lucían cortes de garras y marcas de mordidas ocasionadas por el ataque en conjunto de cientos de vampiro de ínfimo nivel fuera de control. El piso de la entrada de la Asociación estaba salpicado con la sangre de las heridas abiertas de los diez cuerpos, y el olor a muerte flotaba por todo el lugar. Kaname no tenía problema con controlar su hambre de sangre, después de todo, la única que podría satisfacerlo era la de Yûki. Pero los dos rubios que lo acompañaban, les costaba un poco más, aunque se contenían debido a lo grave de la situación (y a que estaban rodeados de cazadores dispuestos a aniquilarlos si se comportaban como salvajes). El cuerpo médico de los cazadores actuaba a contra tiempo, las lesiones eran graves y los diez habían perdido mucha sangre.

Toga y Kaien llegaron al instante, seguidos por los dos jóvenes. Toga fue inmediatamente con Kaname para saber qué diablos ocurrió, mientras que Kaien corrió a auxiliar a los heridos. El olor de la sangre influyó sobre Zero, que trataba por todos los medios de no perder el control ante la inevitable tentación que era. Se tapo con su mano izquierda su nariz y su boca, y con su brazo derecho se abrazaba a sí mismo, conteniéndose lo mejor posible.

Sakura no sabía exactamente qué ocurría, pero de algo estaba segura: las lesiones en los cuerpos de los cazadores eran demasiado mortales, y si no se atendía a tiempo, sería muy tarde. Observó que los médicos que atendían a los lisiados no podían detener el flujo de sangre de las heridas. No sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar de locos, ni tampoco como regresar a Konoha, pero si algo entendía era que como ninja medico debía de ayudar en lo que pudiera. Abandonando su lugar detrás de Zero, caminó con paso decidido hacia donde estaban los cuerpos. Aunque se hallaba algo confundida al no ser detenida por su guía, Sakura decidió no tomarle importancia.

Cuando se ubico cerca del cuerpo desgarrado de una cazadora, la chica pudo apreciar bien el estado de gravedad de las heridas. Al arrodillarse para administrarle el tratamiento, Sakura notó la mirada dudosa en los ojos de la mujer. Comprendió que era demasiado extraño que una completa desconocida tuviera intenciones de ayudarte si estabas herida. Haruno sonrió tratando de mostrarle que podía confiar en ella, y realmente tuvo éxito. La expresión en la cara de la cazadora se relajo un poco más y cerró los ojos. Sakura comenzó a curarla. Primero junto sus dos manos en una posición como de oración, concentrando todo el chakra posible en sus manos. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a prestarle atención a la chica de cabello rosa, que se hallaban bastante intrigadas por lo que haría.

Al terminar de concentrar el poder suficiente para comenzar con la operación, Sakura puso sus dos manos sobre la herida del estomago y un flujo de color verdoso comenzó a emanar de las palmas. Los presentes abrieron los ojos atónitos cuando la enorme cortada comenzaba a cerrarse, y como las pequeñas lesiones circundantes a la zona que curaba Sakura, también desaparecían. Tras cinco minutos, en el cuerpo sólo quedo rastro de una tenue cicatriz. Todos abrieron su boca admirados por lo que creían era un milagro. Pero Haruno no tenía tiempo que perder, aun quedaban nueve más por atender.

-Necesito que traigan vendas, suero y jeringas. –ordenó tal como lo haría si estuviera en una misión Shinobi. Todos se quedaron mirando unos a otros, sin entender muy bien de quien se trataba. Sakura perdió la paciencia al ver que nadie reaccionaba. Que ella fuera una completa desconocida no demeritaba que dejaran morir a sus compañeros–. ¿¡Acaso no escucharon! Si en verdad les importa salvar a sus amigos, tráiganme lo que les pido. No podre salvarlos sin su ayuda.

Tras esas simples palabras, el equipo médico cumplió con todas los requerimientos necesarios para asegurar que los lesionados se recuperaran. Hombre tras hombre, Sakura trataba con sumo cuidado las heridas. Indicando a sus asistentes lo que debían hacer después de que ella cerrara los cortes, trabajo por varias horas sin detenerse ni un instante. Una multitud de curiosos se había situado alrededor de ella, admirando la habilidad única de esa chica para curar. Entre ellos estaban Takuma Ichijou y Hanabusa Aido, que no creían lo que sus ojos veían. Kaien y Toga estaban igual, en todos sus años de servicio a la Asociación no habían sido testigo de tremenda técnica medica. Si bien ellos se encontraban absortos por poder encontrar una explicación al poder mágico de la chica (10), Zero se hallaba completamente absorto observando a Sakura.

Cada movimiento que la chica efectuaba para sanar, desprendía un poco de su delicioso aroma. Kiryû se dejo llevar por la agradable sensación de la fragancia llenando sus pulmones, y contrario a lo que creyera anteriormente, el olor de la muchacha lo tranquilizaba. Aunque no era así con el sabor de su sangre.

No sólo el ex humano había notado el fresco aroma de Sakura rodeando la zona, Kaname Kuran también lo había olfateado. Indudablemente se sentía atraído por ella, pero no del mismo modo que con Yûki. La presencia de esa chica sólo demeritaba alimentarse hasta dejarla seca y muerta, nada más. Para Kaname sería muy fácil poder tomar de la sangre de esa chica, su poder y el lugar que ocupaba ahora, daban mas privilegios de los que tendría sólo por su linaje, pero cuando advirtió las raras habilidades de ella, supo que podía servirle de algo más que como un simple aperitivo (11).

-Interesante. –musitó acariciando sus labios cuando su mente maquiló inmediatamente un plan para hacerse de la chica de cabello rosa.

Al finalizar de curar al último cazador, los presentes ovacionaron a Sakura. Ella se limpio el sudor de su frente, acomodando sus cabellos y colocando la banda con el símbolo de Konoha como diadema. Respiro profundo antes de sacar un pequeño papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsita, comenzó a escribir una receta de medicinas. La entregó a quien era el jefe del escuadrón, y dio unas últimas instrucciones.

-Estas son las plantas que deben buscar para hacer la medicina, y que ellos sanen más rápido. –el jefe tomó la nota agradeciendo con un gesto de la cabeza. Sakura le sonrió–. No sé qué tipo de plantas o yerbas utilicen aquí, pero espero que esto les sirva.

-Ya lo creo, señorita. –contestó el hombre ordenando a sus subordinados seguir las ordenes de la jovencita. Él le rindió una última reverencia y se marchó para verificar que todo saliera bien. Cuando Sakura quedo sola, se vio rodeada de los cazadores que habían estado observándola en las operaciones. Se vio asediada por las miles de preguntas que estos le dirigían, y aunque trataba de contestar lo más breve posible, el cansancio se presentó en su cuerpo debido al uso continuo de su chakra. Se sintió mareada, y sus pies trastabillaron. A punto de impactarse con el suelo, sintió como los brazos de alguien la detenían. Se forzó a sí misma a mirar quien la había salvado. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan atractivo como el hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

El cabello revuelto castaño, sensuales ojos marrones, piel hermosa y rostro perfecto eran las palabras con las que Sakura definiría a ese hombre. Su cara tomó inmediatamente un tono rojizo. ¿Qué todos los tíos en ese lugar eran guapos? ¿O acaso tenían muy buenos genes? Ella ya no era de las chicas que se fijaban en el exterior, pero por dios, esto era ridículo (12). Sea lo que sea, Sakura no pudo articular una palabra coherente por segunda ocasión en ese día. Kaname veía con una sonrisa como la chica trataba de buscar las palabras para expresarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él.

-S-sí… gracias por ayudarme. –desvió la mirada avergonzada, comprendiendo que su estancia en este lugar vendría acompañada de muchos momentos como este. El castaño le dedico una sonrisa, pronunció: _no tienes porque agradecerme_, y levantó su mano dispuesto a posarla en el hombro de Haruno. La mano de alguien más intercepto la de Kuran, tomándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo. El sangre pura no necesito saber de quién se trataba, giro su mirada lentamente y su sonrisa se enfrentó a la mirada gélida de Zero. El cazador tenía una expresión realmente temible.

-Aléjate de ella, Kuran. –profirió él. Soltó con brusquedad el brazo de Kaname, este ni se inmutó por el comportamiento de Zero, sólo se limitó a sonreír. Kaien trató de intervenir al vislumbrar que su hijo adoptivo quisiera iniciar una pelea con el sangre pura. Fue Toga que detuvo a Cross de su cometido, advirtiéndole con una mirada que se pupilo podría encargarse la situación sin explotar. Los cazadores alrededor se pusieron tensos, ellos no querían romper la delgada línea de paz, pero si Kuran continuaba con el pleito con Kiryû, no tendrían más opción que ayudar a su compañero. Aido flanqueó por la izquierda a su líder, dispuesto a degollar al albino si se atrevía a querer herir a Kaname. Por su parte, Ichijou se mantenía atrás de su amigo; él no quería ser parte de una pelea entre cazadores y vampiros, optando por no hacer un movimiento premeditado, y esperando que todo se solucionara antes.

En la mente de Sakura vinieron los recuerdos de una escena similar a esta. Exactamente de cuando ella era gennin, siendo testigo de cómo sus dos mejores amigos peleaban por su deseo de no perder contra el otro. Sintió el miedo de aquella ocasión recorrer su cuerpo, la horrible sensación de ver como Sasuke y Naruto querían matarse y la frustración de no poder detenerlos. Vio los ojos de Zero y Kaname, y no pudo evitar compararlos con los del Uchiha y el rubio. Volvió a revivir lo doloroso de ver como se destruían entre sí (13). Usó sus dos manos para posarlas en el pecho de cada chico, guardando la distancia de cada uno.

-Deténganse por favor. –pidió articulando las palabras con dificultad. El sonido de su voz volvió en sí a todos. Mirándose unos a otros, y luego a la chica, los cazadores pidieron disculpas por su comportamiento dispersándose del lugar. Kaien suspiró relajado, agradeciendo que las cosas no pasaran a mayores. Toga prendió otro cigarrillo, enfocó su atención al trío de jóvenes que seguían sin moverse, y como la chica mantenía la mirada oculta bajo su fleco. Resopló por lo estúpido de la situación.

Sakura aun mantenía sus manos en el cuerpo de Zero y Kaname. No sabía cómo actuar después de eso, pero no le importaba. Había recordado el dolor que trató de enterrar en lo más profundo de su alma, convirtiéndolo en una especie de horrible recuerdo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Llegó a darse cuenta que el querer ocultarlo la lastimó más de lo que habría supuesto. Si esto le hubiera pasado cuando tenía quince años, sin duda ahora estaría llorando. Pero fueron los años después de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja (14) que le hicieron madurar hasta convertirse en una de las kunoichi más fuertes de Konoha. Ya no era la niñita llorona que siempre necesitaba que la protegieran.

-Lamento mucho haberte hecho recordar algo desagradable. –cortó Kaname, deduciéndolo por la apariencia de la chica. Ella levantó la mirada lentamente, sin ninguna expresión pero asintió con la cabeza aceptando la disculpa. Quitó las manos de donde estaban, y las acercó a su pecho–. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender con Yagari-san. Pero antes, me gustaría saber cómo te llamas.

-Sakura Haruno. –contestó ella.

-Hasta pronto, Sakura. –sonrió por última vez. Miró de reojo a Kiryû, que entrecerró los ojos con odio. Kuran dio la vuelta, pidiéndole sólo a Takuma que lo acompañara. Aido se quedó para saber la condición de los cazadores cuando despertarán. Toga y Kaien se dirigieron a la sala de juntas con Kaname para discutir sobre el ataque de los vampiros sin control. En la entrada sólo quedaron Zero, Sakura y Hanabusa, este último dando miradas furtivas al cazador.

-Si tienes algo que decirme, sólo habla, Hanabusa. –soltó Zero.

-Me sorprende que quieras escuchar antes de disparar, Kiryû. –ironizó–. Realmente me frustra que Kaname-sama no te arranque la cabeza por tu comportamiento, Nivel E (15).

Deseando que Zero explotara, Aido espero que el cazador reaccionara como siempre lo hacía pues de hacerlo, el noble podría castigarlo excusando que fue en defensa propia. Pero paso un minuto sin nada, Hanabusa frunció el ceño desconcertado. Zero le miró sin expresión alguna, pero sus ojos mostraban su furia interior. Aido sintió escalofríos al momento en que Zero dirigió su mano a donde estaba la Bloody, sintiéndose un completo idiota por haber insultado al mejor cazador de todos los tiempos. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, y tragó saliva cuando Zero toco el mango del arma. Pero no fue así, el albino paso de largo y se llevó su dedo a los labios. El rubio no entendió muy bien lo que significaba esa señal, pero el Nivel B (16) indicó sutilmente con su otra mano a Sakura. Aido llegó a comprender que era lo que Zero le pedía. Respiro tranquilo, era un trato justo. Zero le perdonaba la vida a cambio de que Aido no dijera su condición de vampiro frente a la chica (17).

La tensión en el entorno se torno pacifica. Hanabusa cambio de tema, concentrándose en la chica que estaba junto a Kiryû. Sakura notó la mirada analítica del rubio. Y no pudo evitar comparar el azul de los ojos de Aido con el de su amigo amante del ramen. Sonrió levemente. El rubio seguía analizando las facciones de Sakura. Si, era bastante bonita. A pesar de que su cara tenía rasgos poco finos, no carecía de encanto. Bajo su vista para contemplar el cuerpo de curvas y buenos atributos. La tal Sakura estaba bastantemente presentable. Y aunque él se hubiera inclinado por seducirla, la idea de fastidiarla sonaba más tentadora. Una sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios cuando llegó al veredicto final de su examen visual.

-Fea. –dijo con naturalidad. El eco de sus palabras duro en el aire como cinco minutos hasta que estalló la bomba.

-¡Shannaro! –y después de eso su puño se estampó con fuerza en el rostro de Hanabusa, mandando al rubio unos tres metros atrás.

Al conocer a Sakura, Zero había creído que era una loca bipolar y le desagradaba bastante, aunque ahora… digamos, que empezaba a gustarle un poco más.

Sakura estaba encabronada. El comentario de ese rubio le había colmado la paciencia, se parecía a Sai, su compañero de equipo. El pelinegro también la había calificado como una mujer fea. Pese a que ya tenía veinte años, ese adjetivo todavía la sacaba de quicio. Camino hacia el vampiro que se encontraba en suelo sobándose la nariz (él no pensó nunca que una chica humana tuviera la fuerza de un vampiro neófito) con una expresión que podía intimidar a cualquiera. Aido también se encontraba furioso. Ninguna chica lo golpeó como lo había hecho Sakura. Él estaba acostumbrado a que al momento de decirle '_fea'_ a una muchacha, la susodicha quedara completamente en shock para que después él le dijera que era una broma, pero esto no se lo había esperado. Se levantó del piso, dispuesto a enfrentar a Haruno. A punto de enfrascarse en una pelea verbal de proporciones colosales, la presencia de Cross colocándose en medio de los dos, aligero el ambiente.

-Termino la junta ya. –anunció con una sonrisa. Luego dirigiéndose a Aido le informó que Kaname esperaba el reporte del estado de los cazadores en la enfermería. El noble se retiro para cumplir con la orden de Kuran, se despidió de manera cortes del director, le dio una sonrisa falsa a Sakura y a Zero sólo le ignoró. Cuando el rubio se fue, la chica se calmó. El director comenzó a contarles a los dos jóvenes todo lo que se dijo en la junta y que les concernía por ser parte del tema principal. Sakura escuchó con atención que fue el olor de su sangre lo que provocó que los vampiros Nivel E arremetieran contra los cazadores (Haruno tuvo que pedirle a Cross que le explicara eso de Nivel E y todo los términos que ella no entendiera). También que se decidió que Zero la custodiaría en su estancia en este lugar, o hasta que ella supiera como regresar a su hogar, pues él fue quien la encontró primero. El ex humano quiso negarse a la tarea, pues no sería capaz de suprimir su sed si tenía de cerca a la muchacha, pero Cross le contestó que era una orden del mismo presidente. Por tal motivo, no podía negarse. A Kiryû no le quedó más remedio que aceptar por las malas.

El cazador legendario le explicó a Sakura que, aunque había demostrado que no tenía malas intensiones, todavía no podían confiar en ella por completo. Esperando que la chica se deprimiera por esa noticia, Kaien se sorprendió cuando ella sonrió y le contestó que era igual a donde ella vivía. Después, le informaron que tendría que residir en la Academia Cross como medida preventiva y que Zero también tendría que mudarse a su antiguo dormitorio.

-Y eso es todo por el momento, Sakura-san. –Pronunció Kaien–. Desde hoy vivirás en la escuela que yo dirijo.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, Cross-san. –dijo ella, reverenciando al hombre. Y se dirigió a Zero–. Te agradezco de nuevo lo que tienes que hacer por mí. Prometo no ser una molestia para ti, Kiryû-san.

Zero le dio la espalda, a pesar de eso Sakura no se sintió ofendida. Miró hacia el cielo, sintiendo que su vida estaba a punto de sufrir un cambio, y que el deseo de regresar a donde pertenecía, no era tan grande como su anhelo de descifrar el porqué llegó a este lugar.

Al estar perdida en sus pensamientos, la peli rosa no se percató que Kiryû la miraba de reojo. Así como tampoco que los ojos lilas de Zero, ahora tenían un brillo rojizo. La mente del cazador recordó el lugar que abandonó hace tanto tiempo, y que ahora lo volvería a acoger. Con esa chica a su lado, él sabía que los días serían un nuevo tormento para él. Mientras la sangre de Sakura lo atrajera de esa manera tan desquiciante, no podría estar en paz hasta no beber aunque sea una mísera gota de ese elixir.

Y así, comienza una nueva historia.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Lilith:** bueno, heme aquí para aclararles todo. Es importante decirles que habrá varios adelantos del manga de ambas series. Así que si no quieres enterarte hasta ver el anime, te recomiendo que encuentres donde leer el manga, o mejor cómpralo. Así seguirán bien la trama.

**(1):** Sí, en mi trama han pasado cincuenta años desde que Yûki descubrió que era un vampiro. Así que Zero tiene 67 años. Quería hacerlo cuando en el universo de VK hubieran pasado cien años. Pero si así fuera, Zero sería muy grande para la edad de Sakura, ¿no creen?

**(2):** No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se llama la Ciudad o país donde viven los personajes de VK. También debo decirles que casi toda la trama estará concentrada en el mundo de los vampiros.

**(3):** Me refiero a cuando Sakura le confesó sus sentimientos a Sasuke. Es obvio que aquí no lo hizo, pero da la impresión de que si lo fue… aunque creo que no xD.

**(4):** Sip, una de las otras parejas será el Akatsuki x Ruka. También que, aunque no me guste mucho el Kaname x Yûki, lo puse porque me es más tolerable que el Zero x Yûki. Por cierto, en los próximos capítulos aparecerá otra kunoichi. En la continuación pondré los nombres para la votación.

**(5):** Aquí Zero tiene 67, supongo que si puede decirle cría a Sakura.

**(6):** ¡WTF! Creo que Kaito me salió muy OoC, pero es que aun no entiendo bien su carácter pues apenas apareció en el manga. Discúlpenme que haya salido tan meloso, trataré de escribir su personalidad como se debe.

**(7):** Recuerden que Sakura es una chica de un manga Shonen, por lo tanto no está acostumbrada a que sean muy cariñosos con ella. Creo que su reacción es la correcta, pues ahora ella está en un Shojo.

**(8):** Sakura maduró ya. Dios, que no siempre será desconfiada. Además entiende en qué tipo de situaciones está metida.

**(9):** Aquí Naruto ya es el Hokage de Konoha. Sí, todavía no llegan a eso en el manga, pero yo me adelante xD. Pero Sakura sigue tratándolo igual, lo golpea cuando se pasa de listo.

**(10):** Que yo sepa, aparte de la sangre de un vampiro, no existe nada que sane más rápido que eso en este mundo. Además no hay ningún humano que tenga tal habilidad, de ahí que lo consideren magia, pero todos sabemos que es puro chakra.

**(11):** Kaname ama a Yûki (que me gustaría que amara a Zero, eso sería un buen Yaoi xD), no le interesa Sakura sentimentalmente. El misterio tras la sangre de Sakura será revelado en los próximos capítulos, porque no me gusta hacer spoiler de mis fics.

**(12):** ¿Ridículo? Bueno, considerando que en NS tenemos a Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi, Naruto y a muchos más, debería estar acostumbrada a estar rodeada de chicos guapos… yo no me quejaría u.u

**(13):** Todos sabemos que tarde o temprano, Sasuke y Naruto se pelearan. Supongo que para Sakura es muy doloroso ver como los chicos que ama, se quieren matar el uno el otro. Bueno, yo lo supongo así.

**(14):** Sí, chicos, recuerden que les advertí del spoiler. Lean el manga, lo vuelvo repetir.

**(15):** Oh Aido, cada vez que leo en un fic que le dices así a mi amado Otosama, me dan ganas de volarte la cabeza con la Bloody Rose.

**(16):** A pesar del comentario de Aido, Zero aquí es un vampiro que puede controlar su sed con pastillas. Aunque al oler la sangre de Sakura perdió por un momento el control si puede volver en sí, si se concentra.

**(17):** No creo que a alguien le guste que anden diciendo que es un vampiro, cuando lo transformaron a la fuerza. Además de que así lo requiera la trama.

Bueno, ya que he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, agradeceré los review que me lleguen. Este es el prologo, pero iré mejorando con cada capítulo. Les recomiendo lean mi gusto en pareja que hay en mi perfil, pues ahí sabrán lo que puedo escribir (aunque si me piden mucho a Hinata, podría incluirla. Todo depende de lo que ustedes quieran). Bien, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado.

**Atte: Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer.**


	2. Noche I

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover:** _Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: **_Zero Kiryû x Sakura Haruno. __Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen. _

**Lilith: **este es el primer capítulo que entra ya bien en la historia. Espero les guste. La inspiración me entró leyendo el manga de Naruto. Mira que meteré a otra kunoichi y una amiga mía me dijo que le gustaría que metiera a Ino porque la rubia es pura sensualidad… y yo también pienso lo mismo. Además creo que así haría cambiar un poco las parejas.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Noche Uno.**

**Ojos Rojos.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p>Los pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por las aberturas de las cortinas cerradas, dándole un destello en el rostro durmiente de Sakura. Ella se removió en la cama, tapó su rostro con las cobijas y musitó palabras ininteligibles. Paso un rato para que se diera cuenta de que no era su cama en la que estaba durmiendo, así como tampoco su habitación. Se levantó de golpe, quedando sentada y mirando a su alrededor. <em>Así que no fue un sueño…<em>

Observó la recamara por todos lados. Todo era tan diferente a su habitación en la aldea de Konoha. Desde los muebles de estilo rústico, hasta la estructura misma del lugar. Después de que le informaran que residiría en la Academia Cross, y que sería vigilada por Zero, los dos hombres y la muchacha habían tenido que ir al departamento del albino a empacar sus cosas para que se mudara por el tiempo que fuese necesario a su antiguo hogar. Cuando entraron a dicho departamento, Sakura pudo apreciar lo minimalista del cuarto de Kiryû, además de que su closet sólo albergaba la ropa necesaria para no andar desnudo por la calle. De cierta manera, Zero se parecía un poco a Sasuke, pero sólo en apariencias (1). Haruno sabía que el cazador no era tan frío ni tan cortante como el pelinegro. Al finalizar de empacar, Cross la llevó hacia donde se encontraba su Academia. Sakura se preguntó interiormente si se diferenciaría mucho de la Academia Ninja, o tal vez se trataba de una escuela de refinamiento de modales. Kaien platicaba con Sakura describiéndole algunos detalles, como por ejemplo que su escuela estaba dividida en dos clases: La clase Diurna integrada por estudiantes humanos, y la clase Nocturna, que eran estudiantes vampiros. Sakura escuchaba atenta las explicaciones, comprendiendo muy bien los términos nuevos que le decía el ex cazador, y deduciendo fácilmente los puntos principales. Cuando por fin llegaron, Cross presentó con una sonrisa la reja que era la entrada del lugar. Entonces, Sakura un pudo contener una expresión de asombro. Nunca había visto una estructura similar o igual de bella que la de ese instituto, con sus estilos mezclados. Las tendencias góticas y barrocas se podían apreciar a simple vista, pero era el toque clásico lo que equilibraba la balanza, dando una impresión antigua y mística.

Entraron sin mucha ceremonia mientras Kaien le indicaba que era cada uno de los edificios. Sakura prestó atención a cada palabra pero también notó como el cazador a sus espaldas tenía una expresión relajada cuando entró a los aposentos. La chica creyó que se trataba de la nostalgia que este lugar le recordaba a Kiryû. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de concentrarse en él. Cuando llegaron a la Residencia que usaría en su estancia en ese mundo, a Sakura se le mostró todo y por último su recamara. No sabía el motivo, pero al momento en que Cross señaló su habitación, el ex prefecto había hecho una imperceptible mueca de disgusto. Y Sakura obviamente no entendería el porqué de esa reacción, ya que ella ignoraba que dormiría en la misma recamara en la que alguna vez descanso Yûki.

Así que Sakura se había despertado esta mañana comprendiendo que todo lo que le sucedió el día anterior no era una ilusión. Apretó una mano contra su pecho, bajo la mirada hasta esconder debajo de su fleco. No comenzaría a llorar como lo haría su yo de antes, pero sin duda permanecería un minuto en silencio. Aguantando la angustia de saber que tal vez no podría regresar a su hogar, de que no volvería a ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Sacudió la cabeza con negación, debía ser positiva y no dejarse llevar por sentimientos deprimentes. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar con claridad, tenía tiempo de sobra para averiguar el motivo que la había traído aquí. Definitivamente, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Bien, es momento de empezar con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura. –se apremió levantándose por completo. Rápidamente dio una aseada a _su_ habitación, abrió las ventanas para que la luz entrara y diera un mejor aspecto al lugar. Cuando terminó, se metió al baño para darse una ducha y refrescarse. Al salir, buscó en el armario el uniforme de la Clase Diurna que le había entregado el director la noche anterior. Bien, aparte de eso sólo había unos short de mezclillas y unas cuantas camisas polo. Sakura tendría que pedirle prestado dinero a Cross para comprarse un poco más de ropa. Eso si no quería pasear desnuda por el campus. Aunque podría arreglárselas con las ropas que tenía por un tiempo, después de todo era ninja.

Prosiguió a vestirse con el uniforme negro, todo iba bien hasta que… la talla de la blusa blanca le apretaba en cierta parte de su anatomía que había crecido considerablemente los últimos años. Los botones de la blusa no le cerraban en el pecho, trató y trató pero no consiguió cerrarlo. Resopló por la nariz molesta; bien, a lo mejor si usaba el saco encima no se notaría tanto. Pero fue lo mismo, aunque cubría un poco más. Intentó cerrarlo de muchas formas, fracasando miserablemente. Ahora entendía un poco las desventajas de tener el pecho un poco más grande, aunque no se sentía frustrada por ello. Sakura no era de esas chicas para las que el físico lo era todo, así que cuando su cuerpo tomó formas más femeninas no le tomó mucha importancia (2). Si estuviera en Konoha no habría problema con que su blusa mostrara un poco más, pero no quería dar una impresión equivocada en la Ciudad Nightray, sobre todo cuando esperaba ganarse la confianza de los Cazadores. Bien, entonces tendría que salir así, mientras conseguía por lo menos un saco más grande. Cepilló su cabello que seguía corto, y optó por no ponerse su cinta con el logo de la Hoja en ella, pues no quería que le hicieran preguntas al respecto. Al finalizar de arreglarse, oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

La voz amable de Kaien le informaba que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Sakura abrió la puerta, asomó un poco y le agradeció el gesto. El director sonrió por la timidez de la chica, le espetó que no tenia porque serlo pues podía confiar en él. La chica sonrió a medias y salió de a poco. El vampiro sin colmillos observó entonces la vestimenta de Sakura.

-No me quedo muy bien. –informó Sakura tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Pero los ojos de Cross se desorbitaron un poco, su boca tembló y también su cuerpo. Hubo un momento de silencio… un momento muy incomodo de silencio.

-¡Una señorita no debe vestirse así, Sakura-san! –gritó a todo pulmón Cross, agarrando de un hombro a la chica mientras que una de sus manos hacia un gesto de negación. Sakura quedó perpleja por la actitud cambiante del hombre. El día anterior lo había visto actuar de modo infantil, pero ahora creía que tenía un grave problema psicológico.

-¡No señor! ¡Debes de buscar ropa más apropiada! ¡No puedes estar exhibiéndote de esta forma! Eres una chica muy bonita, así que debes usar ropa bonita. ¡Ya sé! Iremos ahora mismo a comprar algo de tu talla. Porque sino tu reputación se verá arruinada. Tus padres te echaran de la casa. Tus amigos no te respetaran. ¡Por dios! Alguien te violara, y venderá tus órganos en el mercado negro y-…

Un golpe en su cabeza fue lo que hizo callar la sarta de tonterías que decía Cross. Sakura lo agradeció internamente, y miró a Zero que estaba detrás de Cross. El chico no tenía puesto el uniforme; llevaba puesta una sencilla camisa color azul con unos jeans de mezclilla, el pelo plateado alborotado y la Bloody Rose en el cinturón. El ex prefecto dio un bostezo corto, y Kaien comenzó a lloriquear sobre el horrible hijo que tenía. Esto impaciento más al prefecto, y su aura oscura se extendió por fuera de su cuerpo advirtiendo al mayor que estaba a punto de cruzar el límite establecido.

-Buenos días, Kiryû-san –saludó Sakura previniendo una masacre. El cazador no le devolvió el saludo, sólo la miró. Y de nuevo el olor de Sakura atrapó sus sentidos pero decidió ignorar ese anhelo ferviente que crecía en él, deseando fuertemente probar la sangre de ella.

La chica lo observó analíticamente, detallando la cara un tanto demacrada del cazador. Sus facciones mostraban agotamiento por falta de sueño y demasiada tensión. Sakura podía saber esto gracias a su experiencia como ninja medico, y también podía recetar algo para mejorar el sueño de Zero. Pero no dijo nada, porque pensaba que él se negaría a recibir su ayuda. Bien, entonces tendría que usar otro método, aunque eso sería después.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, Cross. –profirió Kiryû sobándose la sien para tranquilizarse. El adulto se calmó pero aun así hizo un mohín mientras indicaba que el desayuno estaba listo. Al escuchar esto, Zero se dirigió a Sakura–. Te recomiendo que no comas nada de lo que él prepara. Podrías morir.

-¡Que cruel eres! –Chilló Kaien–. Para que lo sepas, Zero-kun, ya mejore en las Artes Culinarias. Ahora ya no incendió la cocina como antes.

-¿Incendiar la cocina? –Sakura parpadeó un par de veces. Ella tampoco era una buena cocinera, pero nunca inició un incendio en sus prácticas.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-san. Eso ya no me pasa… por lo menos no a menudo. –agregó riendo despreocupadamente. Haruno decidió no preguntar más, no quería tener pesadillas con respecto a eso. Se dirigieron al comedor donde los esperaban sándwich de mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y un delicioso tazón de fruta picada. La sencillez de la comida más la agradable conversación que Sakura mantenía con Kaien de lo que le esperaría el resto del día, formaron un cuadro ameno en el que incluso el cazador peli plata se relajó.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sakura se despidió del director, y éste le deseo un buen día. Kiryû salió sin decir nada, la chica se apresuró para seguirle el paso. Se había decidido que Sakura fungiría como estudiante de la Academia, así aparte de estar vigilada, nadie podría atacarla debido a lo seductor de su sangre. El ex humano no tenía la mínima intención de fingir que también era un estudiante aunque su apariencia fuera todavía la de un chico de 17 años. Por tal motivo entraría a la Academia como profesor, y cubriría todas las clases de Sakura, incluidas la materia de Defensa Personal y el Club al que decidiera meterse ella. La chica llegó a sorprenderse cuando le dijeron que Zero se había graduado hace ya bastante tiempo, aunque no le aclararon muy bien su edad.

De camino a su respectivo salón, Sakura sintió las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes del turno Diurno. Exhaló profundamente para calmarse y que no se notara un tanto lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Seguía a Zero unos pasos detrás de él, notando que las miradas curiosas de algunas chicas se volvían una mueca de ceños fruncidos. Sakura no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para saber que no era bienvenida.

Según Cross, los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna conocían que los estudiantes del turno Nocturno eran vampiros. Por tal motivo, ahora estaban mejor equilibradas ambas clases. Pero como ella ahora estaba en la escuela, probablemente los vampiros residentes habrían detectado ya su olor. Debido a eso, Zero se volvería de nuevo el guardián y Sakura estaría ahí para asistirlo. Bien, eso no suponía un problema para ella, después de todo Haruno tenía misiones de ese tipo todo el tiempo. Podría acostumbrarse rápidamente.

-Date prisa, Haruno. –apremió Zero acelerando el paso. Sakura asintió. Los alumnos comenzaban a aglomerarse alrededor de ella, formando una especie de barrera a ambos lados. Musitaban palabras acerca sobre su forma de llevar el uniforme (aunque Sakura no tuviera la culpa), y sobre el raro color de su cabello.

En Konoha, nadie le habría dicho algo acerca de su cabello. De hecho, muchas veces era elogiada por la suavidad del mismo y porque tenía un color muy bonito. Pero en este lugar sólo era la chica del pelo de chicle y una fácil. No se ofendía por los comentarios, simplemente tenía que ignorarlos y punto; ella era mejor persona de lo que la gente pudiera creer, y mientras tuviera amigos que la apreciaran aun con su explosivo carácter y cabello rosa, Sakura se sentía segura.

-¿Debo llamarte Kiryû-sensei? –preguntó ella para iniciar lo más pronto una conversación e ignorar con más facilidad a todas esas personas. Para su buena suerte, Zero estaba bastante animado para contestar.

-Me da igual como me llames. –volvió a apretar el paso, gritando a un grupo de alumnos que interfería en su camino para que se apartaran. Los estudiantes captaron rápido la charla entre ellos dos. Algunos ya conocían quien era Zero Kiryû por lo que les contaban sus padres, así que no se sorprendían de verlo de nuevo en la academia. Pero para los que él era desconocido, miraban con ojos recelosos la escena entre Sakura y Zero. Muchas de esas miradas eran de chicas que quedaron embobadas por la belleza innata de Kiryû, y algunos chicos observaban el físico sorprendente de Haruno.

-Entonces te llamaré Kiryû-san. –dijo ella situándose al lado del cazador. Las estudiantes fulminaron a Sakura por la cercanía que mantenía con el prefecto. Ella podía entender hasta cierto punto la hostilidad de las chicas por ver que una desconocida llegara de improviso, pero se suponía que se acostumbraran a ver nuevos alumnos. Haruno optó por no darle mucha importancia a su recibimiento. Después de todo, ella no esperaba que todos la recibieran con brazos abiertos. Siguió unos minutos más a Zero hasta llegar a su salón para su primera clase: _Cálculo Diferencial_.

En el salón, sus compañeros la miraron curiosos. Ella se ruborizó levemente por toda la vigilancia que recibía, desde niña no le había gustado mucho ser el centro de atención. Era cierto que en su infancia se esforzaba para hacerse notar por Sasuke, y también para que Ino viera que no era inferior a ella. Pero sinceramente a ella no le interesaba que la pusieran en lo alto y que la alabaran todo el tiempo. Cuando Zero se presentó ante todos como su nuevo maestro, algunas chicas lanzaron silbiditos y piropos, que no cayeron en gracia del prefecto, y con una mirada fría congeló cualquier intento de conquista de sus alumnas. Después, dio pase libre para que Sakura se presentara; la chica pasó al frente.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, y desde hoy estudiare en la Academia Cross. Espero que nos llevemos bien. –sonrió con naturalidad cautivando a varios chicos de la clase. Sakura tomó asiento en una de las filas de en medio, justo en medio de dos chicas que inmediatamente le sonrieron haciéndola sentir bienvenida.

La clase comenzó normalmente, y Sakura no tuvo problemas para entender las complicadas operaciones matemáticas. También se debía a que Zero era muy buen maestro y sus lecciones se entendían perfectamente, además que su atractivo físico causaba que tanto hombres como mujeres concentraran su atención en él. Pasada la primera lección, la segunda hora transcurrió pesada en la clase de _Filosofía _(3). Porque a pesar de la buena explicación de Kiryû, Sakura no podía entender conceptos filosóficos tan diferentes a los que le habían inculcado en la Academia Shinobi; pero bueno, era algo nuevo que aprender. Cuando finalizo la segunda clase, se les permitió a los alumnos quince minutos de descanso. En ese lapso de tiempo, los estudiantes se aglomeraron alrededor de Sakura para bombardearla con miles de preguntas, que contestaba como podía siempre bajo la mirada del profesor.

Sakura intentaba mantener la calma, pero realmente era algo difícil dado la calidad de las preguntas y el modo en que las decían. Hubo varios comentarios que tenían toda la intención de incomodar a Sakura, y ella no permitió que su cara reflejara lo indignada que estaba. Mostraba una sonrisa falsa (Sai le había enseñado a perfeccionar el arte de sonreír falsamente) y daba respuestas comunes para que perdieran el interés en ella rápidamente. Para buena suerte de Sakura, el tiempo paso volando y Zero ordenó que los alumnos volvieran a sus asientos. Durante el resto de las clases todo ocurrió con tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Yûki Kuran se encontraba recostada en uno de los cómodos sillones blancos de su elegante estancia. La sangrepura había estado muy apurada esa mañana recibiendo las visitas de alguno que otro miembro de la Nobleza Vampírica, que buscaban hablar con su esposo. Y para mala suerte de la castaña, Kaname había salido muy temprano para atender asuntos demasiado importantes con la Asociación de Cazadores. Así que no le quedó más remedio que atender ella misma a las visitas.<p>

Y entre charlas sin sentido (por lo menos para ella) y halagos sin fin, la mañana pasó volando para la Kuran.

Así que ahora estaba descansando, después de haber pedido a los sirvientes que le sirvieran la merienda. Suspiró abatida, a pesar de tantos años seguía sin acostumbrarse al estilo de vida de los Sangrepuras. No podía evitarlo, había pasado gran parte de su infancia como humana, y esos hábitos no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana. Yûki soltó una risita por su pensamiento, sintiéndose un momento muy tonta; era claro que no podría dejar de lado a su parte humana así como así, pero tenía una eternidad para lograrlo. Una eternidad para deshacerse del viejo recuerdo de su pasado.

-Una eternidad… -murmuró a la nada. Levantó su delicada mano hacía el techo, como tratando de tocar algo sólo visible para ella; los dedos se cerraron, simulando que había atrapado algo. Se llevó esa misma mano a su pecho, y la castaña cerró los ojos–. Ni siquiera eso es suficiente para borrarlo todo.

La sed de sangre comenzó a tomar posesión de su mente, tan rápido que tuvo que levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a su propia habitación.

Cuando llegó, se dirigió a un pequeño armario cerca de su cama; buscó en su cuello la cadena en la que portaba la llave del mueble y abrió con ella la puertita. En el interior se encontraban varios frascos cuyo contenido tenía un color rojizo y oscuro; las botellitas de vidrio estaban etiquetadas con una fecha distinta cada una. Yûki tomó la que marcaba el 19 de agosto, le quitó el corcho y la bebió de un gran sorbo. Cuando terminó el contenido del frasco, volvió a suspirar cerrando de nueva cuenta el armario (4).

Se aventó a su cama y abrazó a su almohada. Según lo que le había dicho el médico, cuando una mujer vampiro estaba embarazada necesitaba beber constantemente sangre fresca; ya que, el bebé dentro del útero consumía mucha de la sangre de la propia madre. Así que, para su bienestar, tanto de la Kuran como del niño, Kaname había dejado varias botellas llenas con su sangre para que su esposa no tuviera complicaciones cuando él estuviera fuera. Yûki hubiera preferido beber directamente de Kaname, pero el sangrepura le dijo que no podría por un tiempo puesto que había ocurrido un incidente bastante importante en la Asociación de Cazadores.

Hablando sobre eso, Yûki había preguntado a Kaname sobre tal incidente. Según había entendido, algunos Nivel E atacaron brutalmente a un grupo de cazadores; al parecer algo los había hecho actuar más agresivos que de costumbre. Cuando la castaña le preguntó a Kuran sobre la razón, su esposo contestó que aun no podía decir mucho sobre el asunto. Yûki decidió entonces que no preguntaría más, hasta que fuera el mismo Kaname quien se lo dijera.

Cerró sus parpados con lentitud sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>-¿Así que esto es lo que hace un encargado? –preguntó Sakura, mirando con ojos desorbitados a los grupos de chicas de la Clase Diurna aglomerándose en la puerta de los Dormitorios de la Luna.<p>

Después de haber finalizado formalmente su primer día de clases, Sakura se colocó la insignia de los prefectos en el brazo izquierdo, y se dirigió junto con Zero a donde los alumnos vampiros saldrían para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones. Pero antes, se excusó con las dos chicas que se habían comportado amablemente con ella al principio del día ya que éstas la habían invitado a salir; Sakura les agradeció la invitación, pero dijo que de momento no podría, pues tenía un trabajo pendiente. Las dos chicas le contestaron que no se preocupara, y que ya luego tendrían una oportunidad para conversar más. La kunoichi les sonrió despidiéndose de ellas, para luego dirigirse donde Zero le esperaba.

Y de ese modo, fue como Sakura se encontraba ahora viendo las hordas de fans que esperaban que las puertas se abrieran. Haruno pudo reconocer a varias de sus compañeras de grupo entre todo ese enjambre, así como también podía distinguir algunas frases de las féminas de la Clase Diurna. Por un momento, Sakura sonrió con nostalgia; ella también había sido una de esas chicas cuando de niña buscaba la atención del único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha. La sonrisa desapareció en breve, cuando recordó las palabras que Sasuke le dirigiera después de haber regresado a Konoha.

_Lo siento, Sakura. Pero yo no puedo corresponderte. Tus sentimientos son verdaderos, y yo sólo sabría lastimarte (5)._

Y con eso, su relación había quedado en pura amistad. Ahora que lo recordaba también fue la primera –y última vez- que Sasuke se había disculpado con ella. Después de eso, las cosas mejoraron entre ambos, pero siempre quedo en claro que sólo eran amigos. Bueno, eso era mejor que nada.

-No estás concentrada. –la voz autoritaria de Zero la sacó de sus pensamientos. El albino la había estado observando desde hace rato, y la había parecido raro verla sonriendo y después ver su rostro completamente apagado.

-Estaré más atenta. –respondió con simpleza Sakura, volviendo a tomar su porte firme. Kiryû entrecerró los ojos, analizando inmediatamente la respuesta de la peli rosa. No había pedido perdón, ni siquiera tartamudeó o algo parecido. Zero no pudo evitar pensar en cómo hubiera reaccionado Yûki de haberle dicho lo mismo. Seguramente la pequeña castaña le habría dicho al como: _'¡No es verdad!'_ ó _'Yo nunca me desconcentró_, y después le habría dado un golpe de forma infantil negándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.

No, Sakura no actuó como Yûki lo hubiera hecho; ella no había dicho nada tonto, sino que sus palabras sonaron firmes.

La puerta de los Dormitorios de la Luna se abrió, provocando que Zero olvidara sus pensamientos triviales y se concentrara en su antigua tarea.

Los gritos de euforia de las chicas humanas se podrían haber oído hasta el Congo. Sakura tuvo que taparse momentáneamente los oídos para no quedarse sorda. Vio como Zero caminaba directamente hacia esas chicas, se paro frente a ellas y las miró con una expresión totalmente fría y congelante. Tal parece que la simple forma de mirar de Kiryû había dejado a las chicas mudas, porque de inmediato bajaron el volumen de sus alaridos. Fue cuando Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que ella también debía hacer algo al respecto. Se adelantó frente a otro grupo de jóvenes que parecían querer arrojarse a los vampiros cual jauría de lobos sobre su presa. Haruno sabía que el poder de su mirada no se comparaba al de Zero, así que tendría que utilizar toda la potencia de su voz. Se colocó frente a la horda de fangirl, colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y frunció un poco el ceño.

-¡Mantengan la calma! –ordenó tal cual lo hubiera hecho de haber estado a cargo de una misión en su mundo. Las chicas le miraron extrañadas. Sakura volvió a abrir la boca para dejar en claro quién tenía el poder (Haruno sabía que esa era la forma más efectiva de tratar con las fangirl)–. ¡O me veré en la necesidad de obligarlas a guardar silencio de otro modo!

Por un momento, el silencio reinó. Todas las chicas de la Clase Diurna observaron a Sakura por unos instantes. Incluso los estudiantes del turno nocturno pararon su andar para admirar la escena que estaba armando la chica del cabello rosa. Zero se sorprendió un tanto al oír la orden tan precisa de Sakura, sonrió para sí mismo. Parecía que al fin alguien se comportaba como se debía.

El silencio duró unos segundos más, y las miradas desconcertadas de las chicas se convirtieron en ojos de reproche y molestia, dirigidos exclusivamente hacia Haruno. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse entre las jóvenes, y Sakura frunció más el entrecejo al captar la intención de dicha palabrería. Ella no se dejaría intimidar por eso, así que permaneció inmóvil y segura, esperando cualquier movimiento de parte de las del turno Diurno.

De repente, Sakura se vio bombardeada de insultos y reclamos. Los gritos de euforia fueron cambiados a palabras soeces e hirientes hacia Sakura, quien se molestó de sobremanera por ese comportamiento.

Zero Kiryû miró imperturbable el acto, esperando el momento preciso para actuar. Él quería ver que tanto podría soportar Sakura, así como también la forma de manejar este tipo de situaciones. El cazador miró de reojo como algunos vampiros tenían la vista fija en la chica, y también como olfateaban el aire. Zero resopló, sabía de antemano que los chupasangres se darían cuenta del aroma tan particular de Sakura y se sentirían atraídos hacia ella por ese motivo. El corazón de Zero palpitó con fuerza, preso de algo parecido a la ira, un sentimiento parecido a cuando Kaito y Kaname había tocado a la chica. Como si su lado vampírico gruñera irritado al ver como alguien más tocaba a su presa; como si estuviera… molesto de que otro deseara la sangre de Haruno.

Zero ignoró el llamado urgente de su lado oscuro, que le pedía desenfundar a Bloody Rose para acabar con todos los vampiros presentes y devorar la vida de la chica peli rosa. Concentró toda su atención en prepararse para lo que podría suceder.

-¿Quién coños crees que eres? –soltó una joven, que por su apariencia se podría decir que cursaba la universidad. Dicha chica, era bastante bonita, pero su cuerpo era escuálido y sin ningún encanto, y su cabello largo y negro le daban un aspecto tenebroso. Además, tenía mucho maquillaje.

-Midori tiene razón. Deberías de conocer mejor tu lugar, perra. –rió una chica muy bajita. Sakura tuvo que torcerse el cuello para verla por completo. La chica tenía una apariencia tierna, pero su expresión estúpida delataba su bajo grado de inteligencia (6).

La nueva prefecta suspiró. Alzó su brazo izquierdo mostrando su rango, consiguiendo que algunas de ellas pidieran perdón de inmediato y se calmaran. Pero otras, como Midori y la chica de antes, les valió el título, y decidieron que de ese momento, harían lo posible para hacerle la vida imposible a Sakura.

-¿Y qué con que seas prefecta? –espetó Midori haciéndole frente a Sakura, y poniendo sus manos en sus delgadas caderas. La pelinegra era diez centímetros más alta que Sakura, pero eso no intimó nada a la peli rosa. Después de todo, Ino Yamanaka ahora media lo que un jugador de baloncesto, y Sakura se había acostumbrado a la impresionante altura de su mejor amiga. Midori frunció el ceño al ver que Haruno no decía nada, como esperando que se cumplieran sus anteriores ordenes.

-Pues a menos de que me hayan informado mal, el deber de un prefecto es mantener el orden. –dijo Sakura perenne, pero usando un tono de voz que no dejaba duda alguna que no se dejaría intimidar. Midori frunció los labios bastante molesta, y gruñó.

-Kyoko, será mejor que detengas a Midori. –advirtió una chica a la joven con expresión tonta. Kyoko no hizo amago alguno de querer hacerlo, sonreía con altanería al imaginar a Midori rompiéndole la cara a esa prefecta engreída. Zero sonrió internamente. Sabía algo sobre la tal Midori (había conocido en el pasado a su madre) y muchos decían que era una perra traicionera; nadie podía pelear con ella ya que no jugaba limpio. Pero lo que los demás ignoraban, era que Sakura también tenía una fuerza impresionante, y él mismo había sido testigo de sus buenas capacidades.

-Te enseñaré que no debes meterte conmigo, niñata.- espetó Midori, lanzando una mano para tratar de agarrar con fuerza a Sakura por los cabellos, pero Haruno fue más rápida. Tomó la muñeca de la pelinegra, y en un movimiento veloz la tenía inmovilizada con los dos brazos detrás de la espalda mientras su mano izquierda estaba cerca de la garganta de Midori como si Sakura estuviera sosteniendo una kunai.

Todos quedaron en blanco. Kyoko tragó grueso viendo con ojos atónitos la escena. Las demás estudiantes decidieron que era mejor no meterse con Sakura, si es que no querían acabar muertas o peor. Los vampiros observaron impresionadas a la humana, ellos sabían que sólo los cazadores se podían mover así de rápido (7).

Midori tenía los ojos como platos, y la boca se le había secado, no podía más que tartamudear. Sakura decidió que era más que suficiente castigo para ella.

-Que esto no se repita, Midori-san. –ordenó Sakura soltándola, y alejándose de ella para ir donde Zero, cuya mirada tenía un brillo divertido. La pelinegra apretó los puños con rabia. Maldijo mentalmente a la chica peli rosa, y se juro a sí misma que se vengaría lo más pronto posible.

Sakura se sentía bastante emocionada, aunque también un tanto nerviosa. Sentía que se había sobrepasado un poco, pero es que era natural en ella defenderse si alguien la atacaba; como shinobi debía de estar siempre alerta ante un posible ataque. Sintió todas las miradas sobre su persona, y se sonrojó levemente. Levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos verdes dieron con los de Zero.

Fue sólo un breve lapso de tiempo el que estuvieron conectados visualmente, pero eso basto para que Sakura desviara la vista más que avergonzada por haber hecho contacto con él. Zero, por su parte, sentía un poco más de simpatía por ella. Ahora estaba convencido de que podía trabajar con Sakura sin tener que ayudarla en todo.

Haruno estaba a punto de llegar donde Zero, cuando una mano sobre su hombro detuvo su andar. La kunoichi volteó para ver quien había sido, sus ojos se abrieron imperceptiblemente al observar a un muchacho de aparentes 16 años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes jade, casi de la misma tonalidad que los suyos. El joven le sonreía amablemente, pero ella notó algo más detrás de esa sonrisa. Algo que la hizo sentir en peligro.

-Realmente le diste su merecido a esa chica. –dijo con voz calmada, mientras su sonrisa relucía más. Sakura le miró interrogativa, pero el chico se adelantó y extendió su mano–. Un gusto en conocerla, prefecta-san. Mi nombre es Seth Shirabuki, presidente de la Clase Nocturna (8).

-Sakura Haruno. –contestó simplemente, estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida. El vampiro sonrió, acercó la mano de Haruno a sus labios y la besó. Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato.

Las chicas de alrededor lanzaron quejidos lastimeros al ver como el joven rubio se comportaba con la chica. Y rápidamente comenzaron a pedir una explicación a su ídolo sobre su, al parecer, nueva preferencia.

-Seth-sama. –llamó un vampiro de cabellos rubios nacarados y ojos casi rojizos. Seth lo miró de reojo–. Llegaremos tarde a clase.

Seth rodó los ojos, resopló sin soltar la mano de Sakura.

-Bueno, al parecer no tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. –Se lamentó acariciando la parte superior de la blanca mano, volvió a darle un beso y se acercó para susurrar a su oído–. Te veré en la noche, Prefecta-san.

Se alejó de Sakura, dejándola con una expresión indescifrable y un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Seth, el vampiro sangrepura, pasó al lado de Kiryû dedicándole una sutil sonrisa que fue contestada con una mueca imperturbable, pero con unos ojos amatistas viéndolo con odio.

-Que bueno verte por aquí otra vez, Zero Kiryû –dijo el vampiro, sin disimular para nada lo sarcástico de su voz. El cazador rozó el mango de la Bloody como una advertencia muda; el rubio soltó una ligera carcajada–. Tranquilo. No pienso comérmela, por lo menos no aun.

-No tientes a tu suerte, chupasangre. –escupió Zero frío.

Kiryû fue donde la peli rosa, que seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Tal parecía, que la presencia del vampiro sangrepura si le había afectado. Zero suspiró, tocó levemente el hombro de Sakura y ella respingo.

-Es hora de irnos. –anunció. La kunoichi asintió, siguiendo a Kiryû para hacer su respectiva ronda.

* * *

><p>-¡Seth-sama, no puede estar hablando en serio! –dijo el noble vampiro de cabellos nacarados. Seth lo ignoró mirando hacia la ventana. El noble hizo una mueca de desesperación por la total falta de interés de su líder por seguir las normas.<p>

-Cálmate, Kain, que te saldrán arrugas. –siseó en broma el sangrepura. Luke Kain le dirigió una mirada ácida, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un claro gesto de reproche (9). Seth rió–. Oh, vamos, no es como para que el mundo se paralice por una cosa así. Realmente pareces una madre… más bien, a tu madre.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio! –pronunció Kain.

-Yo también. –Contrarrestó el sangrepura con una sonrisa–. Hablaba muy en serio cuando dije que me enamoré a primera vista de Sakura Haruno, que la convertiría en mi amante y que permanecería toda su vida junto a mí.

-¡Eso es imposible! Ella es una humana, usted un vampiro sangrepura. –contestó Luke. Seth achicó los ojos por los protocolos seguidos por su amigo–. Además de eso, es el descendiente de Sara-sama, y Kuran-sama le permitió ser el líder de la clase nocturna porque su padre pidió clemencia por usted.

-Y yo que pensaba que me había elegido por ser tremendamente encantador. –rió Seth, sacando por completo de quicio a Kain. El sangrepura rubio llevó una mano a su frente, aparentando indignación–. Me siento ofendido. Presentaré una queja a tus padres; les contaré sobre lo mal que me tratas.

-Ponte serio. –Espetó Luke–. Zero Kiryû no permitirá que te le acerques. Estuvo a punto de dispararte con esa arma por haberle dirigido unas cuantas palabras. Cross-san nos informó anoche que no debíamos de acercarnos a ella y que, como nuestro representante, nos pidieras que no perdiéramos los estribos a pesar de que su sangre no esté llamando a gritos.

-No tengo la culpa de que su sangre se me antoje terriblemente. –Seth delineó su labio inferior–. Llegó anoche y la Clase Nocturna ya tiene puestos sus ojos en ella. Incluso tú, Luke Kain, no puedes evitar querer tomar toda su vida con tus impuros colmillos.

Los dos vampiros guardaron silencio.

El maestro aun no llegaba al salón, y los rayos del sol comenzaban a esconderse tras unas nubes densas y grises.

-Habrá una tormenta. –susurró Seth Shirabuki.

Luke Kain no dijo nada más. Conocía lo suficiente al sangrepura para saber que no diría ni una sola palabra más. Y él también miró hacia el cielo que se veía a través de la gran ventana.

Un relámpago blanco iluminó la estancia, seguido del sonido aturdidor del trueno.

Esa noche habría una tormenta.

* * *

><p>En la Asociación de Cazadores se respiraba la agitación. Hombres y mujeres sentían el ambiente tenso, y el aire estaba repleto de murmullos.<p>

Takuma Ichijou miraba la escena recargado en una de las paredes de la entrada principal. Su presencia era totalmente ignorada por los cazadores, pues estos se encontraban más inmersos en sus asuntos. El rubio trataba de escuchar lo que los cazadores se decían entre susurros, pero incluso contando con su fino sentido auditivo, no podía entender el lenguaje empleado por sus contrarios. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus parpados, hundiéndose por un momento en sus pensamientos.

Ese día Kaname, Akatsuki y él, se habían presentado en la Asociación de Cazadores muy temprano para iniciar el debate acerca de los recientes ataques de Nivel E.

La junta había sido dirigida por los dos representantes de cada especie, que permanecieron dos horas escuchando todos los reportes de todos los atentados de los vampiros fuera de control. Tras esto, se dio pie a teorías que pudieran explicar este fenómeno tan extraño. Pero al final, casi todas llegaban a la misma conclusión, y estaban relacionadas con la misma persona; Sakura Haruno, había sido la causa por la que los vampiros inferiores habían perdido el control. Más bien, el olor y poder que parecía poseer su sangre.

Takuma recordó la información que Yagari obtuvo acerca de su procedencia, dejando a más de uno anonadado por la noticia. Y aunque Sakura había ayudado a los heridos el día anterior, se dijo que no se podía confiar en ella y que su presencia era un total riesgo para la paz conseguida en el mundo. Así que se había decidido mantenerla bajo vigilancia, además de que se le harían varios estudios con la finalidad de saber por qué su sangre era tan exquisita para los vampiros.

El rubio creyó que esas medidas eran demasiado extremas, pues Sakura era una chica al fin y al cabo. Pero no pudo objetar nada al respecto, pues Yagari y Kaname así lo habían decidido. Así que, ahora todos en la Asociación hablaban sobre la extraña mujer de cabellos rosas y su inusual poder.

-Que fastidio. –masculló Akatsuki, al lado de Ichijou y recargado en la pared. El rubio le miró de reojo, había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado de la presencia del otro noble.

-No digas eso, Akatsuki. –Apremió Takuma con una sonrisa–. Después de todo, ambos bandos están preocupados por lo que ocurrido en menos de dos días.

-¿Realmente es tan especial la sangre de esa chica? –preguntó Kain, mirando fijamente al vampiro rubio. Takuma asintió levemente, y se cruzó de brazos–. Entonces, supongo que ella se convertirá en el blanco de todos nosotros.

-Tú mismo lo escuchaste en la junta. Cuando se dijo que ella estaría bajo la vigilancia estricta de los cazadores, muchos vampiros de la Nobleza se mostraron inconformes. –dijo Takuma suspirando–. Creo que a pesar de convivir en paz, no podemos dejar de lado nuestro egoísmo. Los vampiros queremos abarcarlo todo.

-Lo dices como si tú también quisieras beber su sangre. –replicó Kain suspicazmente. Takuma soltó una risita ahogada. Lo habían pillado.

-Te diré, Akatsuki, que desde el momento en que me percaté de su aroma quise destrozare la garganta con mis colmillos y dejarla seca. Me invadió el terrible deseo de poseerla, cuando la vi ahí, curando a los heridos, quise destruirla. –admitió.

Kain abrió un poco los ojos, bastante sorprendido por las palabras de Ichijou. De no ser porque era la boca del rubio de la que salieron semejantes declaraciones, Akatsuki pudo haberlo confundido con un Nivel E. Desde que se habían conocido, Takuma siempre había mantenido sus instintos vampíricos bajo control; incluso parecía controlarlos mejor que Kaname.

-Y no sólo fui yo, también Aido se sintió afectado. Vi como su cuerpo temblaba por estar reprimiéndose. –El rubio puso su mano sobre su garganta–. Incluso Kiryû-san… de no ser porque ahora es un Nivel B, te podría asegurar que habría saltado sobre ella.

-Me parece que ella es la que debería de estar preocupada, y no nosotros. –bromeó Kain, tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había tornado tenso.

-Pienso lo mismo que tu, Akatsuki. –dijo Takuma recuperando su actitud sonriente. Kain también sonrió. Ambos voltearon al frente, volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos (10).

* * *

><p>-Parece que todo está en orden. –dijo Sakura observando la tranquilidad en los pasillos de la Academia Cross, había dado ya dos vueltas verificando que ningún alumno del turno diurno estuviera rondando por ahí para acercarse a los vampiros.<p>

La luz de la luna tocaba las estructuras de la escuela dándole al lugar un toque surrealista; el viento suave y fresco mecía las copas de los árboles, y parecía que el ruido de las hojas agitándose entonaba una hermosa melodía. El silencio reinaba por todas partes.

-Realmente es un lugar muy pacífico. –Comentó mientras de un salto subió hasta un árbol cercano para ver todo el lugar–. Creo que debería regresar con Kiryû-san, seguramente él ya terminó también de checar que todo estuviera bien.

Dio más saltos en las ramas aledañas de los demás árboles buscando la presencia del prefecto. Como Kunoichi que era, Sakura sabía muy bien como rastrear a cualquier persona, aunque sus habilidades se quedaran cortas ante el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha (Está claro que no se podía comparar con el Byakugan, la nariz de un perro ninja ni tampoco insectos especiales). Pronto dio con la ubicación del albino, estaba muy cerca del edificio de los estudiantes de preparatoria. Concentró chakra en sus piernas para llegar más rápido.

Zero Kiryû terminó su ronda, y como lo suponía, nada había pasado. Por un momento se sintió decepcionado, había esperado que los vampiros se descontrolasen por haber olido a Sakura y que estos atacasen. Entonces él, habría entrado en acción, asesinando a esas malditas sanguijuelas. Una por una. Además de que si Seth Shirabuki también perdía los estribos tendría la oportunidad de matar a un sangrepura.

El cuerpo de Zero comenzó a temblar de ansias. Su aura asesina se extendió por todo su ser, y su boca se torció en una sonrisa maquiavélica. Su lado oscuro gritaba por sangre, y el prefecto dirigió una mano a donde estaba la Bloody Rose.

Si tan sólo pudiera matar a todos los vampiros de la Academia. Si tan sólo uno perdiera el control, él podría calmar su ansiedad.

_Si tan sólo… bebiera un sorbo de su sangre._

Zero parpadeó desconcertado. Sabía que deseaba probar la sangre de Sakura, pero no de una forma tan desesperada, como si la necesitara para vivir. Llevó una mano a su frente tratando de despejarse un poco. Pero de nada le sirvió, sus colmillos comenzaron a escocerle, reclamando que su dueño los hundiese en la tierna carne de Haruno.

_Si tan sólo no estuviéramos aquí._

Ella podría ser _mía._

_Mía…_

_Completamente mía._

-¿Estás bien, Kiryû-san? –preguntó Sakura mirando al prefecto. Zero no contestó de inmediato. Sakura frunció el ceño, levantó su mano hasta que tocó la frente de chico. Y aunque había esperado que Zero se alejara, no fue así. Haruno pensó que ésa era una buena señal; por lo tanto, llevó su otra mano al cuello blanquecino. Zero tembló ante el contacto, sin saber si la chica sabía o no que el cuello era un lugar muy sensible para todos los vampiros. Pero Sakura estaba haciendo otra cosa, estaba probando el pulso del ex humano para verificar que estuviera realmente bien.

Su ceño se frunció más al notar el pulso acelerado del corazón de Kiryû, además observó otras señales que ya había notado con anterioridad. Fatiga, ojeras, mirada perdida… sí, si no se equivocaba, Zero padecía de insomnio, pero con más gravedad. Pues por lo que había visto el prefecto no se cuidaba como debía (Sakura lo había visto tomar unas extrañas pastillas por montones, pero sabía que no funcionaban por la situación de ahora).

Así que decidió que haría algo al respecto, sabiendo a tientas que él se negaría. Pero valía la pena hacerlo, además si Zero rechazaba su ayuda, ella podría ir después con Kaien para que el director hablara con Zero y aceptara. Sakura metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y extrajo un frasquito color azul claro y etiqueta anaranjada. Ella había guardado esa medicina antes de que le decomisaran sus cosas por dos razones; una, era que ella a veces no podía dormir porque se estresaba atendiendo todo un hospital, curando las heridas de sus amigos y evitando que Naruto y Sasuke se mataran en sus _entrenamientos_, y por eso necesitaba algo que lograra que ella conciliara el sueño. La segunda, era porque desde que vio a Zero había notado todo el cansancio detrás de esos, y supuso inmediatamente, que estaría bajo la custodia de él y que debería de ayudarlo.

Y por eso había guardado el frasco. Sakura sonrió momentáneamente, dispuesta a entregarle la medina al prefecto. Pero algo la hizo detenerse. Levantó la mirada para encarar a Zero, y sus parpados se abrieron de par en par al dar con los ojos color sangre que le miraban como si fuera una presa.

La mandíbula del cazador estaba tensa, mientras gruñía. Su cuerpo era ligeramente sacudido por temblores, y su mano había atrapado la muñeca de Sakura fuertemente. Sus colmillos se asomaron por sus finos labios.

Sakura sintió miedo y nostalgia. Miedo de ver esta apariencia tan escalofriante del prefecto, de ver como esos ojos parecían traspasarla. Y nostalgia porque ella ya había visto ojos rojos anteriormente. De él, de su mejor amigo.

_Naruto._

-Kiryû-san… -musitó Sakura, sintiendo la voz entrecortada. La impresión de haberse enterado de la condición de vampiro de Zero, la dejo anonadada. Pero trató de serenarse, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Guardó de nuevo la medicina, ya después se la daría. Miró de nuevo al prefecto, y tomó la mano con la que él aferraba su muñeca.

-Suéltame. –ordenó. Pero su voz no sonaba amenazante o asustada. Zero entrecerró los ojos mientras luchaba contra sus impulsos. Sakura volvió a insistir–. Déjame ir, Kiryû-san.

Zero perdió el sentido de la razón por un momento. Dentro de su mente todo se volvió oscuro y la única voz que sonaba en su cabeza era la de la sed. Atrajo a Sakura por la muñeca y acercó su boca al fino cuello, rozándolo con sus colmillos. Sakura trató de zafarse, pero parecía que la fuerza de Zero se había multiplicado. Trató de nueva cuenta, pero estaba muy bien afianzada. Kiryû respiraba agitadamente al estar tan cerca de la sangre atractiva de Haruno.

_¡Tómala! ¡Maldita sea, bebe de ella ya!_

La voz de su lado vampírico ganó. Lanzando un gruñido, Zero enterró sus colmillos con dureza. Sakura jadeo dolida, retomando sus esfuerzos por zafarse. Sintió como su sangre salía por la herida, y la lengua del vampiro pasaba por la fuente del elixir.

La kunoichi no había querido usar la violencia contra el prefecto, pero no podía dejar que Zero perdiera los estribos; además de que el olor de la sangre –particularmente _su_ sangre- atraería a los demás vampiros y estaría en una mala situación. Concentró más chakra en sus brazos, y de un movimiento logró alejarse lo suficiente de él para después asestarle un golpe en el estomago.

Zero se sujeto el abdomen por la fuerza del puño de Sakura y retrocedió. Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de él, tocándose el cuello y aplicando chakra médico en él para cerrar las heridas.

Zero dio más pasos atrás, recuperándose del golpe; aunque gracias a eso, él había podido volver a la normalidad. El prefecto levantó la vista directo hacia Sakura, esperando encontrarse con una expresión de terror, justo como la de Yûki la primera vez que la mordió. Pero no fue así, más allá de lo que Zero pensase, la cara de Sakura no mostraba ni miedo ni repulsión, así como tampoco lástima. No, sus ojos reflejaban absoluta preocupación y un sentimiento nuevo que Zero no pudo detallar bien, pero que le estremeció el corazón.

Por un momento, sus pupilas se encontraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Era como si siempre hubiesen estado conectados aunque a penas llevaran dos días de conocerse.

-Vaya, no esperaba que fuera el prefecto quien decidiera beber la sangre de quien se supone debe vigilar. –la voz burlona de Seth Shirabuki resonó en el lugar. Sakura miró sorprendida al sangrepura que estaba a su lado y luego a los diez vampiros nobles que estaban alrededor de ella, viéndola con los mismos ojos rojos de depredador. Haruno se sorprendió al ver a todos esos monstruos hermosos con apariencia humana; ahí, observando cada parte de su anatomía como esperando el momento perfecto para atacarla.

-¿Así que ella es la humana de la que ha estado hablando todo el mundo? –una vampiresa de cabellos rubios y ojos ardiendo en rojo habló mientras olfateaba el aire–. Realmente no culpo a los Nivel E por perder el control. Huele terriblemente bien.

Sakura la encaró. La vampiresa rió mostrando los colmillos.

-Concuerdo contigo, Reina. –dijo un vampiro que parecía tener doce años; cabellos negros y piel de alabastro. Él miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro, se relamió los labios por la expresión que tenía Haruno al oírlo–. Y de seguro sabe tan bien como huele.

-Ustedes no deberían de estar aquí. –dijo Sakura terminando de curarse, y dirigiéndose a los vampiros procurando que su voz sonara normal–. Se supone que Seth-san y los demás estudiantes del turno nocturno deben estar en sus salones.

-Eso es lo que _deberíamos_ estar haciendo. –dijo Seth sonriendo y entrecomillando con sus dedos. Se acercó a Sakura y puso su mano en el cuello, justo donde había sido mordida. Sakura le observó molesta y apartó la mano de él con rapidez. Shirabuki rió–. Pero de repente oímos ajetreo afuera y… el olor de tu sangre. Parece que Kiryû-kun no pudo resistir por más tiempo, para ser un Nivel B perdió muy rápido el control.

Zero se limpió la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos volvieron a ser lilas y su expresión tomó esa seriedad perenne que le caracterizaba.

-No tenían porque venir. –Refutó Sakura de repente, mirando con detenimiento a cada vampiro–. Lo que pase entre Kiryû-san y yo, no le debe interesar a nadie. Así que, si son muy amables, les pido se retiren de nuevo a sus clases sino me veré en la necesidad de hablar con el Director para que él mismo se encargue de ustedes.

Los vampiros entrecerraron los ojos, evidentemente molestos. Esa humana tenía una actitud muy altanera. Reina Black dio un paso hacia a ella, dispuesta a darle su merecido, pero fue detenida por la orden de Seth.

-Es mejor hacer lo que dice la Prefecta-san. –dijo simplemente. Los nobles quisieron reclamar, pero el sangrepura hizo uso de su poder, sofocando cualquier intento de llevarle la contraria. Los vampiros se retiraron dando una reverencia a su líder, y una mirada penetrante a Sakura. Al final, sólo quedaron Seth, Luka, Sakura y Zero.

-Es mejor que también nos retiráramos, Seth-sama. –dijo Luke. Shirabuki asintió levemente, miró a Sakura y a Zero.

La expresión inmutable de Zero encaró la sonrisa burlona del sangrepura. Los ojos de Shirabuki brillaron por un momento peligrosamente, mirando con odio disimulado al cazador, pero Zero ni se acongojó. Sostuvo por un rato el contacto visual con Seth, mostrándole perfectamente que no tenía la intención de perder.

-Sakura-san. –habló Luke a la peli rosa. La chica le prestó atención–. Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa, el olor de tu sangre aun permanece aunque hayas cerrado la herida. Seth-sama y yo nos aseguraremos de que nadie de la Clase Nocturna rompa las reglas.

-Gracias, Luke-san. –dijo Sakura. Luego suspiró–. Por lo visto tendré que hablar con Cross-san. Supongo que tú vendrás conmigo, Kiryû-san.

Zero no dijo nada, aun mantenía la vista fija en Shirabuki, quien sonreía con altanería.

-Kiryû-san, debemos irnos. –dijo Sakura acercándose al cazador. Zero rompió el contacto visual con el sangrepura, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de Kaien. Antes de dar siquiera dos pasos, la voz de Seth hizo eco.

-_Fate attenzione__indietro, __Cacciatore. _–pronunció dando él también la vuelta, seguido por Luke. Zero detuvo su andar para responder.

-_Lo stesso dico__, Vampire (11). _–contestó.

Sakura les miró sin entender ni una palabra, ése era un idioma que nunca había escuchado. Luke, por su parte, sintió que esa tormenta se convertiría en un huracán.

* * *

><p>Cuando habían llegado a la oficina del director, Sakura informó todo el incidente. Kaien Cross escuchó con atención cada palabra, para después poner una ligera sonrisa.<p>

-Me parecía que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano. –suspiró.

-Según Luke-san, él y Seth-san mantendrán a la Clase Nocturna bajo control. –Explicó Sakura–. Supongo que eso bastara para que todo esté tranquilo.

-Entiendo. –Dijo Kaien, fijo su vista en Zero–. ¿Te sientes bien? Supongo que fue demasiado duro para ti, perdona por hacerte pasar por esto.

Zero gruñó irritado. Lo que menos quería era que Kaien lo consolara y lo mirara con lástima. Kiryû apretó los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar. Sakura miró al cazador de cabellos plateados hacerse daño, y sólo entonces pudo entender el motivo detrás del odio y la soledad que impregnaban la esencia del albino.

Sakura pudo comprender que él se odiaba a sí mismo, y la razón era obvia. Ser cazador, y también ser lo que debes de cazar, era un dilema un tanto bizarro.

_Odiarse por lo que era…_

De nuevo la imagen del Uzumaki hizo aparición en su cabeza. Los casos eran distintos, pues Naruto era odiado y se detestaba por la culpa del Kyuubi, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara por el dolor.

-¡Basta ya! –Gritó de repente Zero, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Sakura–. Deja de tratarme como un niño, Kaien. No tienes porque hablarme de forma suave, ni tampoco tratarme con lástima. ¡No soy alguien débil!

-Sé que no eres débil, Zero-kun. –dijo Kaien. Sakura parpadeó por lo seria que sonó la voz del hombre y entendió que, incluso alguien como Cross, se tomaba las cosas en serio cuando se lo requería–. Y para decir que no eres un niño, sigues comportándote como uno.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Zero perdió la noción de sí mismo, y usando el poder que contenía su sangre hizo cuartearse las paredes a su alrededor. Kaien lo miró inmutable, mientras Sakura se sorprendió al ver el inmenso poder del cazador definitivo.

Zero salió de la habitación, pues una pequeña parte de su conciencia le decía que de quedarse terminaría enfrentándose al cazador legendario. Dio un portazo y desapareció.

Kaien suspiró derrotado. Zero nunca cambiaría, siempre trataría de resolver sus problemas él mismo sin aceptar la ayuda de alguien más. Pero bueno, Cross también se había pasado un tanto con su comentario. Sakura seguía mirando el lugar por donde se había escapado el prefecto.

-Perdona su comportamiento, Sakura-san. –dijo Kaien con tono amable. Sakura pareció no escucharlo–. Es sólo que Zero-kun es un chico algo terco.

El silencio de Sakura extrañó al director, pero al notar la forma de mirar de la chica, una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en sus finos labios. Suspiró resignado, tal parecía que esa noche Zero no podría encerrarse en su miseria.

-Lo más probable es que en este momento se encuentre en los establos. –contestó a la pregunta que Sakura no había formulado, pero que sabía que necesitaba conocer.

Así fue como Kaien Cross vio a la kunoichi marcharse directo hacia las caballerizas.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a llover; los rayos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos rompían la calma. Pesadas gotas de lluvia caían en picada en la tierra, mojándola. El viento arremolinaba los árboles con furia, como si quisiera arrancarlos del suelo.<p>

Zero se encontraba tumbado en la paja del establo, con los brazos cruzados atrás de la nuca y con expresión indescifrable, ignorando el sonido del agua chocando contra las paredes exteriores de la estructura. El hijo de su fallecida yegua Lily, yacía a su lado y lo miraba curioso, mientras que con su enorme cuerpo brindaba un poco de calor al cazador. El albino buscaba tranquilizarse después de haber hecho esa escena a Cross; aunque el vampiro sin colmillos no hubiese tenido la intención de molestarlo con sus palabras, sabía que tenía algo de razón. Después de todo, Zero se había comportado como un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en otra cosa. Ya luego le pediría disculpas a Kaien (que no era una disculpa propiamente dicha, pero Zero sabía que Cross aceptaba su forma de pedir perdón), y también arreglaría cuentas con ese maldito chupasangre de Seth.

_Ese hijo de perra._

El olor de Sakura llegó hasta su nariz, capturándolo inmediatamente y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó como un resorte de su posición quedando sentado, mientras su vista estaba fija en las puertas del establo. Ahí, parada, completamente empapada por la lluvia. Zero se quedó mudo por la apariencia de la chica, y por la mirada que ésta le dedicaba.

Los ojos de Sakura parecían gritar aliviados mientras entraba al establo y se quitaba la chaqueta, dejando expuesta gran parte de su piel blanca. Se acercó hacia el prefecto, se arrodilló junto a él y le sonrió.

Zero no supo qué hacer. Aun no asimilaba ver la figura femenina a su lado, ni tampoco la sonrisa honesta de ella. El olor a humedad no pudo esconder el olor de la chica, y de nuevo las ansias por beber de ella se hicieron presentes en él. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué siempre sería así cuando Sakura estuviera cerca de él? ¿Acaso su autocontrol se iría al carajo por la mera presencia de esa chica extraña?

La mano de Sakura acarició la mejilla del prefecto. El contacto de la mano cálida contra la piel fría, hizo estremecer a Zero, se viró para mirar a Sakura y vio que tenía un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas.

-No estoy acostumbrada a esto. –declaró retirando su mano. Zero sintió una especie de hueco en su corazón el perder el tacto tibio, pero no lo demostró–. Sé que no tengo el derecho a regañarte o decirte algo por tu comportamiento; no te conozco lo suficiente, y no sé lo que hayas pasado.

Zero bajo la cabeza, pero Sakura prosiguió.

-Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que no es bueno que alejes a las personas que se preocupan por ti. –sonrió–. Muchas personas dicen que buscar consuelo es de débiles y cobardes, pero yo pienso lo contrario. Buscar ayuda no te hace débil, que las personas se preocupen por ti no significa que seas inútil sino que te quieren ver bien. Así que, Kiryû-san, no vuelvas a guardar todos tus sentimientos. Sonara muy tonto lo que te diré, pero quiero conocerte, saber más sobre ti.

Abrazó por la nuca al prefecto, dejando que la cabeza blanquecina reposara en su pecho.

-Lo que te gusta, lo que odias, a lo que le temes. –Continuó, susurrándole de forma dulce–. ¿Tienes miedo de perder el control por mi sangre? Imponte ante tus impulsos; ¿Te odias a ti mismo por ser un vampiro, un monstruo? Hay humanos que son más terribles que los verdaderos monstruos.

El repiqueo de la lluvia seguía, pero Zero podía escuchar muy bien el latido del corazón de Sakura. Tan rítmico y calmado, una dulce melodía que fue apaciguándolo. Aunque una parte de su conciencia le gritaba que ese contacto tan íntimo entre ellos dos no debía de ser. Zero y Sakura apenas y se habían conocido, y él no debería de relajarse con ella.

_Quiero conocerte, saber más sobre ti._

Esas simples palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Esa chica era de verás muy extraña; bipolar, agresiva y con complejo de Tsundere, pero aun así, muy amable.

Su boca aun podía recodar el sabor del elixir escarlata de la kunoichi, que aunque había tomado poco, había sido lo suficientemente para saciar un tanto su sed.

-Oye, Haruno, me estás dejando sin aire. –articuló Kiryû. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces soltando de inmediato a Zero, tomó cierta distancia y se disculpó. El cazador resopló por la nariz, algo divertido por el enorme sonrojo de la hermosa muchacha.

-Lo siento, hay veces en las que no mido mi fuerza del todo bien. Creo que me falta más entrenamiento. –dijo rascándose la mejilla y con una sonrisa tonta. Zero bufó; pues la fuerza de Sakura no era exactamente lo que lo estaba asfixiando, pero bueno, ya da igual–. Ah, por cierto, quería entregarte esto antes de que… me mordieras.

Buscó entre los bolsillos de su saco, y saco el frasquito de medicina. Extendió su mano, y se lo entregó a Zero. Éste miró el frasco con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender muy bien el idioma que se usaba en la etiqueta.

-Es un medicamente que sirve para el insomnio. –explicó Sakura, ante la expresión del cazador. Pero Zero le miró desconfiado–. No es veneno, soy una ninja-médico, así que puedes estar seguro que es confiable. Yo lo tomó para dormir cuando terminó de trabajar en el hospital o cuando Sasuke y Naruto me invitan a sus entrenamientos.

Zero miró de nuevo el frasco, tardó cinco minutos en aceptarlo completamente. Abrió la tapa y tomó una de las pastillas color amarillo. Sakura sonrió por haber conseguido que –más rápido de lo que esperaba- Zero hubiese aceptado la medicina.

-Yo la hice. –declaró sintiéndose orgullosa. Zero la miró de reojo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues sabe horrible. –dijo levantándose. Y agregó–. Mucho peor de lo que cocina Kaien.

Caminó directo hacia la salida, dejando a Sakura con un tic en el ojo.

-Levántate, Haruno. –dijo Zero, mirando como todavía no se aplacaba la lluvia. Se quitó su chaqueta y se la aventó en la cabeza a la chica. A ella la apareció una venita en la frente–. Úsala.

Sakura parpadeó perpleja. ¿Era su imaginación o Zero estaba siendo amable con ella? Sea como fuese, aceptó el ofrecimiento y se puso la chaqueta negra, sabiendo que de ese modo ya no se mojaría más de lo que estaba.

-Gracias. –murmuró sonriendo y saliendo junto a Kiryû.

La lluvia parecía no detenerse, pero a ellos poco les importó.

Porque el momento que habían compartido los mantenía tibios, en el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Mierda, que me he tardado la vida en este capítulo, pero por fin lo terminé :). Me siento feliz al ver que he recibido muchos review, por eso procuraré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Bueno, aquí van las aclaraciones, la votación para saber que otra kunoichi aparecerá y las respuestas a sus review =D.

**(1):** Esto se refiere a que ambos son serios u.u, aunque Sasu-EMO no me guste tanto como Zero :P.

**(2):** Bueno, que esto no es ecchi, okay. Simplemente que las chicas Shojo no tienen las mismas medidas que una chica en un Shonen (Nada más vean Bleach y One Piece xD)

**(3):** Bueno, _Calculo Diferencial_ y _Filosofía_ son materias que se imparten en mi escuela ¬¬. Como neta no se que enseñen en VK, pues les metí algo de mi school ;).

**(4):** Yûki no me cae muy bien ¬¬, pero bueno, la necesito en el fic. Por cierto, lo que dice, lo dejo a la libre opinión de mis lectoras.

**(5):** Sasuke me salió muy OoC… pero me costó trabajo pensar en una frase para que el aclarara sus sentimientos por Sakura y que no sonara cursi ¬¬. Uhm, no me gustó como quedó xD.

**(6):** Oh, sí, ya aparecieron las chicas que harán pasara malos ratos a Sakura. Mi dios, en el siguiente capítulo tengo algo preparado para odien a estas dos a morir muajajajaja.

**(7):** Vamos, una pandillera nunca se podrá comparar con las habilidades de un ninja entrenado para matar.

**(8):** Como lo dice su nombre, Seth Shirabuki es el hijo de Sara Shirabuki :). Su pasado será develado conforme avance la trama, pero les puedo decir que tendrá mucho peso en la historia. Además, él nació cuando leí el capítulo 74 del manga de VK. Mi dios, como ame cuando Sara dejo en ridículo a Yûki frente a toda la clase nocturna ;).

**(9):** Luke Kain, como su nombre lo dice, es el hijo de Ruka y Akatsuki. Y como con Seth, su pasado será revelado en los siguientes capítulos.

**(10):** Este fic tendrá toques de todos los chicos de VK x Sakura; pero no se preocupen sólo serán roces. Cuando se decida por la otra kunoichi, entonces podrán elegir con quien quieren emparejarla.

**(11):** Según mi pésimo italiano, vendría siendo algo como: "_Cuídate la espalda, Cazador"_ y _"Lo mismo digo yo, Vampiro"_, respectivamente u.u. Es que me encanta el italiano, es mi idioma favorito. Aparte del castellano, por supuesto.

Y bueno, también acerca de los otros dos vampiros que aparecen... pues tenía que poner enemigos de los dos bandos (tanto humanos como vampiros). Supongo que ahora sigue el momento que todas esperan: ¡La Votación!

**He aquí a las candidatas:**

**1. Yamanaka Ino**

**2. Hyuuga Hinata**

**3. Tenten.**

**4. Temari.**

**5. La opción que gusten xD.**

La votación se cerrará en el cuarto capítulo, y en el quinto aparecerá la elección. También se reciben sugerencias de parejas.

**Ahora van las contestaciones a sus review: **

**Crazylove:** ¡Muerte a Yûki Cross/Kuran! Y lamentablemente no podré matarla u.u, pero bueno, que para eso tengo mis otros fic Kaname x Zero para hacerlo ;). Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**AlineKiryuu:** Yo también pienso que no hay muchos fics de esta hermosa parejita ¬¬. Pero yo me animé a escribir uno, y no me arrepiento. Espero te guste.

**Vicki27:** A mí también me gusta el Kaname x Yûki (que Zero sea de nosotras, las fans =3) Bueno, también me gusta el Senri x Sakura, por eso quiero escribir un poco de esos dos en el fic. Espero tu review.

**Gladis:** ¡Gracias a _Kami-sama_! Ya van dos chicas que declaran odiar a Yûki (inner: seh, que se muera) Bueno, gracias por tus halagos, y me honra pensar que para ser el primero que lees con esta pareja sea de tu agrado. Espero tu comentario de este capítulo, Gladis-chan.

**Saya-hime:** _Don't worry_, que el KanaYuki se queda como esta. A mí me gustaría meter a Ino porque realmente pienso que se pondría interesante, pero eso ya es a votación de ustedes :). Gracias por el review.

**Akari** **Kiryuu:** Pues espero que te guste esta continuación, gracias por comentar.

**Hanako:** gracias por tus amables palabras. No dudes en que mejorare para que ustedes, mis lectoras, puedan leer algo que valga la pena. Espero tu review.

Bueno, pues eso es todo de momento.

**Sinceramente, Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer.**


	3. Noche II

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover: **_Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: (Principales) **_Zero Kiryû x Sakura Haruno. __Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen. _**(Secundarias) **_All Vampire Knight x Sakura Haruno. Zero Kiryû x Sayori Wakaba. Aido Hanabusa x Sayori Wakaba._

**Lilith: **Siento mucho la demora, pero es que realmente estaba jodidamente ocupada u.u, además de que me robaron mi USB donde tenía todos mis fics (o sea, los capítulos ya terminados) y pues tuve que rescribir este capítulo cuando ya lo tenía acabado ¬¬. Bueno, sin más que decir, más que dedicarle este capítulo a **Jhosei Sol**, que tuvo la amabilidad de buscarme por face y pedirme la actualización para que yo dejará de hacer el burro y me pusiera a escribir.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Noche Dos**

**Niveles.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p>Después de regresar del establo, ambos chicos se habían encontrado a Kaien en la puerta de los dormitorios esperándoles con una sonrisa. Zero pasó de largo sin responder el saludo amable del ex cazador dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, empapando la alfombra por las cuantiosas gotas que caían de él. Sakura quedó un tanto confundida de ver como el rubio cenizo no le reprochaba nada a Kiryû. Sakura comprendió en ese instante que Cross conocía las maneras de ser del albino, y por lo tanto haber obtenido una disculpa directa era algo completamente imposible. Por tanto, se conformaba con que Zero no hablara más del tema.<p>

Sakura entró, estaba completamente empapada; la chaqueta de Zero sólo había ayudado un poco para que la fuerte venticas no la enfriara. Una suave toalla fue puesta en su cabeza, y sus cabellos húmedos fueron alborotados por las manos amables de Cross. Sakura lo miró por un momento desconcertada, para luego sonreír agradecida. Después de un rato, Haruno detuvo al director y retomando ella misma la labor.

—Preparé chocolate. —anunció Cross. Sakura asintió entusiasmada, de verás necesitaba algo caliente después de estar mojándose tanto por la lluvia. Se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, pero antes de dar dos pasos, Cross la detuvo colocando su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho.

Sakura le miró interrogativa.

—Gracias. —pronunció con tono pasivo, y mirada enternecedora. Aunque al principio Sakura no entendió a lo que se refería, pero Kaien dio un vistazo rápido hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Zero. Fue entonces, cuando la chica comprendió. Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosa al recordar el momento tan íntimo que habían vivido en el establo, y bajo la vista avergonzada.

—De nada. —fue lo único que respondió Sakura antes de salir disparada hacia la sala. El Director parpadeó extrañado, sin entender muy bien la reacción de ella. Se encogió de hombros, y sonrió ligeramente; tal vez la chica era muy tímida.

Mientras en la sala, Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá individual color crema. El sonrojo en sus mejillas todavía permanecía, como también el recuerdo constante del establo. Agitó su cabeza para azuzarse, y serenarse de nuevo.

A los cinco minutos, Kaien entró con una charola en la cual estaban tres tazas de chocolate caliente; Sakura tomó una, y la bebió lentamente, saboreando el dulce sabor y sintiéndose cálida. Kaien Cross la miró con una sonrisa paterna, y un tanto reconfortado de que esa vez el chocolate le haya quedado bien y no demasiado dulce o incomible. Disfrutó de la compañía silenciosa de la peli rosa, y del sentimiento familiar de apreciar como había adquirido una nueva hija.

Tras terminar la bebida, el Vampiro sin colmillos pidió a Sakura que le llevara su tasa con chocolate a Zero, pues él no podría entregársela personalmente ya que tendría que terminar de revisar algunos documentos sobre el mantenimiento de la Academia. Sakura aceptó tomando la tasa que sobraba, dio las buenas noches al rubio cenizo, y se dirigió hacia la habitación del prefecto.

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta y espero a que Zero saliera, pero tras unos minutos, no pasó nada. Volvió a tocar, y sucedió lo mismo. Resopló molesta, sin creer que Zero se hubiera quedado dormido tan rápido. Con ese pensamiento, tomó el pomo y lo giró, abrió de poco a poco la puerta. La tenue luz de la habitación le iluminó el rostro, mientras Sakura aun permanecía con la mitad del cuerpo fuera. Dentro de la recamara no había rastro alguno del cazador. Sakura frunció el ceño, y entró completamente, dejando el chocolate en un buro que estaba al lado de la cama. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, notando la tendencia minimalista que imperaba en el cuarto. A parte del buro, sólo había un sencillo ropero y una silla. Sakura soltó una risita, el cuarto de Zero le recordaba al de Shino Aburame, su amigo del Clan de los insectos (aunque la habitación de Shino era muy tétrica. De no ser porque sólo había ido junto con Hinata para pedirle un pergamino al chico, Sakura jamás su hubiera aventurado a entrar en aquella dimensión desconocida). Haruno vislumbró un portarretrato encima del ropero; la curiosidad que provocó encontrar una foto sobre el prefecto le hizo acercarse.

Sus ojos se toparon con la fotografía de una mujer de cabellos de tonalidad caoba claro, corto y ligeramente ondulado. Ojos expresivos de tonalidad ocre, mostraban calidez y serenidad, junto con una gran suspicacia. La piel blanca de la chica en la foto era resaltada por los rayos del sol que iluminaban su figura, y usaba un vestido blanco de costura simple, pero elegante. La mujer cargaba un ramo de lirios blancos, y al fondo de la fotografía se podía vislumbrar algo parecido a un parque. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sakura fue la sonrisa que mostraba la chica; un gesto tan natural y único, así como cálido. Esa chica poseía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Sakura no pudo evitar quedar un tanto embobada por la mujer de la foto (1).

No fue sino hasta que escuchó como el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose, que Sakura reaccionó. Volteó su cuerpo para dar con el cazador que había terminado de ducharse con sólo unos pantalones negros y el torso desnudo. Zero estaba secándose el cabello, y abrió un poco los ojos, extrañado al encontrarse con Sakura en su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sereno. Sakura notó como el tono de voz de Zero era menos severo que antes, sonrió internamente. Volvió hacia donde había dejado la taza con chocolate, la tomó y se la entregó al prefecto.

—Kaien-san lo hizo. —informó con una sonrisa. Zero miró con recelo el chocolate que le era ofrecido. Sakura, leyendo su gesto, habló de inmediato—. Está bueno. De verás, yo también lo bebí.

Zero dio una mirada alternativa entre Sakura y la taza, soltó un pequeño suspiro y aceptó el ofrecimiento. Luego se sentó en su cama, bebió un sorbo y continuó secándose el cabello. Sakura le miró medio enternecida. Una idea loca cruzó rápido por su cabeza al ver a Zero todavía con la toalla sobre el cabello blanco, y aunque intentó suprimirla, no pudo. Quería resistirse, pero le era imposible. Armándose de determinación avanzó hacia Kiryû, colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a secarle el pelo.

Zero abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa, miró de reojo a la chica, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada. Pero sólo se topó con la sonrisa radiante de Sakura.

—Así podrás beber el chocolate antes de que se enfrié. —declaró mientras emprendía su labor con entusiasmo. A Zero no le quedó alternativa más que aceptar las atenciones de Haruno.

No dijeron una sola palabra, pero sabían que no había necesidad de ello. Zero se sentía bastante cómodo así, en silencio. Además de que se sentía bien como las manos suaves de la chica secaban con cuidado las hebras húmedas de su cabeza. Tras un rato, y cuando el cabello de Zero estuvo seco, Sakura quitó la toalla y la colocó sobre una pequeña silla al lado de la cama. Luego, se sentó al lado del prefecto, mirando con curiosidad como bebía el líquido caliente.

—Disculpa, Kiryû-san, quisiera preguntarte algo. Claro, si me lo permites. —habló con una sonrisa tímida. Zero le miró por el rabillo del ojo, tomó otro sorbo de chocolate, y asintió. Sakura respiró profundamente antes de preguntar—. ¿Por qué no querías que supiera que eras un vampiro?

Zero dejó de beber de golpe, limpió las comisuras de sus labios que habían quedado impregnadas de marrón y miró a Sakura impasiblemente. Vale, había esperado que la chica comenzara a hacerle preguntas, pero no exactamente ésa. Sakura percibió inmediatamente la sorpresa de su compañero, entonces supo que había metido la pata, sabía que debía haber pensado mejor si hacer esa pregunta era lo mejor o no.

—Perdón-… —iba a disculparse, pero Zero la interrumpió de inmediato.

—Creí que me verías como uno de ellos. —pronunció Zero bajando la mirada. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, había esperado de él que le reclamara incluso que le ordenara que saliera de su habitación; pero la sinceridad impuesta en las palabras de Zero la dejó atónita. Sintió como a su corazón lo estrujaran con una mano, una sensación parecida a cuando veía sufrir a Naruto debido a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él.

No, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Ella ya no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras Zero sufría. Por segunda vez en esa noche, Sakura abrazó por la cabeza al cazador. Como Zero no había previsto esto, dejo caer la taza de chocolate en el suelo. Su cuerpo quedo casi inmóvil, ni siquiera pudo encarar a la chica pues ésta lo tenía muy bien afianzado.

—¿Pero qué…? —pronunció Zero.

—¡Jamás te compararía con un vampiro fuera de control! —replicó Sakura con voz decidida. Zero pareció quedarse completamente estático, sus ojos amatistas se abrieron completamente debido a la impresión y a lo inesperado de las palabras de Sakura—. Kiryû-san siempre será Kiryû-san, no podría verte de otra forma. Lamento mucho haberte hecho una pregunta tan estúpida, dije que quería conocerte más pero no debí haber preguntado algo que te incomodara. Perdóname.

Kiryû quedó completamente atontado por esas palabras tan repentinas. Su corazón pareció acelerarse un poco, y sintió como su boca no podía formar una frase coherente. Ni siquiera trató de separarse de la chica, el delicioso aroma de la muchacha lo metió en una especie de trance y los brazos que se cernían alrededor de su cabeza se mostraban firmes y cálidos. Ella en verdad decía la verdad. Por un fugaz momento por la mente de Zero surgió una pregunta que él no supo contestar.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estando con ella? Zero entendía que no se conocían demasiado y también que Sakura no pertenecía a su _'mundo'_, pero aun así, se sentía realmente bien con ella.

Tomó una de las muñecas de la chica, ella pensó que Zero quería que lo soltara así que aflojó su agarre. Pero tan pronto como Sakura dejo de abrazarlo, Kiryû tiró de su brazo para estrecharla contra su pecho mientras que una de sus manos se enredaba en los cabellos rosas. Sakura fue tomada por sorpresa, creyó que Zero de nuevo era dominado por su sed pero descartó de inmediato esa idea cuando notó el latido tranquilo del corazón del cazador y como Zero no parecía tener la intención de morderle.

—Kiryû-san. —pronunció suavemente, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Nadie jamás la había abrazado con tanta fuerza y tanta desesperación, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el cazador escondía algo más que cansancio y pesadez tras sus hermosos ojos. Sakura no había necesitado tratar mucho con él para percatarse de que Zero era una de esas personas que se guardaban los sentimientos. Amor, amabilidad, nobleza pero también, odio, rencor y dolor. Sakura sentía que tenía que ayudar a Zero porque no sólo le recordaba a Naruto sino también al último de los Uchiha. Tenía tantas similitudes como diferencias con esos dos, que Sakura podría jurar que sus amigos estaban ahí, con ella. ¡Oh pero claro! Ella sabía que Zero era único, y ya no volvería a compararlo con los dos shinobis. Después de todo, Zero Kiryû era alguien que merecía que ella lo viera como era, un chico serio pero muy amable y noble (2).

—¿Me podrías soltar?

Zero no la escuchó, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Sakura sonrió interiormente, divertida al parecer de que el hombre siempre terminara ignorándola. Movió sus brazos para hacerle notar que debía soltarla, Kiryû respingó quedito. Se separó unos cuantos centímetros de ella para mirar directo a sus ojos, ella le sostuvo la mirada. La cara de Sakura expresaba pura curiosidad preguntándose qué estaría viendo Zero en ella.

—Debemos limpiar la alfombra, no creo que te guste que quede pegajosa por el chocolate. —dijo ella. Zero reaccionó a esto, soltándola de inmediato. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura, y notó la sonrisa de ella.

Sakura se separó por completo del cazador, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada amatistas. Se detuvo un momento.

—Iré por algo para limpiar, espérame aquí. —dijo, sonriéndole. Salió de la habitación con prisa.

Zero se quedó en silencio un momento. ¿Qué diablos había pasado por su mente al abrazar así a la chica peli rosa? Se sentía atraído por su sangre, eso lo admitía, pero eso era muy diferente a sentir cautivado por ella. Tal vez sólo era porque Sakura emanaba calidez y sinceridad, su actitud amable y gruñona resultaba una mezcla bizarra pero extrañamente agradable. Zero dejo escapar un suspiro resignado, llevó una mano a su boca y rozó sus colmillos recordando como momentos antes había mordido el cuello virgen de Sakura. Sólo había probado un sorbo de aquel exquisito elixir, pero eso no fue suficiente para grabarse el sabor de la chica. Una pregunta relampagueó en su mente, intentó ignorarla pero su lado vampírico parecía no querer dejarlo en paz.

¿Si Sakura era lo suficientemente amable, tanto o más que Yûki, le dejaría beber su sangre como lo había hecho su hermana adoptiva hace tantos años?

Zero sintió asco de sí mismo por semejante suposición, incluso por haber comparado a las dos chicas. Yûki no era Sakura. Y era obvio que Sakura no era como Yûki. Entonces, Zero decidió terminantemente no volver a preguntarse algo tan sin sentido. Aunque una parte de su mente divagaba en la idea de poder lograr que esa chica de ojos esmeralda le brindase lo que tanto anhelaba.

Las cavilaciones de Zero se vieron interrumpidas cuando Sakura asomó su cabeza en la puerta de la habitación. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba sus labios.

—Disculpa pero… ¿me podrías indicar donde están los utensilios para el aseo? —preguntó. Zero parpadeó un poco, miró por un rato a la chica y luego sonrió suave e imperceptiblemente.

—Para ser una mujer ninja, se te pasan por alto muchas cosas, Haruno. —dijo Zero. Sakura frunció un poco los labios y fulminó con su mirada al mayor.

—Puede que sea una kunoichi, pero eso no significa que pueda saberlo todo. Además, apenas llegué ayer. —puntualizó.

—Y yo que pensaba que los shinobis podían hacerlo todo. —Zero se levantó de su cama, caminó hacia donde ella y salió de la habitación. Sakura lo siguió de inmediato. Zero la llevó hasta una puerta al lado de la cocina, le indicó que esa era la bóveda donde guardaban todos los utensilios de limpieza. Tomaron algunos y volvieron a su habitación. Sakura comenzó a limpiar la gran mancha marrón, siendo Zero quien le ayudaba.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que Sakura se olvidó de preguntar por el nombre de la chica del retrato. Se le había borrado de la mente después de hacer su primera pregunta y como su atención ahora estaba concentrada en limpiar, ignoró su curiosidad por saber quien era esa joven y si ella era una amiga de Zero. Además, quería conocer el secreto de esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la mujer; esa sonrisa, que sabía Sakura, era dedicada a alguien especial.

* * *

><p>Kaname Kuran entró con paso elegante a su enorme mansión. Fue recibido con una reverencia por sus sirvientes, mientras que la Ama de llaves le indicaba los sucesos acontecidos en el día. Si bien Kaname sabía de antemano todo lo que sucedía en su Mansión, tenía que escuchar las indicaciones de la vampiresa le decía. Sobre todo cuando le informaba de la situación de Yûki. Parecía que su esposa batallaba un poco con los síntomas del embarazo, aunque no tanto porque Ruka era quien estaba al pendiente de controlarla (la noble Souen era la única que tenía el carácter suficiente para poner a una mujer sangrepura embarazada en su lugar). También le informó que Hanabusa Aido había salido por varias golosinas que se le antojaron a la castaña, porque se habían acabado por completo las que se guardaban en las enormes despensas de la cocina. Fuera de eso, no había ocurrido nada interesante. Después de terminar de rendir su informe, Kaname ordenó a la Ama de llaves que se retirara; ésta asintió para desaparecer entre los largos pasillos.<p>

Entonces, Kaname subió las escaleras que daban a la habitación principal. Los sonidos de risas, cuchicheos se oían dentro del cuarto; la voz dulce de Yûki se distinguía de entre todas por ser la que más reflejaba felicidad. Kaname sonrió complacido. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en el pasado, tantas que nunca creyó que para él hubiese salvación. Pero ahora tenía todo lo que había logrado llenar el hueco en su corazón, Kaname estaba realmente feliz. Aunque aun persistía en él su lado oscuro, una parte que nunca se borraría por completo de la esencia innata del sangrepura. Kaname nunca podría deshacerse de ese vicio suyo de querer manipular todo a su alrededor.

De nuevo oyó las voces cantarinas de las tres vampiras dentro de la alcoba. Kuran sabía que Yûki confiaba en él ahora más que nunca, tendrían un bebé, esa era la razón. Yûki ya nunca se separaría de su lado, permanecería ahí, con él.

Eternamente.

Una sonrisa sádica cruzó los labios perfilados de Kaname; logró que el pequeño gorrión se quedara sin alas, sin poder volar, pero sin extrañar el cielo (3).

Tocó la puerta, más por educación que por ganas, después de todo estaba en su casa; aunque no quería importunar a su esposa ni tampoco interrumpir una charla entre chicas (Kaname podía ser el Rey de los vampiros, pero ese tipo de charlas hacían temblar a cualquiera, incluido él). Yûki le espetó que pasara. Kaname abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena de lo más graciosa. Una molesta Yûki Kuran se mordía el labio inferior mirando su juego de cartas, tal parecía que no había tenido una buena racha. Ruka y Seiren la miraban imperturbable, para después dirigir su atención a Kaname y darle la bienvenida con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho. —pronunció Kaname viendo el ceño fruncido de Yûki y como gotitas de sudor resbalaban de su frente producto de que su cerebro estuviera trabajando a marchas forzadas para tratar de ganar a las dos nobles.

—Yûki-sama se aburría así que se nos ocurrió enseñarle a jugar póker. —dijo Ruka, sin siquiera prestar atención a sus cartas. Sabía que con la mano que tenía la castaña no tendría oportunidad contra ella—. Aprende bien.

Era obvio que eso no era verdad. Yûki se tensó más porque ahora Kaname la miraba atento.

—Me rindo. —dijo por fin lanzando todas las cartas al aire. Su boca se torció en un adorable puchero—. No tengo talento para los juegos de azar.

Kaname sonrió. Recogió algunas cartas que habían quedado en el suelo justo a sus pies, las acomodó en un mazo y se acercó a su esposa.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que aprendas bien como jugarlo. —apremió entregándole las cartas a Seiren para que las guardara. Yûki infló los cachetes, Kuran sólo atinó a sonreír aun más. Después de un rato, Yûki se rindió de su comportamiento infantil, suspiró y concentró su mirada en su esposo, sus labios se estiraron.

—Perdona mi comportamiento, Kaname, es sólo que aun no puedo lidiar muy bien con estos bochornos por el embarazo. —dijo levantándose de la cama, yendo donde el castaño para recibirlo con un beso en la mejilla—. Bienvenido de nuevo.

—Es bueno estar aquí.

—¿Y bien, ha sucedido algo nuevo en el Concejo?

Kaname sabía que era tiempo de decirle a Yûki lo que ocurría, pues al fin y al cabo no era nada que la sangrepura no debería conocer. Las dos nobles, aun sentadas en la amplia cama, se alzaron de ésta para permitirles a los dos amantes un poco de privacidad. Ellas ya sabían bastante sobre el tema, Seiren por ser guardaespaldas de Kaname tenía que conocer sobre todo, y para Ruka se aplicaba el mismo concepto. Las dos vampiresas salieron de la habitación tan silenciosamente que Yûki no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Por fin solos, ambos sangrepuras se dirigieron a un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, se sentaron. Yûki miraba a su esposo con atención, sabía que ahora le contaría todo.

—Ayer cuando Aido, Takuma y yo salimos para ir a la junta con Yagari, el auto fue interceptado por un hombre. Era un cazador malherido que huía de múltiples Nivel E que habían perdido el control, tal parecía que él había salido lo suficientemente ileso para pedir ayuda.

Yûki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ella sólo tenía algunas referencias sobre ese ataque, Ruka le había contestado cuando se lo preguntó. Lo que desconocía eran los detalles.

—Obviamente nos hicimos cargo de todos los vampiros descontrolados. —prosiguió Kaname—. Subimos a los cazadores a la limosina para llevarlos a la Asociación. En cuanto llegamos, el cuerpo médico los atendió… aunque sucedió algo extraño. Una mujer humana se acercó a una cazadora, y usó un tipo de curación que nadie había visto; en menos de lo que pudimos notar, las heridas mortales en el cuerpo de la cazadora habían desaparecido.

—Imposible… —musitó Yûki. Ella nunca había conocido a un humano con semejantes capacidades.

—Esa chica rápidamente llamó la atención de todos, pero lo que los cazadores no notaron fue su olor. —la Kuran enarcó una ceja, perpleja. Kaname explicó—. Ella tenía impregnado el olor de su propia sangre en sus ropas. Yûki, sabes perfectamente que nuestra sangre tiene un olor que ningún vampiro de otros niveles puede resistir.

—Lo sé, Querido. —emitió Yûki en un susurro.

—Yûki, aun falta que te cuente todo. —dijo Kaname—. Esta chica demostró una habilidad que nunca antes había visto en un humano, pero también el olor de su sangre era parecido al de un purasangre. Ella olía a vampiro.

Yûki abrió aun más sus hermosos ojos. De pronto, sintió su boca seca debido a que se había quedado sin palabras. No era normal encontrar un humano tan especial. Una humana que pudiera tener una sangre tan deliciosa como ella, como una Sangre Pura. Entonces, las pupilas de Yûki se contrajeron cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza, sintió su cuerpo temblar ligeramente ante tal posibilidad.

—Todo estará bien, Yûki. —pronunció Kaname acariciando con dulzura la mejilla de ella. Acarició también sus cabellos y beso su frente—. No tienes por qué preocuparte. La situación está bajo control. La chica está ahora bajo la tutela de la Asociación, he ordenado al Concejo esperar hasta mañana en la tarde para tener un audiencia para conocerla.

—Pero, Kaname, —reprochó Yûki— no puedes permitir que los Ancianos del Concejo la conozcan. A pesar de que ellos firmaron un tratado de paz con los cazadores, no querrán que la chica quede bajo su cuidado. Además, no me imaginó a los Ancianos perdiendo la oportunidad de beber la sangre de esta chica.

—Lo sé. —replicó Kaname—. Es por eso que Yagari y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. La chica se quedara en la Academia Cross, así estará vigilada por ambos bandos. Y cuando la traigan a la junta mañana, Takuma se encargará de que llegue bien.

Yûki apretó un poco los labios. Aun estaba dudosa de si eso bastaría para mantener a raya al Concejo. Ella no deseaba que una guerra estallara de nuevo, y haría todo lo que pudiera para evitarlo, si es que acaso la situación requería de su presencia. Por un momento, Yûki pensó en la desafortunada chica y en todo lo que tendría que pasar. Pensó en que, sin saberlo y sin quererlo, sería un blanco para los viejos vampiros sedientos de poder y de sangre.

—Dime, Kaname, la sangre de esta chica es muy parecida a la de nosotros, entonces…

Yûki calló por un momento, insegura de proseguir. Pero Kaname asintió, él ya sabía todo lo que su esposa diría. Kaname ya se lo había figurado desde el momento en que había conocido a Sakura.

—Los Ancianos querrán probar si su sangre tiene los mismos efectos que la nuestra. —musitó ella—. Querrán que ella sea una donadora; es humana, Kaname, una humana. No tiene nuestras habilidades para defenderse de un ataque, ni tampoco los vampiros le tendrán miedo.

—Tranquila, Yûki, ella no tendrá de que preocuparse. Los cazadores le ordenaron a uno de los suyos mantenerla vigilada.

—¿A quién, Kaname? —preguntó Yûki con simple curiosidad. Kaname guardó silencio un instante, sus ojos marrones miraron fijamente a su esposa, y ella notó de quien se trataba por su expresión. Su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho, sus labios temblaron un poco.

—¿Por qué escogieron a Zero para algo así? Él aun puede caer al nivel E, ponerlo a cuidar a esa niña… ¿No será contraproducente?

—Kiryû puede manejarlo, Yûki. —pronunció Kaname suavemente, colocando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

—¡Lo sé, Kaname! —replicó exasperada. Tras un minuto se dio cuenta de que había gritado sin que su esposo tuviera la culpa. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada—. Perdón, pero yo… aun no puedo olvidar lo que pasó.

—Lo entiendo. —dijo Kaname abrazándola—. Entiendo que no puedo mandar sobre tu corazón, ni hacer que olvides lo que sucedió hace tantos años. Pero, Yûki, es tiempo de que superes eso.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de repentinas lágrimas, las cuales resbalaron por sus mejillas y empaparon las ropas de Kuran. Apretó más el abrazo, como si temiese perder el equilibrio si dejase de abrazar a Kaname.

—No puedo olvidarlo, no quiero. —musitó con la voz llena de sentimiento. Una voz triste y apagada—. Lo que pasó… no, lo que le pasó a ella no podré perdonármelo en toda mi existencia (4).

Kaname no dijo nada, sabía que no debía. Por eso lo único que hizo fue apretar más a su esposa entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole consuelo, secando sus lágrimas. No quería verla sufrir, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo. Yûki era una mujer muy sensible, muy susceptible a llorar. Kaname no quería que ella derramara más lágrimas. Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de su mujer, utilizó sus poderes para dejar inconsciente a Yûki. El cuerpo delicado se deslizó entre los brazos de Kaname, él la cargó y la acomodó perfectamente en la cama.

—Buenas noches. —musitó besándole ligeramente los labios para después darse la vuelta, abrir la puerta y desaparecer entre los oscuros pasillos.

* * *

><p>Después de haber terminado de limpiar el desastre en la habitación de Zero, Sakura se había retirado a dormir. Aunque antes de irse, Haruno le indicó a su guía que las pastillas que le había dado sólo debían tomarse en la noche. Zero la había mirado con una mirada interrogativa, a lo que Sakura respondió que el medicamento causaba mucho sueño y que, por tal motivo, no podía tomarlas a menos de que se retirara a dormir. Sakura le deseó buenas noches, y se retiró a su respectiva habitación. Estando dentro, Sakura se sacó el uniforme aun húmedo, vio como sobre su cama había varias bolsas. Se acercó a ellas para mirar su interior, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver las enormes cantidades ropa que poseían las bolsas. Sacó algunas prendas, se dirigió al baño donde se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared y se midió algunas. Le quedaban muy bien, eran muy bonitas y sobre todo, eran nuevas. Todavía tenían la etiqueta puesta. Haruno volvió a donde estaban las demás bolsas, observó que había una nota, la tomó y la leyó.<p>

«_Sakura-san: Me he tomado la molestia de conseguirte algo de ropa. No te preocupes por la talla, creo que le he atinado a tus medidas. Espero te guste todo lo que escogí para ti. Sinceramente, Kaien Cross._ »

Sakura miró enternecida la nota, la acercó a su pecho a la altura de su corazón y agradeció infinitamente la amabilidad del director. Mañana por la mañana le daría las gracias, también le pediría permiso de conseguir un empleo para poder pagar la ropa, Sakura no podía dejar que Kaien pagara todo para ella.

—¡Bien, ahora mañana tengo que esforzarme el doble! —se apremió, para después buscar entre las bolsas algo que le sirviera para dormir. Lo encontró de inmediato, un suave pijama de algodón de color amarillo. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Se la puso sintiéndose cómoda al instante hasta que una pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

_«—¿Me habrá comprado ropa interior? _—pensó.»

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Si Kaien le había comprado ropa, entonces… Sakura regresó su atención a las demás bolsas que aun no revisaba, buscó tratando de encontrar lo que le carcomía la curiosidad, pero grande fue su alivio cuando no encontró nada. Fue entonces cuando cargó todas las bolsas (diecinueve para ser exactas) las metió con mucho cuidado al closet, ya luego acomodaría apropiadamente todo. Se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

No tardó mucho en adentrarse en un sueño profundo. Y en éste en especial, Sakura se encontraba de pie, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, sólo una pequeña luz sobre su cabeza alumbraba un poco, no mucho en realidad. Haruno hecho una mirada por todo el terreno, intentando encontrar algo, aunque no tenía muy claro que sería ése algo. Además, la oscuridad le aterraba, aunque nunca había desarrollado alguna fobia a ella. Pero estar a oscuras… le incomodaba. Sus ojos verdes no daban con un objeto en común, incluso le fue imposible mirar su mano frente a ella. Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de su pecho, buscó serenarse respirando hondo pero no lo logró. Cada segundo que pasaba en la oscuridad la hacían ponerse paranoica, sentía cosas que no tendría que sentir… ¡Por todos los cielos, ella era una kunoichi! Debía de controlarse, pero la sensación era demasiado para Sakura. No, no lloraría. Definitivamente no lloraría. Pero no quería estar más en la oscuridad. Echó a andar de prisa, sin importarle no ver algo más que la nada. Sin importarle caer muchas veces, tropezar cuando la angustia se hacía más grande. Gritó el nombre de sus amigos.

«—¡_Naruto_! ¡_Sasuke_! ¡_Sai_!»

No funcionaba. Ninguno rostro familiar apareció frente sus ojos. Su respiración se agitó, y sus piernas flaquearon. No quería estar sola. No… no…

«—¡_Naruto, Sasuke, por favor, no me dejen_ _sola_! ¡_Sai, dime fea de nuevo_!»

La voz de Sakura se oía quebrada, pero no debía llorar. No lloraría jamás, nunca. Pero se sentía tan angustiada, tan abandonada. En ese mundo oscuro no había nada que pudiera consolarla. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nada servía. Sus pasos se volvían lentos, tal parecía que el tiempo se detenía y con él su cuerpo. Se sentía pesada, cayó de nuevo pero esta vez no pudo levantarse. Una fuerza invisible parecía pegarla al suelo, luchó contra ella, pero aun así no era suficiente. Sakura se sintió frustrada, no podía hacer nada, la oscuridad ahora parecía querer controlar su cuerpo. Vio como líneas de color negro adornaban sus brazos y sangre negra comenzaba a surgir de sus extremidades. Sakura dio un grito, estaba conmocionada y aterrada, no quería estar ahí.

« —¡_Naruto_! ¡_Sasuke_!...»

Sakura se despertó de golpe. Su pecho se movía agitado, el sudor resbalada por su frente y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Miró con ojos desorbitados la habitación a su alrededor. Se topó con el papel tapiz color magenta, con el piso de madera y con las cortinas blancas obstruyendo los pequeños rayos de sol que apenas alumbraban un poco. Sakura respiró tranquila, todo había sido un sueño, no, más bien una pesadilla. Una de las muchas que alteraban a Sakura a la hora de dormir. Se abrazó a sí misma, mordió su labio inferior con rabia ¿Es que las pesadillas nunca se iban a terminar? Sakura había olvidado cuando habían empezado esos sueños tan horribles, pero casi siempre se trataba del mismo. Ella, la oscuridad, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada… apretó el abrazo más. Pero sabía que esa sensación no se disiparía de momento.

Tenía que buscar algo con el que disipar su mente, olvidarse de las pesadillas. Giró su vista de nuevo hacia la ventana, apenas había notado que ya había amanecido. Ahora miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama, marcaban las seis en punto. Según el horario que debía seguir, entraba siempre las ocho a la Academia, y aun Kaien no había tocado a su puerta lo cual seguramente significaba que todavía estaba dormido. Sakura suspiró, se levantó de su cama y abrió por completo las cortinas, miró con detenimiento las montañas a lo lejos. El resplandor del amanecer aun se escondía en el horizonte.

Después de tender su cama y dar una limpieza rápido a su cuarto, Sakura se dio una ducha y se vistió con el uniforme nuevo que la había conseguido Cross. Este le quedaba bien, le entraba perfectamente en el pecho. Complacida por esto, Sakura juró que haría lo posible por compensar el esfuerzo del hombre para que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

Salió de su cuarto, yendo directamente a la cocina, no sin antes echar una ojeada rápida a la puerta de Zero, y supo que el cazador aun no se levantaba. Bajó las escaleras topándose con un Kaien recién despierto. Ambos se dieron los buenos días con una sonrisa. Kaien iba a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno, a lo que Sakura se ofreció para ayudarle.

—Aunque no soy muy buena cocinando. —dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

—Oh, no te preocupes por ello. Si lo hacemos entre los dos posiblemente nos salga algo que sea, por lo menos, comestible. —animó el hombre, siempre con una sonrisa paterna en los labios. Ambos fueron directamente hacia la cocina. Kaien se puso un mandil color durazno —un regalo que Yûki le había dado hace muchos años—, y le tendió a Sakura uno color amarillo claro.

Listos para preparar el menú, ambos se dividieron las instrucciones del manual. Kaien prepararía el pan francés, mientras Sakura picaría toda la fruta, y también algo de verdura para preparar el almuerzo después. Cuando Sakura tomó el cuchillo, respiró hondo y con una rapidez sobrehumana comenzó a cortar y picar las frutas con mucha precisión. Kaien Cross la miraba boquiabierto y con una gota resbalándole de su frente. Sakura movía el cuchillo perfectamente debido a su entrenamiento ninja en esas armas. Y lo que más le sorprendió fue la gran habilidad de hacerlo sin siquiera parpadear. Tan rápido terminó con las frutas, Sakura comenzó con las verduras que serían utilizadas para preparar sopa de tomate. Kaien sonreía complacido mientras preparaba el pan francés. Estaba tan concentrado observando a la chica cortando los vegetales que no se dio cuenta de que Zero había despertado y que ahora estaba en la entrada de la cocina. El ex humano se tallaba los ojos, aun estaba algo somnoliento pero se distrajo viendo lo concentrada que estaba Sakura.

—Buenos días, Zero-kun. —saludó Kaien cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de la presencia del albino. Zero emitió un gruñido en forma de saludo, entró en la cocina y se sentó junto a la barra. Sakura dejo de cortar para mirar sus espaldas y saludar a Kiryû con una sonrisa.

—Hoy Sakura-san está ayudándome a preparar el desayuno. —dijo Kaien como si Zero no lo hubiera notado—. Y ahora que tiene puesto su nuevo uniforme se ve tan linda.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente. Su primer sonrojo del día.

—Sólo estoy picando algunas verduras, eso es todo. —dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Pero su respuesta sólo hizo que Kaien se le aventara en un abrazo de oso que amenazaba con dejarla sin aire. Cross estaba feliz. Zero miraba la escena fastidiado. Sabía que Kaien no tardaría mucho en comportarse como un padre amoroso con Sakura.

—Eso significa que ayunaré hoy, dudo mucho que lo que ustedes cocinen sea muy saludable. —espetó Zero con franqueza, con toda la intención de molestar a Sakura.

La chica se le quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño. Kaien berreó como niño pequeño.

—¡Que cruel eres! —comentó lloriqueando—. Y yo que pensaba cocinar tu platillo favorito el día de hoy.

—Eso quiere decir que piensas envenenarme también en el almuerzo.

Ese comentario causo otro puchero en Kaien. Sakura dejo de fruncir el ceño, de nuevo la sensación de cosquilleo se apoderó de su garganta. Comenzó a reír bajito, captando la atención de los dos hombres.

—Parece ser que Sakura-san se divierte a nuestras expensas. —dijo Kaien tratando de sonar indignado, lo cual no se notaba mucho en su voz. Sakura dejo de reír, pero su sonrisa no se borró de sus labios.

—Es sólo que me recordaron a dos de mis mejores amigos. —dijo ella.

— ¿Mejores amigos? Hablas de los amigos que tienes en… ¿Konoha, verdad? —preguntó Kaien. Sakura asintió. Si bien no podía comentar nada sobre el mundo shinobi, si podía hablar un poco acerca de sus amigos.

—Uno se llama Naruto Uzumaki, él es el Hokage de nuestra aldea. Otro es Sasuke Uchiha. —dijo.

—Ya veo. Pero podrías explicarme por favor, ¿qué es Hokage? —pronunció Cross.

—Bueno, pues el Hokage es el ninja más fuerte y hábil de nuestra aldea. Uhm, creo que si puedo contarles sobre eso. —Sakura pareció meditarlo un momento—. En mi mundo, el sistema en el que se divide a los shinobis es en niveles, de acuerdo a las habilidades que posean. Están los gennin, que son los ninjas novatos. Los chunnin, que son más habilidosos que los gennin. Los jounin que son shinobis muy capaces. Y también existen los ANBU, que son ninjas que hacen misiones secretas.

Kaien parpadeó perplejo, él conocía un poco sobre ninjas, pero no tanto. Incluso Zero se había interesado en la explicación de Sakura.

—Hm, y eso es lo único que puedo decirles. Ya que el código a seguir no permite que hable más de lo necesario. Lo lamento si esto les molesta.

—Todo lo contrario, Sakura-san, entendemos que no puedes decir mucho acerca de tu aldea. Seguramente es para mantener el orden. —Kaien le palmeó el hombro, consolador—. Además, con lo que nos dijiste podemos intuir fácilmente que tu mundo es complicado, así que no haremos preguntas demás.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

—Ahora tengo algo más que preguntarte, es simple curiosidad. —Dijo Kaien—. En esa pirámide de niveles, ¿tu cual lugar ocupas?

Sakura guardó silencio por un minuto.

—Soy ANBU. —Respondió con sencillez, dejando anonadado al director—. Ah, pero no se preocupe, Kaien-san, sólo soy parte del Escuadrón Médico. Mi deber es atender a los heridos en batallas, nada más.

Sakura mintió acerca de eso, ella también estaba capacitada para pelear de ser necesario. Pero no debía decirlo, el código que seguía impedía revelar sus secretos al enemigo, aunque Kaien y Zero no lo fueran.

—Oh, ya veo. —dijo Kaien, suspirando—. Es por eso que pudiste usar esa técnica tan rara para curar ayer, ¿verdad? Jamás creí que algo pudiera impresionarme de nuevo. En todo lo que llevo de vida, nunca vi algo como lo que hiciste en la Asociación.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No fue nada, realmente hice lo más básico del ninjutsu médico. —dijo con una sonrisa sincera, dejando el cuchillo en la barra al terminar de picar las verduras.

—Pero gracias a ti no se perdió ninguna vida. —apremió Kaien. Sakura se rascó la mejilla apenada, volviendo a restarle importancia al asunto. Tal parecía que el mayor no dejaría de alabarla.

Tras unos minutos más de charla, cuando por fin el desayuno estuvo listo. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Kaien la informó a Sakura que ese día no haría guardia al terminar sus clases debido a que el Concejo de Ancianos mandaría por ella en la tarde. Ante la mirada gélida de Zero, Cross tuvo que explicarse rápidamente. Debido a que la Asociación de Cazadores tendría la custodia de Sakura, los Ancianos vampiros demandaron de mínimo conocerla para ver si no representaba un peligro para ellos. Obviamente eso no era lo que verdaderamente planeaban, pero Kaname había prometido a Yagari que la chica no sufriría daño alguno. Por tal motivo, Sakura tendría que ser escoltada por un vampiro hacia el Concejo.

—¿Qué pasará con la Clase Nocturna? —dijo la chica.

—No te preocupes por eso, Seth-kun se encargara de mantener todo bajo control. El vampiro que vendrá por ti se llama Takuma Ichijou, es uno de los nobles más cercanos a Kaname, además Zero te acompañara.

—Entendido. Entonces, debo suponer que lo que pide este Concejo, no es sólo para asegurarse de que yo no soy un peligro, sino además quieren ver que tan cierto es el rumor acerca de mi sangre. —tan rápido como lo había dicho, había dejado de nuevo a los dos hombres sorprendidos. Ahora sabían que Sakura no sólo era habilidosa sino también muy inteligente—. Seguramente querrán comprobarlo de la peor manera posible… aunque creo que estoy sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas.

—El Concejo de Ancianos existió mucho antes que la Asociación, ellos son muy apegados a seguir las reglas del mundo vampírico, sin importarles algo que les pase a los humanos. Eso ha cambiado un poco ahora que Kaname es el líder, pero aun quedan vampiros viejos que no ven con buenos ojos el nuevo orden.

Zero bufó ante la mención del castaño. Aunque Sakura no entendió el porqué de ese gesto.

—Pero ya te dije que no debes preocuparte, además no creerás que te dejaré ir así sin nada que te ayude a defenderte ¿o sí? —preguntó Kaien. Cross podía ser un poco infantil, pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de uno de sus hijos adoptados, él no se andaba por las ramas en cuanto a protección se refería. Por lo tanto ya había pensado en conseguirle un arma a Sakura, al fin y al cabo la chica no tendría problemas en usarla.

Cuando el desayuno terminó ambos jóvenes se retiraron. Como en al día anterior, Sakura siguió al prefecto en silencio pero está vez estaba más animada. De nueva cuenta los estudiantes se acercaron a ellos, Sakura pudo vislumbrar a las dos chicas que le habían dado la bienvenida, las saludó y ellas se acomodaron una a cada lado. Zero lo permitió, las chicas eran humanas después de todo. También estaban ahí Midori Sasagawa y Kyoko Hinamori, enemigas recién juradas de la pelirosa, aunque Sakura ni les prestó atención.

Cuando comenzaron las clases, ambas chicas le indicaron a Sakura que la última sería la clase de deporte.

—Y creo que será la mejor clase que tendremos en toda nuestra vida. —susurró una de las muchachas. Su nombre era Kaze Takushi, de cabellos cortos castaño oscuro y ojos color anaranjado, piel blanca ligeramente tostada por el sol. Tenía la apariencia de una de esas chicas a las que les importa un pepino la moda y el maquillaje, todo un tributo a lo regio y mal combinado. Llevaba puesto el uniforme negro con una chaqueta azul brillante que podría haber dejado más ciego a un ciego y unas botas color amarillo de un tono chillón (5).

—¿Por qué lo dices, Takushi-san? —cuestionó Sakura.

—Lo dice porque Kiryû-sensei será nuestro maestro de educación física. —contestó Ichika Senichi (6), una chica con lentes y dos trenzas, cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Su cara llena de pecas daba la impresión de ternura, aunque su expresión era seria. Una chica con carácter fuerte.

Sakura las miró interrogativa. Vale, ella sabía que todas sus clases las daría Zero, pero no comprendía —ahora que observaba a todas sus compañeras en el salón—por que tenían una mirada tan anhelante, como si algo increíblemente importante estuviera por suceder.

—Veo que no lo entiendes, Haruno. —la kunoichi frunció más el ceño. Kaze río—. Es que nuestro anterior maestro era un idiota muy feo, parecía una mezcla bizarra entre un hipopótamo y un perro. Así que ahora que tenemos a Kiryû-sensei como profesor, pues digamos que él será nuestro oasis en medio de este horrible desierto.

Sakura río bajito viendo como a Takushi le brillaban los ojitos. Ichika sólo suspiró resignada mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Mejor pongamos atención en la clase, —refutó Senichi— de lo contrario nos regañaran.

Sakura y Takushi asintieron. Volvieron la vista a su libro de química al que Kaze hizo un gesto de horror.

—Odio química. —protestó en un susurro—. Me gusta más el deporte, es más estimulante que leer miles de formulas y compuestos.

Sakura la miró de reojo.

—Seguramente dices eso porque ahora es Kiryû-san el maestro. —pronunció lentamente.

Kaze parpadeó sorprendida, pillada fuera de lugar. Apenas le había dicho a Sakura su nombre y ya hasta sabía como pensaba. Luego sonrió, dio un codazo amistoso a Haruno.

—Cierto, no me disgusta la química… así como tampoco me disgusta Kiryû-sensei.

Sakura le dio una mirada resignada. Parecía que esa chica llegaría ser una buena amiga para ella.

* * *

><p>Takuma Ichijou esbozó una de sus muchas enormes y radiantes sonrisas. Era algo natural en el rubio hacer ese tipo de gestos y siempre parecía que no pasaba nada malo cuando él sonreía, como si el mundo fuese un lugar de lo más feliz. Frente a él, los ojos de Senri Shiki lo escrutaban en silencio, vacíos y perennes como siempre, procesando la información que el rubio acababa de proporcionarle. Takuma esperaba una respuesta positiva, de hecho, la necesitaba.<p>

—¿Y bien, qué dices? ¿Me acompañaras en la tarde a la Academia Cross?

Senri se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Takuma se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Hablas en serio? Vienes a mi casa sólo para decirme que si quiero ir a recoger a la mujer de la que todo el mundo está hablando porque te encargaron llevarla al Concilio para que los Ancianos la conozcan, aunque la verdad sea para otra cosa. Además de que lo haces para no tener que tratar tú solo con Kiryû ya que, aunque no te desagrada, su mirada tiene el nivel necesario para enviarte a la tumba. —lo dijo sin titubear, acertando en cada uno de los puntos. Takuma río entre dientes, Senri era el único que podía ver a través de sus intenciones. El pelirrojo sacó una cajita de Pockys, se llevó uno a la boca y meditó.

—Está bien. Al fin y al cabo se me están acabando los dulces, creo que podríamos pasar por algunos de regreso.

Ichijou sonrió reconfortado. No es que fuera un cobarde, pero realmente tratar con el carácter de Zero Kiryû era más difícil que vencer a Chuck Norris.

—Gracias, de verás, Shiki.

—Hm… ¿Tanto quieres la sangre de esa chica que hasta hiciste todo lo posible para que Kaname te eligiera y fueras tu el que la llevara al Concilio? —preguntó Shiki, tomando por sorpresa a Takuma. Éste dio un respingo, articuló algunas palabras tratando inútilmente de excusarse a sabiendas de que Shiki era muy perspicaz cuando se lo proponía. Al final, al rubio no le quedó más que bajar la cabeza mirando al suelo, resignado.

—Desde que olí su sangre… —comenzó a explicar— fue como si una mano jalara de mí, como si una fuerza extraña me guiara hacia ella.

—A Hanabusa le ocurrió lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Takuma asintió.

—Ambos nos controlamos a tiempo, pero el deseo era muy fuerte. —colocó su mano izquierda en su cuello—. Sentía la garganta reseca, mis colmillos… puedo jurar que se hicieron más filosos. Y las ansías… quería morderle el cuello y destrozárselo.

—¿Te sentías de la misma manera que cuando estabas con Sara Shirabuki?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No, no fue como una orden taladrando en mi cabeza. Fue mero deseo, _la deseaba._ Mucho más que nada en el mundo. —dijo con sinceridad, aunque sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Y es que no era propio de él comportarse de esa manera, Takuma podía controlar su sed de sangre mejor que nadie.

Shiki le miró con detenimiento. Sólo había visto a Takuma con una mirada tan abatida por la sed una vez en su vida, eso fue cuando ocurrió el incidente con la sangrepura Shirabuki. Y ahora el rubio sufría de la misma ansia. Senri se preguntó si a él le ocurriría lo mismo de estar junto a Sakura, si no pudiera controlarse como lo hizo el rubio y sus instintos le gritaran que tomara lo que tanto deseaba. Bien, era obvio que ahora sentía bastante curiosidad por esa chica, quería conocerla.

—Da algo de miedo. —dijo Shiki, interrumpiendo el ensimismamiento de Ichijou. Éste le miró con las cejas fruncidas sin entender el comentario de su amigo—. Digo que da miedo el hecho de que su sangre provoque una reacción tan salvaje en los vampiros. Sólo la sangre de los purasangres puede descontrolarnos de esa manera. Y sólo es una mera humana.

—Una humana con una sangre temible. —dijo Takuma, con una leve sonrisa—. Tienes razón, da un poco de miedo.

Ambos vampiros se quedaron en silencio con los ojos clavados en el contrario, analizando la situación. Sabían… no, tenían la certeza de que algo grande estaba por suceder.

* * *

><p>La primera y segunda clase habían terminado. El receso de media hora se marcaba en el reloj. Kaze estiró los brazos hacia arriba, aliviada porque acabaran las bochornosas clases que química y física. Sakura e Ichika mantenían la misma conversación que habían iniciado a la mitad de clase de química, ya que ambas estaban en un debate de términos químicos sobre un problema que Zero había dejado para resolver. No era de sorprender que Ichika Senichi fuese una de las chicas más brillantes de la escuela, lo que realmente a asombró a todos fue que Sakura pudiera mantener una discusión sobre conceptos químicos con ella.<p>

—Jamás creí que existiera una persona en el mundo que pudiera compararse con Ichi-chan en química, ni mucho menos en física. —comentó Kaze, guardando sus útiles en la mochila. Sakura sonrió suavemente ante el comentario—. ¿Te educaron en una escuela particular o qué?

Sakura no tardó en contestar.

—Fui a una escuela… para niños especiales. Realmente no hay mucha diferencia de lo que estudian aquí y lo que hacíamos allá.

—Hm, ya veo. —dijo Takushi—. Supongo que era duro estudiar en un lugar como ése. Yo fui expulsada de tres escuelas… ¡Eran jodidamente aburridas! No te dejaban comer en clase. Dime qué clase de tortura es esa de no dejar que los alumnos merienden en el salón.

—De hecho, —interrumpió Ichika—, tampoco en la Academia Cross se permite comer en las aulas.

—Sí, pero aquí son menos estrictos. Además nos queda el consuelo de que algunos maestros sean unos bishonen que están para comerse. Ya mencione a Kiryû-sensei, pero también tenemos a Takamiya-sensei. Con él hasta dan ganas de echarse todo el jodido libro de ética.

—¿Kaito… Takamiya? —preguntó Sakura cuando escuchó el apellido del cazador de cabellos castaños.

—¿Eh, conoces a Takamiya-sensei?—preguntó Kaze.

Sakura sabía que los estudiantes en la Academia sabían acerca de los mundos de los vampiros y los cazadores, entonces creyó que podía decirles a ambas sobre cómo conocía a Kaito.

—Lo conocí en la… —dudó un momento.

—¿La Asociación de Cazadores? —terminó Kaze, con tono interrogativo pero sin indicios de estar sorprendida. Sakura asintió—. ¡Vaya! No creí que fueras la chica de la que estaban hablando los cazadores.

La kunoichi abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida por las palabras de su compañera. Kaze sonrió con aire superior ante su cara asombrada, río entre dientes.

—Soy hija de uno de los principales cazadores de la Asociación. —explicó. Sakura le miró anonadada—. Bueno, aunque yo aun no soy una cazadora completa y no se me han asignado misiones, puedo ir a la AC cuando quiera. Perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero es que mi padre me ordenó no decirte nada por seguir protocolo. Además, Kaito-nii me lo pidió también, según él tenía curiosidad de ver tu cara… bueno, exactamente como la tienes ahora.

—Creo que Haruno-san se ha quedado muda. —Ichika paseaba su mano frente a los ojos de Sakura sin que ésta reaccionara. Kaze emitió una risa estruendosa, pasó su brazo por la nuca de Sakura y con la otra mano le alborotó los cabellos.

—Kaito-nii tenía razón. Él me dijo: "_Es una chica linda… con una cara lo suficientemente buena para verla con una expresión contrariada_"—dijo Kaze, imitando perfectamente el tono de voz de Takamiya. La cazadora soltó una sonora carcajada ante la expresión conmocionada de Sakura—. Pero no te preocupes, no me enviaron a vigilarte, ése es el trabajo de Kiryû-sensei.

—No… no me preocupaba por eso. Es sólo que no me esperaba que fueras pariente de Kaito-san. —dijo cuando al fin había recuperado el aliento, sonrió como pudo—. Ahora que lo notó, ustedes son parecidos ¿Son hermanos, acaso?

—No, somos primos por parte de nuestras madres. —respondió Kaze—. Por eso nuestros apellidos son diferentes. Verás, Haruno, nuestras madres son hermanas y nacieron en un clan de cazadores. Mi mamá es la menor y la madre de Kaito-nii es la mayor.

—¿Clan de cazadores? —inquirió Sakura arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, hay tanto clanes de vampiros como clanes de cazadores. Así como los vampiros tienen una pirámide de niveles, nosotros también los tenemos. —guardó silencio un momento—. ¿Acaso Kiryû-sensei no te explicó algo sobre nosotros?

—No he tenido tiempo de preguntarle. —contestó Sakura simplemente. Entonces lo ojitos de Kaze se iluminaron de repente, su cara tomó un brillo inusual que demostraba su emoción por poder explicarle a Sakura todo lo relacionado con su mundo, pero fue lenta porque Ichika había empezado antes de que ella dijera algo.

—Bien, Haruno-san, yo puedo explicártelo con calma mientras nos dirigimos al gimnasio, ¿te parece? —Sakura asintió. Las tres chicas se levantaron iendo al gimnasio. Zero se quedó rezagado en el salón atendiendo algunas dudas de sus estudiantes, pero Sakura sabía que de no ser porque estaba con dos hijas de cazadores, él la hubiera acompañado.

Caminando por los pasillos, Sakura se encontraba en medio de sus dos compañeras acosada por todas las miradas de los chicos. La kunoichi se sintió muy cohibida por varios comentarios que llegaba a escuchar acerca de su cuerpo, pero no se permitió demostrarlo, no dejaría que los piropos inapropiados de los estudiantes la avergonzaran.

—Bueno, Haruno, te diré en que consisten los niveles. —comentó Ichika ignorando por completo los murmullos. Sakura le agradeció internamente—. Verás, tanto los cazadores como los vampiros se dividen en ciertos niveles dependiendo de la pureza de su sangre. Por ejemplo, en los vampiros, si empezamos por el nivel inferior de la pirámide, están los nivel E que son los humanos que son convertidos en vampiros y pierden la razón. Siguen los nivel D y C, que son vampiros que también fueron humanos pero que por alguna razón aun conservan un rastro de humanidad. Los nivel B son vampiros que nacieron de personas convertidas y que son lo bastante 'tranquilos' para vivir entre la sociedad. En el penúltimo nivel están los de clase A que son los vampiros de la nobleza y tienen cierta influencia sobre las demás clases inferiores, aunque no tienen tanto poder como los Sangre Puras.

—¿Sangre Puras? —Sakura levantó una ceja ligeramente, anteriormente había escuchado ese término de la boca de Cross y de Zero, pero no le había puesto mucha atención.

Ichika asintió.

—En la punta de esta pirámide se encuentra lo Sangre Puras que no son sino vampiros cuya sangre no ha sido mezclada ni un poco con sangre humana. Tienen el poder de convertir a los humanos en vampiros que les obedecerán sin rechistar, incluso los nobles no pueden evitar sucumbir ante su poder. —dijo lentamente—. Actualmente sólo quedan seis familias Sangre Puras debido a que hace cincuenta años Kaname Kuran, Rey de los vampiros, se dedicó a asesinar a varios clanes. Sólo pudieron pararle cuando casi había exterminado a todos.

Sakura abrió los ojos estupefacta. Entonces recordó la mirada amable del vampiro castaño el día que se conocieron, como ella abatida por usar su chakra al máximo cayó extenuada entre sus brazos. No podía creerlo. Era inverosímil creer que alguien como Kaname hubiera cometido esa atrocidad, pero Sakura rápidamente recapituló sobre eso, tuvo que admitir que era posible porque por mucho que una persona pareciera buena también podía darte sorpresas desagradables. Ella había sufrido bastantes experiencias de ésas. De momento, no diría nada en contra de Kaname, aun no lo conocía lo suficiente como para juzgarlo por su pasado.

—Así que esa es la pirámide de niveles. —musitó Sakura—. ¿La de los cazadores es parecida?

—Más o menos. —esta vez habló Kaze Takushi—. Los vampiros se clasifican por muchos niveles, nosotros sólo por tres. Los _usurpatori_, que son las personas que son cazadores sin tener ascendencia a nuestra sangre, o sea, eso significa que son nuevos en el negocio. Luego siguen los _peccatori_ que son los hijos de un clan de cazadores puros y uno de personas normales. Al final están los _eletto_ que son los Sangre Pura de nuestro bando (7).

Fue entonces cuando Sakura preguntó si había diferencia entre las diferentes clases de cazadores. Kaze río.

—¡Por supuesto que hay diferencias, Haruno! —pronunció con entusiasmo—. Verás, hace diez mil años el mundo se hallaba en una guerra interminable pues muchos vampiros Sangre Pura (en ese entonces había muchos) se disputaban todo lo que podían tomar, se cuenta que hubo una mujer vampiro que era Sangre Pura, pero que se sacrificó su cuerpo para ayudar a crear algo que pudiera hacer frente a los vampiros que atacaban a las personas.

Sakura la miró inquisitivamente.

—Ella se arrancó el corazón y lo arrojó a una fundidora de metal con la cual se hacen ahora las armas de los cazadores. —le dijo Senichi contestando a su interrogativa antes de que Sakura hablara—. Luego con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pidió a las personas que estaban alrededor que bebieran hasta la última gota de sangre que le quedaba en su cuerpo. Cuando ella murió, su prometido un hombre del Clan Kuran entrenó a todos aquellos que habían bebido de la sangre de su amante muerta y forjó dos de las primeras armas mata vampiros.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca levemente horrorizada por el relato de sus compañeras. Sintió de inmediato compasión por la valiente mujer que se había sacrificado por el bien de todos los humanos que no podían defenderse ante el ataque de un vampiro y también lo sentía por el hombre que la había perdido. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el apellido del sujeto coincidía con el de Kaname, tal vez eso significaba que éste era descendiente de esos dos vampiros. ¿Qué sentiría Kaname al saber que sus ancestros se habían sacrificado por otras personas? ¿Se sentiría mal por eso?

—¡Oye, Haruno, despierta! —la mano de Kaze se paseó frente a su rostro. Sakura dio un ligero respingo, se había quedado completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos—. Ya llegamos al gimnasio.

El gimnasio de la Academia Cross era tan grande como una cancha de futbol profesional y su altura era de tres pisos. El piso de madera de roble estaba cubierto en una parte por una amplia colchoneta roja para que los alumnos practicaran gimnasia, había otro lugar donde había equipos de pesas y en otro, dos canchas para jugar basquetbol. Además, al lado de dicho edificio se encontraba un almacén del tamaño de una casa pequeña donde había equipos para diferentes deportes o actividades físicas que pudieran practicar los alumnos. A treinta metros del gimnasio estaban las canchas para practicar futbol al aire libre más una pista de carreras. Todo disponible para que los jóvenes dispusieran de ello con facilidad.

La kunoichi abrió la boca complemente sorprendida, no esperó encontrar algo semejante. Ella había entrenado toda su vida en campos de entrenamiento especializados como shinobi que era, pero Kaien también aseguraba que sus estudiantes estuvieran bien ejercitados.

Kaze e Ichika condujeron a Sakura a cambiarse al vestidor de chicas. El cuarto que ocupaban las mujeres era un espacio amplio donde estaban los casilleros asignados a cada alumna así como las duchas y un pequeño estante con todo lo que una mujer pudiera necesitar para su persona. El casillero de Sakura, por suerte o coincidencia, estaba en medio de los de Kaze e Ichika. Así que acompañada de las dos chicas, Sakura procedió a cambiarse para su siguiente clase, a punto de desabrochar su chaqueta se detuvo de pronto. Kaze notó como de pronto el rostro de Haruno tomó una expresión sombría y asustada (8).

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que me da algo de vergüenza. —dijo suavemente—. No estoy acostumbrada a desvestirme delante de las personas.

Soltó una risita ahogada.

—Pero estamos entre chicas. —le dijo Kaze. La castaña ya sólo estaba en rompa interior y comenzaba a ponerse el pantalón de deporte y una playera de cuello ovalado.

Sakura titubeó. Realmente tenía otra razón por la cual no quería que la vieran desnuda, pero no por la vergüenza ya que estaba acostumbrada a ir en misiones con otras kunoichis, ya fuese que se bañaran o se cambiaran, Sakura ya había visto y había sido vista por muchas mujeres. La razón era mucho más profunda y dolorosa, de hecho era parte de su pasado, un pasado que la hirió de un modo tan terrible que le erizaba la piel cada vez que lo recordaba.

—Déjala tranquila, Kaze. —cortó de pronto Ichika ya completamente vestida con el uniforme de deportes—. Si Haruno está cohibida un poco, no es de nuestro interés. Ella debe sentirse cómoda, y no estás haciendo nada para lograrlo.

Kaze río desvergonzadamente mientras se sobaba la nuca.

—Tienes razón, Ichi-chan. Lo lamento, Haruno, es que soy algo descarada, siento mucho si te incomode.

—Vaya, no creí que alguien con tu cuerpo pudiera sentirse incomoda de mostrarlo al mundo. —espetó con tono burlón Midori Sasagawa. Detrás de ella estaba Kyoko Hinamori sonriendo estúpidamente mientras miraba con burla al trío. Kaze frunció el ceño molesta, siempre le habían desagradado esas chicas porque no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer que joder la vida de los demás. Ichika no dijo nada, sabía que su indiferencia molestaba más a ese par. Por desgracia —o fortuna— Sakura no era alguien que se callara lo que pensara.

—Claro que me siento incomodo, Sasagawa. —dijo de pronto Sakura con una sonrisa de arrogancia marcada en el rostro—. Cualquiera se sentiría así si tuviera que soportar tu mirada envidiosa. Necesitas tener más confianza en ti misma, ¿no crees?

Midori frunció el ceño tanto que su cara ridículamente maquillada su desfiguró. Kaze se río sin poder evitarlo ganándose que la pelinegra la fulminara con la mirada.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, te sugiero que te vayas. —le dijo Senichi con voz neutra, aunque por dentro también estaba riendo—. La clase ya está por comenzar.

Guardándose sus maldiciones, Midori abandonó con paso brusco los vestidores seguida de Kyoko que daba pasos torpes tratando de mantener el ritmo de su amiga. Cuando salieron las chicas que estaban alrededor del trío aplaudieron con alegría, Sakura se sobresaltó un poco pues no esperó que sus compañeras de salón estuvieran atentas a su conversación con Midori.

—Vete acostumbrando, Haruno. A todas en la escuela les desagrada Midori y también Kyoko quien es peor que una garrapata. —le dijo Kaze—. Bueno, pero como dijo Ichi-chan, la clase ya va a empezar. No te preocupes, en cuanto salgamos podrás cambiarte, le diremos a Kiryû-sensei que te tardarás un poco.

Sakura le dio las gracias junto con una sonrisa. Cuando sus compañeras salieran y la dejaron sola, comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente evitando a toda costa ver su cuerpo que le recordaba una cruda realidad. A pesar de que había tratado de no tardarse tanto, Sakura salió del vestidor después de diez minutos debido a que tenía que amarrarse el cabello en una sola coleta, lo cual sería fácil pero su condenada melena no cooperaba, así que después de cinco infructuosos intentos lo dejó suelto. Al atravesar la puerta, miró a su izquierda encontrándose a Zero Kiryû recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. La mirada amatistas estaba como siempre imperturbable mientras miraba de reojo a la chica.

—Takushi me dijo que tardarías. —dijo de forma monótona.

—Si te lo dijo no había necesidad de que vinieras, Kiryû-san. No pienso escaparme. —agregó.

Zero no le respondió, dejó de mirarla para enfocarse a unos arbustos frente a él. Se movió de su posición y sacó la Bloody.

—Salgan de ahí, sanguijuelas. —dijo con tono duro—. La Clase Nocturna no tiene permitido vagar en el día.

Sakura se fijó donde apuntaba Zero, sintió dos presencias ya conocidas para ellas. De los arbustos salieron Reina Black y el otro vampiro noble de cabellos negros. Ahora Sakura podía ver con claridad la verdadera tonalidad de sus ojos, Reina poseía unos color verde y el otro chico azules, ambos pares la miraban con ansiedad. No se amedrentó. Había enfrentado cosas peores en el pasado como para sentir miedo de dos vampiros.

—Veo que cumples muy bien tu trabajo de perro guardián, Zero Kiryû. —dijo Reina con sorna, mirando al cazador directamente a los ojos—. No requiero que me recuerdes el reglamento, me lo sé de memoria. A lo único que venimos fue para disculparnos con Haruno-san por nuestro comportamiento de anoche… aunque no haya sido nuestra culpa que el olor de su sangre nos descontrolara.

El vampiro de cabellos negros sonrió amistosamente mientras se acercaba a Sakura, cuando pasó al lado de Zero para llegar a ella, el cazador apuntó con la pistola a su cabeza.

—No me interesa si se saben el reglamente o no, lo que me importa es que lo cumplan. —espetó de forma fría—. Así que largo de aquí.

—Uy, que miedo. —dijo el vampiro que parecía tener doce años mientras fingía temblar. Concentró sus ojos azules en Sakura, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos—. Ya que Kiryû no me permitirá acercarme más, tendré que hacerlo desde aquí. Mi nombre es Rei Black, soy hermano mayor de Reina. —señaló a la rubia.

Sakura abrió los ojos desconcertada. Era muy extraño que ese niño fuese el mayor, pero dado el hecho de que eran vampiros supuso que era normal.

—Venimos a ofrecerte disculpas por lo de querer beber tu sangre. —continuó hablando—. Pero sabes, en lo personal, pienso que no debería de disculparme. Soy un vampiro, es normal que quiera beber sangre, y mucho más cuando ésta es tan apetecible.

—Acepto sus disculpas. —contestó Sakura—. Ahora, ya que lo hice, pueden irse. Ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Reina y Rei sonrieron con altanería. Dieron un último vistazo al cazador y desaparecieron. Cuando se quedaron solos, Sakura respiró tranquila, la visita de esos dos había sido muy rara. Zero, por su parte, sabía que esos dos no habían venido por su cuenta sino bajo la orden del único Sangre Pura presente en la escuela.

En el momento en el que Kaze Takushi le informó que Sakura se tardaría un poco en el vestidor, pensó que estaría bien pues era normal que las mujeres se tardaran en arreglarse por lo tanto ordenó a los alumnos que comenzaran a calentar con ejercicios de calentamiento. De pronto, había sentido la presencia de dos vampiros muy cerca de donde estaba Sakura, no tuvo que pensar más y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió con rapidez y sigilo, y pudo ver que le chica seguía dentro del vestidor y los dos vampiros detuvieron su acecho cuando él se colocó a un lado de la puerta en una clara posición de reto. Luego sucedió el encuentro que tan rápido como comenzó terminó.

—Gracias. —interrumpió de pronto Sakura, que ahora se encontraba a su lado sonriéndole. Zero parpadeó dos veces sacado de sus pensamientos, miró a la chica frente a él por momento para después darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar.

Sakura no se sintió ofendida, siguió en silencio al chico al gimnasio.

Sus compañeras la recibieron, y ella les hizo compañía mientras realizaba los ejercicios. Sakura había extrañado eso, ejercitarse. Así que aprovechó muy bien las horas de la clase de deportes para compensar sus dos días sin entrenamiento. Primero hizo un calentamiento rápido que dejó impresionados a todos pues lo que Sakura consideraba fácil y rápido para ellos era algo parecido a un entrenamiento espartano. Kaze Takushi era la única que podía jactarse de seguirle el paso a Sakura, ambas chicas comenzaron una sana competencia. Primero quien hacia más abdominales, mas sentadillas y flexiones de brazos en las barras. Después siguió ejercicio con balones de voleibol en un partido épico ya que Kaze era una eminencia en los deportes, pero Sakura devolvía con mucha más fuerza los balones que la castaña golpeaba. La contienda era temible, los alumnos miraban todo con ojos incrédulos y otros francamente aterrados.

Kaze insistía en seguir el ritmo de Sakura. Podía mantenerlo por su entrenamiento de cazador, porque era normal que los cazadores tuvieran una condición física formidable, pero eso no importaba porque como kunoichi Sakura fue entrenada para ser una máquina asesina. Además, por mucho que Takushi fuera competitiva nada podía hacer contra la alumna de Tsunade. Pero parecía que eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo a la joven cazadora pues entre más se dejaba ver las increíbles habilidades de la pelirosa más se motivaba porque nunca antes conoció a alguien que pudiera con toda la energía que despedía. Los estudiantes a su alrededor dejaron de hacer su propio calentamiento para seguir la competencia de esas dos, comenzando a apostar y a vitorear a cada una.

Las excepciones fueron Midori y Kyoko que fulminaron con la mirada a Sakura y también a Takushi.

Al finalizar la clase fue cuando Takushi por fin dio señas de cansancio, respiraba agitadamente y sentía su cuerpo pesado, miró a Sakura que si bien se encontraba algo extenuada seguía fresca como una lechuga.

—Increíble, Haruno, nunca pensé que existiera alguien que pudiera seguir mi ritmo y superarme. —dijo Kaze—. Supongo que en tu antigua escuela el entrenamiento espartano era normal, ¿verdad?

Sakura río por el comentario.

—No precisamente espartano, pero sí eran muy duros con el entrenamiento. —contestó Sakura.

—Vamos, que ni con Yagari-sensei y Kaito-nii me cansó tanto. —admitió Takushi. Ichika se acercó a las dos tendiéndoles una toalla y una botella de refrescante agua. Sakura y Kaze agradecieron ese gesto.

Después toda la clase fue a sus respectivos vestidores. Sakura esperó a que sus demás compañeras salieran para poder usar las duchas, así que tuvo que esperar media hora más. Cuando todas salieron, se dispuso a ducharse tan pronto como pudiera ya que tenía una reunión con el Concilio de vampiros esa tarde. Al salir de las regaderas, mientras secaba su cuerpo y se ponía el uniforme normal, Sakura pudo pensar más seriamente sobre eso. Si se suponía que los cazadores y vampiros habían firmado un tratado de paz, no tendría por qué tener miedo. De hecho, tampoco tendría que estar nerviosa pues estaba acostumbrada a la incertidumbre, pero por alguna razón ajena a ella no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa.

Terminó de vestirse, salió para encontrarse con Zero, y para su sorpresa, a Kaien Cross que llevaba un paquete envuelto en una mano que daba la impresión de ser el arma que le había prometido en la mañana. Sakura le saludó con una reverencia que Cross correspondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le tendía el paquete.

—Como te lo dije en la cocina, Sakura-san, ésta es tu arma. Me costó un poco de trabajo encontrar una que no fuera demasiado ostentosa, además que tuve que pedirle permiso a Yagari para sacarla. —le quitó la manta que la envolvía mostrando una hacha de tamaño mediano con sola una hoja y en su manga estaba grabado un relieve de flores en color rojo.

Con cautela, Sakura la tomó sintiéndola un poco pesada, pero podría manejarla bastante bien aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a portar una hacha.

—Se le llama la Guadaña de las Mil Muertes. —comenzó a explicar Cross—. Se dice que su primera dueña, en su primer día como cazadora, mató a mil vampiros sin que el hacha perdiera el filo además de que, según cuentan, ésta forma que le ves no es la final sino que tiene otra (9).

—Gracias, Kaien-san. —sonrió ella suavemente. Acomodó el hacha tras su espalda de tal manera que el arma sólo podría ser vista si alguien se fijara detrás de ella.

Después del pequeño intercambio, el rubio cenizo se despidió de ellos pues al parecer tenía asuntos importantes que atender (aunque, de hecho, iba a llamar a Yagari para confirmarle que Sakura estaba a punto de salir directo al concilio). Cuando lo perdieron de vista, ambos jóvenes emprendieron el camino hacia la puerta principal.

En la entrada de la Academia Cross, las figuras de dos muchachos se distinguían junto a una limosina color negro. Zero y Sakura se encontraban a unos treinta metros de distancia, pero la chica pudo definir muy bien las características de los dos. A uno de ellos Sakura ya lo había visto antes, pero ahora se fijaba bien en todo su aspecto, en sus ojos color esmeralda, su cara tranquila y sonriente, además de que su gran atractivo recaía en su aparente sonrisa amable. Al otro no lo conocía, era pelirrojo y tenía unos extraños e inexpresivos ojos azul pálido que la miraban con algo parecido a la curiosidad, su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con su vestimenta de tonos azules oscuros, rebasaba por unos quince centímetros a Sakura y masticaba lo que parecía un pocky.

Al divisar al cazador y a la chica, Takuma Ichijou les saludó movimiento su mano derecha alegremente. Cuando los dos estuvieron frente a él, Sakura fue la única que le devolvió el saludo.

—Creo que aun no nos hemos presentado como se debe —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa— mi nombre es Takuma Ichijou. Gusto en conocerte, Haruno-san.

Sakura no se sintió sorprendida de que el vampiro supiera su nombre, probablemente ya lo había escuchado antes. En cambio le sonrió dulcemente mientras correspondía como era debido las formalidades de los recién conocidos. A su lado, Shiki mirada de forma imperturbable y directa a Sakura mientras jugaba con un pocky entre sus dedos. Miraba intrigado a la chica frente a él, a su cabello rosa y a sus ojos de un color verde jade hermoso, también miró su cuerpo, y pudo notar que en verdad no era como las demás chicas. No era que él se interesara sólo por el físico, pero Sakura rompía con los esquemas de las chicas de cuerpos frágiles y pequeños que rondaban por ahí; tal vez las únicas excepciones serían Seiren y Ruka, pues sus cuerpos atléticos eran muy atractivos.

La chica sintió la mirada de Shiki, dirigió su vista a los ojos de Senri mientras lo veía con expresión inquisitiva.

—Ah, perdona por no presentarlos antes. —se disculpó Takuma, tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y lo puso delante de Sakura como si se tratara de una madre que presenta a su hijo frente a sus amigas—. Él es Senri Shiki.

La chica extendió su mano dispuesta a que el muchacho la aceptara. Pero para su sorpresa, él se limitó a acercarse a su rostro sin dejar de comer su palito de galleta y chocolate. El rostro de Sakura se ruborizó hasta niveles alarmantes ante tal cercanía, se sentía cohibida y eso se maximizaba porque no conocía de todo a Senri y su cara carente de expresiones no le ayudaba en nada.

—No eres lo que imaginaba. —espetó pronto con su tono inmutable de voz dejando desorbitada a la chica. Terminó por comer su pocky para agregar—. Cuando escuché a Ichijou-san hablar de ti me figuraba a una chica pequeña y delicada… debo decirte que eres toda una amazona.

La boca de Sakura parecía una "_O_" perfecta mientras se sonrojaba brutalmente, su mente se nubló por el francamente inesperado comentario y comenzó a balbucear palabras que ni de cerca eran entendibles. Takuma miró con ojos desorbitados al pelirrojo que seguían tan apacible como siempre sin creer que un comentario así hubiera salido de su boca. Incluso Zero levantó una ceja ligeramente intrigado por lo que había dicho Shiki, no era que le molestara, pero lo conocía desde hace bastante tiempo y, tenía que admitirlo, de todos los asquerosos vampiros de la antigua clase nocturna, Senri Shiki era de los pocos que a los que no guardaba rencor. De hecho, a veces agradecía que alguien como Senri estuviera en esa clase pues de todos los vampiros anormales que había ahí, él fue uno de los más normales.

—Yo… e-este, y-yo… —Sakura no podía ni articular una oración coherente. Nunca en su vida le habían dicho un cumplido como ése. Porque eso era, ¿no? Un extraño cumplido—. Es que… yo, y-yo no… pues…

—Tranquilízate, Haruno. —le dijo Zero soltando un suspiro cansado—. Tienes cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparte.

Asintiendo, Sakura respiró profundo y retomó su compostura. Fue cuando Senri sacó su caja de golosinas, tomó un palito y se lo puso en los labios a Sakura. Sorprendida, ella parpadeó, pero un segundo después abrió la boca para morder y sostener entre sus suaves labios el apetecible bocadillo. El sabor dulce del chocolate la hizo sentirse aun mejor.

—Gracias, Shiki-san. —murmuró ella. Senri sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Llámame Senri. —acotó. Con eso dejó más perplejo al rubio, usualmente al pelirrojo no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila.

Sakura asintió.

—Bueno, ya que nos hemos presentado debidamente, me corresponde informarte que nosotros dos —tomó a Shiki por los hombros y lo pegó a su lado— seremos los que te escolten al Concilio por órdenes de Kaname y de un vampiro de una antigua familia noble, pero bueno, principalmente por órdenes de Kaname.

Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro Takuma condujo a Sakura hasta la puerta de la limosina, bajo la mirada atenta de Zero. La ninja medico miró descompuesta el elegantísimo automóvil, no había visto nada igual antes, incluso lo picó con uno de sus dedos para verificar que fuera real. Takuma soltó una risita, en un impulso repentino que no pudo suprimir tomó la mano con la que la chica tocaba al auto

—Tranquila, no muerde. —bromeó esbozando una encantadora sonrisa mientras movía la mano de Sakura por la superficie lisa negra. Haruno sonrió también. Fue entonces cuando Takuma se dio cuenta de que llevaba en la espalda un hacha anti-vampiros. _Seguramente Cross-san se la dio… era de esperarse del cazador legendario y del padre sobreprotector que pueda llegar a ser._

—Lo siento, es que de donde yo vengo no existen cosas como éstas. —pronunció. Metió la mitad de su cuerpo sintiendo la blanda área de la tela que cubrían los asientos de color gris. Justo cuando se disponía a acomodarse bien, la mano brusca de Zero la empujó adentró completamente, y de no ser por sus buenos reflejos Sakura hubiera terminado estampada contra la ventana del otro lado.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Kiryû-san? —le gritó con una vena resaltando en su frente y enseñándole el puño.

—Quiero terminar con esto rápido, Haruno. No podemos perder el tiempo para que compruebes la textura de los asientos. —dijo de forma simple mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. Sakura gruñó molesta.

Takuma decidió intervenir.

—Tranquila, Haruno-san. —dijo mientras tomaba lugar dentro de la amplia limosina, Shiki lo siguió y ambos se acomodaron frente a los asientos donde estaban Sakura y Zero.

La chica resopló molesta, pero se serenó. Takuma ordenó al chofer ponerse en marcha, cuando el motor del automóvil arrancó Sakura se sobresaltó y miró todo con ojos desorbitados. Takuma soltó una ligera risita observando las reacciones de la muchacha encontrándolas encantadoras, cada gesto y cada sonrojo la hacían mucho más bella antes sus ojos. Senri mientras tanto le daba cada que podía un pocky a Sakura asegurándole que ayudaría a calmar sus nervios. Realmente ella los aceptaba porque cuando decía que no, Shiki le miraba de forma penetrante y oscura como advirtiendo que tomara lo que le era ofrecido de buena gana.

Zero se mantenía pegado a la ventana izquierda, hundido en sus pensamientos con su barbilla recargada en su mano mirando el paisaje sin realmente fijarse en nada en particular, aunque eso no significaba que no hubiese notado la mirada esmeralda de Ichijou puesta en la figura de la pelirosa. Sabía que aun si Takuma aparentaba ser un chico '_bueno'_ y amable, detrás de esa máscara se encontraba el oscuro corazón de un vampiro que deseaba fervientemente la sangre de Sakura. Zero desconfiaba de él desde la batalla que libró contra Sara Shirabuki hace tantos años en la que Takuma fungió como el esbirro y el amante de la ambiciosa Sangre Pura.

La limosina se paseó por las grandes calles de Ciudad Nigthtray con sus espectaculares edificios barrocos y de estructura antigua que eran admirados por uno ojos jade que estaban más que fascinados por lo hermoso de la ciudad. La kunoichi no pudo contener su emoción, y comportándose como una chiquilla, su cara tomó un gesto de completa fascinación.

—Cierra la boca, Haruno, se te está cayendo la baba. —espetó Zero serio, pero con un deje de humor en su voz. Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cerró la boca y le dio la espalda ofendida.

—_Grosero_. —musitó en tono bajito, sin dejar de observar la ciudad sólo que ahora lo hacía controlando su rostro.

Tras unos quince minutos, el chofer dio vuelta en una esquina cambiando rápidamente el panorama pues ahora se veían edificios completamente tétricos y de apariencia oscura, como si fueran el escenario perfecto para una masacre. En un segundo la chica se dio cuenta de que eso se debía a que había entrado a territorio de vampiros, además de que la calle en la que iban era completamente recta y árboles de copas color verde oscuro la flanqueaban.

Sakura sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Su instinto ninja le hizo sentir que no debía de adentrarse a ese lugar. Era como si de pronto la tranquilidad que había sentido durante el viaje se esfumara, como si tuviera que sentir miedo ante la sola idea de verse rodeada por criaturas bebedoras de sangre. Apretó una mano contra su pecho, cerró los ojos un momento buscando tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí misma que no debía temer y que ya había pasado por situaciones peores.

—Ya casi llegamos. —cortó de pronto Takuma.

Y efectivamente, después de recorrer unos cien metros, la limosina se detuvo en la entrada principal que era una puerta de madera de encino y bisagras negras, flanqueada por dos torres de ladrillos grises seguidas cada una por bardas de tres metros de altura.

Los tres vampiros y la ninja de Konoha bajaron de la limosina. Sakura miró con algo de aprensión la enorme puerta y el sentimiento de peligro aumentó dentro de su corazón, pero no permitió que eso se reflejara en su rostro. Mantuvo su porte, si bien no altivo y arrogante, si seguro y sin temblor. A su lado Zero se encontraba tenso mientras miraba el lugar disimulando su desagrado no dejando que en sus ojos reflejaron más que una simple indiferencia. Takuma sonreía para calmar la situación aunque realmente no ayudaba mucho, así que mejor decidió hablar.

—Bienvenida al Concilio de los Vampiros. —dijo.

Y Sakura sintió que esa más bien era una bienvenida a la entrada al infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> ¿Qué tal, eh? Sakura va a estar frente a frente con todos los chupasangres. Bueno, sé que es poco, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor.

**(1):** A ver si alguien me adivina de quien se trata. Sólo les diré algo… ¡NO ES YÛKI! NI tampoco es una OC, de hecho es una chica del manga que en lo personal me cae bien.

**(2):** Al principio Sakura si comparaba mucho a Zero con el carácter de cada uno de sus amigos, pero eso cambió en ese instante ya que le pareció injusto que se hiciera una imagen de Zero sin quiera conocerlo.

**(3):** Kaname es Kaname y nunca dejara de ser un cabrón posesivo. Si bien me gustaría que ese sentimiento se transformase en algo con tintes Yaoi (cofcofkanazerocofcof), no puedo quejarme. Quiero escribir a Kaname como se debe, no importa si ahora tiene esposa y va atener un hijo, o si va comprar un perro (xD) a mí lo que me interesa es hacer al vampiro Sangre Pura arrogante, posesivo y mega sexy que muchas aman.

**(4):** ¡OH YEAH! Porque me encanta la intriga, y todo eso, además de que la trama se complementa mucho más.

**(5):** Kaze Takushi. ¿De dónde vino su nombre? Fácil, de mis parejas favoritas Yaoi de VK. ¿Entendible, no? Kaze igual a Kaname/Zero y Takushi que es igual a Takuma/Shiki (lol)

**(6);** Ichika Senichi: De nuevo parejas Yaoi VK. Ichika sería igual a Kaname/Ichiru sólo que invertí los factores porque si no lo hacía quedaba un nombre muy feo xD. Senichi por Senri/Ichiru. Las tenía que poner porque debía de poner las contrapartes de Kyoko y Midori, además de que pensé que sería bueno que Sakura tuviera amigas en ambos mundos.

**(7):** Es puro italiano. Cada palabra, en el orden en que aparecen, quiere decir: usurpadores, pecadores y elegidos. En los próximos capítulos profundizaré más sobre esto, pero por lo mientras confórmense con la explicación de Kaze xD

**(8):** Es un secreto que será revelado en el siguiente capítulo. De hecho, creo que ahora si me pase de mala con Saku, pero bueno, ya que.

**(9):** La Guadaña de las Mil Muertes nació cuando vi una imagen de Sakura sosteniendo un hacha y me dije inmediatamente: "_Esa va a ser su arma en mi fic_". Además, como me encanta hacerle bashing a Yûki, van a ver a Saku en acción muy pronto.

Y bueno, ahora van los resultados de las votaciones, Okay:

**Ino Yamanaka:** 6

**Tenten**: 2

**Hinata:** 4

Tengo que decir que no me sorprendió mucho que Ino fuera la consentida xD. Pero debo pedirles a mis nuevos lectores que voten por su kunoichi favorita para que después no se anden quejando que yo hago favoritismos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora a contestar a sus review:

**Sabaku no Marron:** Sí, completamente de acuerdo contigo sobre la actitud de Yûki, además que en el último capítulo del manga se me figuró más como una mary-sue que como debe ser una protagonista. Yo también amo el Zero/Sakura porque es taaaaaaaaaan crack que me encanta. Dependiendo de la votación será la kunoichi ganadora, pero no te puedo prometer poner a Hinata con Naruto porque a mí no me gusta para nada el naruhina. Espero no te moleste, ok.

**Vicki27:** La parte del establo me gustó mucho escribirla, en serio, morí cuando me los imaginé ahí juntitos *-*. Oh, sí, ten por seguro que Sakura tendrá sus momentazos con nuestros galanes. Con respecto a la pareja de Ino… bueno, según el resultado de la votación (si es que ella queda) ya veré con quien la pongo. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Laura:** *_autora sonrojándose_* Nunca me habían dicho tantos cumplidos con respecto a mis fics. Tienes razón con lo que pasa con muchos crossover en español, la verdad dejan mucho que desear porque realmente piensan en una trama de 'se conocen, se enamoran y tiene muchos hijos' tan cliché que realmente te piensas si ven las telenovelas como inspiración para escribir ¬¬. Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es simple: Sakura va estar muy confundida con sus sentimientos, si bien puse dos chicas que serán sus amigas, no hay nada mejor que tener una amiga de la infancia que te ayude con tus dudas. Espero tu review.

**H:** No te preocupes por tu español, puedes escribirme en tu lengua nativa :). Sí, muchas odian a Yûki, porque sinceramente tiene de inteligente y hermosa lo que de yo normal xD. Espero tu comentario.

**Gladis:** Bitches, bitches everywhere (lol) Sakura le dará unos buenos golpes a esas dos (y a Yûki también xD) Ja, ja, ja, bueno, es medio mentira, pero creo que si haré que se peleen entre ellas, claro está cuando nazca el bebé. Bueno, nos leemos luego.

**Mitsuki:** Con respecto a tus preguntas: sí, habrá beso, pero no, no soy de las que escriban escenas cursis y súper románticas cuando apenas se van conociendo. ¿Lemon?... uhm, probablemente, no soy buena escribiendo Lemon heterosexual xD.

**Kayleen10:** Espero que te guste este capítulo :). También espero que me sigas dejando review.

**Akari Kiryuu:** *_llorando conmovida_* Ya van muchas lectoras que me dicen odian a Yûki y eso ya no me hace sentir tan sola hacia mi odio por ella xD. Sakura tiene que aprender a vivir en un mundo de niñas shojo (lol) con todo lo que eso pueda implicar.

**Moonlighting Uchiha****:** uhm, ya más bien diría que el verdadero vampirismo es realmente violento, sangriento y nada tiene que ver con sentimientos humanos, pero espero que mi fic cumpla las expectativas de ser una buena historia de vampiros u.u, bueno, espero tu comentario acerca de este capítulo.

**Dark Saarai:** ¡Aquí está la continuación! Ahora podrás dormir en paz dattebane!

**YuumiLi:** Pues ya actualicé y espero tu review sin falta y también que todas las que n votaron lo hagan, eh. Gracias a ti por decirme buena escritora *_se sonroja ligeramente_* ya sabes, una hace lo que pueda xD.

**Princess Aidil****: **Un buen fic crossover de VK y Naruto era lo que faltaba, porque cuando vi había muy pocos en español y los únicos decentes estaban en inglés. Es una pena, realmente.

**Sakura Kiryuu**: *_se sonroja nuevamente_* ¿Qué les pasa a estas lectoras que me hacen ruborizarme tanto? No te creas, espero que te guste este chapter =D.

**Nicochan:** Pues espero que leas esto estando en esos dos lugares xD. Bueno, tus ansias han sido saciadas ja, ja, ja. No, sólo bromeaba.

**Little malek:** Y no te pienso dejar así por más tiempo, mujer, aquí la continuación.

**Guest:** Las parejas crack rulean más que las cannon xD. No te agobies, yo seguiré publicando mientras tenga mi laptop a mi lado y mi inspiración al máximo.

**ChibiOkami200:** No tienes por qué llamarme Lilith-sama *_se da aires de grandeza_* ¿Pero quién soy yo para impedirlo? Sigue asiéndolo… Nah, no me quede ser arrogante xD.

**Andii450:** Yo hice mi juramente de que si escribía serían de puras parejas lindas (y que me gustaran, por supuesto) y que lo haría bien para que mis lectores lo disfrutaran al máximo posible. Seguiré actualizando hasta llegar a la parte donde mando matar a Yûki y todas somos felices xD

**Albii-chan:** Yo tampoco puedo odiar a Kaname, de hecho que sea malo lo ha convertido en una personaje muy querido por mí (si bien no mi favorito, si me gusta su forma de ser). Zero queda bien con Sakura, eso debería de ser ley xD. Nos leemos luego.

**Sakurita-Uchiha:** Soy de las personas que gustan tanto de capítulos largos como cortos, pero sí, prefiero los largos igual que tu. ¿Zero celoso? Sí, probablemente lo ponga en los siguientes capítulos.

**3HaH3:** ¡No te mueras D=! Aquí está la actualización para que sigas viviendo xD.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy. También un eterno agradecimiento a mis queridas Beca y Caro, que juro por todo lo crack del mundo, no sé como puedo soportarlas sin que me salgan canas verdes xD.

**Sinceramente, Lilith Lacie Kiryû D. Cifer.**


	4. Noche III

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover: **_Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: (Principales) **_Zero Kiryû x Sakura Haruno. __Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen. _**(Secundarias) **_All Vampire Knight x Sakura Haruno. Zero Kiryû x Sayori Wakaba. Aido Hanabusa x Sayori Wakaba._

**Lilith: **He aquí el nuevo capítulo, lamento mucho la demora. Joder, definitivamente no estoy en mis días buenos. Por una parte, en el manga de Hino todos quieren sacrificarse por el bienestar de la jodida de Yûki y por el manga de Kishimoto, además de que mataron a Neji (¡Mierda! ¿¡Kishimoto, por queeeeeeeeeeé TT^TT!?), hay una escena naruhina (no me gusta nada esa pareja ¬¬) que logró que casi reventara mi laptop y mandará al carajo a ambos mangas y mangakas. Pero bien, aunque estoy encabronada hasta morir y quiero matar a quien sea, yo seguiré escribiendo mi fic. Digo, es mi consuelo y el de muchas de ustedes (supongo) que quedan decepcionadas con el manga como yo (aunque no sé si les caiga mal Hinata O_o). Como sea, ésta es la continuación, la iba a subir en año nuevo, pero no quería poner todo mi mal humor en este capítulo, así que mejor me calme y pues aquí lo tienen.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Noche Tres**

**El Concilio de los Vampiros**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

_No debemos derramar lágrimas, pues es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón. Y eso no sería más que una prueba de que no podemos manejar nuestros propios sentimientos._

Rukia Kuchiki

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>La impresión que daba la hermosa fachada del Consejo de los Vampiros sobrecogió a Sakura con aprehensión, se abrazó un poco a sí misma para evitar que la sensación de escalofrío que recorría su espalda se incrementara. A su lado, Zero se mantenía impoluto con su mirada pérdida en algún lugar de su mente, aun así su elegante figura parecía mantenerse alerta; sus instintos de cazador estaban a prueba ahora más que nunca. Él y Sakura se encontraban en el nido de esas asquerosas sanguijuelas, se debía ir con cuidado y vigilar que todo saliera bien, es decir, sin que ningún vampiro lograra morder el cuello blanquecino de Sakura.<p>

Takuma se acercó a las enormes rejas negras, levantó su mano izquierda y la colocó en una de las delgadas columnas de metal. En cuanto entró en contacto la piel de su mano con el frío metal de éste salieron finas hebras del mismo metal negro que envolvieron la superficie de su mano, lentamente se incrustaron en su piel logrando que unas gotitas de sangre salieran y salpicaran el metal. Un chirrido horrible se escuchó cuando, tras haber analizado la sangre de Takuma, las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro se adentraron a un sendero rodeado por árboles cuyo follaje era de tonalidades verdes y oscuras, inclinándose a un azul oscuro.

Sakura caminaba lentamente, con andares algo inseguros, a su derecha se encontraba Shiki mientras que a su izquierda estaba Takuma, explicándole la historia del lugar. Zero permanecía detrás de ella, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero por dentro su instinto de cazador estaba en estado de alerta permanente.

Sentía la presencia de cada bebedor de sangre en ese lugar, de cada noble vampiro así como también la presencia de dos sangrepura. Una de esas dos le era molestamente familiar, la otra la desconocía, sin embargo, se sentía poderosa y antigua. El sendero se extendía treinta metros más, pero ya se podía divisar el edificio principal del Concilio (1).

—Será una simple audiencia. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. —dijo Takuma, sonriendo a Sakura con amabilidad.

La chica asintió, aunque sabía que era mentira, y que sólo había dicho eso para calmarla. Sin embargo, no tenía por qué rechazar la cortesía de Ichijou al tratar de tranquilizarla.

Al momento de llegar a la entrada del edificio, Sakura pudo observar la estructura de tendencia gótica y ligeramente barroca del Concilio de los Vampiros. La piedra era negra y lucía desgastada, pero eso no le quitaba la imponencia que tenía el lugar; gárgolas de color negro con garras afiladas y hocicos mostrando los colmillos custodiaban la puerta de madera de sauce. El aire se sentía frío, y Sakura presintió que algo malo sucedería, empero, no retrocedería.

Takuma tocó tres veces la puerta, al momento de abrirse un hombre de apariencia elegante apareció, su aspecto duro y su cara condescendiente le indicaron a Sakura que era una especie de sirviente. Les permitió el paso inclinándose respetuosamente ante Takuma y Senri; el sirviente miró con aberración a Zero, pero el cazador hizo caso omiso de eso. Cuando Sakura entró, el subordinado comenzó a olfatear el aire con frenesí manteniendo su porte, los ojos viejos se clavaron en la figura de la chica.

Fue entonces cuando Zero vertió por completo su atención en ese sirviente, su mirada amatista brilló con advertencia. El sirviente pareció captar la intención asesina en los ojos del cazador porque volvió a bajar la mirada y se retiró.

Caminaron por un corto pasillo para llegar al patio central del concilio, conforme se acercaban varios vampiros habían sido atraídos por el olor de Sakura.

Los vampiros olfateaban el aire con insistencia, luego cuando daban con el objeto buscado sus ojos se quedaban fijos en Sakura, que comenzaba a pensar que haber ido ahí había sido una mala idea, pero no se acobardaría. Recordó que Cross le había proporcionado un arma y ella era una kunoichi completamente calificada, en dado caso de que la situación se saliera de control, podía encargarse de controlarlo.

Llegaron al patio principal, y entonces Sakura si se sintió completamente rodeada. La apariencia externa del Concilio no permitía saber el número de pisos que poseía, pero en el patio exterior si daba esa noción. Eran cinco pisos en total, cada uno tenía camino hacia el patio central. Para subir a cada piso había una enorme escalera en forma de caracol rectangular cubierta de alfombra de terciopelo rojo; columnas de alabastro cinceladas a mano sostenían cada piso y vampiros de todas las edades miraba a Sakura recargados en los barandales de piedra de cada piso.

Cientos de ojos color rojo miraban a la chica, ella no hizo amago de moverse, no debía de hacer un movimiento apresurado. Criaturas hermosas y, al parecer, sedientas, vestían ropas de etiqueta como si estuvieran preparándose para un baile; las mujeres eran preciosas, tuvo que admitirlo, ataviadas en vestidos que incrementaban su belleza innatural, y los hombres, verdaderas estatuas vivientes que habrían sido cinceladas por Miguel Ángel.

«_Sasuke se sentiría cómodo con ellos, ninguna mujer lo acosaría porque hay muchos hombres guapos aquí», _pensó con ironía, aunque no creía que su amigo estuviera feliz realmente. No, por lo menos, cuando esas personas hermosas te quieren morder el cuello.

Tenía que calmarse, aunque la idea de que fuera el aperitivo favorito de cientos de chupasangres no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo.

A su lado, Zero se mantenía concentrado. Él no necesitaba prepararse con anticipación, a cualquier señal de peligro, tomaría de un veloz movimiento a Bloody Rose, mataría al vampiro que se atreviera a mostrar sus colmillos y sacaría de ahí a Sakura (pero antes de eso, haría una gran masacre de esas sabandijas sanguinolentas).

Takuma parecía no estar consciente de las miradas rojizas de sus compañeros de especie, pero la verdad era que él también sentía esa necesidad de dejarse llevar por su lado vampírico y beber la dulce sangre de esa chica. Senri padecía lo mismo, pero se concentraba en morder el pocky en su boca, en lugar de pensar en morder el cuello de Sakura.

—La sala donde se llevará a cabo la junta está por aquí. —indicó Takuma alejándolos del patio central para adentrarse a uno de los pasillos que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Al no sentir sobre su persona toda esa cantidad de ojos rojos y hambriento, Sakura respiró tranquila. Realmente había creído por un instante que los vampiros saltarían sobre ella.

—Disculpe, Ichijou-san —dijo Sakura cuando llevaban un rato caminando en el pasillo. Takuma le prestó atención— no quiero sonar impertinente, pero realmente quisiera saber el _verdadero _motivo por el cual se me trajo hasta aquí.

Sakura no quería cuestionar nada aún, pero la curiosidad y su papel como ninja espía en algunas misiones, le impedía quedarse sin saber que tanto se trataría en esa junta. Takuma abrió momentáneamente los ojos, no había esperado que la chica fuera a preguntarle algo, pensaba que la había calmado con sus palabras, pero Sakura parecía más escéptica.

—No me crea ingenua, por favor. Soy un shinobi. —dijo Sakura sonriendo ante la cara de desconcierto de Takuma—. No se preocupe, aunque me lo diga, eso no cambiará nada lo que pasara una vez que entre a ese cuarto.

Y Takuma tuvo que concederle la razón, así no tuvo otra opción más que decirle la verdad, pero antes vio de reojo a Zero, quien parecía abstraído en su mundo. Takuma sabía que a pesar de eso, estaba atento a la conversación.

Takuma suspiró antes de hablar.

—En la junta no sólo hablarán sobre tu estadía en la Academia Cross, también analizarán tu sangre. No es común es nuestro mundo que una persona _normal _tenga una sangre que pueda ser capaz de descontrolar de esa manera a los nivel E, tampoco que atraiga tanto a los vampiros de la nobleza, o incluso a los sangrepura.

—Según me informó una cazadora compañera de clases, los sangrepura tienen un tipo de sangre que es atractivo para ustedes los vampiros. —dijo Sakura—. ¿Cómo puede ser que mi sangre sea tan parecida a la de ellos, si soy una humana?

—Eso es lo que tratarán de averiguar. Sakura-san, tal vez esto que te diga no sirva de mucho, ya que he de suponer que has pasado por cosas peores, pero debes mantenerte alerta todo el tiempo que estés ahí. —la voz de Ichijou tomó un tono seco, casi triste—. No siento orgullo por la cosas que suele hacer el Concilio para tratar de conseguir respuestas, probablemente traten de obtener una muestra de tu sangre por métodos pocos ortodoxos y…

La mano de Sakura sobre su hombro lo sacó de su diálogo, Takuma se encontró con esos ojos verde tan arrebatadoramente brillantes.

—Ya le dije que no se preocupe, Ichijou-san, yo estaré bien. —pronunció Sakura con una gran sonrisa que logró alterar el ritmo cardíaco de Takuma—. Tal vez me vean como una humana frágil y débil, pero le aseguró que no tengo ninguna de esas dos características.

Takuma había conocido antes mujeres con carácter fuerte (Ruka era un ejemplo perfecto de ello), pero no como Sakura. Palabras firmes que no fueron gritadas sino dichas con tanta convicción y certeza, de que en verdad no sucedería nada malo, que conmovieron al vampiro de rubios cabellos.

La mano de Takuma se levantó por simple inercia hasta la mejilla derecha de Sakura justo en el inicio de sus cabellos rosas, donde acarició la sedosa textura con delicadeza. Las mejillas pálidas de Sakura obtuvieron un tinte rosado, viendo directamente a los ojos verde parecidos a los suyos. No entendía por qué, pero en ese momento Takuma le estaba mirando con un sentimiento indescifrable, pero profundo. La mano que la tocaba bajó hasta la altura de su cuello, donde no permaneció ni dos segundos antes de que Zero la quitara con un movimiento.

Takuma le dio una mirada condescendiente a Zero que éste no dudo en responder; entendía hasta cierto punto que el cazador fuera protector con Sakura debido al lugar que ocupó cuando sucedió lo de Sara Shirabuki.

En ese momento, hace cincuenta años, Takuma había capturado a Zero para que la rubia sangrepura escapara. No es que Kiryû le guardara rencor por eso, pero no podía confiar en él. Bien, si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, Takuma tampoco confiaría en Zero (2).

Sakura miraba a los dos sin comprender muy bien porque se quedaban viendo tan concentradamente, pero sabiendo que no era un buen momento para preguntarlo, decidió que era mejor callar.

Emprendieron de nuevo la marcha, y tras unos minutos llegaron a su destino. La puerta marrón de madera vieja le daba una sensación de escalofrío a Sakura, pero se sobrepuso rápido. No podía mostrar que se encontraba un tanto nerviosa.

—Adentro se encuentran Kaname, un sangrepura más, y todo el gabinete del Concilio que son siete vampiros de la nobleza. —informó Ichijou. Abrió la puerta, ella y Zero dieron unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Ustedes no vendrán con nosotros? —preguntó Sakura, al ver que los dos vampiros nobles no se movían.

—Ah, es cierto. —dijo Takuma, soltando una risita repentina—. Se me fue decirles algo. Sólo Haruno-san puede pasar, lamentablemente, Kiryû-san tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que la junta termine.

Zero frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad los perros del Concilio creen que voy a dejar entrar a Haruno sola? —espetó—. Se me ordenó vigilarla en todo instante, me importa una mierda que ahora estemos aquí. Yo recibí órdenes de la Asociación.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Kiryû-san. —dijo Takuma, con voz seca—. Kaname es consciente de lo que se te ordenó, así que preparó esta habitación especial que tiene un cuarto continuo oculto donde tú estarás vigilando a Haruno-san. Si me sigues ahora, podré mostrarte donde es antes de que se den cuenta los ancianos del Concilio sobre eso.

Zero no asintió, sólo siguió al rubio cuando éste se dirigió a un lado de la puerta marrón, recargó una mano en uno de los ladrillos y lo empujó. Inmediatamente un compartimiento secreto se abrió ante los dos.

Antes de entrar, Takuma le sonrió deseándole suerte a Sakura. Zero no dijo nada, pero ella no lo tomó a mal. Por último, Senri sólo le dio el pocky que le restaba.

—No temas por lo que pueda pasar. Te di tantos Pockys que ahora hueles a galletas con chocolate. —dijo. Sakura tuvo que reír la ocurrencia.

—Gracias, Senri. —profirió como agradecimiento, esbozando una enorme sonrisa que logró que algo dentro del corazón de Shiki temblara.

El pelirrojo se retiró siguiendo el camino que Zero y Takuma dejando sola a Sakura. Ella respiró profundo, pasó por la puerta que anteriormente el rubio le había abierto y vio que frente de sí estaba un corto pasillo que daba a la cámara principal. Sakura recorrió con pasos largos el pequeño pasillo, llegando a un cuarto con piso de madera pulida y paredes de cuatro metros color rojo.

Miró hacia arriba, y descubrió que como techo estaba una cúpula de cristal, y en el exterior de dicha cúpula, estaban sentados en cómodos sillones tres hombres y cuatro mujeres de edad avanzada, pero a pesar de eso, mantenían cierto toque de belleza.

En dos asientos particularmente altos, Kaname Kuran y una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos color rosa se sentaban como los señores de todo el lugar.

Sakura ya conocía la impactante figura de Kaname, su perfecto porte y su voz profunda y serena, pero la otra mujer era desconocida. Así que supo que esa hermosa chica era la sangrepura que Takuma había mencionado.

Al llegar al centro de la cúpula, las miradas de los presentes se situaron en Sakura, aun así, ninguno hizo amago de moverse siquiera, aunque sus narices se movían con algo de frenesí.

—Bienvenida, Sakura. —dijo Kaname—. Antes de empezar, los miembros del Consejo y la invitada deben presentarse adecuadamente. Yo soy Kaname Kuran, Rey y Presidente del Concilio de los vampiros.

Sakura no evitó que su boca se abriera imperceptiblemente al oír los títulos que ostentaba el castaño; ella había creído que Kaname era más bien algo así como Kakashi, alguien de alto rango, pero no demasiado como el Hokage o un Señor Feudal (3).

Kaname guardó silencio, y le cedió la palabra a la sangrepura a su lado.

—Mi nombre es Hanabi Hiou, fui invitada en calidad de testigo para la celebración de esta asamblea que busca entender mejor la inaudita presencia de la mujer llamada Sakura Haruno. —empezó Hanabi, puesto que después de Kaname, ella ostentaba el rango más alto—. Mi papel a desempeñar aquí es dar confiabilidad de lo que se descubra después de interrogar a la susodicha. Así como también balancear el juicio que se haga para que ninguna de las dos partes se vea perjudicada (4).

Sakura notó el majestuoso tono de voz de Hiou, tan hermoso y sublime. Una voz que pertenecía a una persona que se sabía dueña de casi todo, y que lo sabía muy bien.

Luego, uno a uno, los siete vampiros se fueron presentando (5).

—Yo soy Victoria Aido, perteneciente al Clan Aido, comparto lazos sanguíneos con la Familia Ougi —dijo una rubia de ojos verdes aceituna, cabello corto y piel ligeramente tostado. Al escuchar su apellido a Sakura se le vino a la cabeza Hanabusa.

_«Tal vez son parientes», _pensó.

—Mi nombre es Kazuo Kain. Perteneciente al Clan Kain, comparto lazos sanguíneos con la Familia Ougi—dijo un hombre con cabellos ligeramente anaranjados y ojos de una rara combinación de rojo y cobre, barba recortada y expresión solemne.

Sakura asintió. Reconoció el apellido de Luke, y el parecido de ambos era impresionante. Se preguntó si todos los vampiros ahí presentes eran parientes de los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna que ella conocía.

—Soy Tracey Touya, representante del Clan Touya. Comparto lazos sanguíneos con las Familias Hanadagi y Shirabuki. —dijo una mujer de rubios cabellos semejantes al color de la paja, ojos azul brillante y con una cara demasiado joven para la edad que tenía que aparentar. Tracey le sonrió dulcemente a Sakura, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo soy Laura Souen, perteneciente al Clan Souen. Los lazos de sangre son con las Familias Hiou, Hanadagi y Shirabuki. —se presentó una despampanante morena, de ojos color ámbar y cabellos negros largos. Ella mantenía un gesto en el rostro de completo desentendimiento, como si no le importara estar ahí.

—Pertenezco al Clan Shirayuki, mi nombre es Seiren, comparto lazos de sangre con las Familias Hanadagi, Ougi y Hiou. —informó una mujer, cuyo color de cabello era lila combinado con plateado y ojos de un tono similar a los de Zero, sólo que más oscuros. Ella era la más joven de los presentes, y miraba a Sakura sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Representando al Clan Shirahoshi, y compartiendo lazos sanguíneos con las Familias Hanadagi, Ougi, Shirabuki y Hiou. Yo soy Luze. —dijo un vampiro que aparentaba cincuenta años; cabello negro azulado y ojos grises.

El último representante, era el más anciano de todos. Su cabello blanco era largo y se balanceaba en una coleta de lado, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel, aunque arrugada, se veía saludable. Tenía en el rostro una expresión severa, y el ceño lo mantuvo siempre fruncido.

—Yo soy Barrabas Black, representante del Clan Black, comparto lazos sólo con la Familia Shirabuki. —pronunció con voz rasposa, pero no por eso menos ceremonial (6).

Sakura sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando los ojos verdes del viejo vampiro se clavaron en su persona con un perverso interés, pero ella le hizo frente con una mirada llena de indiferencia.

—Ya que todos nos hemos presentado debidamente, continuaremos con una serie de preguntas libres que cada uno de los miembros del Consejo podrá hacer. —decía Kaname—. Sakura, tendrás que responder a cada una de ellas.

—Si se me permite objetar algo antes de empezar, —interrumpió Sakura— no podré contestar a plenitud algunas de las preguntas que se me hagan.

Los ancianos del Consejo se mostraron renuentes y quisieron quejarse, pero la mano de Kaname los silenció a todos.

—De acuerdo al informe de la Asociación de Cazadores, declaraste ser un _shinobi. _

—Eso es verdad. —espetó Sakura—. Mi deber como shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja es guardar los secretos del origen de mi aldea y de todo lo referente a ésta.

—Querida, pienso que no eres tan tonta como para creer que no te haremos preguntas al respecto de tu origen. —comentó Victoria Aido, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios—. La finalidad de esta junta, al fin y al cabo, es la de conocer eso precisamente.

—En el mundo shinobi, puedes dar información esencial sin revelar datos importantes. —replicó Sakura, sin bajar la mirada—. Ahora, Aido-san, tiene algún otro comentario que hacer acerca de lo que puedo decir o no.

Victoria frunció el ceño, molesta con la actitud altanera de la chica. A su lado, Kazuo río bajito, divertido al parecer por la contestación de Sakura.

—Siendo ésa la situación, creo que deberíamos empezar. —cortó Laura Souen, se notaba realmente que no quería estar ahí—. Debido a lo limitado de las preguntas, lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacer las preguntas de manera normal y cuando sea una que no puedas contestar podrás decir: No puedo decirlo. Claro, si es que Kaname-sama lo permite.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al sangrepura, que asintió levemente.

—Bien, comenzaré yo. —habló de nuevo Souen, irguiéndose en su asiento y mirando con sus ojos ámbar a Sakura—. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? El reporte de los cazadores dice que no sabes bien lo que ocurrió, pero tendrías la amabilidad de relatárnoslo tu misma.

Sakura contestó exactamente lo que le había dicho a Yagari, Cross y Zero, manteniendo siempre la mirada en alto, sin trabarse ninguna vez. Se sentía como si estuviera en un juicio shinobi y estuviera declarando los hechos, por lo que pudo manejar mejor sus nervios.

—Ya veo, una luz te transportó aquí y luego te atacaron esos nivel E. —Laura se delineó el labio inferior—. Rápidamente captaron el olor de tu sangre, como si fueras una lámpara en un cuarto oscuro. Ellos debieron ser atraídos por tu _luz._

La mirada de Souen se tornó ligeramente carmesí, pero supo aparentarlo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

—Siguiente pregunta. —tomó la palabra Luze Shirahoshi, sonriéndole cálidamente para tranquilizarla, aunque realmente no lo creyó necesario. Esa chica estaba demostrando firmeza a pesar de estar frente a dos sangrepuras y al Consejo de Ancianos, ninguna persona desearía estar en su lugar—. La técnica con la que curaste las heridas de esos diez cazadores, es impresionante… ¿podrías explicarnos en qué consiste exactamente?

Sakura meditó un poco esta pregunta. Bueno, realmente no revelaba nada importante con decir qué era el ninjutsu-médico.

—Se le llama ninjutsu médico, una técnica empleada por los ninjas especializadas en el campo de la medicina, consiste en la aplicación de _chakra _como medio para curar las heridas o lesiones que entren en contacto con él. —Sakura levantó su mano izquierda haciendo que brotara el chakra de color verde, dando una pequeña demostración.

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron imperceptiblemente, pero los de Luze parecían excitados, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuese muy divertido.

—Ciertamente es muy interesante esa habilidad tuya. Dices que todos los ninjas médicos pueden hacerlo… —pareció regocijarse al pensar en la increíble cualidad que poseían los shinobi. Sus ojos grises brillaron de pura emoción mirando a Sakura con expectación— exijo una demostración. Si Kaname-sama lo permite.

Kaname meditó medio segundo antes de asentir. Luze pareció alegrarse aún más por el permiso concedido.

—Que pase la muchacha. —ordenó.

De la pared se abrió una compuerta secreta, de donde salieron dos enfermeras empujando una camilla donde una muchacha de doce años gemía de dolor por las múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo, sus cabellos castaños parecían arrancados de su cabeza donde su podía apreciar también varias laceraciones. Una de sus piernas estaba completamente destrozada, se veían el hueso y los músculos destrozados, sólo quedaban diminutos indicios de que antes había sido un pequeño pie.

Sakura la miró asombrada.

—Esta pequeña fue atacada ayer por un nivel E fuera de control. —informó Luze.

La kunoichi de Konoha supo de inmediato que lo que decían era verdad, considerando la cara de continua agonía que presentaba así como signos de insomnio… ¡La habían dejado sufrir hasta que llegara el momento de la junta! Sakura no tuvo que preguntarse para qué motivo, la mirada curiosa de Luze era una respuesta más que suficiente. Se sintió molesta por esa actitud tan deliberada hacia el dolor humano y apretó los puños.

—Bueno, es momento de que nos des más que una _pequeña _demostración de tu ninjutsu médico, bella Sakura. —pronunció Luze, con ansiedad.

* * *

><p>En la sala oculta, Zero miraba con furia contenida la cruel imagen de la niña herida y como Sakura trataba de no explotar apretando los puños. Sabía que algo como esto sucedería, tratándose de los viejos del Concilio no dejarían la vieja costumbre de ver a los humanos como seres inferiores.<p>

Vio como Sakura se acercaba a su paciente, con la mirada recorría el cuerpo de la niña y tocaba algunas áreas para verificar que no hubiera huesos rotos. Al lado de Kiryû, Takuma estaba absorto observando los movimientos de Sakura, tan precisos como quien está acostumbrado a hacerlo de diario, pero claro, como ninja médico seguramente ella habría atendido a muchos pacientes anteriormente. Senri miraba todo recargado en una de las paredes.

Aunque los vampiros del Concilio eran mucho más jóvenes que a los que Kaname había asesinado hace muchos años, excepto por Barrabas, seguían con las viejas costumbres. Luze, en especial, tenía una curiosidad que rebasaba a la de Hanabusa, pero también poseía cierto placer sádico y usaba métodos crueles para saciar su curiosidad.

Kaname podía ser el Rey de los vampiros, controlar todo su reino y ser sumamente poderoso, pero no podía suprimir los instintos oscuros de sus subordinados; ni siquiera él era capaz de suprimir los suyos.

A pesar del salvajismo de Luze, Kaname prefería sacrificar a una niña humana, que no haber permitido eso y que Shirahoshi hubiese tomado otras medidas para saciar su curiosidad. Luze le temía a Kaname, y mucho, pero era astuto y podía hacer una masacre sin que se sospechara de él.

Senri y Takuma estaban conscientes de eso, por más que se hiciera limpieza en ese lugar siempre quedarían residuos, diminutas manchas que se expandirían retomando el control. Y sabían que Kaname no podía deshacerse de ellos, pues él mismo era una vorágine mancha que cubría todo a su alrededor.

Kaname no podía eliminar del Concilio lo que no podía eliminar de sí mismo.

Su lado oscuro.

* * *

><p>Sakura terminó de verificar por completo el estado de la niña, sonrió levemente, algunas sólo eran heridas superficiales, excepto la de la pierna y una grave cortada en la cabeza. Miró de reojo al estrado, notando la mirada expectante de Luze así como la de los presentes, sintió rabia y ganas de golpearlos a todos, pero se abstuvo; eso no era el momento adecuado, no por lo menos cuando una vida dependía de su concentración.<p>

Decidió que la herida de la cabeza podría esperar, sólo la corteza había sido cortada y no había indicios de un trauma severo o hemorragia, así que se concentró en la pierna. Tomó el cabello restante de la cabeza de la niña utilizando un bisturí que había pedido a las dos enfermeras. Era poco, pero serviría; como la pierna estaba casi destrozaba para reconstruirla necesitaría el cabello y mucho chakra. No quería mostrar ninguna técnica aparte de la simple curación con chakra, pero el paciente requería mucho más, así no tuvo otra opción más que usar la técnica de regeneración por cabello que había aprendido de Tsunade y Shizune (7).

Invocó su bolsa de herramientas médicas, haciendo que las enfermeras exclamaran sorprendidas cuando de una nubecita de humo había aparecido de repente el equipo médico de Sakura (8). Extrajo un pincel y comenzó a dibujar varios signos en forma de círculo alrededor de la pierna lacerada y cuando terminó colocó el cabello tejido en una trenza sobre la herida, hizo varios sellos antes de concentrar el chakra. De pronto, los símbolos comenzaron a brillar de tonalidad verde mientras el cabello se movía y comenzaba a adherirse a la piel destrozada de la pierna.

Los ojos de Luze brillaron complacidos cuando la carne de la pierna comenzaba a curarse. Barrabas veía todo con ojos centelleantes de avaricia mientras tanto sonreía planeando algo. Kazuo y Seiren permanecían serenos sin demostrar su estupefacción. Laura, Victoria y Tracey no creían lo que veían.

Hanabi se mantenía sin ninguna expresión. La humana era interesante, no lo negaría, pero a ella no le interesaba, miró de reojo a Kaname cuyos ojos centelleaban un brillo peligroso, manipulador. Hiou tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que eso no auguraba nada bueno, por lo menos no para Sakura.

Haruno se concentraba en cerrar la herida, era consciente de que necesitaría de todo su chakra, pero no podía fallar. Esa pequeña no merecía sufrir por la maldita curiosidad de ese infeliz de Luze; la herida cerraba rápidamente, pero aún faltaba mucho. Llamó a una de las enfermeras y pidió que buscara en su bolso una cajita que contenía píldoras de soldado hechas por ella, sentía que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y tendría que comer varias píldoras. Pidió que le dieran una en la boca, la masticó de prisa y la tragó, la concentración de chakra aumentó.

Arriba la voz de Luze le animaba, pero Sakura sólo sentía aberración por eso. No se debería de disfrutar a expensas del dolor ajeno, ella era una ninja médico no una atracción para los desgraciados vampiros curiosos.

El rostro de la pequeña mostraba alivio cuando la herida comenzó a suturar y se conectó de nuevo con el resto del cuerpo, las pequeñas cortadas alrededor comenzaron a sanar también. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, primero vio el techo de cristal y luego a la kunoichi de ojos verdes y cabello rosa que lucía concentrada.

—¿Q-Qué… p-pasó…? —titubeó. Sakura la miró, sonrió para calmarla.

—Todo estará bien, tranquila. Estás a salvo. —dijo, con voz completamente reconfortante—. Ahora, vuelve a dormir. Pronto terminaré y podrás salir a jugar de nuevo.

La niña sintió comodidad por la voz dulce de Sakura, asintió y cerró los parpados para quedarse dormida nuevamente. Retomando su labor, Sakura supo que no faltaría mucho para terminar, como había usado su chakra lo más concentrado posible había curado casi todo en poco tiempo, pero conocía las consecuencias de eso, sólo esperaba que la junta no se prolongara más. Pidió otra píldora.

Las enfermeras la veían con admiración y temor, esa chica demostraba más poder que cualquier humana que conocían. Además, su exquisito olor, la sangre corriendo por sus venas las clamaba a gritos, se contenían como podían.

Tras media hora de incansable tratamiento, la pierna completamente restaurada de la niña dio paso a la ovación de todo el Consejo de vampiros. Terminando la operación, Sakura sólo se encargó de la lesión en la cabeza y algunos arañazos más, dejando que las dos enfermeras se llevaran a la paciente. Se sentía agotada, pero había salvado a la niña, así que sonrió complacida.

En la sala oculta, Zero se sentía aliviado, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia, no sabía que más pruebas los vampiros decidieran hacer pasar a Sakura. Notó el cansancio tras la sonrisa de ella, y predijo que la finalidad de haberla _obligado _a realizar una cirugía era agotarla, para que su fuerza menguara. Zero se arrepintió de haber hecho hincapié en la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura en el informe que la Asociación entregó al Concilio, si Kaname no lo hubiera sabido entonces tampoco el Consejo, de ese modo, no buscarían que Sakura perdiera sus fuerzas.

«_Seguramente lo hacen para obtener su sangre», _ pensó de inmediato Zero, aunque no se necesitaba mucho trabajo de su mente para llegar a esa conclusión.

En el estrado, los _Ancianos _ se preparaban para seguir la ronda de preguntas. Luze Shirahoshi había quedado satisfecho con la forzada demostración, veía con ojos fascinados a Sakura y ella sólo desviaba la mirada en cuanto sus pupilas se encontraban. Pidiendo su turno, Kazuo Kain levantó la mano.

—Fue impresionante la forma en la que sanaste la pierna de esa niña. —apremió, pero su voz sonaba sin sentimiento alguno. Sakura supo que ese hombre se estaba tomando en serio su aparentemente _sorpresivo _poder—. Mi pregunta no se relaciona mucho con eso, va más al tema del atractivo de tu sangre, incluso en este momento, a pesar de que estás en un cuarto _sellado, _el olor es fuerte, como si estuvieras herida.

—¿Hay alguna pregunta en su argumento? —inquirió Sakura.

—Aún no, pero la habrá, cuando tengamos una muestra de tu sangre. —interrumpió Barrabas.

Sakura comprendió todo en ese momento.

—¿Una muestra de mi sangre? —Sakura levantó una ceja—. Si es para su análisis, con gusto la daré. Como ninja médico sé que cantidad se necesita para cubrir un examen completo con intentos de prueba.

—Ésa no es una decisión que te concierne a ti, Sakura. —interrumpió Barrabas, con tono apacible—. Hemos tomado la decisión sobre que cantidad se requiere para obtener los resultados deseados. Kaname-sama lo aprobó.

Sakura frunció las cejas ¿Qué no le concernía, acaso no era _su _sangre de la que hablaban? ¿Kaname lo había aprobado? Ellos no tenían el poder para decidir sobre ella, ni de sus acciones, así como tampoco pedirle una muestra de sangre que no consentiría.

—Sakura. —llamó Kaname. Ella respingó—. No temas, no te obligaremos a nada, pero debes entender que no es común que la sangre de un humano alteré tanto el estado de un vampiro.

—Por eso les dije que les daré una prueba de mi sangre, una medida exacta. —replicó ella—. Despreocúpense, no alteraré la muestra. De hecho…

Sacó una jeringa de su bolso y de un rápido movimiento se la encajó en el brazo izquierdo, la sangre brotó llenando el recipiente.

Los ojos de todos los _Ancianos_ brillaron en carmesí ante el potente aroma, sus colmillos se alargaron y sintieron una mezcla de anhelo y miedo. Lo primero por ser una sangre tan adictiva, lo segundo porque se trataba de algo completamente anormal. Una humana con tanta influencia en los vampiros no podía ser común. Hanabi Hiou también tenía las pupilas en rojo.

«_Qué delicioso aroma, no culpo a los demás por perder el control»_, a su lado, Kaname mantenía una leve sonrisa, también él era afectado por la sangre de Haruno, y Hanabi pensó que esa chiquilla podría hacerse dueña del mundo si se lo proponía. Con algo tan poderoso como el líquido rojizo que corría por sus venas, y de desearlo, haría sucumbir a la Sociedad de vampiros, y así a su vez, arrastrar a la raza humana.

Sakura sabía que eso haría que los del Consejo tuvieran esa reacción que tan bien conocía, pero no podía evitarlo, no daría más sangre de la necesaria además de que probablemente usarían un método poco ortodoxo para someterla. Así que se decidió por lo más simple, estaba acostumbrada a las inyecciones y una aguja clavada tan fuerte ni la sentía. Aunque hubo algo que se le olvidó a Sakura, y eso fue que, si bien los del Consejo y los sangrepura se controlaban, las enfermeras vampiro no.

Quitó la aguja de su piel cuando se llenó y la dejó en el suelo, pero sus sentidos le alertaron que debía moverse, y rápido.

Saltó hacia la derecha haciendo un mortal para esquivar las garras de las dos enfermeras, cuyos atractivos rostros se deformaban en expresiones aterradoras y la sed que sentían se mostraba en sus afilados colmillos. Se lanzaron en dúo contra Sakura, quien las esquivaba grácilmente usando el poco chakra que le quedaba.

Kaname se levantó de su asiento imponiendo su fuerte presencia ante las dos enfermeras, pero ellas lo ignoraron. Frunció levemente el ceño, y su mente brillante dio una respuesta al comportamiento de esas dos.

«_Son como los animales. Por mucho que se le adiestre a un animal, éste siempre responderá a sus instintos y se dejará dominar por ellos. La sangre de Sakura nos llama, y cuando nos dejamos ir y respondemos al llamado, no hay nada que nos desconcentré de nuestro objetivo. Nos vuelve primitivos, salvajes. No temen a la fuerza de un sangrepura porque no entienden que deben temer, sólo quieren tomar aquello que les llama»_

Kuran sonrió satisfecho. Si esa sangre permitía que sus instintos lo dominasen, Kaname se dejaría llevar de momento, pero no perdería los estribos como esas dos de allá bajo. No, él quería beber la sangre de Sakura por un simple capricho de su lado oscuro, pero iría con cuidado. Después de todo, un juego no es divertido sin un poco de misterio.

Sakura esquivó de nuevo las garras de las dos vampiresas, pero se sentía agotada y no quería usar lo último de chakra que le quedaba; si con una jeringa había ocasionado esto, no quería pensar que sucedería si se agotaba su chakra.

Su fuerza no sólo se centraba en el uso de chakra, el entrenamiento shinobi exigía una excelente condición física, así que podría usarla. Tomó el mango del hacha, y arremetió contra las dos. No las mataría, pese a todo, no era culpa de ellas descontrolarse de esa forma, sólo buscaría noquearlas, que no era fácil porque eran increíblemente buenas en combate. El hacha de Sakura se esgrimía con fuerza golpeándolas con el centro, sin usar el filo, pero ellas no retrocedían, sino que incrementaba su furia y arremetían con más fuerza.

Los vampiros en el estrado veían la pelea, parecían no querer intervenir, viendo los movimientos diestros de Sakura mientras se defendía. Esa chica no solamente curaba, sabía pelear muy bien.

Sakura comprendió que además de su sangre, querían evaluar su potencial; por eso, aunque se viera cruel, estaba sola. Pensó que quizá Kaname le ayudaría, pero luego supo que no sería así, como líder que era Kaname debía mantener la compostura y probablemente las pruebas que le hicieron no eran ni la mitad de peligrosas que las que harían los demás, así que debía agradecerle después (9).

Como perdió por un momento la concentración, Sakura recibió el golpe de una de las garras en su estómago, resistió el impacto como pudo y golpeó con el hacha a la enfermera que salió volando unos cinco metros. Por suerte, la herida sólo fue superficial y no había salido sangre.

El grito de la otra enfermera le indicó a Sakura que ésta la atacaría por la espalda, no podía esquivarlo sin usar chakra. Así que, valiéndose de sus últimas reservas, las usó para saltar hacia atrás sorteando las garras.

Cayó de pie sin problemas, pero se había quedado sin chakra.

El dolor desgarrador y repentino que sintió en su espalda y en su abdomen no le sorprendió en absoluto, su vista se tornaba borrosa mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

No fue consciente de nada, ni de la vampira desbocada que la atacaba así como tampoco de la majestuosa figura de Zero Kiryû interponiéndose al ataque, de la Bloody Rose disparando y las cenizas que quedaron.

Sólo sentía el dolor y los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente mientras el mundo se teñía de sangre.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura sacó una muestra de su sangre, Zero supo que sus pupilas habían cambiado a rojo, igual que las de Takuma y Senri. Incluso escuchó susurrar al pelirrojo algo parecido a «<em>Ichijou-san tenía razón. Dan ganas de destrozarle el cuello».<em>

Zero había esperado que algún vampiro del Consejo se saliera de control, pero para su jodida mala suerte, eso no había sucedido. Pensó que todo había acabado por el momento, pero la entrada de las dos enfermeras completamente transformadas fue lo que necesitó para saber que tenía que intervenir. Así que salió de la sala oculta ignorando la advertencia de Takuma, él tenía por orden proteger a Sakura, además si se le presentaban una oportunidad para matar vampiros, la aprovecharía.

Sabía que las pruebas que le pusieron a Sakura habían sido, para lo que era normal en el Concilio de los vampiros, fáciles. Crueles, pero sencillas de superar. Sólo buscaban valorar el potencial de Sakura, no sacarle la verdad con métodos inhumanos.

Entró a la habitación, los _Ancianos _se sorprendieron de verlo ahí. Conocían que el cazador asignado a vigilar a Haruno era el único sobreviviente del Clan Kiryû, pero creyeron que éste no había acompañado a la chica. Que sólo Takuma Ichijou la había escoltado al Concilio. Miraron a su líder con recelo, al parecer Kaname seguía un paso adelante de sus propios intereses. Seiren era la única que sabía de antemano los planes de su señor, Kaname nunca permitiría hacer todo lo que quisiesen los del Consejo.

No prestaron más atención a Kuran cuando escucharon el disparo de la Bloody Rose, la hermosa enfermera se había convertido en cenizas.

—¡Pero cómo te atreves! —rugió Victoria Aido mirando con desprecio al cazador, alzándose en su lugar—. Ésta es una junta privada, no tienes derecho de interrumpirla, cazador. ¡Exijo que te largues!

Zero no la escuchó, se dirigió dónde estaba Sakura, el aroma de su sangre por alguna extraña razón impregnaba sus ropas. Se arrodilló para ver su estado, y vio que en el uniforme negro una mancha húmeda, la tocó y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio sus dedos manchados de sangre. Sakura estaba sangrando en el estómago, pero Zero no sabía el por qué. Las vampiras no lograron herirla, así que no encontraba explicación a eso.

—¿¡Qué acaso no escuchas!? Eres un simple cazador, no eres nada. —Zero siguió ignorándola—. ¡Escúchame, maldito impuro! Sal de aquí ahora mismo, te atreviste a manchar este recinto con tu indeseable presencia.

Zero se quitó la chaqueta negra y cubrió con él lo más que pudo el cuerpo de Sakura, la tomó en sus brazos y miró al estrado. Sus profundos ojos, ahora pintados de rojo, se cruzaron con lo de Victoria por un segundo dejándola en silencio. Ella se sentó de nuevo, temblando ligeramente.

—Haruno necesita un médico. —dijo Zero de forma simple, dirigiéndose sólo a Kuran.

—Lo sé. —respondió Kaname, y de un instante a otro estaba junto a Zero—. Sígueme.

Sin voltear siquiera, Kuran dio por finalizada la junta dejando a muchos de los miembros de su Consejo descontentos. Barrabas sólo miraba como el cazador se llevaba a la muchacha de cabellos rosas, mientras que Tracey sentía pena por la chica y Luze se preguntaba cuándo podría volver a jugar con Sakura.

* * *

><p>Al llegar con el médico del Concilio de vampiros, Zero estaba recargado al lado de la puerta con la Bloody Rose desenfundada.<p>

Había sido un problema llegar ahí, incluso Kuran tuvo que castigar a sus subordinados por mostrarse salvajes, pero con la ayuda de Takuma y Senri habían podido llevar a Sakura a los laboratorios (los vampiros no necesitaban enfermería), levantaron una barrera para evitar que el olor descontrolara aún más a los vampiros y dejaron al médico curar las heridas de Sakura.

Aunque el médico era vampiro, no parecía interesado en morder a Sakura. Tenía un bigote poblado y le había embarrado esencia pura de eucalipto para evitar que el olor a sangre lo dislocara. Recibió con una sonrisa amable a Zero y pidió que pusieran a la chica en una camilla, les pidió salir.

Así que ahora, Zero esperaba que saliera el médico vampiro con los resultados. A su lado izquierdo, estaban Takuma y Senri, bajo órdenes de Kaname de vigilar a Sakura y avisarle si ocurría algo mientras él imponía orden de nuevo en el Concilio.

Y de ese modo, tres caballeros vampiros esperaban el despertar de Sakura.

—Creo que no fueron suficientes Pockys. —decía Senri, mirando a la nada, calculando cuantas cajas tendría que comprar para que el olor de Sakura fuera remplazado por el de los dulces. Takuma río bajito, a Shiki a veces se le ocurrían unas cosas raras, pero sus ocurrencias te provocaban risa. Un buen distractor para lo tenso de la situación.

—Pues para la próxima vez debes prepararte con más anticipación, Shiki. —dijo Takuma.

—No creo que deba preocuparme por eso entonces, la próxima vez quizá sea dentro de bastante tiempo. —dijo Shiki, a sabiendas de que probablemente la Asociación de Cazadores no permitiría que ningún vampiro se acercara de nuevo a Sakura durante un lapso de tiempo largo—. Pero eso me permitirá prepararme bien.

—Parece que estás muy interesado en ella, Shiki. —dijo Takuma, aunque no sonaba molesto—. Eso es raro en ti.

Senri permaneció un momento en silencio, meditando. Luego observó de reojo a Zero, que se mantenía al pendiente de todo aunque no lo aparentara.

—Me gusta. —dijo al fin, sorprendiendo por completo al rubio—. Es una chica interesante.

Zero se le había quedado viendo fijamente a Shiki al oír sus palabras, algo rugió dentro de su pecho, pero mandó a callarlo.

—¿Te refieres a que te parece una persona agradable o a que te sientes atraído a ella? —quiso saber Takuma, sintiendo la misma opresión en el pecho. Algo le molestaba.

—No lo sé. —admitió Senri—. Puede que sólo me sienta así debido a que me confunde el olor de su sangre. No estoy seguro de lo que me gusta de Sakura, sólo sé que me gusta y eso es todo.

Takuma miró en silencio a Shiki. Lo conocía muy bien como para saber que si se encontraba confundido de esa manera era porque, de algún modo, Sakura había penetrado en la coraza de autoprotección que tenía Shiki cuando conocía a alguien nuevo.

Shiki no era una persona que se interesara en los demás, de hecho, Ichijou sólo sabía de una chica de la que Senri estuvo enamorado por dos décadas, y esa chica fue su compañera de la Academia, Rima Touya. Sin embargo, Rima se había casado hace veinte años con otro vampiro de la nobleza, y ahora tenía dos hijos. Eso había sido un golpe duro para Senri, pero lo superó como pudo (10).

Y ahora parecía que comenzaba a interesarse por Sakura. A pesar de que eso le molestaba a Takuma (su lado oscuro no le permitía compartir ni siquiera lo que aún no le pertenecía), se sintió feliz por Senri. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y le sonrió con fraternidad.

—Pues puedes ir a visitarla a la Academia Cross, aun con lo de hoy, no creo que Cross mantenga encerrada a Sakura. —volteó a ver a Zero—. Después de todo, ella también puede decidir si quiere recibirte o no.

Los ojos de los vampiros, esmeraldas y amatistas, se encontraron, y desde ese momento, Zero supo que Takuma Ichijou se convertiría en un blanco para la _Rosa Sangrienta_. Si es que el rubio intentaba acercarse más de lo debido a Sakura, él lo convertiría en polvo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la indicación de que Sakura había despertado. El médico vampiro salió con una sonrisa en el rostro indicando que podrían pasar a verla, pero eso lo dijo sólo para Zero. A Senri y Takuma les recordó que tenían que informárselo a Kaname. Muy a su pesar, asintieron, dejando solo al cazador.

Zero entró en el laboratorio y no tardó en encontrar la figura de Sakura. Estaba sentada en la camilla mientras se abotonaba la blusa manchada de sangre (no había podido conseguir una limpia), iba en el primer botón porque lo que Zero pudo ver las vendas que cubrían su estómago y pecho. Ella no se dio cuenta de la presencia del cazador, ni de su mirada recorriéndola.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucedió ahí dentro, Haruno? —dijo después de un rato, haciendo que Sakura respingara y se cubriera con los brazos los vendajes.

—K-Kiryû-san, no sentí tu presencia. —sonrió débilmente. Zero se acercó a sólo unos pasos de ella.

—Responde. —demandó fijando sus profundos ojos lilas a los verdes de Sakura, que se encogió un poco.

—Nada. —Zero levantó una ceja—. Sólo es que estaba agotada por haber usado mi chakra para reconstruir la pierna de la niña, así que no pude esquivar bien a esas dos. Son heridas de batalla, sólo eso.

—Mientes. —replicó Zero.

Sakura lo miró furiosa.

—Es la verdad. —refutó.

—Esas heridas no te las hicieron ellas, lo sé porque vi la pelea. Vi como esquivabas bien sus ataques, como usabas el hacha que te dio Cross para alejarlas. —la voz de Zero tomaba cada vez más un tono de reproche. Sakura se encogía más a cada palabra—. No me mientas, Haruno.

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! —gritó ella.

Zero frunció completo las cejas, tomó a la chica por los hombros y ella soltó una exclamación de dolor que lo desconcertó. ¿Por qué se quejaría una chica que rompe bloques de cemento con los puños de que le tomara simplemente por los hombros? Lucía acongojada, como si le costara mucho trabajo aguantar el dolor, como si algo la desgarrara por dentro.

Ante esto, Zero comprendió al instante que las heridas en el cuerpo de Sakura eran antiguas, no recientes. Agarró los extremos de la blusa, la jaló y ésta se deslizó por los hombros de la chica. Sakura intentó subirla de nuevo, llamándolo pervertido y enrojeciendo, tratando de aparentar furia, pero sus ojos verdes mostraban miedo.

Zero no se lo permitió, y cuando logró su cometido, miró con atención los vendajes y como una enorme cicatriz sobresalía de ellos.

Comenzaba casi a la mitad de los pecho y descendía hasta llegar a rozar el ombligo. Zero recordó que también la espalda de Sakura olía a sangre, así que rodeó la camilla para posicionarse detrás de la chica. Si antes le había parecido una cicatriz fea ahora no encontraba palabras para describir la apariencia de la enorme marca que empezaba desde los hombros hasta la espalda baja de la chica.

La gran cicatriz tenía forma de una estrella deforme, lucía como si hubiese sido hecha por un metal al rojo vivo sobre la tierna carne de la espalda. Zero acercó sus dedos para tocar la superficie, pero los retiró cuando ella se sobrecogió.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —quiso saber, movido por un sentimiento extraño, preguntándose cómo es que una chica tan fuerte como Sakura había terminado con una cicatriz tan terrible como ésa.

Ella no respondió, bajó la mirada hasta ocultar sus ojos. Se abrazó a sí misma, su cuerpo temblaba. Zero estaba estupefacto por la imagen tan débil que transmitía Sakura, se veía tan vulnerable y eso le molestaba, ésa no era aquella kunoichi que había conocido. ¿A dónde se había ido Sakura Haruno?

—Nadie. —contestó en un murmullo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Zero, sus orbes retenían las lágrimas, pero su expresión retomaba la estabilidad que la caracterizaba—. Yo tuve la culpa de estas cicatrices.

—No digas estupideces. —replicó él. Ella le miró inquisitiva—. Sé poco sobre shinobis, pero estoy consciente de que las heridas de batalla son algo a lo que uno se habitúa cuando se cumple con la misión. Los cazadores son similares en ese aspecto. Las cicatrices que quedan son imposibles de evitar.

Miró de nuevo las cicatrices de Sakura. Por un momento creyó percibir de la cicatriz en la espalda una sensación de peligro.

—Pero las tuyas son demasiado grandes, aun cuando hayas tenido misiones difíciles tu habilidad para esquivar y tus técnicas de curación te ayudarían a salir algo ilesa. Además, son graves, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasó desde que te las hicieron, no lucen como si hubiesen sanado en algo. —Zero era un genio nato, sus deducciones podían llegar a compararse con las de Shikamaru y eso aterró a Sakura porque podía ponerla en evidencia—. Eso quiere decir que no son tan recientes, o lo más probable es que quien te las haya hecho sea alguien realmente fuerte.

Sakura tenía los ojos como platos, escuchaba cada una de las conjeturas de Zero. Temiendo lo peor, Sakura le susurró que parará, que no dijera más.

—Por favor, detente…

Sin embargo, Zero ignoró su suplica.

—La herida del frente es pequeña, pero profunda, parece que fue hecha por una espada, pero el corte fue muy limpio. Era un experto con la espada y por lo visto su arma poseía una hoja extremadamente filosa. —el temblor en cuerpo de Sakura se incrementó—. La de la espalda, por el contrario parece la marca de una quemadura grave, lo raro es que está bien definida y eso sólo me dice que quien te la hizo usaba una sustancia parecida al fuego, aunque creo que lo que te quemó no fue algo así, sino algo mucho más caliente y…

La mano derecha de Sakura cubrió la boca de Zero y su izquierda aferraba sus dedos a la camisa azul del chico mientras escondía su rostro. Zero la miró imperturbable, conocía las consecuencias de haber dicho todo lo que creía con respecto a las heridas de Sakura, pero si ella quería conocer más sobre él también tenía que ser a la inversa. Retiró la mano de Sakura de su boca.

—¿Quién te lo hizo? —preguntó de nuevo, con tono monocorde.

Pasaron diez minutos en completo silencio en el que sólo las respiraciones de ambos podían oírse. La mano de Sakura seguía aferrándose a Zero, apretando en un puño hasta que sus nudillos se marcaron.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Sakura cuando sintió sus labios moverse por inercia.

—Naruto y Sasuke (11).

Zero miró a la chica desconcertado, pensó por un momento que había escuchado mal, pero no era así. Sakura había pronunciado los nombres de sus amigos, de las personas que eran importantes para ella; Kiryû recordó la sonrisa de Sakura al hablar de esos dos, de hecho, cada vez que los mencionaba ella sonreía recordando sus aventuras.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecían de puro cariño, era claro que ella los amaba.

Y si ella los amaba, no entendía por qué horribles cicatrices como ésas marcaban su cuerpo. A menos que ellos no sintieran lo mismo. Pero eso era imposible, no puedes hablar de una persona del modo en el que hablaba Sakura sobre esos dos si ésta no te quisiera o sintiera algo por ti.

—Ellos son los que mencionaste antes, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. —pronunció—. Fueron ellos lo que te hicieron esto.

—¡No fue su culpa! —irrumpió Sakura alterada, apretando la tela de la camisa de Zero.

Zero se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, en lo poco que llevaban de conocerse no había visto a la chica alterarse de ese modo. Observó los ojos jade, las pupilas tan contraídas y el sentimiento completamente angustiante que reflejaban eran algo que la chica probablemente había ocultado todo ese tiempo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de cómo reaccionó, bajó de nuevo la cabeza, avergonzada y sintiendo como su corazón sufría de nuevo.

—No fue su culpa. —repitió, pero ahora su tono fue más controlado, pero seguía persistiendo esa nota temblorosa—. Ellos no vieron que yo corría para detenerlos, y yo no me di cuenta de que aunque les gritara tan fuerte, no me escucharían. Ellos sólo querían…

El olor a agua salada tomó a Zero por sorpresa, notó como Sakura temblaba e hipaba, tal vez intentando retener el llanto, pero eso sería inútil. Las emociones que había vivido durante el día fueron demasiadas, además que el chico descubriera sus cicatrices habían abierto la herida emocional en Sakura, causando una ruptura entre sus control sobre sus reacciones.

Zero no quería preguntarle más, no porque no le interesara, pero tenía la certeza de que Sakura terminaría por contarle algunos detalles sobre lo que pasó para descargar algo del peso que traía encima.

Sakura sollozó un poco más antes de hablar. Creía que no debía de estar hablando de algo tan personal y doloroso, pero necesitaba liberarse de ese peso; después de ese accidente (porque para Sakura lo fue) rehusó con una sonrisa la ayuda psicológica que le habían brindado, después de todo fue un suceso completamente traumático, pero ella había jurado que estaba bien.

«—_Naruto y Sasuke están bien. Por eso, no deben preocuparse por mí, si ellos están bien, yo también lo estoy. _—_había asegurado con una tímida sonrisa a Ino y a Shizune, quienes la miraban con incredulidad mientras Sakura cubría los enormes vendajes y les restaba importancia_»

Y así continúo hasta los veinte, con una fingida sonrisa que mostraba cada vez que Naruto veía la herida en su espalda o cada vez que Sasuke se quedaba viendo el lugar donde él había incrustado su espada. Sakura les decía que estaba bien, que el dolor no era mucho, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las heridas sanaran. Aunque eso no era verdad, y como médico ninja, Sakura lo sabía.

La herida hecha por el chakra de Kurama (12) no se desvanecería ni porque usara los miles de tratamientos que conocía, y la de Sasuke era, por obvias razones, una herida mortal. De hecho, muchos se preguntaron cómo es que Sakura había sobrevivido a semejantes ataques, los rumores aseguraban que ni Madara Uchiha hubiera salido tan bien como la pelirosa, aunque sabemos que los rumores tienden a ser exagerados.

—Hace cuatro años, cuando yo tenía dieciséis, hubo una guerra. No me explayaré en detalles, sólo te podré decir que el enemigo en común era tan fuerte que se necesitó que todas las naciones del mundo se unieran para acabarlo. —la voz de Sakura sonaba apagada—. Miles murieron, desconocidos y conocidos por igual, para traer paz al mundo shinobi. Al finalizar la batalla, ganamos. —soltó un bufido, burlándose de sus propias palabras—. Pero aún faltaba una pelea, pero ésta no nos correspondía a nosotros.

»—Te hable de Naruto y Sasuke… pues bien, su amistad es un tanto extraña, son amigos pero al mismo tiempo rivales. Siempre compiten por ser el mejor, por ser más fuerte que el contrario… —guardó un minuto de silencio— no perderé el tiempo en decirte toda la historia pues es muy, muy larga. Sólo te diré que esa última pelea fue entre ellos dos. Al principio pensé que sería una pelea normal, pero me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era eso, normal. Fue una batalla increíble, se habían vuelto extremadamente fuertes. La batalla duró mucho, para ser una donde dos shinobis de un nivel tan alto peleaban. Y entonces, llegó el momento que tanto temía, el instante en el que noté como ellos se preparaban para el ataque final, la técnica que pondría fin a sus vidas.

»—Yo tenía miedo, mucho, de que ambos terminaran lastimados o peor, pero no podía moverme de donde estaba. No podía hacer nada, como siempre pasaba, me quedaba al margen de la situación… y cuando vi que los dos estaban por matarse, supe que debía hacer algo o los perdería. No podía evitar que pelearan entre sí debido a su rivalidad, pero sí podía detenerlos, supe que existía una forma en la que podía ayudarlos. —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, mientras sus manos apretaban con más fuerza la ropa de Zero—. Siempre fui una inútil, nunca pude comprender ni tantito el dolor de Naruto o Sasuke, así que, cuando sus dos técnicas estaban por impactar contra el otro, junte todo el chakra que me quedaba en ese momento y corrí…

»—Corrí lo más rápido que podía, escuché los gritos de las personas que estaban al lado mío, advirtiéndome, pero los ignoré. Las personas que más amaba estaban a punto de asesinarse frente a mí, mi seguridad me pareció menos importante. Corrí, hasta que pude alcanzar el momento exacto en que estaban por impactar sus ataques.

Los ojos amatistas de Zero se abrieron por completo al comprender en su totalidad la horrible escena que se formaba en su mente. No conocía personalmente a los amigos de Sakura, pero confiaba lo suficiente en las palabras de la chica que aseguraban la enorme fuerza de estos; ella misma podía partir piedra dura con sólo sus puños, además el tamaño y la gravedad de sus cicatrices dejaban en claro evidencia del increíble poder que poseían esos dos.

Zero había visto innumerables encuentros entre vampiros y cazadores, y siendo sincero, él había sido el causante principal de grandes masacres de nivel E, incluso en algunas era especialmente cruel y no disparaba directo a los corazones de los vampiros sino que lo hacía en los brazos y las piernas para prolongar el dolor. Pero no lograba dar con una imagen que abarcara por completo la complejidad lo que le dijo la chica.

—Te atravesaste entre esos dos. —dijo Zero, confirmándolo.

—Es lo único que podía hacer. No tenía suficiente chakra en ese momento para poder detenerlos con mi fuerza, pero incluso si lo hubiera tenido, no serviría de nada. —levantó el rostro, mostrando las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, paseando por sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo—. Todo lo que pude hacer es estorbar, no importa cuánto me esforzará, cuán duro entrenará, ellos… Nunca pude hacer nada bueno por ellos.

Zero frunció el ceño mientras permanecía en silencio, observando como los jade de Sakura quedaban opacados por las lágrimas, preguntándose si tener esas enormes heridas estigmatizando a su cuerpo no sería un sacrificio suficiente por esos dos.

—Ya es suficiente, Haruno, debes descansar. —pronunció Zero, pero Sakura no lo escuchó.

—Soy patética. Hice lo que pude para salvarlos, pero lo único que logré es ver cada día en los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke, arrepentimiento y dolor. ¡No detuve su sufrimiento! Sólo cree una excusa para que padecieran más… —Sakura soltó a Zero y se abrazó a sí misma—. ¡Los hice sufrir más! Soy una persona horrible…

—Haruno. —interrumpió Zero, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, pero el tacto de su fuerte mano no azuzó a la pelirosa.

—Y ellos en lugar de reclamarme por hacer algo tan estúpido, me pidieron perdón. No tenían por qué pedirlo, fui yo la que se atravesó entre la espada de Sasuke y el inmenso chakra del Kyûbi usado por Naruto. —su voz cada vez sonaba más histérica. Zero volvió a llamarla, pero ella nuevamente lo ignoró—. Estúpida, realmente lo fui. Temí por sus vidas, y sólo conseguí que los dos me mirasen con lástima. ¡Fui una estúpida! ¡Debí morir! ¡Debieron haber dejado que me desangrara para que ellos ya no sufrieran más!

—¡Cierra la boca, Haruno! —gritó Zero, apretando con fuerza los hombros de la chica y sacudiéndola violentamente. Nunca se había permitido actuar así con una mujer, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, además de que fue la única forma en la que Sakura por fin se calló y lo miraba con los ojos como platos mientras lágrimas seguían cayendo de ellos.

Zero estaba agitado, el olor de la sangre de Sakura había inundado sus pulmones y descubrir el terrible secreto de sus cicatrices lo habían dejado dislocado. Sin estar consciente de eso, sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo y sus colmillos se alargaron, dándole una apariencia más salvaje. Tener a la chica al alcance de sus manos no ayudaba a su autocontrol, pero debía conservar la calma.

—¿Realmente piensas eso? ¿Crees que si hubieras muerto todo sería mejor para ellos? —la voz de Zero sonaba lúgubre, incluso parecía irritada como su hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar.

Sakura tembló, los ojos rojizos de Zero le estudiaban fijamente, como si buscaran encontrar una respuesta por sí mismos sólo mirándola.

—Pensé que eras una mujer inteligente, pero veo que a veces eres muy idiota. —dijo Kiryû—. No conozco a ese par, pero si son tus amigos, lo más probable es que ellos no te vean con lástima; si realmente son sujetos fuertes y saben que tú también lo eres, no podrían siquiera sentir lástima por ti.

—P-Pero… —quiso decir Sakura, pero Zero la interrumpió.

—Si piensas que vivir ha sido un peso para ellos, es un peso mucho mayor que te veías a ti misma como ellos no te ven.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, un poco más calmada.

—Eres fuerte, Haruno, si hay algo peor que una persona arrogante y que presume demasiado sus habilidades, es una persona que no cree en sí misma. Si en verdad fueras débil, entonces dime por qué fuiste capaz de interceptar el ataque de esos dos, más aun, explícame cómo pudiste escapar de una muerte segura. Sobrevivir no es cuestión de suerte, ni tampoco una coincidencia; si realmente deseabas morir, lo habrías hecho al instante. —pronunció Zero, igual de analítico que cuando había mirado sus cicatrices, pero con un tono de voz más suave—. Al ver que esos dos querían matarse, ¿no fuiste tú acaso la única que reaccionó y pudo moverse?

Sakura abría sus parpados completamente, estaba estupefacta. El temblor de su cuerpo cesó de repente y dejó de abrazarse a sí misma. Su mente trabajaba con las palabras de Zero, analizándolas y encontrando sentido en ellas. Pero seguía en ella ese sentimiento pesimista que persistía en hacerla sentir menos, como cuando lloraba cuando los niños se burlaban de su frente.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que les recuerde que ellos me hirieron. —musitó apenas con un hilo de voz—. Naruto me había prometido protegerme con su vida si era necesario y Sasuke, aunque en ese instante no pudo reconocerlo, también sintió odio hacia sí mismo.

—Cierto, pero eso no significa que les haga revivir la escena una y otra vez que están frente a ti, si ellos lo hicieran no buscarían cruzarse contigo ni por equivocación. —espetó Zero.

—Entonces, dime por qué demonios siempre me ven como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Dijiste que ellos sabían que yo era fuerte, si eso fuera cierto, no me verían como-…

—Ellos no te ven con lástima. —replicó una voz desde la puerta.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron por la repentina intromisión de Senri Shiki, que en ese momento cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la camilla donde estaba Sakura. Ella no se dio cuenta de que sus vendajes estaban expuestos, sólo hasta que Senri se quitó el abrigo color azul oscuro para ponérselo a la chica en los hombros, ésta asintió agradeciéndole.

Zero lo miró condescendiente, había estado tan concentrado hablando con Sakura que no notó la presencia de Shiki detrás de la puerta. Probablemente, el noble había escuchado toda la conversación. Senri ignoró la mirada de Zero, tenía sus ojos azul pálido fijos en la chica.

—Si lo hicieran —dijo, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice el corazón de la chica— no podrías soportar de verdad estar junto a ellos. Es algo que no me gusta decir, pero conozco muy bien las miradas llenas de lástima. Son innecesarias y las aborrezco. Ellos no te miran así, Sakura, lo hacen con determinación.

—¿Determinación? —inquirió ella.

—Te hirieron en una batalla, y se sintieron mal por haberlo hecho, pero también supieron que realmente no eran tan fuertes como creían. —la voz imperturbable de Senri actuó como tranquilizante total para Sakura—. Si fueran fuertes, se habrían detenido a tiempo. Si lo fueran realmente, ellos habrían diferenciado tu cuerpo en el medio, pero no lo hicieron y les hiciste ver que eran débiles. Por eso, Sakura, las heridas que tu llevas les recuerdan su debilidad, cómo no pudieron evitarte hacer daño en su afán de superarse entre sí y debido a eso, ellos juntaron la determinación necesaria para seguir delante de otra forma.

Sakura guardó silencio, las palabras de Senri sólo lograban que sus mejillas ardieran. Apretó más el abrigo con sus pequeñas manos.

—"Me volveré más fuerte, para proteger a quienes me importan, para evitar hacerles daño, para evitar… —limpió los rastros de las lágrimas de Sakura— que vuelvan a llorar".

—Naruto y Sasuke… ellos… —farfullaba, sin poder creerlo.

—Haruno, ellos no dudan de tu fuerza, así que por qué carajos te empeñas en cuestionar su determinación. —bufó Zero, exasperado y cruzándose de brazos. Sus ojos volvían a tener su coloración normal—. Son importantes para ti, ¿o me equivoco?

Un minuto de silencio, eso fue el ínfimo lapso de tiempo que a Sakura le tomó recuperarse por completo. Limpió su cara con su mano, mientras volvía a levantar el rostro para mostrar una tenue sonrisa, pero sincera.

—Sí, Naruto y Sasuke son las personas más importantes para mí. —dijo, con tono ligero y lleno de cariño. Su sonrisa se expandió por acto de magia, por el sentimiento completamente cálido que había inundado su ser al recordar lo que sentía por el rubio y el pelinegro, que sin proponérselo había alcanzado un esplendor que los tomó con la guardia baja.

Zero y Senri la habían visto sonreír en anteriores ocasiones, el primero más veces por obvias razones, pero verla ahora, los había dejado literalmente sin palabras. Sabían que ella no les estaba sonriendo a ellos precisamente, sino a Naruto y a Sasuke. Y en la mente de ambos hombres resonó una pequeña, pero increíblemente importante pregunta.

«_¿Sonreirías del mismo modo en que lo haces pensando en ellos, al pensar en mí?»_

El sonido de unos toques en la puerta sobresaltó a los tres. La puerta se abrió para mostrar a Takuma Ichijou sonriendo amablemente, notando enseguida que había interrumpido un momento bastante íntimo. Pero se sobrepuso rápido, se acercó donde Sakura y fue cuando ella vio el paquete que tenía en la mano derecha.

—Es para ti, Haruno-san. —informó entregándole el paquete—. Como tu uniforme quedo manchado de sangre, Kaname me pidió que buscara algo de ropa. Espero que te quede.

—Gracias. —dijo ella.

—De nada. —miró de reojo a Zero, que permanecía en silencio esperando que le informara de la situación actual. Takuma sonrió internamente, Zero nunca pediría información directamente a uno de su especie. Se dirigió a él—. Los vampiros que se encuentran en el edificio aún no se calman por completo, pero Kaname ha ordenado terminantemente que no se acerquen a Sakura a menos que deseen dejar de existir. Antes de contarte todo, debemos permitir que Haruno-san se cambie las ropas, ella debe escucharlo también.

Zero asintió. Miró de reojo a Sakura, se dio la vuelta para marcharse a la salida. Takuma y Senri lo siguieron, dejando por un momento sola a la pelirosa.

Ella abrió el paquete de inmediato, encontrando un extravagante vestido color azul, lleno de encajes y demasiado hermoso. Creyó por un momento que Takuma le estaba jugando una broma, pero recordó que las mujeres vampiro que vio en el patio principal del Concilio vestían atuendos similares al que tenía ella en las manos. No le gustaban demasiado los vestidos, de hecho, en el guardarropa de su habitación en Konoha sólo tenía dos y no podían siquiera compararse con esa bella creación.

Suspiró resignada, eso era mejor que seguir vestida con el uniforme cubierto de sangre y atraer más la atención. Se quitó la blusa y la falda, revisó que en los vendajes no estuviera ningún rastro rojo; estaba agotada, pero el médico que la atendió le llenó de medicamentos para reunir energía por lo que su chakra mantenía cerrada las cicatrices. Siendo así, sonrió reconfortada y se dispuso a vestirse con el pavoroso vestido azul (13).

Colocó su ropa en una bolsa que encontró por ahí y volvió a convocar su estuche de herramientas médicas. Era mejor que lo guardará ahí y gastara un poco de chakra al invocarlo de nuevo, a pasear con él entre los brazos al salir. Revisó todo a su alrededor para verificar que no quedara rastro alguno de sangre, pero el médico que la había atendido ya se había asegurado de esto. Sakura se dijo que si volvía a encontrarlo le agradecería.

Salió para encontrarse con sus escoltas. Zero no pronunció nada por verla con ese atuendo, pero no fue el caso de Takuma que le comentó sobre lo bien que se le veía y le pedía una pequeña disculpa porque no pudo encontrar algo más adecuada para su edad. Ella negó, reiterándole su agradecimiento. Se dirigió a Senri para regresarle el abrigo que le había prestado, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia para luego decirle que se lo regalaba. Sakura quiso negarse, pero el pelirrojo repentinamente le puso un pocky en la boca.

—Es una compensación por haber deseado beber de tu sangre. —contestó inmutable.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que la forma de ser de Shiki lograba olvidar el horrible hecho de que su sangre había causado estragos en el control de los bebedores de sangre.

Takuma les informó que la limosina les esperaba afuera junto a Kaname.

—Es por precaución. Quiere asegurarse de que nadie se atreva a atacarte de nuevo. —le susurró Ichijou a Sakura. Ella asintió.

Caminaron de nuevo el camino que habían recorrido cuando llegaron, pero ahora no le parecía tétrico a la chica pesa a que las miradas rojizas de los vampiros la acompañaban con cada paso que daba. Zero permanecía a su lado derecho, mientras que Senri a su izquierdo siendo flanqueado por Takuma.

Ahora que por fin se iba de ese lugar, Sakura estaba más tranquila. Tenía una vaga idea de que volvería, pero eso sería en mucho tiempo, así que no se preocuparía por el momento.

Cerca de la salida, para su consternación, estaban esperándolas tres de los Ancianos principales. Kazuo, Laura y Tracey. Sakura pensó que eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—No tienes por qué temer, Sakura Haruno. —habló Kazuo, con voz imperturbable—. No vinimos con intenciones ocultas. Kaname-sama nos ordenó mantenernos alejados de ti, pero mis compañeras presentes y yo creemos que debemos disculparnos por no haber intervenido. Por mucho que nuestra curiosidad quisiera ser saciada, estuvo mal ponerla en peligro.

Se acercó a la chica, y se inclinó levemente, seguido de las dos mujeres.

—El instinto de un vampiro es beber sangre. —replicó Sakura de repente—. Eso acabo de entenderlo por completo hoy.

Dio unos pasos para adelantarse frente a Kazuo, éste levantó la mirada sin entender las acciones de la chica.

—No tiene que disculparse, Kain-san. —sonrió—. Ni tampoco ustedes, Touya-san, Souen-san.

Las mujeres quedaron ligeramente sorprendidas por la increíble memoria de la chica. Ya había demostrado algunas de sus extraordinarias habilidades, pero veían ahora que poseía también una gran inteligencia.

—No puedo evitar que mi sangre les atraiga tanto, así como tampoco ustedes pueden perder un poco el control cada vez que la huelen. De modo que no podemos culparnos por lo que sucede en circunstancias que no somos capaces de manipular. —estiró la mano, desconcertando a los vampiros frente a ella —. Tal vez fue el comienzo equivocado, pero podemos iniciar otra vez. Claro que sin tanta tensión, no es bueno para la salud.

La pequeña broma terminó por convencer a los presentes que esa chica estaba o bien muy loca o era muy amable. Para el caso no importaba demasiado.

Kazuo Kain estrechó su mano, igual que Touya y Laura. La mujeres se despidieron de inmediato, no sin antes decirle a la chica lo bien que se veía en ese vestido y que definitivamente harían lo posible por ayudarla si necesitaba algo. Sakura les agradeció.

El representante del Clan Kain se acercó a Zero, éste no mostró nada por la presencia del vampiro.

—Cuídala. —pidió con cordialidad, con voz baja para que Takuma y Senri no le escucharan. Zero le miró inquisitivo, no necesitaba decirle que lo hiciera, su misión era protegerla. Kazuo pareció leer la mente de Zero porque de inmediato agregó—. Chicas como ella, hay pocas y lo sabes. Su amabilidad es sincera y no falsa como muchas han sido en tu pasado.

Zero gruñó ligeramente, apretando el ceño, sin comprender cómo es que ese vampiro delante de él sabía tanto.

—Kiryû-san, no pretendo presumir de conocerlo demasiado, porque ese no es el caso. —se apresuró a explicar—. Pero tras haber vivido tanto tiempo, aprendí a leer un poco del pasado de la gente con ver sus ojos, y los de usted, joven caballero, muestran mucho sufrimiento debido a una gran pérdida.

—Si me ha leído por mis ojos, entiende que ese tema no debe ser tratado en mi presencia. —musitó, con voz fría—. Al fin y al cabo, fueron ustedes vampiros los que me la arrebataron (14).

Kazuo sintió que por algo Kuran había considerado a este cazador como su rival. ¡Qué increíble y aterrador poder ocultaban esos ojos! Sintió miedo, como si estuviera frente a un sangrepura y supo que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, pese a que Zero era un vampiro nivel B. Sonrió como pudo, palmeó el hombro del chico y se alejó despidiéndose de todos.

Retomaron su camino hacia el portón, donde la limosina los esperaba y junto a ésta, erguido con elegancia, se encontraba Kaname Kuran con la vista fija en Sakura.

—Lamento lo sucedido, Sakura. —pronunció una vez llegaron a su lado. Ella le restó importancia, alegando que había estado en peores situaciones que ésa y que no tenía que comportarse así con ella.

—Sé que las pruebas que se me impusieron no eran ni la mitad de peligrosas de lo que usualmente deben ser. —comentó. Dejando a Kaname con un buen sabor de boca, esa chica era muy suspicaz—. De hecho, yo debería disculparme. Por sacar esa muestra de sangre, esas dos chicas perdieron el control… lamento haber sido la causa de sus muertes.

Kaname nunca había oído algo igual. Esa chica se disculpaba por algo de lo cual carecía de culpa; las muertes de esas dos no le pesaban a Kaname para nada, pero a Sakura sí le afectaba, quizá debido a su puesto como médico ninja, las vidas de sus pacientes dependían de ella. Aun así, Kuran se sintió extraño por esa muestra de dolencia, esos ojos verdes mostraban que su dueña en verdad se sentía mal por las dos enfermeras.

El castaño puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sakura, acarició ligeramente los suaves cabellos rosas.

—Todo está bien, Sakura, no tienes que sentirte culpable por ellas. —dijo con voz conciliadora, bajo la atenta mirada de Zero.

Sakura respiró para calmarse, reponiendo su ánimo.

—¿Cuál fue la decisión del Consejo? —preguntó.

—Aún no llegamos a un veredicto final, la muestra de sangre que nos brindaste apenas está siendo analizada y algunos miembros se mostraban reticentes a dejarte ir de nuevo a la Academia Cross. —contestó Kaname.

Sakura se estremeció ligeramente recordando a Luze y a Barrabas, ambos le provocaban una sensación de escalofrío horrible. No quería cruzárselos de nuevo.

—Se tomó la decisión que permanecerías en la Academia Cross hasta que se hiciera un estudio exhaustivo de tu sangre. Cuando el estudio finalice, el Consejo se reunirá otra vez para dar un veredicto más sincero. —informó Kuran—. Seguirás bajo la supervisión de Kiryû-kun.

—¿Qué pasara con los vampiros que están en desacuerdo? —inquirió Zero, eso realmente le importaba. Cuando aún era guardián en la Academia, tuvo varios altercados con familias de la Nobleza debido a que lo habían acusado falsamente del asesinato de Shizuka Hiou, así que tenía una idea de que los vampiros en desacuerdo no tardarían en plantar presencia en la Academia.

—De momento, sólo son tres. Ordené que no hicieran nada que rompiera el tratado, pero pedí que los mantuvieran vigilados por si hacen algún movimiento premeditado. —contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

Zero sólo asintió, medio conforme con la respuesta.

—Eso es lo que puedo decirles ahora, lo demás se lo informaré personalmente a Yagari-san. —fue cuando el grupo notó el segundo carro detrás de la limosina. Era un clásico negro muy elegante, digno de transportar a alguien con el nivel aristocrático de Kaname.

—Nos vemos, Sakura. —se despidió con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella le hizo una pequeña reverencia, y sonrió de igual manera.

Kuran subió al coche que lo esperaba y partió directo a la Asociación de Cazadores. Luego fue el turno de ellos de subir a la elegante limosina.

El cielo se pintaba de tonos oscuros, la noche había caído ya.

El trayecto a la Academia fue llevadero, pese a que Takuma trataba de no poner su mirada demasiado en Sakura porque cuando lo hacía, Zero lo fulminaba con sus amatistas. Senri miraba ciertamente entretenido ese juego de miradas entre esos dos, mientras devoraba los deliciosos palitos de galleta con chocolate. Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que Sakura se había quedado dormida, cuando el chofer hizo dar vuelta al coche en una esquina, la cabeza de Sakura cayó en el hombro izquierdo de Zero, que respingo tantito.

Los tres hombres se quedaron mirando el rostro apacible de Sakura al dormir, al parecer había sucumbido al cansancio tras el remolino de emociones intensas que había vivido ese día. La chica apretaba el saco de Senri con fuerza, a pesar de estar en verano, se sentía algo de frío; de pronto entre sueños musitó los nombres de sus amigos.

Zero se movió de tal forma que Sakura estuviera más cómoda, ella susurró algunas cosas más, pero no se despertó. Al albino casi se le escapa una sonrisa, pero se contuvo a tiempo, no debía hacer esos gestos frente a los dos vampiros.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, más rápido de lo que se esperaba el coche se detuvo en la entrada a la Academia Cross, cerca del portón negro se encontraba Kaito Takamiya con los brazos cruzados y esperando que los pasajeros salieran.

Dentro del auto, Zero tomó entre sus brazos a Sakura dispuesto a no despertarla, ella realmente estaba agotada. El rubio les abrió la puerta, no había necesidad de que los nobles salieran, pese a lo mucho que les gustaría quedarse. Saliendo del auto, Zero no se molestó al encontrarse con Kaito y su sonrisa burlona tampoco correspondió a las palabras de despedida de Takuma.

Sonriendo con desgana, Takuma ordenó al chofer poner en marcha el auto de nuevo con dirección hacía la Mansión de Shiki. En cuanto el auto desapareció de su campo visual, Kaito extendió los brazos hacia Zero.

—¿Qué esperas? Dame a Sakura, ¿o acaso pensabas que te quería abrazar a ti? —preguntó serio, pero se notaba el tono sarcástico de su voz. Zero elevó sutilmente una ceja, no comprendía por qué tenía que dejarle a la chica.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de ella, no pesa. —refutó, pero Kaito negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso. —señaló los ojos de Zero—. Tus pupilas están rojas.

Zero se sorprendió de esto. No sentía sed de momento, y se encontraba bastante tranquilo. Kaito aprovechó la oportunidad y le quitó a la joven de los brazos.

—Me ordenaron que te esperará por si te salías de control. No es que tengan algo contra ti, pero teníamos la certeza de que harían algo para tener una muestra de su sangre. —explicó Kaito—. Cuando llegó aquí, a Sakura la atacaron tan sólo captando su olor, era muy posible que la atacaran cuando iba al Concilio aunque esa opción fuera bastante improbable debido a Kuran.

Zero bufó.

—Lo que quieres decir es que esperaban que perdiera el control. —dijo sin tapujos. Por mucho que Cross y Yagari confiaran en él, no podían evitar pensar que Zero era un vampiro, uno muy poderoso en el que convergían la sangre de cazador y la pura sangre de los vampiros de más alto nivel.

—Exactamente. —espetó Kaito—. Ahora bien, vayamos a dejar a la bella durmiente a su cama, aún te queda hacer el resto de la guardia. Te acompañaré todo lo que resta de la noche.

—Me siento halagado. —dijo Zero, irónico.

—Sabes que vivo para complacerte, _Zero-chan. _—replicó Takamiya, con el mismo tono.

Caminaron por el sendero bardeado de árboles hacía el edificio donde los jóvenes dormían. En una parte del camino, Zero miró de reojo a su derecha, pero no detuvo su andar. Kaito no se dio cuenta de eso. Cuando los dos cazadores entraron al edificio, una sombra salió de entre el lateral que Zero había mirado.

Seth Shirabuki sonreía enigmáticamente mientras con una mano delineaba su labio. Había estado al pendiente de cada movimiento de Sakura, desde que había salido al Concilio de Vampiros hasta su regreso, todo gracias a los sirvientes personales que poseía.

—Y aquí comienza el juego. —susurró con diversión, como un niño pequeño ante un nuevo juguete.

Se desvaneció en miles de arañas, pensando que pronto todo se pondría muy, muy interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> ¡Listo! Muy malo, lo sé, pero bueno, debía subirlo porque ya me había tardado mucho. Espero que les haya gustado.

**(1): **No tengo idea de cómo sea realmente el Concilio, pero bueno, nada que mi imaginación no logré crear xD.

**(2): **Si siguen sólo lo que pasó en el arco del anime, no entenderán quien diablos es Sara Shirabuki y lo que ha pasado desde entonces.

**(3): **Yo creo que ser Rey de tu especie es igual a ser Hokage de tu aldea o un señor Feudal. Cuando escribí esto, no sé porque, pero me imaginé a Kaname en el mundo ninja como gobernante de un país.

**(4): **Hanabi Hiou, nació de mi desconformidad por la muerte de Shizuka y porque me encanta Hanabi Hyûga, la hermana menor de Hinata. Me he leído unos fics donde ella es protagonista, y realmente me gusta :). Puedo decirles de adelanto que esta sangrepura está enamorada de uno de nuestros cazadores (entiéndase, Kaito, Zero, Cross o Yagari), así que, adivinen de quién está enamorada.

**(5): **Me pase con las presentaciones de los nobles, pero me gusta como quedaron. Pienso que cuando se es de la Nobleza, y más de una como la de los vampiros, saber qué relaciones sanguíneas tienes con los Clanes Sangre Pura es muy importante. Creo que me leí en un blog que las familias nobles habían nacido cuando sangrepuras tenían hijos con humanos o vampiros convertidos, así que supongo que hubo clanes sangre pura que aún están relacionados con la nobleza.

**(6): **Por el momento, no hablaré mucho de estos personajes porque no tengo idea de si tendrán peso o no en la trama. Excepto, tal vez, por Seiren, Barrabas y Luze y probablemente Kazuo Kain.

**(7): **Por si no lo recuerdan, es la técnica que utilizaron para curar a Neji… aunque sabemos que sirvió de una mierda salvar a un personaje tan genial porque al final lo mataron… *se ve a la autora yéndose al rincón a llorar como emo*.

**(8): **A Sakura los cazadores pudieron confiscarle sus armas, pero bueno, ella puede hacer invocaciones y miles de cosas con sólo su chakra. Así que, no está del todo indefensa, claro, mientras no sellen su chakra.

**(9): **Kaname es el Rey de los vampiros, pero si él no puede dejar de ser un cabrón manipulador (aunque eso no me disguste nada) es obvio que los demás no dejarán atrás sus instintos oscuros. Por otra parte, como líder sabe utilizar métodos un poco drásticos para obtener lo que quiere, así que de verás Sakura si debía darle las gracias.

**(10): **Rima no me cae mal, pero no me gusta nada el Shiki/Rima (lean Escarlata y se darán cuenta de que me disgusta tanto esta pareja que preferí poner a Shiki con un OC). Rima si va aparecer, pero será esporádico.

**(11): **¡Listo, ya salió la verdad! Como sabrán, aún no pelean estos dos, pero creo que si lo hicieran, Sakura haría algo para evitar que se mataran. Si se preguntan cuáles son los ataques que resistió el cuerpo de Sakura, fueron la espada kusanagi de Sasuke mientras usaba el Chidori y una especie de Rasengan con el chakra del Kyûbi de parte de Naruto.

**(12): **Kurama es el verdadero nombrel del Kyûby. Así que, a llamarlo de este modo de ahora en adelante.

**(13): **No son heridas normales, por lo que Sakura constantemente las cura y las mantiene cerradas con chakra. Si ya no puede usar chakra, sus heridas se abren.

**(14): **No es Yûki, es alguien más, pero no es la chica comadreja. A ésa le tengo tanto coraje que no la mato por lo mientras en este fic porque está embarazada. Adivinen de quién se trata y les puedo asegurar que las incluiré en uno de mis capítulos.

Ahora a contestar los review:

**Akari Hiroyuki:** Lamento tanto en tardar en actualizar, pero es que ahora tengo el compromiso con la universidad y no me puedo dar el lujo de robar unas horas de mi tiempo para acabar los capítulos, y eso por eso que los hago largos, para que valgan la pena.

**Hinatafan: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero tu review.

**3HaH3: **Gracias por tus halagos, conseguiste sonrojarme de verás *se sonroja de nuevo*. Kaname es mega sexy y Zero mucho más xD. No, Sakura no es vampiresa, aunque eso se sabrá más adelante. Gracias por comentar.

**Sakurita-Uchiha: **Ya tengo anotado tu voto, pero tuve que ponerlo con Ino porque no se puede votar por dos personajes al mismo tiempo. Seh, Senri es re lindo, me gusta mucho ese personaje. Saludos.

**Brendiita: **La muerte de Yûki es algo que todas esperan xD. Yo odio con todo mi ser el Zeki (no tanto el yume, porque pienso que Kaname merece que la puta de su hermana corresponda a todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por ella). Por eso el zerosaku es una de mis parejas crossover favorita :).

**Andii450: **¡Feliz cumpleaños! (Muy atrasado, lo siento :P), pero bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos a tu hermana.

**Saakuraa: **Siendo así recibiré tu elogio con alegría *se sonroja* de verás que ustedes mis lectoras (y lectores si hay xD) me dicen cosas bien bonitas. Yûki morirá porque Hino me está rogando que la mate con las burradas que hace en el manga n.ñ*, pero sí se pondrá celosa viendo a Zero y a Sakura, de eso puedes estar segura. Saludos desde Chilangolandía x.

**Albii-chan: **Mis personajes favoritos masculinos son Zero, Kaname, Senri e Ichiru, no me gusta el zeki y siento algo de aprecio por el yume, pero sólo porque Kaname merece quedarse con la chica (aunque la chica en cuestión me caiga mal). Listo, parece ser que Ino ganará porque tiene mucho votos para ella. Por último, no entendí bien a tu pregunta; Sakura no pertenece al mundo de Vampire Knight. Saludos.

**Byasaku1245: **He leído tu fic, faltan arreglar algunos detallitos, además de mejorar un poco la trama, pero por lo visto vas bien. Gracias por tus halagos. Saludos.

**Sakura Kiryuu: **Gracias por comentar, realmente me esfuerzo por escribir algo que sea decente y de buena calidad para mis lectores (aunque en mis principios no fue así). Nos leemos, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Dulce-chan:** Mi idea de juntarlos era porque me gusta mucho las parejas crack, además de que la sección de fanfics de esta pareja es escasa, por no decir que la mayoría viene en inglés. Así que me animé a hacer el mío. Saludos.

**Laura: **Con respecto a tu pregunta: sí, Sakura es virgen, además cómo viene de un shonen pues si la verás medio ida por las atenciones de nuestros sexys vampiros y cazadores. Y con lo que me comentas de Rosa del desierto, ess fic fue como mi comienzo y realmente sólo escribía puras tonterías que no tenían emoción alguna para mí; pero eso cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es broma, quiero decir que eso cambió al leer un fic Yaoi Kaname/Zero y supe que deseaba transmitir mis sentimientos por medio de mis fics, así que me esforcé por pulir mi estilo. Y ahora este fic y uno llamado Escarlata son el resultado de eso.

**Guest: **¡No te vuelvas loca!... No, mejor sí xD. Aquí está el capítulo, tranquila, lamento haber tardado tanto.

**Darkzuryan: **Lamento la demora, aquí está la continuación. Mis personajes favoritos también son Zero y Sakura, y tenía que ponerlos juntos. Odio a Yûki, me cae mal su imprudencia y sus palabras vacías que se confunden con amabilidad y que a sus fans les parece adorable (Si eso es adorable, entonces Fliqpy es un santo). Saludos.

**Jennifer: **Pues ya no te haré esperar más, he aquí la continuación :).

**Bloddy cherry: **Pues bashing, lo que se dice bashing no lo haré. No porque sea mojigata, sino porque mi forma de llevar la trama no es así. Busco que cada personaje embone, pero no te confundas, si haré algo cruel con Yûki (el bashing puede ser escrito de forma elegante y con coherencia) y a Sasuke, me desagrada un poco, pero no le tengo odio. Aunque puedo hacerle una escena fea pa' ponerle sabor xD.

**Sosue16: **Yes, Zero and others protect you from anything. Although personally I think that she does not need it (say, break the floor with his fists), but there is no problem for them to do. I hope your review, and excuse my bad English.

**Addicted-trancer: **Eres la única que adivinó el secreto de Sakura. Sí, sus cicatrices son muy feas, pero era necesario que la tuviera. Sasuke… aparecerá más adelante, aunque no tal vez como lo esperas. Saludos.

**Underword: **Te recomiendo que leas el manga de Vampire Knight porque si no lo haces se te van a ir algunos detalles. De verás siento mucho tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo :(, de igual forma, haré lo posible por escribir lo más rápido que pueda.

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Sinceramente, ****Lilith Abel Lacie Kiryû Potter Uzumaki Kurosaki D. Ciffer (Seh, éste es mi seudónimo completo :P)**


	5. Noche IV

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover: **_Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: (Principales) **_Zero Kiryû x Sakura Haruno. __Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen. _**(Secundarias) **_All Vampire Knight x Sakura Haruno. Zero Kiryû x Sayori Wakaba. Aido Hanabusa x Sayori Wakaba._

**Lilith: **Perdón por la larguísima demora, pero aquí está la continuación. Dedicado a una lectora que me animaba por Facebook a seguir (no es que vaya a dejar de escribir, eh) y por eso el capítulo de más de veinte mil palabras. Por cierto, ¿soy la única que piensa que el final de VK fue una vasca? Por lo menos a mí me hubiera gustado que Zero se quedara con alguien más, pero bueno… otra manga cuyo final es horrible y apresurado. Como sea, aquí en la continuación se verán muchas cosas y se descubrirá a la kunoichi ganadora. No pongo el total de votos porque sobra decir quien obtuvo casi todos viendo los review xD. Espero que les guste.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Noche Cuatro**

**Comparaciones**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_El que se ocupa demasiado en hacer el bien no tiene tiempo de ser bueno"._

Rabindranath Tagore _(1861-1941) Filósofo y escritor indio._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Sakura despertó una hora después de que Kaito la hubiese dejado entre las suaves sábanas de su cama.<p>

Se removió incómoda mientras que sus movimientos provocaban que su cuerpo quedara más envuelto en la mortaja de cobijas, lo que finalmente provocó que cayera en un golpe seco al frío piso de madera. Sakura soltó un quejido bajito, su cara se había estampado contra el piso y realmente había dolido; como pudo se zafó de las cobijas y se sentó en el suelo. Por un momento se sintió desorientada, había creído que aún estaba en la limosina después de haber estado en una situación horrible en el Concilio de Vampiros, pero supo de inmediato que se había quedado dormida y que posiblemente Zero le hubiese cargado hasta su habitación. Miró su ropa, seguía vestida con el traje azul que le había dado Takuma para que ella no tuviera que usar ropa manchada de sangre, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que mantenía las cortinas cerradas aunque por las pequeñas aberturas de la tela dejaba ver que aún era de noche. Dando un suspiro, Sakura se levantó con cuidado, tomando las cobijas y depositándolas en la cama y acercándose a la ventana, mirando al exterior. Sabía que Zero estaba haciendo la ronda de vigilancia que le correspondía, a pesar de ser un día tan largo, el cazador cumplía con lo que debía; también era muy probable que Kaito estuviera con él, una escuela tan grande como lo era la Academia Cross no podía ser meramente resguardada por sólo un prefecto, por mucho que éste fuese tan fuerte y capaz. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios al imaginar a Kaito haciendo toda clase de comentarios sarcásticos para hacer enojar a Zero, y éste, tan sublime como siempre, contestándole fríamente, o con gruñidos y miradas asesinas. Esos dos realmente eran buenos amigos.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a pesar del descanso, aún se sentía cansada. Había logrado recuperar el suficiente chakra como para mantener a raya las hemorragias que provocaban sus heridas, y el dolor casi había desaparecido, además el tratamiento que le administró el médico vampiro logró que su malestar fuera menor. Tenía que agradecerle tan pronto como pudiera verle de nuevo, también preguntarle por los métodos que utilizó en su tratamiento, Sakura sabía que eso le serviría en su estadía. Y no sólo al amable médico que la atendió, sino que también a Shiki, a Takuma, a Kaname, a Kaien, y sobre todo a Zero. Ante la proliferante lista de aquellos que merecían su agradecimiento, Sakura no pudo evitar reír un minuto; no llevaba mucho en ese mundo y ya le debía a medio mundo. Decidida a recompensar a los que se habían preocupado por ella, Sakura se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose a la ventana, abriendo las vitrinas y saltando hacia el exterior cayendo con gracia sobre las puntas de sus pies. La falda del vestido azul ondeaba a su alrededor, y Sakura supo que antes de salir lo mejor hubiese sido que se cambiara de ropa, pero el tiempo era preciado y si quería corresponder las acciones tan nobles de quienes la rodeaban, lo mejor era empezar ya. Como tenía la certeza de que Cross todavía no llegaría, debía primero encargarse de lo que se supone tenía la responsabilidad de hacer, además no era lo suficientemente perezosa como para dejarle todo el trabajo a Zero y a Kaito sólo porque sufrió una pequeña decaída.

Un shinobi siempre estaba en forma para cumplir con su misión aun cuando su cuerpo estuviera al borde del colapso. Así que se puso en marcha, rastreando a esos dos, brincando con gracia entre los edificios y árboles de la Academia, cuidando que ningún vampiro pudiera percatarse de presencia; no tenía el olfato ultrasensible de un vampiro o un perro ninja del Clan Inuzuka, pero sus habilidades de rastreo eran buenas. Dio con el paradero de los dos a los tres minutos de búsqueda, corrió con más fuerza. Se detuvo a unos treinta metros, en un espacio libre de árboles y donde se encontraba una fuente, decidió que le daría una sorpresa a esos dos; ya se lo imaginaba, dos cazadores experimentados sorprendidos con la guardia baja (si es que ellos dos mostraban alguna apertura), probablemente creyendo que ella seguiría dormida todavía… entonces ella les diría sobre lo poco que saben acerca de la resistencia física de los shinobis. Sí, era bastante cómico, y si bien aún no tenía tanta confianza como para jugarles una broma de verdad, sentía que podía hacerlo con una de simple calibre.

Se acomodó el vestido lo más que pudo, y se arregló el cabello, tampoco quería matarlos del susto con la imagen brutal de ella acabando de despertarse, pero justo al dar el primer paso, una mano se posó en su boca, y un brazo rodeó su cintura. La respuesta defensiva no se hizo esperar por parte de Sakura, tomó la mano del supuesto agresor y cuando estaba a punto de propinarle un buen golpe, él susurró que se calmara mientras la arrastraba más allá de donde Sakura pretendía encontrarse con los cazadores.

—Tranquila, Sakura-san, soy yo. —dijo una voz masculina que Sakura no pudo identificar al principio debido a la impresión, pero después supo de quien se trataba. Ya no trató de zafarse, lo que provocó que su captor la soltara.

—¡Luke-san! —masculló ella con reproche. Él le pidió una disculpa por haberla asustado, Sakura negó con un gesto en la cabeza—. No vuelvas a hacer eso, estuve a un segundo de matarte. Es muy peligroso tomarme con la guardia baja.

Luke la miró desconcertado, era muy raro que una chica le dijera algo así. No todos los días alguien te dice que si lo atrapas desprevenido sería capaz de matarte, aunque no sabía muy bien como Sakura lograría hacerlo comprendía que era mejor no averiguarlo de momento.

—Creí que los shinobi siempre estaban en estado de alerta permanente. —contestó él, imperturbable. Sakura frunció su ceja derecha al mismo tiempo que su boca y Luke casi pudo asegurar que vio una vena saltar en su frente, supo que no debía seguir hablando demás. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta, para ir directo a lo que había venido al principio—. Quiero decir, no vine para insultarte, sino más bien a propagar una invitación para tomar el té.

—¿Invitación para tomar el té? —la vena en la frente de Sakura no se iba, no le gustaba que dijeran algo sobre sus habilidades ninja.

—Sí, Seth-sama me envió para informarle de que ha sido invitada a una pequeña fiesta del té. —dijo Luke—. También me dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta y que hiciera lo necesario para que usted asistiera —Sakura volvió a levantar una ceja, como retando a Luke a tratar de obligarla. Él rápidamente dio una explicación, valoraba su vida después de todo—, pero si no quiere ir puede negarse. Aunque eso me metería en problemas con Seth-sama, a él no le gusta que lo dejen plantado. Sin embargo, usted es libre de decidir, pese a que su decisión afectará a mi tranquila y pacífica vida.

Sakura abrió la boca y se quedó perpleja. No esperaba que Luke usara una táctica tan poco convincente para ir a la "fiesta del té" de Seth, en realidad no había creído que él fuera capaz de usar el chantaje (muy mal utilizado, nadie caería con esa excusa) para convencerla. Soltó un suspiro cansado, realmente no quería ir donde estaba Shirabuki, además de que su objetivo principal había sido ir a buscar a Zero y a Kaito, pero sintió curiosidad por saber para que Seth la buscaba, ya que ella no se tragaba la excusa del jodido té. Por amor a la lógica, ¿quién hacía una fiesta del té a las tres de la mañana? Sakura se respondió a sí misma rápidamente, sintiéndose algo despistada por haber preguntado; sólo los vampiros lo harían. No, más bien, sólo Seth Shirabuki.

—Está bien, iré. —dijo resignada—. Sólo espero que no sea una trampa, ya que si lo fuera les daré una paliza.

Luke tragó en seco, el tono así como la sonrisa de Sakura habían sonado demasiado tenebrosas. Se preguntó mentalmente si era mejor soportar por un rato el malhumor y los berrinches de Seth, en fin ya estaba más que acostumbrado a hacerlo siendo su mejor amigo, o soportar una de las experiencias físicas más dolorosas de toda su longeva vida debido a una de las palizas de Sakura (no estaba seguro de su fuerza, pero para que se hablara tanto de ella, debía de ser por algo). Luke había decidido que era mejor no tentar a la suerte de momento, eso era cosa de Seth, no de él.

—Era broma. —dijo de pronto Sakura, le sacó la lengua y le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Vamos, en serio, no era verdad. Puede que no confié mucho en él ni tampoco lo conozca muy bien, pero sé que Seth-san no hará nada malo… de momento. Así dejemos de lado la tensión, este día fue muy extenuante así que un poco de té me relajará.

Kain se sintió un poco desconcertado por la personalidad cambiante de Sakura, conoció a muchas personas así en el pasado, y a decir verdad era su tío Hanabusa Aido quien más se le venía a la cabeza cuando mencionaban a alguien bipolar. Miró con análisis a la chica frente a él, hermosa sin duda alguna, inteligente y de carácter fuerte, de cierta manera resultaba extraña y muy cambiante; además su apariencia era muy distinta a las demás mujeres en ese mundo. Luke no había comprendido en su momento que fue lo que Seth vio en alguien como ella, y de hecho creyó que era un simple capricho momentáneo (como cuando el sangrepura rubio se obsesionó con Hello Kitty. No descanso hasta conseguir toda la colección de la blanca gatita), pero ahora lo comprendía mejor.

—Sígame. —indicó comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por Sakura.

Entraron al edificio de clases, pasaron por algunos pasillos donde estaban algunos estudiantes vampiros, como era la hora del cambio de profesor podían salir un rato de las aulas. Los ojos de los vampiros se enfocaban en Sakura, ella parecía no tomarles importancia, luego notó que su atuendo resaltaba a la vista de todos y volvió a maldecir no cambiarse ropa, pero es que ella no había esperado una invitación a esa hora de la mañana. Sus mejillas casi enrojecieron, se contuvo como pudo. No culpaba a Takuma por haber escogido el vestido, pero dado que estaba rodeada de estudiantes con el uniforme puesto se sentía un poco fuera de contexto. Se acercó unos pasos más hacia Luke, de verdad no le gustaba ser el centro de atención por razones equivocadas.

—Se le ve bien. —pronunció de repente Kain, sin mirarla. Ella le miró interrogativa—. Ichijou-sama hizo un buen trabajo consiguiendo ese vestido, el color no se ve tan mal en usted.

—Gracias, supongo. —dijo Sakura, sintiéndose de pronto incómoda.

—No tiene por qué agradecer. Su uniforme termino en un mal estado después de lo que pasó en la audición con el Concilio. —Sakura se sintió un poco sorprendida de que Luke supiera lo que sucedió en el Concilio hace algunas horas, pero supo de inmediato que él lo sabría. Después de todo, Kazuo Kain fue parte de la audiencia y probablemente Luke tuviera parentesco con él—. Además, no desentona nada ese vestido, Seth-sama se alegrará mucho al verla tan bien vestida.

—Está bien. —dijo ella soltando un suspiro—. Luke-san, si no es muy impertinente de mi parte, me gustaría saber si existe una relación entre Kazuo Kain y tú.

Pasó un minuto antes de que Luka contestara.

—Es mi abuelo paterno. Líder del clan hasta que mi padre deje de lado su pereza e indiferencia y tome las riendas de la familia. —informó Luke.

—Oh, por eso se me hacían tan parecidos. Realmente te pareces mucho a tu abuelo. —sonrió ella. Él la miró sin entender.

—No entiendo, usualmente me dicen que me parezco más a mi madre, pese al color de mi cabello y mis ojos, dicen que soy más como ella. Usted es la única que ha dicho lo contrario.

—Uhm, deja de hablarme de _usted_, me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy. —pronunció Sakura—. Y sí, aunque no conozco personalmente a tu madre, puede decir que te pareces más a tu abuelo. Kain-san es muy amable.

Luke se encogió de hombros.

—Es una de las tantas virtudes del abuelo, mi padre lamentablemente no pudo heredar esa virtud. Por fortuna, mi madre se ocupa de que la indiferencia de mi padre por las relaciones públicas quede enmendada; ella es muy buena entablando relaciones entre los clanes.

—No hables así de tu padre, Luke-san, me estás dando una mala impresión de él antes de conocerlo personalmente. —dijo Sakura, algo intranquila por la forma de hablar de Kain, pero eso se convirtió en desconcierto cuando el joven simplemente se río.

Luke casi nunca reía, de hecho por eso Seth le había puesto el sobrenombre "Luke Caradura" y no era porque no tuviera sentido del humor, sino porque como noble que era, es decir hijo de Akatsuki Kain y Ruka Souen, había de alguna forma heredado lo más frío de las personalidades de sus progenitores. A pesar de que tenía de repente arrebatos de histeria como los que solía tener Aido cuando no se seguía el protocolo, siempre imperaba en él la elegancia fría de su madre y la inexpresividad facial de su padre. Y él se sentía muy orgulloso de ser así, sin complicaciones, pero siempre siguiendo las reglas. Además, no odiaba a su padre, eso sería lo último que haría.

—Eres muy rara. —dijo de pronto, aun soltando pequeñas risitas, hablando de _tú _a Sakura—. No, no odio a mi padre, de hecho le admiro mucho. Me sorprendió algo que te diera esa impresión, pero deshazte de ella, nunca podría odiarlo. Además también me desconcertado un poco que declares que pronto lo conocerás.

—Eso fue premeditado de mi parte decirlo. —admitió Sakura, aún fuera de sí por el repentino cambio de Luke—. Es que tengo una corazonada, algo me dice que terminaré por conocer a medio mundo en poco tiempo. Ya sabes, parece que soy la moda del momento.

Ambos rieron por la broma.

—Puede que tengas razón, de cualquier manera es imposible que conozcas a medio mundo tan pronto. Las estadísticas están en tu contra. —apuntó Luke.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo con certeza? No es que hayas hecho los cálculos, ¿o sí? —ella lo miró dubitativa. La sonrisa de él se tornó un poco arrogante.

—Existe un 15% de probabilidad de que conozcas a medio mundo en menos de una semana, es decir, no cumplirías con lo dicho en tan corto lapso de tiempo. Sin embargo, hay un 65% de probabilidad de que te topes con gente importante en esta semana lo que significa que si conoces a gente de este mundo, sólo será la _necesaria_, por decirlo de alguna forma. —contestó él dejando con la boca abierta a Sakura.

—¿Hiciste los cálculos ahora mismo o era algo que tenías planeado? —inquirió ella.

—Ambas. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que mantener una conversación contigo, había un 85% de probabilidad de que eso pasara, por lo tanto sí, se puede decir que lo tenía planeado. Segundo, los cálculos de ahora los hice al momento, pero descuida, pese a que pueden parecer al azar no lo son, tomé en cuenta cuántas personas has conocido hasta ahora, con cuántas te has relacionado más íntimamente, etc.; los cálculos tienen una confiabilidad del 90%, bastante alta pese a que apenas te conozco.

Haruno se sentía realmente sorprendida, no pudo evitar que su cara no lo expresara, es que de verdad sólo había oído de cálculos tan rápido de boca de Shikamaru, pero es que éste era un genio innato. Luego recordó que los estudiantes en la Academia Cross tenían muy altos estándares que cumplir, por ejemplo, Ichika Senichi era considerada una niña prodigio, no era de asombrarse que también hubiera genios entre los vampiros.

—Increíble, Luke-san. —exclamó ella, sinceramente asombrada. Luke sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban al ver la sonrisa de Sakura—. Y no digas que no me conoces mucho, eh. Para hacer los cálculos debiste saber con cuántas personas me he relacionado íntimamente, pero no creo que seas un _stalker_ (1) o algo así, lo cual puede indicar que sabías eso por rumores o porque eres nieto de uno de los siete nobles del Concilio, me voy por ambas. Los rumores corren muy rápido en cuanto se inician, o alguna persona conocida tuya que resulte ser una persona influyente que debo conocer te haya contado todo lo que ha pasado.

Ahora fue el turno de Luke de sorprenderse, no es que creyera que la chica fuera tonta, sólo que no se esperaba que ella pudiera analizar tan fácilmente la situación. Eso le inquietaba, una humana con tantas habilidades no era de este mundo; sólo conocía a pocos humanos con tantos talentos y siempre resultaban cazadores. Como Kaze Takushi, cuyo linaje puro y sorprendentes virtudes la hacían alguien de muy alto estándar, y por obvias razones su primo, Kaito Takamiya también lo era. Incluso Ichika Senichi, pese a su linaje _peccatori_, era una de las mejores prospectas para mujer cazador de su edad. Luke creía que Sakura debía tener algo de cazador en ella, o tal vez era porque efectivamente era una shinobi ya que no lo había creído del todo hasta ahora.

—Bueno, hemos llegado. —informó él cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta color marrón que Sakura identificó como la enfermería. Ella frunció un poco el ceño, realmente creía que esto era una broma—. Seth-sama tiene gustos excéntricos, si algo le nace lo hace. Es caprichoso, pero único y sincero.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar antes, lo cual le indicó a Sakura que aun con los protocolos seguidos por Luke, él era íntimo amigo de Seth. Cuando entraron a la enfermería, les recibió una pequeña mesa cubierta con un hermoso mantel de lino blanco y bordados en hilo oro y relieves hechos de hilo carmín, llena con platos y bandejas con postres de diversa variedad; galletas, pastelillos, mousse de chocolate, de mandarina, pequeñas tartaletas, fresas cubiertas de chocolate blanco, frutillas azucaradas, todo de excelente calidad y apariencia deliciosa. Sakura no pudo evitar que la boca se le hiciera agua al ver tan suculentos manjares, pero debía mantener la compostura y no mostrar lo entusiasmada que se sentía por saber que podría comer esas delicias.

Seth se encontraba sentado de forma elegante y casual, bebía un poco de té de una taza que Sakura podría jurar costaba más que toda la vajilla de su madre junta. El sangrepura rubio le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa mientras que le indicaba donde sentarse; ella avanzó con recelo a la silla de madera caoba y aparentemente cómoda, se sentó con cuidado. Seth no parecía tener dobles intenciones, seguía bebiendo su té con suma lentitud probablemente disfrutando del sabor y aún no le había dicho nada sobre porqué necesitaba hablar con ella. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Luke no se había sentad con ellos, de hecho, él se había retirado al mismo tiempo en que ella se sentó, eso la descolocó e hizo que se sintiera de pronto insegura, como si en verdad hubiese caído en una trampa.

—Tranquila, prefecta-san. Luke sólo fue a supervisar a la clase nocturna, como vicepresidente debe cumplir su deber. No creas que te tendí una trampa, puede que él me obedezca muchas veces, pero Luke nunca me ayudaría si supiera que voy a tramar algo malo. —dijo Seth adivinando la pregunta de Sakura. Río un poco al ver la cara avergonzada de ella por haber pensado mal de él—. Descuida, no me siento ofendido porque pienses así de mí o de Luke. Cuando un humano se tropieza con un vampiro, suele creer que lo mataremos o haremos algo terrible con él, y aunque cierto porcentaje de nuestra especie puede comportarse de esa manera, no todos son así. Si bien soy egoísta y caprichoso, no haré nada malo que pueda afectar a personas inocentes.

—Eso quiere decir que sólo serás malo con aquellas personas que hayas escogido, ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió Sakura. Seth la miró de reojo, y sonrió con desgano.

—No puedo evitarlo, y no quiero hacerlo. Como vampiro sangrepura es obvio que tengo muchos enemigos, personas y vampiros que quieren verme muerto, no puedo dejar que hagan lo que quieran, y no seré tan amable o tonto como para razonar con ellos. Soy lo que soy, y me acepto como tal. Imperfecto, como los demás. —terminó tomando otro sorbo de té y agarrando una galleta de canela—. Pero no envié a Luke por ti para hablar sobre mis complejos. De hecho, me interesa más otras cosas.

Seth tomó la tetera y sirvió té a Sakura, luego le indicó que podía comer cuanto quisiera. Al terminar la acción, volvió a mordisquear su galleta.

—Primero, déjame decirte que planeaba que esto fuera una reunión informal, no esperaba que vinieras tan arreglada, aunque admito que ese vestido te hace lucir aún más hermosa. —puntualizó Seth, dándole un sorbo a su té y dándole una mirada apreciativa a Sakura, que se sonrojó levemente—. Segundo, te cite para informarte que quise ser uno de los testigos en tu audiencia en el Concilio aunque por varias razones (que no logro comprender) me negaron ese derecho. —terminó al mismo tiempo que terminaba su taza de té. Sakura no se sorprendió de que Seth supiera eso, como sangrepura que era debía saber muchas cosas.

—¿Por qué lo harían? Es decir, eres un sangrepura, y hasta donde sé, podrías haber asistido. Podías ordenarlo. —dijo ella tomando algunas galletas con mermelada.

—Aun entre los sangrepura hay divisiones. Creo que ya sabes sobre la masacre de clanes puros que hizo Kaname-sama hace muchos años. —ella asintió pues tenía la boca llena de galletas—. Bien, pues las pocas familias que sobrevivieron acordaron ajustarse a nuevas reglas para que no hubiera problemas con el control, es decir, con el poder. Sobrevivieron sólo siete clanes, y algunos sólo tienen un miembro que los represente; fueron los clanes Touma, Shouto, Shirabuki, Kuran, Hiou, Hanadagi y Ougi, los pocos que quedaron. El líder del Clan Kuran quedó como soberano total, bueno, siempre lo fue. Le siguieron el Clan Shouto, el Clan Ougi, el Clan Hiou, el Clan Hanadagi, el Touma y por último, mi Clan. Siguiendo esa escala, puedes darte cuenta que siendo el último sangrepura Shirabuki no tomaron muy en cuenta mi opinión.

—Eso es injusto. —declaró Sakura, tras tragar la masa de galletas que se había formado en su boca—. Aún no sé todo de este mundo, pero es injusto que separen de una forma tan brutal las cosas, incluso con los cazadores. ¿No sería mejor dejar de lado sus diferencias y tratar de llevarse mejor?

Seth soltó una risita ahogada,

—Es amable de tu parte que lo veas así, prefecta-san, pero dada la naturaleza competitiva de cada especie, la convivencia sin estatutos que seguir ni niveles que dividieran a los altos mandos de los bajos, sería imposible. Es bien sabido que en el transcurso de la historia se han dado grandes alianzas, pero éstas siempre terminan en peleas entre ambos bandos aliados.

—¡Te equivocas, Seth-san! —saltó de pronto Sakura, sobresaltando un poco a Shirabuki. Él se quedó con la boca abierta ante el repentino cambio en ella, pero no dijo nada, sólo enfocó sus pupilas en los ojos jade de Sakura que brillaban con determinación—. Es cierto que muchas veces no podemos dejar de lado nuestro egoísmo y miedo, pero cuando se busca terminar con el ciclo de guerra y sufrimiento es muy posible que las personas existan sin pelearse las unas con las otras.

Sakura sabía que no debía haberse exaltado tanto, que tenía que guardar la calma, pero no podía. Como si se tratase de un rayo, la imagen de Naruto se le vino a la mente y como él logró por fin que el mundo shinobi estuviera en paz; era cierto que aún quedaban detractores, pero era una época de paz en la que vivían. La Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja había unido a las naciones contra un solo enemigo, y aunque existió la incertidumbre de que luego se desatara una guerra entre las naciones, eso nunca pasó. No, porque por fin todos se habían entendido, ahí, en medio de la batalla, habían descubierto que a pesar de pertenecer a distintas naciones, aldeas, y que tenían cada uno distintas formas de pensar, eran iguales. Luchando espalda contra espalda, soportando cada embate del enemigo, sufriendo las mismas perdidas… era doloroso recordarlo, pero necesario. Sakura tenía que guardar silencio respecto a la guerra, pero las palabras de Seth la desesperaron, ya que después de creer en las palabras de Naruto, de ver todo lo que había logrado tras perseverar y nunca rendirse, no le gustaba nada cómo vivían en ese mundo.

—Por la forma en que lo dices, pienso que has pasado por una situación similar. —cortó de repente Seth. Sakura titubeó un poco, no quería hablar sobre eso, pero el vampiro puro comprendió que no debía saberlo—. Prefecta-san, no sé por lo que has pasado, ni sobre tus creencias y sinceramente vivir en paz con todo el mundo es una utopía que suena tonta para mí, pero si es algo que se ha logrado en tu mundo tal vez pueda cambiar de parecer. Claro, si me permites conocerte mejor, tal vez incluso yo pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Sakura lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Cuando lo conoció sintió desconfianza de inmediato, incluso en sus anteriores interacciones siempre había esperado algo malo de él, pero ahora veía que había estado equivocada en absoluto; juzgó a Seth sin siquiera conocerlo, lo que hizo que se sintiera arrepentida al instante, y se animó declarando que no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Sin embargo, aún persistía dentro de su mente la sensación de escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal cada vez que miraba esos ojos verdes tan profundos y aterradores.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa, Seth-san. —ante lo dicho, el vampiro frunció el ceño, aunque rápido comprendió a lo que Sakura se refería—. Cuando te conocí tuve… dudas sobre ti, pero ahora acepto que me precipité sacando conclusiones injustas acerca de ti. Perdón, no volveré hacerlo. Para compensar mi falta, con gusto te dejaré conocerme.

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia, costumbre suya debida a su educación así que no pudo percatarse de la sonrisa triunfante del sangrepura. Quien tras un rato, tocó el hombro de la chica, indicándole que la disculpa había sido aceptada.

—No es malo que hayas desconfiado de mí, incluso está bien si desconfías de los demás. —pronunció Seth, cuya voz repentinamente tomó un tono seco pero adictivo—. Y es eso de lo que quería hablar desde el principio. Prefecta-san, puedes tomarlo cono quieras, puedes no creer en lo que digo, pero tenlo en mente. No confíes en ninguna persona de aquí.

Haruno quedó desconcertada de nuevo, tal parecía que Seth tenía la manía de sacarla de su zona de confort.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, aunque estaba insegura de hacerlo.

—Las personas guardan secretos, cosas que no quieren que ninguna otra persona conozca… incluso una persona amable puede ser cruel. —declaró tomándola por los dos hombros—. Tal vez piensas que todos a tu alrededor son buenos, pero no es así. Ya te dije, tómalo con quieras, pero creo que no debes confiar mucho en los cazadores.

—¿Me estás advirtiendo o algo así?

—Ya te lo dije, puedes tomarlo en broma o como una advertencia. Pero debes saber algo, yo llevo conociéndolos desde que nací, algunos son de mi agrado, pero en otros no confió. En especial… —sus ojos se tornaron ligeramente rojos— en Zero Kiryû (2).

—Pero Kiryû-san… —Sakura iba a replicar, pero lo que vio reflejado en esas pupilas bañadas en rojo la hizo callar. Seth no estaba bromeando, pero sólo fue un instante, el verde volvió a los ojos y la tensión en su hermoso rostro desapareció. Pasaron unos segundos en los que se quedaron mirando, pero esta vez Sakura no sentía la conexión que había sentido con Zero. No, si bien los ojos de Seth podían estar llenos de sentimientos profundos y peligro, nada de eso pudo hacer que Sakura sintiera una conexión ocular lo suficientemente empática como para hacerla estremecer.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta los sacudieron, Seth dejó de tomarla por los hombros y pronunció un insípido _adelante._ Al abrir la puerta apareció la majestuosa figura de Reina Black, cuyo cabello rubio estaba recogido a una coleta alta y sus resplandecientes ojos verdes mostraban toda la arrogancia y orgullo del que era capaz de expresar; era hermosa, eso lo admitía Sakura.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Reina? —preguntó Seth con tono cordial, pero a Sakura no le pasó desapercibido el tono molesto que él empleó, ni tampoco Reina lo pasó por alto. La noble Black se sobrecogió un poco, pero retomó la compostura rápidamente, tan rápido que Sakura ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de ello de no ser porque era muy buena observadora.

—Luke-san me mandó a informarle que como las clases están por finalizar, necesita su presencia para guiar debidamente a los estudiantes y que no se presenten problemas. Algunos han notado la presencia de la prefecta a cargo en el lugar y si han puesto un poco nerviosos por eso, además de que usted ha estado mucho tiempo con ella. —dijo sin titubear. Haruno tuvo que admitir que Reina parecía muy eficiente en su trabajo.

Seth soltó un suspiro desganado, y dirigió su atención hacia Sakura.

—Lo lamento mucho, prefecta-san, pero el deber me llama. —dijo como broma, esbozando una sonrisa—. Espero que el té y los bocadillos hayan sido de tu agrado. También espero que ésta no sea nuestra única oportunidad de intimar, me gustaría poder tener más momentos como éste, si aceptas, claro.

Sakura asintió, sonriendo.

—Me alegra. —pronunció Seth, de forma sincera—. Veamos, aún podemos postergar un poquito la despedida. Como los estudiantes del turno nocturno regresarán a sus dormitorios, y tú eres la prefecta a cargo, me parece una buena idea que me acompañes. Además, mi presencia asegurará que ninguno estudiante vampiro quiera hincarte el diente.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura tuvo que sonreír de nuevo, pese a su aparentemente extraño sentido del humor y que aún le daba desconfianza, la forma de hablar de Seth le provocaba gracia. Tal vez ella era la extraña, después de todo.

Sakura no fue consciente del impacto de su sonrisa en el vampiro, pero era obvio que no lo hacía; no vio el brillo posesivo que pasó por aquellos orbes verdes, ni tampoco de la aterradora y pequeña sonrisa que surcó sus labios. Seth sabía que Sakura era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte y amable, en muchos sentidos era poco probable encontrar una chica como ella, y cuando sonreía… cuando la veía sonreír era como si el mundo se esfumara, como si lo demás no importara. Shirabuki siempre había sido un niño mimado y conocía muy bien su naturaleza de vampiro sangre pura, se aceptaba poderoso y caprichoso, y no existía ninguna persona que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera Kaname Kuran. Aun así, Seth nunca había sentido ese sentimiento posesivo que nacía cuando un sangrepura deseaba algo fervientemente, tal vez era porque dada su condición a él nunca le faltó nada (quizá libertad, sentirse libre, pero no posesiones materiales) y ahora que se presentaba frente a él una persona que no podía tener, que no caería tan fácilmente a sus deseos… era algo tóxico, como una droga que aún no probaba, pero que sabía provocaría efectos mucho más placenteros que cualquier otra cosa en existencia.

Sakura Haruno sería suya. Le pertenecería por toda la eternidad.

Reina Black sabía lo que su líder planeaba, conocía lo suficiente a Seth para tener una idea de que estaba interesado en la chica y eso le molestaba. Ella, Luke y Seth habían sido amigos desde pequeños, y no era secreto que ella deseaba ser algo más que una amiga de Shirabuki, pero él simplemente no estaba interesado en ella, ya que si lo estuviera, siendo Seth como era, no habría tardado ni dos segundos en proclamarla como su pareja. Pero eso nunca había sucedido, pese a que Reina guardaba falsas esperanzas al respecto. Luke le había dicho muchas veces que mejor olvidara toda ilusión amorosa con Seth, debido a que éste nunca le pondría más atención que la de la simple amistad. Sin embargo, aun con las advertencias, ella simplemente no podía dejar de amar a Shirabuki; él era como la miel, y ella una torpe mosca atraída hacia él.

—Bueno, nos vamos. Reina, encárgate de limpiar esto. —indicó Seth, escoltando a Sakura a la puerta. Su tono de voz y que le ordenara que limpiase la merienda que compartió con Sakura fue un golpe duro para el corazón de Reina.

—¿Me está pidiendo que limpie el desastre que ella dejó? —preguntó, dándoles la espalda y apretando los puños—. Supongo que los bocadillos que solicité a la repostería eran para hoy, para esto, ¿verdad?

Seth se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Sakura lo imitó y miró a Reina, su postura, todo, y supo porque estaba tan molesta.

—Prefecta-san, siento decir esto, pero quiero que te adelantes. —dijo Seth, Sakura lo miró dubitativa; no estaba segura de que pasaría entre esos dos, pero sabía que no sería algo bueno—. Aunque no te adelantes tanto, eh, recuerda que hay muchos vampiros aquí y podría salir mal que estés tu sola. No queremos accidentes.

—Pero… —iba a replicar, algo la detuvo y eso era que no debía inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. No tenía idea de lo que Seth pudiera hacerle a Reina, así que optó por hacer algo más apropiado. Debía de pensar en lugar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas—. Seth-san, no sabía que Reina-san había conseguido todo para esta reunión. Creo que se le olvidó informármelo.

Se acercó a la rubia, que se mantenía sin mirarla y se posicionó frente a ella.

—Gracias. —dijo Sakura. Reina la miró con el ceño fruncido, ella no necesitaba su agradecimiento, pero Sakura ni se inmutó—. Sé que Seth-san también lo agradece.

Con eso, se encaminó de nuevo a la salida de la enfermería, y se perdió en los pasillos (aunque no tan lejos, hizo caso a la advertencia de Seth. Sakura no quería provocar más problemas). Fueron pocos segundos en los que los vampiros rubios se quedaron en silencio, que para ella fue eterno.

—Me sorprendes, Reina. —cortó de pronto Shirabuki—. No esperaba una reacción infantil de tu parte, mucho menos frente a ella. Sinceramente estoy decepcionado de ti.

—Quien debería de estar sorprendida soy yo. —contradijo Black, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo pudiste pedirme algo así? Sólo por esa… esa… esa _mujer._

—Te recomiendo que dejes de hablar de ella con ese tono de voz, no toleraré que la trates como a cualquier humana. —retó Seth. Reina hizo caso omiso a su advertencia, estaba demasiado molesta como para percatarse del peligro.

—¡Es cualquier humana! No hay nada que la diferencie de los demás, sólo que su sangre nos atrae como si fuera un sangrepura, pero por todo lo demás es sólo una _simple _humana. —exclamó ella con fervor, pero pronto sintió a ira de Seth cuando la opresión en sus músculos la hizo doblarse en el piso. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el vampiro rubio que ahora se encontraba mirándola con las pupilas rojas y una mirada aterradora.

—Aquí la única simple eres tú, Reina. Te dejaré en claro varios puntos que quizá te hayan hecho confundirte. —se acercó a ella y la tomó con fuerza del mentón, su cara a centímetros de la de ella—. No te pedí que pidieras los bocadillos ni que limpiases esto, te lo _ordené_. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de la prefecta-san de un modo tan despectivo, y aunque no debo darte una explicación de por qué no debes hacerlo, te la daré porque eres mi amiga: me gusta. Esa chica ha logrado captar mi atención. Así que la próxima vez que te dirijas a ella, la llamarás Haruno-sama. ¿Lo has entendido, Reina Black?

Y él ejerció más presión, al punto en el que Reina soltó una exclamación de dolor por la tensión que su cuerpo sufría.

—No te escuche. Creo que deberías hablar más fuerte y claro. —río Seth, como si de un niño que juega a arrancarle las alas a un insecto.

—E-Entendido, Seth… sama. —pronunció con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Respiró profundo, apretando sus manos mientras trataba de regularizarse, sabía que él no la soltaría hasta escuchar las palabras dichas sin titubeo. Algo realmente difícil si se tomaba en cuenta de que Reina no se desmayaba ante ese abrumador poder por mera fuerza de voluntad. Aclaró un poco su garganta que se sentía repentinamente seca, y miró directo a los ojos del sangrepura—. Lo comprendo, Seth-sama, no volveré a comportarme de una forma tan impropia frente a Haruno-sama.

Fue entonces cuando Shirabuki por fin la soltó, ella tuvo que usar sus brazos para no caer al suelo. Él no dijo nada más, sólo esbozaba una sonrisa escalofriante y salió sin decir más de la habitación, dejando sola a la noble que apretaba con furia su falda blanca y mantenía la mirada oculta entre el flequillo rubio. Había sido tan humillante eso, y se estaba tan llena de rencor contra Sakura que no podía levantarse e irse, porque de hacerlo iría a matar a la kunoichi en ese instante descargando su frustración. La única razón por la que no lo hacía era porque Seth le había ordenado que la tratara con respeto, como si Sakura fuera un vampiro sangrepura (3).

«_Esa maldita humana… _», pensó Black torciendo los labios mientras sus pupilas se tornaba rojas.

Al principio, Sakura Haruno no había representado más que un bocadillo delicioso para Reina, una humana cuyo único talento parecía ser su sangre, nada más. Sí, podía admitir que era bonita, incluso inteligente, pero no era nada por lo cual debía sorprenderse. Ella era Reina Black, incluso entre las familias de la Nobleza, su belleza, gracia, astucia y demás virtudes la hacían sobresaltar sobre las demás, muchos se enamoraban de ella nada más verla y los rechazaba a todos cuando se le confesaban, y eso no era porque los despreciara, sino porque cualquier hombre que no fuese Seth Shirabuki le parecía aburrido e insípido. Era orgullosa y estaba honrada de ser parte de un linaje tan aristocrática como lo eran los Black, no tenía por qué sentir vergüenza; ella era un vampiro, letal y peligroso, y se aceptaba como tal. Pero ahora, aparecía una humana que parecía competir con todas sus cualidades y superarla en el mismo instante en que logró que Seth se fijara en alguien de una raza tan salvaje como lo era la humana, y no sólo eso, lograba descolocar a todo el mundo simplemente por poseer una sangre con efectos similares a la sangre de un Sangrepura. Y aunque eso impactaba a todos, para Reina no era nada significativo.

Desde su infancia, al instante en que cruzó miradas con Shirabuki, Reina se sintió atraída hacia él como si fuese un poderoso imán que la atrajera, como si fuera la Luna atraída por la fuerza gravitacional de la Tierra. Y a pesar de que Reina tenía ojos verdes, los de Seth le había robado el aliento, eran una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Seth era un niño encantador, sonriente, travieso y lleno de vida, pero horriblemente sumergido en una sociedad donde pese a que era poderoso, lo apresaban. Se notaba en sus movimientos, elegantes, pero al mismo tiempo, sigilosos, cuidadosos, como si tuviera siempre que estar alerta ante un enemigo invisible que le acechaba, llegó a observarlo por tanto tiempo que incluso sabía cuándo se sentía más presionado, más temeroso. Entonces juró protegerlo, de todo y de todos, si alguien se atrevía a herir a Seth Shirabuki, Reina se encargaría de matarlo de la forma más lenta y cruel posible. Conforme el paso de los años, ese pequeño juramento de protección de había convertido en amor. Reina Black se había enamorado de él, y ahora Seth estaba enamorado de una humana… una humana que no llevaba ni tres días de conocerla.

«_Ella logró sin esforzarse lo que yo nunca pude hacer, _pensó con amargura, sintiendo las ganas de gritar con rabia, _esa mujer… sin siquiera saberlo, ignorante como todos los humanos pueden ser, ha logrado…»_

Tensó su mandíbula, ni siquiera quería pensar sobre eso. No admitiría su derrota, mucho menos ante alguien como Sakura. Aguantando su dolor, y sabiendo que de ahora en adelante el camino que había transitado para obtener la atención del sangrepura se tornaría mucho más peligroso y complicado, se levantó con elegancia manteniendo una expresión neutra en su rostro. Ella era Reina Black, y no estaría por debajo de ningún humano, por mucho que Seth haya admitido que se siente atraído a uno. Planearía todo con frialdad y astucia, calculando paso por paso y usando todos sus recursos a su favor, cumpliendo al mismo tiempo su deber como miembro de la Nobleza e hija de la Casa Black.

Se dirigió a la puerta para buscar a las sirvientas del edificio, cumpliría las órdenes de Seth de ser más amable con Sakura porque sabía que eso sería más beneficioso para ella, pero no tenía por qué recoger su desastre. Además, Seth olvidaba algunos detalles a veces, como vigilar que sus órdenes se cumplieran al pie de la letra y por las personas castigadas.

En este juego que comenzaba a formarse, sería ella quien podría poner en _jaque mate _a más de uno de los Reyes de ese inmenso juego de ajedrez.

Reina sonrió. Eso sería muy divertido.

* * *

><p>Tal como lo había informado Luke, los estudiantes del turno nocturno se preparaban para regresar a los Dormitorios de la Luna. Estaban en diversos grupos dispersados frente al gran portón de madera oscura, conversando y manteniendo charlas como si se tratase de meros adolescentes normales. Junto a la puerta, se encontraba Zero, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando a la nada en particular. Algunos de los estudiantes de los primeros años pensaban en el descuido que suponía no permanecer alerta frente a un grupo de vampiros de la Nobleza, pero los de grados mayores sabían que aun con su apariencia indiferente y la mirada perdida, él era uno de los mejores cazadores que no dudaría ni un segundo en dispararles si se les ocurría la tonta idea de atacarle. Kaito no estaba a su lado debido a que el más viejo se encontraba escoltando a los vampiros de primaría y secundaría a sus dormitorios, ya que estos salían más temprano de sus clases, y eso no le molestaba. De hecho, pasar media hora sin la presencia molesta y los comentarios sarcásticos de Kaito era algo que Zero no dudaba en aprovechar.<p>

Hoy había sido un día bastante agitado, aunque no realmente para él, sino para Sakura. Llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla, pero sabía lo suficiente de ella como para tener una idea de lo fuerte y valiente que había sido. Fue una gran sorpresa saber conocerla aquel fatídico día peleando contra vampiros nivel E, más aún descubrir la potencia con la que se sentía atraído por su sangre, incluso ver sus habilidades _ninja_ en acción era increíble, pero si algo se había ganado el título de sorpresa del siglo fueron las enormes cicatrices que atravesaban su cuerpo. Zero no podía creer que sus amigos le hayan causado tanto daño. En cambio él, en sus años de juventud cuando quería a Yûki, no podía dejar de culparse por hacerla sufrir, tal vez porque era un masoquista, pero en realidad en ese tiempo siempre procuró que Yûki fuese feliz. Con el pasar de los años y al conocerla a _ella_, aprendió que muchas veces matarse por hacer feliz a una persona era insano, y que la felicidad que se alcanzaba por medio de sacrificios absurdos era vana y pasajera, porque debido a eso quedarían muchas heridas que nunca podrían sanar. No conocía a ninguna persona allegada a Sakura, pero le molestaba el hecho de que esos dos sólo miraran lo que estaba frente a sus narices y no lo que les rodeaba, pero desechó ese sentimiento de ira que se albergaba en su interior. No debía cuestionar las acciones de esos dos, no cuando las suyas en el pasado y en el presente distaban mucho de un comportamiento ejemplar. De momento, se conformaba con saber que había descubierto muchas cosas acerca de Sakura, cosas que no había imaginado le habían sucedido a una chica como ella. Bien, lo admitía. Sentía respeto por ella.

«_Pero eso no es todo lo que sientes por ella, ¿verdad?»,_ resonó en su cabeza una voz similar a la suya. Zero gruñó. No quería escuchar más a esa estúpida voz, una que le incitaba pensamientos poco apropiados y relacionados con cierta chica de ojos verdes resplandecientes. Le frustraba el hecho de que no podía pensar en Sakura sin que se le viniera a la mente el probar su sangre, imaginara retorciéndose en sus brazos y temblando debido a la succión del líquido vital.

Si comentara lo que pasaba por su cabeza a las personas más allegadas a él, probablemente lo encerrarían de por vida encadenado como una bestia salvaje. Era obvio, sabiendo que eran puros cazadores los que estaban cerca de Zero. Muchas veces pensó en hacerse amigo de un vampiro, pero se deshizo de esa idea nada más cruzó por su mente. Sabía que hablando de sus fantasías con uno de su especie (demonios, odiaba admitir su vampirismo) no tendría por qué sentirse mal por tratar con sus alucinaciones sanguinarias, incluso podría mencionar despedazar, morder, destrozar y demás verbos "malignos" sin que se le censurara o se le reprochara algo. Era un punto a favor de los vampiros, aunque no era como si de un momento a otro se hiciera amigo de esas sanguijuelas.

«_Vamos, no es como si realmente sintieras desprecio por los vampiros. A fin de cuentas eres uno, y ella también lo era_», picó de nuevo la voz, incluso aunque sonaba como un eco se percibía el tinte irónico que empleaba.

Zero volvió a gruñir. Odiaba recordarla, o que la voz dentro de su cabeza la mencionara. No es que la odiara a ella, sino que sentía como su pecho apretujaba su corazón tan fuerte, que las piernas de Zero se sentían como gelatina y él sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa. _Asesinar._ Sí, eso era todo lo que sentía al momento de recordarla. Y eso era porque ella…

El aroma tan familiar de Sakura llegó de repente a las fosas nasales del cazador, quien dejó de cruzar los brazos y recorrió con la mirada el lugar buscando una cabellera rosa. No la encontraba, pero el aroma se hacía cada vez más fuerte, así que supo que estaba cerca. Para su mala suerte, no sólo él se había dado cuenta de esto, los estudiantes vampiros también olfateaban el aire con ahínco, unos con mucha más insistencia que otros. Zero supo que eso no podía ser nada bueno, pero dentro de su mente se formulaban ciertas preguntas sobre qué demonios hacia Sakura ahí si se suponía estaba durmiendo en su habitación, además de por qué su aroma estaba tan mezclado con el Shirabuki. Fue cuando temió lo peor y creó que ese maldito bastardo había hecho algo para llevar a Sakura a un lugar más privado. Se levantó de la pared donde se recargaba y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la dirección donde se olía más fuerte, no corrió debido a que si lo hacía alteraría a los vampiros a su alrededor, aunque si lo pensaba bien, si se dejaba llevar por la situación podría comenzar una de sus añoradas matanzas. Aunque la idea de soportar el sermón de Kaien por pulverizar a sus _lindos_ y _bien portados_ vampiritos de mierda y que además Yagari lo suspendiera por romper el tratado al dejarse llevar por su instinto, lo convencían a medias de dejar su brillante idea en el olvido… de momento.

El olor se hizo más fuerte conforme se alejaba de la multitud, y aunque la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas, él se mantenía físicamente sereno como si nada en el mundo pudiera alterarlo. Si deseaba realizar una masacre de vampiros, eso podía esperar pues no había nada que quisiera más que matar a un vampiro sangre pura y parecía ser que el bastardo de Seth se lo había dejado servido en bandeja de plata.

Medio minuto después, una cabellera corta y rosa se divisaba a veinte metros de Zero, él pudo apreciar la figura de Sakura vestida con el traje azul que le había regalado Takuma, y al lado de ésta se encontraba Seth, con una media sonrisa y charlando con ella con mucha naturalidad, al parecer habían estado hablando por bastante tiempo porque Zero podía oler además el aroma de los bocadillos y el té en esos dos. No podía creerlo. Trató de ahogar el gruñido que pretendía salir de su garganta, apretó los puños casi hasta hacerlos sangrar y su mirada se tornó demasiado gélida, a su alrededor los vampiros sintieron como el aura asesina de Zero crecía; algunos se pusieron en guardia, mientras que los más inteligentes optaron por alejarse. Temían por su vida, y el miedo estaba completamente fundado, Kiryû era el mejor cazador del mundo.

Seth se había dado cuenta de esto, sintió el aura asesina, pero no tuvo miedo, de hecho se regocijó por ello. Realmente había esperado eso, sabía que si llevaba a Sakura consigo se encontraría con el cazador, y éste reaccionaría mal, les costaría demasiado trabajo controlarse, y contaba con ello. Si es que quería que Sakura comenzara a acercarse más él tendría que hacer algo para que se distanciara de Zero.

La kunoichi estaba tan ensimismada hablando con Shirabuki que no notó los ojos fríos de Zero viendo de ella a Seth alternadamente. Es que sencillamente Seth era un excelente conversador, sabía mucho de muchos temas, explicaba con paciencia lo que ella no entendía y siempre su tono de voz sonaba tranquilo; pese a que aún le causaba escalofríos su mirada verde, podía distraerse de eso manteniendo una buena charla. Ahora que había aceptado que no debía juzgar a la gente sin conocerla se sentía mucha más calmada, así podría conocer a las personas a su alrededor sin que un juicio previo de ella entorpeciera eso. Sintió a su lado una presencia, volteó la vista para toparse con Luke Kain quien miraba al frente con una expresión indiferente, pero los ojos fijos en un solo lugar. Sakura dirigió su vista a ese lugar y se encontró con Zero. De no ser porque se sentía bastante tranquila por haber disfrutado una merienda tan relajante con el sangrepura, se habría dado cuenta del aura que rodeaba al cazador, así que sin temor alguno se acercó a él con confianza.

Llegó hasta él, dispuesta a explicarle lo que había pasado, pero cuando apenas abría la boca el cazador la tomó con fuerza del antebrazo. Haruno lo miró con extrañeza, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Zero no reflejaban el misterio indiferente que le conocía, no, esta vez se podía apreciar algo totalmente siniestro y oscuro plasmado en esas pupilas lilas que sin quererlo hizo que su cuerpo se quedara quieto, como si hacer un solo movimiento supusiera un enorme peligro. Sin embargo, Sakura susurró su nombre como un reflejo para comprobar que realmente se trataba de Kiryû, pero no reaccionó de la forma que esperaba.

Él apretó más el agarre causando una ligera molestia.

—¿Qué hacías con Shirabuki? —preguntó apretando los dientes, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estallar. La voz de su lado vampiro le incitaba a hacerlo, pero tenía que mantener la calma por mucho que deseara dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

Sakura quedó algo perturbada por el tono de voz tan seco de Kiryû, supo que estaba enfadado y ciertamente comprendía muy bien las razones que Zero tendría para estar así, empero no debía de preguntarle de un modo tan rudo, además tampoco tenía porque mirarla de ese modo, como si de alguna forma lo hubiera traicionado. Aunque comprendía que por ser un cazador y uno convertido en vampiro, no iba a permitir que eso afectara en sus relaciones. Sobre todo cuando había una posibilidad de que tanto Seth como él hicieran las paces con su ayuda.

—Me levanté hace un rato. —comenzó a informar Sakura, colocando una mano en el agarre con toda la intención de mostrarle a Zero que le estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza—. Como aún no amanecía supuse que estarías haciendo guardia con Kaito-san, y como ya me sentía mejo, salí para reunirme con ustedes y acompañarlos en la ronda.

—No te pregunté eso, Haruno. —espetó Zero con violencia—. La pregunta que te hice fue qué demonios hacías con Shirabuki.

Sakura frunció el ceño. El tono de voz de Kiryû comenzaba a enfurecerla.

—Si quieres saber toda la historia, te sugiero que no me interrumpas. —replicó ella, molesta. Luego se soltó del agarre con un movimiento brusco y fijó sus pupilas en las de él, sin intimidarse—. Antes de que pudiera localizarlos me encontré con Luke-san, él me dijo que Seth-san me buscaba para entablar una conversación. No pasó nada malo, si es lo que crees, sólo nos limitamos a hablar sobre cosas triviales. Después de terminar la conversación, ambos vinimos para acá.

—¿Acaso no comprendes lo que pudiste provocar, Haruno? —inquirió Zero, impaciente—. Pienso que no estás consciente de tu situación, se me ordenó que te vigilara y protegiera porque cada vez que apareces frente a las sanguijuelas, el olor de tu sangre los enloquece. Creí que eras una mujer sensata, y no estúpida como para ir a la boca del lobo después de lo que sucedió en el Concilio.

—No me subestimes. —pidió Sakura con la voz entrecortada por la furia que nacía en ella—. En este momento comprendo la situación, y no creo que mi sensatez esté haya resultado afectada por lo que pasó. Se me entrenó como un shinobi, no necesitó la protección de ninguna persona, soy capaz de arreglármelas muy bien. Pese a lo que viví hace poco aún soy totalmente competente en lo que hago.

—Claro, y con lo que acabas de hacer demuestras perfectamente tu entrenamiento. —replicó Kiryû—. No trates de impresionarme, Haruno, que toda esa parafernalia de ser un shinobi competente no me la creo.

—Si lo crees o no, no me interesa. —lo cortó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos—. Sé los límites de mis habilidades y con eso me basta. Si tu orden es vigilarme, es una pena informarte que no te la dejaré fácil. Como ninja aún tengo muchos trucos debajo de la manga, no creas que por ser un cazador puedes competir contra mí. Así que no me provoques porque fácilmente puedo largarme de aquí y ocultarme hasta que mis aliados vengan por mí.

—Tu ego es estúpidamente alto. Dices que puedes escapar en cualquier momento, pero no te he visto intentarlo. Y ni siquiera sugieras que puedes engañarme, que fui yo quien te venció. —dijo él, con tono duro. Ambos se miraban con furia, ninguno iba a ceder en ese juego de miradas. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que pronto abrirían las puertas, y que los vampiros estabas dispersados a su alrededor.

—Hablando de egos altos… ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacerlo de nuevo? —inquirió Sakura, sin burla pero sí con reto. Él le vio con cautela, evaluando la situación. Zero era un genio, después de todo, y tomaba las palabras de la chica con seriedad.

—Con el débil _chakra_ que has reunido desde que salimos de ese lugar, más las pocas horas de descanso, además de los puntos débiles que presenta el tipo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que usas, tienes pocas posibilidades de ganarme o siquiera dar pelea. —comentó con el mismo tono que ella. Sin burla, con reto—. No importa que tanto entrenes, ni que tanto puedas forzar a tu cuerpo al límite incluso un shinobi puede sucumbir antes las adversidades.

—Un shinobi debe vencer las adversidades para cumplir su misión. —pronunció Sakura, con la frente en alto.

—Un cazador no vence a las adversidades, se divierte jugando con ellas. —apuntó él, con orgullo (4).

Ambos fruncieron aún más el ceño, retándose con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando y ningún estudiante vampiro pretendía detenerlos, de hecho disfrutaban bastante aunque algunos temían debido a que el aura oscura del cazador seguía expandiéndose. Seth simplemente los observaba, fascinado por cómo se contraían las facciones de Sakura cada vez que fruncía el ceño y sencillamente las encontraba encantadoras, como si el repentino enojo que emanaba (porque no había que ser una genio para darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba furiosa) la hiciera ver mucho más viva; a su lado Luke sólo veía todo con aire de indiferencia, realmente no le importaba mucho la relación entre esos dos y lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer le interesaba tanto como ver crecer el pasto, y no les diría nada, pero pronto se acercaba la hora en que se abrirían las puertas y él sólo deseaba pasar ese maldito camino largo para retirarse a descansar un rato. Así que, pese a que su instinto de supervivencia les dictaba que no interrumpiera, se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos dos. El sangrepura le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, divertido de la actitud que a veces podía tomar Luke, que justo como su padre, que trataba de mediar las cosas y poner un poco de paz, sólo lograba meterlo en líos.

—Realmente no quisiera interrumpir esta pelea de amantes… —de inmediato los dos que habían estado mirándose fijamente dirigieron toda su atención a Luke, fulminándola con la mirada, pero éste ni se inmutó— pero ya es hora de que abran el portón. Si ustedes son tan _competentes _como presumen, ¿podrían, por favor, cumplir su deber como guardianes?

Si hubo un silencio más letal que el que se impuso al momento en que Luke terminó de hablar, nadie podría demostrarlo. Los estudiantes vampiros se habían quedado callados por completo, ni siquiera podían escucharse exclamaciones de sorpresa o algo similar, estaban inmóviles como estatuas. Sólo sus ojos extremadamente abiertos, con sus excepciones, por el asombro podían dar una idea de lo incómodo que se estaba tornando el ambiente. Pero esto no amedrentó para nada a Kain, seguía imperturbable como siempre y muchos reconocieron su valor o su falta de tacto en algunas situaciones. Definitivamente, era sobrino de Hanabusa Aido.

—Lamento interrumpir este plácido silencio. —dijo Seth, acercándose a Luke y recargándose en su hombro mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla. Luke entornó los ojos conociendo de antemano lo que Shirabuki diría—. Pero mi loco y sexy amigo tiene razón. Admito que el drama me atrae, pero eso no significa que se rompa con los horarios establecidos. Los vampiros también debemos descansar, ¿saben? No es como si fuésemos inmortales a los que les gusta el insomnio.

Zero y Sakura primero miraron a Seth para después hacerlo entre ellos. Sakura apartó de inmediato su vista, mirando hacia el otro lado y haciendo una mueca inconforme, pero después soltó un suspiro resignándose y dejando de cruzar los brazos. Cuando volvió a dirigir su atención a Seth le dedicó una sonrisa que se le correspondió. Un instante después la tensión desapareció y los estudiantes pudieron respirar tranquilos. Zero seguía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero ya no se sentía esa presión amenazante y volvió a mostrar en sus ojos nada más que frialdad.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose indicó que la hora de estudio del turno nocturno había llegado a su fin. Los dos guardianes se movilizaron para quedar al frente del grupo, resguardando cada uno un lado del sendero sin decirse una sola palabra.

Los estudiantes del turno nocturno pasaba sin mayor problema, pero algunos veían el atuendo de la chica. Aunque en otro momento, Sakura se hubiera sentido algo apenada ahora realmente solía quería volver a dormir. Su humor aún seguía irritable. Un solo estudiante se atrevió a acercarse demasiado a Sakura, y Zero no lo pasó por alto. Haruno reconoció entonces al vampiro. Rei Black la miraba de abajo hacia arriba sin perder detalle alguno, con la misma curiosidad que siente un niño al descubrir algo nuevo. En otra ocasión, el examen le habría valido poco, pero ahora no estaba para eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rei-san? —preguntó sin rodeos, pero aun así manteniendo un tono apropiado. Años de intentar controlar su carácter no serían en vano por una discusión con Kiryû.

Rei sólo río bajito como si hubiera estado esperando una pregunta así.

—Nada, yo solamente estaba viéndote. —contestó con simplicidad, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, y fue cuando se notó la diferencia de altura. Ella le sacaba aproximadamente diez centímetros, pero eso era porque él lucía muy joven—. Cálmate, _Bombón_. No pega para nada que arrugues tu entrecejo cuando usas ese vestido. Arruina toda tu imagen y eso sería un crimen, sobre todo porque eres muy guapa.

Y de nuevo el sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Haruno. De acuerdo, estaba algo acostumbrada a que le dijeran guapa (vamos, hasta un shinobi de otra aldea se le declaró en tiempos de guerra), pero que un niño —que no era tan niño, y aparentemente tenía un par de años más que ella— le dijera guapa además de llamarla _bombón_, logró descolocarla un poquito. Dirigió su mirada hacia el vampiro de negros cabellos, que sólo se había alejado unos cuantos pasos.

—Ah, por cierto. —dijo él deteniéndose de pronto y mirando hacia donde estaba ella—. Como eres de grado más bajo que el mío, te pido que me llames _superior_. No me gusta que me llamen _señor_ ni por equivocación. Aún no soy tan viejo.

Y río. Sakura le acompañó también en su risa y asintió sin darse cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva de Zero.

Otra mano de posó, pero ahora en sus cabellos. Era Seth, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa discreta.

—Me gustaría volver a compartir la merienda contigo, prefecta-san. —dijo, consciente de que el cazador detallaba cada uno de sus movimientos—. Te avisaré con Luke cuando eso suceda. Mi agenda casi siempre está muy llena de cosas que debo hacer, pero es seguro que podré omitir algunas cosas para hablar de nuevo contigo.

—Entonces lo estaré esperando. —dijo Sakura.

Seth asintió conforme y se retiró con Luke a su lado. Cuando por fin terminó la ronda, sólo quedaron Zero y Sakura a las afueras de los Dormitorios de la Luna. Ambos en un silencio que ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper, el orgullo sellaba sus labios y no iban a decir nada a menos que el contrario diera una explicación antes. Se quedaron ahí parados, sin tomarse la molestia de dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones o algo. Sakura seguía algo enojada por la actitud del muchacho, comprendía hasta cierto punto que le reclamara por haber estado con Seth, pero no era como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Seth se comportaba como un caballero, y si bien no confiaba en él, podía decir que su sentido del humor era contagioso y sus temas de conversación muy interesantes. Y aunque sabía que entre cazadores y vampiros existía una fuerte rivalidad eso no debía presentar algún problema para que ella conociera a más personas, como había estado en una guerra donde todos se habían unido no podía simplemente odiar a alguien sólo porque otro le dijera que debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa, no es como si pudiera simplemente ir a hablar con cuanto vampiro se le cruzase; no era ninguna tonta, y entendía que muchos de ellos antes de abrir la boca para charlar con ella sólo lo harían para hincarle el diente, bueno, el colmillo. Miró de reojo al cazador, cuya mirada parecía perdida, sin embargo mantenía un tono oscuro de que el cazador aún seguía molesto.

Sakura suspiró suavemente. No podía enojarse con él por preocuparse por ella, si bien su reacción se le hizo demasiado extrema. Sabía que no debía estar cerca de Seth Shirabuki, pero una de las estrategias más recurrentes en la guerra era tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más cerca, por lo tanto mantendría una buena relación con todos, si le era posible. Seth podría causarle escalofríos, pero en algo tenía razón. _No confíes en nadie._ Sentía que se estaba portando extremadamente grosera con los que habían sido amables con ella, pero realmente no conocía las intenciones de todos. No actuaría con ellos, seguiría comportándose igual, empero mantendría siempre una actitud cuidadosa. Ella era un shinobi, y debía actuar como tal. El hombre a su lado ocultaba muchas cosas, eso lo sospechó Sakura desde que lo había conocido, y aunque no sabía si esas cosas eran malas o buenas, quería descubrirlas. Después de todo había prometido conocer mucho más al cazador. A su mente vino el recuerdo de la foto en la mesita de la habitación de Zero, la hermosa chica ahí fotografiada que sonreía de una forma inexplicablemente misteriosa y bella. El enojo que sentía fue usurpado por la repentina curiosidad que le provocó querer preguntar la relación entre él y la mujer, pero antes de eso tenía que hablar para calmar los ánimos. Disculparse ahora no parecía una mala idea.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. —interrumpió de pronto Kaito, parado su lado y soplándole muy cerca del oído. Ella dio un ligero respingo para luego fruncir el ceño cuando Kaito comenzó a reír suavemente. Zero sólo suspiró, él si había sentido la presencia de Kaito y no lo detuvo, lo conocía o suficiente para saber que de una u otra forma—. Es curioso ver cómo puedo atraparte con la guardia baja pese a que eres un shinobi. Las expresiones que haces son muy graciosas, vale la pena correr el riesgo de que termines hiriéndome de gravedad para verlas.

—¡Kaito-san! No juegues con eso, podría dejarte en un estado grave o peor, pude matarte. —ella declaró, sonrojada, pero sólo ganó una mirada airada de Takamiya.

—Me pregunto qué tan rápido puedes darte cuenta de que soy yo quien te molesta antes de que te prepares para atacar. —dijo él, con curiosidad. Sakura le dio una mirada condescendiente si poder creer que él hablaba en serio.

Kaito sonrió mientras que atrapada con su mano derecha el mentón de Sakura tan de repente que ella sólo atinó a mirarle completamente sorprendida.

—Ya te lo dije, tu cara es lo suficientemente bonita como para que yo me arriesgue a morir, y si es por tus manos, me sentiría halagado. —finalizó mientras su otra mano tomaba la de Sakura y le dirigía a sus labios, rozando la suave piel, sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los de ella.

El rojo tiñó sus mejillas. No había esperado una confesión tan pronto y de Kaito. En ese momento, debido a la estupefacción de la declaración, que ella no se dio cuenta de la cercanía del rostro masculino. No fue sino hasta que la pálida mano de Zero Kiryû se cruzó con la de Takamiya y lo apartó de un ligero empujón que pudo volver a concentrarse de nuevo.

—Te dije que no la tocarás, Kaito. —pronunció impertérrito, sin amenaza en su voz. Simplemente recordándole sus palabras. Luego volteó a ver a Sakura, que lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y chasqueó los dedos frente a ella obteniendo un rápido resulta. Ella reaccionó—. Que no te engañen sus palabras, Haruno, a todo ser humano viviente del sexo femenino le dice eso. Y deberías de dejar de poner una expresión tan ida y tonta cada vez que alguien te dice algo bonito. Eres un shinobi, después de todo.

Ella tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, sin embargo ¡ella no ponía una expresión tonta e ida cada vez que le hablaba bonito!

—Claro que soy un shinobi. —espetó ella, molesta—. Sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que siempre me digan piropos y menos a que me los digan de repente.

—Cuando te dicen un piropo, no se espera que la gente te advierta antes de hacerlo. —comentó con simpleza Kiryû.

—¡Pues deberían de hacerlo! De esa manera, una podría controlar las expresiones de su cara y se evitaría discusiones como éstas. —se cruzó de brazos de nuevo. Zero supo que ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para admitir que había dicho algo incoherente, así que lo dejo pasar.

—Eres muy cruel, Zero. Yo no le hablo así a cualquier mujer, tiene que cumplir dos estrictas condiciones. Una, que sea guapa o graciosa, y dos, que no sea vampiro. —pronunció Kaito, enumerando con los dedos—. Y Sakura cumple las dos, así que no te haré caso sobre no tocarla.

Sakura se sintió fuera de contexto con las palabras de Kaito pues siempre hablaba de forma directa y sin tapujos, aunque mantenía el tono burlón e irónico, pero tuvo que admitir que eso le agradaba, y en cierta forma le recordaba un poco a Sai (sólo que su amigo no le diría guapa, sino todo lo contrario. El muy cabrón). Kaito Takamiya era, sin duda, una persona muy interesante.

—Por mucho que sea mi deseo que golpearte y verte sufrir, te advierto que no toques a Haruno. Lo lamentarás, si lo haces. —Zero lo había dicho con sinceridad, sin amenaza consciente de la fuerza bruta de Sakura y de su carácter voluble que Takamiya ignoraba.

Kaito sólo pudo sonreír con suficiencia, mientras se encogía de hombros. Sakura parecía una chica amable y totalmente ingenua, por lo menos era lo que él creía, sino fuera así no se explicaba por qué se sonrojaba tanto cuando alguien la piropeaba. Estaba convencido de que en mundo Sakura era considerada igual de hermosa que en este. Confiado de esto, Kaito se aventuró un poco a experimentar, aunque lo que quería comprobar era el límite de Zero usando a Sakura. Probando su suerte, colocó _accidentalmente_ su mano derecha sobre el pecho izquierdo de la kunoichi, sólo rozando la superficie y apartándola en seguida en un movimiento que, de no conocerlo, si hubiera parecido un accidente.

—Lo siento, no me… —pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir como comenzaba a emanar una energía oscura del cuerpo de Sakura. Kaito no se lo esperaba, sentía el peligro inminente y sabía que había cometido un error.

—¿Cómo te atreves?... —inquirió ella tronando sus nudillos y dando una mirada aterradora a Takamiya.

—Fue un accidente. —intentó excusarse rápidamente. Zero se apartó un poco para evitar daños colaterales lanzando un suspiro que claramente decía _te lo dije._

—¡Un accidente y una mierda! —gritó ella para luego estampar su puño contra el rostro de Kaito, quien voló varios metros más de los que usualmente las víctimas de Sakura volaban. Zero contó hasta unos cincuenta metros, bastante impresionante suponiendo que ella no había usado toda su fuerza. Ella tenía una mirada feroz, pero Zero pudo notar un toque de nostalgia, como si ella estuviera recordando algo (5).

Kaito terminó casi embarrado en el suelo. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo hirieran, siendo uno de los mejores cazadores era poco probable que le sucediera, pero definitivamente no esperaba que Sakura reaccionara de esa manera ante un leve toque en su pecho. Luego comprendió que haberla confundido con alguien tímida y amable había sido su error. Era cierto que ella sonreía muy abiertamente y que siempre mantenía una actitud confortante con las personas, pero eso se debía a simple educación, una forma de comportarse frente a la sociedad. Ella era mucho más temperamental e intrépida de lo que le había parecido al principio, aunque más que odiar eso extrañamente la atraía más. Ahora podía añadir una tercera característica para escoger a sus chicas, sería que tuvieran una personalidad tsundere o algo similar. Tal vez con el golpe había descubierto una parte masoquista que no sabía que tenía.

Sakura seguía furiosa, no podía creer que Kaito hiciera eso y que luego se excusara diciendo que fue un accidente. Eso ya le había pasado anteriormente, y las primeras veces las dejó pasar creyendo que no era culpa de las personas tropezar y rozar sus pechos, pero un día cuando vio como Naruto y Sasuke amenazaban a un grupo de shinobi de grado más bajo, ella supo que no eran accidentes. Cabe decir que lo que les hicieron los tres a los pobres shinobi fue suficiente para que no sucediera de nuevo.

Se alisó el vestido y se enderezó dignamente mientras le indicó a Zero que volvería a su habitación y que debía ir a ayudar a su amigo _mano larga._ Luego, con aire de diva, se alejó dando saltos directo para llegar más rápido y dormir un poco más. El cazador se dividió entre ir también a su cuarto y dejar a Kaito sufrir un rato o podría ir ayudarlo. No había que ser genio para saber que la primera opción le resultaba más apetecible. Sin embargo, Kaito seguía siendo su amigo, así que no tuvo más que ir para ver que no hubiera muerto por semejante golpe. Primero golpeaba a Hanabusa, luego a Kaito… era terca como una mula, pero sin duda, a Zero le agradaba cada vez más la chica.

Acercándose a su compañero, que se masajeaba la mejilla donde había impactado el puño de Sakura, supo que los días se volverían más interesantes de lo que había pensado. Sobre todo, si escenas como ésta se repetían. Le tendió una mano a Kaito, le sorprendió un poco que se le dificultara un poco mantenerse en pie, pero lo apoyó en sus hombros. Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero quería ir a dormir y no tenía ganas de oír quejarse a Cross por haber abandonado a un amigo herido.

* * *

><p>La junta que se llevó a cabo en la Asociación de Cazadores luego de la prueba en el Concilio de Vampiros no duró más que dos horas, poco tiempo tratándose de un tema tan controversial como había resultado ser la presencia de Sakura en ese mundo. Hablar con Cross no supuso un problema para Kaname ni tampoco tratar con el carácter malhumorado de Yagari, simplemente rindió informe sobre lo que sucedió con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviera hablando del clima. Aunque tomaba con seriedad el tema, después de todo era el líder de su especie y un ajedrecista habilidoso que no perdería en esta partida, por lo cual sus movimientos debían de ser calculados y debía controlar la situación lo mejor posible para que le favorecía. Aunque de momento no contaba con una buena oportunidad para interactuar con Sakura sin que ninguno de los dos bandos lo supiera, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para comenzar a hacer sus jugadas y conseguir aquello que deseaba.<p>

Al terminar el informe, Kaname propuso de inmediato una solución, si es que quería abarcar terreno debía comenzar por controlar todo desde un principio. La solución fue sencilla, que la muestra de sangre que Sakura les dio fuese estudiada en un laboratorio humano bajo la tutela de un asesor vampiro y uno cazador, de este modo, las dos partes sabrían los resultados sin temer a alguna alteración o algo parecido. Kaien se mostró satisfecho con eso, incluso Yagari estuvo de acuerdo aunque realmente le tomó algo de tiempo en aceptarlo. Kaname también sugirió que alguno de sus subordinados también vigilara a Sakura, no diariamente como era el trabajo de Zero sino en diversos horarios cumpliendo con la función de informar a la chica sobre lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Yagari se opuso totalmente. Kuran sólo alegó que sólo servía para mantener a los vampiros del Concilio satisfechos, si se mandaba a alguien de su confianza y no a un subordinado de alguno de los siete clanes bajo las órdenes de sus señores, entonces tanto la Asociación como Kaname ganaban un beneficio. Kaien tuvo que interceder para convencer a Toga afirmando que las sugerencias de Kaname buscaban sólo mantener el tratado y el bienestar de Sakura. Toga asintió gruñendo.

Después sólo trataron pequeños asuntos que palidecían frente al problema actual. Cuando la junta acabó, Kaname se retiró lo más pronto posible a la Mansión Kuran donde ya Takuma le esperaba para informarle que Sakura había llegado sin complicaciones a la Academia Cross. Le dio las gracias a Ichijou para después informarle sobre la nueva misión que se le encomendaría. Pese a que Takuma no había asistido a la junta en la Asociación, supo casi al instante de que se trataba la misión y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz. Kaname le sugirió que lo siguiera a su oficina para hablar sobre los detalles además de que ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes llamar a Akatsuki y a Hanabusa para que se reunieran con ellos inmediatamente. Eso también les concernía.

—No dejas dormir tranquilos a tus amigos. —le picó Takuma, con una sonrisa amable—. Eres un desconsiderado, Kaname.

—Con lo que sucedió en la reunión del Concilio es necesario que se actúe lo más pronto posible. La Asociación de Cazadores se ha hecho cargo de la situación de momento, pero es tiempo de que nuestro lado cumpla con el Tratado. —contestó Kaname.

—Suena como que estuviéramos preparando un complot. —comentó en broma. Kaname no respondió nada hasta que llegaron a su despacho, los sirvientes le informaron que los dos primos venían ya en camino.

Kaname se sentó en la silla de cuero negro detrás de su escritorio mientras que Takuma lo hizo en uno de los pequeños sillones individuales de la habitación. Se estableció un cómodo silencio entre ellos. Takuma lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Kaname no hablaría hasta que todos estuvieran presentes y siendo así no haría nada para presionarlo para que abriera la boca. Con el tiempo, Takuma había descubierto que Kaname solía confiar mucho más en ellos, incluso con él y aunque estuvo involucrado en el accidente con Sara Shirabuki, lo trataba con alta estima. No podría decir que Kuran le confesara todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero sí mantenían una buena relación tanto con él como con sus otros amigos. Eso lo hizo sentirse satisfecho, sentía que Kaname había cambiado aunque este cambio lo atribuía a que en unos meses sería padre. Definitivamente, ese cambio había llegado en un buen momento.

Lo que ignoraba Takuma era que Kaname no cambiaba. Con los años, los sangrepura lograban descubrir que les era imposible cambiar algún aspecto de su personalidad y comportamiento, era como si su forma de ser fuera forjada del mismo material de sus cuerpos inmortales. Un vampiro sangrepura no cambiaba, sólo se perfeccionaba a lo que estaba destinado a ser, sin importar si eso era malo o bueno. Por lo tanto, no conocía que dentro de la mente de Kaname, la única idea que abarcaba por completo su mente, en ese instante, era la figura de Sakura que había logrado despertar su sed del mismo modo en que lo había hecho Yûki alguna vez.

Algunos golpecitos en la puerta, alertaron a los dos hombres. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una somnolienta Yûki Kuran vestida con un suave pijama de lino que caminó hasta donde estaba su esposo.

—Has estado esperando mi regreso. —afirmó Kaname mirando la sonrisa cansada de ella. Suspiró pesadamente—. Te recuerdo, querida, que no puedes desvelarte en tu condición. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Lo sé, Kaname. —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Pero prometí siempre darte la bienvenida cuando regresarás de cualquier parte, además he sido cuidadosa. Sólo desperté para decirte —le besó la mejilla— bienvenido, Kaname.

Y tan rápido como entró se fue, riendo todo el camino como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

—Yûki-chan no cambiará nunca. —dijo Takuma, ahogando una risita. Kaname sólo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa, concordando con esas palabras.

Aunque era obvio, siendo sangrepura, Yûki nunca cambiaría. Y permanecería toda su eternidad así, como Kaname.

Tras quince minutos de espera, Akatsuki y Hanabusa llegaron donde su líder, el primero con una expresión indiferente aunque con signos de querer seguir durmiendo, mientras que la cara expectante de Aido daba una idea clara de que siempre consideraría un honor atender a uno de los llamados de Kaname, sin importar que tan tarde o tan temprano fuese la hora. Kuran no comentó nada hasta que los dos estuviesen sentados, luego comenzó explicar la situación para que comprendieran más o menos en qué consistiría su encomienda.

—Siendo así, quiere decir que nosotros fuimos elegidos para vigilar a Sakura Haruno. —afirmó Aido, siendo tan inteligente como era, ninguno de los presentes se sorprendió que llegará a una conclusión tan rápida—. Aunque no discuto su decisión, no entiendo la razón de que haya escogido a Akatsuki además de mí. No es que tenga algo contra ti, Akatsuki. —dijo rápido, pero su primo sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Los miembros de los clanes de la Nobleza tienen muchos deberes que cumplir. —empezó Kaname, con paciencia—. Incluso si ustedes aún no han tomado el liderazgo, como sucesores están obligados a cumplir ciertas tareas que tienen como función hacer una evaluación de su potencial y que tantos beneficios traerán a la familia a la que pertenecen. Por lo tanto, te elegí a ti, a Akatsuki y a Takuma para completar esta misión. Dos de sus clanes son parte de la junta directiva del Concilio y Takuma ha sabido manejarse bien pese a que es el único Ichijou que queda. Con Seiren vigilando las acciones de los clanes que se mantienen aún renuentes a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ustedes son la única elección que, de hecho, tengo. Confío en sus habilidades para lograr un buen resultado.

Cabe decir, que después de decir estas palabras Aido casi lloraba de la emoción. Sin cuestionarle más a su líder, asintió enérgicamente y en sus labios se extendió una gran sonrisa. A su lado, Akatsuki sólo pensaba si ya podía irse de nuevo a su mansión y volver a dormir con Ruka.

* * *

><p>Cuatro horas después de irse a dormir por segunda vez, Sakura despertó completamente. Sus energías se encontraban renovadas y su cuerpo relajado, pudo atribuirlo al té que le hizo tomar Seth, supo por el olor y el sabor que se trataba de un té para calmar los nervios y relajar los músculos. Probablemente por eso lo había elegido Shirabuki (o más bien Reina), debido a sus propiedades buscaba que su invitada estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Eso animó a Sakura, quien había decidido conocerlo más y tratar de hacerse amigos, lo veía como algo incierto dado que no sabía si lo lograría. Es decir, había llegado por pura coincidencia a ese mundo, por lo tanto podía decir que así como llegó podía desaparecer y volver a su hogar, dejando todo como un sueño.<p>

Había evaluado todas las opciones que presentaba su caso, no por nada era la alumna de Tsunade. Ella también debía de encontrar las razones por las cuales se encontraba aquí. Hasta ahora sólo había tres opciones que sonaban más lógicas. Podría ser el ataque de un enemigo, que en el camino hacia la casa del Señor Feudal se encontrara escondido un jutsu de transporte espacial o tal vez simplemente se había cruzado con algo más allá de su compresión. Sakura suspiró por quinta vez desde que se despertó. Iba a ser muy complicado averiguar todo eso, sobre todo porque la atracción que los vampiros sentían por su sangre haría las cosas mucho más difíciles. Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Era viernes, pero no había clases debido a una salida programada a la ciudad por parte de la escuela. La hora de salida era a las diez en punto, por lo cual Sakura contaba con tiempo de sobra para prepararse. Kaze le había explicado que sería un paseo corto por los alrededores, y que había sido programado mucho antes de que ella llegara, por lo cual, podían aprovecharlo para enseñarle varias cosas de ese mundo. Tenía una idea que no sería tan diferente al mundo donde ella pertenecía, pero probablemente se encontraría con cosas que ni siquiera hubiera imaginado (como cuando Takuma le mostró la _limosina_), así que también le resultaba emocionante. Si volvía a su mundo tendría muchas historias que contarle a sus amigos y probablemente usar algunas de las cosas que descubriría como una nueva idea para mejorar el estilo de vida de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi.

Se levantó con ánimo para dedicarse a limpiar su habitación velozmente. Cuando terminó se dirigió a los cuartos de abajo para hacer el aseo, como ya sabía dónde se encontraban los utensilios de limpieza sería mucho más fácil dejar como nuevo todo el lugar. No se cruzó con Cross y supuso que aún se encontraba durmiendo o quizá todavía no regresaba de la Asociación. Bien, pondría manos a la obra y se dedicaría a comenzar a pagar la deuda que tenía con el director. Pensó en llamar a Zero, pero creyó que él debía descansar mucho más. Después de todo, él permaneció más tiempo despierto que ella efectuando las rondas que ambos debieron haber hecho. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mal y recordó la discusión que tuvieron hace unas horas. No había podido disculparse, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo descansar y preparar el desayuno. Además, así podría usar sus técnicas ninja para limpiar mucho más rápido todo y él no podría informar a la Asociación sobre eso. Al saber que ella tenía habilidades médicas la había metido en un problema con la prueba de Luze. No quería saber que más le obligarían a hacer si se enteraban que podía usar un elemento como arma o invocar una criatura legendaria. Así que esas habilidades se quedaban en el anonimato.

—Pero no quiero confiarme demasiado. —dijo ella en la cocina. A sus pies se encontraban todos los aditamentos de limpieza. Se enfocó en sentir presencias cerca de ella o sensores o cámaras que hayan puesto para vigilarla. Por suerte, Cross realmente parecía confiar en ella. De no ser porque el protocolo shinobi lo dictaba, Sakura podría confiar también en él.

Entonces realizó una serie de sellos con increíble facilidad. Sasuke le había dado entrenamiento especial para que ella pudiera hacerlo.

—_Ninpou: __Nijū no sakkaku _(6). —pronunció. Las paredes y pisos parecieron distorsionarse un poco para volver rápido a la normalidad. El genjutsu había funcionado. Incluso si Zero despertaba, no podría verla usar sus técnicas.

Fue cuando puso manos a la obra. Barrió, trapeó, sacudió y demás todos los cuartos. Dando todo su empeño dejó la casa completamente limpia en sólo una hora. Realmente no había mucho que hacer porque en sí no había mucha suciedad, pero simplemente la casa quedó impecable. Luego procedió a preparar el desayuno. Se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo, Ino siempre se burlaba de ella diciéndole que con el cabello así se parecía mucho a Shikamaru y que sólo faltaba que dijera que todo era problemático para que la semejanza fuera casi perfecta. Aunque Sakura no tenía nada en contra de Nara, no quería parecerse a él.

Regresó a la cocina y revisó las alacenas. Decidió que como sus habilidades culinarias no eran buenas, lo mejor que podía preparar sin terminar envenenando a alguien era unos sándwiches de mermelada de fresa con trozos de plátano, cortar un poco de fruta y preparar una ensalada y hacer jugo de naranja (Kaien prefería el jugo natural, por lo que en sus víveres no encontraba casi nada pre-preparado). Sin tener mejores opciones se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, haciéndolo con calma. Había roto el genjutsu en cuanto terminó de limpiar. Que la vieran cortando fruta usando el cuchillo de una forma excepcional no supondría ningún problema.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Zero ya se había despertado y bajado a la cocina. La miraba recargado en el puerta, detallando todos los movimientos de ella y como parecía esmerarse en su labor. Cuando despertó, Zero se dio una rápida ducha, salió de su habitación para encargase de las tareas de limpieza que le correspondían y se topó con que la casa estaba tan limpia que bien podía comer del suelo, aunque no es como si lo fuera hacer de verdad. Supo que no podía ser Cross porque ese hombre tardaba eternidades en limpiar todo debido a que siempre estaba payaseando, por lo cual, Sakura era la única que podía hacerlo. Se sorprendió ligeramente de lo rápido que acabó además del buen resultado y ahora se encontraba preparando el desayuno. También cayó en la cuenta de que para hacer todo eso, ella tuvo que levantarse mucho antes que él, por lo tanto llegó a la conclusión que lo había dejado dormir un poco más y que lo quería envenenar con la comida que preparaba. Por un momento, la idea de comentarle sobre si su comida resultaría letal para él le resultó realmente apetecible.

Iba abrir la boca para hacerlo, pero se detuvo cuando ella por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteó. No sabía si fue por el reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre su figura o que tal vez no se encontraba complemente despierto, pero la imagen de Sakura fue sustituida momentáneamente por la de la chica en la fotografía. Los ojos de Zero se abrieron como platos y sintió que un nudo se formaba en su boca. Parpadeó confundido, lo que ocasionó que la ilusión desapareciera y la imagen de Sakura se le presentara de nuevo. Ella pareció no darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, se limitó a decirle _buenos días_ y a amenazarlo para que no mencionara nada sobre un posible envenenamiento. Luego de decir eso regresó a lo suyo. Zero se quedó dónde estaba.

Llevó una mano a su frente, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a ver ilusiones de personas que ya habían muerto. Ichiru, Shizuka, sus padres, por lo menos alguna vez entablaron conversación con él siendo meros espejismos, pero realmente no esperaba verla a _ella _tan pronto, dado que había muerto hace un par de años. Caminó hasta quedar a tres pasos de Sakura, mirando la espalda de la mujer tratando de encontrar algún parecido entre ellas dos, pero simplemente no lo hallaba. Las dos eran muy diferentes.

—Me alegra saber que el medicamento que te di haya servido. —comentó Sakura mientras comenzaba a exprimir en el extractor de jugos algunas naranjas. Zero se descolocó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la barra—. Aunque probablemente ahora sientas un poco de dolor de cabeza. Es uno de los efectos secundarios, por suerte eso se arregla tomando un poco de agua o algún jugo.

¿Ah, así que era por eso? Zero le encontraba sentido ahora. Si uno de los efectos de la medicina era causar malestares de cabeza, con mucha probabilidad también causaba alucinaciones. Entonces se sintió más tranquilo. Si esos efectos se eliminaban con beber agua o jugo, seguiría tomando la medicina.

—¿Cómo sabes que me tomó el medicamento que me diste? —le retó un poco—. Pude haberlo tirado, ¿sabes?

Por suerte, Sakura no se amedrentó. Después de todo había tratado a Sasuke y Neji lo suficiente para seguirle la corriente a las provocaciones de ególatras que querían molestarla.

—Tus ojeras casi desaparecen. Luces menos tenso e incluso los movimientos de tu cuerpo no están tan forzados. Pareces más alerta, lo que quiere decir que tu cuerpo descansa lo suficiente para rendir mucho más. —contestó simplemente vaciando el jugo obtenido en dos vasos y guardando el resto para cuando llegara el director—. Ahora, Kiryû-san, bebé el jugo antes de que el dolor de cabeza te paralice todo el cuerpo.

Colocó el vaso frente a él sonriendo con suficiencia, mientras él le dirigía una mirada de reproche por no decirle sobre los graves efectos secundarios. Luego procedió a servirle lo demás. Desayunaron en silencio y Zero tuvo que admitir que la comida que preparaba Sakura no tenía un mal sabor. Tal vez se debía que era algo muy sencillo de preparar, pero tomando a ejemplo de Cross, que quemó algunas veces el agua, podía decir que no cocinaba mal.

—Por cierto, quería disculparme por lo de hace unas horas. —dijo Sakura. Zero le prestó atención—. No debí reunirme con Seth-san sin que lo supieras. Eres quien debe vigilarme, después de todo. Reaccioné mal ante tus palabras cuando sólo estabas preocupado por mí. Lo siento.

Zero se sintió extraño con las palabras de Sakura. No era como si una disculpa le fuera indiferente, pero realmente no creía que ella fuera a hacerlo. Cuando vivía con Yûki, la forma en la que ella solía disculparse era _sacrificándose_ a sí misma cuando le daba de beber su sangre, aunque hubo algunas donde si lo hacía con palabras. Sin embargo, en esas ocasiones Yûki tardaba mucho en darse cuenta de que había metido la pata, quizá porque no conocía muy bien en qué posición se encontraba o si alguna de sus palabras terminaban hiriendo a la gente a su alrededor. Sakura, en cambio, podía ser demasiado terca para admitir algunos puntos, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que había hecho algo mal, podía ofrecer una sincera disculpa. Aunque eso podría ser porque no la conocía bien y sólo estaba adelantándose a sacar conjeturas.

—Yo también me comporté bastante pedante, pero eso se debe a que en mi pasado muchas veces se me subestimaba. —comenzó a explicar Sakura. No es que fuera a revelar toda la verdad, pero podría hacer entender a Zero porque había actuado así—. Me consideraban débil e inútil, y aunque con el tiempo logré superar esos obstáculos, las palabras aún me molestan. Por eso, no me gusta que digan algo sobre mis habilidades. En cuanto a sobre si puedo o no reunirme con Seth-san. Eso es algo que sólo me concierne a mí, Kiryû-san, y por más que se empeñen en mantenerme vigilada no tienen derecho alguno sobre mi libertad. Puedo convivir con quien sea y creo que puede hacerlo sabiendo que consecuencias habrá.

—La orden fue simple. Tengo que mantenerte cerca de mí y eso es lo que haré. En tu situación no puedes pedir más. Cuando un extranjero llega a esta ciudad y parece sospechoso, se le encierra en prisión bajo varios hechizos de restricción. —explicó Zero, pero sin sonar pretencioso. Simplemente informándole como eran las cosas—. En tu caso se hizo una excepción porque sabíamos que no importaba si te encarceláramos, debido a tus habilidades podrías salir. Eso lo tomaron en cuenta Yagari y Cross en cuanto rendí el informe, ellos sabían que eras capaz de escapar y eso sólo supondría un problema pues aún existen algunos desertores, vampiros y cazadores, que no están contentos con el tratado. Si algún desertor te atrapaba, podrían ocurrir consecuencias graves.

Sakura analizó lo dicho por Zero, y supo que tenía razón. Si alguien se atrevía a encerrarla en una celda, muy probablemente buscaría escapar y si su sangre atraía a los vampiros, se vería en serios problemas. Aunque la idea de que acortaran su libertad seguía sin gustarle, tampoco es que fuera tan tonta como para no ser cuidadosa y confiar en cualquiera.

—Por cierto, no me molesté porque fueras a cenar con un vampiro. —acotó el en voz baja, pero Sakura alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres lo bastante fuerte para poder hacer frente a los vampiros, teniendo en cuenta de que sólo eres vulnerable cuando se agota tu chakra. Con lo que vi en el Concilio puedo suponer que eso sólo sucede cuando gastas demasiado. —comenzó—. Por ese lado, no tengo ningún problema. Lo único que me irrita es que hayas ido con Shirabuki.

—¿Con Seth-san? —interrogó Sakura. De acuerdo, el sangrepura era alguien poco confiable, pero no era una mala persona. Entonces recordó las palabras de Seth, que le motivaran a desconfiar de Zero. Haruno creyó que no debía decirle a Zero de qué cosas habían hablado en esa pequeña reunión.

—Podrá parecer un tipo confiable y amable, pero no lo es. Su simple existencia es repugnante. Los de su especie sólo buscan su beneficio no les importa pisotear a los demás, y merecen morir.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura se quedó quieta rememorando algo. Veía el odio reflejado en los ojos del cazador, y no podía culparlo, porque probablemente los vampiros lo dañaron emocionalmente en una forma irreparable. Aun así, le costaba creer eso. No le gustaba que se expresaran así de las personas. Le recordaba crudamente a Naruto y al rechazo de la gente que tuvo que soportar durante tantos años, completamente solo y se preguntó si Seth había sufrido lo mismo. Siendo el último de su clan además de ocupar una posición inferior dentro de los clanes sangrepura… rodeado de gente que sólo lo veía como una amenaza, como un ser repugnante que debería ser eliminado. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sakura y frunció los labios. No, no le gustaba nada que hablaran de la gente así. No es que fuera una santa con respecto a eso, muchas veces en su juventud había cometido la crueldad de señalar a la gente como repulsiva o mala. Como con Itachi, siempre había creído que era un villano que arruinó la vida y destrozó la felicidad de Sasuke. Un año después de la guerra se enteró por la boca de Naruto todo lo que había sacrificado por Sasuke y Konoha que se sintió terriblemente arrepentida. Desde ese momento, juró que nunca diría algo malo sobre alguien que no conocía.

Zero pareció darse cuenta de la mudez de la chica, se quedó mirándola y se extrañó al verla apretando los labios, como si estuviera luchando con algo mental.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. —pidió con voz queda. Levantó la mirada, viendo con sus ojos jade firmemente al muchacho frente a ella—. No entiendo cuál es la relación que hay entre tú y Seth-san, pero, por favor, no vuelvas a decir que la existencia de alguien es repugnante y que merece la muerte. Es cruel decir eso, Kiryû-san, porque nadie merece que nieguen su existencia, como si por no entrar en lo que los demás consideren bueno y normal no merezca disfrutar la vida. Hay personas malas, lo sé; como shinobi me he topado con muchas personas así a las que he asesinado, y no me daré aires de justa y benévola, pero ninguna persona tiene derecho a decidir si alguien tiene derecho a existir o no, o que ideología debe seguir y la forma en la que debe vivir. Todas tienen un destino que cumplir, sin importar que no lo parezca (7).

Zero se quedó estupefacto por lo dicho por ella. Era obvio que como shinobi, Sakura había tomado la vida de muchos enemigos y estaba consciente de eso. A lo que ella se refería era sobre rechazar la vida de una persona sólo por razones personales, o porque dicha persona hiciera mucho daño social. Como si te juzgaran sólo por existir, sólo por nacer. Él lo entendía muy bien. Las expectativas que tenía sobre él por haber nacido en el clan Kiryû eran realmente altas, debía comportarse como un digno hijo de una familia antigua y poderosa, además de ser siempre el mejor. Por otro lado, estaba Ichiru. Todo lo contario a él, y aunque también contaba con el amor de sus padres y de su maestro, se le habían cerrado las puertas por su cuerpo débil, impidiendo que tuviera más oportunidades de fortalecerse. Las personas menospreciaron la existencia de Ichiru y él también lo había hecho, eso lo admitía. No era muy diferente de los demás, ni siquiera de Seth.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose mutuamente, pero sin sentirse conectados. Era más bien un silencio donde ambos comprendían que lo dicho había sido verdadero. Nadie podía negar la existencia de otra persona. Sakura se sentía conmovida, se dejaba llevar por sus emociones cuando recordaba todo lo que vivió cuando era una adolescente; parecía que todo en el mundo de Zero la invitara a recordar cada una de las experiencias de su pasado, como si la hiciera enfrentarse a aquello que alguna vez la hirió y cuyas heridas seguían abiertas y escociéndole. Pudo ver entonces una de las posibles razones por las cuales se encontraba ahí aunque las desechó de inmediato. Si alguna entidad o algo similar quería enfrentarla a su pasado podría haber utilizado otra forma y ella seguiría en su mundo. Lo dudaba mucho, sin embargo.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y los pasos de una persona que se acercaba donde ellos estaban los devolvió a la realidad. El tiempo que parecía haberse detenido se regularizó, los dos voltearon hacia la entrada de la cocina y ahí apareció Cross. Se le veía cansado, cosa obvia dado que se había desvelado. Éste no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes enseguida, sino un minuto después. Cross los saludó con una sonrisa antes de bostezar. Sakura se apresuró en darle el desayuno, cosa que él agradeció.

—Tengo noticias para ti, Sakura-san. —dijo Cross.

Sakura le miró atenta.

—De acuerdo a Kaname-kun, los resultados de los exámenes que se realizaran a la muestra de tu sangre estarán listos en una semana. Por lo general, eso tarda un mes, pero se contrataron muy buenos especialistas y se está utilizando equipo de tecnología muy avanza. —Sakura asintió. Ella sabía que regularmente y dependiendo de lo que se buscaba, las pruebas de sangre podían tardar hasta meses—. También se decidió que aparte de Zero, serás vigilada por un subordinado de Kaname. Eso es porque los jefes del Concilio desean tener una imagen más clara de ti, creo que no confían en lo que vieron en su prueba ni en los informes dados por la Asociación.

Zero saltó de pronto, golpeando la mesa con el puño y gruñendo. Cross no se sorprendió por esta reacción, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su hijo adoptivo no aceptaría que alguien más se involucrara en sus asuntos. Sobre todo, si ese _alguien_ era un vampiro.

—¿Qué carajo pasa por la mente del maestro para permitir algo así? —soltó con furia—. Haruno estuvo a punto de morir en la guarida de esas sanguijuelas. Ponerla bajo la custodia de uno de ellos, sería lo mismo que servirla en un banquete. Es demasiado difícil resistirse al olor de su sangre.

—Lo sabemos, Zero, por eso Kaname ha escogido a quienes la vigilarán. —comentó Kaien—. Cuando ocurrió lo del primer ataque a los cazadores, los vampiros que estaban en la Asociación en ese momento fueron Kain, Aido e Ichijou. Se turnarán para estar con ella y sólo será por algunas horas. No creo que tengas algún inconveniente con eso, a no ser que tengas mejores prospectos para esta tarea o que dejes a los jefes del Concilio elegirlos.

Zero apretó la mandíbula, evidentemente irritado. No le gustaba la idea para nada.

—Si alguno de esos imbéciles se mete en mi camino o se acerca a Haruno más de lo permitido, lo convertiré en ceniza. —amenazó Zero, yéndose a su cuarto.

—Hoy amaneció de muy mal humor. —quiso decir Sakura, en defensa de Kiryû.

—Él siempre está de mal humor. —espetó Cross sin mucho interés, sabiendo el carácter tan voluble e irritable del cazador. Luego añadió mirando a Sakura—. Lo mejor será que te apresures, Sakura-san, recuerdo que hoy está programada una salida a la Ciudad, ¿no? Tendrás una oportunidad de conocer mejor este lugar y puede que compres lo que te falta.

—¿Lo que me falta? —inquirió la kunoichi.

—Ya sabes… —las mejillas del mayor de tornaron ligeramente rojas mientras se acomodaba el puente de sus lentes mientras le extendía algo de dinero— ropa interior.

Sakura también se sonrojó. Tomó el dinero y se disculpó con el director yendo a su habitación para arreglarse. Bien, había usado la ropa interior que guardaba en su botiquín médico desde que había llegado, y sinceramente se habían acabado los cambios limpios, lo que hacía que la sugerencia de Cross fuera algo así como una bendición.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, abrió las puertas del clóset y sacó algunas prendes. No tardaba mucho en arreglarse ya que toda la ropa era bonita y le favorecía, sin duda Kaien tenía buen gusto para la ropa femenina. Probablemente era porque el cazador legendario tenía una hija, eso se lo preguntaría después. Se apresuró a darse una ducha teniendo especial cuidado al lavar las heridas de su cuerpo. Dolían, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Terminó pronto, tomó una toalla y se vio reflejada en el espejo, la imagen cicatrizada de ella no le gustó. Su cuerpo era atractivo, se lo decían algunas veces y ella simplemente le restaba importancia. Si vieran su cuerpo sin ropa ya no les parecería hermoso. Suspiró dirigiéndose a su cama.

Sacó de su bolsa-botiquín un bálsamo que creo para cubrir sus heridas, también servía para ocultar el olor de la sangre. Kiba una vez le dijo que podía saber dónde estaba por el simple olor de su sangre que sus heridas emanaban por montones, que debía hacer algo con eso ya que alguien más podría decírselo y eso sería incómodo. Agradeció el gesto de su amigo y con su cooperación creó un bálsamo que servía para eso.

Se vistió con el pantalón de mezclilla y de costura corta, se colocó el cinturón aunque no lo creía necesario sus curvas se moldeaban bien con la prenda. Una camiseta blanca con un estampado de alguna banda de rock que ella no conocía y sin mangas fue lo que escogió para ocultar sus cicatrices, tampoco es que usara ropa holgada para esconderse del mundo. Optó por un bolero color negro con mangas de tres cuartos como toque final mientras elegía un par de zapatillas que nunca había visto antes, pero que le resultaron apropiadas para la ocasión. Peinó su cabello de lado, Ino le dijo una vez que se veía bien así y Naruto y Sasuke concordaron con lo expresado por su amiga. Agarró una pequeña bolsa de diseño hippie color marrón donde metió el dinero y algunas folletos de lugares turísticos en la ciudad. No podría llevar armas en el bolso debido a los escáneres (Ichika le había explicado qué eran esos escáneres ya que no existían en su mundo) de las tiendas que seguramente visitaría, pero eso ya lo había arreglado.

El hacha que tenía fue guardaba en un pergamino, le costó mucho trabajo porque parecía que el arma tenía sellos muy fuertes. Podía asegurar incluso que eran sellos ninja, pero recordó que los cazadores también tenían técnicas similares a las shinobi. Cuando terminó, salió de su habitación. Pensó que Zero aún no estaba listo, así que decidió ir a la sala para esperarlo, pero él ya se encontraba ahí, vestido con un pantalón informal y una playera de cuello redondo y mangas largas color azul. Sakura se despidió del director y sin decir nada más, ambos salieron rumbo a reunirse con el resto del grupo (8).

Como era de esperarse, ellos ya estaban reunidos y Kaze Takushi casi saltó sobre Sakura preguntándole la razón por la cual había tardado tanto e insinuando algo indecoroso entre la kunoichi y Zero. Ella le miró molesta y apenada, pero fue Ichika quien paró los comentarios de Kaze. Sakura le agradeció. Luego miró la vestimenta de Kaze y tuvo que admitir que pasar desapercibida no era un concepto que se aplicara a ella; vestía zapatillas azul celeste con medias rojas y rayas negras, un short de mezclilla verde y un blusón color magenta con una sudadera vino sobre todo eso. Su bolsa tenía la figura de una araña y su cabello estaba tomado por dos coletas altas. Por el contrario, Senichi vestía un pantalón de mezclilla de corte recto con unas botas de imitación de piel color marrón, una blusa color crema de cuello de tortuga cubierta con una chaqueta de mismo tono de las botas- Su cabello estaba recogido en un simple chongo y su fleco estaba acomodado de lado. Sin duda, esas dos eran lo opuesto la una a la otra.

Como profesor a cargo, Zero se encargó de pasar lista de todos los alumnos; era evidente que la tarea no le era grata. Dio unas cuantas explicaciones sobre qué zonas de la ciudad visitarían y amenazó con una cruel tortura al gracioso o graciosa que pensara en escaparse por otras rutas. Aunque la Academia se encontraba cerca de la Ciudad Nigthtray, muchos estudiantes no la conocían debido a que no era una zona residencial. La ciudad era conocida mundialmente por ofrecer entretenimiento, tiendes departamentales, hoteles y demás, pero casi ninguna persona residía en ese lugar. Sólo los turistas se quedaban temporalmente en los hoteles. Las familias de vampiros vivían en mansiones que abarcaban mucho terreno, mientras que los cazadores vivían en grandes casas en ciertas áreas. Debido a esto, y a que continuamente la ciudad se encontraba en construcción constante, era muy fácil perderse. Al terminar, Zero preguntó si había dudas, pero explicó tan claramente que no hubo ninguna.

Cuando estaban dispuestos a salir, se detuvieron cuando una imponente limosina color negro se estacionó frente a ellos. Sakura la reconoció como la que pertenecía a Takuma, y para su desgracia, Zero también lo hizo. Del interior salió el sonriente vampiro vestido con un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul y su cabello comúnmente peinado hacia abajo ahora estaba más revuelto, dándole un toque extraño y rebelde. Casual y extremadamente atractivo no tardó en llamar la atención de las mujeres de la clase diurna, con excepción de Takushi y Senichi. Él sonrió amablemente causando una horda de alaridos de las chicas, y una mirada de desprecio de los chicos y de Kiryû. Para desgracia de las jóvenes, esa sonrisa estaba destinada simplemente a Sakura que no tardó en acercársele para saludarlo. Él le dijo que estaba feliz por verla bien y que ese día era su turno para acompañarla.

Zero volvió a hablar para hacer que todo el grupo volviera a la calma, y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida donde el autobús les esperaba. Kaze e Ichika tomaron a Sakura de la mano y la alejaron de Takuma. El vampiro sonrió ante la clara intención de las chicas, pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Logró que Kaname le cediera el primer turno para custodiarla y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusieran, aunque no era como si se propusiera atacar a esas dos. Tenía métodos más sutiles para hacerlo. Para su mala suerte, las chicas restantes se colocaron alrededor de él sin que pudiera decir algo al respecto que no sonara grosero.

«_Malditos sean mis buenos modales_», se lamentó el vampiro rubio al momento en que dos de ellas tomaron cada uno de sus brazos.

Cuando subieron al autobús, Kaze e Ichika optaron por tomar los asientos de atrás ya que permitían que las tres se sentaran con Sakura en medio para molestia de Takuma. Ambas jóvenes no tenían algo personal en contra del vampiro, pero sabían que su presencia molestaría a Zero y eso a su vez traería terribles consecuencias si es que esos dos se enfrentaban por la custodia de la kunoichi. Para ninguna de las dos pasó desapercibida la mirada atenta que Takuma tenía para Haruno, lo que podía significar muchas cosas que no podrían ser del todo buenas tratándose de un vampiro.

Durante el viaje no hubo más complicaciones, excepto cuando Zero se dio cuenta de que la limosina de Takuma los seguía. Pensó por un momento que se trataba de una trampa, pero luego pensó mejor la situación. Si lo que Cross le había dicho era cierto, entonces Takuma sólo estaría con ellos por unas cuantas horas, por lo tanto, era necesario que la limosina se mantuviera cerca ya que usualmente las salidas a la ciudad finalizaban cuando atardecía. Lo que Kiryû no sabía era que dentro de la limosina sí se encontraba otra persona, no se dio cuenta de su presencia debido a un hechizo especial que servía para ocultar las entidades de los vampiros. Se trataba de nada menos que de Yûki Kuran, ataviada con un vestido blanco y un suéter color ocre y su cabello peinado en una coleta.

Cuando Takuma había salido en la mañana, aprovechándose de que Kaname se dirigía a los laboratorios donde se estudiaría la sangre de Sakura, Yûki le rogó al noble Ichijou que la llevara a conocer a esa chica. Él habría querido negarse, no sólo porque Kaname no lo permitiría sino también por su embarazo. Era bien sabido que una vampiresa sangrepura preñada resultaba irresistible para los vampiros de ínfimos niveles. Pero la mujer Kuran había insistido tanto que no pudo negarse, debido a eso supo que sus horas de custodia serían más restringidas. No quería pensar que pasaría si esas dos estuvieran juntas, con lo atractivo que olía su sangre era muy probable que descontrolaran a todos los bebedores de sangre de la zona.

Al llegar la Ciudad de Nigthtray, los estudiantes se bajaron con emoción pensando en los lugares que podrían visitar y las nuevas tiendas que había inaugurado. Eran un grupo de 45 personas, incluyendo a Zero y a Takuma, así que se dividieron al azar en pequeños grupos de cinco personas. Como sus custodios, Takuma y Zero quedaron en el mismo grupo que Sakura acompañados por Kaze e Ichika. Zero recordó que la hora de reunión eran las siete en punto y luego les dio pauta libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Con gritos y corriendo los alumnos se dispersaron hasta que sólo quedó el grupo de Zero.

—Y bien, ¿a qué lugar vamos primero? —preguntó Senichi mirando el mapa.

—¡Vamos a la nueva tienda de helados de yogurt! —dijo rápidamente Kaze sin ocultar su emoción. Era una fan asidua de los dulces. Tomó el brazo a Sakura y comenzó a dar vueltas—. ¡Vamos, vamos! Yo quiero comer helado de yogurt, y después vamos a comer barbacoa, luego nos vamos a la tiendas de dulces Ayanami, y después a comer más.

Ichika suspiró. Kaze nunca cambiaría.

—Esto… ¿Takushi-san? —dijo Sakura temiendo perder su brazo de tantas vueltas—. Quisiera ir a otro lugar.

Takushi se detuvo en seco, mirando inquisitiva a Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño. Era obvio que primero quería ir a comer, pero Ichika decidió intervenir.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sakura se sonrojó muy levemente, se acercó al oído de la chica de lentes y susurró algunos palabras lo suficientemente bajo para que ninguno de los varones la escuchara, pero sí lo suficientemente claro para que Ichika lo hiciera. Ésta asintió comprensiva, sacó el mapa que indicaba la dirección del lugar y cuando lo localizó emprendieron la marcha.

Durante el trayecto Sakura quedo fascinada por la cantidad tan sorprendente de locales. No había recorrido mucho, pero podía asegurar que cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera podría encontrarla ahí. Para alimentar su fascinación, los locales se dividían por calles. Existían las cuatro calles de la Gula, todas en la misma zona con locales que ofrecían diversos platillos, desde un simple local de postres comunes hasta un restaurante de cinco estrellas y comidas excéntricas. Estaban además las calles de que se ocupaban de atender las decoraciones hogareñas. La ciudad Nigthtray ofrecía toda variedad de alfombras, muebles, decorados de jardín, azulejos y telas de la más fina calidad. También existían las calles de Placeres Mundanos, el gobernador de la ciudad no ignoraba el dinero que producía esa industria y mandó a construir burdeles, casinos, bares que servían cerveza y licores raros; todos equipados con gente profesional y personas, tanto humanas como bebedores de sangre, de exquisita belleza. Para gozar de esas placeres se habían ideado leyes y reglas, era obvio que los menores de edad no podía entrar y cualquier persona que cometiera una infracción sería desalojada del lugar por tres meses. Por la parte de la cultura, las calles de la Inteligencia donde los locales ofrecían libros, revistas, periódicos y demás, además de que oficialmente se contaba con tres enormes teatros donde se reproducían bellas actuaciones; habían escuelas de canto, de baile, de actuación y un foro para el debate y otro para fomentar la lectura, museos, parques recreativos, deportivos y gimnasios. En su zona de Salud y Bienestar contaba con el mejor servicio médico, desde tratamientos en medicina naturista hasta quirófanos equipados para lidiar con complejas operaciones. La ciudad contaba con un tour bien planeado que permitía visitar todo el lugar de acuerdo a las necesidades de los nativos y los turistas. Además en los establecimientos se podía pagar con cualquier tipo de moneda o billete, la ciudad contaba con uno de los bancos más lucrativos del mundo. Ninguna persona podía visitar la ciudad e irse sin admitir que había disfrutado de todos los buenos servicios.

Las calles donde Ichika había llevado al grupo eran las de la Moda. Piezas de increíble costura eran elaboradas por los mejores diseñadores y variaban en sus precios que lucían razonables. Pantalones, vestidos de cóctel y de gala, esmóquines, fracs, camisetas, ropa interior, zapatos, alta costura, etc., todo eso hecho con telas finamente seleccionadas por los profesionales. Era un hecho irrefutable que las cinco calles llenas de edificios con diez pisos de alto contenían todo lo que el guardarropa de una mujer pudiera tener. Sakura comprendió de donde Cross había comprado ropa tan bonita.

—Bueno, nosotras iremos a comprar algo de ropa. —comenzó Senichi, luego agregó viendo a los dos hombres que la acompañaban—. Lamento informarles, caballeros, que al lugar donde vamos ustedes no pueden ir. Sé que es su deber mantener a salvo a Haruno-san, pero les pido de la forma más atenta que esperen en una de las bancas.

—Eh, no entiendo. ¿Por qué Kiryû-sensei y el rubio amable deben quedarse aquí? —inquirió Kaze. No entendía porque esos dos debían quedarse ahí, si sólo iban a comprar ropa (aunque ella prefería comprar comida). Ichika le mandó una mirada significativa que la otra joven no comprendió. Suspirando por segunda vez, Ichika sólo atinó a hacerle una seña que, aunque Kaze fuera lenta, podría llegar a comprender.

Por suerte, así ocurrió. Cuando Takushi comprendió de lo que se trataba soltó un profundo _oh_, y luego de la nada tomó a Zero y a Takuma de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlos lejos de sus compañeras mientras Zero protestaba ferozmente.

—Ahora que recuerdo, quiero comprar algunas faldas moradas. Ustedes, acompáñenme, una chica tan sexy como yo no debe ir por ahí sola. —Zero iba soltarse y Kaze sólo tuvo que disuadirlo sutilmente—. Si me dejas sola, le mostraré _esas_ fotos a Kaito-nii.

El intento de Kiryû por zafarse se detuvo, miró a la chica como si no le creyera. Ella sonrió retándolo, al final tuvo que ceder.

Los tres fueron un local más adelante. Sakura se sorprendió de esto. De Takuma se lo esperaba por sus modales de caballero, jamás sería grosero con una dama, pero de Zero… eso si era inesperado. Sin perder el tiempo, las dos chicas se adentraron al edificio. Caminaron por un pasillo lleno de tiendas de ropa y subieron en el ascensor al último piso. Sakura se encontró rodeada de lencería de todo tipo y talla. Al momento de entrar una dependienta les atendió con amabilidad, Sakura pidió que le mostrara bragas y algunos brasieres copa 34DD. Rápidamente la dependienta le mostró aproximadamente veinte modelos de lo que ella requería. Pasó al probador y Senichi espero un rato.

Lo que ninguna de las dos chicas notó fue la figura de Yûki Kuran fingiendo ver algunas prendas. Había seguido al grupo desde el principio, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Utilizó un hechizo que ocultaba su presencia, por eso Zero no la había sentido. Dicho conjuro sólo podía surtir efecto por unas cuantas horas, tiempo más que suficiente para que Yûki pudiera conocer más a la extraña chica. Pese a que Kaname le contaba todo lo que acontecía, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar de la joven, además de que quien la custodiara fuera Kiryû le llenaba de curiosidad. Quería ver el estado de su ex hermano, porque confiaba en las palabras de Kaname y si decía que la sangre de esa chica era atractiva como la de ellos, entonces podía imaginarse la sed que probablemente el cazador padecería. En su estado, sabía que no podría ayudarlo. El cazador negaría cualquier ayuda de parte suya además de que no podía darle de beber su sangre sin causar consecuencias directas a su bebé. Aun así, quería ayudarlo aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo escondida en la limosina, Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que la presencia de la chica era, como describieron los que la conocían, extraña. Nunca había pensado que el color rosa pudiese considerarse natural, y al ver su anatomía admitió que era muy bella. También vio como Takuma se comportaba con ella. No es que fuera la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero Yûki sabía que la chica de cabellos rosas no le era indiferente al vampiro. Aunque no sabía si esa atracción era por su personalidad o por el olor de su sangre. Hablando de eso, Yûki no había notado ningún olor fuerte de la sangre de la chica. En cambio, despedía de ella un olor de varias yerbas mezcladas, supuso que se trataba de un ungüento o algo así. No conocía mucho sobre el tema.

Luego miró la interacción de Zero con la chica. Las pocas veces que lo veía no cruzaban palabras y los ojos lilas a miraban sin sentimiento alguno, como si ella no existiera, además de que se le veía agotado. Sólo ella podía notar los signos de cansancio en el cuerpo imponente del cazador, pero el día de hoy, no veía nada de eso. Zero lucía con mucha más energía y sus ojos poseían un ligero brillo. Yûki no quería atribuirlo a la presencia de Sakura, pero no encontraba otra explicación más creíble que pensar que entre ellos dos hubo intercambio de sangre. La joven Kuran lo había hecho en el pasado, cuando temía que Zero cayera al nivel E, ignorante del dolor y remordimiento que eso le causaba a los sentimientos desgarrados de Kiryû. Aunque no podía asegurarlo. Kiryû no podía dejarse llevar así por sus instintos, ya que sólo una mujer pudo calmar su sed, y por desgracia, esa mujer estaba muerta.

Las lágrimas agolparon los ojos de Yûki que se ocultó detrás de algunos percheros para que nadie pudiera verla llorar. No podía criticar a Zero por hundirse en su dolor si ella misma no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la muerte de ella. No podían juzgarla por ello, después de todo ella fue su mejor amiga.

«_Yori-chan…_», pensó con pena la sangrepura Kuran, con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su amiga presente en su mente (9).

Estaba tan retraída que no se dio cuenta que dos pares de ojos la acechaban del otro lado de la tienda.

* * *

><p>Takuma había logrado escapar de la tortura que presentaba acompañar a comprar ropa a Takushi. No era que la chica se le llevara mucho tiempo para escoger una prenda, sino que escogía diez piezas a la vez sin tomar en cuenta la talla ni si le favorecía, si le entraba bien se la quedaba y sino la desechaba. Lo malo de esto es que si desechaba una prenda volvía a medírsela como si los cinco minutos dejándola abandonada hubiera hecho que la ropa le quedara bien. Zero parecía no darle importancia, la amenaza de Takushi había funcionado como motivador para que la chica hiciese con él lo que quisiera. La curiosidad invadió a Takuma preguntándose qué mostrarían esas fotos para que Kiryû se comportara tan sumiso. Para escapar, Ichijou aprovechó que de repente la dueña de la tienda gritara en medio del local que se extendía una oferta del 50% de descuento en tu compra si gastabas cierta cantidad de dinero en ropa de la temporada pasada. Como si fuese un huracán, las chicas se arremolinaron en el interior arañándose, pateando y golpeando por las mejores prendas. Durante la confusión había huido, lo último que vio fue como Zero se ocultaba detrás de algunos probadores. El cazador podía contra una horda de chicas durante sus guardias, pero no contra todo un batallón.<p>

Siendo libre, Takuma se dedicó a buscar a Sakura. Era su deber vigilarla, después de todo. Su aroma se encontraba oculto por alguna mezcla de yerbas que no pudo identificar, pero que definitivamente cumplían con la función de apagar el olor de su sangre. Lo siguió hasta un pasillo y se perdió en el elevador. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho y subió piso por piso, parando cada vez para olfatear el aire en busca de su aroma. Cuando llegó hasta el último piso lo encontró al fin, además de una grata sorpresa, era el piso de lencería para dama. Y se supo perdido ante las miradas indiscretas de las chicas en ese lugar. Algunas se paseaban por la tienda en ropa interior, otras se encontraban con alguna trabajadora que les ayudaba a tomarse las medidas y otras más tenían en sus manos provocativos conjuntos que muy seguramente usarían en la noche con sus respectivas parejas. Se sintió fuera de lugar y aunque trató de dar la vuelta a irse, no pudo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —ofreció una empleada de aparentes veinte años, cabellos rubios recogidos en un chongo y vestida con el uniforme del local. Takuma no pudo darle una respuesta y es que no todos los días paseaba en una tienda de ropa interior femenina. La dependienta se le quedó viendo analíticamente y él temió que ella lo acusara con alguna autoridad. No era como si le asustase que lo encarcelaran, ¡qué va!, con sólo mencionar su nombre lo dejarían en libertad, pero no quería que se supiera que el líder del Clan Ichijou había usurpado un local de lencería femenina.

Estaba a punto de decir algo en su defensa cuando la empleada sólo suspiró como quien se acostumbra a que sucedan ciertos eventos.

—No me diga, por favor. —dijo ella, con su voz de pito—. Está aquí porque lo envió una amiga que no podía comprar su ropa ella misma. Vamos a hacer esto más corto, le doy lo que busca y se va. Así evitamos problemas, ¿le parece bien?

Aunque al principio le tomó por sorpresa la propuesta no pudo menos si no respirara tranquilo. La dependienta no parecía conocerlo, muy probablemente porque sus ropas eran demasiado casuales y, si era sincero, no solía arreglarse de esa manera, pero lo creyó apropiado para la ocasión. A pesar de tener 69 años cumplidos seguía con la apariencia de un muchacho de veinte. Caminó junto con la dependienta cuando le asintió para mostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con ella. La empleada rubia le sonrió y comenzó a mostrarle la tienda seguida por Takuma que sonreía de manera inocente. Aunque su sonrisa se borró momentáneamente cuando sintió la presencia de dos vampiros que no parecían amistosos, no quería iniciar una pelea pero era su deber como noble mantenerlos a raya. Al parecer, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de él y lo sabía porque cuando logró visualizarlos seguían viendo un punto fijo de la tienda. Takuma no traía su espada, pero seguía siendo peligroso. Como educación especial, a los hijos de los nobles se les entrenaba en alguna arte marcial. Ichijou escogió el Kempo hasta conseguir el grado de maestro.

No haría un movimiento precipitado, no cuando Sakura estaba tan cerca y una pelea podía provocar algún problema al tratar de ocultar su presencia. Por el bien de todos, esperaría.

* * *

><p>Sakura terminó de probarse todos los conjuntos de lencería que le habían mostrado, sonrió complacida porque la dependiente le dio lo que buscaba y atinó en cada una de sus elecciones. Además, revisó las etiquetas para saber el precio y se sorprendió cuando éste no era muy alto. Bonito y barato. Si así era con la ropa interior ya podía imaginarse lo demás. Definitivamente, Ino sería feliz en este lugar. Se vistió de nuevo con sus ropas y salió del probador, agradeciendo a Ichika por haberla llevado y le indicó a la dependienta que se llevaría todo y más, le pidió las mismas prendas en diferente color. La anciana mujer asintió conforme mientras iba a buscar lo encargado y a preparar la cuenta mientras las dos chicas esperaban en unos sillones junto a los probadores entablando rápidamente una conversación.<p>

Se vieron interrumpidas al oír una conocida voz de hombre, voltearon para toparse con Takuma hablando con una empleada. Era obvio que él trataba por todos los medios comportarse seguro y amable, pero el ligero temblor de su voz lo delataba. Sakura se compadeció de él y se acercó para hablarle lo que resultó contraproducente porque creyó que ella era la novia de Takuma y se dispuso a tomarle medidas frente a él. No hubo tiempo de explicaciones, cuando querían decir algo la mujer ya había ido a buscar lo que la joven _pareja_ necesitaba.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sakura, pero luego rectificó—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Takuma-san?

—Bueno, verás… —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta— vine porque en la tienda en la que tu compañera nos llevó a mí y a Kiryû-san hubo una oferta de último momento. No te diré los detalles sólo que por mi bienestar era mejor que me fuera, así que decidí buscarte y terminé… bien, es obvio el lugar donde me encuentro.

—Creo que debí decirles que buscaba para que hubiera un incidente como éste. —dijo Sakura.

—No te agobies, es normal que quieras comprar cosas tan personales como la lencería sin que nadie se entere. —pronunció tratando de calmarla. Tarde se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo contrario.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron de golpe y no atinó a decir algo coherente. No era el hecho de que Takuma hubiera mencionado _lencería_ en una oración ya que estaba acostumbrada a eso (vivía con Sasuke y Naruto, por kami, y el último no era el avatar de la sutileza), sino que la viera ella comprándola y lo peor era que la empleada haya dicho sus medidas y qué tipos de prendas podrían moldearse bien a su cuerpo. Todo eso frente a Ichijou a quien apenas conocía. El vampiro vio esto y sonrió. Sakura se veía realmente atractiva sonrojada, mucho más porque tenía la certeza de que esos sonrojos eran genuinos y aparecían en sus mejillas ante cualquier acción un poco romántica porque no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Que belleza tan única.

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para que subiera la vista hasta su rostro. Cuando ella lo hizo, él esbozó una sonrisa totalmente tranquila invitándola a que se relajara, lo que logró exitosamente. Sakura le sonrió en agradecimiento, y ciertamente si él consiguió tranquilizarla con una sonrisa la de ella provoca reacciones opuestas en él. No entendía como en sólo dos días esa chica hubiese conseguido lo que ninguna otra había logrado. Su corazón latía acelerado, cautivado por la dueña de esos enormes ojos jade y sonrisa radiante. Se preguntó interiormente si eso era normal, que saberse enamorado de una persona sólo tras haberla conocido ayer era algo que sucedía a menudo. Takuma no era seguidor del llamado _amor a primera vista_ porque pensaba que no tenía sentido. Nació en una familia de noble linaje y por lo tanto fue criado para saber a quién escoger como su pareja, nada de chicas elegidas por sus hormonas. Debía de escoger una mujer que trajera orgullo al clan. En sus años de juventud, no se fijó en ninguna y sólo llegó a sentir algo parecido al deseo cuando conoció a Sara Shirabuki, pero ahora se replanteaba todo. Comprendía que fuese su sed de sangre lo que lo motivara tanto a la hora de estar con Sakura, sin embargo, eso era mitad mentira. Sí, quería beber su sangre, pero en este momento ella ocultaba el olor de la misma y aún sentía esa extraña sensación que le hacía perderse como nunca en su presencia. No tenía idea si podía llamarlo amor a primera vista, pero definitivamente lo había cautivado.

Levantó su mano dispuesto a tocar la mejilla tersa, de sentir la calidez de la enrojecida piel, pero el grito de las mujeres a su alrededor lo sacaron del trance en el que estaba. Takuma y Sakura dirigieron su atención entonces hacia una mujer vampiro de cabellos rojizos que tomaba a una de las empleadas por el cuello mientras que su cómplice se acercaba a una chica de cabellos castaños. Takuma reconoció entonces a Yûki.

La mujer Kuran miraba fijamente a su oponente, los rastros de lágrimas se encontraban ya secos y evaluaba la situación de tal forma que la chica involucrada no fuera dañada. Sabía que iban por ella, tal parecía que los dos vampiros la reconocieron a pesar de su nivel tan bajo y que parecían convertidos hace algunos días. Notó que Takuma estaba ahí y ése fue su error.

Las dos vampiras eran más listas de lo que parecían y se dieron cuenta de la mirada furtiva de Yûki. Una de ellas, de ojos color azul metálico y cabello castaño cenizo, volteó topándose con Takuma, gruñó bestialmente, tenía pensado simplemente tomar la sangre de algunas de las mujeres del local, secuestrarlas y llevárselas a su amo, pero en cuanto se presentó la oportunidad de beber la sangre pura de la princesa Kuran insistió a su compañero en tomarla. No tenían miedo de ella, su maestro les había proveído de sustancias que los volvían más resistentes a los poderes de un vampiro de alta pureza y habían recibido un entrenamiento digno de un cazador. Pensaba que sería fácil, pero la presencia de Takuma lo complicaba. Podían enfrentarse en grupo contra uno, pero no dos contra dos, así que raptaron a la empleada como un pase de salida en dado caso que se iniciara una lucha. La joven era la rubia con voz chillona que los atendió, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y estaba hiperventilándose mientras se movía descontroladamente para zafarse.

—¡Suéltenla! —ordenó Yûki, ejerciendo un poco de presión. No le gustaba usar su poder, pero si la única forma de evitar heridos era ésa, entonces lo haría. Para su sorpresa, los vampiros ni se inmutaron sólo soltaron una estruendosa carcajada.

—Lamento informarte, querida, que tus amenazas no tienen ningún efecto sobre nosotras. —informó una de ellas. Yûki trató con más ímpetu, pero sólo logró más burlas. La vampiresa de ojos azul sacó un enorme cuchillo de caza y lo blandió cerca del cuello de la apresada sonriendo altaneramente—. Yo que tú no hacia ningún movimiento brusco o nuestra útil empleada perderá la cabeza, literalmente. Y eso va también para ti, chico de la Nobleza…

Takuma puso una mirada seria.

—Y creo que es mejor que salgas de detrás de esos percheros, cazadora. Pude oler tu sangre desde que entraste, realmente la sangre _peccatori_ es menos detectable que la _eletto _aunque igual sigue apestando. —dijo la vampiresa, viendo como Ichika salía de su escondite—. Oh, que coincidencia. No esperaba ver aquí a la niña prodigio de los cazadores. Debo tener suerte, no muchas veces te cruzas con personajes famosos, es un placer conocerte en persona.

—No puedo decir lo mismo. —espetó Senichi—. Dejémonos de charlas innecesarias, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

—Los rumores eran ciertos, eres muy directa. —sonrió con suficiencia—. Es una lástima que no pueda decirte mis razones, las órdenes de mi amo declaran que la misión fuese discreta, pero bueno, no todo sale siempre como una quiere. No perdamos tiempo en trivialidades, conozco en que situación me encuentro y no quiero perder más el tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Takuma, adelantándose unos pasos y cubriendo con su cuerpo a Sakura.

—Algo realmente sencillo. —musitó—. Verán, tenemos esté edificio completamente rodeado. Cielos, eviten hacer esas caras de sorpresa, es imposible que creyeran que no tenía refuerzos. El trato es simple, la princesa sangrepura viene con nosotros y yo doy la orden de que no hagamos una masacre en este lugar. Sencillo, ¿verdad? La vida de una que salvara a otras.

—¿Acaso piensas que creeremos eso? —inquirió Senichi elevando una ceja—. Es obvio que darás la orden sin importar que hagamos. Además, la ventaja numérica no te da ventajas, estás ante un noble y un sangrepura, además de que los cazadores resguardan la zona. Tu trato no sirve, nuestra eficacia nos da ventaja.

Senichi trataba de intimidarla, sabía que la vampiresa no mentía en cuanto a los subordinados ya que si había ataques siempre eran en grupos grandes, pero no sirvió. La vampiresa sólo río mucho más fuerte.

—Tus queridos cazadores han sido neutralizados. Tu gran ventaja se desvaneció. —sonrió—. Ahora que ya sabes cómo están las cosas, sugiero que se apresuren y me entreguen lo que les pedí.

El silencio reinó por un instante. Takuma e Ichika evaluaban la situación para encontrar una solución que no comprometiera la seguridad de la Kuran ni de todas las personas inocentes de la zona, pero por más que pensaran alguien resultaría herido.

—Está bien. Trato hecho. —pronunció Yûki Kuran dando un paso al frente y con porte decisivo.

—Oh, no esperaba que la princesita fuera la que se entregara. Qué corazón tan bueno tienes. —ironizó con burla.

—Antes de entregarme, quiero que sueltes a la chica. No te preocupes, esto no es ninguna trampa.

Takuma trató de detenerla, pero una mirada y el poder de ella lo detuvieron. Estaba desconcertado por la decisión de Yûki, mucho más por hacerlo pesa a su condición, pero trató de no mostrar lo mucho que la afectaba. Probablemente las dos vampiresas no se habían dado cuenta del embarazo de la joven Kuran así que debía mantenerse tranquilo y encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para sacarla de ahí sin ningún daño. Lamentó haber permitido que lo acompañara. No sabía que le diría a Kaname ya que a seguridad de su esposa era una de sus prioridades.

La vampiresa de cabellos cenizos le hizo una seña a su compañera pelirroja para soltar a la empleada, ésta cayó al suelo y se levantó tambaleando. Yûki comenzó a caminar rumbo a esas dos, segura de sí misma y de su decisión, no quería ver a ninguna persona herida frente a ella; temía por la vida que se formaba frente a ella, pero contaba con que tendría tiempo para encontrar una solución. Además, si el amo de esas dos la quería, no la dañaría. Yûki confiaba en eso. Le sonrió a la rubia cuando pasó a su lado y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien, es bueno saber que cumples con tu palabra, princesita. —luego le ordenó a su compañera que apresara a la sangrepura, pero ésta no se movió. La vampiresa de ojos azules se desconcertó y le gritó a la otra que se apresurara, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con que su compañera tenía los ojos muy abiertos y comenzaba a hacerse ceniza.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Eres muy lenta. —pronunció Sakura saliendo de detrás de la vampira hecha cenizas y antes de que la otra hiciera algo estampó su puño en su cara, con tanta fuerza que se estrechó contra la pared del lado contrario.

Yûki se quedó con los ojos como platos viendo a la chica de cabello rosa recoger algo de las cenizas que quedaron. Parecían unas cuchillas muy afiladas y en el piso estaba un pergamino con escritos de letras complejas. Haruno se acercó a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le dijo. Yûki logró asentir en su estupefacción—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yûki. —contestó.

—El plan fue un éxito, Senichi-san. —elogió Sakura a su compañera, ella sólo pudo sonreír.

—¿Plan? —inquirió Takuma perplejo.

—Me di cuenta de que esas dos no habían reparado en la presencia de Haruno. —comenzó a explicar Senichi—. Así que le hice señas para que las atacara por detrás cuando se distrajeran, que mejor momento para eso que hacerlo cuando creían tenerlo todo bajo control. En la clase de educación física fui testigo de su increíble condición, así que sólo pude esperar lo mejor. Que bien que salió bien.

Takuma quedó sinceramente impresionado. Conocía la fama de Ichika y su gran inteligencia, pero ahora podía decir con fiabilidad que los rumores no le hacían justicia. Y sobre todo, lo impresionó la velocidad de Sakura, la forma de ataque y defensa habían sido casi perfectas. Tragó en seco, ella no era como esas chicas frágiles que vivían en su mundo, no, ella podía ser realmente aterradora.

—Maldita… —la voz de la vampiresa resonó por todo el lugar. Los cuatro volvieron su atención a ella.

—No importa lo que hagas ahora. Un golpe como ése te ha roto varios huesos y dejó una contusión grave en tu cráneo. —informó Sakura, pero la vampiresa sólo negó sonriendo y escupió sangre—. Por cierto, no menciones la amenaza de atacar la zona, no trajiste demasiados subordinados para eso.

La vampiresa río bajito.

—Me parece… bien… de hecho, no podía estar más agradecida contigo… gracias a ti di la señal que necesitan mis muchachos para comenzar a atacar. Tienes razón al decir que son pocos… pero de que harán su trabajo… lo harán. Porque en cuanto huelan mi sangre, ellos sabrán que fallé.

Soltó risa desquiciada mientras se volvía cenizas. Los cuatro se quedaron son los ojos abiertos, pero no perdieron el tiempo.

—Senichi-san, por favor, lleva a Yûki-chan y a todas las demás chicas a un lugar seguro, informe a Kiryû-san y a Takushi-san lo que pasó y evacuen el edificio. —pidió Takuma—. Sakura-san, odio pedírtelo, pero requiero que me acompañes a la azotea del edificio, no podemos dejar que alguno de ellos ataque.

Ambas chicas asintieron. Ichika pidió a todas que la siguieran. Yûki quiso oponerse, pero la rubia con anteojos no lo permitió y abandonaron el edificio por el ascensor para ir a buscar al cazador del clan Kiryû. Mientras Takuma y Sakura subieron por las escaleras de emergencia rumbo a la azotea, cuando abrieron la puerta, tal como esperaban, estaban setenta vampiros de niveles inferiores esperándolos. El grupo se lanzó en un ataque total, pero coordinado que les hizo darse cuenta de que no trataban con una banda de vampiros sin entrenamiento.

Los nivel E se movían con precisión, buscando puntos débiles, aperturas además de que conocían diferentes tipos de lucha. Takuma esquivaba con algo de dificultad a sus atacantes, tenía a veinte sujetos encima y apenas se daba abastó. Sería mucho más fácil si tuviera una espada, pero no la trajo porque no lo creía necesario. Ahora lamentaba esa decisión.

Sakura por su parte arremetía con toda su fuerza contra sus oponentes, mentiría si dijera que no se estaba divirtiendo un poco. No hacer misiones repercutía en su salud mental y estrellar su puño contra la carne de los vampiros le quitaba el estrés que acumuló durante todo su estancia. No es que fuera una aficionada a las peleas, pero realmente sentía que revivía eventos que viviría normalmente en su mundo. Peleaba contra veinte sujetos, sabía que podía con más, pero si usaba toda su fuerza sin que el edificio estuviese evacuado podría lastimar a alguien. Dio un salto hacia atrás al mismo instante en que extraía el pergamino que contenía el hacha, la desenrolló y la invocó. En cuanto tomó el mango fue como si siempre hubiese usado esa arma, se le hacía tan familiar y agradable.

Con un solo movimiento se deshizo de tres de ellos, arremetió contra los demás con fuerza y logró convertir en ceniza a diez. Aun así, seguían siendo demasiados. De los setenta quedaban cincuenta y treinta de ellos saltaron a la calle. Sakura quiso detenerlos, pero el sonido de disparos la detuvo. Alejó con un movimiento de la hacha a sus oponentes para asomarse a la calle y sonrió cuando se topó con Zero quien tenía la Bloody Rose en alto y había logrado evacuar el edificio.

—Cuida tu espalda, Haruno. —espetó él con voz potente—. No sólo había en la azotea, también los hay en las alcantarillas.

Sakura asintió. Había sentido presencias tanto arriba como abajo del edificio, pero confiaba en que las habilidades de Kiryû para mantener el orden. Ahora en total habían 223 vampiros que los atacaban y muchos más saliendo de la alcantarilla. Zero se había cargado a cincuenta, pero parecieron darse cuenta y ahora lo atacaban manteniendo una distancia corta; el cazador bufó, prefería atacar a distancia aunque podía arreglárselas. Junto a él, Kaze e Ichika se encargaban de mantener el perímetro, ninguna de las dos tenía una arma, pero sabían artes marciales y mantenían a raya a cualquier oponente.

Sakura regresó su atención a la pelea. Takuma estaba en problemas y Sakura pudo darse cuenta que su especialidad eran las armas. Tomó una rápida decisión, lanzó su arma a Takuma quien sorprendido la tomó, pero no pudo pedir explicaciones ya que inmediatamente tuvo que usarla para defenderse. No era adepto a este tipo de arma, pero se sentía mejor usándola que sus puños. Derrotó a diez sin problemas y enfrentó a quince más sin mayor problema. Haruno podía dar mucha batalla con sus puños, ya que conocía al oponente podía golpearlos en sus puntos débiles y descubrió que a pesar de ser vampiros algunas de sus debilidades eran iguales a las de los seres humanos. Entre los dos acabaron con la mayoría de los vampiros de la azotea en minutos, pero todavía faltaba el desafío de abajo cuyo número se incrementaba más y más.

Zero estaba divirtiéndose, había esperado algo así y disfrutaba de descargar a _Bloody Rose_ contra esas sanguijuelas. No le preocupaba Sakura, confiaba en que era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener el ritmo de la batalla y eso lo hizo concentrarse en su labor. Sin darse cuenta, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía bien saber que nadie dependía de tu protección y que podían pelear en igualdad de condiciones. No como en antaño, cuando se preocupaba por el bienestar de Yûki. Se topó con a sangrepura cuando Ichika fue a avisarle del ataque, no le dirigió palabra alguna y Yûki no se lo reprochó. Zero ordenó a las jóvenes evacuar el edificio y confinar la zona y luego él salió del local de ropa rara para darse cuenta que no sólo en la azotea había vampiros sino que estos salían por las alcantarillas. Tomó su pistola y con cincos disparos certeros desvaneció a los vampiros que perseguían a la multitud. Luego de eso, se había encargado de mantener a raya las hordas de niveles E bajo control. Su lado oscuro reía interiormente, deleitándose junto él y animándolo. Kiryû de verdad disfrutaba deshacerse de esas malditas sanguijuelas.

Yûki se encontraba junto a un grupo de personas que no había podido desalojar. Se escondían dentro de una tienda de ropa de bebé y se mantenían apretados contra los estantes mientras Yûki veía la pelea. Más bien, a quien observaba era a Zero y supo que había algo mal, no que el cazador estuviera enfermo o algo así sino que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando disparaba a _Bloody Rose_ una parte de él buscaba destruir aquellos que le causaba tanto dolor. La mujer Kuran se sintió triste por eso y más por saber que, de alguna forma que no podía explicar, ella era la causante del sufrimiento del cazador.

Yûki creyó que dentro de la tienda estarían a salvo, pero no fue así. Un grupo de nivel E rompió el cristal de la venta y entró dispuestos a devorarlos todos ahí. Ella no traía porque la vieja guadaña estaba guardada dentro de la bodega de reliquias de su familia debido a que como dama del clan y próxima madre, no se le permitía portar armas. Se valió de sus poderes cinéticos para derrotar a algunos, pero eran demasiados. Además, como su embarazo lo exigía, debía beber dosis diarias de sangre para no sentirse débil así que sacó la botella de sangre de su esposo y se dispuso a beberla lo más rápido posible, pero no salió como esperaba. El olor de la sangre del Rey de los vampiros provocó que los nivel E enloquecieran por la sed que comenzaba a asediarlos.

Zero se dio cuenta de esto, conocía bien el olor de la sangre de Kuran y sólo pudo ver como provenía de una tienda, supo que ahí se encontraba Yûki.

—Esa tonta… —musitó dirigiéndose al lugar. Aunque tener a cincuenta sedientes vampiros estorbando el camino no era fácil, pero tenía que llegar.

Arriba, Sakura y Takuma sólo se encargaban de los últimos veinte que quedaban, pero ella se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Los vampiros olfateaban el aire como detectando un olor particular, como si buscaran algo especialmente delicioso y comprendió que estaba oliendo sangre. Haruno estaba segura de que no era la suya porque de lo contrario los ojos de ellos se fijarían en ella, pero aun así supo que debía ser sangre de una atractivo similar porque de atacar cautelosamente, los nivel E se descontrolaron y se lanzaron a la calle. Entonces, Sakura supo que algo abajo había ocurrido, creando una apertura volvió a asomarse para darse cuenta que todos se congregaban en una tienda y los gritos de las personas dentro lo confirmaban. Zero estaba en dificultades, la multitud de vampiros se había multiplicado al doble, todos atraídos por el olor de la sangre.

«_El olor de la sangre», _pensó por un momento Sakura y calculó un plan tan rápido como pudo.

Si esas cosas perdían el control por la sed significaba que entre más fuerte fuera ésta más se preocuparían por saciarla y no por sus enemigos, se crearía una apertura masiva. Tomó una decisión. Sacó las cuatro kunai que había guardado en el pergamino que uso en el piso de lencería, tres las arrojó a vampiros para lograr más tiempo y la última la usó para pincharse el dedo anular.

Una gota se deslizó por el dedo y cayó hasta la calle. Sólo eso se necesitó para que los cientos de vampiros se fijaran en ella. Los ojos brillaban rojos y los colmillos se mostraban y el ataque no se hizo esperar. Los vampiros atraídos anteriormente por la sangre de Kuran ahora se abalanzaban contra la chica de cabellos rosas con ferocidad y hambre, escalaban con mucha agilidad por las paredes exteriores del edificio y pronto la tuvieron acorralada. Pero no era así. Ella saltó hacia adelante con el mayor impulso posible y ellos la siguieron tal y como lo había planeado. La última de sus kunai tenía un sello explosivo, la lanzó y dio en el blanco volando en pedazos a la mitad. Pero en su plan, sólo había un fallo y Sakura lo sabía. Todavía quedaba la otra mitad, y una vez se hubo dispersado el humo de la explosión, arremetieron contra ella con más fervor mientras caía en la azotea del otro edificio.

—¡Haruno! —fue el grito de Zero quien luchaba por acercarse.

—¡Sakura-san! —exclamó Ichijou en la otra azotea.

Sakura se preparó, lo había estado esperando y cuando estaba a punto de moverse pasó frente a ella otro kunai explosivo apareció, fue fácil esquivarlo. La segunda explosión voló a sólo cien de ellos, pero fue suficiente para mantenerlos a raya. No podía creerlo. No había esperado ver otro kunai explosiva, pero así era y supo que un ninja lo había arrojado. Miró ambos lados para ver de quien se trataba, pero fue cuando dirigió su mirada al frente que se topó con nada más y nada menos que…

—Vaya que te gusta meterte en problemas, frente. —dijo una voz femenina—. No puedes evitar hacer que las personas se preocupen por ti, ¿verdad? No tienes remedio.

—Ino. —musitó Sakura como si no pudiera creerlo.

—La misma, frente. He venido a salvarte como siempre. —bromeó ella ante la cara anonada de Haruno. Agregó con una sonrisa—. Ya luego me explicarás dónde diablos estuviste, porque de momento tenemos que encargarnos de la basura.

Tras su momento de duda, Sakura supo que era la verdadera Ino Yamanaka la que estaba frente a ella. Se recuperó del shock y se irguió parándose al lado de la otra kunoichi y ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

Porque cuando ambas peleaban juntas, eran de temerse (10).

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, merezco morir por la tardanza? Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En el siguiente capítulo, ya se verá con más fuerza la reunión de mis dos kunoichi favoritas :).

**(1);** Un _stalker_, según yo, es un acosador.

**(2):** Seth sabe lo que quiere y no se anduviera por las ramas a la hora de conseguirlo. Aunque de hecho, sí se preocupa por Sakura y por eso le advirtió que desconfié de todos. Al fin y al cabo, no todos tienen buena intenciones con ella.

**(3):** Así es, Reina ama a Seth. Igual que Ruka amó a Kuran desde que lo conoció de niña, pero en este caso, haré de Reina un contendiente más y no sólo una pieza de ajedrez. Ella es inteligente y sabe que no debe rendirse si quiere conseguir la atención del chico que le gusta.

**(4): **Tanto Sakura como Zero tiene carácter fuerte. Sakura no se comportara como la linda niña medio babosa como la describen en algunos fics crossover. No, ella tiene 20 años, es fuerte y más madura y no permitirá que nadie le hable mal. Además, si no hay peleas entre una tsundere y el protagonista no hay amor xD.

**(5): **Sakura es una tsundere. Así la describe Kishimoto y a mí me encanta como esa, llevaba varios capítulos sin que ella golpeara a alguien y Kaito se ofreció de voluntario para hacerlo xD.

**(6): **Según el traductor de google y que me la pase viendo algunas técnicas de genjutsu de la serie, vendría siendo algo como: _Técnica ninja: Doble ilusión_. Me parece adecuado que Sakura pueda hacer genjutsu, ya que según Kakashi es una de sus especialidades.

**(7): **Como shinobi, Sakura ha matado cuando es necesario y comprende bien el valor de la vida (si no lo creen, vena su pelea contra Sasori cuando ellos discuten al final). A lo que se refiere es que nadie tiene derecho a decir que una vida es innecesaria, ya que todos tienen un propósito. Sakura lo dice pensando en Naruto.

**(8):** Sakura pudo usar el ungüento que creo con la ayuda de Kiba para ir al Concilio, pero como sólo traía lo necesario para cumplir la misión, lo guarda en dosis pequeñas. Como no sabe si en el mundo de VK existen las plantas necesarias para fabricar más, quiere limitarse a usarlo debidamente. Si se ponía eso durante su visita al Concilio, ellos se lo quitarían por algunas razones. En cuanto a sus armas, en su mochila médica guarda todo lo que necesita y puede invocarla porque es más fácil que llevarla cargando. La Asociación sólo le quito el 20% de todo su arsenal, pero Sakura también puede invocar bestias míticas (oh, sí, ya he leído el manga :D) y todos sabemos que Sakura-chan es muy fuerte.

**(9):** Creo que ya pueden ir sacando conclusiones de quien era en realidad la mujer de la foto en la habitación de Zero. Sí, es Sayori Wakaba. Y no diré más xD.

**(10):** Y la ganadora del sorteo fue: ¡Ino Yamanaka! Debo decir que me impresionó que la escogieran a ella (no me molestó, me encanta Ino) ahora sí las cosas se pondrán buenas, bien, más de lo que están.

**Contestaré ahora sus reviews, los que tienen cuenta les envié un mensaje con mis apreciaciones y sólo me dedicaré a contestar aquí a los que no tienen una cuenta:**

**Darkzuryan:** Perdón por la demora. Espero que el capítulo te agrade. No, no mates a los ositos pandas D:, o si no mi Zero-otosama no te querrá ja, ja, ja, Okay, no. Bueno, Barrabas también me dio un poquín de miedo, pero bueno, alguien tiene que ser el malo xD. Sasuke y Naruto no compartirán a _su _Sakura con cualquiera, cuando aparezcan se verá que no sólo debes ganarte la confianza de ella sino de todo el equipo siete. Y de que habrá Kaname x Sakura, habrá y ya dije.

**Sakura sabaku no:** *sonrojándose* Jamás me había dicho algo tan bonito. Y bueno, por comentarios tan bonitos con el tuyo seguiré escribiendo hasta que esté viejita xD.

**Brendiiita****:** Sí, a mí también me conmovió escribirla porque siento que si esos dos pelean, Sakura hará lo que sea para detenerlos sin importarle si sale herida. Saludos.

**Laura:** Sí, Sakura es virgen. Podrá estar rodeada de hombres guapos y sexys, pero ella sabe que aún no está lista. La sangre de Sakura tiene algo que los vuelve locos y eso es por… no, no voy a darte spoiler xD. Y Zero se dará cuenta pronto te lo aseguró.

**Guest:** Bueno, Sakura conoció a Yûki, pero no te preocupes en el próximo capítulo habrá más interacción entre ellas. Yûki va a morir… ¿Por qué? Porque odié infinitamente el final de VK, sólo por eso. De momento, no puedo revisar tus textos porque pronto entraré a la universidad, pero no hay errores de ortografía que no pueda corregir Word (por lo menos la mayoría). Saludos.

**Dulce-chan:** Pobre Neji, aún sufro su muerte u.u. Yûki obtendrá lo que merece, no te preocupes, pero mis fics deben ser coherentes así que por más que la quiera matar no lo haré sin un buen contexto de fondo. Saludos.

**PercefoneBlack:** Y si habrá mucho Senri x Sakura, realmente disfruto escribiendo sobre ellos dos.

**Daynekoryu:** No, nunca dejaré una historia a medias. Seguiré actualizando aunque nunca imaginé que la universidad absorbiera bastante de mi tiempo. Espero seguir siendo fiel a la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes y seguir la trama tan bien como pueda. Saludos.

**Guest (2):** A mí me gusta el crack-fic y Sakura también, por eso las parejas crossover y crack con ella me agradan. Saludos.

**Hocioncan:** Wii, es bueno saber que les estoy inculcando el gusto por las parejas crack xD. Es que son tan bonitas y tan diferentes a lo normal que simplemente me encantan. No lloren, que si lo continuaré :D.

**Sinceramente, ****Lilith Abel Lacie Kiryû Potter Uzumaki Kurosaki D. Ciffer**


	6. Noche V

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover: **_Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: (Principales) **_Zero Kiryû x Sakura Haruno. __Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen. _**(Secundarias) **_All Vampire Knight x Sakura Haruno. Zero Kiryû x Sayori Wakaba. Aido Hanabusa x Sayori Wakaba._

**Lilith: **No me he tardado en actualizar porque me encuentro de muy buen humor y porque finalicé por fin el (puto) semestre xD, bueno, también se debe a que el capítulo extra de VK me llenó de regocijo; no porque haya otro capítulo de Vampire Knight, sino porque me gustó saber que Sayori y Zero se convirtieron en buenos amigos, eso me hizo sentir bien. Además, la imagen de Kaname cargando a su hija me causó una excelente sensación, no sé por qué, pero me hizo sentir contenta. Por otra parte, recibí muchos review pidiendo que Ino no tuviera las mismas cualidades que Sakura. Lamento decirles esto pero si hay algo que odio, además de las mary-sue, son a las cannon-sue; Sakura es mi personaje favorito, y sí, es la protagonista de este fic, pero me parece una tontería enaltecer a un personaje y dejar a otro como común sólo para que no opaque a la protagonista. Eso me suena a algo que haría un fan de Hinata (de esos fans que no ven ni leen el manga), no tengo nada contra ellos, pero me parece incorrecto que ignoren el hecho de que ciertos personajes, por más que lo quieran, no tendrán las cualidades que les gustaría ver. En este fic me propuse mostrar las facetas de madurez y fuerza de Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que Ino no las tenga cuando en el manga se demostró todo lo contrario.

Sakura e Ino son amigas, son shinobis muy competentes e Ino merece la oportunidad de competir. Y no, no piensen que haré del fic una tontería, porque cuando yo escribo siempre busco lo mejor para la trama y para ustedes; mis tramas tratan de explotar lo mejor y lo peor de los personajes, ya me había pasado que en mis primeras historias hiciera una mierda con la personalidad de los caracteres que no me agradaban y pienso enmendarlo. Yo sé que puedo escribir un fic que les agrade sin usurpar tanto la personalidad de cada personaje. Así que no me pidan que disminuya las características de Ino, porque es uno de los personajes de los que amo escribir.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Noche Cinco**

**Como el agua y el aceite**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Amigo es aquél que te ve peleando y llega en tu ayuda con una patada voladora"_

Yo con respecto a la amistad.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Ino y Sakura se posicionaron cerca de la orilla del edificio de modas, ambas tomaron una kunai y miraron directo a los vampiros nivel E que subían por los muros hacia donde ellas estaban. La tensión parecía cortar el ambiente mientras que las dos mujeres ninjas meditaban su siguiente movimiento, necesitaban de deshacerse de todos esos vampiros fuera de control para que no hubiera más daños. Por suerte, los descontrolados bebedores de sangre parecían poner toda su atención en ellas e ignoraban a las personas que aún permanecían cerca. Decenas de pupilas rojizas recorrían con hambre y desesperación la anatomía de las dos féminas. Ino frunció un poco el ceño ante tanta bestialidad, las escenas donde se encontraba rodeada por personas que querían destrozarla no era algo que le gustara, así que decidió que tenía que hacer algo pronto porque empezaba a molestarse con todo eso.<p>

Movió la kunai para ponerse en posición de ataque, esperando el momento exacto para actuar. Debía de moverse con cautela y precisión debido a que desconocía la fuerza de los enemigos y no había tiempo de que Sakura la pusiera al tanto de la situación. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero debía adaptarse y enfrentar lo que viniera. A su lado, Sakura sólo aguardaba la señal de Ino para atacar juntas. El número de nivel E había disminuido a cien, aun así todavía seguían siendo fuertes, pero ambas eran lo suficientemente capaces para tratar con ellos. Habían sobrevivido una guerra, una batalla más no representaba un reto para ellas dos juntas.

Abajo, en la calle, Kaze e Ichika miraban con asombro a la chica nueva cuya entrada había sido espectacular y como Sakura actuaba cómodamente junto a ella pese a que su expresión hubiese sido de desconcierto al principio. Observaron las prendas tan raras que vestía esa nueva chica. Un suéter color gris oxford sin mangas y cuello de tortuga cubría su torso de pechos redondos, un short color negro cuyo cinturón portaba un extraño símbolo similar al de un ojo o una hoja, y unos zapatos con la punta abierta del mismo color, además de una gabardina color morada. Su cabello era rubio cenizo, largo y agarrado en una coleta de caballo. Era muy hermosa, tanto como Sakura, y sus ojos azul pálido expresaban seguridad y completo control, como si supiera exactamente lo que debía hacer y que no habría consecuencias por eso. Además era tremendamente alta, le sacaba a Sakura unos 20 cm y se veía imponente. Belleza y posiblemente arrogancia, eso es lo que percibieron Kaze e Ichika cuando vieron a Ino Yamanaka

Sin embargo, lo que ellas no vieron, lo que ninguna persona que no fuera un vampiro hubiese podido ver o siquiera notar, era que desprendía la misma atracción sanguínea que Sakura despertaba en los vampiros. El olor de su sangre lograba alocar los sentidos de los vampiros y que perdieran el control de sí mismos. Zero y Takuma no tenían que mirarse a un espejo para saber que sus ojos estaban rojos y que sus colmillos se habían alargado, el olor de ambas chicas combinados había resultado triplemente poderoso y penetrante, algo terriblemente seductor e imposible de ignorar. Era como si la alarma del aroma de Sakura ahora junto con la de Ino se hubiese convertido en una sirena de ambulancia. Zero trató de resistirse concentrándose en disparar a los nivel E, debía canalizar su sed hacía ellos si es que no quería atacarlas; Takuma, por su parte, ponía en práctica su control casi absoluto mientras una sonrisa apesadumbrada se formaba en sus labios. Resistirse a la sangre de Sakura era un desafío difícil, y que ahora apareciera otra persona con la misma cualidad lo complicaba aún más… definitivamente, esas dos podían llegar a convertirse en el objetivo de toda la sociedad vampírica.

La rubia hizo una pequeña señal a su antigua rival y, gracias a sus excelentes trabajos en equipo, Sakura la comprendió asintiendo levemente. Con un salto grácil, Sakura se arrojó hacia la calle sin mantener su guardia, simplemente brincó con gracia, entonces las decenas de nivel E se arrojaron tras ella desesperados por beber su sangre. Takuma gritó el nombre de Sakura, al igual de que las dos aprendices de cazadores en la calle, pero Zero fue el único que se dio cuenta de cómo Yamanaka saltaba medio segundo después y sacaba un pergamino de una bolsa que cargaba en su espalda baja. Los vampiros fuera de control alargaron sus brazos para tratar de tomar a Haruno, sus garras lucían más filosas de lo usual, pero la expresión de ella no demostraba miedo o algo parecido sino simple indiferencia. A Zero eso lo hizo sonreír, Sakura resultaba ser una compañera competente de caza y eso le agradaba.

Ino extendió el pergamino y formó con su mano disponible el sello de liberación mientras concentraba chakra. El tiempo pareció detenerse al momento en que Ino le gritó a Sakura que se apartara del camino. Con otro grácil movimiento, Sakura pudo esquivar a los vampiros nivel E cercanos a ella y sin esfuerzo cayó de pie en la otra orilla del edificio donde estaba Takuma. Ino liberó el sello del pergamino, lo tomó con la mano derecha y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma con el papel del objeto bailando a su alrededor mientras cientos de shuriken y kunai salían de éste para atravesar los cuerpos sin piedad, haciéndolos sucumbir de inmediato pues parecía que las armas se dirigieran a puntos específicos en la anatomía de los vampiros. Zero pudo comprobarlo, ya que ninguna dio en otro lugar que no fuera los cuerpos ahora mutilados y que se convertían en cenizas; levantó la vista para observar a esas dos. Una estrategia como ésa sólo podía ser exitosa si ambas partes confiaban una en la otra. Sakura conocía a esa chica rubia, probablemente vendría del mismo lugar que ella.

Al finalizar la batalla, Zero ordenó a Takushi y Senichi hacer el recuento de los daños y verificar que no quedara algún vampiro oculto en las alcantarillas o en las tiendas departamentales, ellas asintieron retirándose para cumplir con las órdenes y encargarse de informar a las autoridades que custodiaban el lugar que, al parecer, por fin habían decidido hacer acto de presencia. Luego, Kiryû en la tienda donde Yûki había quedado atrapada con algunos humanos, las ventanas estaba rotas y los aparadores estaban completamente destrozados; las personas se habían ocultado en los vestidores que había sido el único lugar que les provino de refugio ante la furia de ataque de los vampiros y Yûki había permanecido en la puerta de estos para asegurarse de que nadie los dañara. Cuando ella se percató de la presencia de Zero, levantó la mirada esperando lograr hacer contacto visual con él, lo logró, pero sólo se topó con las pupilas lilas vacías sin que ningún sentimiento se mostrara en ellas. Eso hizo que se sobrecogiera su corazón y luchó porque su cara no se frunciera en un gesto de total tristeza al recordar que en sus años de escuela, ella había podido ser capaz de ver siempre algo en sus ojos, pero ahora habían pasado 50 años y muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, ya no lo podía hacer. Para no denotar la nostalgia que le provocaban esos tiempos, Yûki se dedicó a atender a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas junto con ellas, se sentía responsable por su seguridad después de haber provocado aquel accidente al beber la sangre de Kaname.

Al desalojar la tienda, Zero se encontró con una niña pequeña que se había ocultado detrás de unas cortinas y que lloraba llamando a su mamá. Su apariencia le recordó a Zero a cierta persona que había sido muy apreciada para él, así que le ofreció su mano a la pequeña mientras trataba de suavizar su expresión seria. Al parecer, lo hizo bien porque la pequeña tomó su mano y luego se arrojó entre sus brazos sorprendiéndolo, pero al sentir su cuerpecito tembloroso no tuvo más remedio que cargarla. Salió de la tienda para toparse con Takuma que estaba junto a Yûki hablando sobre algo que realmente no le importaba por ahora, tenía que encontrarse con Sakura y con la nueva chica que parecía conocerla. No le tomó tiempo, a unos metros de donde estaban Ichijou y la Kuran, Haruno permanecía junto con la rubia, al parecer la primera estaba poniendo al tanto a la segunda de la situación. Zero pudo observar como la otra kunoichi sólo asentía a cada palabra de Sakura.

Se acercó a ellas, y éstas notaron fácilmente su presencia. Al llegar con ellas, Zero pudo ver mejor la apariencia de la rubia frente a él y también sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de dos mujeres con una sangre deliciosa. No trató de mantener a sus pupilas en su color lila, sabía que eso sería imposible y contaba con que Sakura le hubiese informado de su naturaleza a esa rubia

—¿Quién es ella, Haruno? —le preguntó.

Sakura miró a Ino y ésta sólo asintió.

—Su nombre es Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi de Konoha. —informó lo más breve posible, seguía siendo cautelosa en dar información demás. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Zero.

—Y tú debes ser Kiryû, abstente de presentaciones, Sakura me ha dicho todo lo que ha pasado desde que desapareció hace tres días. —espetó Ino mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Supongo que debo seguirte a esa _asociación_, ¿verdad?

Kiryû no lo afirmó, pero arrugó un poco el entrecejo mirando directo a los ojos azules, pero Ino no se amilanó, enfrentó a los ojos rojos sin ningún atisbo de miedo. Entonces, Zero pudo vislumbrar en las pupilas de ella toda la astucia y determinación de una persona que no está dispuesta a perder y que está preparada para enfrentar cualquier adversidad que se le ponga enfrente. Además, no temía ver ojos rojos como los que tenía, por lo que supuso que ella también había visto ojos así antes. Por un instante, Zero se preguntó si todas las mujeres del mundo de Sakura presentaban la misma mirada porque de ser así se imaginaba a cada hombre temblando ante unos ojos que te miraban así. Ino mostraba tener un carácter fuerte al igual que Sakura, y también pudo ver que era muy obstinada.

—No me agrada la idea de reportarme frente a unos desconocidos, pero confió en que lo que Sakura me dijo. —dijo Ino, dejando de cruzar los brazos dándole una mirada significativa a su compañera. Luego volvió a mirar a Zero—. Al parecer, en verdad existen los vampiros, creí que se trataba de un mito que ofrecían las películas o los cuentos de terror. Sin embargo, tú eres uno de aquellos que combatimos hace rato, tus pupilas muestran tu sed. La sangre de Sakura debe atraerte de una forma muy potente para que no puedas ocultarlo.

—Tu sangre también me provoca. —dijo Zero sin tapujos y ocasionando que los rostros de ellas se contorsionaran por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —interrogó Ino, desconcertada al completo. Ella y Sakura cruzaron miradas donde podían transmitir todas sus interrogantes sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

—No tengo la menor idea. —dijo Zero, sincero—. Eso lo sabremos en cuanto terminen los análisis de la sangre de Haruno.

Sakura no podía creerlo, no deseaba escucharse demasiado arrogante, pero había creído que sólo su sangre era la que poseía cualidades especiales que atraían a los vampiros, no obstante, la realidad les presentaba una situación fuera de sí. No sólo era ella, sino que también Ino mostraba las mismas características, como si algo dentro de sus venas hiciera de su sangre algo altamente adictivo.

—Cuando llegaste y los vampiros olieron tu sangre junto con la de Haruno, dejaron de destruir todo para enfocarse sólo en ustedes. —comenzó a explicar Kiryû.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo también tendré una audiencia con el Concilio que me describió Sakura? —Ino levantó elegantemente su ceja.

—Es posible. —dijo Zero y se sintió ligeramente asombrado de que Sakura pudiera proporcionarle tanta información a Yamanaka en tan poco tiempo. Por lo poco que sabía acerca de ellos, los ninjas debía de dar información lo más breve pero al mismo tiempo explícita posible; Sakura no presumía de ser una buena shinobi por nada—. En fin, ahora no regresaremos a la Academia Cross, lo más seguro es que nos dirijamos a la Asociación. Debo reportar a Yagari y a Cross el ataque a la ciudad y que ha aparecido otro humano con sangre especial.

—Uhm, no me gusta cómo suena eso de humano con sangre especial… —masculló Ino frunciendo ligeramente los labios—. Pero supongo que no tienen otra denominación para nosotras.

—Yo creo que deberían llamarte humana-cerda con sangre especial. —murmuró Sakura con malicia.

Una vena saltó en la sien de Ino mientras se volteaba para fulminar con la mirada a Haruno cuyos ojos verdes tenía un brillo de burla que le sacaba siempre de quicio.

—Ah, cierto, creo que tú también deberías de tener un sobrenombre nuevo. —fingió meditar, pero se notaba en sus ojos toda la ira que la invadía—. Sí, creo que frente sangrona nada especial se escucha bien.

Otra vena saltó, pero ahora en la sien de Sakura.

—¿A qué te refieres con nada especial, Ino-cerda? —gritó.

—A eso mismo me refiero, frente. —exclamó Yamanaka.

Ambas se miraron y chocaron sus frentes en un duelo de miradas que podría matar de la intensidad con la que sus ojos se enfrentaban. Zero sólo les miró con indiferencia, no debía meterse en medio de una riña contra dos mujeres que habían demostrado que podrían matarlo de quererlo, la niña que cargaba en brazos también se asustó un poco porque se abrazó más al cuello del cazador.

—Esto… lamento la interrupción. —la voz de Takuma logró que esas dos se separaran para mirar con desafío al rubio que se sobrecogió un poco ante las pupilas tan aterradoras de esas dos, pero si soportaba la mirada de Kaname cuando se enojaba, podía con la de dos mujeres adiestradas para matar—. Les escuché decir que irían a la Asociación de Cazadores y me parece que yo también debo ir. Mi deber es informar a Kaname sobre todo lo que suceda con respecto a Sakura-san y creo que tiene que saber sobre… ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

—Ino. —respondió ella, mirando con recelo a Takuma. Él simplemente le sonrió amablemente.

—Mucho gusto, Ino-san. Mi nombre es Takuma Ichijou, puedes llamarme sólo Takuma si gustas.

Ella se sintió un poco intimidada por la forma tan familiar con la que se había presentado, incluso la sonrisa tan brillante que mostró le pareció intimidante.

—Como decía, es mi deber informar a Kaname sobre todo lo que sucede, eso incluye todo lo que ocurrió aquí.

—¿Incluso lo que hizo ella? —dijo Zero, refiriéndose a Yûki.

Takuma se quedó callado por un momento, pero después tuvo que asentir.

—El trato que hice estipulaba que se mantendría fuera de cualquier conflicto que llegara a producirse y que, si se produjera dicho conflicto, no participaría de ninguna manera; si ella cumplía con su parte, yo no le diría a Kaname que salió de la mansión. —informó Takuma—. Pero creo que ahora no podré cumplir con mi parte si Yûki-san no cumplió con la suya.

—Me sorprende que hagas que pague por sus errores, Ichijou. —espetó Zero, con un deje de humor seco—. Después de todo, ella siempre se sale con la suya.

Yûki bajó la mirada ante las frías palabras de su ex hermano adoptivo.

—Kiryû-san, no creo que debas… —intentó refutar Takuma, pero la llegada de las dos jóvenes cazadoras lo interrumpió.

—Kiryû-sensei, ya nos hemos cargo de arreglar todo. —informó Kaze al cazador.

—Ordenamos a las autoridades de este lugar que buscaran a los nivel E ocultos y llamamos a la Asociación de Cazadores, han enviado a todo un equipo para verificar que el trabajo se efectué correctamente. —explicó Ichika—. Las personas que fueron heridas ya han sido despachadas hacia la zona de Salud y Bienestar donde serán atendidas. Los dueños de los negocios afectados están haciendo el recuento de los daños y les hemos dicho que los gastos correrán por cuenta de la Asociación. Además, hemos pedido a nuestros compañeros de clase que regresen al autobús donde el conductor los llevará de regreso a la academia.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Zero—. Ahora ustedes alcancen al autobús y vayan con los demás.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Takushi con mirada indignada—. No puedes estar hablando en serio, nosotras también debemos ir a la AC, estuvimos ayudándote a combatir vampiros.

—Ustedes aún no son cazadoras autorizadas y siguen siendo estudiantes de la Academia Cross, así que no pueden ir con nosotros. —refutó Zero, sin inmutarse. Kaze frunció su boca y miró suplicante a Ichika, sabía que su amiga se sentía igual que ella.

—Está bien, regresaremos a la academia. —profirió Senichi, ajustando sus anteojos ante la mirada decepcionada de Takushi. Ambas se dirigieron a alcanzar el autobús.

—Hablaré con Cross y Yagari sobre lo que hicieron aquí, haré que puedan presentar el examen formal para cazadores. —comentó de repente Kiryû tomándolas por sorpresa. Ambas se voltearon a ver al cazador con ojos incrédulos y esperanzados—. Veré si puedo lograr que Kaito y yo seamos sus asesores en el examen, como ustedes ya cuentan con algo de experiencia en combates contra vampiros les servirá durante la evaluación.

Un grito de emoción salió de la garganta de Kaze mientras saltaba alegremente. Ichika simplemente sonrió mientras asentía agradecida a Zero. Ahora, ambas emprendieron la vuelta a la academia con mayor entusiasmo. Al quedarse los demás, por fin pudieron arreglarse para ir a la Asociación; Takuma les había prestado la limusina que tuvo mucha utilidad pues tenía tres compartimientos, el del chófer, uno donde iban Takuma, Yûki y Zero, y por último, por su seguridad, uno donde iban sentadas Ino, Sakura y la pequeña niña que había rescatado Zero; aunque hubiese sido mejor dejarla en la ciudad a cargo de las autoridades, Kiryû pudo notar el escudo de una familia de cazadores _eletto_ en el suéter que llevaba, así que si su madre se enteraba que los cazadores estuvieron durante la pelea, entonces la iría a buscar a la Asociación. Así no hubo más opción que la pequeña viajara con las dos chicas, esto pasó debido a que los tres vampiros presentes no querían provocar accidentes al estar tan cerca y en un espacio tan cerrado con dos mujeres cuya sangre los enloquecía, además la pequeña gritó de emoción al ver el color de cabello de Sakura y la gran altura de Ino. Sin embargo, esto lo lamento mucho Ichijou, no sólo porque había perdido la oportunidad de hablar más con Sakura, sino también porque estando en un compartimiento con dos antiguos amigos que ahora no tenían una buena relación y cuyas auras pesimistas le estaban provocando malestar, no era nada fácil.

Yûki mantenía la mirada baja tratando de no dirigirla hacia Zero, no quería que él la mirara de aquella forma tan fría que le helaba la sangre y que había visto por primera vez hace tantos años. Sin embargo, pese a que no debiera, deseaba hablar con él, charlar como en los viejos tiempos donde no había ocurrido esa tragedia que había marcado sus vidas porque sabía que Zero no olvidaría nunca que ella había ocasionado el accidente donde su mejor amiga murió. No lo culpaba, ella misma se sentía tan mal y triste por haber sido la causante de la muerte de Sayori, por haber fallado a quienes la querían tanto. Sintió que sus ojos escocían de repente, tenía tantas ganas de romper en llanto en ese momento que sólo se contenía por la presencia de los dos varones ahí; mucho más por Zero, porque Yûki no quería escuchar algún reclamo de parte de él por llorar, no lo creía conveniente. Así mantuvo su porte calmado y sereno pese a que aún le costaba, cincuenta años de práctica estaban dejando ver los resultados. Para quien la mirara en ese momento diría que Yûki Kuran no estaba con el corazón destrozado y con la tristeza y melancolía serpenteando su cuerpo, además la sed comenzaba a acecharla de nuevo.

Durante un embarazo, las mujeres sangre pura necesitaban cantidades exorbitantes de sangre ya que la sed era doblemente terrible. Además, el estado de gestación tenía una duración de cuatro a cinco años aproximadamente, así que con sólo tres meses de embarazo le faltaba un gran camino por recorrer y agradecía infinitamente a Kaname por dejarle frascos con sangre; haber bebido uno durante el ataque, aunque contraproducente, le había ayudado a no saltar sobre las dos kunoichis. La sangre de esas dos le llamaba a gritos, era un olor que se le asemejaba al mejor chocolate del mundo; dulce y, muy probablemente, delicioso. Tenía que llegar rápido a la Asociación para pedir que le encerraran en una celda hasta que Kaname viniera por ella y pudiese alimentarse

Por su parte, aunque le molestaba estar en el mismo auto que la Kuran, Zero mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados en lo que había ocurrido durante el enfrentamiento contra los nivel E, de la aparición de Ino y de cómo había sido afectado también por el olor de su sangre. Muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente, muchas hipótesis se formularon al instante, no por nada era un genio y quería encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes. ¿Por qué la sangre de esas dos resultaba tan provocativa para los vampiros? ¿Por qué Ino Yamanaka había llegado tres días después que Sakura Haruno a un mundo que, evidentemente, desconocían y eran ajenas? ¿Qué era esa cosa particular en su sangre que las hacia tan especiales? ¿Acaso esa cualidad sería algo inherente a ellas o sólo los shinobis lo presentaban? ¿Por qué a pesar de encontrarse con otra persona con un tipo de sangre que lo provocaba, era la sangre de Sakura la que lo atraía más?

Zero sabía que no podría encontrar alguna respuesta hasta que los análisis de la muestra de sangre de Sakura, además de que ahora se tendría que tomar otra de la sangre de Ino para ver si hallaban diferencias o algún elemento en común que pudiera decirles qué es lo que ocurría con esas dos. Su mente estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas tratando de encontrar algo que no hubiera visto al principio. Un detalle, un indicio. Reprodujo todo lo que había vivido desde el momento en que se cruzó con Sakura. Revivió la escena de observar su primera pelea, su enorme fuerza, así como su gran inteligencia. Incluso recordó lo del Concilio de Vampiros, la forma en que había curado a esa niña con ayuda de lo que Sakura había llamado chakra…

Entonces fue cuando una idea sobrevino a él con fuerza, provocando un sobresaltó y que sus dos acompañantes lo miraron interrogantes, pero él ni lo notó. Había encontrado un indicio, algo que podría ser la causa de aquella sangre tentadora, pero guardó silencio. No debía decir nada hasta llegar con Cross y Yagari, si estaba en lo correcto y el chakra era lo que hacia la sangre de ellas tan suculenta eso significaba que los vampiros del Concilio buscarían una forma de utilizar a las dos para su beneficio, incluso con Kaname al mando, siempre habría ratas que se le escaparan de las trampas. Además, no quería dar a conocer esto, todavía no era algo comprobado y podía llegar a darle problemas. Así de momento, Zero callaría sus teorías, si algo había aprendido de cincuenta años cometiendo errores al ser, en algunas ocasiones, muy impulsivo, era que ahora debía mantener la calma y convertirse en un buen observador. Un silencioso y frío…

**«Asesino»**, pronunció la voz de su lado oscuro en su oído derecho.

Zero lo miró de reojo, pretendiendo que miraba el paisaje, pero mantuvo una expresión neutral y su mente complemente en blanco, pero esto sólo provocó que una sonrisa maquiavélica deformara los finos labios de su contraparte. Éste tenía una expresión similar a la de un niño burlándose por saber algo que todos pareciesen no saber. Zero quiso ignorarlo, hacer como que no existía en él una parte que se comportaba exactamente como algo que odiaba y que sólo pretendía incitarlo a cometer acciones por las que se detestaría luego. Pese a que llevaba medio siglo como vampiro, aún dejaba que su moral humana predominara sobre sus instintos primarios.

**«Me parece conmovedora la forma en la que tratas de negarte a lo tanto nos gustaría hacer»**, comenzó su otro yo, alejándose de su lado para ahora ir a sentarse donde estaba Yûki, **«Primero, te rehusaste a beber la sangre de esta niña, a quien ahora odiamos, por cuatro años completos. Haces que nos veamos como un jodido masoquista, mi querido yo imbécil, no entiendo por qué a pesar de tener su cuello al alcance de nuestros colmillos nos hiciste rehusarnos a **_**corromperla**_**, nos negaste el derecho y nos convertiste en un mártir»**

«_Eres molesto, lárgate_», contestó Zero con frialdad, pero su reflejo sólo sonrió.

**«Me pregunto hasta cuándo entenderás que no soy algo ajeno a ti, que yo soy tú, que ambos somos lo mismo. Por eso siempre me refiero a **_**nosotros**_**, porque hemos estado juntos desde la primera noche en la que resistimos la sed. Fue la noche en la que nos dimos cuenta de que la sangre de Yûki Kuran nos atraía»**, dijo su reflejo vampiro mientras se enarbolaba con fuerza. Zero odiaba eso, su otra parte mostraba una forma demasiado enérgica de expresarse, y dudaba seriamente que él tuviera las mismas cualidades que ese ente frente sí trataba de remarcar, **«Incluso cuando **_**ella**_** estaba con nosotros… la sangre de Yûki palidecía ante lo que nos provocaba la de Sayori»**

Zero se removió levemente, tomado por sorpresa ante la mención de Wakaba. Sin embargo, se mantuvo lo más sereno posible frente a sus acompañantes.

«_Basta. No hables de ella, no tienes el derecho. Sólo eres una maldita alucinación mía que cree porque estoy demente»,_ replicó con calma, pero sintiendo de repente un gran pesar y frustración ante la mención de Sayori.

**«No soy una maldita alucinación, yo soy tú. Y tengo todo el derecho de hablar sobre ella, después de todo, también la amaba. La amábamos»**, puntualizó con tranquilidad, dejando de sonreír burlón para hacerlo de una forma sombría y triste.

«_Dije que era suficiente»,_ pronunció de nuevo, pero esta vez había algo en su tono que resultaba amenazante, pero esto no inmutó a su contraparte que se apartó del lado de Yûki y se colocó frente a Zero; cara a cara, ambos se miraban, el reflejo con apabullante y tranquila burla y Zero con recelo y la amenaza brillando en sus ojos.

**«Me iré, pero volveré. Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí porque soy parte de ti, por mucho que lo odies, por mucho que lo rechaces, estaremos juntos… hasta el fin de nuestra vida (1)»**

Y desapareció, dejando al fantasma de su sonrisa burlona ocasionando que Zero se oprimiera tras el juramento de compañía de ese instante. Su contraparte había logrado remover viejas memorias enterradas y sintió de nuevo la ira, la angustia y la soledad llenando cada parte de su cuerpo y desgarrando sus entrañas como si estos sentimientos tuvieran vida propia y buscaran acabar con la suya. Era horrible, pero se convenció a sí mismo que ya estaba acostumbrado y que sólo debía tratar de ignorarlo, como siempre lo hacía, guardando todo sin decir una sola palabra y aguantando todo solo.

«_Pero recuerda, Zero, no estás solo__»_

Esas palabras lograron que su corazón se apretujara con fuerza, no sólo por el significado implícito en ellas sino por haber sido pronunciadas por la mujer que supo devolverle la cordura por el corto lapso de tiempo que estuvo con ella. Y de repente se sintió mortificado por los recuerdos, por las palabras dulces, por los besos y las caricias de ella y como sus ojos ocres lo reflejaban a él, recuerdos que le provocaban confort y amargura. Sin embargo, desde que Sayori había muerto se juró a sí mismo nunca evocar su recuerdo, el dolor por hacerlo era demasiado y su nivel de masoquismo se limitaba a la mortificación. Pero no era fácil para él simplemente olvidarla, si todo se la recordaba (incluso su contraparte oscura la sacaba a relucir en sus conversaciones mentales), además ignorar el hecho de que con ella había construido una vida aparte de todo el conflicto entre cazadores y vampiros resultaba imposible. Sayori era parte de su pasado y lo sería de su futuro, aunque su recuerdo le doliese.

En el compartimento donde se encontraban las kunoichis, la pequeña jugaba a hacer trenzas con el cabello de ambas mientras tarareaba una canción. Ino mantenía una expresión de fastidio al sentir las manitas de la niña haciendo desvaríos con su _magníficamente_ bien cuidado cabello mientras Sakura sólo le dedicaba una mueca de disculpa al ver los raros peinados y pensando que ella estaba en una situación de cabello similar. Pero es que la pequeña resultó encantadora y Sakura, por su trabajo en el hospital, le era inevitable encariñarse con los niños, pero Ino era un tema aparte. La rubia más escandalosa de Konoha no odiaba a los niños, pero no tenía un afecto profundo por cuidarlos, le eran insoportables y caprichosos además de que no podía lidiar con sus berrinches. Así que, sencillamente, dejaba eso a Sakura. Era lo mejor tanto para ella como para los niños.

Sakura había querido estar a solas con Ino para hablar bien de toda la situación, sobre todo saber cómo es que había sido transportada al mismo mundo que ella. Yamanaka no pudo contarle nada, lo primordial era que se le informara sobre lo que le había sucedido a Sakura en ese mundo. De todos modos, llegando a la Asociación, Ino tendría que hablar con el presidente sobre qué había pasado, así que no tenía prisa por saberlo, pero de lo que si moría por saber y que le contara, era sobre cómo se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y los demás; desde que había terminado la lucha quiso preguntarle qué había pasado con sus amigos. ¿Estarían preocupados por ella? ¿Naruto seguiría atendiendo sus deberes como Hokage sin que ella y Shikamaru lo obligaran a quedarse para terminar el papeleo en la oficina? ¿Sasuke se olvidaría de impartir las clases en la academia (ya que estaba obligado como una de las condiciones para volver a la aldea) o estaría buscándola? ¿Sai dejaría de pintar sus cuadros para buscar a su _fea_ preferida? Y su sensei ¿Kakashi dejaría de leer Icha-Icha Paradise porque su única alumna mujer haya desaparecido?

Tantas interrogantes tenía en su cabeza y la única persona que podía responderlas estaba bajo las manos destructivas de una niña de siete años cuyo sentido estético del cabello dejaba mucho que desear. Necesitaba hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, pero no podía hacerlo sin que la niña no oyera, sabía que era hija de cazadores, la marca en su suéter era similar a una que vio cuando curó a esos diez cazadores en la entrada de la Asociación. Para ser exactos, a la primera mujer que auxilió en ese momento. Estaba segura que ella y esta niña compartían algo en común además del símbolo que portaban sus ropas. Guardaría silencio y no demostraría su ansiedad hasta que estuviera a solas con Ino, esperaría a ese momento porque, muy en el fondo, creía en la advertencia de Seth. No debía confiar en nadie de ese mundo, no hasta conocer bien a las personas para decidir si debía depositar en ellas su confianza o no.

Pasó media hora después para que por fin llegaran a la Asociación de Cazadores y en la puerta los esperaba Kaito con porte estoico y cruzando sus brazos y una mujer rubia a su lado. Primero bajaron los tres vampiros en silencio mientras Takamiya abría la puerta de las dos chicas porque el chófer de la limusina le confesó que haber conducido representó un reto para él debido a la sed que le provocaba el aroma, así que dejó que alguien más abriera la puerta a las señoritas. Takuma no culpó a su subordinado, él mismo tenía algunos problemas para controlarse, así que le dio la orden de que aguardara en el auto y usara todas las píldoras de sangre guardadas en el interior de la limusina que necesitara. El chófer asintió con gratitud, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la voz de Ino lo detuvo.

—Espera. —dijo.

El chófer, un vampiro de cabellos castaños cenizos de apariencia joven, se giró para verla y reconoció la belleza de esa mujer, le era común toparse con mujeres hermosas (su esposa e hija lo eran realmente), pero no a tal grado como Ino. Y ni que decir de su altura, jamás había visto una mujer tan alta en su vida. Luego miró a Sakura, otra mujer bella con características únicas ¡el color de su cabello era simplemente sorprendente! Y sus ojos verdes podían rivalizar fácilmente con los de su señor Ichijou pese a que se decía que los ojos verde esmeralda del rubio eran los más bellos en su categoría.

El vampiro le dedicó una sonrisa para hacerle entender que la escuchaba, no quería decir nada pues sus colmillos ya se asoman demasiado y no quería dar una mala idea sobre sí frente a los acompañantes de su señor. Entonces, Yamanaka le arrojó un frasco que él tomó sin ningún problema, sin embargo, la miró interrogativa sin comprender el motivo.

—Son píldoras especiales para rehabilitar las energías de quien las consuma. —explicó—. Supongo que casi todos en este mundo saben que Sakura es una ninja médico ya que el Concilio la puso a prueba, bien, yo también lo soy. Así que te he dado un medicamento que podrá ayudarte con esa sed que te aqueja. Creo que puede servir de algo que tomes un energético como éste.

El chófer vampiro miró alternadamente del medicamento a la rubia y luego a Takuma, éste asintió con una sonrisa y entonces pudo aceptarlo. Abrió el frasco y tragó dos pastillas, casi al instante la sensación de sed disminuyó sin desaparecer por completo, pero esto le sorprendió mucho. Ni siquiera las pastillas de sangre calmaban tan rápido la sed… era increíble saber que en el mundo de esas dos existía algo que podía combatir la sed natural de una vampiro.

—Gracias, señorita. —dijo con suma cortesía dedicándole una corta reverencia y entrando en el sitio de conductor con un semblante más tranquilo.

La cazadora rubia que había estado al lado de Kaito se acercó donde Zero y extendió sus brazos a la niña que saltó con emoción. Sakura miró enternecida la escena, se alegraba de que la pequeña haya encontrado a su madre; ambas habían estado de compras en la Ciudad Nightray cuando ocurrió el ataque, la madre había tratado de mantenerse al margen, pero por los empujones de la gente soltó a la niña sin querer. Entonces había tenido que enfrentarse contra los vampiros que se encontraba buscando a su hija, sin embargo no lo había logrado. Pero cuando supo que Zero Kiryû se encontraba en la zona, su corazón albergó la esperanza de que su niña estuviera a salvo y su corazonada tuvo éxito pues ahora se encontraba abrazando de nuevo a su hijo y agradeciendo al cazador. Madre e hija se despidieron de todos, la niña aprovechó para besar la mejilla de su _oniichan _y decirle que se convertiría en su esposa cuando creciera ocasionando que Kaito riera bajito y que Zero sólo suspirara. Takuma encontró divertida la escena e Ino simplemente estuvo de acuerdo con la pequeña, Zero era un hombre realmente atractivo.

Luego, Sakura se acercó a su compañera para susurrarle algo al oído con un volumen tan bajito de voz y tan rápido que ninguno de los tres vampiros presentes pudo escucharla (2). Al oírla, Ino sólo se limitó a asentir y luego se dirigió a Zero, pero antes de dar dos pasos sintió como era tomada por los hombros por Kaito y era puesta detrás de él. Por otro lado, Zero hizo lo mismo con Sakura mientras desenfundaba a Bloody Rose y la apuntaba directamente hacia donde Takuma luchaba por contener a Yûki. La sangre pura se removía en el abrazo del rubio con los ojos centelleantes rojizos y sus colmillos mostrándose por entre su boca contorsionada en una mueca que denotaba hambre.

—¿Yûki-san? —profirió Sakura desde atrás de Zero, un poco impresionada por el cambio repentino de la mujer.

No la conocía mucho, pero le había parecido una mujer agradable, algo lenta en pensar, pero muy agradable. Además, no había reaccionado tan mal frente a ella en el piso de lencería ni siquiera cuando ella e Ino pelearon juntas; no entendía cuán horrible podía llegar a ser la sed de un vampiro, pero podía vislumbrar que era algo tan terrible como las veces en las que Naruto no podía controlar al Kyûbi. Ino, por otra parte, miraba con una vena en la sien al hombre frente a ella. No quería parecer grosera, pero no le gustaba sentirse como la damisela en peligro a que cualquier estúpido caballero tuviera que salvar. Le había ocurrido en el pasado cuando era una chica superficial que se preocupaba más por su cabello que por entrenar, que muchos hombres la veían como un shinobi sin talento alguno y como un simple trofeo con buen cuerpo y nada de cerebro. Comprendía que tal vez él sólo lo hiciera como un simple reflejo, pero no dejaba de joderle el ánimo. Además, ella y Sakura habían sentido el instinto depredador de parte de esa mujer así que podrían esquivarla sin ningún problema. Frunció más el ceño cuando la espalda de Kaito le tapó la vista que tenía de los demás, pensó que no había diferencia alguna entre los varones de este mundo con los de su mundo.

—Quítate. —pidió ella, con mal humor. Kaito sólo se limitó a verla de reojo y esto desesperó a Ino. La falta de respuesta en alguien la sacaba de quicio. Mucho—. ¿Acaso no me has escuchado? Dije que te quitaras, estorbas mi campo de visión.

—No creo que tus demás sentidos sean afectados con mi presencia. —espetó Kaito—. Si eres un shinobi puedes usar algo más aparte de la vista, ¿verdad?

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Ino mientras sentía como una corriente de furia pura la recorría de abajo hacia arriba y sus ojos azules miraban con disgusto al maldito varón que había dejado de verla de reojo para hacerlo de frente. Yamanaka apretó la mano en puño tan fuerte que pudo sangrar, pero se aseguró que eso no sucediera ya que no quería darle una excusa a ese hombre de que ella era incompetente.

—Cálmate, Yûki-san. —dijo Takuma apretando más el abrazo, pero no lo suficiente para evitar lastimarla. Sin embargo, ella se debatía ferozmente y Takuma rogó porque no usara sus poderes porque se verían en un gran aprieto, mucho más porque si los cazadores escuchaban todo el jaleo afuera de su entrada no dudarían en acabar con ella, incluso si eso representara una pelea directa con Kaname.

Zero se mantenía sereno, mantenía oculta a Sakura detrás de sí y la Bloody lista para disparar. Había sentido como la sed de la Kuran aumentaba y su aura de ansiedad se dejó sentir con fuerza, entonces tuvo que actuar con rapidez. En antaño, no habría podido dirigir su arma contra Yûki, incluso cuando ella se mostró ante él como una sangre pura haberle apuntado fue algo doloroso, pero ahora… ahora podía hacerlo sin titubear. Su mano sostenía firme a la _Bloody_ y sus ojos mostraban la determinación de una persona que no se arrepentiría por disparar.

Así que mantuvo fija su vista en la sangre pura, ansioso por jalar el gatillo y ver como se deshacía en cenizas lentamente; casi podía sentir como una sonrisa se estiraba en sus labios, pero luchó por mantener su cara impávida, sin embargo, eso cambió al momento en que sus oídos sensibles captaron el sonido de un pequeño latido proveniente del cuerpo de Yûki. Sus ojos casi se abrieron de la impresión mientras sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de moverse, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía flojo como la consistencia de la gelatina.

«_Ella está… __»_, dijo a sí mismo, sin poder creerlo y sintiendo que su rabia oprimía su pecho y rasgaba su corazón (3).

Al estar atrapada entre los brazos de Takuma y no poder escapar, Yûki gruñó bestialmente tratando de llegar a alguna de las dos chicas, sus ojos rojos se movían con frenesí alternando entre cada una y, cuando llegó al límite de su control, empujó con una onda de poder a Ichijou arrojándolo quince metros hacia atrás deteniéndose cuando su cuerpo chocó contra una arboleada, quedando inconsciente. Luego, Yûki se enfocó en sus presas, se arrojó contra ellas sin importarle la presencia de los dos cazadores ahí.

Kaito estaba preparado para deshacerse de ella, sacó rápido unas esposas especiales para colocarlas en las muñecas de Yûki y que el hechizo anti-vampiros lograra apaciguarla. Sin embargo, tan pronto como dio un paso hacia adelante la figura de Zero interrumpió su movimiento. Kaito se sintió un poco desorientado por la repentina interrupción, quiso reclamar, pero se dio cuenta de que Zero estaba viéndole de reojo, pidiendo silenciosamente que aguardara un poco y Kaito podía comportarse sarcástico y burlón con él, pero comprendía cuando era necesario ponerse serio; se dio cuenta de que Zero había descubierto algo que él no debido a sus agudos sentidos de vampiro. Se detuvo por completo, pero dejó las esposas en sus manos, incluso si Zero podía controlarlo eran necesarias.

Kiryû se adelantó hasta que dar frente a una descontrolada Yûki que respiraba de forma agitada y sus ojos rojizos estaban completamente abiertos, observando a las dos kunoichis directamente. Tuvo que admitir que ver en ese estado a la sangre pura le parecía inusual, algo que no era inherente con la personalidad dulce y amistosa que siempre mostraba, algo que la hacía verse como la perfecta reencarnación de un vampiro, ya que, aún a pesar de llevar tantos años en su verdadera naturaleza, Yûki pasaba desapercibida como humana para quien no la conociera.

—Déjate de estupideces, Kuran. —pronunció solemne, con un tono de voz que podría parar una turba descontrolada de inmediato. Pero eso no supondría nada para un vampiro que moría de sed y cuya atención estaba dirigida a dos suculentas mujeres con una sangre deliciosa.

—Ze… ro… —dijo con dificultad, era sorprendente que aún pudiera identificar a las personas y articular siquiera una palabra pese a la sed total que sentía. Su garganta lastimaba de lo seca que estaba y sus colmillos ardían por hundirse en la tierna carne los cuellos que se ocultaban tras las ropas estorbosas.

Quería beber de ellas, quería hacerlo de inmediato. Cuando escuchó a Kaname hablar sobre Sakura no se había imaginado para nada lo que su sangre provocaría, y ése resultaba siempre uno de sus defectos más grandes, no tener una idea total de lo que ocurría ni de lo que implicaban las palabras de las personas. En este estado fue cuando pudo entender que también su esposo sufrió esa sed que la estaba aquejando y se sintió mal por no haber tenido nada que decirle, algo que le hiciera saber que sufrir la repentina sed por esa sangre estaba bien y resultaba, irónicamente, natural. Si volvía a ver pronto a Kaname le pediría una disculpa por actuar de manera tan imprudente y por ser tan desconsiderada con él. Juraba que lo haría… en cuanto pudiera hincarle el colmillo a esas dos.

—Ten… ten-go… s-sed. —masculló Yûki con una mano en su garganta, intentando controlarse inútilmente. Avanzó con pasos torpes hacia adelante, pero Zero no se movió.

—Bienvenida al club. —replicó sarcástico —. Debiste saber que en tu estado actual venir a ver a la nueva atracción del momento…

—¡Oye! —exclamó Sakura indignada mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cadera e Ino sonreía con complicidad. El tal Zero comenzaba a agradarle.

—Te metería en problemas. —terminó de decir, elevó su mano derecha la altura de la frente de Yûki, dispuesto a aplicar un hechizo sólo para hacerla dormir, pero ella la tomó rápidamente y mordió la blanca palma con fuerza.

Ino y Sakura hicieron una expresión de dolor, incluso con una guerra en su historia, las heridas seguían siendo heridas y éstas dolían, y esa mordida era similar a encajarse una kunai en la mano (entonces Sakura sonrió al recordar a Naruto hacer exactamente lo mismo hace ocho años. Definitivamente un buen recuerdo de la determinación y estupidez de su amigo). Por otra parte Kaito pensaba en cómo podría hacerle burla con eso a Zero, se le ocurrían bastantes bromas y comentarios sobre la forma en que le hincó el colmillo la Kuran. Tendría mucho material para divertirse por un largo tiempo si le sacaba provecho.

En cuanto sintió el sabor familiar de la sangre de Zero tocar su lengua, Yûki sintió un poco de alivio y tomó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía mientras su lengua se paseaba por la piel lacerada, sin percatarse de los ojos lilas que la observaban con un sentimiento indefinido, pero que podían delimitarse como indiferencia y condescendencia. En un minuto de lucidez, Yûki se percató de lo estaba haciendo, soltó la mano que antes había sostenido con tanta fuerza como si le quemara y se alejó con la mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos retomando su característico tono chocolate, tenía una mueca de arrepentimiento en su cara mirando totalmente avergonzada a su ex amigo. Éste, sin embargo, permanecía sereno sin apartar los ojos de ella sin importarle que su mano estuviera sangrando todavía, las heridas causadas por un vampiro sangre pura siempre tardarían más en cerrar.

—Yo… yo lo siento tanto. —musitó ella limpiando las comisuras de sus labios y arreglándose el abrigo. Luego miró donde un inconsciente Takuma yacía y se sintió culpable por haber golpeado a quien le había ayudado tanto.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada significativa a Ino que ésta comprendió totalmente. Con determinación a pesar de que todavía existía el peligro de ser mordida por cualquiera de los vampiros presentes, Sakura se acercó a Zero y tomó su mano lastimada aplicando chakra para sanar las heridas y eliminar el olor. Esto pilló a Zero por sorpresa, pero no la apartó sino que simplemente miró como la marca de los colmillos desaparecía y al sentir el chakra cubrir su piel era asombroso y cálido, y no le molestaba. Dejó de mirarse la mano para centrar su atención a los ojos jade de Sakura que le dedicaba una sonrisita de divertida complicidad y que él correspondió relajando su semblante.

—Te dije que era una buena ninja médico. —dijo ella terminando de curarlo—. Las pastillas que te entregué hace dos días sí sirvieron, no te descontrolaste a pesar de que Ino estuviera aquí.

—Probablemente porque tus pastillas son como los tranquilizantes. —decía él, sin darse cuenta que dejó de usar el tono frío de antes, pero esto era algo que Yûki si había notado y que la sorprendió enormemente (4)—. Más que tranquilo, me siento drogado, casi me duermo durante el ataque en la ciudad. Si me quedó dormido y los vampiros matan a alguien por eso, será toda tu culpa.

El rostro de Sakura cambio a una mueca de aprensión hacia Zero.

—No son como los tranquilizantes, son pastillas que me llevó año y medio perfeccionar y que la fórmula haya sido aprobada. —refutó ella.

—Pues para que sólo duerman a las personas, ese _perfeccionamiento _es sólo palabrerías. —contestó él, de nuevo con un tono diferente al empleado con Yûki.

—Y eso, Kiryû, que no probaste las versionas anteriores de esas pastillas. —dijo Ino, al lado de Takuma. Kaito parpadeó sin comprender como la hermosa rubia había llegado allá tan rápido y tan silenciosa, comprendió entonces que ella lo había hecho para demostrarle que no sólo era una cara bonita y que menospreciarla era algo que no debía hacer —. Dormirse era uno de los efectos secundarios más suaves, recuerdo que alguien cayó en un coma de un mes cuando probó la dosis de prueba.

—¡Ino, basta! —reprochó Sakura —. Por lo menos yo no envenené a todo mi equipo en un entrenamiento de búsqueda y rescate con el veneno que cierta personita creo para su gran amigo.

—Eso fue porque ellos no estaban preparados y el muy idiota había confundido los frascos que debía llevarse y se llevó el ungüento de curación que yo había preparado para ese día y no el veneno. —replicó Ino.

—Un error es un error y debe asumirse la responsabilidad. —dijo Sakura, en ese tono sabiondo que sabía la molestaba mucho.

Yamanaka le envió una mirada asesina a Sakura que ésta correspondió con la misma intensidad convirtiéndose en ondas eléctricas que, literalmente, podías ver chocar entre sí. A Kaito le dio la sensación de estarse viendo a él y a Zero en la misma situación sólo que en versión femenina y con cabello y ojos de diferente color; él, claro, elegiría ser la rubia. Ahora podía incluir otra característica al tipo de mujer que le gustaba y ésa era una altura impresionante, Kaito lo pensó un momento y tuvo que concederle a Zero de que algunas veces resultaba un casanova irremediable, aunque eso sólo se aplicara, de ahora en adelante, a Sakura y a su alta amiga rubia.

—Volviendo al tema, —dijo Kaito, recordando que Yûki seguía ahí — creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es colocar las esposas a la mujer de Kuran. Él se molestará por eso, pero eso ya será problema de Yagari y de Cross.

—De acuerdo, dámelas. —ordenó Zero. Kaito se las arrojó siendo tomadas con un movimiento diestro del cazador.

Yûki vio con horror como Zero procedía a colocarle las esposas. Sólo una vez había sentido el frío metal de los grilletes apretando sus muñecas, hace cincuenta años cuando Kaname había decidido asesinar a casi todos los sangre pura y ella había sido llevada a la Asociación de Cazadores como su cómplice. Recordó que las esposas se habían sentido muy frías, pero que al mismo tiempo le quemaban la tierna carne de las muñecas y que el camino que recorrió desde la entrada hasta su celda de retención se le hizo kilométrico y sin fin; con un gran desierto, árido y solitario. También recordó que había sentido mucho miedo, miedo de no volver a Kaname, miedo de perder lo que más amaba y, sobre todo, miedo de que Zero la odiara por los crímenes cometidos por su esposo. Tanto miedo que disfrazó con resignación. Y ahora volvería a vivirlo, sería apresada por el hombre que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y su pretendiente amoroso y le dolía, le dolía mucho y viejas heridas ya cerradas comenzaban a escocer mientras Zero le tomaba de las manos y colocaba las esposas sin ninguna ceremonia ni duda. Cuando Yûki escuchó del clic de la cerradura en torno a sus muñecas supo que sus ojos estaba luchando por mantener adentro las lágrimas que se empecinaban en salir. Dolía. Dolía demasiado, incluso para su fuerte corazón de vampiro esto resultaba una herida casi fatal. Aguantó las ganas de gritar aceptando resignada la idea de pasar el resto del día confinada a una celda hasta que Kaname llegara por ella.

—Yo… lo siento, de verdad. —musitó apenas, con la mirada baja y una mueca de arrepentimiento dirigiéndose hacia las dos kunoichis.

Sakura por estar más cerca pudo notar la vergüenza de Yûki, pero comprendía que debía permanecer en silencio. No la conocía y dar palabras de consuelo sin saber su historia sería similar a sentir lástima por ella, y Sakura odiaba eso, odiaba que sintieran lástima por ella misma así que no la sentía por las demás personas; ser amable y empático era una cosa, sentir lástima era otra, y la última, para Sakura, lastimaba más que nada. Así que calló, pero quiso imaginarse lo que sentía Yûki Kuran es ese momento y se le vino a la mente las palabras de Rei y de Seth. La naturaleza de los vampiros es beber sangre y nadie podría decir lo contrario, ellos sabían lo que eran y se aceptaban así, pero Sakura creía que había excepciones a la regla como Zero y como la chica de cabellos castaños que se disculpaba con ellas.

Ino, por su parte, miraba sin nada reflejado en su rostro más que aburrimiento. No le interesaba que su sangre haya despertado la sed de un vampiro, a pesar de que llegó a sentirse sorprendida por descubrir que estos existían realmente y a ella no le importaba lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo descubrir por qué su sangre los volvía locos, ni mucho menos conocer a la chica que había arrojado el cuerpo de un hombre con tanta fuerza contra una pared. Ino sólo quería encontrar la manera de regresar a Konoha, no confiaba en nadie y eso se confirmó cuando Sakura le informó de todo lo que le había sucedido ahí. No quería enfrentarse al maldito Concilio, no quería tener nada que ver en un conflicto entre humanas y vampiros, ya que ella y Sakura habían sufrido una guerra e Ino no quería ser parte de algo de lo que era totalmente ajena. Incluso cuando sentía una remotamente pequeña curiosidad por ese mundo, debía volver al suyo para cumplir su deber como shinobi.

Si hubiese sido transportada cuando tenía 12 años a este mundo, probablemente se quedaría. Su mente adolescente habría mandado a volar su deber como shinobi y habría disfrutado de los beneficios y placeres de un lugar lleno de comodidades y lujos de los que carecía su mundo. Eso se escuchaba superficial, pero Ino admitía que había sido una niña hueca con la cabeza llena de productos de belleza en lugar de horas de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, la dura realidad a la que se enfrentó cuando Akatsuki y todo el desbarajuste de cuentas entre demasiados bandos se desencadenó, tuvo que dejar de lado las niñerías y convertirse en una kunoichi capaz de enfrentar cualquier situación. Cuatro largos años había pasado desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, donde demostró que ya no era una rubia con meros dotes físicos impresionantes, sino como una mujer shinobi al servicio de su aldea (y en ese momento, de todo el mundo) que había dejado de ser una niña. Así que ahora con 20 años de edad y ostentando un rango de Capitana de la Unidad de Interrogación e Información Anbu de la aldea de Konoha, Ino Yamanaka tenía como objetivo la misión encomendada por su Hokage: traer a Sakura Haruno de vuelta (5).

Así que los vampiros y cazadores podían tomar sus problemas y metérselos por donde mejor les cupieran porque ella tenía una misión y no fallaría por nada. Ella y Sakura saldrían vivas de ésta, de eso estaba segura.

El quejido de Takuma la alertó de que estaba despertando, Ino suspiró mientras miraba la estética figura del vampiro removerse en el piso tratando de recuperarse del golpe. Bien, si quería cumplir con su misión debía fingir lo mejor posible. Puso sus manos cerca del torso del vampiro y comenzó a emanar el chakra verde curando las zonas afectadas, al parecer el tratamiento era muy efectivo porque la expresión adolorida de Takuma se relajó y él abrió ligeramente los ojos para toparse con la cara desinteresada de Yamanaka.

—No te muevas, Takuma. —pronunció ella, usando rápidamente el permiso del rubio para llamarle de una forma familiar. Éste se sintió aturdido y movió la cabeza de lado a lado provocando que le doliera. Ino volvió a suspirar; los varones nunca hacían caso de las órdenes de las mujeres, aunque no sabía si era porque eran varones o por imbéciles. Puso su mano derecha en la frente lisa del vampiro y se mantuvo ahí aplicando el chakra verde ante su mirada atónita —. Ahora sí, no te muevas porque si lo haces el tratamiento podría alterarte las funciones neuronales y morirás.

Esto último lo había dicho de broma, ya que el chakra curativo aplicado directamente en la cabeza sólo tenía efectos negativos si era demasiado o si se trataba de un bisturí de chakra que un médico novato no controlara muy bien. Sin embargo, por la mueca de terror en los ojos de Ichijou, intuyó que después tendría que explicar que sólo estaba bromeando; pensó que a lo mejor él no tenía un buen sentido del humor. Cuando terminó de curarlo, se paró de ahí y se dirigió donde Sakura dejándolo solo y contrariado por su aparentemente frío carácter, que no pudo evitar comparar con el cálido y amable de Haruno. Takuma pensó que quizás era porque no tenían ni un día de conocerse y tratar tan familiar a un extraño era algo que los shinobi no harían. Si se trataba de una regla a seguir, entonces tenía mucho sentido.

Se levantó sorprendiéndose al instante de sentir el cuerpo totalmente ligero como si hubiera estado bajo una gran presión y ésta, de repente, se hubiera desvanecido; miró hacia donde las dos kunoichis estaban y se preguntó cuánto poder en realidad tenían, porque para que lograran que un vampiro dejara de sentirse cansado (no es que los vampiros nunca se cansaran, sino que podían soportar largas jornadas de trabajo constante por varios días sin sentir los efectos de la fatiga). Lo que quiera que fuera el chakra que usaban resultaba muy benéfico para ellos.

El ruido que Yûki había provocado atrajo, naturalmente, la atención de los cazadores que salieron para ver qué ocurría. Al encontrarse con Zero Kiryû y Kaito Takamiya en compañía de dos mujeres (una de ellas ya conocida por ellos), además de la esposa de Kaname Kuran y uno de sus subordinados y amigos íntimos, sabían que algo no había salido bien. Se apresuraron hacia los dos cazadores para pedir una explicación, pero Zero se negó a decir algo y sólo ordenó que llevaran a la sangre pura a una celda de contención ante las miradas desconcertadas de los presentes. Yûki Kuran nunca debía volver a estar encerrada en una celda, no a menos que quisieran pelea con el Rey de los vampiros.

—Está embarazada. —dijo por toda explicación y las miradas desconcertadas se convirtieron, en su mayoría, en comprensivas.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban entre los cazadores ignoraban que una sangre pura embarazada representaba muchas complicaciones, pero los más viejos sí. Y por eso acataron la orden de Kiryû y llevaron en custodia temporal a Yûki a una celda de contención mientras Zero y Kaito llevaban a Sakura y a Ino con Cross y Yagari. En el camino, muchos cazadores se quedaban viendo a las dos mujeres. El cabello rosa era algo que siempre la hacía destacar entre los demás y Sakura entendía que no debía sentirse incómoda por algunos comentarios dirigidos a éste, empero, lo que si le provocaba que una vena palpitara en su sien era que algunos comentarios no eran apropiadamente adecuados. Y si a ella le iba mal, a Ino no le iba mejor. Comentarios respecto a las rubias era algo a lo que se había enfrentado durante 20 años, sin contar en los que sólo había sido una bebé, pero su altura era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse y que lo señalaran muchos desconocidos las hacía sentirse acorralada.

Takuma miraba entre divertido y molesto como las dos intentaban ignorar todo el barullo a su alrededor, sin poder evitarlo comparó la situación con la que vivían Kaname y Yûki todos los días por ser vampiros del clan Kuran. El asedio resultaba insoportable, pero con la compañía mutua entre ellos dos no era tan malo; Takuma se imaginó que sería lo mismo con Haruno ahora que estaba con alguien igual a ella. Por un instante, Ichijou se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Senri ante la presencia de Ino. ¿Sería de la misma forma que Yûki, Zero, él mismo y todos los nivel E? ¿Diría que la sangre de la rubia también le atraía incluso más que la de Sakura? Luego se preguntó por qué le entusiasmaba la idea de que Shiki llegara a sentir más atracción por Yamanaka que por Haruno. De nuevo, apartó esos pensamientos antes de llegar a una conclusión apresurada donde no quería inmiscuir su amistad con el pelirrojo. No debía apresurarse a aceptar sentimientos que aún no estaban definidos y, como le había dicho Senri, sólo debía aceptar que sentía cierta extraña atracción por ella y que no sentía por Ino.

Antes de llegar a la oficina principal, les interceptó la presencia de Hanabusa. Esto fue extraño para Zero y Kaito, usualmente no se dejaba pasar a un vampiro a las instalaciones de la Asociación a menos de que fuera un caso de extremada importancia, pero no pudieron pedir una explicación ya que Aido les envió una mirada que pedía silencio y discreción, que decía que las explicaciones serían para más tarde y que lo siguieran. Con reticencia, los cazadores aceptaron, notando que también los ojos azules del rubio se tornaron rojos al mismo tiempo que olfateaba el aire con insistencia, pero debían acostumbrarse a eso. La sangre de esas dos volvería loco a cualquier sanguijuela así que sólo debían permanecer alertas para prevenir un posible accidente.

Siguieron a Hanabusa por los pasillos de la Asociación, conforme los recorrían se topaban con menos cazadores y eso no era sorprendente, muy pocos conocían bien toda la estructura e incluso los más viejos no podrían decir con certeza cuantos pasillos, habitaciones secretas y demás habían. Esto sirvió de provecho para Cross, quien con más de 250 años de edad, había memorizado todo; eso fue lo que pensó Zero ya que sólo al demente hombre se le ocurriría citarlos en otro lugar aparte de la oficina central, aunque también hubiera algunas otras razones. Como, por ejemplo, que los clanes de cazadores estuvieran vigilando a Kaien y a Touga para verificar que no mantuvieran contratos ocultos con Kuran o algún otro vampiro, aunque la idea se escuchaba estúpida los cazadores no se arriesgarían a descartarla. También estaba el hecho de que les interesaba conocer las habilidades de las visitantes, ya habían visto la increíble capacidad para curar heridas de Sakura y habían leído (sólo los clanes más viejos) el reporte de su actuación en el Concilio, por lo cual se sintieron impresionados por la capacidad que mostraba una mujer.

La Asociación de Cazadores se distinguía por dos cosas. Una era su gran capacidad de organización y los cazadores tan bien entrenados que trabajaban día y noche por el bienestar de los humanos comunes, pero luego estaba su segunda característica, y si bien era cierto que la Asociación era una organización que admitía tanto a hombres como mujeres, eso no quería decir que no existiera el machismo entre sus miembros. Debido a esto, muchas mujeres cazadoras se las veían mal para tratar de sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de vampiros a los que debía matar y cazadores varones cuya idea de una mujer perfecta era la de una perfecta ama de casa callada y obediente. Las mujeres que querían ejercer la profesión de cazador tenían que pasar por un duro examen de pruebas físicas, psicológicas y sociales. Las primeras eran para asegurar que tenían la fuerza suficiente para entrar a una batalla sin morir al primero golpe. Las segundas constituían un cuadro clínico mental para asegurar que no sucumbieran ante el estrés provocado por los campos de batalla y que no consideraran enamorarse de un vampiro (ésta era una de sus reglas más viejas y anticuadas, pero que seguía vigente). La tercera servía para elegir su puesto dentro de la Asociación de Cazadores; las hijas de clanes _eletto _tenían ciertos privilegios por tratarse de familias con sangre pura de cazador así que los puestos que ocupaban eran de cazadoras principales asignadas para misiones especiales; las _peccatori _tenían algunos problemas, como hijas de clanes mestizos tenían que casarse con un cazador _eletto_ para aspirar a un mejor puesto, pero esto a veces era contraproducente porque sus esposos las obligaban a tomar un papel de ama de casa. Por último, las _usurpatori_, ellas no tenían más problemas que ser las mejores de las mejores, como hijas de un linaje que nada tenía que ver con los cazadores podían desapegarse un poco de las reglas y sólo eran evaluadas por su habilidad, sin embargo, sus pruebas eran más complicadas; esto sucedía porque, al no tener ascendencia cazadora, sus cuerpos no estaban adaptados a combate ni entrenamientos y por eso se veían en situaciones muy peligrosas, las pruebas eran de vida o muerte en algunas ocasiones (6).

Así que sin duda que aparecieran mujeres que poseían tanta habilidad y destreza al igual que sus mejores cazadores hombres, era algo que los alarmaba y sorprendían, y aunque Touga dirigiera el lugar, los viejos cazadores eran similares a los viejos vampiros del Concilio. No tardaría mucho tiempo en darse una confrontación entre Yagari y el consejo de cazadores por la custodia de las dos chicas.

El grupo llegó a donde una puerta de madera de roble rustica tapaba la entrada de lo que era una especie de bodega de armas. Zero la reconoció como la antigua bodega donde se guardaban las primeras armas para matar vampiros, lo sabía porque su padre le había descrito toda la estructura de la Asociación y la memorizó rápido. Sólo a Cross se le ocurriría hacer una junta en un lugar que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Aido abrió con cuidado la puerta y los invitó a pasar mientras miraba detrás para checar que nadie los hubiera seguido, cuando terminó de verificar entró cerrando con el mismo cuidado. Dentro, se encontraban Cross y Yagari en una mesa circular y con cuatro asientos vacíos alrededor. Lo que sorprendió a Sakura fue ver a Kaname sentado al lado de Kaien, impecable como siempre y sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara ataviado con un abrigo de costura fina y color marrón que combinan perfectamente con su anatomía. Al notar la mirada jade sobre él, Kuran desvió sus ojos y suavizó su mirada a modo de saludo que ella correspondió con un asentimiento.

Luego, los ojos borgoña de la Kaname se desviaron a la figura de Ino que se mantenía calmada y lo demostraba en el sonido tan pasivo con el que latía su corazón que lo maravilló totalmente. A parte de él y Takuma no conocía otra persona que pudiera controlarse de esa manera; le daba una idea que esa mujer rubia era alguien de cuidado. Además, los movimientos de ella eran los de una persona segura de sí misma y entrenada para actuar según lo ameritara la situación, como si siempre estuviera alerta, pero siendo shinobi esto no debía de sorprenderlo. Cuando Ino se percató de su mirada el enfrentamiento entre azul y borgoña no se hizo esperar. Kaname intentó penetrar en los pasillos mentales de su cabeza, pero se topó con una fuerte barrera que cubría perfectamente los pensamientos de Yamanaka y no dejaba ir nada de información. Esto asombró ligeramente a Kaname que siempre había podido acceder a la información de las personas por leer su mente, no era una habilidad tan desarrollada como la de Ruka Souen, pero era muy práctica cuando los testigos no querían hablar ante él. Por eso era asombro que una chiquilla presentara barreras mentales que ni un anciano del Concilio podía siquiera repetir. Su estupefacción no pasó desapercibida por Ino cuyos labios se estiraron en una pequeña y burlesca sonrisa, como pillándolo en el acto, pero no dijo nada de momento y Kuran admitió al fin que esa rubia podría darle muchos problemas.

Cross se dirigió hacia Ino de la misma forma que lo hizo con Sakura, luego le invitó a sentarse con tanta amabilidad que ella temió que eso fuera una trampa. Al sentarse todos dio comenzada la reunión. Primero, Ino se presentó obviando los detalles que por ser un shinobi no podía decir y aclarando que ya estaba al tanto de la situación actual. Kaien asintió cuando Ino terminó de hablar y procedió a dar los informes del ataque de la ciudad. Al parecer nadie había resultado herido salvo algunas personas que sólo tenían raspones y pequeños moretones, los locales destruidos no estaba tan mal y las pérdidas por los daños eran de menos de un millón de euros y dado que las Calles de la Moda tenían ganancias de hasta mil millones de euros por mes, eso no significaba nada. Los dueños de los locales no aceptaron el pago de la Asociación explicándoles que el gasto no era mucho y podrían pagarlo sin problemas. Por último, Cross informó que con la aparición de Ino muchos ataques en distintas zonas cercanas de la Ciudad Nightray por lo que grupos enteros de cazadores fueron para asegurar la situación lo mejor que pudieran; el saldo total de vampiros descontrolados ascendía a tres mil, un número bastante alto teniendo en cuenta que tanto la Asociación como el Concilio mantenían registros de cada vampiro que habitaba en el país.

Terminado el informe, Kaien dispuso el diálogo abierto para balancear opciones, con dos chicas con sangre especial en la ciudad los vampiros perderían el control todos los días y necesitaban que los dos bandos se unieran para mantener todo bajo el mejor control posible. Aido fue el primero en hablar, su idea constaba de encerrar al número máximo de vampiros descontrolados, sin embargo, si en un día habían aparecido 3 mil no dudaban que ese número se incrementara posteriormente, así que fue desechada. Kaito propuso que las kunoichis fueran confinadas en la instalaciones de la Academia Cross y que ésta fuera cubierta por una barrera anti-vampiros; sonaba razonable excepto para Sakura e Ino que inmediatamente se pusieron en contra. Kaien tuvo que calmarlas para retomar la reunión. Después habló Takuma cuya idea de crear una barrera alrededor de ellas y mantenerlas con en vigilancia fue más aceptable, incluso Yagari se mostró satisfecho.

—¿Qué tipo de barrera será? —inquirió Ino. Le interesaba saber si esa barrera intervenía con el flujo del chakra en su cuerpo, ya que no sabía que tanto las técnicas de los cazadores se asemejaban a las ninjas como le había dicho Sakura.

—Es un hechizo de control de vampiros, les impide moverse y los electrocuta cuando planean atacar a alguien. —informó Kaito quien recibió una severa mirada de Touga y de Cross, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros—. Pero creo que si lo utilizamos en ustedes el efecto no será el mismo y sólo servirá para su protección.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Kaito-san. —dijo Sakura un poco alterada. Shinobi o no la idea de ser electrocutada no le atraía en lo más mínimo.

—Suena bien. —dijo Zero por primera vez, meditando la opción. Sakura e Ino lo miraron desconcertadas y con una expresión que ordenaba que guardase silencio, pero él las ignoró—. Modificándolo un poco el hechizo debería adaptarse bien y cumplir la función de una barrera.

—Ese _debería_ jode la situación. —masculló Yamanaka cruzando los brazos, no estaba convencida de esto—. ¿Por qué no mejor dejan que nosotras preparemos un ungüento que oculte nuestro olor y así nos evitamos de hechizos eléctricos que nos provoquen daños irreparables?

La mirada de todos los varones presentes le indicó a Ino que no habían pensado en eso. Sakura tuvo que admitir que era gracioso ver a siete hombres, guapos e inteligentes, con una expresión de confusión, no era algo de todos los días, suponía. Ino, por su parte, pensaba que estaba frente a la pandilla de los Nueve Novatos de nuevo; hasta podía jurar que en cualquier momento escucharía un _qué problemático_ de alguno de ellos o el ruido de una bolsa de papas fritas siendo abierta. No podía creerlo, no había pasado ni un día desde que llegó a este mundo y ya extrañaba a sus camaradas.

—Me parece que Yamanaka-san nos ha dejado boquiabiertos. —dijo Kaname, neutral—. No tengo nada en contra de su idea. Les concederé uno de los laboratorios de la Compañía Kuran para que usen todo el material que necesiten, desde luego, lo que hagan estará bajo vigilancia de Kiryû-kun y de uno de mis allegados.

—No tengo problema con eso, Kuran. —dijo Ino. A Aido casi le da un paro cardíaco por la forma tan irrespetuosa de dirigirse a Kaname, pero él le hizo una señal de que guardara la compostura—. Sakura y yo prepararemos el ungüento y ustedes, caballeros, buscarán controlar su sed de sangre, el trabajo no sólo recae en nosotras.

Tras esto, Takuma sonrió avergonzado, realmente ellos sólo les echaron la culpa por su sed a ellas y no habían hecho nada por arreglarlo. Aido estaba rojo de furia por el comentario ¿Cómo se atrevía es mujer a suponer que Kaname tenía la culpa de algo cuando era precisamente su jodida —y deliciosa— sangre la que lo provocaba? Sinceramente, entre la golpeadora de Haruno y la engreída de Yamanaka ya no sabía a cuál elegir, ninguna de las dos ofrecía tregua alguna. Zero, más que sentirse molesto, simplemente pensaba en cómo sería vivir con la versión femenina de Hanabusa a partir de ese momento, no dudaba que Ino fuera igual de escandalosa e impertinente que Aido y eso no le gustaba como sonaba. Ya había aguantado las ganas de asesinarlo por casi cuarenta años (sin contar algunos años en los que estuvo felizmente apartado de su presencia), y ahora se presentaba ante él Ino Yamanaka cuya voz chillona estaba por amenazar sus oídos.

Pero Kaname notó algo más, era una advertencia específicamente para él, de eso estaba seguro. Ino no tenía por qué decirles sobre su sed, pero sus palabras no fueron para que mejoraran su control, no, sus palabras dejaban en claro, por lo menos para él, que no debía acercarse a ellas. El mensaje era: _No te atrevas a acercar tus colmillos a ninguna de nosotras, vampiro._ Casi se formó una sonrisa de reto en sus labios, pero su cara permaneció seria, no debía evidenciar que le estaba comenzando a gustar el juego. Como estratega que era, Kaname no debía dejar llevarse por las emociones que pudieran surgir cuando movía las piezas, el ajedrez era pura estrategia y emocionarse por ganar era lo mismo que reír por nada, algo completamente inservible. Pero ahora se estaba divirtiendo un poco e hiciera lo que hiciera Ino no podría cambiar el hecho de que deseaba beber cada gota de la sangre de esas dos. Más que una necesidad era sólo un capricho.

—Eres una… —masculló Aido, con sus ojos rojizos (ninguno de los vampiros presentes podía hacer que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad por el estado de sed en el que se encontraban) enfocados en la rubia que no se amilanaba ante esto.

—¿Una qué, rubio? —espetó Ino, elevando elegantemente la ceja izquierda.

—¡No me digas rubio, tú también lo eres! —replicó él iracundo.

—¡Claro que lo soy, rubio oxigenado! Y muy orgullosa de serlo. —gritó ella.

—¡Pues yo también estoy orgulloso de ser rubio y natural, rubia fea! —expresó el con voz infantil.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Ino al mismo tiempo que en la de Aido, y sus miradas chocaron con fuerza mientras sus cuerpos estaban tensos y dispuestos a envolverse en una pelea.

—Oh, vamos, todos sabemos que no son rubios naturales. —interrumpió Sakura logrando captar la atención de todos y mucho más la de Ino, quien puso una expresión de duda a lo que ella sólo pudo sonreír con malicia—. Bueno, por lo menos, yo estoy segura que no eres rubia natural, Ino, ya sabes por qué.

Entonces las mejillas de Ino se tornaron de un tono rojizo semejante al cabello de Gaara mientras su boca comenzaba a balbucear palabras que no tenían ningún sentido. En el cuarto, Cross también tenía una expresión similar a la de la rubia, Yagari y Zero sólo bufaron, Takuma trataba de no parecer nervioso por el tema sonriendo, Kaito se preguntaba qué tan amigas eran esas dos y si podía sacar provecho de eso y Aido… no entendió nada. Kaname simplemente no creía que Sakura hubiera dicho algo como eso cuando se apreciaba que no conocía nada al respecto.

—¡Cómo te atreves, frente! —espetó Ino yendo donde Sakura para tomarla de la chaqueta y empezar a zarandearla—. ¡No ventiles cosas mías íntimas frente a un grupo de hombres que no conozco!

—Pero no dije nada malo, Ino-chan. —dijo, con ese tonito que desquiciaba a Ino—. No hay nada de malo en decir la verdad, ¿no?

Un tic saltó en el ojo izquierdo de Ino a la vez que su cara tomaba una expresión desquiciada. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

—Tienes razón, Sakura-chan. —dijo Ino, usando el tono meloso cuando hablaba chillonamente. Sakura sabía que pronto se arrepentiría de haber abierto la boca, pero es que no podía evitar molestar a la rubia, ya era algo natural en ella y además su amistad era así, no importaba si estaban en este mundo o en el mundo shinobi—. Pero te equivocas, querida, te recuerdo que ya te demostré que sí soy rubia natural.

Este comentario provocó que Takuma tosiera brevemente ya sin poder evitar sonrojarse, mientras que a Aido parecía que la iba a dar un paro cardíaco. Takamiya sólo pensaba que le gustaría viajar al mundo shinobi, las mujeres de ese mundo eran de su total agrado. A Kaien casi le salía espuma blanca por la boca aún sin creer que dos señoritas estuvieran hablando de esa manera; Yagari había prendido un cigarrillo sin importarle nada la situación, pues haber impartido clases había propiciado que desarrollara inmunidad con esos comentarios (las chicas de la academia Cross podían ser muy impertinentes a veces).

—Además, eres tú la que no es natural de cabello porque… —comenzó Ino, pero tuvo que esquivar una kunai que Sakura arrojó y que terminó por clavarse en la pared.

—¡Calla! —pidió Sakura con las mejillas rojas (7).

Ino volteó a ver dónde había quedado la kunai y luego, con una sonrisa triunfante, miró Sakura.

—Tú empezaste, frente. —espetó suficiente poniendo las manos en la cadera, pero en un movimiento rápido sacó shuriken y las arrojó con fuerza hacia Haruno, quien las esquivo con gracia.

—No es cierto, cerda. —replicó Haruno soltando una patada que fue esquivada y terminó por pulverizar la mesa.

—¡Alto, por favor! —pidió Kaien atravesándose entre las dos que ya estaban listas para pelear. Ambas se sintieron desorientadas por un momento, pero se percataron de lo que estaban haciendo.

Por un momento, habían creído que estaban en Konoha donde sus peleas eran constante causadas por desacuerdos, en parte por entrenamiento, en parte por su rivalidad, pero siempre terminaban empatadas. Sin embargo, ahora no estaban en Konoha y en este mundo las peleas así no eran algo que se esperaba de las mujeres. Vieron como Aido y Takuma veían la destrozada mesa y a ellas alternadamente, como si no creyeran que todo eso fue obra suya. Kaito y Yagari eran un punto y aparte, ninguno de los dos se mostraba impresionado sino simplemente pensativo y aburrido respectivamente. Kuran se sacudía el polvo y las astillas que habían caído sobre su abrigo, mientras Zero sólo resoplaba.

—Esto… ¿perdón? —musitó Sakura, pero se sintió extraña. Nunca había pedido perdón antes por pelearse con Ino, de hecho ya era una costumbre en su aldea y algunos aldeanos apostaban quien ganaría finalmente.

—Lo sentimos, creo que no nos medimos. —dijo por su parte Ino sintiéndose similar que Sakura. Era tan extraño disculparse por un pelea que tenían todos los días que Yamanaka por fin sintió que no estaba en su aldea y un raro sentimiento de nostalgia la invadía. Antes quería volver a Konoha, pero ahora lo deseaba aún más, quería irse al mundo shinobi donde sus peleas con Sakura no presentaban ninguna molestia para sus compañeros, donde romper una mesa sólo era un costo inferior y no un acto poco apropiado de una señorita.

—Bueno, ya pasó. No obstante, les pido, por favor, que no vuelvan a pelear otra vez. —dijo Kaien, sin percatarse como eso afectó a las dos—. No sé qué tipo de amistad hay entre ustedes dos, pero las peleas nunca son buenas.

_No son pleitos de gatas, Cross, son peleas de entrenamiento (8)._ Eso quiso decir Ino, pero calló. No era una cualidad suya quedarse en silencio y no se sentía bien haciéndolo, pero la situación lo ameritaba y cumplir el objetivo de su misión era importante. Así que sólo bajó la mirada como lo haría una niña que ha sido castigada.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Cross. —dijo Kaito de repente, parado entre las dos kunoichis y poniendo una mano sobre sus cabezas—. Recuerda con son ninjas y para ellas es normal romper mesas y romperse la cara cuando quieran.

Sakura e Ino miraron sorprendidas al cazador que acariciaba sus cabellos y él les correspondió con una ligera sonrisa. Kaito se percató de que el regaño de Kaien había calado profundo en ellas, después de todo, eran shinobis y pelear estaba ya en su naturaleza por lo que regañarlas por algo que ellas hacían todo el día era inadecuado.

—Sí, pero… —quiso decir Kaien, sin embargo la gruesa voz de Toga lo detuvo.

—Ya basta, Kaien, Kaito tiene razón. —arrojó la colilla de cigarro y la apagó en el piso, se levantó y caminó hacia las dos chicas—. Si quieren pelear, peleen, pero recuerden que ahora están en este mundo y si hay destrozos de sus peleas habrá consecuencias.

Ino enarco una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, evaluando lo dicho por el cazador. Sin duda era alguien que se había criado a sangre y balas, y que no titubearía en llevar lo dicho a la práctica. Sakura, sin embargo, comprendía que con eso Toga había indicado a Kaien que guardara silencio y ella lo agradeció internamente, si Cross seguía con su guía de modales en una señorita iba a decir algo que no la pondría en una buena posición.

—Por el momento, se hará lo que dijo Yamanaka-san, —empezó Kaname— con respecto al ungüento me haré cargo para que puedan ocupar uno de los laboratorios de mi compañía. Por todo lo demás, ambas estarán bajo la vigilancia de Kiryû-kun, pero también uno de mis allegados las vigilará.

—No necesito a nadie de tus lamebotas para este trabajo, Kuran. —espetó Zero—. Puedo hacerme cargo de ambas sin problema.

—Puedes ser muy competente, pero lo haré por la seguridad de ellas y de todos los demás. Si en tu insaciable sed por acabar con los vampiros las descuidas sería muy problemático, Kiryû-kun. —respondió Kaname, calmado como siempre logrando que Zero frunciera el ceño.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kuran. —interrumpió Yagari, prendiendo otro cigarrillo—. No importa que tan buen cazador seas, Zero, nunca podrás contra 3 mil nivel E fuera de control.

—¿En serio? —refutó Zero condescendiente. Una sonrisa de reto se extendió por su rostro mientras su mirada adquiría un brillo letal.

No era secreto que Zero Kiryû era el cazador que más vampiros había exterminado desde hace diez mil años, sus números ascendían a un millón y eso era un 70% más que de vampiros exterminados que los de los otros cazadores. No importaba que fuesen diez, cien o miles de ellos, Zero se desharía de ellos porque era su trabajo y porque, muy en el fondo, sabía que no podía dedicarse a otra cosa, no cuando el odio había hecho sucumbir a su corazón.

—Oigan, chicos, no es como si nosotras fuéramos unas damiselas indefensas. —replicó Ino—. No sé por qué diablos insisten tanto en protegernos, pero una cosa debe quedarles clara: No somos débiles. Estoy al tanto de lo que pasó con Sakura en el Concilio, pero les diré que si no fuese porque ella gastó todo su chakra curando a esa niña, habría asesinado a esas dos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Las palabras de Ino provocaron que Aido tragara duro, él ya conocía la fuerza de Sakura y de sólo pensar que podría reducirlo a cenizas en un santiamén.

—Sé que ustedes dos no son débiles, Ino-san. —comentó Takuma, tan amable como siempre—. Es sólo para aliviar tensiones en el Concilio, los ancianos no se fían que los cazadores cumplan con los tratos que se hacen.

—Su política es una mierda, ¿lo saben? —dijo Ino sin tapujos a lo que Ichijou sólo se limitó a reír bajito. Ino suspiró—. Bueno, si no hay más opciones, creo que lo mejor es que nos vigilen de a dos, pero de una vez les digo que el rubio idiota de acá —señaló a Aido— no podrá hacerlo. Su estupidez podría afectarnos.

—¡Oye! Para tu información no soy estúpido, soy muy inteligente. De todos modos, si hay algo que nos afecte es tu estupidez, rubia fea. —pronunció Aido realmente ofendido.

—Lo que digas, idiota.

—Ya, tranquilos. —ahora fue Sakura la que intercedió—. Es mejor lo que se ordenó al principio. Kiryû-san nos vigilará las 24 horas y uno de los allegados de Kaname-san lo hará por algunas horas. Así nadie pierde, ¿verdad?

—Sakura-san tiene razón. Es mejor apegarnos al primer plan. —dijo Kaien, satisfecho—. Hasta que no tengamos los resultados de los análisis y que Ino-san se presente en el Concilio, no podemos hacer algo mejor. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kaname-kun?

—Me parece buena idea. Hoy fue el turno de Takuma, mañana será de Akatsuki. —informó Kaname.

—¡Espléndido! —pronunció Cross con retintín—. Bueno, como ambas se quedaran en la Academia ahora debo de buscar ropa para Ino-san también porque si sale con esas ropas, pensarán que está haciendo cosplay. Los otaku la raptarán pensando que es un personaje de anime, será violada, asesinada y… —la patada de Touga fue lo que detuvo la cháchara oral de Cross.

—Deja de decir tonterías. —profirió—. Y ya vete de aquí, creo que volver a la Asociación hace que empiecen tus delirios.

—¡Eres muy cruel, Yagari-kun! —lloriqueó el director sobando sus posaderas.

—Bien, si todo ha quedado claro me retiro. —dijo Kuran. Luego se dirigió a Sakura y a Ino—. Me da gusto que estés bien, Sakura-san, espero que podamos vernos en otra ocasión sin tener de por medio una situación tan poco delicada como la que ocurrió con mi esposa.

—¿Yûki-san es tu esposa? —pronunció sorprendida. Ahora que lo pensaba, esos dos eran muy parecidos, tanto que podría confundirlos con hermanos.

Kaname asintió.

—Me temo que en su estado actual le fue imposible controlarse, te pido una disculpa en su nombre. —dijo.

—No te preocupes, no tengo nada en contra de ella y si dices que no pudo controlarse por estar embarazada, no la culpo. Aún no conozco bien la fisiología de los vampiros. —pronunció Sakura.

—Qué bien. Ahora, Ino-san, espero que su estancia aquí no presente problemas, procuraré que no se cometan los mismos errores que con Sakura-san en el Concilio. —le informó—. Así como espero que no guarde rencor a mi esposa.

—Tranquilo, lo del Concilio será fácil. Si Sakura pudo yo también puedo. —espetó ella con orgullo—. En cuanto a tu esposa… no la conozco bien así que no puedo opinar al respecto. Dejémoslo en que tuvo un desequilibrio hormonal de toda mujer embarazada, ¿vale?

—Me parece correcto. —concedió Kaname—. Bien, me despido, tengo cosas por hacer en el Concilio, pero antes iré por Yûki. Debe estar pasándola mal aquí.

—Te acompañaré por ella, Kaname-kun. —se ofreció Cross—. Creo que lo mejor es que yo hablé con ella pues Jûri también sufría mucho por la sed cuando estaba embarazada de ustedes dos.

Kaname asintió y junto a su séquito se retiró del lugar para ir por Yûki. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Yagari ordenó a Kaito escoltar a las kunoichis fuera de la Asociación donde un auto, cortesía de Kaname, las esperaría para regresar a la Academia. Zero se mantuvo todo el camino en silencio. Sakura e Ino soportaron de nuevo la ola de miradas y palabras que les eran dirigidas, sin embargo, Takamiya las distrajo platicando de temas agradables.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, un Royce Rolls negro estaba estacionado y un chófer humano les esperaba. Kaito tuvo que admitir que Kuran tenía buen gusto para los autos, y más para los clásicos. Ino miró desencajada el auto y Sakura le explicó qué era y para qué servía. Ino no podía creer que un pedazo de metal como ése pudiese moverse tan rápido como un shinobi, era imposible de creerlo. Cuando se subió pensó que no estaba nada mal la vida que se daban las personas de ahí, los asientos de cuero gris eran suaves y el auto estaba equipado con muchas comodidades. Incluso el chófer era guapo y les informó que había sido contratado exclusivamente para transportarlas a ellas cuando quisieran por órdenes de Kaname.

—Vaya, creo que nos hemos sacado el premio gordo. —musitó Ino al oído de Sakura. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Subieron al auto, Zero iba en el asiento del copiloto y Kaito atrás con las dos chicas charlando amenamente. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Zero estaba más ensimismado que de costumbre, no es que fuera precisamente muy conversador y hablará hasta por los codos, pero se le hacía raro verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, se preguntó sobre qué estaría pensando en ese momento y por qué su rostro parecía tan severo.

El auto se deslizaba con suavidad por las calles de la Ciudad e Ino se entusiasmaba al ver las avenidas repletas de gente y de aparadores llenos de ropa y elegantes objetos que provocaban que sus ojos brillaran con curiosidad; preguntaba a Sakura sobre lo que veía, pero la otra kunoichi no podía contestar todo porque no lo sabía, pero Kaito entraba en su ayuda para explicarlo. Ino estaba maravillada por todo lo que veía y pensaba en las posibilidades que tendría de adentrarse en ese mundo de tiendas lujosas y magníficas antes de regresar a Konoha.

Al llegar a la Academia Cross, Ino quedó asombrada. Había leído algunos libros que relataban escuelas como ésa y le había gustado la idea de ver una antes de morir, pero ahora que la veía se quedó con la boca abierta, era mejor que en los libros. Sakura se rió de su expresión tonta.

—Te ves como un pez dorado. —dijo. Ino le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, cállate.

Sakura rió de nuevo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ino y luego extendió su brazo hacia la escuela.

—Bienvenida a la Academia Cross, Ino. —sonrió Sakura con amabilidad e Ino tuvo que admitir que de entre todas las cosas que le habían sucedido ese día, esto era lo mejor.

Ahora entendía por qué Sakura no quería volver rápidamente a Konoha.

Este mundo te seducía y te intrigaba, y eso la cautivó.

Ino Yamanaka tenía una misión. Traer a Sakura Haruno sana y salva de vuelta a Konoha. Y la cumpliría, pero después de comprar algo en esa tienda de ropa elegante que vio en las calles de Ciudad Nightray.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Bueno, la continuación es ésta, espero que les haya agradado. El próximo capítulo contendrá más cosas, pero me urgía ya que Ino se presentara formalmente.

**(1):** Vale, la idea de un Zero oscuro me atrajo mucho, además siendo un vampiro es obvio que tengo uno xD. Pronto se develará el secreto tras este lado sexy oscuro.

**(2): **Para que lo sepan, sólo le susurró que había medicado a Zero y le pidió que algunas de esas pastillas las guardara para él.

**(3):** Cuando se enteren porque Zero se puso así, me van a matar.

**(4): **¡Tómala, pinche Yûki! En el próximo capítulo se verá más sobre cómo Kaname la regañó y mucho bashing contra ella aunque esté prohibido XD.

**(5):** Ino maduró, sí, sigue teniendo algunas de sus facetas infantiles que tanto me gustan, pero vamos, mi Ino y mi Sakura son dos mujeres maduras que han pasado por muchas cosas difíciles. Así que favoritismos con mis personajes preferidos no va a haber aquí, eh.

**(6):** No es que esto sea verdad, pero veo más cazadores que cazadoras (con la salva excepción de la presidenta de los cazadores en la primera temporada y la mamá de Zero), así que supongo que hay cierto machismo. Por cierto, feministas (si alguna feminista llega a leer mi fic), fuera de aquí y a comentar por otro lado sobre diferencias o igualdades de género, sólo estoy escribiendo un punto de vista. No soy ni machista ni feminista, así que a joder a otra parte que yo sólo escribo un mundo donde no sólo existe mi punto de vista sino muchos, ¿vale?

**(7): **No es lo que creen, es puro doble sentido xD.

**(8):** Imagínense por un momento que son shinobis y que las peleas entre ustedes son normales pues son parte de su entrenamiento y luego van a un mundo donde la normas estipulan que las mujeres deben portarse como unas damas, ¿se siente horrible, verdad?

**Lilith:** Responderé a sus reviews anónimos aquí y a los que tengan cuenta se los responderé en privado. Y también tengo invitados especiales para la felicitación de fin de año. Pero antes los review xD.

**Laura: **Pues no mueras de las ansias, Ino tiene la misma sangre adictiva de Sakura porque no me gusta el cannon-sue. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Brendiita: **Yo también estoy orgullosa de mi gusto por el zerosaku. Pronto se verá qué va a pasar. Ya lo sabrás. Saludos.

**Dulce-chan: **Espero que te guste este capítulo. Sakura e Ino pronto harán de las suyas en ese mundo y pondrán todo patas arriba :3, de eso yo me encargo xD.

**Hocioncan: **Tu Inner es una loquilla xD. Espero que este capítulo provoque tan buenas reacciones como éstas- Kaito seguirá de mañoso, eh. Saludos.

**Val Salas 7: **A lo mejor sí escribiré una escena entre esos dos, después de todo ya son un matrimonio con un hijo. Lo pensaré.

**Jennifferuis: **Pues ya actualice, espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Misaki-mei:** Seth me gusta como personaje, es misterioso y elegante. Ino… bueno, no sñe si tendrá un romance con alguien de VK, eso sólo la trama lo dirá. Trataré de actualizar más veces ahora que me encuentro de vacaciones.

**Guest: **Sí, hay pocos fics crossover buenos, todos son horribles o están en inglés. Concuerdo contigo respecto al final, no sé, me hubiera gustado ver a Zero y a Yûki separados, cada uno por su lado (y Zero con Sayori o con Ruka xD). Saludos.

**Amantedelacomida:** Me encanta escribir sobre Sakura, tanto su faceta de madurez como de su _estupidez_, es un personaje que ofrece mucho por explotar. Cierto, hay pocos fics de ella que respeten su personalidad, pero yo sí trato de hacerlo bien. A mí también me gusta la amistad entre ellas, es como la de Naruto y Sasuke sólo que con más chispas de diversión (?). Saludos.

**Sara:** Lo siento, pero Ino tendrá las mismas cualidades sanguíneas que Sakura. Eso no le quita protagonismo a una si se maneja bien la historia. Pronto aparecerán Naruto y Sasuke pues como tú dices, ellos son muy posesivos con Sakura. Habrá Kaname x Sakura, y Shiki saldrá pronto. No te suicides, vale.

**Ichiru:** Joder, ¿por qué estoy aquí si ya estoy muerto?

**Lilith:** Porque estás frente a una fanática de Harry Potter, FMA y muchos videojuegos donde la muerte no es muerte y te reviví, ¿algún problema con eso ¬¬?

**Ichiru: **No, yo nada más digo u.u…

**Sai:** Me alegra saber que puedo ser partícipe de esto aunque no entiendo por qué las personas piensan que esta época es de felicidad cuando hay más suicidios que en el resto del año ^^.

**Lilith:** Eh… mejor vamos con la felicitación, ¿vale? (los dos asienten)

**Lilith, Ichiru y Sai: ¡**Les deseamos una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo! ¡Y que el año que siga Lilith por fin se comprometa a subir un capítulo por mes!

**Lilith: **¡Esperen un momento! Yo no escribí eso.

**Sai:** Hokage-sama me asignó la misión de hacerlo, por parte de las lectoras.

**Ichiru: **Ya te jodiste.

**Lilith: **Váyanse a la mierda ¬¬.

**Sinceramente, Abel "Lilith" Lacie Kiryû D. Ciffer Uzumaki Kurosaki Potter Thorston Haddock Frost, Ichiru Kiryû y Sai.**

**Sai: **Aclaro que ese no es mi verdadero nombre

**Ichiru: **¿Y cuál es?

**Lilith: **¡No se permite el spoiler!

**Ichiru/Sai:** Okay u.u.


	7. Noche VI

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover: **_Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: (Principales) **_Zero Kiryû x Sakura Haruno. __Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen. _**(Secundarias) **_All Vampire Knight x Sakura Haruno. Zero Kiryû x Sayori Wakaba. Aido Hanabusa x Sayori Wakaba._

**Lilith: **Antes de comenzar, vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza y por este capítulo tan corto (los capítulos anteriores eran de más de 20 mil palabras, así que se entiende la disculpa). Se me fue la inspiración para este fic por andar atareada (¡Gracias Dios del porno por ser fin del semestre!), pero me reuní de valor para sacar adelante el capítulo y este es el resultado. Anticipo que no va a haber muchos momentos ZeroSaku, pero espero que comprendan que los habrá en el siguiente y posiblemente comience a introducir al mundo de los ninjas. Necesitaba escribir este fanfic para ya terminar con la introducción de Ino en la historia y para ir asentando algunas cosas. No dejaré de escribir, en dado caso de que lo haga, y alguien quiera continuar alguna de mis historias, tendré primero que leer minuciosamente su trabajo o puedo simplemente borrar mis historias (para quienes me dicen por Facebook que si dejaré de actualizar, aquí mi respuesta). Sin más que agregar, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Noche Seis**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere"._

Elbert Hubbard.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Sakura ayudó a Ino a prepararse para su primer día de clases. Pasaron la noche hablando sobre todo lo que la chica había vivido en esos tres días, sobre los vampiros y cazadores, sobre su bienvenida en la Academia Cross y su visita al Concilio, principalmente acerca de la última, tenía que conocer bien a sus enemigos. Por su parte, Ino informó sobre las acciones de sus amigos cuando ella desapareció. Naruto ordenó a sus amigos más cercanos buscar a Sakura Haruno, él mismo se hubiera unido a la búsqueda si no fuese porque era el Hokage y no podía salir de la aldea con facilidad. Todos sus amigos la buscaban, incluso Karin, Yugo y Suigetsu ayudaron. Naruto había pedido ayuda Gaara, aunque de forma muy discreta. A pesar de ser una época de paz en el mundo shinobi quedaban personas que no asimilaban el cambio y renegaban del nuevo régimen causando de pequeños a grandes estragos. Por lo que se debía ir con cuidado. El Kazekage mandó a un grupo de jounin especializados en búsqueda para ayudar.<p>

El equipo Ino-Shika-Chou había sido enviado a la zona que ella tuvo que haber usado para llegar con el señor Feudal del país de Fuego. Shikamaru decidió que debían separarse para cubrir más terreno. Fue así como ella llegó al punto donde Sakura había sido transportada. Después de eso, Ino la vio peleando contra los vampiros y decidió intervenir.

Dejando todo claro, ellas idearon varios planes por si la situación cambiaba drásticamente. Por ahora, Sakura le proporcionó a Ino el uniforme de la Academia. Ino también tuvo problemas con la talla, pues la falda le quedaba demasiado corta así que tuvo que recurrir a ponerse medias que cubrieran sus piernas. No era su estilo, pero era mejor que mostrar de más. Cuando ambas acabaron de arreglarse, bajaron a desayunar los platillos que el director les había preparado. Sakura se sorprendió al encontrar a Zero despierto tan temprano y con el semblante más relajado. La medicina que le dio estaba teniendo el efecto deseado.

—Espero que hayas descansado bien, Ino-san —le dijo Cross con amabilidad. La rubia asintió con solemnidad—. No quiero sonar duro, pero hay una agenda que cumplir el día de hoy para ti.

Ino le prestó atención mientras devoraba la fruta fresca de su ensalada. Al llegar a ese mundo, Sakura tuvo que presentarse en el Concilio, así que suponía que ella haría lo mismo.

—Tu presencia aquí fue inesperada, igual que la de Sakura-san. Así que medio mundo anda alborotado —intentó bromear, pero nadie rió—. Como sea, es necesario que se hagan las cosas pertinentes, por lo que alguien vendrá por ti antes de acabar las clases y te llevará al Concilio para una reunión con los ancianos y para que nos proveas de una muestra de sangre.

—¿No iré con ella? —quiso saber Sakura. Le preocupaba que Ino tuviera que pasar por la misma prueba que realizó, aunque sabía que Ino podía gastar su chakra sin tantas consecuencias.

—Lo siento, Sakura-san, pero fue muy difícil para Kaname-kun calmar a los vampiros cuando tú estuviste ahí —le informó Kaien—. No queremos tentar a la suerte al llevar dos chicas con sangre especial.

Sakura asintió con comprensión.

—Te escoltarán dos personas —siguió Cross—. Kaito-kun y Aido-kun. Sé que habíamos quedado sobre que sería el turno de Kain-san para el trabajo de hoy, pero él tuvo que atender otros asuntos urgentes.

Ino puso una mueca de asco ante la mención de esos dos.

—¿Está bromeando, verdad? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo, pensando que Kaien lo estaba haciendo a propósito. El director negó con una simpática sonrisa—. ¡No me joda! ¿Por qué tengo que ir con el imbécil egocéntrico y con el rubio tarado?

Kaien le miró con los ojos desorbitados ante su exuberante vocabulario, pero Ino no estaba para delicadezas. Sakura le chistó que se callara, pero fue ignorada.

—Usted quiere iniciar una pelea aquí, Cross —le dijo ella, con una sonrisa mordaz—. Quedó claro que no me llevó bien con ninguno de esos dos. Sakura podrá ser la niña bien portada que es, pero yo no toleraré que un par de zopencos me lleven a una reunión con las sanguijuelas.

Sakura la miró ofendida, ella no era una niña buena, simplemente le gustaba seguir las normas, lo que resultaba difícil siendo un miembro del equipo 7. Siempre se metían en problemas, incluso cuando Naruto era el Hokage, Sasuke un Anbu del más alto nivel y Sai el Capitán del equipo de infiltración Anbu, también Yamato y Kakashi completaban la ecuación para el desastre. Zero sintió simpatía por esa rubia, la simpatía que nace al escuchar que alguien insulta a quienes te sacan de quicio. Cross, por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, esperaba de las chicas modales adecuados, y ciertamente, no un vocabulario tan florido.

—Piensa en esto como una misión con Kiba y Lee-san como equipo —intervino Sakura sabiendo que eso bastaría para que aceptara.

Ino frunció su boca con desagrado. Las misiones con esos dos eran un infierno pues tenía que soportar al amante de los perros con sus absurdos temas de conversación, y al nuevo maestro de la llama de la juventud, que no paraba de hablar sobre las muchas citas que había conseguido actualmente (admitía que Lee se había puesto bastante guapo con los años).

—Te odio —espetó finalmente dándole un mordisco brusco a un pedazo de manzana. Sakura sonrió victoriosa.

Cross no comprendió bien de que estaban hablando, pero al parecer Sakura la convenció de algún modo.

Sin más cosas por tratar, terminaron el desayuno para dirigirse a clases. En el camino, las inquisitivas miradas del alumnado de la Academia asediaban las figuras de la dos kunoichis. Sakura se había sentido un tanto incómoda al principio, pero la sonrisa egocéntrica de Ino al ser el centro de atención le provocó gracia y pudo olvidar lo demás. Iniciaron una conversación trivial, procurando no tocar un tema sobre su aldea. Por suerte, las tiendas de ropa que Ino vio en el recorrido en el Royce Rolls, sirvieron como buen tópico de charla.

Al llegar al salón de clases, los varones enfocaron su atención en las dos nuevas estudiantes para disgusto de las demás chicas. Zero tuvo que poner orden y comenzar la clase de literatura y letras clásicas y modernas. Sakura se sentó junto a Ino frente a Takushi y a Ichika, quienes la saludaron con un movimiento de mano. Al igual que Sakura, Ino no presentó problemas para comprender la lección. De hecho, ambas chicas se destacaron en sus análisis de cada lectura y cada autor que Zero presentaba, aunque no los conocieran, les bastaba leer un poco para comprenderlos.

Terminando la clase de literatura, pasaron a cálculo donde se desató una batalla épica entre Sakura, Ino y Senichi. Sakura e Ichika eran inteligentes y las matemáticas eran sencillas para ellas, pero Ino era competitiva, por lo que no se quedaría atrás. Fue una clase exhaustiva que terminó cuando las tres entregaron al mismo tiempo las hojas de ejercicio que Zero les había dado. Luego inició el receso dándoles un respiro a los estudiantes.

—¡Guau! De Haruno ya me estaba acostumbrando a que fuera una cerebrito, pero no creí que tú también lo fueras —le dijo Kaze, meciéndose en su asiento—. Eso significa que eres una magnificencia en deportes como ella.

Ino se encogió de hombros con modestia, pero por dentro estaba halagada.

Su charla fue interrumpida por la presencia de varios chicos que rodearon el lugar que las kunoichis ocupaban. Uno de ellos, un sujeto alto y delgado, de grácil rostro, cabellos negros y ojos azules parecía ser el líder pues se acercó más que los demás.

—Espero que se sientan bienvenidas a esta humilde escuela, queridas señoritas —dijo con voz que pretendía sonar caballerosa y terminó en un tono molesto y meloso—. Mi nombre es Satoru, y me gustaría poder darles un tour por los alrededores a tan bellas damas.

—Paso —fue la simple respuesta de Ino que se concentró en un libro para ignorar al tipo.

—Soy prefecta, ya conozco los alrededores —se excusó Sakura—. Así que deniego tu propuesta.

Satoru frunció el ceño, esas respuestas no las esperaba. No se daría por vencido, era uno de los chicos más populares en Cross y no dejaría que su reputación quedara mal sólo por dos chicas nuevas. Puso su atención sobre Sakura el primer día e intentó varias ocasiones acercársele, pero la constante vigilancia de Kiryû imposibilitaba su plan, así que quiso probar suerte en el viaje escolar, sólo que el ataque masivo de vampiros arruinó todo de nuevo. Luego vio una nueva oportunidad en Ino Yamanaka, al parecer esas dos eran amigas y tratándose de novatas podía fingir ayudarlas a dar un recorrido por la Academia, así podría sacar a lucir sus mejores dotes de seducción.

—Oh, vamos, no sean tímidas —les dijo, tomando a cada una por el hombro sin notar como se tensaban y lo miraban de reojo en forma amenazante—. Les prometo que la pasaran bien.

—Dije que paso —Ino tomó la mano sobre su hombro tronando varios dedos de su dueño con un apretón.

—Soy prefecta —repitió Sakura, agarró la otra mano para propinarle un apretón que lastimó todos los dedos y la palma.

El grito de dolor de Satoru pudo haber sido escuchado hasta el Concilio. Sus amigos alcahuetes tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería entre angustiosos gritos que juraban venganza. Kaze soltó una carcajada en cuanto Satoru desapareció de escena.

—Ustedes son de temer —fue lo único que dijo Ichika, en su cara impasible se podía vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se lo merecía por imbécil —dijo Ino hojeando el libro sin leerlo realmente.

Sakura asintió afirmativamente. Aunque ese chico tenía suerte, pues si estuvieran en Konoha, Naruto y Sasuke se encargarían de cualquier tipo que intentara acercársele demasiado; ella pensaba que exageraban, pero ellos replicaban que era por su bien, porque no deseaban que terminara junto a un inútil. Ellos lo hubiera dejado en un estado lamentable y con un trauma de por vida.

—Yamanaka, es hora —Zero intervino.

Ino se sorprendió, no había podido detectar su presencia hasta que habló y eso que estaba en constante vigilancia. Supo que tenía que estar más atenta. Si Zero se pudo acercar tanto sin que lo percibiera, no quería saber qué pasaría si eso le sucedía en el Concilio. Se levantó sin ceremonia de su asiento, disculpándose con las dos chicas que acaba de conocer. Sakura le imitó bajo la severa mirada de Zero que le pedía quedarse, pero no lo haría. No podía ir con Ino, así que se aseguraría de llevarla bien hasta el auto. Uno de sus planes para sobrevivir era mantenerse juntas el mayor tiempo posible.

Zero llevó a ambas kunoichis al mismo sitio donde Sakura había subido a la limosina aquella vez, pero en esta ocasión eran las figuras de Aido y Takamiya quienes esperaban. Ino trató con éxito de no mostrar una mueca desdeñosa pues no quería dar la impresión de que esos dos le molestaban, quería mantenerse lo más neutral posible y terminar con eso rápido.

—Hola, Zero —le saludó Kaito con un simple gesto con la mano. Luego se enfocó en la mujer de ojos verdes, mostrando una expresión más relajada que de costumbre—. Hola, Sakura, tan guapa como siempre.

—Hola a ti también, Kaito-san —dijo Sakura, controlando mejor su sonrojo y sonriendo con gentileza. Ella miró después a Aido, haciendo una reverencia corta—. Aido-san.

—Haruno —se limitó a contestar el rubio, se notaba que no olvidaba el golpe de su primer encuentro. Aido hizo un mohín despectivo al mirar a Ino—. Parece que ya es noche de brujas.

—Parece que es noche de imbéciles —respondió Ino, mordaz. Se paró frente a Aido con las manos sobre las caderas, y se pudo notar la diferencia de alturas, ella era más alta por diez centímetros. Una venita sobresalió de la frente del rubio no sólo por el insulto sino también por esa diferencia—. Si no tienes insultos que utilicen más cerebro, no me hagas perder mi tiempo, rubio oxigenado.

—El único que pierde el tiempo aquí, soy yo, rubia fea —ahora fue en la frente de Ino donde saltó una vena—. No creo que alguien de mi estatus debe encargarse de una chica tan problemática y fea como tú, pero son órdenes de Kaname-sama y yo las seguiré sin chistar.

Ino se había quedado en silencio al escuchar _esa_ palabra mencionada por Aido. Rayos, debía de estar melancólica de verdad para extrañar eso con un solo día de estar fuera. Sakura fue la única que se dio cuenta del cambio de semblante de Ino, y sintió empatía por su amiga. Ella también extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, a pesar de ser unos cabezas duras que se metían en problemas.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo —cortó Zero, con tono seco.

—Tan de buen humor con siempre —ironizó Kaito abriéndola la puerta e indicándole a Ino que entrara—. Pero antes de hacerlo, tengo que informarte algo, Zero.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Hay un cambio en el itinerario —empezó Kaito—. Kaname y Touga decidieron que era mejor que ellas prepararan el bálsamo para ocultar el olor de su sangre antes de ir al Concilio.

Zero levantó una ceja, intrigado.

—Al parecer, los perros viejos del Consejo quieren entrevistar a las dos al mismo tiempo para evitar una conspiración —siguió Kaito, en su tono se podía apreciar lo estúpido que consideraba la paranoia de esos vampiros.

—¿Conspiración? —Zero resopló con burla—. Sus excusas cada vez son más idiotas.

—Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, Kiryû —interrumpió Aido ganando la atención de los dos cazadores—. A excepción de Seiren y de Kain-san, los demás ancianos están movilizándose por su cuenta. Barragán y Luze son los principales sospechosos. Akatsuki no pudo venir porque Kaname-sama le ordenó mantener vigiladas las empresas de esos dos.

—¿Es decir que somos la manzana de la discordia entre dos bandos? —inquirió Ino.

—Creí que eso había quedado claro ayer en la junta, cariño —le respondió Kaito, logrando que ella le fulminara con la mirada—. Ustedes dos ahora son el bien más preciado de vampiros y cazadores.

—No somos bienes —espetó Sakura, con firmeza—. Somos personas que también tienen voz para decir que ninguno de los dos bandos posee el derecho para decidir sobre nosotras.

—No era mi intención decirlo de ese modo —rectificó Kaito, sabiendo que había metido la pata, pero dada su habitual forma directa de hablar decidió que no debía disculpar tanto—. Lo que quise decir es que estarán en muchos aprietos de ahora en adelante.

—No me digas —soltó Ino con ironía—. Di algo que no sepamos, _cariño_, somos ninjas y hasta donde sé siempre estamos metidas en peleas. Esto no representa ningún peligro para nosotras, es un simple obstáculo que superaremos.

Tanto la mirada zafiro de Ino, como la jade de Sakura emitieron un brillo lleno de determinación y confianza que los varones encontraron fascinante y atractivo. Zero ya había visto eso en Sakura, esa determinación de una persona que ha enfrentado diversos retos y ha salido victoriosa. La clase de determinación que encontraba atractiva, porque le recordaba a un par de pupilas ocre que había amado hace tantos años. Con la discusión zanjada, ambas kunoichis partieron en el auto. Kaito le dijo a Zero que otro maestro lo supliría para la última hora de clase, un tipo raro que era un ex cazador, y a ambas kunoichis les dijo que dentro del auto encontrarían el equipo necesario para preparar el bálsamo, Kaname y Touga habían pensado en todo. El pergamino que contenía el hacha de Sakura también estaba ahí, más otra arma que Cross había conseguido para Ino. Se trataba de Artemis y ella sería su portadora para su defensa.

—Así que esto es un arma anti-vampiros —dijo Ino, jugueteando con la guadaña en su forma sellada. Luego dirigió la punta de Artemis al cuello de Aido con amenaza, éste tragó en seco—. Tranquilo, rubio, esto es sólo para vampiros malos.

Durante el viaje, Sakura e Ino usaron los utensilios para preparar el bálsamo, primero consiguieron los ingredientes en sus propios botiquines de emergencia y luego los molieron para mezclarlos entre sí. El automóvil se movía rápido sin mucho movimiento interior, por lo cual pudieron realizar el trabajo sin tantos problemas. Los tres hombres veían impresionados la labor de las dos kunoichis, ambas movían las manos velozmente y musitaban palabras poco entendibles para discutir que ingrediente era mejor.

El olor de ambas dentro del Royce Rolls estaba demasiado concentrado, incluso con las ventanas abiertas, los vampiros eran afectados por ello. Zero y Hanabusa tenían los ojos rojos y los colmillos asomándose por entre los labios, con la vista fija en ellas dos, parecían dos cazadores en busca de su presa. Kaito tuvo que prepararse para lo peor, sabía de antemano que el viaje no sería fácil.

—¡Listo! —anunció Sakura, con una sonrisa mostrando dos frascos llenos de una sustancia viscosa color blanco que no poseía olor, pudieron notar los vampiros presentes.

—Son rápidas, en verdad —concedió Kaito.

—Claro, somos shinobis de Konoha —dijo Ino, con orgullo.

—Bien, ¿y qué esperan para usarlo? —dijo Aido, con impaciencia.

Sakura e Ino se miraron entre sí y suspiraron.

—Esto es un bálsamo corporal —dijo Sakura, deseando que entendieran con eso.

Para su mala suerte, los varones no comprendieron qué era lo que quería decir. Ella resopló con frustración, pero Ino fue la que intervino.

—Que para que funcione debemos usarlo en TODO el cuerpo, idiotas —dijo con sutileza.

Cuando la chispa de intuición invadió el cerebro de los presentes, tuvieron varias reacciones. Las mejillas de Aido se colorearon de rojo, Kaito tenía la mirada perdida en una fantasía que incluía a las dos chicas poniéndose el bálsamo de una forma nada seria. Zero, por su parte, estaba neutral, conocía de sobra la anatomía femenina como para perder el tiempo en fantasías y en sonrojos estúpidos.

—Cuando lleguemos al Concilio, saldremos nosotros y ustedes lo podrán usar —les dijo Kaito. Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sakura e Ino se entretuvieron entonces viendo los aparadores de las tiendas de la Ciudad Nightray. Ino preguntaba por las tiendas de ropa, las de artículos de belleza y las de curiosidades. Haruno sólo pudo contestar sobre la ropa, debido al incidente con los vampiros, no había podido dar el tour completo por la ciudad. Ino se dio cuenta de inmediato cuando comenzaban a acercarse al Concilio, las calles estaban más vacías y podía percibirse cierta tensión en los alrededores. Al ver al portón de metal del Concilio de Vampiros desde el auto, Ino sintió que tenía un deja vú, una sensación similar a cuando había estado atrapada en el Tsukiyomi infinito, algo en verdad escalofriante.

Los tres hombres salieron del auto para darles privacidad para que pudieran usar el bálsamo. El chofer del Royce Rolls también salió, les guiñó un ojo a las chicas asegurándoles que no dejaría que ninguno de los jóvenes las espiara.

—Creo que no será necesario —comentó Ino, siguiendo el juego—. Si lo hacen, los mataremos.

—Nadie quiere ver tu cuerpo, rubia fea —dijo Aido con desprecio. Ino hizo un gesto de indignación.

—Pues te lo pierdes, tarado —respondió.

Los vidrios de la limosina era polarizados, por lo cual no se veía nada desde el exterior, ambas chicas pudieron quitarse la ropa sin tener que preocuparse por miradas curiosas. Ino aprovechó la oportunidad para ver el estado de las cicatrices de Haruno, no por nada era una ninja médico, había detectado con rapidez que las heridas habían sangrado no hace poco. Al parecer, Sakura sí desgastó su chakra en esa asamblea, porque siempre había mantenido las hemorragias bajo control. Esos ancianos tenían mucha suerte, pensó ella, porque si Naruto y Sasuke hubieran visto lo que le hicieron a su compañera, ya no habría ni ancianos ni Concilio de Vampiros.

—¿Te sigue creciendo el pecho, frente? —le preguntó para aligerar el ambiente, sabía que no se sentía bien mostrando sus cicatrices a las personas, incluso con ella.

—Ya no, por suerte —informó Sakura, aplicando el bálsamo en la cicatriz del pecho. Había terminado con los brazos y piernas, pero debía tener especial cuidado en sus heridas—. No sé por qué envidiaba tanto a Tsunade-sama, la verdad es molesto.

—Tsunade-sama hizo bien al enseñarte cómo pelear con pechos de ese tamaño —Ino ya casi terminaba, sólo le faltaba la cara, vio como Sakura intentaba embarrarse la sustancia en la espalda, suspiró abatida. Sin importarle nada, tomó un poco del bálsamo y se acercó a Sakura, aplicándolo sobre su herida.

Sakura se sobresaltó, no estaba acostumbrada a que tocaran esas partes, porque no permitía tal contacto. Pero Ino era un tema diferente, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, se preocupaba por Sakura, quería que confiara en ella.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña, Sakura —le dijo Ino, terminado de aplicar el ungüento—. Estas heridas no son un recuerdo doloroso nada más, son la prueba de que has escapado de una muerte segura y que eres una mujer fuerte.

—Lo sé —contestó con lentitud, pasando una mano sobre su hombro para tocar el inicio de la cicatriz de su espalda—. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que las vean.

—Eso debes decirlo cuando sea un desconocido, yo soy tu mejor amiga desde la infancia, ¿no? —Ino le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo—. Aunque odio admitirlo, aun con esas cicatrices traes de cabeza al Hokage más impredecible de la historia ninja, eh.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un suave rosa, intentó que Ino no lo notara haciendo un gesto con la mano, desestimando las cosas, pero sabía que era en vano. Ino no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—Vamos, sé que te gusta —le pinchó una mejilla con el dedo índice—. No te culpo, ¿sabes? Naruto se ha puesto muy guapo con los años, supongo que lo heredo del Cuarto. Él era un hombre muy atractivo, también.

—¡Ino! —reprochó Sakura con la mejillas encendidas al doble. La rubia soltó una carcajada abierta, encantada de provocar esas caras en ella—. Sabes muy bien que sólo somos amigos, lo decidimos hace dos años, que nuestra relación sería amistosa.

—¡Claro que lo sé, frente! Pero debes admitir que es muy tentador y difícil ser amigos cuando el chico en cuestión es sexy a morir —rió Ino.

—Parece que la que va en busca de él, eres tú, no yo, cerda —le regresó Sakura con una sonrisa ladina.

Fue el turno de Ino de sonrojarse.

—Oh, arruinas las bromas como siempre —dijo al fin, volteando para vestirse. Sakura se sintió de nuevo victoriosa, sabía cómo manejar el humor de Ino con facilidad.

Cuando salieron del Royce Rolls negro, el olor de ambas había sido cubierto en su totalidad, ahora el aroma a bosque y días lluviosos impregnaba su piel, dejando al de su suculenta sangre en segundo lugar. Ino se topó con la fachada del Concilio y frunció el ceño.

—Necesitan un decorador de exteriores urgentemente —musitó para que sólo Sakura le escuchara.

—Y tú un nuevo tinte para el cabello, se te ven las raíces negras, rubia fea —respondió Hanabusa en un murmulló que Ino logró oír.

Ella se acercó un poco a Hanabusa, con sutileza estiró su mano hasta tocar una de las tiernas nalgas y darles un apretón poderoso que le crispó los nervios al otro.

—Si dices algo más, me las vas a pagar —le amenazó con una sonrisita aplicando más fuerza sobre la tierna carne.

Ino lo soltó cuando estuvo segura de que no diría algo más, se fue donde Sakura sólo la veía con una interrogante en el rostro, sin comprender por qué parecía tan feliz. Hanabusa pensó que las mujeres del mundo shinobi debían de ser de temer, pues en su mundo ninguna chica le había golpeado como lo hizo Sakura, tampoco le habían tomado del trasero como Ino, así tan fácil y libremente, como si no tuvieran pena. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor ¿por qué deberían tener vergüenza de sus acciones? El mundo era diferente, pero ellas seguían teniendo los mismos hábitos y pensamientos, así que no podían notar que lo que era inapropiado en un mundo, en el suyo tal vez no lo era. Con ese pensamiento zanjó el asunto de las raras chicas, ya tendría más tiempo para reflexionarlo con calma, sin tenerlas tan cerca, así que se dedicó a abrir la puerta de metal de la misma forma que lo había hecho Takuma.

Entraron caminando con lentitud, Sakura e Ino iban flaqueadas por Zero y Kaito, respectivamente. Aido iba al frente del grupo, como guía. Esta ocasión, había vampiros de la nobleza esparcidos en los jardines antes de entrar al edificio principal, que las miraban con interés sin disimular y murmuraban cosas en idiomas desconocidos cuando pasaban frente a ellos. Al llegar la puerta principal, el mismo sirviente vampiro abrió dándoles una reverencia al pasar, pero manteniendo la mirada baja, consciente de la muerte segura que le daría Zero si veía a Sakura como la primera vez.

Haruno notó que las cosas en ese lugar habían cambiado, los muebles no eran los mismos, los cuadros de pinturas eran otros, la alfombra había sido sustituida también. Kaze le había hablado sobre la pomposidad y excentricidad de los vampiros, sobre las inmensas fortunas que cada clan amasaba con los años y como lo desperdiciaban comprando demasiadas cosas, así que si los clanes vampiros se concentraba en el Concilio, era muy obvio que despilfarraran grandes sumas de dinero en decoración de interiores. Eso era muy estúpido, pensaba Sakura, comprendía que las personas cambiaran la decoración algunas veces, pero no a los dos días.

Conforme se acercaban, la presencia de los vampiros aumentaba, decenas de monstruos con apariencia humana y vestidos con prendas elegantes, olfateaban tratando de encontrar el dulce y adictivo aroma de la sangre especial, se decepcionaron cuando no lo hallaron. Las kunoichis sonrieron con suficiencia, orgullosas de su trabajo, caminaron erguidas y mostrando confianza en cada uno de sus pasos. Los vampiros más osados se acercaban con cautela para verificar cómo habían cubierto el olor, pero Kaito y Zero interrumpieron su avance.

Llegaron al centro del Concilio con sus grandes escaleras revestidas con alfombra persa color arena, como la vez anterior, los vampiros se asomaban para ver a las dos kunoichis, pero se iban decepcionados de no encontrar el aroma atrayente de la sangre.

—Tomen esa, sanguijuelas —susurró Ino con tono divertido.

Aido guió al grupo a una sala de conferencias diferente a la que había llevado a Sakura. Una puerta de madera de sauco era la entrada para que sea realizara la segunda entrevista.

—Ellas entraran solas, nosotros estaremos en la tarima junto a Kaname-sama y los demás ancianos —informó Hanabusa—. Hay otro punto por decir, en la asamblea de hoy habrán dos sangre puras más aparte de Hiou-sama. Son Touma-sama y Ougi-sama.

—Eso suena bien para mí —dijo Kaito—. Es momento de dejarlas solas, chicas, muéstrenle a esos tipos de qué están hechas.

—Gracias, Kaito-san —pronunció Sakura con su mejor sonrisa.

—De eso puedes estar seguro, Takamiya —Ino mostró su cara más decidida.

Kaito no pudo evitar compartir su entusiasmo, acarició los cabellos de cada una y siguió a Aido para tomar el lugar en esa entrevista. Zero no les dijo nada, conocía lo suficiente la capacidad de esas dos para saber que podían hacerlo con o sin sus palabras de apoyo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Sakura, justo al mismo tiempo que ella, creando una conexión entre dos mundos de tonalidades lilas y verdes que provocó una revolución en su interior que pasó desapercibida por él. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Sakura le dedicó una última sonrisa que dejó una cálida sensación de nostalgia recorriera su cuerpo. Zero no quería decir que era la misma sonrisa de _ella_, porque nunca sería así, sino que daba la misma impresión que cuando Sayori murió ese día, como si jamás la volviera a ver de nuevo.

Zero meneó la cabeza ligeramente, inquieto de sentir eso por una persona que apenas conocía y en la cual no confiaba con plenitud, aunque confiaba en que Sakura no se metería en problemas por cuenta propia (más bien, los problemas parecían encontrarla), sus acciones le decían que era una mujer competente y sincera. Si decidiera confiar en alguien, empezaría por ella, en los pocos días de interacción, le demostró que tal vez —y sólo tal vez— podía ganarse su confianza por completo. Dejó sus pensamientos para después, siguió a Hanabusa y a Kaito y se colocó en el lugar asignado.

Las shinobi entraron al cuarto de conferencias, ésta tenía seis paredes y una cúpula de cristal que cubría el techo. Como antes, estaba una tarima con cómodas sillas cubiertas de terciopelo negro en las que se encontraba, Kaname, Hanabi Hiou y los siete concejales. Ahí estaban Victoria Aido, Tracey Touya, Laura Souen, Seiren, Luze Shirahoshi y Barrabas Black. Dos hombres más ocupaban lugar junto a Hanabi, uno tenía los cabellos negros y los ojos azules y el otro era rubio con las pupilas nacaradas. Se detuvieron justo en medio. Sakura buscó por un momento a Zero y a Kaito, los encontró cerca del asiento de Kazuo Kain, junto a Aido y a otro tipo, suponía que ese debía ser Akatsuki, se parecía mucho a su padre y a Luke.

—Sean bienvenidas, Sakura-san, Yamanaka-san —empezó Kaname, estaba vestido con un pantalón formal color negro y una camisa gris y una cazadora de corte formal color azul. Se veía imponente sentado con la pierna cruzada y la espalda erguida, mostrando su fina educación—. Creo que has sido informada sobre los nombres de cada miembro del Consejo por tu compañera, así que sólo introduciré a dos miembros más.

El primero de ellos, el joven de cabellos negros despeinados y ojos azules, suspiró con apatía antes de presentarse.

—Soy Tooru Touma, décimo primer líder del Clan Touma —su tono era arrastrado y forzado, como si hubiese sido obligado a asistir ahí—. Estoy aquí en calidad de testigo.

Ino se sorprendió de que ese joven apuesto y de aparentes catorce años fuera líder de todo un clan. Ella era la actual líder de la familia Yamanaka debido a la muerte de su padre en la Cuarta Guerra shinobi, así que decidió dejar la sorpresa de lado. El siguiente en presentarse fue un hombre de aparentes 25 años, los cabellos rubios caían con suavidad sobre sus hombros y su rostro lucía una sonrisa cansada, sus ojos nacarados carecían de vida e iba vestido tan formal como Kaname.

—Mi nombre es Hiro Ougi, quinto líder del Clan Ougi. Estoy aquí también como testigo —su voz… ambas pudieron percibir el cansancio, como si cada palabra fuera pronunciada con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Sakura no conocía mucho acerca de las historias de cada vampiro de sangre pura, Ino tampoco, lo poco que sabían era por medio de efímeras charlas con Kaze. La chica cazadora les había contado que los sangre pura eran los únicos seres que podían vivir por años, sin que el tiempo mermaba su apariencia.

«_Qué lejano se oye eso__»_, sin quererlo, las dos chicas lo pensaron simultáneamente.

Una vida tan larga como ésa debía estar llena de experiencias fascinantes, de miles de emociones, de vistas panorámicas asombrosas y de muchas personas que hayan conocido; se imaginaban sus propias vidas, todas sus experiencias multiplicadas por mil llevadas hasta el infinito y sólo podían vislumbrar un poco de toda esa magnificencia. Se escucha maravilloso ¿Cuántas posibilidades no se les abrían con una vida eterna? ¿Cuántas cosas no habrían visto? ¿Cuántas personas perderían en todo ese tiempo? ¿Cuántas alegrías, decepciones, risas, lágrimas habrían vivido? ¿Cuántas veces se habrían despertado deseando morir para acabar con su vida? Ninguna de las dos podía siquiera comprenderlo. Sí, sería maravilloso tener una vida eterna, pero también muy aterrador. Algo muy, muy aterrador.

—Estamos aquí para continuar con la junta de hace unos días. Comenzaremos por una ronda de preguntas como la ocasión anterior —dijo Kaname.

Victoria Aido levantó la mano para comenzar, Kuran concedió el turno con un asentimiento. Victoria se irguió más en su lugar, levantando la barbilla con altanería y mirando con superioridad a las dos chicas.

—Me gustaría saber que cargos ostenta la nueva chica —pidió, su tono se le hizo insoportable a Ino, pero mantuvo su rostro impasible—. Sabemos que Haruno es una especie de médico y una _ninja_ con ciertas habilidades de combate, pero de ti nada sabemos.

Ino quiso abofetear a Victoria por atreverse a hablar de esa forma de los shinobi, como si no fuesen más que una bola de personas con algunas destrezas.

—Soy Ino Yamanaka, médico ninja con algunas habilidades de combate, como lo señalaste —Ino habló con seriedad, pero evitando los formalismos. Esa mujer no se los merecía y Victoria se dio cuenta porque hizo una mueca furiosa.

Antes de que la dama Aido pudiera replicar algo, Luze pidió la palabra.

—¿Una ninja médico? —se escucha emocionado. Ino identificó entonces al tipo que Sakura le había descrito. Ese maldito que había hecho sufrir a la pequeña para valorar su destreza médica—. Igual que Sakura-san ¡Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso!

Sakura tuvo miedo al pensar que podría hacer pasar a Ino por una prueba similar a la de ella. Mordió su lengua para evitar que su expresión se deformara en rabia, no quería dar ningún indicio a Luze.

—Hoy no harás una prueba como la que hizo Sakura-san. Los cazadores ha mantenido los ataques a las personas bajo control —ambas pudieron notar la decepción en su voz—. Así que me conformaré con preguntas. Lo lamento, Ino-san, no podrás lucirte como lo hizo tu amiga.

—Di tu pregunta ya —pidió ella, tratando de no mostrar su enojo, no por nada era la capitana del escuadrón de tortura y obtención de información Anbu.

—¿Qué es el chakra? —dijo Luze—. Ya lo vi en acción, ahora quiero comprender sus orígenes. ¿Cuál es la fuente de ese poder? ¿Sólo los ninjas lo poseen? ¿Cuánto chakra hay en su sistema?

—Creí que era una pregunta por turno —comentó Ino, casual. Luze se encogió de hombro sin culpabilidad—. El chakra es la energía espiritual de un shinobi, para una mayor comprensión de su materia necesitaría estudiarlo desde la infancia.

Eso era mentira, pero Ino no diría todo, no era estúpida, conocía de sobra a tipos como Luze y no permitiría que una idea equivocada nacida de sus explicaciones le diera a ese hombre una nueva forma de divertirse. Shirahoshi no estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta, quedó demostrado en lo tenso que lucía rostro después de oírla. Después, fue el turno de Laura Souen para hablar.

La morena les sonreía a ambas con cordialidad. Sakura no había prestado demasiada atención a ella las primeras veces que la vio y ahora podía apreciar la belleza de sus facciones y el tono chocolatoso de su piel. Era hermosa. Igual que Tracey Touya y Hanabi Hiou, incluso Seiren, con su rostro fino y sin expresión lo era.

—Me gustaría saber quién de ustedes preparó el ungüento que cubre su piel —les dijo con amabilidad—. Puedo asegurarles que ya no huelo el olor de su sangre, chicas.

Tracey Touya levantó la mano para pedir permiso, pero habló antes de que Kaname dijera algo.

—Mis dudas también se centra en ello, queridas —habló suavemente—. Ni siquiera los hechizos de ocultamiento de los cazadores sirven tan bien como lo que ustedes usaron.

—Lo preparamos entre las dos, pero la receta es una creación mía y de un amigo —informó Sakura—. Los ingredientes son yerbas comunes, miel de abeja y verbena. Hemos preparado lo suficiente para tres semanas y su efectividad la han podido comprobar en este momento.

—Ciertamente, ese bálsamo sería muy útil para que los humanos oculten el olor de su sangre —concedió Kazuo, evaluando las posibilidades—. Sería una idea espléndida que ustedes trabajen para crear nuevas formas de evitar que nuestra sed se dispare. Claro, si es que ambas están de acuerdo con eso.

Fue el turno de Kaname para hablar, debido a las expresiones inquisitivas de las chicas ante la mención del trabajo.

—Han demostrado sus dotes como médicos capaces —dijo con suavidad, con ese tonillo que a Ino no terminaba de convencer—, por lo cual, he evaluado junto al presidente de la Asociación que ustedes se integren realizando investigaciones que puedan ser beneficiosas para ambas partes.

—¿Trabajo, dices? —inquirió Ino, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Por qué habrían de darnos un trabajo?

—Hemos determinado que si estuviesen aquí con el objetivo de atacar, ya lo hubiesen hecho hace mucho tiempo —respondió Kuran—. Sin embargo, no podemos dejar que vayan a cualquier parte. Si esto llega a ofenderlas, les pido una disculpa, pero no arriesgaremos la estabilidad de la sociedad actual por no tomar medidas preventivas.

Zero casi escupe al oír esto, como si realmente a Kaname le importara la estabilidad entre humanos y vampiros, lo único que quería ese maldito era continuar en la punta de la pirámide de clases para mantener a salvo a su esposa sin sentido común.

—Descuiden, ninguna medida tomada les privará de su libertad —le aseguró Kaname, con una suave sonrisa—. Será lo mismo que se ha hecho hasta ahora, sólo que obtendrán una especie de empleo tratando las heridas de las personas que han sido atacadas por los nivel E.

—Es decir, haremos lo que cualquier médico de este lugar haría —dedujo Sakura con facilidad. Kaname asintió—. Me parece bien. De todos modos, queríamos encontrar una forma de agradecer lo que han hecho por nosotras.

Ino estaba de acuerdo con eso. Sakura y ella podrían haber hecho planes para mantenerse al margen de la situación y escapara de ser necesario, pero no eran malagradecidas, mientras las personas de ese lugar no hiciera algo que las dañara, ellas mantendrían una actitud positiva. La ronda de preguntas continuo, fue el turno de Barrabas Black para hablar.

—¿Cuál de ustedes dos es más fuerte? —preguntó sin rodeos, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho e un gesto casual. Las kunoichis se miraron entre sí sin comprender por qué querría saber eso—. En la junta anterior, la chica pelirosa pudo hacerse cargo de dos nobles bajo condiciones extenuantes, así que puedo imaginar que la chica rubia también puede hacerlo, ¿o me equivoco? Me interesa saber cuál de ustedes dos tiene más capacidad para desenvolverse en situaciones delicadas.

—Ésa es un pregunta que no responderemos —dijo Sakura, aguantando la mirada verdosa del viejo vampiro—. Las cualidades de un shinobi no pueden ser evaluadas en términos de fuerza solamente, ni tampoco bajo la observación principiante de usted. Los shinobi pueden ser evaluados por otros con más experiencia.

—Tú no posees la experiencia para decir que mi juicio es principiante, mocosa —espetó son severidad Barrabas, estaba molesto por las osadas palabras de Sakura—. Si no puedes responder a la pregunta, me indica que no eres capaz de evaluar tu propio potencial en relación con el de la otra chiquilla.

—Guarda la calma, Black-san —advirtió Kaname, sin voltear a verlo, pero con una amenazan disfrazada. Barrabas se tragó la bilis, por muchos títulos que ostentara, palidecía ante el Rey de los vampiros—. Es obvio que es una pregunta que no se permiten responder y no las obligaré a hacer lo contrario.

—De acuerdo, Kaname-sama —fue lo único que dijo, recobrando la compostura, pero se podía apreciar en las líneas fruncidas de su rostro que aún estaba enojado por la impertinencia de Sakura—. Entonces, cambiaré mi pregunta, si me lo permite. Me gustaría saber qué diferencia hay entre un civil y un shinobi.

—Un shinobi está entrenado para realizar distintas misiones que requieren destreza, velocidad e inteligencia —dijo Ino con calma, una respuesta que podía ser sacada de cualquier libro que hablara de manera seria o no sería de los shinobi—. Un civil no puede realizar dichas misiones porque no ha tenido entrenamiento alguno.

Barrabas acarició su mentón sopesando la respuesta, se daba cuenta de la resistencia que ponían para no develar ningún secreto de su mundo. Lo poco que sabía sobre el otro mundo era lo que Kuran les informó en una junta previa, pero su joven líder había obviado muchos detalles, de eso estaba seguro. Kaname no confiaba en los ancianos del Concilio, ni ellos tampoco en él. Barrabas fue el único que sobrevivió del anterior concejo y no haría ningún movimiento premeditado que lo pusiera en una situación delicada.

La mano levantada de Tooru Touma sacó de cavilaciones al viejo y a todos, pues como testigo, no podía dar opinión de nada sino hasta terminada la sesión. Sin embargo, Kaname lo permitió.

—Me intriga saber si en su mundo existen los vampiros —dijo él—. Por los informes que he leído, Sakura Haruno no reconoció a sus atacantes la primera vez que peleó contra ellos y Zero Kiryû tuvo que informarle quienes eran. Si en su mundo no existen vampiros o algo que se les parezca, es curioso que su sangre sea tan atrayente para nosotros.

—No hay registros en nuestro mundo sobre bebedores de sangre —contestó Ino—, por lo menos que sean similares a los vampiros de aquí. Los registros muestran a gente que usa la sangre para rituales o conjuros (seguro también es así en este mundo), pero no a quienes necesiten sangre en su dieta diaria

—Interesante —admitió Touma, con una sonrisa sagaz—. Su mundo es realmente interesante para mí.

Ino pensó que no diría lo mismo si hubiese estado en la batalla contra Madara, seguramente su confianza se iría a la mierda y se orinaría en los pantalones de tela fina que vestía. La ronda de preguntas siguió, pero los ancianos se dieron cuenta que no llegaban a nada concreto, las chicas daban respuestas de sentido común y no revelaban nada más, seguir habría sido una pérdida total de tiempo. Kaname optó por terminar por hoy, pero antes pidió que Ino les concediera una muestra de sangre.

Igual que lo hizo Sakura, sólo que con menos fuerza, Ino se clavó una jeringa en el brazo derecho. El bálsamo no podía ocultar el olor de la sangre que llenaba el cartucho de la jeringa, fue entonces cuando Touma y Ougi comprendieron por qué se hacía tanto alboroto por ellas, con una sangre tan atractiva que había vuelto sus pupilas rojas tan rápido podía desbaratar la estabilidad alcanzada. La jeringa se llenó de prisa, entonces Kaname ordenó a Akatsuki que bajara para tomarla muestra de sangre, él era el menos afectado de todos. Sorprendentemente, mostraba un control sobre sí mismo mejor que el de Takuma.

Cuando la alta figura de Akatsuki Kain bajó para encontrarse con las dos kunoichis, Sakura observó que Luke lucía exactamente como él, de hecho, de no ser porque lo conocía un poco más, podía confundir a los dos con facilidad.

—Así que tú eres la chica de la que Luke me ha hablado —Sakura casi se sobresalta ante la voz de Kain, mucho más gruesa que la de su hijo, con tintes más maduros. Akatsuki miró luego a Ino, que le dirigió una mirada que se le antojo similar a la de cierta persona que conocía muy bien—. Me recuerdas a alguien, Ino Yamanaka, ella tiene ese mismo tipo de mirada.

—Eh… gracias, supongo —pronunció Ino, sin comprender de quien hablaba—. Creo que buscas esto, guapo, toma.

Le arrojó la muestra de sangre que fue atrapada sin problemas.

—Me llevo esto antes de que los de arriba piensen que me lo voy a beber —dijo, aburrido—. Espero tener oportunidad de conversar con ustedes dos. He oído tantos rumores que creo que es mejor conocerlas antes de juzgar, pues no pienso que ustedes tengan poderes místicos para doblegar la voluntad de la gente o hacerlas explotar con la mente.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —Sakura no sabía si sentirse ofendida o reír a carcajada abierta, era cierto que los shinobi tenían muchas habilidades, algunas más terroríficas que las que él mencionó, pero no es como si ellas pudieran hacerlo.

—Los rumores nunca tienen autor —pronunció Kain—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que regresar allá arriba.

Con la muestra de sangre obtenida sin ningún contratiempo, Kaname dio por terminada la junta. Las chicas salieron escoltadas por los cazadores y por Aido, sin que se dieran cuenta de los inquisidores ojos de Luze y Barrabas.

—Bueno, eso salió mejor que la primera vez —admitió Sakura cuando iban de vuelta al patio principal, en las escaleras.

—¿Nerviosa, Sakura-chan? —dijo con burla Ino. Sakura negó de inmediato.

—Es bueno salir sin estar inconsciente, sabes —le dijo, no le gustaba nada tener que recordar lo doloroso que fue perder casi todo su chakra y quedar a la deriva.

—Me gustó la parte en la que hicieron enfadar a Barrabas, ese viejo loco no me agrada —dijo Kaito.

—Ni a mí tampoco —coincidió Ino—. Para ser vampiro, se ve bastante viejo ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

—Cuatrocientos años —contestó Hanabusa. Ino abrió la boca sorprendida, eso era una larga vida—. Es el más viejo de los vampiros de la nobleza, y aunque no me gusta coincidir tanto con ustedes dos, me resulta aversivo a mí también.

—¿A quién no? —dijo Ino despectiva—. ¿Por qué Kuran querría tener a alguien tan desagradable en un concejo? ¡Simplemente no lo encuentro lógico!

—Barrabas apoya la ideología tradicional y conservadora de la sociedad de los vampiros, es uno de los principales opositores a nuevas perspectivas que afecten su estilo de vida —explicó Zero—. Él lidera uno de los clanes más productivos e inmensos entre la nobleza vampírica, los Black controlan el 24% del comercio mundial, y su sello empresarial tiene mucha remuneración.

—¿Es decir que él está en el Concilio por simple riqueza? —cuestionó Sakura sin poder creer que Kaname se dejara guiar por algo tan superficial.

—Lo que Kiryû quiere decir —interrumpió Hanabusa en defensa de su líder— es que, dejando de lado su ideología, Barrabas es uno de los hombres con más pensamiento crítico y analítico que muchos otros.

—No deberías de confiar en el juicio de Kuran para elegir subordinados —mencionó Zero con un bufido.

—Porque seguramente tu juicio en más confiable —le regresó Aido, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo al sentir la mirada amatista clavarse en él como espadas.

Habían llegado al patio principal, donde esperaban Laura y Tracey que se alegraron en cuanto las vieron.

—Es bueno saludarlas en persona y no a través de un cristal —le dijo Tracey a las chicas para propinarlos un pequeño abrazo, muy íntimo, a ella no pareció molestarle que las chicas se tensaran un poco así como tampoco que Zero casi sacara la _Rosa Sangrienta_ por tal cercanía—. Se preguntaran qué es lo que venimos a decirles, despreocúpense, queridas, no es nada malo.

—Lo que mi apreciada amiga y yo queremos decirles es sobre algo que les interesara mucho —dicho esto, Laura Souen chasqueó los dedos haciendo que un sirviente se acercara y le extendiera un libro de pasta anaranjada que lucía nuevo—. Éste libro contiene los nombres, así como los modales y reglas a seguir por la nobleza vampírica. Pensamos que como estarán en contacto con nosotros mucho tiempo, sería conveniente para ustedes saber las formalidades que debemos seguir, ya saben, así ningún vampiro podrá sacar provecho de su inocencia.

Le tendió el libro a Sakura que lo tomó con cuidado, notó que, efectivamente, el libro era nuevo, de hecho podía sentir que todavía no había sido abierto.

—Pero… —quiso decir.

—Oh, no te preocupes por tu amiga, también tengo uno para ella —chasqueó de nuevo los dedos para que otro sirviente trajera otro tomo, esa vez de color morado—. Comprendo que las chicas quieren tener sus propias cosas y todo eso, así que mandé a hacer dos libros.

—¿Los hicieron para nosotras? —inquirió Ino dejando ver lo impresionada que estaba, tomó su libro como si no creyera lo que pasaba.

—¡Claro que sí, querida! —Tracey respondió con entusiasmo—. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes, además no costó nada; todo el libro está hecho de materiales reciclados, por si les preocupa el asunto de la ecología.

Sakura e Ino estaban impactadas por la acción desinteresada de esas mujeres, apretaron el libro contra sus pechos y sonrieron agradecidas.

—Laura y yo no tenemos descendientes, somos las solteronas de la alta sociedad —bromeó Tracey—. Mi único pariente es mi sobrina Rima, que está casada ya, por lo cual soy la última de mi clan y me encantaría que vinieran a mi casa para tomar té y charlar un rato. No morderé, lo prometo.

—Suena maravilloso, Touya-san —dijo Sakura.

—También vendrán a la mía, saben, mi sobrina nieta Ruka es la esposa de Akatsuki, así que también soy la última de mi clan, por lo cual me siento algo solitaria en mi mansión y me vendrían bien la compañía de dos chicas tan interesantes como ustedes —les informó Laura.

—Si es para cotillear, por supuesto que estaremos ahí, Souen-san —Ino le respondió—. Haremos la cita pertinente y sirve que leeremos el libro para tener más temas de conversación, ¿no?

—Nos pondremos en contacto por medio de Cross-san, ese hombre es muy amable y creo que nos permitirá hacer reuniones con ustedes —comentó Tracey.

Zero se palmeó mentalmente. Ese comentario tenía muchos sentidos para él, significaba que Cross aprobaría que las chicas fueran a esas reuniones sociales donde él tendría que ir por obligación, tendría que estar rodeado de chupasangres (lo peor de todo, chupasangres mujeres que vivían solas, no es que tuviera algo contra ese tipo de persona, sólo que no soportaba sus voces chillonas y sus temas de conversación huecos) por todo el día. Si había hecho algo malo en su vida anterior, ahora lo estaba pagando con creces.

Las nobles se despidieron de las kunoichis con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Sakura e Ino creyeron entonces que el libro sería muy provechoso para conocer los rituales seguidos en las interacciones sociales.

—Me gustaría ser una chica de otro mundo para que las personas me regalaran libros —dijo Kaito, tomando con cuidado el libro de las manos de Ino y hojeando algunas páginas—. Se ve interesante, aunque tenga escrito sobre los modales de un vampiro.

—Pues yo creo que será bueno aprender sobre eso, Takamiya —Ino le arrebató el ejemplar con un movimiento rápido—. Además, no es como si los ninjas no tuviéramos modales, eh.

—Lo dice la rubia fea que me pellizco el trasero —dijo Aido por lo bajo, cruzando los brazos. Para su suerte, Ino no lo escuchó.

—¡Guau! ¡Qué _onee-chan_ más hermosas! —la vocecita de un niño pequeño, de cinco años aproximadamente llamó la atención de las chicas. Miraron hacia abajo para encontrarse con una cabellera oscura llena de rizos rebeldes, unos ojos cafés y una sonrisa que mostraba dos colmillitos entre los tiernos labios. El niño portaba prendas de corte fino, se notaba que era hijo de un acaudalado vampiro de noble linaje—. Sus ojos son muy bonitos, señoritas.

—Oh, gracias, pequeño —se hincó Sakura un poco, deteniendo la marcha. Ino la dejó, lo suyo no era tratar con niños, la sacaban de quicio.

—Haruno, debemos de irnos ya —Zero le apresuró.

—¿Por qué _onii-chan_ no quiere que te quedes? —preguntó desilusionado el niño tomándola del brazo.

—Porque _onii-chan_ sólo cumple su deber —le respondió Sakura—. Así que no debemos pensar mal de él, sólo está haciendo lo que debe.

—Sakura, concuerdo con Zero —esta vez fue Kaito, los vampiros estaban rodeándolos—, debemos irnos.

—Cierto, frente —Ino se puso junto a ella. Aido la flanqueó.

—Vale, bueno, me tengo que ir, pequeño —ella se levantó, pero el niño siguió sosteniendo su mano—. Ya puedes soltarme.

—Pero no quiero, _onee-chan_ —musitó el niño, luego mostró una sonrisa aterradora con los filosos colmillos centelleando—, no hasta que beba un poco de tu sangre.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, el niño mordió la palma de su mano con fuerza. Sakura gimió de dolor, antes de que se diera cuenta de que Zero había sacado la Bloody Rose y disparaba al niño convirtiéndolo en cenizas. La impresión al ver al pequeño reducido a nada con un solo disparo la distrajo de cerrar de inmediato sus heridas, algunas gotas de la sustancia rojiza cayeron al suelo y se desató el caos. Escuchó el sonido de cincos disparos más y como las cenizas llenaban el ambiente, también el sonido de golpes y vio como Aido creaba una barrera de hielo a su alrededor para mantenerlos aislados. Los vampiros fuera de control arremetían con fuerza contra el escudo de hielo, tratando de alcanzar a sus presas.

—¡Ese mocoso la mordió! —Ino no podía creerlo. Si tenían que cuidarse hasta de los niños, a dónde iba a parar todo eso.

—Los niños vampiros no pueden ni controlar sus poderes ni su instinto. Su sentido del olfato es más agudo que el de los adultos, por eso pudo percibir el olor de la sangre —explicó Aido, él tampoco se salvaba del efecto narcótico de la sangre, por eso sus colmillos sobresalían y sus ojos brillaban como rubíes—. Se nos fue decirles eso.

Ino creyó que para tomar tantas medidas, estaban olvidando todo lo básico. Entonces, Sakura reaccionó, aplicó chakra a la zona afectada cerrando la herida sin dejar cicatriz.

—Lo siento, fue mi error —dijo.

—Tranquila, mujer, eso pasa hasta a los mejores cazadores —pronunció Kaito.

—Sí, pero resulta que ningún otro cazador lo hizo frente a cientos de vampiros —ironizó ella.

—Dejen de discutir, tenemos que hacer algo para salir de este lugar —intervino Ino, sacando a Artemis y activando su primera forma—. La barrera no resistirá mucho y no creo que dejen de atacar sólo porque las heridas ya no están.

—¡Podemos esperar a que Kaname-sama venga! Tendríamos que aguantar nada más —espetó Aido—. Por suerte, Kiryû les dio a los sirvientes, no queremos que sus parientes incrementen su furia por el deseo de venganza.

—O podemos abrirnos paso hasta salir de aquí —ofreció Zero—. Es mejor salir que esperar a que venga ayuda, o se concentraran más.

Hanabusa asintió medio conforme, veía la lógica y no se pondría en contra en una situación tan peliaguda. La estructura comenzaba a ser perforada por las garras de los frenéticos vampiros. Sakura sacó su hacha dispuesta a pelear y Kaito sacó una pequeña daga, todos se pusieron en posición de combate, listo para lo que se avecinaba. Una enorme grieta se formó, los vampiros fuera se enfocaron en abrirla más y en segundos lo lograron.

El primer golpe fue dado por Hanabusa, invocó más hielo en forma de bloques inmensos, que despejaron el camino. Entonces salieron corriendo hacia la salida. Kaito iba al frente inmovilizando a los pocos vampiros que se encontraba, Sakura e Ino estaban en el medio cubriéndose las espaldas y asegurando que ninguna saliera herida de nuevo, por otra parte, Zero cubría la retaguardia, disparando a cualquier vampiro que se acercaba demasiado, pero procuraba darles en las piernas para evitar muertes, no quería escuchar a Cross quejarse de que había ocasionado un problema por extralimitarse.

Casi estaban por llegar a la salida, Kaito se deshizo de otros tres vampiros sirvientes que planeaban acorralarlos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el golpe que le propinó un vampiro que había estado oculto entre las cortinas de una ventana, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte e inesperado para dejarlo desorientado un momento que el vampiro utilizó para acercarse a Ino. Ella estaba concentrada inmovilizando a tres nobles a la vez, por lo que no pudo esquivar por completo las garras del vampiro desbocado, en un instante, sintió dolor en su brazo derecho. Vio con sorpresa como borbotones de líquido rojo brotaba de la piel lacerada y como el vampiro lamía sus garras con la mirada brillando de un carmesí aterrador. Ino actuó enseguida, tomó a Artemis y asestó un golpe justo en el diafragma de su atacante, por mucha sed que le despertara su sangre, un vampiro necesitaba más aire que sangre para vivir, él se dobló por la mitad e Ino le propinó una patada que lo dejó noqueado.

—Mierda —pronunció, apresurándose a cerrar la herida, no era grave, pero tenía la maldita característica de sangrar demasiado si la herían. Eso era provecho algunas ocasiones, pero no ahora.

La sangre de Ino potenció la reacción de los vampiros, vieron aparecer vampiros del exterior que entraban mostrando las garras y los colmillos y se dirigían directamente la rubia. Una ráfaga de pinchos de hielo los detuvo de su ataque, clavándoles alguna parte de su cuerpo a las paredes. Ino se volteó para ver a Aido, a su lado, igual de acelerado que los demás de su especie, su expresión lucía tensa y posesiva, como si le estuviera molestando el hecho de que alguien quisiera beber su sangre.

—Tú… —dijo Ino, con algo de preocupación.

Aido le tomó del brazo izquierdo, la atrajo hacia sí y emitió un gruñido bajo mientras pasaba sus labios por entre los rubios cabellos.

—Quédate quieta —ordenó con tono hosco, haciendo un enorme esfuerza por no clavar sus colmillos en su cuello—. Cuando te mueves, pareces una presa que huye, aumenta el instinto de cazar.

—Entendido —musitó Ino, tratando de alejarse con cuidado de él, pero Aido mantuvo un fuerte agarre sobre su brazo que no podría deshacer sin tener que hacer movimientos apresurados.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta que tú y Haruno están limitando su fuerza —le dijo en un murmullo.

Ino mantuvo su expresión quieta, pero por dentro se alteró que Hanabusa hubiese descubierto el plan de ella y Sakura.

—Deja de tomarme como un idiota, porque no lo soy —siguió Hanabusa, invocó más hielo para detener a una vampira que arremetió con sus garras—. Si pudieron deshacerse de la mayoría de los niveles E de la noche anterior entre ustedes dos, salir de aquí no sería un problema mayúsculo. Leí sobre los ninjas en viejos textos y entiendo cuál es su capacidad.

—Qué bien que seas un lector reconocido, rubio idiota —le espetó Ino noqueando a varios con Artemis—. Deja de parlotear y ponte a trabajar, tenemos que salir ya.

Mientras Ino y Hanabusa despejaban el camino a la salida, Sakura y Zero cubrían la retaguardia, se estaba haciendo molesto para él disparar sin matar y los vampiros se arremolinaban contras ellos. Sakura se cansó de golpearlos con el hacha, así que usó su enorme fuerza para propinar un golpe a la pared que causó un pequeño derrumbe que los detuvo lo suficiente para que ellos fueran auxiliar a los demás y lograran salir por fin. La vereda de árboles estaba despejada de vampiros, la recorrieron a carrera veloz hasta llegar al Royce Rolls, se metieron de golpe y el conductor arrancó a máxima velocidad.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Kaito, recuperando el aliento, aún se sentía mareado por el golpe—. Para la próxima, por favor, no dejen que los vampiros las muerdan o las arañen.

Sakura e Ino le lanzaron una mirada mordaz, que pudo haberlo matado, pero Kaito estaba demasiado adolorido como para importarle.

—¿Qué pasara ahora? —inquirió Sakura, recordando al niño convertido en cenizas y todo el desastre que, de seguro, había quedado allá.

—Ese niño pertenecía a la Familia Kisaragi, creo que era el último de su estirpe —les informó Aido—. Su muerte era algo que pronto pasaría, los niños huérfanos de la nobleza no sobreviven, su riqueza es dividida entre sus asesinos y a nadie le importa su destino.

—Eso es muy cruel —dijo Sakura, con el pecho oprimiéndosele, aquí no trataban a los niños como en Konoha. Por un instante, pensó en Naruto viviendo en este mundo, destruido por sus semejantes y con un disparo en la cabeza que lo convertiría en meras cenizas. Tragó profundo, no es como si Naruto hubiera tenido una infancia fabulosa, pero estaba vivo, y el dolor le había enseñado a ser fuerte y determinado.

El golpeo de algo en la ventana, los alertó enseguida, vieron como un pequeño murciélago negro rozaba con sus alas los cristales.

—¡Kaname-sama! —Aido se apresuró a abrir la ventana para dejarlo entrar.

—¿Kaname-san? —preguntó Sakura en cuanto el animalito se posó en su hombro izquierdo, este hizo un ligero asentimiento.

—Oh, eres mono en esta forma —comentó Ino, acariciándole una orejita para un muy disgustado Hanabusa, que quería matar a la kunoichi por su atrevimiento.

—¿Cuál es la situación actual? —preguntó Zero, directo. No le agradaba la presencia de Kuran en ninguna de sus versiones.

El murciélago se quitó del hombro de Sakura para saltar al medio del alfombrado interior del auto, entonces comenzó a cambiar a una versión más humana de Kaname.

—La situación está bajo a control —informó—. Ougi, Touma y yo creamos una barrera alrededor del Concilio para mantener a los vampiros hasta que pasen los efectos de haber olido su sangre. La muerte de Kyo Kisaragi no afectará el tratado impuesto, debido a que fue él quien infringió una de sus reglas, he decidido que la acción de Zero Kiryû haya sido su castigo, por lo cual no habrá represiones.

Zero casi bufa con esto, realmente no le importaría si haber matado a ese mocoso tuviera o no tuviera consecuencias. Él protegió a Sakura, lo cual era su deber.

—Por lo demás, los daños ocasionados al edificio son menores. Las reparaciones tardaran tres días —continuó Kaname—. Los vampiros heridos han sido despachados a la enfermería, donde sus lesiones han sido atendidas, así que estarán bien.

—¿Qué ocurrió con los miembros del concejo? —inquirió Ino.

—Ellos se fueron antes de todo el alboroto, ninguno fue afectado. —concluyó Kaname.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —dijo la rubia, desparramándose en el asiento—. Hubiera sido muy incómodo reunirnos con Touya o Souen, si hubiesen querido arrancarnos la garganta.

—Supongo que la reunión no se pospondrá —Sakura suspiró aliviada.

—Al parecer, ustedes dos han hecho más contacto del que esperaba con el concejo —dijo Kaname, pero su voz no demostraba la molestia que eso le causaba—. Me alegro. Bien, también debo informarles que los análisis de su sangre estarán listos en una semana, me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta entonces, la decisión final que se tome entre Yagari y yo respecto a ustedes.

—No hay problema, Kaname-san —sonrió Sakura—. Esperaremos hasta ese momento.

Kaname no dijo nada más, volvió a su forma de murciélago que sufrió con las caricias de las dos kunoichis al ver al animalito suspirar ante las atenciones recibidas, salió volando del auto para regresar a su cuerpo en el Concilio.

—Kuran sí tiene un lado lindo, después de todo —bromeó Ino, ganándose una mirada de reproche y divertida de parte de Sakura.

—¡Kaname-sama es completamente lindo, rubia fea! —saltó Hanabusa.

—Pues si tanto te gusta, rubio idiota, cásate con él —se mofó Ino, provocando un enorme sonrojo en el vampiro.

—Vamos, Ino, deja en paz a Aido-san —intercedió Sakura, divirtiéndose cuando éste comenzó a balbucear—. Aunque admito que Kaname-san se veía muy mono como murciélago, ¿todos los vampiros tienen esa habilidad?

—¡Claro que no! —soltó de nuevo Aido, se dio cuenta de que debía controlarse y carraspeó recuperando el porte—. Sólo los purasangres pueden convertirse en animales, entre los nobles es poco común que se dé una habilidad así.

—Interesante —pronunció Sakura. Aunque ella también podía "convertirse" en animal usando un genjutsu, tenía que usar chakra para lograrlo, no era una habilidad innata. Volteó hacia Ino y le pinchó con un dedo la mejilla—. De seguro, si fueras un vampiro sangre pura, te volverías un cerdo.

Un tic se instaló en el ojo izquierdo de la rubia, soltó una risa que pretendía representar el humor del que carecía en ese momento y preparó su contraataque.

—Y tú serías una zorra, de seguro —Sakura se sonrojó por el sentido que implicaban esas palabras, pero no quería iniciar una discusión sabiendo que podía decir algo más que los tres hombres ahí no deberían saber.

—Me las vas a pagar —se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia la ventana del auto, inflando las mejillas.

El auto los llevó sin problemas hasta la Academia Cross, era tarde y el sol del ocaso pintaba el cielo con tonos anaranjados rojizos y azules tenues. Al bajar del auto, Sakura e Ino se dieron cuenta que había otro vehículo color azul oscuro estacionado en la entrada, Hanabusa explicó que él debía retirarse pues su guardia de ese día ya estaba completada.

—Mañana será el turno de Shiki, al parecer Kaname-sama confía en él lo suficiente para vigilarlas —mencionó Aido con desinterés.

—Qué bien que ya no te veré por varios días —le espetó Ino, con toda la intención de molestarlo.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, rubia fea —le faltó poco para sacar la lengua, pero sus modales se lo impedían, incluso con esa mujer escandalosa.

Se despidió al instante y partió en el auto, seguramente rumbo a su mansión o a la de Kaname. Kaito informó que también debía partir hacia la Asociación para rendir el informe del incidente en el Concilio, por lo que se retiró dejando a Zero a cargo.

—Es hora de que salgan los de la clase Nocturna —le dijo Sakura al prefecto, éste soltó un suspiro desganado, realmente no quería tratar con más vampiros en ese momento, no cuando su lado oscuro estaba susurrándole deseos sobre matarlos de mil maneras posibles, pero tampoco podía dejar solas a las dos chicas, pues Ino también fungiría como prefecta.

—Me haré cargo de ellos, ustedes pueden ir a descansar —a punto de dar un paso, Ino lo interceptó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Debes estar bromeando, Kiryû —exclamó, expresando lo disgustada que estaba—. Que hayamos estado en una situación peligrosa, no quiere decir que no podamos encargarnos de algo tan fácil como escoltar a puñado de niños ricos a sus salones de clases. Deja de ser tan jodidamente caballeroso, te acompañaremos.

—Y no aceptamos un no por respuesta, Kiryû-san —apoyó Sakura, recargándose en el hombro de la rubia.

Zero fingió meditarlo, la verdad era que se esperaba una reacción así de parte de ellas y tratar de convencerlas sería inútil, conocía la terquedad de Sakura y no deseaba conocer la de Ino. Ahogó un suspiro, esa noche iba a ser larga.

—De acuerdo —concedió al final.

Sakura e Ino chocaron las palmas, conformes con la respuesta. Se encaminaron hacia el portón de entrada, ambas chicas charlando con Zero siguiéndoles de cerca, retraído en sus pensamientos. Estaba dándole vuelta a un asunto en particular, que nació a partir de la pelea en el Concilio, cuando mató a aquel chiquillo, sin duda estaba haciendo su trabajo como debía, pero sabía que había algo más, algo más territorial de lo que creía. Al ver como ese niño mordió a Sakura, algo dentro de sí reaccionó más salvaje, más fiero, no supo el momento exacto, fue consciente de levantar el arma y disparar para deshacerse del vampiro que se atrevía a marcar a su presa. Entonces, se sintió asqueado por pensar en eso, no quería sucumbir ante esos instintos de su lado oscuro, prefería provocar lluvias de sangre y ceniza de vampiros, que pelear por una presa. La palabra le daba asco, incluso. Miró a Sakura, ajena a toda la revolución maniaca que despertaba en él, y luego a la rubia que la acompañaba, que pese a que su sangre le atraía menos, ayudaba a completar su sed.

Cross era un verdadero hijo de puta por encargarle eso, pero sabía muy dentro de sí que no habría permitido que otro lo hiciera.

Llegaron cinco minutos antes de que las puertas del Dormitorio de la Luna se abrieran. La multitud de chicas de la clase diurna se aglomeraba con más entusiasmo que nunca y los tres tuvieron que entrar en acción pronto. Zero pudo hacerlo con facilidad, sólo bastaba que poner su expresión más escalofriante para mantener a raya a cualquier adolescente hormonal. Sakura se la seguía ingeniando con su potente voz para tenerlas bajo control. Ino, por otra parte, recurrió a un truco que Temari le había enseñado hacia un año (pues su hermano menor era constantemente acosado por varias chicas locas), se paró justo en medio de una turba de frenéticas chicas, se cruzó de brazos y utilizó su voz a un volumen bastante normal.

—Si no se calman, les enseñaré fotos comprometedoras suya a los estudiantes nocturnos —dijo, con lentitud. Las chicas le vieron inquisidoras, sin entender por completo a que se refería la nueva prefecta con eso—. Con eso quiero decir, que les mostraré fotos donde aparezcan haciendo guarrada y media.

Las chicas dejaron de gritar y moverse para mirar con completo terror a Yamanaka.

—Y si piensan que no lo haré o que no conseguiré esas fotos —siguió, paladeando su victoria—, les advierto que no debe subestimarme, mocosas.

Con eso, ya no se escuchó ni pío, hubo algunas chicas que mejor se retiraron y otras que casi se desmayaron. Ino sonrió complacida de su triunfo, volteó para toparse con Sakura que sólo le dedicó una mirada resignada. El sonido de las puertas abriéndose indicó que había llegado la hora. Las chicas ya no gritaron ni se alebrestaron como antes, guardaron un silencio respetuoso que descolocó a los estudiantes vampiros acostumbrados al ruido y a los gritos. Entonces, los vampiros se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la alta rubia que no les prestaba atención, la identificaron como la otra chica que había llegado a su mundo, olfatearon el aire para detectar el olor de la apetitosa sangre para toparse con un olor que les quemó un poco la nariz. Algunos no pudieron poner una mueca de interrogación, no sabían que era lo que ellas había hecho para no tener su aroma particular, pero funcionaba.

Seth Shirabuki también lo notó, se sentía un poco decepcionado si lo admitía, había esperado encontrarse de nuevo a Sakura y a su exquisito aroma, pero el ungüento que usaban impedía eso. Por otra parte, se sentía orgulloso por elegir a alguien tan competente como ella para ser su pareja en el futuro.

—Ella es la otra mujer… —musitó Luke Kain a su lado, haciendo que mirara hacia donde estaba la hermosa rubia, ignorando las miradas de los vampiros como si no le importara.

Seth mantenía la idea de la lealtad en una relación, la única mujer para él sería Sakura, pero no por eso era ignorante de la belleza que poseía esa chica rubia. Ino Yamanaka, si es que recordaba bien. Su presencia le traía el recuerdo de su madre, casi la misma caída de cabello rubio y los ojos azules más encantadores que hubiera visto jamás. Vaya complejo de Edipo que padecía ahí mismo. Se dio cuenta que Luke había dejado la vista clavada en Ino, no le bastó ni dos segundos para suponer algo. Llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo como para no comprender cuando algo ocurría con él.

—Luke —quiso llamarlo, pero el ruido de algo a la distancia lo distrajo.

Volteó para toparse con Yamanaka tomando de las solapas a Rei Black gritándole sobre algo. Seth tuvo que dejar de lado molestar a Kain para hacerse cargo del asunto, como líder era su deber.

—Ino, suéltalo —le dijo Sakura, al lado de la rubia, pero ella no le hizo caso.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir, niñato —Ino lo zarandeó.

Cuando estuvo cerca lo suficiente, Seth se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba sonrojada y que Rei sonreía con picardía. Ahogó un suspiro, ya sabía que fue lo que sucedió.

—Yo sólo dije —empezó Black, arrastrando las palabras con una voz insoportable y melosa—, que si no fuese por el hecho de estar en público, te follaría hasta dejarte invalida, _cariño._

Esta vez, Seth sí suspiró. Ya lo esperaba de Rei Black y su talento especial de ser un guarro de primera. Avanzó para detener al heredero de la Casa Black de lograr una muerte segura.

—Black, discúlpate con la… —no podía decir "Señorita prefecta", ese mote ya le pertenecía a Sakura— prefecta-chan.

—¿Disculparme? —dijo Rei, con desagrado.

—¿Prefecta-chan? —pronunció Ino con el mismo tono.

—Lo que dijiste fue inapropiado, dejas la educación de los Black en ridículo —siguió Seth, ignorando sus quejas—. Ahora, discúlpate.

Rei entornó los ojos, estaba claro que la idea no le agradaba, miró a la rubia frente a él que lo seguía sosteniendo con fuerza (¡Qué fuerza tenía en las manos esa mujer!) y su desagrado aumentó. ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse por haber dicho un piropo? ¿Acaso a las mujeres no les gustaba eso? No entendía a las mujeres, fue la única respuesta a la que llegó.

—Lamento haberla incomodado con mi comentario, prefecta —pronunció solemne.

Ino lo soltó y se limpió las manos.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir, porque para la próxima te daré una paliza, niño —Ino pensaba que ese mundo debía estar muy jodido para que niños de esas edad tuvieran un vocabulario como ése.

Rei se acomodó la desarreglada cazadora, y miró a Ino de nuevo.

—No soy un niño. Tengo 20 años —informó, yéndose luego.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta, había escuchado de personas las que no se les notaba la edad, pero eso era ridículo.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado —interrumpió el purasangre rubio—. Me llamó Seth, presidente de la clase nocturna.

—Ino —respondió simple.

—Mucho gusto, prefecta-chan —sonrió Seth, sin notar la mirada ácida que le profería por el impertinente mote—. Espero que la prefecta-san haya hablado bien de mí.

—Sakura creyó que era mejor que esperara hasta conocerte en persona —dijo ella—. Así que espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Yo también lo deseo —Seth ensanchó su sonrisa—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que asistir a mis clases. Las veré cuando hagan sus rondas.

Antes de irse, le dedicó una última sonrisa a Sakura que ella correspondió con el mismo gesto. Seth desapareció junto con Luke. Los prefectos, al quedarse solos, se dividieron la zona. Zero se encargaría de los edificios de preescolar y primaria (Ni Ino ni Sakura querían enfrentar de nuevo a niños vampiros), Sakura tomó los edificios de secundaria e Ino se encargaría de los otros grados, acordaron hacer una ronda que durara dos horas antes de reunirse a rendir informes.

Fue cuando Ino pudo tener un momento de calma, recorrer la Academia no era pesado, y pudo relajarse con la tranquilidad de la noche. Agradecía que los estudiantes del turno nocturno fueran menos problemáticos que los diurnos, de verdad que le había resultado cómica ver a todas esas chicas —y algunos chicos— fuera de los Dormitorios de la Luna, esperando la oportunidad de saltar, literalmente, sobre los apuestos vampiros. No negaría que en su pasado, ella formaba parte de un grupo de chicas obsesionadas con Sasuke, con el paso de los años, entendió que era inútil perseguir como desquiciada a un hombre que no tenía interés mínimo en construir una relación (aunque aún no comprendía por qué Karin sí había logrado algo con él). Así que siguió con su vida concentrando toda su energía en sus entrenamientos, lo que rindió frutos enseguida pues la nombraron líder de uno de los mejores escuadrones Anbu de la Aldea. Su ingenio a la hora de recolectar información de los prisioneros ya era legendaria, y la habían llamado la Princesa del Mal, no le gustaba el apodo, pero suponía que se lo había ganado.

De repente, escuchó el murmullo de voces femeninas. Saltó de lo alto del edificio para caer con gracia en medio de uno de los espacios de descanso, el ruido de la fuente de agua que estaba ahí escondía un poco los murmullos, pero ella tenía un buen sentido del oído, encontrarlas no fue difícil. Eran dos chicas, una tan alta como ella, de cabello negro y cuerpo escuálido acompañaba por una chica bajita y que sonreía tontamente. Ino las recordó, eran parte del grupo de fangirls que Sakura custodiaba, habían mirado muy mal a la prefecta cuando les estaba ordenando que se controlaran. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Sakura le contó sobre ellas y sobre el problema que presentaba. Ino era la rival de Sakura, y punto, cualquier otra chica que quisiera obtener el puesto tendría que derrotarla. Se apresuró a sacar a esas dos de ahí, reglas eran reglas y no dejaría que ninguna estudiante humana entrara en ese territorio en la noche.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? —les dijo, interrumpiendo la charla que mantenían. Midori y Kyoko voltearon al mismo tiempo a verla con expresiones de molestia y sorpresa, respectivamente. Midori se irguió en toda su altura, caminó con arrogancia hasta estar frente a Ino, que no se amilanó para nada.

—No es de tu incumbencia —espetó. Kyoko rió de forma estúpida por algo que sólo ella le encontraba gracia.

—Cierto, no me incumbe —concedió Ino, sabiendo que hacer enseguida—, pero las reglas son claras, y no permitiré que estudiantes humanas estén en horas prohibidas en los terrenos de la Academia. Así que, si no quieren que use la fuerza con ustedes, es mejor que se larguen de aquí y no vuelvan hasta que les corresponda.

—Oblíganos —retó Midori, con porte altivo, era claro que planeaba algo porque Kyoko se movió detrás de Ino.

—No lo repetiré otra vez, largo de aquí —pidió la kunoichi. ¿En serio estaban tratando de retarla? Creía que las chicas de ese lugar tenían, por lo menos, sentido común.

Midori bufó antes de arremeter contra ella. Ino sintió las manos de Kyoko sobre sus hombros, pero antes de que la pelinegra pudiera ponerle un dedo encima, la mano de alguien más interceptó el puño. Ino detuvo su contraataque notando al vampiro de cabellos anaranjados y ojos bermellones que acompañaba a Seth, sostenía a Midori sin ningún esfuerzo. La pelinegra palideció en cuanto vio de quien se trataba y Kyoko emitió un chillido irritante.

—Deja de insistir, Sasagawa —le dijo Luke con dureza, pero manteniendo la cordialidad.

—Oh, Luke, te estaba buscando precisamente —pronunció Midori, con voz dulce, e ignorando a Ino—. Sabes, debemos hablar sobre un problema en nuestra relación.

—No tenemos una relación —respondió Kain.

—Ése es el problema, cariño, me preguntaba por qué no hemos empezado algo, si ambos sabemos lo que sentimos —Midori avanzó hacia él, tomando su brazo y pegando su pecho a él.

Ino no supo cómo tomarlo. Por una parte, estaba cabreada porque ese chico interviniese en donde no le llamaban, por otra, ya sabía que hacían esas dos ahí. ¿Se había visto igual de patética en el pasado, cuando perseguía a Sasuke? ¡Rayos! Alguien debió haber sido amable y meterle una kunai entre ceja y ceja, era un horror reflejarse en Midori.

—Te confesaste hace años, y te di mi respuesta. No es no, Sasagawa —repitió Luke, conservando la calma, lo que era difícil teniendo en cuenta que la mujer humana comenzaba a cansarlo. Daba gracias a su madre por adiestrarle en buenos modales porque podría estar perdiendo los estribos en ese momento—. No insistas más. Ahora, debes volver a tu dormitorio, la prefecta ha dado una orden que tienes que cumplir.

Midori estaba a punto de replicar, pero Ino intercedió para ya no tener que ver más del drama-romance entre esos dos.

—Sasagawa, hazlo y llévate a tu llavero —indicó, señalando a Kyoko que se indignó por el mote dado—. Si no quieren que las lleve con Cross, es mejor que lo hagan ya.

—Esto no se quedará así —dijo con severidad antes de irse pisando fuerte, seguida de Kyoko.

—Esto parece un dorama —musitó Ino.

—Lamento que haya visto esa escena —comentó Luke, pero la rubia sólo le restó importancia.

—Descuida, no es como si no hubiera drama en mi vida en estos momentos —Ino suspiró con cansancio—. Bueno, supongo que tengo que agradecer que hayas intercedido, si no lo hubieras hecho, ellas tendrían muy feas heridas.

Luke sintió una especie de deja vu al escucharla, al parecer era regla que todas las chicas de ese mundo amenazaran a las personas con golpearlas de gravedad.

—Es mejor que regreses a clases, yo tengo que volver para dar mi reporte —Ino estaba a punto de saltar sobre un árbol, pero él la detuvo.

—Antes de que te vayas, me llamo Luke, soy el vicepresidente de la Clase Nocturna —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. No tiene que decirme el tuyo, lo conozco, Ino Yamanaka-san.

Ino no se sorprendió, esperaba que muchos supieran su nombre mucho antes que ella los de ellos, sin embargo, Luke malinterpretó su expresión, las mejillas blancas del vampiro se tiñeron de pronto por el carmesí.

—Eh… bueno, no es como si le conociera realmente porque no es así —comenzó a balbucear, movió sus manos con nerviosismo ante la expresión impasible de la rubia. Luke creyó que ella le miraba como si fuera un acosador—. ¡No piense que soy un… un acosador! Sólo sé su nombre porque… porque, eh, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

—Tranquilo, Luke, respira con calma —ella intercedió por lástima, trató de hacer su mejor sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlo—. No creo que seas un acosador, es obvio que conozcas mi nombre, eres el subordinado de Seth, ¿no? Bien, entonces, tómalo con calma.

Luke sintió que su pulso se aceleraba al doble de lo normal al ver su sonrisa, sus manos sudaban y creía que había dejado de respirar ¿Qué demonios le sucedía esa noche? Primero, no entró a ninguna de sus clases para mantener bajo vigilancia a la nueva prefecta, pues según se decía a sí mismo, debía verificar que fuese confiable. Luego, cuando comprobó que Ino era una acróbata fabulosa y que sus piernas con esas mallas negras eran muy atractivas (lo último los descolocó un poco, no acostumbraba a pensar de esa manera). Vio como era atacada por Midori y no pudo detener el impulso de interceder, algo no tan normal en él que buscaba no meterse en problemas. Y ahora hablaba como si aún tartamudeara, no lo hacía desde preescolar y se sentía muy idiota por hacerlo de nuevo. Respiró una, dos, tres, hasta diez veces para volver a la normalidad. Ino tuvo que admitir que era divertido verlo confundirse.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó Ino. Luke sólo asintió.

—Sí, muchas gracias —dijo él.

—Bien, me tengo que ir, eh, pero puedes buscarme de nuevo si tienes problemas para expresarte —ella le sonrió de nuevo, bromeando—. Nos vemos, Luke.

Ella lo dejó solo saltando entre los árboles. Luke se quedó mirando el lugar por donde ella se había ido.

—Si no cierras la boca, nos inundarás con tu saliva, Luke —la voz de Seth fue suficiente para hacerlo saltar—. No me canso de hacer eso, es muy divertido verte exaltado.

—¿Desde cuando estabas aquí? —le preguntó.

—De hecho, te seguí todo el tiempo. No puedo permitir que mi mejor amigo se salte las clases, ¿verdad? —le dijo Seth, con una sonrisa ladina. Luke entornó los ojos—. Oh, vamos, hombre, sólo quiero apoyarte. Se ve que te atrae Yamanaka-san, quien lo diría, eh, siempre pensé que eras gay y me amabas en secreto.

—¡Pero qué diablos! —Seth rió con más ganas, sacarlo de quicio era su deporte favorito—. ¡Seth-sama!

—Tranquilo, usa la técnica de respiración que aprendiste de la prefecta-chan —picó el rubio con una sonrisa perversa.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy! —Luke se giró para irse a tomar la última clase, con un divertido Seth siguiéndole en el camino y haciendo trizas su orgullo.

Pero Seth estaba pensando en otras cosas, en cosas relacionadas con las dos kunoichis, no era estúpido sabía que Luke se había fijado a Ino Yamanaka, así como él lo hizo en Sakura, sonrió con resolución cuando ideó su plan. Quería quedarse con la kunoichi de brillantes ojos verdes, pero Luke era su amigo, y si necesitaba ayuda con la chica que le gustaba, él se la daría aunque no la pidiera. Porque, a pesar de la creencia popular, los purasangres sí creían en la amistad y el haría lo posible porque Luke fuera feliz.

No mentía, se lo debía.

Porque Luke Kain fue el único que le tendió una mano cuando más lo necesitaba al hijo de Sara Shirabuki.

Seth nunca lo olvidaría.

Nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Bueno, pueden matarme por dejarlo ahí, pero se me ha ido la inspiración. Por otra parte, no hay aclaraciones que hacer, traté de no necesitarlas. Enseguida contestó sus review.

**Jabnel Leon: **Me alegra que te agrade. Saludos.

**Brendiiita:** Habrá KanaSaku porque todos merecen esta con Sakura xD. Ino era la elección obvia, pero la votación sirvió para identificar los gustos de las lectoras. Nos leemos en este capítulo.

**Dulce-chan: **Ino no opacará a Sakura, ni viceversa, ambas se complementan, de eso me aseguraré. Su pelea nació de una discusión similar que sostuve con una amiga, fue divertido escribirla. Pronto aparecerán Naruto y Sasuke y va arder Roma, te lo aseguro. Nos leemos pronto.

**Laura: **Lamento no actualizar como regalo de navidad, pero espero que este capítulo sea suficiente. Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Noche VII

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover: **_Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: (Principales) **_Zero Kiryû x Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno. Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. __Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen. _**(Secundarias) **_All Vampire Knight x Sakura Haruno. Zero Kiryû x Sayori Wakaba. Aido Hanabusa x Sayori Wakaba._

**Lilith: **Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que cumpla con todos los requisitos. No tengo mucho que explicar o aclarar, espero que el capítulo se entienda por sí solo.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Noche Seis**

**De alianzas y coaliciones**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_No hay más alianzas que las que trazan los intereses, ni las habrá jamás"._

—Antonio Cánovas del Castillo _(1828-1897) Político, historiador y escritor español_

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki estaba pensativo. Desde la desaparición de Sakura Haruno se mantuvo más concentrado como nunca en su vida, ese estado se había multiplicado cuando informaron de la desaparición de Ino Yamanaka. Ahora estaba mortalmente serio, y eso no será bueno. A su lado, Shikamaru permanecía impasible, ocultando los miles de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en ese instante.<p>

—¿Qué piensas sobre esto, Shikamaru? —le preguntó, su voz totalmente seria.

—No fue una coincidencia —respondió—. Ambas desaparecieron en el mismo punto, casi bajo condiciones similares y sin evidencias de pelea. Lo que indica que no fueron capturadas por alguien, ellas habrían dejado alguna pista. De acuerdo al informe del escuadrón de limpieza, detectaron un tipo de chakra en un punto de la zona, justo donde desapareció Ino, y probablemente Sakura. Estoy apresurándome a sacar conclusiones solo con esta información, pero creo que se trata de un portal de chakra.

—¿Portal de chakra? —Naruto nunca había escuchado algo similar. Luego pensó en la habilidad de Kaguya para transportarse entre dimensiones, y evaluó la posibilidad de que existieran objetos con propiedades similares.

—Son portales especiales, hechos durante los primeros años shinobi —le informó Shikamaru—. Fueron colocados para transportar a shinobis fuertes a otra parte, eran una forma efectiva y fácil de deshacerse de ellos. Muchos quedaron esparcidos por todo el mundo, aunque es la primera vez que alguien se topa con uno de ellos.

—Así que hay posibilidades de que ellas estén vivas, en otra dimensión, pero vivas —dijo Naruto.

Shikamaru le miró en silencio, estudiándolo detenidamente. No era nuevo saber sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, algo que se había intensificado con los años. En cuanto Naruto supo que Sakura no había completado la misión encargada, fue el primero en preocuparse, el primero en sospechar que algo le sucedió. Era un tipo de conexión con ella que le trasmitía su estado de ánimo, o si estaba a salvo o no, Naruto siempre sabía lo que le ocurría.

—El Sharingan podría abrir una brecha a través del portal —dijo Sasuke, cerca de la ventana, vestido con su uniforme de Anbu—. Es sólo cuestión de encontrar el punto exacto del portal.

—Eso es algo que había pensado al principio —Shikamaru metió las manos a sus bolsillos—. Existe un "pero" en eso, esos portales estaba hechos de cierto chakra de personas especiales, cuando lo encontremos también necesitamos buscar alguien compatible con él para no activar las defensas en él. De acuerdo a los reportes antiguos, los portales podían abrir pequeños agujeros negros que absorben todo lo que está a su alrededor por un lapso de un minuto.

—¿Cuánto tardara eso? —Naruto quiso saber, luchando por mantenerse sereno, pero su voz lo traicionaba un poco.

—Ya estoy en eso, espero tenerlo listo en dos días máximo —le respondió—. Hasta entonces sugiero que esto se mantenga en secreto, y que los equipos dejen de buscarlas. No sabemos si hay más portales en la zona en la que alguien más pueda ser transportado. Si abrimos un camino hacia un mundo hostil, puede haber complicaciones.

—Bien, hazte cargo —finalizó Naruto.

Shikamaru salió de la oficina, dejándolos solos. Naruto se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, girándola hacia la ventana detrás de él, observando su aldea.

—Si Shikamaru tiene razón, Sakura está en otro mundo que no conocemos —pronunció el rubio, como meditándolo—. ¿Qué averiguaste, Sasuke?

—Shikamaru tuvo razón, usé el Sharingan para tratar de abrir el portal, pero me rechazó —le dijo Uchiha—. Tenemos que esperar hasta entonces para ir por ella.

Naruto respiró hondo, relajándose.

—Si piensas ir con nosotros, te recuerdo que eres el Hokage ahora —interrumpió Sasuke—. No puedes salir de la aldea tan fácilmente.

—Tsunade-obachan se hará cargo en mi ausencia —contestó simplemente—. Ahora la prioridad es encontrar a esas dos. Lo que me preocupa eres tú, Sasuke, espero que Karin no se moleste.

—Entre Sakura y yo no hay nada —dijo tajante—. Y Karin lo sabe.

—Karin puede ser aterradora si se lo propone —Naruto tembló un poco—. Desde que se volvieron amigas, ella y Sakura son más agresivas, ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke no respondió, seguía viendo fijamente hacia el exterior. Naruto supo lo que le ocurría, y sonrió ligeramente.

—Ella está bien, idiota, es parte del legendario equipo 7. Cualquier cosa que haya encontrado en esa otra dimensión, la manejara —pronunció Naruto, luego puso una expresión de hosca seriedad y agregó—. Si hay alguna herida en su cuerpo, nos encargaremos de cualquiera que lo haya hecho.

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni siquiera asintió, pero estaba de acuerdo. Pocos sabían en verdad lo protectores que eran con su compañera, la forma en que trataban de ver que ella no saliera tan lastimada. Conocían su potencial, y no harían algo tan tonto como limitarla, pero eso no significaba que no se preocuparan por ella. Además, eran un desastre viviendo los dos solos en su casa. Sasuke era muy pulcro, no por nada había vivido solo, pero eso cambiaba cuando vivía en alguien tan descuidado como Naruto; la casa se mantenía limpia porque Sakura había instaurado una tabla de tareas del hogar que los tres estaban obligados a cumplir, si es que no querían que ella los golpeara. Pocos días de su desaparición y la casa lucía como si un grupo de motociclistas ebrios viviera ahí. De todos modos, Naruto se instaló en un cuarto de la torre de Hokage para estar al pendiente de cualquier noticia sobre ella, mientras Sasuke se mudó temporalmente con Suigetsu y Juugo, para evitar perder la cordura en ese tiradero.

Se quedaron sumidos en el silencio, recordando los ojos verdes más grandes y claros que hubieran visto nunca de una chica con el cabello alborotado por brisas suaves. De pronto, el recuerdo se tornaba rojo, los ojos perdían brillo, la piel palidecía y la sangre salía de sus carnosos labios. La veían casi morir entre sus brazos. Temblaban de rabia al recordarlo, más al saber que las cicatrices de su cuerpo eran evidencias de sus crímenes. Nunca se perdonarían por aquello.

—Han pasado cuatro años ya —musitó de pronto Naruto, rompiendo con el tenso vacío entre ellos, consciente de que Sasuke lo sabría también.

Después no hablaron más, Sasuke salió sin hacer sonido alguno y Naruto regresó a atender la pila de documentos por revisar, eso era mejor que pensar en que casi habían matado a Sakura.

* * *

><p>Conocer a Senri Shiki fue como una especie de raro deja vu para Ino. Fue como toparse con la versión pelirroja y más delgada de la combinación de Shikamaru y Chouji, y con ojos azules tan pálidos como los suyos. Esa mañana, en la segunda hora de clases, habían recibido la visita del pelirrojo, que llegó interrumpiendo a Zero cuando hablaba sobre la cultura de los vikingos y su sistema tribal competente. Su presencia causó que las chicas empezaran a chillar con emoción, susurrando cosas sobre lo guapo o atractivo que era. Zero las mandó a callar, pidió a Senri sentarse y no interrumpir más su clase.<p>

Cuando el receso llegó, una multitud de chicas lo rodeó haciéndole preguntas casi a gritos. Senri se mantuvo calmado por un rato, para levantarse sin decir nada e ir con las kunoichis ante las exclamaciones decepcionadas de las estudiantes, que lanzaban miradas asesinas a la dos por obtener su atención.

Sakura saludó con una sonrisa a Senri, que contestó dándole una caja de pockys como presente. Luego se dirigió a Ino y se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, poniéndola un poco incómoda. Sin advertir siquiera, Senri le había dicho que también era guapa como Sakura, no tan amazona, pero su cuerpo era similar a la de las deidades femeninas griegas. Después de eso, mantuvieron una corta conversación sobre cosas triviales como dulces o caramelos, Ino aprovechó para convencer a Sakura y a Senri para ir de compras después de clases.

—Pero tenemos que cuidar a los de la clase nocturna, Ino —le había dicho Sakura, para hacerla rectificar.

Ino le sonrió con picardía y misterio. Sakura sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Las clases se reanudaron entonces. Sakura se dio cuenta de que ni Ichika ni Kaze habían estado en ninguna clase, decidió que se lo preguntaría a Zero después, mientras se concentraría en la lección de química, algo sencillo de hacer, de no ser por la insistente mirada de Senri sobre ella. El pelirrojo veía cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando tomaba el lápiz para escribir o se lo llevaba a los labios al meditar las respuestas. Senri observaba todo, porque Sakura le gustaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Ahora que no podía oler su sangre (se percató del olor del ungüento), podía notar detalles que antes no había visto. El largo de sus pestañas, la suavidad de sus mejillas, el color de su cabello… decidió que le gustaba mucho el tono rosado de su corto cabello. Decidió que le gustaba ella, aunque aún no decidía qué tanto le gustaba.

Ino no era tonta, se dio cuenta de lo que Senri hacia y eso le molesto un poco, porque eso quería decir que Sakura comenzaba a entrar en los gustos de varios ahí. Eso podría provocar problemas a largo plazo, porque ellos harían de todo para que Sakura se quedara. Podrían llegar al punto de usar artimañas mediocres para lograr que cambiara de opinión, pero no sería tan fácil. Sakura era su mejor amiga, no permitiría que ningún imbécil se le acercara con oscuras intenciones.

Al terminar las clases, Sakura se acercó a Zero para preguntarle sobre el paradero de las dos cazadoras.

—Están haciendo su primer examen parcial para formalizar su título de cacería —le respondió—. Faltaran toda la semana, las pruebas requieren mucha concentración.

—Estoy segura de que lo aprobaran —dijo ella.

—Yagari-sensei es quien está impartiendo su examen, yo no estaría tan seguro de que pasen.

—Oye, no deberías decir eso, fuiste tú quien las promocionó.

Zero alzó los hombros.

—Soy el único que ha pasado su primer parcial y casi muero al hacer el segundo —pronunció, sin sonar arrogante—. Si muestran suficiente capacidad para ser cazadoras, sin morir en el intento, lo lograran, sino, no habrá forma alguna de que vuelvan a presentar otro examen de nuevo.

—¿Tan importante es para ustedes ser los mejores cazadores? —preguntó Sakura, impresionado por ello. Creía que sólo los shinobis pasaban por pruebas tan duras, su examen para jounin había sido muy difícil, en especial porque quienes la evaluaron fueron Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi, que esperaban mucho de ella.

—Los vampiros tienen habilidades problemáticas, ser un cazador con destreza es un requisito mínimo para sobrevivir a una pelea con ellos —explicó Zero, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sakura se quedó callada, meditando. No daría su opinión sobre ese asunto entre vampiros y cazadores porque no le concernía lo que ocurriera con ellos, si peleaban o no ya no era su problema, aunque no podía evita preocuparse por Kaze e Ichika, tan jóvenes y dispuestas a involucrarse en una guerra que iniciaron sus antepasados.

—¡Sakura! —saltó Ino, tomándola del brazo para dar vueltas con ella—. No se te olvide que iremos de compras, eh. Esas tiendas se veían bien desde el auto, así que quiero ver que pueden ofrecer a mí, la Reina del estilo.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente, sabía que cuando Ino se ponía en plan de compras, no existía excusa alguna que la detuviera.

—No puedes salir a capricho de la academia, Yamanaka —espetó Zero, serio, logrando que Ino parara en su juego y lo mirara sorprendida—. Eres prefecta, debes de cumplir con tu deber.

—Tranquilo, ya me hice cargo de algunas cosas —le aseguró.

Pero Zero estaba a punto de replicar.

—No diría más si fuera tú, Kiryû —Ino dijo de pronto—. No ignoro la situación en la que nos encontramos, la entiendo perfectamente, eso no demerita que esté encerrada todo el día. Tenemos armas, un auto, un ungüento que cubre el olor de la sangre, y tú y los vampiros de Kuran nos vigilan. Si sus medidas de seguridad no aseguran nuestro bienestar, entonces no veo el motivo de haber hecho tanto alboroto. Es lo mismo aquí, que allá, somos el blanco de muchos y eso no cambiará porque estemos cerca o lejos de la academia. Así que no insistas con las reglas, que eso no me detendrá.

—Debe ser bastante irritante vivir contigo —Zero le contestó y luego miró a Sakura, que asintió fingiendo cansancio.

Ino hizo un mohín, ofendida, sabiendo que había ganado. En cuanto a argumentación nadie podía ganarle ni en Konoha ni en este mundo.

—Primero visitaremos las tiendas de ropa de las que soy propietario —Senri interrumpió, recargándose en el hombro de Ino. Ella volteó a verlo como si le hubiera dicho el mejor de los cumplidos.

—Te amo, Senri, me has dicho lo mejor que un hombre, bueno, vampiro puede decirle a una chica que ama la moda —tomó las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas—. Te compraré los dulces que quieras por tan hermosas palabras.

—Eres rara —dijo Shiki—… eso me agrada. Toma, come un pocky.

—¿Estás segura que es una ninja con el mismo rango que tú, Haruno? —le susurró Zero.

Sakura no sabía qué contestar.

—No lo sé, a veces me preguntó lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Yûki Kuran estaba sentada en una de las terrazas de la mansión Kuran, saboreando la merienda de la tarde junto con Ruka Souen. La noble vigilaba atentamente su dieta, asegurándose que bebiera el té con la sangre de Kaname en él, además de encargarse de que los platillos que le preparaban fueron ricos en hierro y vitaminas esenciales. El sabor extraño del té con la sangre y de los platillos salados no era algo que agradara a su paladar, acostumbrado al sabor de los dulces y pudines que tanto le gustaban. El cambio de dieta era una de las cosas que tendría que soportar durante el embarazo de cuatro o cinco años.<p>

—Recuerda las lecciones de etiqueta que te di hace 25 años —Ruka le estaba hablando sobre las cosas de las que se tendría que encargar cuando ella volviera a casa con Kain—. La forma de hablar es muy importante, ya que no debes tartamudear, titubear, ni sonar cansada. Es esencial que regreses lo más preparada a las reuniones una vez que haya terminado el embarazo.

Yûki estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro cansado, la verdad era que en sus 65 años le seguía importando el decoro y los modales tanto como ver el pasto crecer. Aunque parte de su deber como sangre pura fuera tener una reputación impecable, lo que resultaba difícil pues siempre se metía en líos por su falta de sentido común y su incomprensión de las situaciones en su totalidad. Como aquella noche, en la que la nueva kunoichi llegó, ayudando a salvar a todos del caos que había provocado por su impertinencia. Ver a Zero junto a esa chica removió emociones que creía extintas dentro de ella, porque notó como él no estaba ahí para protegerla, ambos peleaban lado a lado, sincronizados y confiando en que el otro no saldría herido.

Eso le hizo preguntarse muchas cosas. ¿Cuán profunda era la relación entre esos dos, teniendo en cuenta que sólo habían pasado días desde su primer encuentro? ¿Por qué lucían como amigos de toda la vida, cuando a ella le había tomado cuatro años ganarse su confianza? Y mucho más importante, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto saberse superada por un chiquilla que ignoraba toda la historia detrás de la impasible mirada del cazador? Se suponía que sus sentimientos estaban claros y que había escogido a Kaname para pasar la eternidad, juntos, indiferentes al tiempo y sin cambios. ¡Por Dios, tendrían un hijo! Ella había sido criada bajo la idea de que un hijo era la más sincera demostración de afecto en una pareja, un hijo limaría todas las asperezas y era la respuesta correcta al por qué una pareja se casaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué ya no sentía esa sensación de cosquilleo cada vez que tocaba su vientre? Se sintió tan poca cosa por pensar en que no podría amar a su hijo como se esperaba que lo hiciera una madre, que se obligó a creer que se trataba de un cambio de hormonas solamente. Sin embargo, la duda se había sembrado y comenzaba a brotar sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, las preguntas llegaban a su mente, una tras otra, antes de que se diera cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

—Es descortés no prestar atención a las conversaciones —le reprochó Ruka—. Es una falta grave que no es admisible en alguien de tu linaje.

—Lo siento, es que he estado un poco cansada en los últimos días —se excusó, tratando de poner sus ideas lo más ordenadas posible, para concentrarse en la aburrida charla de etiqueta con Ruka.

La noble analizó la expresión de Yûki lo suficiente para saber que mentía, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Yûki no le diría nada, así lo preguntara directamente.

—Bien, regresemos a lo básico para repasarlo —Ruka soltó un suspiro antes de continuar, sacando un viejo manual sobre la forma correcta de desenvolverse en la sociedad de los vampiros.

Yûki guardó silencio, escuchando sin escuchar la perorata cansada de Ruka leyendo algunos párrafos para ejemplificar las fiestas a las que asistiría después del parto, perdiéndose en la lejanía donde el recuerdo de ojos lilas platinados acompañados por una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Cuando las puertas del Dormitorio de la Luna se abrieron, los estudiantes vampiros se sorprendieron al encontrarse con las humanas relativamente tranquilas, de hecho, algunas lucían asustadas, más las que estaban frente a Ino Yamanaka. Seth contuvo una risita al ver a las siempre escandalosas estudiantes diurnas tan calladas y tiesas como estatuas. Luke se sentía aliviado, la verdad sus pobres oídos no aguantarían más los gritos y chillidos agudos que podría oírse hasta China. Sin embargo, la particular voz de Ino llamándolo, lo detuvo al instante y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando ella lo tomó del brazo.<p>

—¡Te tengo! —dijo, con un toque de coquetería. Luego buscó que su mirada atrapara la de él, para seguir con su juego—. Oye, quisiera pedirte un pequeño favorcito que no creo que sea complicado de hacer.

Seth se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver la cara desencajada de Luke, quien no sabía cómo responder ante el descaro de aquella rubia. Sakura no tenía nada que decir, ya estaba viendo su plan en acción y lo más sensato era no interferir.

—Sabes, Sakura y yo queremos ir de compras porque mi guardarropa es escaso y no creo que quieras verme desnuda, paseando por ahí, mostrando todo —soltó, sin percatarse que las mejillas de Luke tomaban un tono tan rojizo como sus ojos. Detrás de ellos, Rei Black murmuraba sobre que eso no sería una mala idea—. Así que me gustaría que tú te encargaras de vigilar a las chicas que tanto gritan por ustedes, no salgan heridas o se metan en problemas.

—Pero, yo…

—¡Anda, por favor! —ella no le dio oportunidad de replicar, hizo que sus ojos tomaran un brillo más tierno, más conmovedor—. Es sólo una salida chiquita, no nos tardaremos mucho y te lo agradeceré por la eternidad. Di que sí, por favor.

Luke titubeó un poco, mirando a su alrededor notando a sus compañeros disfrutando del espectáculo. Luego sintió la calidez de las manos sobre su brazo y la sonrisa pícara en ese rostro tan hermoso le dificultaba decir algo coherente.

—Yo… yo… ¿Cuánto se tardarán? —cedió al final, escuchando la risa de Seth y Rei detrás de él.

—Unas cuantas horas, llegaremos para escoltarlos de regreso a su dormitorio. Lo prometo.

Luke se pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello, pensando que estaba cayendo muy bajo al ceder a los deseos de una chica de la que apenas conocía su nombre.

—Está bien —zanjó al final.

Ino saltó gritando su triunfo y besó la mejilla de Luke Kain espontáneamente.

—Gracias, bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. Nos veo luego, Luke —se despidió Ino, jalando el brazo de Sakura.

Ella le dijo que esperara un momento, en lo que les pedía a las estudiantes diurnas que regresaran a su dormitorio.

—¡Pero aún no llegan al edificio de clases! —profirió una.

—Es una orden —refuto Sakura, cansada de sus excusas—. Lárguense ya, entre sus quejas y que Ino me esté arrancando el brazo para que me apresure, prefiero lo primero.

—¡Eso es injusto! —fue la exclamación general.

A Sakura se le saltó una venita en su frente, pidió que Ino la soltara y avanzó a un árbol cercano. Sin utilizar mucha fuerza, le dio un golpe que dejó una marca profunda y que provocó que la miraran con miedo.

—¿Alguna otra queja, señoritas? —preguntó, la vena seguía sobresaliendo.

Ellas negaron al instante, corriendo por sus vidas, de vuelta a la seguridad de su dormitorio y lejos de la prefecta de fuerza monstruosa. Retomó el camino junto con Ino, conversando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Zero y Senri las siguieron. El primero preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido ahí, que un vampiro tan inteligente como Luke (porque sólo había que saber que su padre era Akatsuki y su madre Ruka para entender que era muy inteligente) había sido manipulado con tanta facilidad por los trucos baratos de una muchacha rubia; una de dos, pensó, o Ino Yamanaka tenía una enorme habilidad para convencer a quien sea o Luke Kain tenía una debilidad ante los coqueteos de una chica guapa. Zero no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Por otro lado, ver la agresividad de Sakura era algo gracioso para él, porque le traía a su mente el momento en que Kaito voló cuando decidió probar su paciencia. A su vez, Senri se preguntaba si podría usar el talento de Ino para conseguir más dulces en la ciudad y si Sakura ganaría muchos premios en los juegos de destreza y fuerza de las ferias.

—Tío, juro que no me había reído tanto desde hace media hora —Seth se regocijaba de la cara acongojada de su amigo—. ¡No seas tan serio! Te ganaste un beso de la prefecta-chan, ni yo soy tan rápido con las mujeres (bueno, no es que antes me haya llamado la atención alguna como para seducirla), pero mírate, estás dejando atrás tu faceta de mojigato y empiezas a convertirte en un hombre… bueno, literalmente. Estoy tan orgulloso de mi pequeño Luke, que puedo ordenarle a todos que hoy se cancelan las clases para que nosotros también vayamos con ellas.

Luke se quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de creerlo. Seth rió despreocupadamente, se giró hacia los estudiantes nocturnos y declaró:

—Hoy no hay clases, queridos míos. Así que pueden volver a los Dormitorios de la Luna y les ordenó expresamente que no se metan en problemas durante nuestra ausencia —tomó una pequeña pausa, entonces sus ojos se pusieron rojos y su sonrisa se torció más, los vampiros retrocedieron un poco al percibir su poder amenazante—. Cualquiera que desobedezca será acreedor de un castigo equivalente a su falta, y espero que nadie vaya de hablador con Kaien Cross.

Los vampiros le hicieron una corta reverencia, aceptando sus órdenes sin chistar. Seth rió victorioso, pero antes de irse, ordenó a Reina Black que hablara con los profesores sobre la falta de alumnos durante ese día. Ella obedeció al instante, ocultando su furia al saber que Seth estaba haciéndolo para permanecer cerca de Sakura. Ella era una Black, inteligente y peligrosa, y si tenía que fingir un poco de sumisión, lo haría, era una estrategia para conseguir un objetivo más grande.

—No deberías jugar una partida en la que no tienes ninguna ventaja, hermanita —apremió Rei, cuando pasó por su lado.

—Métete en tus asuntos, nii-sama —dijo ella, tratando de ignorarlo.

—De verdad, no me importa lo que hagas, yo soy quien llevará el apellido a la gloria —dijo, sabiendo que a Reina le molestaba que él fuese el primogénito, y por tanto, heredero de la fortuna Black—, pero sigo siendo tu hermano, y verte perder tan patéticamente no sería para nada entretenido.

—Ya lo dije —Reina controlaba a la perfección el tono de su voz—, métete en tus asuntos.

Rei alzó los hombros, como si no importara, y de hecho, era así. Conocía su lugar en el mundo como para decantarse en subir más, justo como su abuelo y Reina pretendían hacer. Se consideraba ambicioso y poco conformista, pero no al grado de ser un megalómano y pretender tener todo para sí. Eso era estúpido para él, era un vampiro que viviría por mucho tiempo, tanto como para apegarse a cosas tan triviales como los reinos, las joyas o los títulos nobiliarios. Por eso, se mantenía alejado de todo conflicto. Nada era más divertido para él que ver a los contrincantes —vampiros, humanos, cazadores, daba igual— luchando y consumiéndose por su propia ambición. ¡Qué idiotas le parecían! Luchando por cosas que carecían de valor alguno, las propiedades, el amor, el odio, la riqueza, el sexo, todo eso, carecía de valor. El valor era dado por las mismos agentes, que aterrados de una existencia vacía (Rei seguido se preguntaba si acaso eso era tan malo), prodigaban a las cosas un precio y un peso existencial.

Patético, si lo admitía sinceramente.

Patético y sin sentido.

* * *

><p>Las calles de la Moda eran un oasis para Ino Yamanaka, y en ese momento, una tortura para sus acompañantes. Sobre todo para Zero Kiryû, que no lograba comprender que una ninja con tanta capacidad, pudiera gritar y chillar de ese modo ante cada aparador, era agotador mantener su ritmo de viaje, aunque era algo más mental que físico. Además, a eso se aunaba la presencia de Seth y Luke (aunque no tanto el último, era el más callado), su ánimo estaba a punto de colapsar. Sakura y Senri eran los únicos que parecían ajenos al cansancio, ella seguía a Ino ya acostumbrada a eso y él era quien le mostraba las tiendas que pertenecían al sello de su familia.<p>

—Nunca vi ropa igual en Konoha —la rubia admiraba unos aparadores con prendas de tul y seda china—. Si pudiera me los llevaría todo.

—Ino, recuerda el límite de crédito que tenemos —espetó Sakura, sosteniendo las bolsas de sus compras. Nada ostentoso, había comprado algunos bolsos y mochilas que le servirían para transportar ingredientes y sus armas sin llamar la atención.

—Sé cuánto dinero gastaré, tacaña —refuto Ino, con un mohín—. Además, la ropa está a muy buen precio. La economía de la ciudad debe estar bien equilibrada para permitir precios tan accesibles.

—La ciudad Nightray basa su economía en las exportaciones de sus productos a otras ciudades grandes del mundo —dijo Luke—. Por eso, la venta local de sus mercancías está a un precio más bajo que en otros países.

—¡Increíble! —Ino saltó de la emoción.

Zero esperaba que eso no se alargara más tiempo del necesario, sobre todo por la cercanía que mantenía Seth con Sakura, y las pequeñas y amenas conversaciones que sostenía cuando él se descuidaba un segundo. Dentro de él, algo rugía con desesperación cuando Seth conseguía toda la atención de Sakura; le pedía que despedazase el cuello de aquel maldito rubio sangre pura para alejarla del peligro, para reclamarla de su propiedad. Eso le disgustaba enormemente. No quería volver a los viejos tiempos en los que su lado de vampiro lo incitaba a ser posesivo, celoso y avaricioso, sería desperdiciar los años que estuvo con Sayori, cuando ella le enseñó lo estúpido que era querer retener una persona de esa manera. Recordó, con apreciación, el día en que le había dicho sobre eso. Habían estado sentados en el pórtico de la Mansión Kiryû, ella vestía con su traje de cazadora y él con la chaqueta que ella le había regalado en navidad.

«_No soy tuya, Zero. Para ser clara, no pertenezco a nadie. Por favor, no pongas esa cara. Te amo, puedes estar seguro de eso, y soy tu esposa, tu amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas algún derecho que te permita decir que te pertenezco. Muchos creen que amar a alguien quiere decir una relación de posesión mutua; yo soy tuyo, tú eres mía. Sin embargo, creo que eso no permite un acuerdo justo, las limitaciones en una relación dependen de lo que se esperaba de ambas partes, y francamente, no quiero que ni tú ni yo estemos obligados a eso. De modo que, te amo, pero no deseo que me pertenezcas, y tú me amas, y yo nunca te perteneceré. Así, lo volvemos justo y claro, y sobre todo, libre»._

Le había tomado tanto tiempo comprenderla, que incluso discutieron por ello. Luego de pensarlo hondamente capturó la esencia misma del pensamiento y, como ella lo había dicho, se sintió libre de todas ataduras. Ahora una chica estaba logrando que cometiera actos posesivos, cuando ni siquiera ella estaba consciente de aquello. Eso no debía ser. No aprendía algo para después mandarlo a volar por sus instintos. Y fue cuando la luz llegó sobre él, proporcionándole una conclusión tan simple que pudo abofetearse ahí mismo por su terquedad.

—Kiryû-san —le llamó Sakura, hasta ese momento no había reparado en su cercanía—, comeremos en un restaurante antes de volver. Seth-san dice que él pagará la cuenta, por lo que no debes preocuparte por el dinero.

Zero rodó los ojos, lo que menos le preocupaba era una cuenta. Él tenía dinero de sobra.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! —les gritó Ino, a la distancia y moviendo un brazo. Al parecer el grupo se adelantaba para ir a cenar—. Si no quieren que los dejemos atrás, apresúrense. Shirabuki dice que la comida es muy buena, aunque no sé qué diablos sea la comida italiana.

—Te gustara, prefecta-chan, pero creo que Luke puede explicártelo mejor. El habla italiano perfectamente —Seth no perdía el tiempo en delicadezas, si su amigo no hizo ningún movimiento en toda el rato que llevaban, él lo haría por su cuenta.

Ino tomó de nuevo el brazo de Luke. Él pensó que las mujeres de aquel mundo no conocían de decoro, pero luego mandó al diablo eso. Después de todo, apreciaba más el arrojo, que la timidez.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber primero? —le preguntó, un tanto serio, buscando tantear el terreno.

—Los nombres de los platillos, por supuesto —ella le sonrió, adentrándose al restaurante.

—¿Venden dulces aquí? —le preguntó Senri a Seth.

—¡Claro que sí, Shiki-san! —le dijo con alegría, pues de todos los vampiros nobles que conocía, el pelirrojo es el que se había comportado más amable con él cuando era pequeño. Entraron juntos, esperando que los dos faltantes también lo hicieran.

Zero y Sakura caminaban uno al lado de otro, sin decir nada. A unos pasos antes de llegar al restaurante italiano, Zero le pidió que se detuviera un instante.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Sakura, mirándolo detenidamente, tratando de buscar signos de sed o de cansancio que pudiera utilizar para dar un diagnóstico.

Él no habló de inmediato, dejó que ella lo recorriera sin mostrar incomodidad o molestia.

—¿Qué piensas de los vampiros? —soltó de pronto.

Sakura fue tomada por la sorpresa, sin saber por qué el preguntaría eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Has tenido suficiente contacto con distintos tipos de vampiros, desde el nivel más bajo hasta conocer al líder ellos para darte una idea de cómo se maneja su sociedad —dijo Zero—. Has escuchado los diferentes puntos de vista de las personas de este mundo, como formarte un juicio propio sobre lo que pasa aquí con las sanguijuelas.

—Te interesa saberlo porque no entiendes cómo es que puedo relacionarme tan fácilmente con los vampiros, siendo que soy uno de sus objetivos —dijo ella, afirmándolo.

—En parte, sí, pero lo que quiero conocer es que piensas sobre ellos en particular.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, se quedó callada buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse, no quería dar a entender cosas que no eran parte de su ideología.

—Los vampiros son justo como los seres humanos, sólo que necesitan beber sangre y poseen ciertas creencias muy profundas en muchos sentidos y temas —pronunció, viéndolo directamente a la cara.

Él asintió, comprendiendo, pero ella siguió, aún no había dicho todo.

—A lo que me refiero, es que tanto humanos como vampiros sufren, aman, gozan, avarician, creen, confían, temen, odian, muchas cosas que comparten, que tienen en común… no obstante, entiendo que los vampiros beben sangre, padecen de una sed por beberla a un grado que es inimaginable para mí. Ichika me contó sobre el mecanismo, sobre cómo funcionaba, pero eso no basta. La sed puede ser despertaba por tantas cosas, que puede confundirlos, y de ese modo, intensificar sus sentimientos y cambiar sus acciones.

Ella lucía un poco desconcertada, pero concentrada, buscando una posible solución quizás.

—Para mí, los vampiros no son aterradores, son lo que son, beben sangre porque es primordial en su dieta, y viven longevas vidas que llegan a milenios —finalizó.

—Muchos creen que los vampiros pueden vivir a base de suplementos sanguíneos, pero ellos no tienen idea de lo que es combatir contra la sed —explicó Zero, tocando sus labios con los dedos—. Es mucho más que simple alimento, es compartir la vida de la otra persona y probarla a través de la boca. Es forzar un vínculo que no puede ser medido por ningún instrumento, ni descrito en palabras exactas.

—¿Es por eso que les desconcierta tanto que nuestra sangre los atraiga? —inquirió Sakura.

—Tener un deseo tan fuerte por una sangre desconocida, no es común. La sangre de los vampiros puros es la única que tiene esas cualidades —contestó.

Su mueca se tornó pensativa mientras sus dedos seguían delineando sus labios.

—Y acabo de darme cuenta de algo —dijo, casi en un susurro que ella llegó a escuchar.

Él avanzó hasta estar frente a ella, colocó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros.

—Me atraes, Haruno —declaró.

Las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas por la intensidad con la que sus ojos la observaban. Zero se mantenía impasible, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su cara, pero sus ojos centelleaban de pura sinceridad.

—Creí que era por beber tu sangre que provocaba en mí una reacción mayor —le explicó—. Me sentía tan ansioso que tuve pensamientos indebidos contigo.

Zero tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo al verla fruncir el ceño.

—Deseaba tomar tu sangre y matar a cualquiera que se te acercara —sus ojos adquirieron un matiz rojizo por un segundo—, fue intenso, pero al fin soy capaz de dilucidar la razón.

—¿Qué es lo que te atrae de mí? —preguntó ella, sin tomarlo como una declaración.

—No lo sé —admitió él—. Pero me atraes y eso me basta, no soy del tipo que se enreda mucho con sus sentimientos, es mejor admitir que siento atracción por ti, que negarla.

—Lo que estás diciendo es que, aparte de que deseas mi sangre, yo te gusto —el sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificó, no sabía cómo corresponder a aquello.

—Sí, tal vez, no te alteres tanto. Esto no es una declaración de amor ni nada parecido. Soy demasiado viejo como para andarme con jueguitos como eso.

Empezó a caminar, ingresando al restaurante, Sakura lo alcanzó en cuanto pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó.

—Mmm… —hacía mucho tiempo que no le preguntaban eso—. Creo que 67.

—¡Qué! —boqueó Sakura. Ella había creído que estaba entre los veinticinco y los treinta.

—No debería sorprenderte, soy un vampiro —le dijo él.

Ella siguió balbuceando sobre su edad, hasta que llegaron a la mesa donde los demás los esperaban.

* * *

><p>Barrabas y Luze se habían odiado desde el mismo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, hace setenta años aproximadamente. El viejo vampiro odiaba el melodrama y el descaro irrespetuoso del más joven. Luze quería deshacerse de Barrabas por su irritante hábito de meterse en asuntos que no le concernían, como los negocios que mantenía en el bajo mundo de ambas sociedades. No obstante, hacían honor al antiguo dicho que rezaba <em>el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo<em>, y por esa razón, ambos estaban reunidos en esa habitación. Habían escogido uno de los hoteles más baratos de la zona pobre de la Ciudad Nightray, un lugar lleno de nivel E buscados por los cazadores y de humanos asesinos, ladrones, y de prostitutas.

Luze y Barrabas nunca irían a los centros de apogeo de Nightray, no cuando Kaname tenía contactos en cada rincón, en cada tienda, y no deseaban que se enterara de esa pequeña reunión, sobre todo, por el tema que se discutía en particular.

—Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka —mencionó Luze, sin ocultar el regocijo que le producía hablar de ellas—. Ambos somos conscientes que no se encontrara nada raro en su sangre, mi teoría del chakra defiende mi punto de vista.

—Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo —Barrabas bebía un poco de vino—. El chakra debe conferirle ese aroma tan apetitoso, pero su sangre sigue siendo como la de los demás. Es una teoría interesante, los resultados darán fe de ello.

—Recibir tal elogio de tu parte, me hace sentir abrumado —Luze dijo, no ocultaba para nada su tono mordaz.

Barrabas rodó los ojos, harto de su comportamiento infantil. Tomó otro sorbo de vino.

—Haruno será para mí, y tú puedes quedarte con aquella chiquilla rubia —propuso.

Luze sonrió con presunción.

—Veo que tu interés reside en el precioso cerezo, pero no subestimes el poder del mar, Barrabas —pronunció—. Ino Yamanaka oculta más de lo que crees, hace que mi ansiedad crezca hasta el punto en que podría interrumpir en la Academia Cross para tomarla. Me apetece más que cualquier humana bajo mi posesión.

El brillo rojizo en sus ojos no se hizo esperar. Barrabas lo estudió atentamente, evaluando las posibilidades. Sabía que si Luze se encaprichaba con algo, no descansaba hasta obtenerlo, tratase de lo que se tratase; un auto, una casa, un libro, humanas, humanos, todo. Luze era un niño en cuanto a mentalidad se refería. Quería todo para él, y explotaba en berrinches si no lo conseguía. Y si Ino Yamanaka era lo que deseaba, sentía compasión por la desventurada muchacha, porque en cuanto estuviera al alcance de las manos de Luze, el infierno se desataría para ella.

—Sugiero no hacer ninguno movimiento en dos días, plazo que es adecuado para recuperar información suficiente sobre ellas dos y para preparar una ofensiva eficiente contra Zero Kiryû, el cazador que nos causara tantos problemas —Barrabas ya tenía todo planeado, sólo faltaba que Luze cooperara.

—¿Por qué dos días si puedo saber?

Barrabas sonrió misteriosamente.

—Kaname nos ha estado siguiendo en los últimos días.

—Lo sé, no es nada nuevo. Me he dado cuenta de la presencia de Akatsuki Kain muy cerca de mí. Al parecer, nuestro amado Rey no tiene confianza en sus leales súbditos.

—A mí me vigila Seiren, tan fiel a las órdenes de su amo, de no ser porque soy un viejo con experiencia, ni siquiera habría notado su presencia —dijo Barrabas.

—Seiren es una mujer competente, siempre la quise bajo mi mando, pero su lealtad ya estaba dado hacia él —Luze sentía ese hecho como una de sus peores derrotas.

Barrabas ignoró sus palabras.

—Esta reunión no será algo secreto para Kaname, pero lo que sigue sí lo será.

—¿Es por eso que me pediste que pusiera un poco de mi sangre en este frasquito? —dijo, mostrándolo entre sus dedos—. Lo hice muy especial, no es fácil concentrar recuerdos particulares en tan poca cantidad de sangre y me gastó bastantes horas de esfuerzo.

Le arrojó el frasco a Barrabas, quien lo tomó con presteza, haciendo él el mismo gesto para con Luze.

—Va a ser un honor muy grande beber la sangre de Barrabas Black, aunque no hubiera dicho nada si hubiese sido la sangre de tu nieta —Luke jugó con el frasco—. Después de todo, ella hace todo por ti, y guardar el secreto de nuestros planes sería un halago para ella.

—Reina es inteligente, pero joven e insensata —dijo, guardando el frasco dentro de su túnica—. Además, está bajo el control de Seth Shirabuki, y no conviene meterse en los asuntos de ese mocoso mimado.

—¿Sigues enojado porque logró quitarte la mitad de tus acciones en un solo paso? —le preguntó Luze para picarle el orgullo.

Barrabas le dirigió una mirada de los más aterradora.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara, ambos sabemos el potencial que tiene y que Kaname-sama no podrá controlarlo por más tiempo. En su sangre corren dos viejos linajes, el de Sara-sama (realmente me gustaba esa mujer) y el de Hanadagi, quien diría que el viejo vampiro dejaría descendencia antes de que lo despacharan al otro mundo —Luze se rió—. Además, es listo como ninguno otro de su generación, y lo que compensa su inexperiencia y juventud, es su inteligencia y astucia. No se moverá hasta que las piezas más importantes del tablero se hayan destruido entre sí.

—Si no tenemos cuidado, puede que Seth use nuestra coalición a su favor, y termine él siendo el Rey de toda la partida —aseveró Barrabas—. No me importa cuánto sea necesario sacrificar, éste es un juego complicado que estoy dispuesto a ganar.

—¿Y tú crees que yo quiero perder? —expresó Luze con exasperación—. Si me arriesgo es porque hay algo que puedo ganar. Nunca me movería sin obtener nada a cambio.

—Creía que así eras tú, alguien que no evaluaba los riesgos —comentó Barrabas, sirviendo otra copa de vino—. Todavía recuerdo los años que te tomó recuperarte de la bancarrota a la que llevaste a tu familia.

Luze hizo un pequeño mohín.

—Aprendo con los años —espetó—. Además, las victorias obtenidas en una buena partida saben mejor que cualquier vino o platillo del mundo.

Barrabas le extendió una copa con alcohol.

—Brindo por ello —levantó la copa.

Luze chocó la suya contra la de él, cerrando el trato.

* * *

><p>La cena en el restaurante italiano fue muy amena, excepto por algunos roces entre Seth y Zero, pero nada grave. Sakura había probado la pasta italiana y le había encantado, era como ramen, pero mucho más condimentada. Por su parte, Ino se deleitó con filetes de jugosa carne, sin pensar en las calorías, era algo que había dejado en sus años adolescentes, porque después de la guerra hubo una época de hambruna debido a la falta de recursos de todas las naciones. Las escenas de personas muriendo de hambre, la hacían apreciar cada comida día a día.<p>

—La comida italiana es verdaderamente deliciosa —Sakura pronunciaba con los ojitos brillando. No era una glotona, pero todos los platillos se comparaban a las comidas preparadas en los restaurantes de Konoha,

—_Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto, signorina prefetto_ —profirió Seth a su lado, bebiendo un poco de vino blanco, vio con regocijo la expresión interrogativa de Sakura, tan hermosa—. Quise decir, que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, prefecta-san.

—Creo que debería empezar a aprender italiano, no confió en tus traducciones, Seth-san —apuntó Sakura.

—Jamás le diría algo inapropiado a alguna mujer, no es mi estilo —dijo Seth.

—Relájate, frente, si hubiese dicho algo malo, Luke me lo hubiera hecho notar, ¿verdad que sí? —le sonrió.

Luke deseaba en verdad ya no tener que decirle sí a todo lo que esa chica dijera.

—Claro que sí, Ino —la llamó por su nombre, justo como ella se lo había pedido (¿u ordenado?).

—_Ciò che provoca un paio di occhi belli e un culo encomiabile_ —comentó el sangre pura rubio, ocasionando que Luke se atragantara con el vino.

—¿Qué dijo Shirabuki? —pidió Ino.

—Nada realmente importante —Shiki interrumpió—. Sólo que tienes unos ojos bonitos…

Ino sonrió ante el cumplido.

—… y un culo digno de alabanza, si es que no me equivocó al traducir —terminó, pinchando con un tenedor un pedazo de carne de ternera.

Ino se sonrojó bruscamente, mirando alternativamente a Seth y a Luke. El primero no parecía avergonzado por ser descubierto, mientras que el otro deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Bien, no es el cumplido más horrible que he recibido en mi vida, de hecho, es el primero que me dicen en italiano —empezó, luego su mirada se torna pícara, mirando a Seth en especial—. Tú tampoco estás nada mal, sanguijuela. Sólo con mirarte puedo imaginarme como será tenerte en la cama.

Sakura y Luke se pusieron rojos como semáforos.

—¿Quisieras comprobarlo por ti misma, dulzura? —le retó Seth, con una sonrisa ladina.

Ino sostuvo su mirada, sin moverse. Después de un momento, ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—De saber que eras tan divertido, te habría invitado desde el principio, Shirabuki —dijo la rubia.

—Y de saber que eras tan alocada, te habría vuelto vicepresidenta de la clase nocturna —le regresó él.

—Eso no fue gracioso, Seth-sama —pronunció Luke con acidez.

Sakura se quedó mirando como Seth e Ino parecían confabularse para bromear a expensas de Kain. Luego se giró hacia Shiki, viendo que seguía jugando con la carne sin probarla.

—¿Ya no tienes hambre? —preguntó—. ¿O te apetece algo más para comer?

Él negó.

—Estoy acostumbrado a comer cuando me aseguro que la comida no tiene veneno o algún tranquilizante.

Sakura lo miró intrigada.

—Antes, ponían drogas en la comida para lograr que yo permaneciera en letargo —explicó, su mirada ausente no cambiaba nada, como si los recuerdos no le perturbasen—. De esa forma, mi madre podía estar conmigo sin que yo llorara si llegaba a lastimarme.

—¿Lastimarte? —Sakura no podía imaginarlo.

—Ella sufría trastornos de la mente, estaba paranoica y yo era el único que podía calmarla, pero ella a veces me daba miedo, así que usaban drogas para calmarme. Por eso me tomó mi tiempo para comer.

Ella se quedó observando el movimiento del tenedor sobre la carne, no imaginaba que Senri le contaría algo tan personal, pero lucía como si no le importase, como si sólo fuese un recuerdo, no obstante, el hábito de precaución persistía y eso le causaba tristeza. Se daba cuenta que conforme los conocía más, descubría que detrás de su apariencia impecable y atractiva, los vampiros también sufrían. Entonces Sakura tomó la mano de Shiki que sostenía el cubierto, haciendo que saltara un poco ante el inesperado contacto. Él soltó el tenedor para que ella lo levantara con un jugoso pedazo de carne y, para su sorpresa, se lo llevara a sus propios labios.

—Uhm… —Sakura lo saboreó, tomándose su tiempo—. No, definitivamente no tiene a ninguna droga, por lo menos que yo conozca. Sólo condimentos, salsa y una cocción perfecta.

No creía lo que veía, menos cuando ella cortó otro trozo, y esta vez dirigió el bocado a él.

—Toma, pruébalo, es delicioso —le dijo ella, con aquella sincera sonrisa que le prodigaba calidez a su corazón.

Senri abrió su boca para recibir la ofrenda, masticando la carne con lentitud, encontrándola más deliciosa que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal sabe?

Él tragó profundo, sus ojos pálidos adquiriendo un brillo especial.

—Me gusta —fue su respuesta.

Sakura sonrió más, y siguió alimentándolo. Zero la observaba de reojo, pero esta vez, no había posesiva en sus ojos, sino asombro por ver como Sakura se preocupaba por el pelirrojo. Nunca tendría algo contra Senri, así que no interrumpiría su momento.

La velada terminó unas horas después. Cuando salieron, se dieron cuenta de que ya era la una de la mañana. Agotados y con decenas de bolsas de compras, regresaron a la Academia Cross, entre bromas y risas. Senri tuvo que despedirse en cuanto se toparon con la lujosa limosina, subió con calma, en su boca todavía estaba el sabor de la carne que Sakura le había dado. Cuando el grupo restante llegó al portal de la Academia, Seth se jaló a Luke de vuelta a los Dormitorios de la Luna.

—Espero tener otra salida como ésta, mis hermosas prefectas —dijo él, haciéndoles una reverencia—. Para la próxima cenaremos en un restaurante marroquí, la comida de ese país es excelente, de hecho, es de las pocas que sobrevivió al cambio climático de hace 10 mil años.

—¿Cambio climático? —preguntó Ino.

—Esa historia es para otra noche, prefecta-chan —le guiñó un ojo—. Por ahora, les recomiendo descansar, mañana será otro día y siendo que ustedes son el interés de nuestra especie, necesitaran toda la energía del mundo.

—Gracias por acompañarnos, Seth-san, Luke-san —Sakura les sonrió—. Me la he pasado muy bien.

—Ha sido un placer —contestó por su parte Luke.

Cuando quiso despedirse de Ino, ella le plantó otro beso en la mejilla para después irse corriendo entre risas hacia su respectivo dormitorio. Sakura y Zero le siguieron al instante. Luke se quedó quieto, tocándose la mejilla afectada y mirando con anhelo la ruta que Ino había tomado.

—_Se si chiude la bocca, forse nessuno noterà il fiume di melma_, Luke —le dijo Seth.

—_S__ta 'zitto_ —finalizó, tratando de retomar la compostura.

* * *

><p>Kaien Cross estaba muy molesto y decepcionado. Había creído que Sakura e Ino actuarían de forma responsable dada su posición, y que Zero ayudaría a cumplir con las reglas. Pero al enterarse de que habían salido a recorrer la Ciudad Nightray sin dar aviso alguno, se había alarmado demasiado. Esperaba lo peor, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos, ellos volvían, Ino con muchas bolsas de compras (pues les habían dado dinero a las chicas por hacer un lote completo de ungüento), Sakura con algunas más y Zero con una expresión relajada.<p>

—Deberían sentirse culpables, pudo haber sucedido un accidente —exclamó, alarmado—. ¡Pudieron secuestrarlas! Hay muchas personas detrás de ustedes y-…

La mano de Zero golpeando la frente del director detuvo su parloteo.

—Deja de ser tan melodramático, Cross, no pasó nada —le dijo para dirigirse a su habitación—. Ellas pueden cargarse con cualquier que se meta en su camino. No necesitan protección extra.

—¡Pero!

—Alto, Cross —se levantó Ino, mortalmente seria—. Aceptamos que se preocupen, pero no permitiré que nos sigan tratando como niñas. Somos shinobis antes que otra cosa, y no dejaré que mi honor y mi fuerza sean subestimados porque usted cree que no podemos encargarnos de nada.

Kaien boqueó ante el repentino asalto, sin saber qué decir.

—Ino tiene razón, Kaien-san —pronunció Sakura, no con tanto fervor como Ino, pero igual de decidida—. Entiendo su preocupación, pero es nuestra vida y no privaré mi libertad porque una panda de locos está tras nuestra. El peligro es uno de los tantos problemas con los que tiene que lidiar un ninja.

—Está bien —cedió Cross, respirando hondo. Había sido tan fácil tratar con Yûki en el pasado, podía lidiar con la inseguridad y el temor adolescente, pero no contra kunoichis—. No les diré más, pero prometan que siempre portaran las armas que les he brindado. Es mucho más fácil deshacerse de un vampiro con ellas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas asintieron. Sin más que decir, se retiraron a su habitación. Antes de eso, Sakura fue a la habitación de Zero, tenía algo que quería preguntarle, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Tocó con cuidado, entró topándose con él, desabrochándose los botones de la camisa. Ella no se sonrojó por ella, vivir con dos hombres la volvía inmune a algunas cosas.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el, dejando la camisa sobre la cama.

—Es algo que quería preguntarte esa noche, cuando te traje el chocolate —explicó Sakura—. Entonces vi una fotografía de una chica.

Ella buscó el retrato, pero ya no estaba en ningún lugar visible.

—¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella? —Zero se sentó en la cama, viéndola directamente.

—Cuando vi la foto, pensé que era muy hermosa y su sonrisa me trasmitía calidez y, aunque no sé por qué, sinceridad —dijo—. Miraba como si quien tomó la foto fuera muy importante para ella, como si sólo sonriera para esa persona. ¿Tú eras el fotógrafo, verdad?

Zero se quedó quieto un rato. Sakura pensó que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado entrometida, pero había prometido que conocería todo sobre él, y eso significaba tocar muchas fibras sensibles de su pasado. De pronto, Zero se levantó para avanzar y abrir uno de los cajones del mueble, sacó la foto que tanto la intrigaba y se la entregó.

—Se llamaba Sayori Kiryû, era mi esposa —informó, impasible.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe tomando la foto. Eso no se lo esperaba, y miró la imagen, encontrando sentido a esa expresión en el rostro de Sayori. Así que Zero había estado casado… Sakura se dio cuenta de aquello y buscó respuesta.

—Murió hace tres meses —dijo.

El corazón de Sakura se estrujo, sintiendo un dolor insoportable. Ya tenía respuesta al vacío en los ojos del cazador, así como sus síntomas, el insomnio podía ser provocado por la pérdida de un ser querido.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —quiso saber.

—Ella era una humana convertida en vampiro, como yo, pero podía controlarse. Sin embargo, el Concilio no lo creía así, y su nombre figuró en las listas de vampiros a exterminar. No llegué a tiempo, vampiros de la nobleza se encargaron de ella. Murió antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—Yo… lo siento, yo… —Sakura estaba impactada, miraba a Sayori y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo habían sido capaces de pensar que ella era una amenaza.

—No te disculpes, quería saber sobre mi pasado y yo estuve de acuerdo con eso —dijo él, tomando la foto de vuelta y ocultándola en el cajón—. Es algo que sabrías tarde o temprano.

La mente de Sakura daba muchas vueltas, no esperó enterarse tan pronto de una verdad tan dolorosa para Zero.

—¿La amabas? —preguntó sin saber por qué.

—Sí.

Se instaló un silencio imperturbable entre los dos. Ella no sabía que decirle, darle sus condolencias no serviría de nada, muchos menos abrazarla, ¿Qué consuelo podría darle ella? Él había perdido a su esposa y Sakura no sabía ni la mitad de cosas que seguramente los dos habrían compartido.

—Gracias por responder mis preguntas, Kiryû-san —dijo Sakura, al final.

—Es parte del trato, recuérdalo —contestó él, tumbándose en la cama.

—De todos modos, gracias —repitió ella, le sonrió y abandonó la habitación.

Dejando a Zero sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué demonios le había llevado a hablar tan pronto de Sayori con Sakura. Había sido información muy valiosa de su pasado, muy personal como para compartirla tan libremente, cuando ella había preguntado quién era la chica en la foto. Sakura había demostrado ser confiable y capaz, pero eso no demeritaba un acceso inmediato a sus memorias más preciadas. Lo creyó necesario, decirle que había tenido una esposa y que estaba muerta por una maldita confabulación de los vampiros fue necesario.

**«¿****Necesario en qué sentido? Ella sólo quería saber el nombre y ya, pero le dijimos mucho más. La pregunta importante es **_**por qué**_** decidimos hacerlo****»**, le susurró su otro yo.

Y el por qué se quedaría sin respuesta por el momento, estaba sumamente agotado como para seguirle dando vueltas al asunto sobre si había estado bien o no decirle todo eso a Sakura. Ya podría pensarlo en cuanto durmiera algunas horas más. Buscó el frasco con la medicina, tomó una sin necesidad de agua y se acostó sin cubrirse con las sábanas, recargando su mano en la frente y sintiendo la frescura de la noche sobre su piel expuesta. Se quedó dormido en un sueño profundo, donde Sayori le miraba con expresión muerta y alguien le abrazaba por la espalda.

* * *

><p>En la sala de reuniones en la Mansión Kuran, Kaname lideraba la junta con los nobles más cercanos a él, para hablar sobre las acciones de los ancianos del Consejo alrededor del tema de las kunoichis. La información reunida reveló que sólo dos de los siete concejales actuaban extrañamente, Kaname no se sorprendió al saber que eran Barrabas y Luze; mucho menos cuando Seiren le informó sobre la junta que habían tenido los dos ese día. Kaname estaba consciente de que debía comenzar con su plan de inmediato y detener a esos dos antes de que todo se complicara más.<p>

—Por el momento, seguiremos vigilándolos, no harán ninguna jugada hasta que estén seguros de que yo no esté enterado —dijo Kaname. Su mejor estrategia era la información, si sabías suficiente sobre tu enemigo, lo que restaba era crear estrategias que contrarrestaran cualquier plan de ellos—. ¿Qué saben sobre la oferta que hicieron Laura Souen y Tracey Touya?

—Comprobé que son meras juntas del té con ellas —respondió Takuma—. Ninguna de las dos muestra más interés que el de conocer a otras mujeres. Los libros que les proveyeron son simples listas con árboles genealógicos y títulos nobiliarios, pero nada relacionado con secretos familiares o algo similar.

Kaname asintió conforme. Laura y Tracey nunca harían algo para traicionarle, además eran dos damas de la nobleza que simplemente buscaban a alguien con quien charlar.

—¿Qué hay de Victoria y Kazuo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Mi padre no tiene mayor problema con ellas, de hecho, parece más entusiasmado por la idea del bálsamo que preparan —contestó Kain.

Aido mostró una mueca de mortificación.

—Mi madre se encuentra muy ofendida por el comportamiento de esas dos en las entrevistas, busca una disculpa para la ofensa que ha sufrido y quiere tener una auditoria personal con usted, Kaname-sama —le dijo, sin ocultar lo molesto que se sentía porque su madre actuara de ese modo.

—No habrá auditorias privadas hasta que salgan los resultados de los laboratorios —pronunció Kaname. Aido asintió conforme con la respuesta—. Victoria y todos los miembros tendrán que conformarse con las juntas generales.

—¿Seguirán participante Hiou-sama, Touma-sama y Ougi-sama? —inquirió Takuma.

Kaname pareció meditarlo.

—Hanabi es imparcial respecto a los juicios y no ha mostrado verdadero interés en alguna de las chicas. Ougi perdió un poco el control en el atentado en el Concilio, por lo que está consignado a encarcelamiento en cuanto recuperé la estabilidad. En cuanto a Touma, no hará nada que puede ocasionarle problemas —dijo. Se le vino a la mente la escena en la que había hechizado a Touma para que se enfrentara a Kaien Cross, como una copia de él mismo. La experiencia había sido tan horrible que Touma jamás osó contradecirlo y siempre trataba con amabilidad a Yûki en las reuniones sociales—. Hanabi es la mejor testigo hasta el momento, su presencia será requerida hasta que esto termine.

—¿Los científicos han encontrado algo en las primeras pruebas? —preguntó Ichijou.

—Las pruebas hechas sobre enfermedades de la sangre, ETS, virus y bacterias han salido limpias —informó—. Faltan las pruebas concretas sobre el contenido oculto en su sangre, eso tomara más tiempo.

Takuma asintió, satisfecho.

—La guardia del día de hoy la harás tú, Takuma —le informó Kaname—. Seiren y Kain dejarán de vigilar a Laura y Tracey, y se enfocaran en Barrabas y Luze. Aido, tú seguirás cualquier acción de Victoria.

Los nobles asintieron al mismo tiempo, retirándose a cumplir con las órdenes, dejando a Kaname solo en la habitación. Había mucho en que pensar, jugadas que crear, que le sorprendió que esta vez no fuese por causa de Yûki, que todo fuese con el propósito de conseguir algo que deseaba. Pensó en su querida esposa, a salvo en la comodidad de la recámara que compartían, en como su rostro se suavizaba al dormir y sumergirse en la profundidad de una sueño, que esperaba, fuese hermoso. Había sido un duro camino, pero ahora ella era completamente suya y ya no podría volver a ser como antes. Se daba cuenta cuánto Yûki había cambiado, aunque Ruka no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Lo notaba en cada sonrisa, en cada paso, en cada caricia, la alegría torpe que caracterizaba cada uno de sus movimientos estaba siendo sustituía por frívola monotonía, como si los gestos ya no tuvieran vida, como si ya se diera por sentada su función y perdieran la calidez. Cincuenta años juntos era muy poco tiempo para que ella sucumbiera a lo que todo vampiro de linaje puro sufría, pero al parecer, la frágil mariposa no soportaba los vientos inclementes de la sociedad vampírica tan bien como esperaba.

Yûki Kuran, su amada, la princesa de los vampiros y madre de su primogénito estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, justo como él quería, pero más rápido de lo planeado. Deseaba detener eso, darle tiempo de acostumbrarse por completo a una vida sumida en la rutina y la hipocresía, pues comprendió con el tiempo que crear un mundo mejor para ella era una pérdida de tiempo, lo adecuado era prepararla para enfrentar una sociedad que no sería piadosa si tropezaba en el camino. Kaname sabía que la tierna e inocente Yûki no podría sobrevivir en un mundo así, por eso había hecho que Zero se enamorara de ella y la protegiera, por eso la mantenía dentro de la casa el mayor tiempo posible, por eso cortó sus alas.

—Tal vez… —murmuró despacio, contemplando el retrato de Yûki en una de las paredes de su oficina— tenga que matarte, para que estés a salvo.

* * *

><p>Takuma llegó a la Academia Cross una hora antes del horario estipulado, por lo cual fue invitado por Kaien a pasar a desayunar con ellos. Se topó con una escena que provocó un poco de risa, pues no todos los días ves a dos chicas preciosas en sus pijamas y con el cabello alborotado comiendo cereal en un cuenco. Kaien le dijo que no comprendía bien porque lucían como si un elefante hubiera pasado sobre ellas, pero cuando les preguntó respondieron que era miércoles, y esos días perdían cualquier encanto.<p>

—No se alteren, después de desayunar iremos a hacer magia —dijo Ino, desganada, comiendo su cereal.

Sakura asintió a loa dicho, sin importarle que la vieran sentada encorvada. Igual, no es como si le importara mucho su imagen. Cuando el desayuno terminó, ambas subieron a su habitación a cambiarse, mientras los hombres se quedaban a conversar.

—Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan temprano, Takuma-kun —dijo Cross—. No lo tomes a mal, pero los otros llegaban a la segunda hora de clases.

—Tuve que atender unos asuntos relacionados con mis negocios —explicó Takuma, con calma—. Los resolví más rápido de lo que esperaba, así que decidí venir aquí en lugar de volver a mi casa, espero que no sea una molestia.

Zero supo que mentía. Si había atendido o no asuntos con sus negocios no le importaba, pero conocía lo suficiente a Takuma para admitir que tenía mucho talento a la hora de mentir. Su fama de vampiro bien portado le valía una reputación intachable, pese haber estado afiliado temporalmente con Sara Shirabuki, seguía siendo un miembro confiable y su palabra era ley.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Cross, agitando su mano—. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, tenlo en mente.

Takuma sonrió agradecido. Los pasos de las chicas bajando por la escalera llamaron su atención. Ambas estaban vestidas con los uniformes de la talla correcta, Ino había trenzado su cabello en tres trenzas, dos en frente y una atrás, mientras Sakura lo tenía en una coleta de caballo.

—Creí que se tardarían más. No creo que sean mujeres —les dijo Zero.

Sakura frunció su nariz.

—Eso es un mito viejísimo —contestó, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas—. Cualquier mujer tendría que saber que entre más se maquille, más se tarde en escoger ropa y más se miré al espejo, no hará más que terminar vestida como un payaso. En la moda, menos es más, Ichijou.

Ino asintió, complacida de saber que las clases de moda con Sakura habían valido la pena.

—¿Traen consigo las armas? —preguntó Kaien.

Ino rodó los ojos. Sakura se limitó a afirmarlo.

—Bueno, pues ya vámonos —apresuró Ino, de mal humor, no quería enfrentarse de nuevo a los ataques paternales del director—. Que la agenda de hoy será muy apretada.

—¿A qué te refieres, Yamanaka-san? —le preguntó Takuma, cuando salían del dormitorio principal.

—Que tendremos que afiliarnos a un club o a una actividad deportiva para hacer nuestra estadía más normal —entrecomilló con sus manos, y señaló con ironía—. En lo personal, no me molestaría, pero revisé el plan curricular y muchos clubes son una burla. De verdad, en cuanto leí _Club de Etiqueta y Desenvolvimiento Social_, quise vomitar.

—Esos clubes nacieron como complemento a la educación que se imparte tanto a humanos como a vampiros —le explicó Takuma—. Como sabrás, la Academia Cross enseña a hijos e hijas de familias con poder y riqueza. Es esencial que se desenvuelvan de manera adecuada en los lugares de reunión social.

—Uhm —Ino no estaba convencida. La verdad era que esas clases no le atraían nada, le recordaban los días de la Academia cuando ellas aprendían sobre arreglos florales y ellos perfeccionaban su lanzamiento de shuriken—. Supongo que servirían de algo, digo, Shikamaru y Chouji podrían aprender muchas cosas.

—No lo creo, no sirvieron de nada los cursos de refinamiento shinobi en los que los inscribiste —le recordó Sakura.

Ino exhaló fuertemente. Esas clases fueron las más largas de su vida.

—Por lo menos, ellos no terminaron asustando al profesor a cargo como Naruto y Sasuke —replicó, en defensa de sus amigos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Naruto y Sasuke terminaron el programa completo, y a pesar de ese incidente, con honores —dijo—. No como Shikamaru que le dio pereza a la mitad y dijo: _Qué problemático_, para irse, o como Chouji, que se comió la mitad del bufet para después seguir al Señor Pereza.

—¿En serio? ¿Acaso no recuerdas quienes destruyeron la torre del Hokage por ponerse tan borrachos e iniciar una pelea? —soltó Ino, estaba molesta.

—¿Igual que cuando Shikamaru y Chouji les enseñaron a los niños de la academia a saltarse las clases como ellos en su infancia? —exclamó Sakura.

Ambas chocaron su frente, de sus ojos salían pequeños rayos intensos que colapsaban en el medio. Se olvidaron de Zero y Takuma para ir todo el camino discutiendo sobre los errores de sus amigos. Zero admitió que a pesar del enojo esas dos se controlaba muy bien, no revelaban entre gritos las características de sus amigos. Después de todo, ¿qué podría significar que Shikamaru fuera un vago y ese tal Chouji un glotón? Tenían las mismas cualidades que muchos otros hombres en su mundo. También reconocía la capacidad de Ino para retener un dato en particular, pues ella podría reclamarle a Sakura algo que podría ser perjudicial; podría decir que ni Shikamaru ni Chouji le habrían proferido aquellas cicatrices que atravesaban su cuerpo.

—¡Pues tu frente es más grande que mi trasero! —gritó Ino, con una vena saltando en su sien.

—¡Entonces debe ser una gran trasero, Ino cerda! —le devolvió Sakura.

Ambas habían llegado al salón de clases y sus compañeros las miraban con miedo, verlas discutir era aterrador. Un golpe de una libreta sobre su cabeza las calló de pronto.

—Silencio, señoritas, no toleraré gritos en mi clase —dijo Kaito Takamiya.

—¿Kaito-san? —inquirió Sakura, sin entender su presencia en ese lugar.

—Buenos días, Sakura —le sonrió, luego agregó con Ino—. Hola, cariño.

—Buenos días, imbécil —espetó de vuelta Ino, mordaz.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kaito? —preguntó Zero.

Antes de responder, Kaito le entregó una carpeta de color rojo. Zero la tomó, sin leerla y asintió.

—Tienes trabajo que hacer, me ordenaron cubrirte en lo que te encargabas de ellos —informó, aunque sabía que no tenía la necesidad.

—¿Es decir que tú serás nuestro maestro hoy? —dijo Ino, sin poder creerlo.

—Tomaré esa pregunta como que no puedes creer que alguien tan magnífico como yo, pueda impartir clases —dijo él, con arrogancia.

—Pues creo que el día de hoy, no voy a aprender nada que valga la pena —pronunció Ino, cruzándose de brazos. Kaito la ignoró.

—De acuerdo —comentó Zero, dando la vuelta—. Volveré por la tarde.

—Suerte —le dijo Kaito. Cuando Zero se fue, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Takuma—. No te esperaba tan temprano, vampiro.

—Soy muy puntual, Takamiya —aseveró Takuma, con una sonrisa.

—Lo que digas, vampiro. Buenos, es momento de que comiencen las clases, así que, señoritas, hagan el favor de pasar.

* * *

><p>Las clases con Kaito Takamiya eran muy diferentes que con Zero. Era un buen maestro en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su forma de impartir la clase se basaba en la premisa de las preguntas. Comenzaba pidiendo que expresaran sus dudas, a partir de éstas construía toda la clase. Quería desarrollar el pensamiento crítico en los estudiantes. Sakura e Ino se vieron cuestionadas hasta hartarse, cada vez que decían la respuesta correcta, Kaito les preguntaba por qué lo creían así, cada vez que se equivocaban, Kaito las presionaba hasta que dieran con la correcta. Era agotador realmente, sus mentes estaban entrenadas para una inteligencia más práctica, menos intelectual. Un shinobi debía pensar y crear una estrategia en el campo de batalla tan rápido como pudiera, no podía darse tomarse el tiempo para pensar todo hondamente, debían ser veloces.<p>

Al terminar las clases, las chicas salieron en compañía de Takuma y Kaito.

—¿Cansadas, señoritas? —les preguntó Kaito.

Ino le lanzó una mirada mortal.

—Maldito bastardo —masculló por lo bajo.

Takuma decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿Ya decidieron a qué club quieren pertenecer?

Sakura e Ino asintieron.

—El club de arquería —dijo Sakura, sacando un folleto—. Es perfecto. Queríamos inscribirnos al club de lucha o al de defensa personal, pero hemos visto sus entrenamientos y dejan mucho que desear. Además, no creo que puedan contra nosotras, así que mejor nos vamos a arquería.

—Es la mejor opción, a decir verdad —intervino Ino—. No quiero romperle los huesos a esos debiluchos del club de lucha.

—¿Qué dices sobre el club de lucha, rubia? —exclamó una masculina y ronca voz a sus espaldas.

Voltearon para toparse con un hombre de músculos grandes y muy alto, le sacaba dos cabezas a Kaito y tenía una mirada de furia contenida. Takuma supo que habría problemas, pero Ino tenía otros planes. La rubia no tuvo tacto al momento de burlarse de él y su apariencia de matón anticuado.

El chico se llamaba Garret Alistair, hijo de un famoso maestro de artes marciales a nivel mundial y no le alegró saber que alguien se burlaba del club que había fundado. Así se tratara de una muñeca como señaló a Ino. Ella no tardó en retarlo a una pelea, nadie le decía muñeca.

—¿Y qué pasará con el que pierda? —dijo Garret, seguro de su victoria.

—Lo que el ganador quiera —Ino propuso con seguridad.

Una sonrisa lasciva se instaló en los labios de Garret, observando la figura de Ino.

—Trato hecho.

—Como profesor presentes, debo verificar que todo sea legal —intervino Kaito.

—Descuide, Takamiya-sensei, soy el presidente del club de lucha —fanfarroneó Garret—. Mi título me confiere el derecho de planear peleas bajo reglamento escolar y con la supervisión adecuada.

—Bien, siendo así, vayamos al gimnasio —cedió Kaito. Él no tenía problemas con eso, además ver pelear a una de las dos kunoichis, sería fantástico.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que Yamanaka-san está haciendo? —le preguntó Takuma, en un susurro, a Sakura.

—No hay problema. Si él es el presidente del club de lucha, puede encargarse de conseguir un área adecuada para la pelea —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me refiero a eso, Sakura-san, hablo sobre si ella estaría bien.

Sakura le miró de reojo.

—¿Te sigues preocupando por ella, cuando la viste pelear contra tantos nivel E? —le preguntó, con consternación. Takuma quedó en silencio—. Relájate, Ino no machará al tipo, sabe controlarse y te vendría bien verla pelear, para que te convenzas que no somos débiles.

Takuma ya no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir.

La noticia de la pelea de Garret, a quien apodaban _Mamut_, contra Ino Yamanaka, una de las nuevas bellezas en el instituto, llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes del turno diurno, quienes se aglomeraron en el gimnasio, gritando con entusiasmos y haciendo apuestas entre ellos. En el medio de la duela, Garret vestía ya su uniforme de lucha, que a opinión de Ino era una aberración a la vista y la causa por la que seguramente nunca conseguiría novia. Ella vestía el uniforme, sólo había agregado un short de licra negro debajo de su falda y se había quitado la cazadora y el chaleco.

—Puedes arrepentirte si quieres, hermosa —le gritó Garret—, lo entenderé si tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí.

—Lo único que me da miedo es tu horrible sentido de la moda —se burló ella—. Creo que hasta tu madre tendría mejores gustos que tú.

Las venas en el cuello de Garreta saltaron cuando el comentario de Ino provocó una serie de carcajadas en el gimnasio. Hasta Kaito no pudo evitar reírse, aunque era el referí. Luego, se puso serio.

—Bien, las reglas son sencillas. Nada de golpes bajos, nada de sujetar el cabello y la victoria será para quien logré someter al contrario —explicó, se colocó en posición para comenzar la pelea—. ¿Listos?

Ellos asintieron.

—¡Peleen!

Garret estaba confiado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tomar el brazo de Ino y torcerlo bastaría para que llorara y pidiera clemencia. Avanzó hasta ella para soltar un primer golpe, una finta básica, pero Ino no hizo el movimiento esperado. Ella brincó sobre su brazo extendido, se sostuvo con una mano y giró para propinarle una patada en la cara. La multitud estaba conmocionada al ver a tan grande hombre retroceder por la patada. Garret estaba incrédulo, pero no se contuvo. Con furia, arremetió de nuevo, pero Ino fue más rápida. Se barrió en el suelo para tirarlo, luego lo tomó de una pierna para lanzarlo a dos metros de distancia.

Entonces, ella saltó en el aire, tan alto que muchos se quedaron boquiabiertos, para caer en picada dispuesta a dar una buena patada. Garret advirtió esto y se movió apenas para evitar el mortal golpe. El piso de la duela quedó con una gran grieta por el golpe. Garret miró con miedo a Ino, pero ella todavía no acababa. Levantó el brazo para propinar el golpe final, pero Sakura la detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, frente? —le preguntó.

—Ya ganaste, Ino, si querías probar tu punto, lo hiciste —dijo ella, soltando su puño.

—Arruinas mi diversión, ¿sabes? —Ino le sonrió con complicidad—. Pero esto no termina hasta que lo someta. Reglas son reglas.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera detenerla, Ino aplicó una llave torciendo la muñeca de Garret, éste chilló de dolor. Kaito dio la pelea por terminada, dándole el triunfo a Ino.

—Como yo soy la ganadora, el perdedor, o sea tú, debe hacer lo que yo le diga —aseveró, mirándolo fríamente. Garret tragó hondo—. Te ordenó que te deshagas de ese espantoso traje de lucha, porque es una ofensa para la vista y que consigas uno más decente para el futuro, ¿entendido?

—¿Pero qué…? —musitó Garret, sin comprenderlos.

Ino lo dejó ahí, siguiendo a Sakura junto con Kaito. Oyendo los murmullos que se extendían entre los presentes sobre su increíble destreza, y sobre la valentía de Sakura al detenerla. Takuma estaba impresionada por la velocidad y los reflejos de Sakura, en un instante de estar a su lado pasó a detener el puño de Ino sin titubear.

—Vaya, preciosa, no creí que fueras tan buena —apremió Kaito, caminando al lado de Ino.

Ella le sonrió con condescendencia.

—Qué bien que te quedo claro, Takamiya —le respondió.

—Uy, no se te quita lo seria ni con un halago —pronunció él.

—Soy una chica difícil, vete enterando.

Detrás de ellos, estaban Sakura y Takuma, ambos en silencio, que resultaba muy incómodo para el varón. Conocía a la chica a su lado tan poco, que cualquier cosa que hiciera fuera de los estándares de comportamiento femenino, le encantaban y descolocaban a la vez.

—Tu silencio me dice que te está molestando algo —interrumpió Sakura, de pronto, tomándolo desprevenido—. Lo que tengas que decirme, puedes hacerlo. No te golpearé ni nada, ya dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo (excepto con Naruto, Sasuke y Sai).

—Siento una rara mezcla de emociones cada vez que tú o Yamanaka-san se meten en líos —dijo.

—¿Qué clase de mezcla?

Se detuvo un momento para meditarlo.

—Alegría, diluida con inquietud e incomodidad —explicó él—. Y tal vez un poco de enojo.

—¿Hablas de sentimientos o de una receta de cocina? —pinchó ella.

Takuma rió.

—Tranquilo, lo que pasa es que estás acostumbrado a que las chicas sean princesas en apuros que debe ser salvadas —pronunció Sakura en tono conciliador—. Pronto te harás a la idea de que no necesito protección de nadie.

—Confiaré en tu palabra —convido decir Takuma—. Aunque no creo que seas una princesa en apuros, ni siquiera se me pasó eso por la mente en ningún momento. Eres más como…

—¿Una amazona? —inquirió ella, recordando a Senri.

—Exacto —Takuma compartió su sonrisa—. Una muy bella amazona.

Las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron. Takuma no pudo resistir el impulso y pellizcó una de ellas con delicadeza.

—No estoy mintiendo —comentó, para pasar su mano descopada por los mechones alrededor de la cara de ella—. Eres muy hermosa.

Ella se quedó helada cuando vio que él acercaba su rostro al suyo, sintió el aliento cálido sobre su piel y observó la devoción con la que la miraba. Pero nada de lo que esperaba sucedió, Takuma sólo junto sus frentes y se alejó de ella, dejándola con el corazón acelerado y más roja que un tomate. Meneó la cabeza para despejarse, alcanzado a Ino y a Kaito, tratando de no quedarse más a solas con Takuma en lo que restaba del día.

* * *

><p>—¡Por favor, piedad! —gritó aterrorizado el nivel E, viendo con ojos desorbitados el cañón de la Bloody Rose apuntándole.<p>

No pudo decir más, el disparo entró directo a la caja torácica justo al corazón, así, con un último gritó de agonía, el vampiro quedó reducido a cenizas. Le siguieron otros dos compañeros que corrieron la misma suerte. Cuando el asedio terminó, Zero abrió la carpeta que contenía los nombres y las fotos de los vampiros a exterminar ese día, tachó tres nombres y dio la vuelta para salir del escondrijo, dispuesto a terminar la lista con 150 nombres más.

—No tiene caso que ocultes tu presencia, pude sentirte desde hace horas —dijo Zero, mirando hacia su derecha—. El Concilio debería de buscarse a mejores subordinados al momento de espiar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Touma?

El adolescente sangre pura salió de entre las sombras.

—Quiero hacer un traro contigo —soltó.

—No hago tratos con sanguijuelas —replicó con dureza, siguiendo su camino.

—Creí que yo sería la excepción, después de todo, cuando convertí a Sayori en vampiro le di mi sangre sin esperar nada a cambio —comentó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sabiendo el impacto que tendría eso en el cazador—. Comprendes qué pasara en cuanto se sepa que contiene la sangre de esas dos y que puede ser conveniente para nosotros. Podrías conseguir tu esperada venganza contra los Kuran.

—¿Qué ganarías, Touma? —inquirió Zero.

—Libertad —respondió sin titubear, tendiendo su mano derecha al cazador.

Zero se mantuvo sin hacer movimiento o sonido alguno, se dio media vuelta y extendió su mano a Touma.

—Trato hecho —estrechó su mano con firmeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> ¡Hola, darlings! No me tarde tanto porque estoy inspirada. Agradezco sus comentarios, me hacen más feliz que el chocolate xD. Espero que les haya agradado.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**

**P.D: Lamento no contestar sus review, estoy algo apretada de tiempo :S**


	9. Noche VIII

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover: **_Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: (Principales) **_Zero Kiryû x Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha. __Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen. _**(Secundarias) **_All Vampire Knight x Sakura Haruno. Zero Kiryû x Sayori Wakaba. Aido Hanabusa x Sayori Wakaba._

**Lilith: **Bueno, esta es la continuación, no le daré spoiler alguno, sólo diré que está bien bueno y que lo escribí en dos días (tiempo récord para mí, ahora sí estaba muy inspirada). Recuerden los review hacen que me obligue a terminar las cosas más rápido, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones xD.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Noche Siete**

**Sangre Corrupta**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_La sangre sirve sólo para lavar las manos de la __ambición"._  
>—Lord Byron<p>

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Zero regresó a la Academia Cross cuando el firmamento se coloreaba con los tonos ocreas, dorados y rojizos del atardecer. Caminaba por el sendero principal yendo a donde Sakura, Ino y Kaito estarían en ese momento, pensando en su encuentro con Touma hace algunas horas. Los términos de su alianza eran simples y breves, nada que los comprometiera a reunirse más veces, pues eso levantaría sospechas. Touma conseguiría información usando la poca influencia que poseía en el mundo de la sociedad vampírica, además de su gran imperio en los barrios bajos donde ni siquiera Kaname tenía el poder. Mientras Zero se encargaría de vigilar a Sakura e Ino, como se le había asignado, para no lucir sospechoso, aprovechando al máximo que no era vigilado por ningún agente; ese descuido los haría avanzar más que cualquier otro.<p>

El aroma de Sakura llegó hasta su nariz volviéndolo a la realidad. Ella estaba en la entrada de los Dormitorios de la Luna platicando con Ino y Kaito, riendo de un comentario en particular. No se sentía la presencia de Takuma por ningún lado, así que eso le indicó que la guardia del vampiro había terminado. Saberlo era satisfactorio, no quería que Takuma estuviera cerca de Sakura. Había notado como su mirada se volvía demasiado interesada para él cuando la veía, y sabía que el interés en Ichijou no era algo bueno.

Sakura se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo saludó a la distancia agitando la mano con alegría. Zero no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico, hacía meses que nadie lo recibía con tanta agitación, que no percibió cuando su semblante se suavizó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo delicado y mortificado. Llegó junto a ellos, ignoran los comentarios de Kaito, los chillidos de Ino, enfocándose sólo en los ojos verdes que parecían en verdad contentos de verlo. Se preguntó por un instante por qué sería eso, por qué lucía tan feliz por tenerle de vuelta. Una vocecita en su cabeza acalló a la que le insinuaba algo más. No debía pensar en eso. Tomando en cuenta el carácter volátil de Sakura, era probable que saludara de ese modo a cualquiera.

—¡Ya dejen de gritar!

De nuevo, lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Vio a Ino reñir con las estudiantes, gritándoles sobre su constante y molesto barullo de exclamaciones orgásmicas y sin sentido por los vampiros. Zero creyó que era imposible convencer a las jovencitas de callarse por completo, su experiencia le decía que no importaba cuando las amenazaras o retaras, siempre acabaría con ellas gritando hasta romperte los tímpanos.

—Buenas noches, prefecta-san.

—Buenas noches, Seth-san —le contestó de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

A Zero le desagradaban esos momentos, en los que Seth y Sakura parecían tener una conexión profunda. No creía que ella pudiera relacionarse con tanta facilidad y soltura con alguien tan pedante como Shirabuki. ¡Por Dios! Él ni siquiera ocultaba lo atraído que se sentía hacia ella, sus movimientos delataban cualquier intención que harían que hasta el más despistado se diera cuenta. Pero si Seth era obvio, Luke no tenía disculpa alguna. Se ruborizaba cada vez que Ino invadía su espacio personal, sonreía como idiota cada vez que ella lo hacía, se movía torpemente al embelesarse con sus movimientos de gacela; Luke Kain no ocultaba para nada que estaba siendo atraído por Ino Yamanaka, y ella comprendía muy bien lo agraciado de sus encantos y cómo utilizarlos a su favor.

La ronda de esa noche fue pacífica. Zero no tuvo que lidiar con ningún problema, lo que agradeció internamente. La matanza de ese día no lo había cansado, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera abatido y frustrado de alguna forma.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura, cuando regresaban a su dormitorio, después de terminar su turno.

Él le miró imperturbable mostrándole que no tenía nada, pero olvidaba el ojo crítico de Sakura para notar los detalles. Los signos de insomnio y cansancio no eran tan perceptibles ahora debido a la toma constante de medicina, sin embargo, notaba una persistente ausencia de vitalidad en los ojos platinados, como si a pesar de las horas de sueño revitalizante no alcanzara el nivel de recuperación necesario.

—No pasa nada —respondió, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad—. La misión de hoy se llevó más tiempo del necesario. Eso es todo.

Sakura no le creyó. Estaba a punto de reclamarle que no podía ocultar nada ante una médica tan capacitada como ella, se abstuvo sólo porque pensó que ventilar sus problemas de salud frente a Kaito e Ino no era lo adecuado. Aun así, le dirigió una mirada decidida para que supiera que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Zero no pudo estar seguro si haber permitido tanta intimidad con ella, le profirieran una imagen equivocada, no quería que ella se preocupara por él. No por lo menos, cuando debía hacerlo más por ella y por Ino.

—El día de hoy fue realmente agitado —dijo Ino, estirando sus brazos y bostezando—. Los entrenamientos del club de arquería son muy estimulantes.

—Si por estimulante te refieres a lanzar flechas a ese vampiro y a mí —espetó Kaito, cruzando los brazos—, hasta que la presidenta del club te regañó por eso.

—Admite que disfrutaste mucho ver a Ichijou asustado por la flecha que le rozó por la garganta.

Kaito se encogió de hombros. Sí, había sido divertido, ver como los ojos verdes tan calmados se abrieron en sopor al sentir la brisa de una flecha cerca del cuello. Incluso cuando Ino le tiró a él algunas flechas en lugares cercanos a partes sensibles de su anatomía.

—Pensé que éste era un lugar aburrido, pero tienen muchas cosas divertidas —Ino se balanceó de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda—. La ropa, la comida, el paisaje… es hermoso, se los concedo.

—¿Más que Konoha? —inquirió Kaito.

Ino negó al punto.

—Ningún lugar es mejor ni será mejor que mi aldea.

Kaito se quedó en silencio pensando en ello. Sakura e Ino eran especiales, no dudaba de ello. Sus creencias estaban bien establecidas, si tomaba en cuenta que habían estado en una guerra, tenía mucho sentido. No dudaban la una de la otra y estaba seguro de que ambas no planeaban quedarse en este mundo por mucho que se les ofreciera a cambio. Las comprendía. ¿Por qué querrían quedarse en este mundo? Era estúpido pensar en una razón material, también en lo sentimental. Después de todo, tenían más sentimientos por su lugar de origen que por algo o alguien más. Esas dos le agradaban. Le agradaban las mujeres que seguían sus ideales, que pensaban tan claramente las cosas sin valerles lo que los demás esperaran de ellas.

—Me gustaría conocer Konoha —dijo después de un rato, sin mirarla—. Ya sabes, para aprender mucho más sobre ustedes.

Ella le dio una mirada y una sonrisa retadoras.

—Si muestras que puedes derrotarme, consideraré la opción de llevarte con nosotras si volvemos.

—¿Eso es un reto o una apuesta? —preguntó él, elevando sutilmente la ceja.

—Tómalo como quieras, _Takamiya_.

Él sonrió retador. Aceptando con un asentimiento de cabeza, consciente de que no sería fácil, que podría salir severamente lastimado (todavía no se recuperaba del golpe que le había propinado Sakura), pero que valía la pena. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más ante su pequeño descubrimiento, por ellas valía la pena tomar cualquier riesgo.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su habitación, despidiéndose entre bostezos. Kaito se quedó en la sala, dormido en el sofá más largo. Mientras Zero se encerraba en su cuarto yendo directo al baño, llevando consigo el frasco de medicina. Dentro se zampó la dosis requerida sin necesidad de agua. Se recargó en el lavamanos, respirando pesadamente y observando su reflejo en el espejo. Su siempre imperturbable rostro ahora no estaba presente, en su lugar sobresalían sus colmillos (mucho más largos y afilados que nunca) y sus ojos alternaban el tono lila plateado al rojizo constantemente. Tenía mucha sed. No era porque la medicina no funcionara, era porque no estaba hecha para saciar la sed de un vampiro; era un tranquilizante, no un sustituto de sangre. Zero estaba sediento, agradecía que Sakura e Ino usaran ese ungüento, no podría controlarse tan bien de no hacerlo.

—Maldición…

Necesitaba sangre. Ya no podía negarlo. La necesitaba si es que quería permanecer tranquilo, si es que no quería que lo sustituyeran del cargo si presentaba problemas por descontrol. Desde hace tres meses no había bebido sangre ni tomado pastillas para enmendarlo, pero ahora tenía que dejar de lado eso. Tenía que conseguir sangre. De la forma correcta, claro. No quería salir por las noches a cazar como un nivel E vagabundo, menos pedirla a Cross. La conseguiría, porque no soportaba más la sed. La medicina de Sakura lo ayudó a tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para permitirle dormir esta noche. En la mañana podría encontrar la solución, ahora debía enfocarse en no irrumpir en la habitación de las kunoichis para drenarlas por completo.

* * *

><p>Los especialistas en el laboratorio estaban intrigados por lo que mostraban los análisis. Habían hecho las pruebas necesarias (muchas más que en cualquier estudio normal), pero los resultados eran los mismos. Verificaban que todo estuviera de acuerdo al protocolo, revisando el margen de error tantas veces que se lo memorizaron, estudiando de nuevo las muestras en el microscopio sin encontrar nada más que glóbulos rojos y blancos.<p>

—Es absurdo.

El líder del grupo no podía creerlo. Tenía treinta años de experiencia en el campo de la hematología que no esperaba obtener resultados tan desconcertantes de una muestra de sangre tan especial. Sin perder el ánimo, intentó hacer otras cosas para tener más evidencia, comparó las dos muestras y las sometió a procedimientos todavía no aprobados nacidos de su propia experiencia. Pero nada. El tiempo transcurría aprisa y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era medio día.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible, doctor? —le preguntó uno de sus ayudantes, analizando por décimo quinta vez la sangre de Ino.

—No lo sé —admitió, sin ocultar para nada lo intrigado que estaba—. Sin embargo, se nos acaba el tiempo. Kuran-sama espera resultados esta noche para informarlo al Concilio y a la Asociación mañana por la mañana. Tenemos que llevarle lo que encontramos y pedir que eso sea suficiente.

—¿Cree de verdad que Kuran acepte todo esto?

—No, pero la esperanza muere al último, ¿no es así? Bien, ahora a terminar el reporte. No hay más cosas por hacer y si siguiéramos sólo estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo en pruebas innecesarias.

Los ayudantes asintieron, comenzaron a transcribir los resultados de cada prueba y a limpiar todo los instrumentos, materiales y a recoger las sustancias para colocarlas dentro de los estantes asignados. Habían permanecido dos días completos sin dormir y estaban cansados, a veces resentían un poco el hecho de pertenecer a uno de los mejores laboratorios del mundo. La presión era intensa, mucho más si era el Rey de los Vampiros quien pedía las pruebas a realizar.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían terminado por ese día, así que Sakura e Ino tuvieron la oportunidad de asistir a su primera reunión en el club de arquería. La reunión duró quince minutos para después ir al campo de tiro a entrenar un poco.<p>

—Apuesto a que puedo darle al blanco más veces que tú, frente —la retó Ino, tomando su arco de madera rojiza y sus flechas de plumas azules.

—Eso quisieras, cerda, no podrás superarme —contestó Sakura, de reojo, su arco color avellana y flechas de plumas verdes estaba listo.

En las tribunas al lado de la zona de tiro, Zero y Hanabusa miraban aburridos la práctica de tiro. No pusieron tanta atención ni siquiera cuando Sakura e Ino iniciaron la competencia, aunque era aterrador ver la cantidad de flechas que disparaban y como éstas se clavaban en el centro del blanco.

Hanabusa se sentía un poco inquieto. No era por estar aburrido sino porque la persona a su lado emanaba un aura inquietante y peligrosa. Sabía que Zero no estaba enojado o molesto, ya había aprendido a identificar cuando lo estaba. No, era algo más bien primitivo, podría aventurar que instintivo, que lo hacía querer estar en otro lado menos ahí. Aunque el cazador lucía imperturbable como siempre sabía que algo más le sucedía. Así que se mantuvo alerta, procurando estar atento tanto de vigilar a las chicas como al vampiro sediento sentado a su lado.

La práctica duró una hora completa. Hanabusa sintió que había sido más tiempo. Agradeció que no tuviera que quedarse más tiempo y se despidió lo más rápido que podía para salir de la academia. Tenía que ir a informar a Kaname de que Zero ya no era tan apto para cuidar a esas chicas. No cuando su sed estaba por descontrolarse pronto.

—Eres muy aburrido, rubio idiota —le dijo Ino, con las manos en las caderas, mirándole con reproche.

—No soy tu circo personal, fea —espetó con indignación.

Las kunoichis habían acompañado a Hanabusa a la salida, seguidas por un muy distante Zero.

—Por lo menos Ichijou y Senri tiene más humor que tú. Ellos sí saben divertirse.

Aido rodó los ojos, sabiendo que esos dos no eran una fuente de la diversión precisamente. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Sakura enrojecía un poco a la mención de Takuma. Era obvio que recordaba el momento de íntimo acercamiento del joven, de cómo pareció a punto de besarla. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, borrando el recuerdo. Era incómodo pensar eso cuando Ichijou sólo había recargado su frente contra la de ella, no quería tener una mala impresión de las acciones de él. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil desistir de ellos cuando los únicos que hacían ese tipo de gestos con ella eran Naruto y Sasuke. Permitir tales contactos con Ichijou suponía una pequeña traición a las relaciones que llevaba con sus amigos durante años.

—… los resultados estarán listos mañana por la mañana. Las escoltará Akatsuki hacia un punto neutro entre ambas sociedades.

Había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Aido estaba hablando sobre el asunto de las pruebas sanguíneas, algo que sin duda debía saber. Se esforzó por aparentar que le había escuchado, ya luego le preguntaría a Ino sobre ello.

—Kuran debe de tener a los mejores del campo si ya tiene todo listo —comentó Ino con sorna.

—Kaname-sama está manejando la situación espléndidamente —dijo Aido, sin ocultar el tono adulón de su voz—. Incluso si el asunto no es tan importante, no deja nada a la suerte.

Ino le lanzó una mirada mortal.

—Cierto, debe de ser aburrido ser un vampiro con cara de estreñido rodeado de aduladores y un idiota rubio incompetente.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —estalló Aido, completamente indignado. Esa rubia lo sacaba de quicio espectacularmente, como si supiese qué decir con exactitud para tocar sus fibras sensibles.

—Me atrevo porque es verdad —lo encaró, altiva—. ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, rubio idiota?

—Serás una… —masculló Aido con un tic en el ojo.

No podía hacerle nada, gritona o grosera seguía siendo una mujer y tenía prohibido dañarla. Además no era estúpido, la había visto pelear y no dudaba que saldría perdiendo ante ella, aun no conocía todos sus trucos y no quería arriesgarse a conocerlos.

—Vamos, ambos cálmense —intercedió Sakura más por compasión hacia el pobre de Hanabusa que por otra cosa—. Aido-san, gracias por terminar la guardia de este día, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a dar el reporte a Kaname-san de inmediato.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón —masculló Aido sin delicadeza—. No quiero permanecer más en este lugar cuando hay una bruja cerca. Su rostro es tan horrible que no necesita hechizos para matar gente con verla es suficiente.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que eso había sido gracioso, no pudo evitar reírse.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, rubio idiota, puede que la bruja se encabrone y te convierta en sapo, o peor, en una vampira.

Aido hizo una mueca desagradable ante la insinuación, no dijo nada más y subió a la limosina. Luego, los tres se dirigieron a vigilar al turno nocturno en sus clases. Zero no habló en todo el camino, y si bien para Ino se le hizo normal, es decir, sabía que era un hombre de pocas palabras, para Sakura no era así. Sabía lo suficiente para deducir que algo le sucedía, esperaba que no tuviera relación con la medicina que le había dado. Pensaba que probablemente el efecto ya no era tan fuerte ni duradero que al principio, lo cual le preocupaba más, no conocía antecedentes de un paciente que desarrollara una tolerancia farmacológica tan rápido hacia una sustancia nueva, y no creía que se debiera a su condición de vampiro, eso no tendría por qué suponer diferencia alguna.

La medicina que creó no tenía margen de error. La asimilación era oral y el sabor era aceptable, había dedicado varios años para su preparación y no quería soportar el hecho de que era deficiente en cuanto a síntomas en un paciente vampiro.

—… y de repente me pareció adecuado quitarme la blusa y masajear mis pechos frente a esos pervertidos.

—Sí, fantástico —pronunció Sakura.

Ino le miró interrogativa.

—No me estás poniendo atención, Sakura —acusó—. Llevo todo el rato hablando y tú respondes con monosílabos, no me miras, ni te escandalizas cuando digo algo picante.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Ino. Estaba pensando en otras cosas —se disculpó—. ¿Qué decías?

—Olvida lo mío, me interesa saber qué clase de _cosas_ podrían hacer que Sakura Haruno no prestara atención a una conversación.

—No es nada grave, te lo aseguro.

Eso no era muy convincente, e Ino lo sabía.

—¿Sabes que cada vez que haces algo así insultas mi inteligencia? —inquirió Ino con reprensión—. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas, hemos sido rivales desde que nos convertimos en gennin, así que es verdaderamente ofensivo que me ocultes algo.

No se sorprendió de escuchar hablar así a Ino. Ella se podía burlar de su frente, subestimar su talento o decirle cosas incómodas frente a los demás. En la privacidad eso cambiaba, era la mejor confidente que pudiera desear, atenta y directa con sus consejos y la única que comprendía su bizarra relación con los miembros masculinos del Equipo Siete. No dudaba que era la única persona que podría ayudarla a salir de dudas o pensar las cosas dos veces. Como cuando decidió ir a vivir con Naruto y Sasuke, al principio había estado renuente a compartir casa con ellos dos, pero Ino la hizo dar ese paso; Yamanaka había ayudado a escoger la casa, la ubicación e incluso a comprar los muebles, todo para que ellos iniciaran una nueva vida juntos y bromeando sobre su suerte al conseguir a tan atractivos y atentos _esposos_. Al comienzo, Sakura estuvo muy incómoda entre tanta testosterona, luego lo encontró tan natural como para pasearse en ropa interior frente a ellos sin pudor alguno.

—Te contaré todo cuando vayamos a dormir.

Ino aceptó con renuencia. Si era un tema tan delicado como para no hablarlo frente a Kiryû, quería decir que estaba relacionado con él.

El barullo de gritos de las estudiantes las sacó de su charla personal. El momento de trabajar empezaba. Esta vez, Zero no tuvo tanta participación, seguía dando esas aterradores y escalofriantes miradas cada vez que el griterío superaba los decibeles establecidos, pero se mantenía más callado de lo habitual. Ni siquiera prestó atención cuando Seth avanzó hacia Sakura.

—Hola de nuevo, prefecta-san. Hoy luces más bella que otras noches, supongo que eso significa que sucederá algo interesante esta vez.

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, pero ahora Sakura podía controlarlo mejor.

—Debe de ser tu imaginación solamente —dijo, disminuyendo el elogio—, no hice algún cambio como para darte esa impresión.

La risa ligera de Seth llegó hasta los oídos de las estudiantes y hubo el coro de sus exclamaciones excitadas y emocionadas. Frases como _Seth-sama, por favor, ría de nuevo para mí_ o _¡Por Dios! Este hombre ríe como un ángel_, llenaban el aire. Sakura frunció su expresión ante el tumulto, el ruido era ensordecedor. De pronto, sintió las manos tibias y tersas de Seth apretando sus oídos para evitar que el ruido siguiera dañándolos.

—No permitiré que el ruido del mundo dañe tus delicados tímpanos —le dijo.

Ahora sí su sonrojo se intensificó al doble. Se sentía perturbada al contacto de esas manos que daba ligeras caricias a sus oídos, con esa mirada tan intensa que la absorbía como si fuera lo más bello del mundo.

—¡Seth-sama, eso injusto! —gritaban algunas chicas—. ¡No puede tener favoritas!

Pero a Seth no le importaba lo que esas humanas tuvieran que decir. Había sido claro. No quitaría sus manos hasta que ellas se callaran, lo cual no sucedería pronto.

Reina Black los observaba a la distancia sin mostrar ningún rastro de molestia en su hermoso rostro. Tenía que ser cautelosa a partir de ahora, así que haría lo posible para no entrar en contacto con alguna kunoichi, no quería perder los estribos por estar obligada a tratarlas como si fuesen vampiros de alto nivel. Su estrategia ya estaba trazada y no daría marcha atrás. Si Haruno había vuelto de otro mundo, lo único que podía hacer era regresarla. Seth le ordenó no cometer ningún atentado contra ella, pero no dijo nada sobre devolverla a su lugar de origen, eso no era nada malo y podía ser tomado como mero interés porque ella regresara a salvo a su pueblo. Pero antes debía recopilar información, lo que no sería fácil teniendo en cuenta que estaba sola y que a cualquier indicio de comportamiento extraño Seth se encargaría de ella y averiguaría todo. No podía permitirse tantos errores en su situación. Por suerte, los fines de semana iba a la casa principal de los Black cuya biblioteca era inmensa, llena de tomos antiguos y escritos inéditos, donde podía reunir mucha información sobre portales y esas cosas, estaba segura de ello. Así nadie sospecharía, ni siquiera Seth podría saberlo.

—Sé lo que planeas, Reina —dijo su hermano, mirándola de reojo con esos imperturbables ojos azules que tenía.

Reina se mantuvo calmada.

—Te recomiendo que te metas en tus propios asuntos, _niisama_. Como ya lo señalaste antes, eres quien llevara al apellido Black a la gloria, no puedes inmiscuirte en asuntos que manchen nuestro prestigio.

Una sonrisa burlesca se extendió por el rostro infantil de Rei.

—Créeme, no me interesa todo este patético juego que se traen todos aquí —metió las manos en sus bolsillos—. El Concilio de Vampiros, la Asociación de Cazadores, Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryû, la nobleza vampírica… todos están apostando a lo grande para ganarse a esas dos sin pensar en que podrían regresar a su mundo cuando quisieran sin que puedan evitarlo.

A Reina no le sorprendió que su hermano supiera los nombres de los involucrados. Era un Black, después de todo. Tampoco era estúpido, como esas personas que evitaban los problemas ignorando la información. En cambio, usaba eso a su favor. Saber qué es lo que ocurría en cualquier lado, sobre los buenos, sobre los malos, sobre los fuertes, sobre los débiles, le confería un terreno más amplio para actuar porque podía estar un paso delante de cualquiera. Sin embargo, Rei no estaba interesado en jugar ni en participar, para él era ocioso querer dominarlo todo y a todos, y ahí residía su fortaleza. Que alguien supiera tanto daba más miedo que otra cosa porque podía desvelar secretos importantes, cosas que nadie tenía que conocer, o hablando de ciertos detalles con personas inadecuadas podía desmantelar un reino completo. Es por eso que nadie se metía con Rei Black, quedaba claro su lugar y nadie sería tan tonto como para tratar de destronarle, ni siquiera Kaname, aunque al sangre pura no le importaba mientras siguiera siendo neutral.

—¿Quieres advertirme, acaso? —se burló.

Él negó de inmediato.

—Las advertencias sirven para aquellos que dudan de sus acciones. Eres una Black, por lo tanto eres tan obstinada como yo y no dudas de nada—dijo—. Sólo quiero recordarte que no formaré parte de nada que construyas en tu mente infantil o lamentarás hacerme tomar acción en el juego.

Como para remarcar su posición, sus irises azules se tornaron más oscuras y su gesto sereno no dejó de ser amenazante. Reina tragó profundo y afirmó con la cabeza. Su hermano fue claro con su neutralidad, no dejaría que nadie lo utilizara y aquel que se atreviera a suponer lo contrario lo pagaría muy caro.

—Descuida, _niisama_, desde siempre he estado sola y eso no cambiara ahora.

—Me tranquiliza saberlo, Reina —finalizó.

Ino y Luke estaban esperando impacientemente que los gritos disminuyeran, ambos esperaban a sus respectivos amigos. Luke sabía que eso sería para largo.

—Es increíble que no se den cuenta que no dejará de hacer eso si siguen gritando así —suspiró Ino con cansancio.

—Las chicas fanáticas nunca se percatan de lo que sucede a su alrededor por su fanatismo y obsesión —pronunció él—. No le importa saber que ninguno de nosotros atenderemos a sus ruegos, súplicas y pedidos gritando de esa forma.

—Deduzco que te molesta que te traten así.

Luke parecía meditar la respuesta.

—Dime qué sentirías tú si estuvieras en nuestra situación. No culpo a las humanas por tener una mente tan frágil que no resiste el atractivo de los vampiros, pero su forma de demostrar su devoción en ridícula y sólo las hace quedar como chicas huecas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Se sorprendió al oírlo hablar así. Luke era tan correcto en sus maneras que escucharlo hablar con antipatía sobre algo en particular. Él se percató de que ella estaba en silencio, interpretando que había metido la pata.

—Lamento mi exabrupto —se disculpó enseguida.

—Oh, tranquilo, no me quede callada por eso. Eso sólo que recordaba mi época de fangirl.

Él la miró sin comprender nada.

—Creo que no lo he dicho, cuando era joven, bueno, más joven que ahora, creo que tendría unos 12 o 13 años, me la pasaba siguiendo al chico más guapo, talentoso e inalcanzable chico de la escuela. No me enorgullezco de eso, es una de las épocas más inútiles de mi vida, una de las más ridículas y penosas si tengo que decirlo de algún modo. Siempre lo acosaba, me colgaba de él, me le insinuaba, me arreglaba lo mejor que podía para impresionarlo. En fin, todo lo que nuestras queridas compañeras hacen en este momento.

Señaló con sus brazos al grupo escandaloso, riendo con soltura. Luke no podía creer que alguna vez Ino Yamanaka hubiera sido parte de ello. La conocía muy poco, lo suficiente para decir que era alegre, desinhibida y suspicaz, y que le gustaba mucho. No podía imaginarla detrás de un sujeto gritando y saltando como las chicas del turno diurno.

—¿Es en serio eso? —quiso saber, estaba por completo renuente a aceptarlo.

La carcajada de Ino lo desconcertó.

—Lo es. No es para hincharme de orgullo, pero fui la fangirl de un chico durante muchos años. Luego entendí que seguirlo era inútil y dañaba mi dignidad como shinobi y como mujer.

Luke no estaba feliz al enterarse de eso. Muchas dudas nacían con esa respuesta ¿Hace cuánto había dejado de ser una fangirl? ¿Quién era el maldito tipo que había llamado su atención por tantos años? ¿Por qué carajos estaba sintiendo celos de un sujeto que ni siquiera conocía y del cual no sabía no su nombre? De haber sabido que gustarle una chica sería tan complicado, no hubiera aceptado ir a esa cena italiana. Había sido un error fatal pues ahí fue cuando descubrió que realmente se sentía atraído por ella.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Ino al verlo tan callado.

—No es nada —no fue consciente de que el tono de su voz había sido muy escueto.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, desconcertada por la actitud de Luke. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Tal vez era el hecho de que descubrir que había sido una fangirl le quitaba puntos a su imagen actual. Si era así, qué descaro del muchacho por atreverse a juzgarla. ¡Ni que él no hubiera tenido una etapa similar!

—Iré a callar al grupo para que puede largarse a estudiar —informó Ino, desconcertando a Luke—, así ya no tendrás que tratar con ex fangirl.

Lo dejó con una expresión extrañada. Luke no pudo detenerla, no supo cómo hacerlo. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que había querido decir ella, pues no le molestaba lo más mínimo que haya sido o siguiera siendo una fangirl, así que no comprendió la razón. De lo único que estaba molesto era de saber que otro había sido el objeto de afecto de la rubia, nada más. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo sin darse cuenta? Todavía no era su novia o pareja y los problemas comenzaban a aparecer en su cuasi relación. Increíble. Su padre tenía toda la razón al decir que ningún Kain estaba hecho para conquistar a las mujeres.

Ino estaba enojada, que mejor que desquitarse contra las jóvenes gritonas y chillonas que ahora estaban aclamando que Seth también les tocara sus oídos. Puso los ojos en blanco sin creer que se había comportado así alguna vez, era simplemente ridículo, ahora comprendía porque Sasuke parecía tan hastiado.

—¡Ya dejen de gemir como vacas locas!

Su grito logró que las chicas la miraran con sorpresa, como si les hubiera dicho el peor insulto. Ino no perdió el tiempo, no quería escuchar reclamos ni nada más, Luke había logrado sacarla de sus casillas y no deseaba aguantar más estupideces.

—¡Kami! No lucen como chicas educadas en un colegio de elite. Tenga un poco de dignidad y compórtense o me veré en la necesidad de golpearlas a todas para que aprendan la lección. Estoy segura que están al tanto de mi pelea con el tipo enorme del club de lucha, así que no quiero que empiecen a joder con más gritos.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó impacientemente a que sus órdenes se cumplieran. Las chicas estaban impactadas, voltearon a ver a Sakura como buscando la confirmación de la amenaza. Ella asintió, tratando de que no se notara el ataque de risa que estaba por sufrir. Es que era verdaderamente hilarante. Las expresiones asustadas e incrédulas de las chicas no tenían precio, sería una foto digna del miedo ante el dolor físico, una postal de verdad interesante. Entonces, obedecieron la orden con calma y silencio, se retiraron ante los ojos estupefactos y aliviados de los vampiros, agradecidos en el interior de tener a tan excéntricas prefectas. Ellas sí lograban calmar los ánimos molestos de las hormonas femeninas.

—Tu amiga cada vez me agrada más —Seth no dejaba de sonreír, al ver a las filas retirarse por completo—. Los estudiantes nocturnos ya estaban hartos del acoso diario. Gracias a ustedes no sufriremos más eso.

—¿En verdad es tan molesto que las chicas expresen sus sentimientos por ustedes?

—Lo es si lo hacen a través de gritos y si el acoso agrede nuestra integridad —aclaró con calma—. Ni mi puesto como presidente me exenta de eso. Tengo mi acosadora personal, creo que la conoces, ella va en tu curso y se llama Kyoko Hinamori.

Cómo no conocerla, sería diminuta, pero no olvidaría su chillona voz, estúpida risa y que siempre seguía como maldito parásito a Sasagawa.

—Bien, pues cree que sufro una especia de atracción por ella, por lo cual busca siempre la oportunidad de que yo… le hinque el colmillo.

—¿Ella quiere que la conviertas en vampiro? —Sakura estaba impresionada.

—Sí, además de otras cosas —dijo Seth. Ella le instó a seguir—. Soy un sangre pura, hay ciertas reglas que debo acatar. Primero, no puedo convertir a nadie sin su consentimiento, no creo que sea necesario explicar cuáles serán las consecuencias si desobedezco. Segundo, tengo derecho a obtener concubinas hasta que llegue la hora de que me comprometan o casen con alguien de un linaje tan puro como el mío. Como puedes entender no quiero ni tener concubinas ni transformar a una humana.

—Entonces, significa que ella quiere tomar un lugar preferencial a partir de su conversión y obtener un título como tu concubina —dedujo ella con rapidez.

—Si convierto a una humana, bajo las nuevas leyes, tendría que cederle parte de mis títulos (que son muchos, acá entre nos), obtendría una casa particular, sirvientes, más libertades de las que tendría siendo humana, podría beber mi sangre cuando quisiera (¿te imaginas que semejante pulga, si me disculpas la palabra, esté pegada a mi cuello todo el día?) y muchas cosas más.

—Suena a que, no importa lo que hagas, tu vida será un asco —quiso bromear, pero realmente no encontraba nada gracioso en la privación de derechos que sufrían los vampiros sangre pura.

—Soy inmortal, prefecta-san —reparó con delicadeza—. No importa si le doy mi sangre a diario a un convertido, moriría después de 300 años. Es poco tiempo el que tendría que soportar la compañía de una concubina indeseada.

—Pero siguen siendo 300 años —se sentía mortificada—. Inmortal o no son muchos años para pasarlos con alguien que te hace infeliz.

—Tu idea mortal sobre el tiempo no es alentadora. Pero te lo repito, soy inmortal y gastar algunos siglos no es nada para mí.

—¿Lo sería si la compañía es adecuada y querida? —no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Seth lo meditó un instante.

—Tal vez —concedió—. Sin embargo, pasar tanto tiempo con una persona querida te hace crear un lazo casi irrompible con él o ella. Es imposible imaginarse el dolor que sufriría al perderla por el paso del tiempo. Trescientos años no es mucho tiempo para mí, no obstante es suficiente para destrozar una eternidad.

—Es triste pensar así, supongo que no muchos purasangres aceptarían una concubina bajo tales circunstancias.

—Difiero respecto a eso. Vale la pena, prefecta-san, pasar tres siglos junto a la persona más importante para ti. No importa el dolor longevo que obtendrías después, es algo que definitivamente vale la pena.

Ella sonrió sin mucho ánimo, conmovida por Seth, por las dulces y tristes palabras sobre una forma de amar tan profunda que podría agriar la eternidad misma. Se preguntó si Seth encontraría a la persona indicada o si se salvaría de ello viviendo su inmortalidad con relativa tranquilidad. Sintió sus manos abandonar sus oídos descender hacia sus mejillas, propinando una tierna caricia antes de separarse.

—Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, como siempre. Ahora debo volver a mis asuntos, nos vemos cuando las clases terminen.

Le sonrió de una forma que a Sakura se le estrujó el corazón. Era similar a cuando veía a Naruto entrenando incansablemente para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, un inquieto anhelo que le dictaba preocuparse por el otro. No debía confiar en ninguna persona de ese mundo, lo que era una tarea titánica cuando sentía tanta empatía por todos. Chiyo-baasama había tenido razón al decir que no existían tantas chicas amables como ella, y eso era bueno, porque de lo contrario habría problemas por tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Cuando Ino le llamó para seguir con las rondas, Sakura fue con ella y con Zero a recorrer la escuela, pensando mientras saltaba entre los árboles que sería muy difícil no involucrarse demasiado con todos ahí. Hablaría con Ino sobre eso cuando tuviera tiempo, antes de ir a dormir. Por el momento tenía que concentrarse en verificar que nadie del turno diurno estuviera en los terrenos. Tras un rato se dio cuenta de que el susto que les había dado Ino fue suficiente para que ninguna pensara en entrar de infraganti por la noche. Eso era bueno, le daba más tiempo para pensar las cosas, para aclarar sus dudas, pues quería hablar con Ino tan claramente como pudiera hacerlo.

Se adentró al edificio de clases asegurándose que todos estuvieran en sus respectivos salones. Su trabajo también consistía en proteger la integridad de los vampiros, aunque si era sincera no creía que lo necesitasen. Era consciente de sus poderes y de lo hábiles que eran al momento de pelear. Caminó por los lúgubres pasillos riéndose mentalmente de que a Naruto le daría un infarto al estar solo en un lugar tan terrorífico, pese a ser Hokage aún le temía a los fantasmas. Giró en una esquina, rumbo a los salones de secundaria deteniéndose al toparse con Zero. Ella se desconcertó de su presencia, pues él estaba a cargo del ala oeste y nada tenía que hacer aquí. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a él y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al toparse con la condición en la que estaba.

Zero se veía agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón completa y su rostro no mostraba más que ansía reprimida. Se notaba que había estado luchando por bastante tiempo contra una fuerza interior pues el sudor recorría su frente.

—¿Qué es lo…? —quiso preguntar, pero fue interrumpida cuando él la tomó por los hombros y la empujó lejos.

—No te acerques, Haruno —exclamó Zero con gran esfuerzo.

Ella lo obedeció, pero estaba consternada. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido para que estuviera en ese estado? De pronto, se le vino a la mente la medicina ¿Acaso éste era un efecto secundario de la ingesta de medicina nueva en un organismo diferente al humano? ¿Acaso su acto de preocupación había tenido un efecto contrario al esperado? Sakura se sentía fatal. Pero Zero se apresuró a aclararlo al ver su mirada mortificada.

—Tu medicina sigue surtiendo efecto, Haruno. Me dijiste que lo usabas para dormir y recuperar energías, en ese sentido funciona de maravilla. Sin embargo, no es un medicamento que sirva para aliviar la sed de un vampiro.

Zero sintió una arcada dolorosa naciendo en su estómago y propagándose por su cuerpo. Era terrible soportar la sed. No había podido encontrar una fuente de suministro debido a su trabajo de vigilancia, así que quiso ir a la enfermería para conseguir algunas pastillas y se topó con que estaban agotadas de momento, pero que el lote llegaría terminando las clases. Zero no podía esperar hasta ese entonces, estaba hambriento y su sed imploraba sangre fresca para saciarse.

—No creo que poder controlarme si estás cerca —le advirtió con voz entrecortada, con pequeños temblores sacudiendo su cuerpo—. Avisa… avisa a Yamanaka sobre lo que pasa, vayan con Cross para que… para que venga y usé un hechizo de constricción… ¡Rápido! No puedo aguantar mucho más…

Zero esperó escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Sakura alejándose de él, no el contacto de una mano en su muñeca ni tampoco que su cuerpo fuera llevado por la kunoichi corriendo entre los pasillos. ¿Qué no había sido claro con lo que tenía que hacer? No sabía que estaba tramando, pero no podría resistirse más a la sed. Iban tan rápido que las paredes, pasillos y ventanas parecían imágenes borrosas de un mal sueño, la calidez de la mano le hacía darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando para nada. Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose luego de haber entrado, se dio cuenta de que estaban en uno de los laboratorios de química, que era llevado hacia la sección de las regaderas. Ahí, Sakura por fin lo soltó y abrió los grifos a todo lo que daba. El agua fría sobre su piel lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y mirar como la chica lo mirada con esos ojos verdes refulgiendo con decisión.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella comenzó a desbrochar los botones de su propia cazadora.

* * *

><p>Los vampiros estaban al final del segundo período, esperando al maestro para su última clase y hablando sobre como la presencia de aquellas kunoichis haría de su estancia algo más tranquila, más acogedora. Seth no prestaba atención a ninguna de las charlas de sus compañeros, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos con la vista clavada hacia el horizonte nocturno que se extendía desde la ventana. Luke lo miraba cerca, analizando a su amigo para saber qué era lo que pasaba ese instante por su mente. No era difícil dado sus largos años de amistad, había aprendido a leer sus expresiones a la perfección. Ahora Seth lucía nostálgico, si tuviera que definirlo de algún modo, y anhelante. Luke sabía que esos gestos los tenía sólo cuando se mortificaba por algo.<p>

—La prefecta-san es muy amable…

Luke lo miró con intensidad.

—Es honesta, alegre y se preocupa por los demás —continuó Seth, con tono seco pero melancólico—. Sí, es amable. Muy amable.

—¿Te molesta que sea amable? —inquirió como una suposición para provocar una respuestas concreta.

Seth se recargó en el cristal.

—Me refiero a que estoy celoso.

Luke no se sorprendió de esto, porque tanto él como Seth sabían que estaba sucediendo en un lugar apartado de ellos, en la soledad de un cuarto vacío entre un vampiro y una mujer.

* * *

><p>Sakura se quitó la cazadora, luego se quitó la corbata y desabotonó los primeros botones de su blusa dejando expuesto su grácil cuello ante los ojos desorbitados de Kiryû. Él retrocedió unos pasos mordiéndose los labios al notar el palpitar de las venas de la zona, de cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por la superficie provocándole a hacer lo mismo. Ella no le quitó la vista de encima cuando avanzó hacia él, asegurándose de que quedara claro cuál era su intención en ese fatídico momento.<p>

La diferencia de altura era sorprendente, Zero le sacaba dos buenas cabeza y Sakura se tuvo que esforzar por estirar su cuello para que él tuviera libre acceso.

—No…

Zero quiso apartarla como la había hecho antes, pero sus manos esta vez no soltaron sus hombros, los apretaban con fuerza. Si la estaba lastimando o no, no lo sabría pues Sakura no quejó, ella simplemente lo miraba.

—No puedo hacer esto… —dijo con mucho esfuerzo, sus colmillos le dolían y el agua había disminuido el olor del ungüento—. No… yo no…

—Sayori-san fue de la última persona de la que bebiste sangre, ¿verdad?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no entendía que ganaba mencionándola. Sakura tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos.

—Me di cuenta de que a veces mencionas la palabra vampiro sin rencor o menosprecio, como si lo aceptaras naturalmente, como si no fuera algo malo. Me dijiste que ella había sido como tú, así que me puse a pensar un poco sobre eso, a dilucidar sobre tu aberración hacia los vampiros, llegue a una conclusión fija. Es imposible que odies por completo a los vampiros porque ella era uno de ellos, y al aceptarla permitiste que te mostrara otra perspectiva sobre tu naturaleza.

Le sonrió con ternura ante la confusión en su cara.

—No creo que Sayori-san haya odiado a los vampiros, así que ella te convenció de que no eran tan malos. Estoy siendo demasiado aventurada al sacar conjeturas tan deprisa, pero estoy segura que lo logró. Puedes guardar algo de rencor hacia ellos, pero no los odias así como tampoco te odias por ser uno igual.

Los platinados ojos lilas se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras tan acertadas, sintió su pulso acelerarse rápidamente.

—Si logró que te aceptaras, es imperdonable que vuelvas a lo mismo sólo por haberla perdido —Sakura acarició su mejilla izquierda—. Sayori-san hizo que no te sintieras culpable al beber su sangre, porque no querías que sintiera lo mismo cuando te mordía a ti, ¿o me equivoco?

Zero no contestó con palabras. No, decía su mente a gritos, no te equivocas. Había estado tan concentrado en su propia miseria que había olvidado todo lo que aprendió con ella. Qué ironía, si se detenía a pensarlo un momento.

—El análisis de tu sangre aún no brinda resultados, Haruno —espetó, un poco más calmado—. ¿Cómo puedo saber que si la bebo no tendrá un efecto más severo en mí?

—Creo que hemos llegado al punto en que ambos estamos de acuerdo de que no encontrarán nada fuera de lo común —respondió ella, pues ésa era la conclusión a la había llegado junto con Ino—. Lo sabías desde el principio, ¿no es así? Que tal vez el chakra sea lo que le confiere sus propiedades apetitosas.

Claro que lo sabía, lo que ayudó a terminar de decidir sus acciones. Con lentitud, tomó la mano derecha de Sakura y la dirigió a su boca haciendo que los menudos dedos tocaran sus incisivos afilados, como una pregunta muda, como un permiso silencioso.

Sakura levantó la barbilla dejando expuesto su cuello y cerrando los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Sintió la mano de Zero pasar por su nuca para aferrarse a su cabellos, el tirón de su brazo izquierda y el contacto entre ambos cuerpos mojados chocando. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal cuando la lengua del cazador lamió la tersa piel, los colmillos rozando como un preludio. Entonces, el pinchazo de dolor la atravesó como un rayo al instante en que estos se clavaron en su cuello. Sakura ahogó un jadeo doloroso, aferrándose a la espalda del cazador para tener mejor apoyo, lo cual sirvió poco pues terminó con la espalda recostada en el frío y húmedo suelo, con Zero encima. La regadera seguía abierta, ocultando cualquier residuo de olor o sustancia, protegiéndolos, ocultando su secreto.

Zero estaba en un frenesí de deliciosa euforia roja. Si bien sabía que no pasaría nada por beber su sangre, eso no borraba nada el hecho de que fuera tan deliciosa como había esperado. La sangre de Sakura sabía a honestidad, a amabilidad, era agridulce, fluida, algo que sólo podría ser producto de manos divinas. El primer sorbo había sido como la inyección de un novato drogadicto, llena de un potente efecto que casi logró adormecerlo, pero el instantáneo _craving _que despertó en él hizo que siguiera dando sorbo tras sorbo, mientras la apretaba con más fuerza. Se sentía tan bien volver a beber sangre. Era un alivio enorme y Zero se sentía mejor a cada sorbo. Sin embargo, una vocecita le instó a detenerse, ya que la sangre no era un recurso eterno si se tomaba demasiada.

Con un último sorbo, se apartó un poco y lamió las heridas en el cuello para detener el sangrado. Se levantó trayéndola consigo y él se desparramó sobre su espalda dejando que el agua de la regadera limpiara la comisura de sus labios. La vio aplicar chakra sobre su cuello para borrar cualquier evidencia, para luego cerrar las llaves y sentarse de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien, Haruno?

—Sí, descuida, es normal que me sienta mareada por perder sangre —informó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya no te ves tan mal como antes, luces más sano. Me alegro.

Ella comenzó a levantar su cazadora y su corbata del uniforme, exprimiéndolas y doblándolas. Se levantó sólo que la pérdida de sangre fue demasiada, trastabilló con torpeza y Zero tuvo que cogerla en sus brazos.

—Lo siento —musitó ella, avergonzada.

—Acabas de donarme una buena cantidad de sangre, Haruno, no _debes_ disculparte —pronunció Zero con un suspiro—. No creo que podamos salir de aquí sin levantar sospechas, estamos empapados y tú estás débil.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Nadie puede verte en este estado, no lo desaprovecharían —continuó—. Lo que debemos hacer es regresar al edificio del director, deberás quedarte. Yamanaka y yo nos encargaremos del resto. Podrás explicarle tu ausencia cuando termine el turno.

La levantó del suelo sin problemas, ella estaba ligeramente ruborizada, sus mejillas apenas tenían un ligero tono rosado. Era demasiado pedir un sonrojo verdadero dado que sólo tenía suficiente sangre para no desmayarse y entrar en coma.

—El agua disminuyó el efecto del ungüento, ellos me olerán de todos modos.

—Tu olor está cubierto, ahora hueles a agua. No será por mucho tiempo así que debemos apresurarnos.

Sakura ya no dijo nada más. Salieron por una de las ventanas laterales del salón y recorrieron un tramo boscoso directo a su habitación. No entraron por la puerta principal, Zero saltó al pequeño balcón con agilidad y la dejó ahí.

—¿Tú no entraras? —le preguntó ella, con el agua resbalando por entre sus rosados cabellos.

Él rodó los ojos y de un salto llegó a su propia ventana respondiendo a su pregunta, entró y salió en tres minutos, vestido con ropa seca.

—Quédate aquí —dijo de nuevo.

—No me des órdenes, Kiryû-san, lo comprendo bien —espetó ella, con un mohín molesto.

Se quedó mirándola por un momento, antes de saltar de nuevo para perderse entre la espesura de los árboles. Sakura decidió que lo mejor era entrar y ponerse el pijama, o cogería un resfriado. Ahora tenía una cosa más que decirle a Ino, su lista se incrementó demasiado y seguramente hablarían por el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>Justo como había predicho, la charla con Ino se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Los delgados rayos solares se inmiscuían por entre las ranuras de las blancas cortinas e iluminaban con gracilidad las figuras sentadas en la cama. Sakura terminaba de explicarle sobre su ausencia en las últimas horas de la ronda, que le había brindado su sangre a Zero para evitar que perdiera la razón debido a la sed. Ino la escuchaba atentamente, sin emitir ningún sonido o juicio, sólo abriendo sus parpados imperceptiblemente cuando le decían un detalle en particular, después de todo, había adoptado ese hábito en sus innumerables horas de trabajo como capitana de escuadrón.<p>

—Y eso es todo —finalizó Sakura, sentía la boca reseca y la garganta irritada. No había parado de hablar durante cinco horas por lo menos, era desgastante en verdad.

Esperó a que Ino dijera algo, el silencio en ella era una mala señal ya que podía significar muchas cosas, desde molestia hasta tristeza o decepción o furia contenida. Ino era muy peculiar en sus formas de expresarse, si tuviera que nombrarla de algún modo sería como si poseyera un abanico o un catálogo sobre cada emoción existente.

—Está pasando justo lo que pensaba —musitó Ino, pensativa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No soy tonta, Sakura, te conozco y sé que es imposible para ti no involucrarte sentimentalmente con los que te rodean.

—¿Quieres decir que fallo en eso como kunoichi?

—Claro que no, tonta, no tuercas mis palabras porque no quiero pelear ahora. Lo que quiero decir es que es natural en ti sentir empatía cuando conoces a las personas, es fácil que te encariñes al saber sus historias. Relájate, yo tampoco soy tan insensible a eso, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar. Me constaste sobre tus encuentros con Ichijou, Shirabuki, Senri y Kiryû, creo que no es necesario que te diga cuales son las intenciones de cada uno contigo, ¿o sí?

Sakura luchó por no ruborizarse.

—Quién diría que nuestro querido cerezo tendría tanto éxito con los chicos de este mundo.

—¡Ino! —expresó Sakura, sin poder contenerse.

—Sí, sí, no digas más, ya sé quién realmente te gusta, pero no hay nada de malo con que te _diviertas_ un poco antes de volver a Konoha.

—¡Oh, calla! —Sakura ocultó su cara en una almohada—. No es que como si yo hiciera algo para que ellos me vean de esa manera.

—Oye, no es para que te azotes así —le palmeó el hombro—. Piensa que estamos de vacaciones. Es obvio que conocerás mucha gente, muchos chicos, muchos lugares, así que deja de amedrentarte tanto si coquetean un poco contigo. Eso no mata a nadie, eh.

—Tú no piensas qué sentirán ellos si _les doy alas_ y luego me voy de aquí —su voz sonaba amortiguada por la almohada—. No puedo jugar con sus sentimientos, Ino, son amables conmigo.

—No te dije que anduvieras de zorra, Sakura —apuntó de forma apremiante—. Una cosa es meterse con cualquier tipo que se te pone enfrente y otra muy diferente a disfrutar de los coqueteos. Hasta ahora no les has dado motivos para hacerles creer otra cosa, sigue así. Si algo pasa, es responsabilidad de ellos por seguir y no percatarse de nada.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? —asomó sus ojos verdes.

Ino suspiró con incredulidad.

—Aquí la única que podría juzgarte soy yo y no voy a hacerlo —le sonrió—. Al que te diga algo se enfrentara contra la temible Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura se sintió mejor. Sin duda hablar con Ino era alentador, su perspectiva fresca y moderna le permitía quitarse los prejuicios sobre distintas cosas. Sí, se dijo a sí misma, podría tomar esto como unas inesperadas y peligrosas vacaciones, disfrutar de las atenciones de chicos apuestos, siempre podía contar con que Ino le diría si se estaba sobrepasando o no.

—Bueno, ya que nos desvelamos hablando tanto, vayamos a desayunar antes de que Cross despierto. No podré tolerar otra de sus charlas paternas matutinas.

Sakura rió. Era verdad, Cross tenía el mal hábito de charlar durante todo el desayuno sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de ambas fueran estudiantes tan aplicadas y dedicadas en las clases, sobre lo bonitas que se verían en las fotos que siempre les tomaba (no tenían idea cómo era que podía hacerlo sin que pudieran evitarlo). Era muy irritante, de hecho. Esos momentos le hacían comprender porque Zero era tan renuente a estar tan cerca del viejo cazador.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse, bajaron a la cocina a tomar un ligero desayuno bromeando algunas veces, pero hablando sobre aceptar la invitación de Seth sobre aquel restaurante marroquí.

—Marroquí me suena a que la comida será como la de Suna —dijo Ino, mordisqueando el pan con mantequilla—. Uhm, espero que no me cause dolor estomacal. Fue muy vergonzoso decirle a Temari que la comida de ahí me provocó una indigestión fatal.

—Lo recuerdo. Tuviste suerte de que sólo Temari-san y Gaara-san se dieran cuenta de tu… malestar. Hubiese sido incómodo que toda Suna se enterara de tan sórdidos sonidos provenientes de tu…

—¡Ya, ya comprendí! —saltó tapándole la boca—. No tienes por qué recordármelo.

—Tu cara cuando Gaara-san te dijo que no debías avergonzarte por era normal enfermarse al comer comida extranjero fue tan graciosa. En esa época te gustaba un poco, ¿verdad?

—Sí, fue horrible que él supiera algo tan íntimo como eso. Lo bueno es que ya no tendré que pasar por eso jamás.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de Zero. Él entró sobándose el cuello dando largos bostezos, yendo hacia el congelador para sacar un frasco de leche y sentándose con ellas.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —dijo Ino con burla.

Él le lanzó una mirada furibunda mientras bebía el contenido del frasco.

—Oh, no me mires así, lo digo porque ya no te ves tan mal como ayer. Lo digo en serio, parecías un cadáver. Te ves mejor, nunca imagine que la sangre de Sakura pudiera ser tan milagrosa.

Zero no se sorprendió de la forma tan suelta de hablar de Ino.

—Pues para la próxima tú serás la que le brinde sangre, Ino —dijo Sakura.

No se percató del efecto que tuvieron esas palabras sobre él. Que un vampiro bebiera la sangre de una persona significaba saber todos sus secretos, toda su vida, era un gesto tan íntimo que se consideraba sagrado y delicado. Que hablara de una manera tan despreocupada sobre algo, que incluso él consideraba especial, lo hacía sentir extraño. En efecto, Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que representaba para un vampiro beber el ofrecimiento voluntario de sangre de una persona.

—No creo que a Kiryû le guste tanto mi sangre, digo, no puede aguantar ni mis bromas.

—Cierto, seguro tu sangre lo mataría.

Ino la miró con poca gracia y Sakura sonrió triunfante.

Ninguna cayó en la cuenta de que Zero no les estaba prestando atención. Él estaba más concentrado en el descubrimiento que había hecho en ese mismo instante. Si beber la sangre de alguien significaba ver su pasado, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, entonces ¿por qué no podía ver nada sobre Sakura? Estaba seguro de que beber su sangre le proveería de jugosa información sobre ella, sin embargo, aunque se enfocaba no encontraba nada, estaba todo en blanco. No se vislumbraba ni sus recuerdos, ni siquiera el sentimiento que sostuvo mientras él bebía su sangre. Nada. Era como algo protegiera a su sangre de rebelar los secretos de su dueña. ¿Qué sería eso? No conocía nada parecido a un protector de sangre que tuviera semejantes cualidades.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

La revelación era simple y obvia, por lo menos para él que ya había probado sangre de kunoichi. Chakra. Ésa era la respuesta. Al principio pensó que sólo era una especie de condimento, algo que hacia la sangre más apetecible, sin embargo, había algo más. El chakra creaba una barrera que protegía los secretos del portador, era como un candado cuya llave estaba extraviada, que no cedería ante nada. Era una defensa natural ante los colmillos avariciosos de los vampiros.

Sopesó la idea de decírselos para que supieran que sus secretos estarían a salvo a pesar de una mordida. No obstante, si lo pensaba con más detenimiento no convenía hacerlo. Hasta el momento, él era el único que lo sabía y si ni los del Concilio ni Kaname ni siquiera los cazadores lo conocían, entonces ellas estarían a salvo, pues nadie sospecharía de las propiedades del chakra a menos que bebiera la sangre de una de las dos. Y no era como si ambas estuvieran ofreciendo sus cuellos a todo vampiro que se les cruzara por el frente. Se aseguraría de que así fuera, ya le explicaría que no debían tomárselo en broma, pues en un descuido alguien podría olerlas cuando lo hicieran, lo que causaría grandes problemas.

—Buenos días, mis amadas hijas y querido hijo.

Cross entró como siempre sudando corazones y con voz chillona rompe tímpanos. Ninguno de los jóvenes le devolvió el saludó con entusiasmo, estaban demasiado ocupados en terminar el desayuno tan pronto como pudieran. Sin embargo, Cross no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

—Les informo que Kaname-kun ya tiene listos los resultados de las pruebas. Dentro de media hora deben estar listos para ir al hotel Solaris en la ciudad Nightray, ahí será el punto de encuentro neutral. Serán exentadas de las clases de hoy y de sus actividades del club de arquería, en dado caso que la junta se postergue por mucho tiempo, Kaito-kun las remplazará en sus rondas como prefectas.

—¿Sabe algo más sobre qué es lo que encontraron? —preguntó Sakura.

Cross negó.

—Kaname-kun y Touga-kun fueron claros en que nada se supiera antes de la reunión. Lamento si esto las incómoda un poco.

—Para nada —refutó de inmediato Sakura—. Tomen las medidas necesarias. Estaremos listas en media hora.

Pasado el lapso de tiempo, el pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia la salida principal donde Akatsuki los esperaba junto al Royce Rolls negro. Las saludó con cortesía cuando llegaron. Sin perder el tiempo abordaron el auto clásico rumbo al hotel. En el camino, entablaron una tranquila conversación sobre Luke. Akatsuki omitió ciertos detalles como que su hijo sentía predilección hacia la rubia, no es como si ella no lo sospechara, Luke no tenía mucho cuidado cuando de mostrar afecto se refería.

Pasó una hora para que llegaran a su destino. El hotel Solaris era uno de los resort más lujosos de la ciudad con 120 pisos de altos, dos restaurantes privados, cinco piscinas, diez saunas, veinte salas de recreación, un casino, un teatro, tres salas de cine, dos spa, y el servicio de trescientos mayordomos, doscientas mucamas y sirvientas, cincuenta chefs profesionales, cincuenta artistas para el entretenimiento. Nadie podía salir de ahí sin haber disfrutado de una estancia de lo más placentera. Sakura e Ino estaban boquiabiertas. Subieron por el elevador al pent-house, el piso más alto y que contaba con todos los mejores lujos de todos. Nada impresionante para Akatsuki pues su propia mansión era más impresionante. Sin embargo, Kaname había sido claro de hacer la reunión ahí.

Al llegar, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver un cuarto con piso de fina madera de roble, pulida y lisa, cubiertas por alfombras tejidas a mano con diseños intrincados de color rojo y ocre. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un pulcro color beige con pinturas de artistas famosos. Cortinas amarillas con perchas de oro cubrían las amplías ventanas y los muebles eran de color azul. Era una habitación preciosa, digna de un gobernante real. Kaname y Yagari ya estaban sentados en cómodos sillones individuales, junto a Takuma y un hombre que se veía de 50 años que sostenía una carpeta gruesa llena de papeles. Los recién llegados se acomodaron en los asientos restantes. Sakura e Ino lucían imperturbables, ya estaban al tanto de que en su sangre no saldría nada inusual.

—Las pruebas han finalizado —comenzó Kaname, al terminar de decir las cortesías pertinentes—. Cedo el turno al Doctor Yamada para comunicarles los resultados.

El anciano avanzó un paso hacia ellas, abriendo el expediente con sus callosas manos y ajustando el puente de sus lentes.

—Las muestras a analizar no presentaron anomalías en la cantidad de glóbulos rojos y blancos. El ADN no muestra indicios de mutaciones o alteraciones en su estructura básica de aminoácidos. No se encontraron evidencias de enfermedades degenerativas ni enfermedades de transmisión sanguínea. No hubo rastro alguno de algún tipo de virus, o alguna bacteria durante todas las pruebas.

El especialista siguió nombrando prueba tras prueba con sus resultados correspondientes. Sakura e Ino se mostraron atentas a cada palabra para mostrar que no habían esperado eso, aunque les impresionó la cantidad de veces que realizaron cada estudio, ellas no lo habrían hecho así; tantas pruebas sobre un mismo tema sólo garantizaba el desperdicio absoluto de tiempo y recursos cuando los resultados eran más que obvios. Al terminar la lectura del reporte completo había pasado una hora completa, el doctor Yamada asintió hacia Kaname para hacerle saber que no había nada más. Fue entonces que la junta tomó un curso más dinámico.

—Debido a que los resultados del laboratorio no proveyeron de una respuesta adecuada a la interrogante que nos interesa, no podemos hacer nada más que aceptar el hecho de que su sangre —las miró directamente— nos atrae. Aunque tengo que admitir que no comprender la causa de esa atracción me disgusta, podría aventurar muchas razones que explicaran el por qué, pero no quiero rendirme ante explicaciones sin una base lógica o científica.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kuran —intervino Yagari—. Aunque eso no quiera decir que no exista una razón de esa atracción. Seguramente, ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ello.

Ahí estaba. Eso era para lo que las habían traído, esperaban que ellas revelaran algún secreto que sus especialistas no habían encontrado. Una movida un tanto desesperada de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que no llevaban ni dos semanas completas en ese mundo, tal parecía que no estaban contentos de no haber obtenido respuestas y ellas no serían su cajita mágica de soluciones.

—No tenemos idea de qué es lo que nuestra sangre contiene —empezó Sakura—. Tomamos de referencia los estudios que ustedes han realizado para hacer nuestras suposiciones, eso es lo que planeamos antes de venir aquí, pero si no encontraron nada que sea digno de mención no podremos aventurar nada sin que suene alocado.

—En estas circunstancias acepto cualquier teoría, por muy improbable que parezca —replicó Yagari.

Ino elevó sutilmente una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Vaya forma de decir que estaban desesperados. No tenía nada en contra de ninguno ahí, pero no soltaría la lengua así como así. Se percató que buscaban más información sobre el mundo de los ninjas. Casi resopla con burla, se abstuvo por simple educación.

—Cualquier teoría no es aceptable en este casi, Yagari —espetó—. El asunto es delicado, lo han dicho mil veces. Hablar a lo tonto sobre un tema que nos concierne a todos, aunque sea para tener una base, es inútil.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ni ustedes saben qué es lo que pasa? —Yagari volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que respondió.

—Cuando llegue aquí creo que fue claro que no sabía qué es lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo quieren que sepamos sobre algo que ni siquiera comprendemos? En nuestro mundo nadie ha mostrado síntomas como los vampiros, de hecho, ni siquiera existen. Ino y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en darles muestras de nuestra sangre, que las sometieran a análisis y a procurar una explicación a partir de esto, si fuese necesario. La evidencia apunta a que no existe un factor extraño en nosotras, deducir a partir de esto sería una pérdida total de tiempo.

Fue muy obvio que no deseaban esa respuesta. Yagari había prendido un cigarrillo para fingir su mal humor y Kaname estaba en un silencio perturbador, incluso el especialista las miraba como si estuvieran mintiendo. Temían que el interrogatorio se alargara mucho más. Ino sabía que eso no sería bueno, los interrogatorios largos servían para agotar la mente del interrogado hasta que le pusieran sacar algo, lo que fuera, algunos terminaban enloquecidos por tan larga tortura.

—¿Algo más que agregar, señores? —se apresuró a decir, pero modulando su tono de voz para que no se notara su molestia—. Si no hay nada más o algo que sea relevante, no debemos perder el tiempo. Conozco los cargos que ostentan cada uno aquí, así que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión.

—Yamanaka-san tiene razón, seguir hablando sin llegar a algo concreto es inútil —pronunció Kaname, con una enigmática sonrisa—. Dada las circunstancias, sugiero seguir como hasta ahora. Ellas quedaran bajo la vigilancia constante de Kiryû-kun y los turnos de mis subordinados, seguirán bajo la custodia de Kaien Cross hasta que encontremos algo más que sea de nuestro interés.

Yagari estaba dispuesto a replicar, a decirle que le importaba una mierda sus intereses pues quería saber ya que hacer con esas dos. Pero la mano de Kaien lo detuvo a tiempo. No les convenía hacer un escándalo cuando todo estaba resolviéndose tan pacíficamente.

—De acuerdo, seguiremos así —finalmente accedió.

La tensión que cortaba la atmosfera disminuyó de pronto. Kaien respiró tranquilo, y Takuma lo acompañó en su alivio. Así, se dio por terminada la junta. El doctor Yamada se retiró a su habitación a dormir por todo un día, pese a los resultados lo merecía.

—Supongo que nosotras también nos vamos —Ino no pudo evitar hacer un mohín al perderse la oportunidad de recorrer las comodidades del hotel.

—Si gustan pueden disfrutar de los lujos de este lugar —les dijo Kaname con amabilidad—. Tómenlo como su segundo pago por el lote de bálsamo que hicieron.

—¿No hay ningún problema con que nos quedemos un rato? —preguntó Sakura tanto para Kaname como para Kaien.

Kaien les respondió que no, además les susurró que encontrarían a ciertas damas en las instalaciones para iniciar esa cita para tomar té. Sakura e Ino supieron que hablaba sobre Tracey y Laura. Se sintieron entusiasmadas por la idea, así que no perdieron más el tiempo. Salieron presurosas sin preguntar en qué habitación se encontraban las nobles ni esperar a Zero para que las acompañara.

—Descuiden, la vigilancia en el hotel es la mejor. Además ordené a mis allegados a vigilar las entradas y salidas.

—¿Estás seguro de dejarlas ir por ahí, Kaname-kun? —preguntó Kaien,

Kaname asintió.

—No son prisioneras y ya hemos visto que están muy capacitadas para pelear. De todos modos, si estás preocupado puedo seguirlas con un murciélago.

—Eso sería bueno —Kaien lo aceptó, luego se dirigió a Zero—. Te sugiero que vayas a pasearte por el hotel, de nada servirá que vayas con ella pues no creo que te guste inmiscuirte en conversaciones de chicas. Anda ve, si sucede algo ya te avisaremos.

Zero había pensado que podría negarse, luego lo pensó otra vez. Le desagradaban enormemente tener que escuchar horas de cotilleo y chismes entre mujeres, prefería dormir antes que eso. En ese sentido, le parecía lo mejor irse a perder un rato por el hotel, pero no estaba tan seguro de dejar su cargo así como así, sobre todo porque Takuma y Kaname estaban ahí y no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de deseo sobre las chicas. De Takuma lo esperaba, toda su parafernalia lo volvía muy evidente, pero de Kaname no; es decir, el tipo ya tenía a Yûki, no necesitaba andar cazando la sangre de otra persona. Ahora comprendía que la lealtad de los vampiros no era tan profunda y arraigada como había pensado, por lo menos en el caso particular de Kuran. Pese a sus sospechas, salió de la habitación para recorrer todo el lugar estando atento a cualquier señal de alarma, con sus sentidos de cazador al máximo. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que las cosas se pondrían feas.

* * *

><p>En Konoha, Naruto observaba los preparativos para abrir el portal de chakra que podría llevarlo hasta donde estaba Sakura. Estaba impaciente, lo admitía y hacia un trabajo digno al no demostrarlo abiertamente. De acuerdo a lo que Shikamaru había investigado era probable que sólo pudieran abrir el portal desde su mundo y usando una cantidad masiva de chakra afín con el del portal, además de que existía el riesgo de que mientras cruzaban se cerrara antes de llegar al otro lado atrapándolos en una dimensión desconocida y peligrosa. O podrían quedarse en el otro mundo de por vida y eso era algo que Naruto quería evitar a toda costa. Era una misión peligrosa, quizá tanto como lo fue la lucha contra Kaguya, donde pelearon con la madre creadora del chakra. Sin embargo, eso no lo detendría. La decisión ya estaba tomada y no había nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sasuke, Shikamaru y él irían por Sakura. Naruto había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que nadie sufriera su ausencia. Nombró a Neji, Kakashi y Shizune como el consejo temporal que dirigiría Konoha en lo que la misión de rescate duraba.<p>

—Ahora sólo necesitamos escribir los kanjis fuera del círculo para completarlo —dijo uno de los Anbu que ayudaban al ritual, dándole la señal a los otros para que se acomodaran en su lugar.

Los otros eran shinobis cuyo chakra había resultado compatible con el portal, un total de veinte de ellos se acomodaron en círculo. La cantidad necesaria de chakra equivalía a la energía completa de esos veinte, terminarían agotados por lo que médicos ninjas esperaban afuera para atenderlos en cualquier momento.

El plan trazado era sencillo en todos sus componentes. Shikamaru había sopesado cualquier probabilidad por mínima que fuera o por estúpida que sonara, construyendo una estrategia para enfrentar cualquier fuerza o ejército extraño que los recibiera. Primero se asegurarían de que en el nuevo mundo pudiera usar chakra, para después hacer una misión de reconocimiento del área que debía hacerse con absoluto sigilo (por lo mismo sólo Shikamaru y Sasuke la harían, considerando que Naruto estaría muy tenso para hacerlo en forma silenciosa), después harían un rastreo del chakra de las kunoichis (sencillo para Naruto, si se ponía en el modo ermitaño podría sentir su energía natural); si confirmaban que el mundo era peligroso y que ellas estaban en riesgos, pelearían con todo y se ocultarían hasta que se volviera a abrir el portal. Shikamaru calculó que los shinobis tardarían en recuperarse un mes entero, por lo cual no dejar rastro de su presencia era esencial. Los tres que irían vestidos con sus trajes de jounin y llevarían el equipo necesario.

—Listo —informó el Anbu haciendo una reverencia al Hokage—. Mi Lord, ahora usted, Shikamaru-san y Uchiha-san deben ponerse en medio de los escritos.

Así lo hicieron. Los presentes se sintieron intimidados por las expresiones que tenían Naruto y Sasuke. Era como si en cualquier instante fueran a liberar sus terribles chakras para masacrar a quien tratara de detenerlos. Sentían cierta compasión por las personas del otro mundo que recibirían la ira de esos dos por robarles a su preciado cerezo; tragaron con dificultad al imaginarse la escena de masacres gigantescas y ciudades ardiendo como si fuesen el mismo infierno. Algunos de ellos conocían esa furia particular de esos dos, pues la habían sufrido al tratar de coquetear con su compañera, no era cuestión de reírse, realmente se habían cagado del miedo al toparse con los ojos vivarachos de su Hokage oscurecidos por los celos y ver el tono rojizo del Sharingan cuando Sasuke te pedía _amablemente_ alejarte de su amiga.

En resumen, esos dos daban más miedo que nadie.

Cuando se colocaron en el centro, los shinobis realizaron un sello de concentración con sus manos transmitiendo su chakra al patrón dibujado en el suelo. Los garabatos comenzaron a centellear luz color azul claro hasta llegar al punto en que un punto brillante se situó en las cabezas de los tres shinobis. El punto creció conforme el chakra era absorbido hasta volverse un remolino azul que lanzaban grandes ventiscas que amenazaban con derrumbar la habitación. El portal estaba abierto y ninguno de ellos perdió el tiempo.

Saltaron a la vez sintiendo una fuerza que los jalaba y como sus cuerpos parecían estar dentro de un remolino que los mareaba.

* * *

><p>Sakura e Ino se tardaron siete horas en recorrer el hotel completo, claro, deteniéndose cada vez que les interesaba algo. Sakura disfrutó los manjares que ofrecían los habilidosos chefs, degustó con placer las crepas <em>suzette<em>, las tartaletas de manzana, melón, uva y mandarina, los jugosos cortes de la carne de la mejor calidad, los mariscos traídos de la bahía de la gran ciudad y de la fruta fresca recién cosechada. Mientras Ino se entretenía en el casino aprovechando su increíble talento para sacar enormes premios, pronto se hizo de una fortuna individual que estaba destinada para la salida programada con Shirabuki. Ambas asistieron a una función de teatro, a ver un cortometraje de cine que trataba del cambio climático sufrido hace 10 mil años, saludaron y fueron saludadas por los miles de clientes, vampiros y humanos, que se sentían atraídos por su magnetismo natural. Y es que era verdaderamente un placer encontrar a tan encantadoras chicas, con sus delicados modales y una energía que no muchas otras tendrían. Sakura resaltaba por el colorido de su cabello y por sus hermosos ojos jade que demostraban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso. Ino estaba en su elemento al hablar con las damas de la nobleza sobre asuntos importantes del mundo de la moda.

Muchos se enamoraban de ellas. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no caer rendido ante los encantos de dos nuevas conocidas que sabían tanto? Ellas no hacían nada para seducirlo, sus movimientos libres y su encantadora personalidad trabajaban por sí solos. Sakura sostuvo conversaciones sobre comercio, inversiones, medicina, economía con empresarios vampiros y humanos; Ino debatió de política, organizaciones humanitarias, moda, flores con otros más. Y los huéspedes del hotel buscaban con ahínco una oportunidad para hablarles, atraídos como moscas a la miel.

Pero eso se acabó en cuanto ellas se encontraron con Tracey y Laura. Las nobles se adueñaron por completo de la atención de Sakura e Ino y las invitaron a uno de los bares a tomar un poco.

—Pero no me gusta el alcohol —dijo Sakura.

—Oh, querida, a nosotras tampoco, pero preparan unas piñas coladas deliciosas —rió Tracey—. Deberían de probarlas ustedes también, eso va por nuestra cuenta.

—Además, así la charla se tornara más divertida y si les preocupa la discreción, descuiden, pediremos la mesa más privada de todas —agregó Laura.

Sakura e Ino comenzaron a preguntarse si esas dos podían conseguir todo en un instante. Tomaron la mesa cerca de la terraza escondida entre algunos macetones con peculiares plantes de olor suave y dulce. La plática comenzó ni bien habían traído la primera ronda de piñas coladas, no era un bebida que hubiesen probado antes y por eso se tomaban su tiempo en degustarla. Hablar con Tracey y Laura demostró que eran más que dos rostros bonitos y risueños. Descubrieron que la matriarca del clan Touya era una políglota reconocida cuyo dialecto incluía tantos idiomas como años tenía, era una amante de la literatura de misterio y amaba dar largos paseos a caballo por los jardines de su mansión. Laura Souen, por otra parte, era una fina dama que podía manejar desde chismes de vecindario hasta las noticias más actuales del mundo entero. Sakura e Ino aprendieron tantas cosas de ellas que permitieron que sus expresiones de admiración se presentaran en sus rostros.

—La historia de este mundo es sorprendente —pudo pronunciar Ino cuando Laura terminó su pequeña conferencia y daba un sorbo a su trago—. Es rica en tradiciones y llena de drama.

—¿Y qué historia no lo tiene, querida? —inquirió la dama con una sonrisa ladina—. Estamos acostumbrados a pensar que el mundo es igual para todos, a olvidarnos que existimos al mismo tiempo que otros millones más, por eso suponemos que la historia sólo sigue una dirección y que está exenta de peculiaridades.

—Además, el drama sugiere emoción, cambio, transformación —Tracey estaba más eufórica de lo normal—. Sin el drama, sin los conflictos, sin nada de eso ¿qué sería de nuestra historia o de la suya, amigas mías? Nada, todo sería tan aburrido que terminaríamos matándonos los unos a los otros para descubrir algo de energía, para sentirse vivos.

—Pero si viviéramos en el caos nada tendría sentido, todo lo que se construiría no tendría un propósito —apuntó Sakura.

Laura sonrió con desdén.

—¿Y eso que tendría de malo, preciosa niña? ¿No te das cuenta? No importa lo que construyamos, el tiempo lo destruirá. No importa las cosas que aprendamos, el tiempo las borrará. Aquí entramos en un terreno donde no importa nada, ni objetivos ni propósitos, cuando todo acaba, acaba.

—Tu visión me hace entristecer un poco, Laura —dijo Ino, acabando su tercer trago—. Apunta a una existencia superflua y sin significado, sin sentido, como si no tuviera ningún valor.

—No lo tiene, queridísima mía —replicó con suavidad—. La vida no tiene sentido, no tiene significado, podría decirse que vivimos sólo por vivir, pero no hay nada de malo en ello. Que algo no tenga valor alguno, no significa que no sea importante.

—Se trata de vivir sin importar si tus acciones tienen algún valor o alguna repercusión —Sakura lo estaba comprendiendo—. Desperdiciamos tanto tiempo preocupándonos por si algo tiene o no tiene valor, por si tenemos un objetivo por el cual vivir, que nos perdemos y no vivimos nada.

—¡Bingo! Deduces muy bien. Estoy extasiada por esta charla, no hay muchos que compartan este punto de vista, para ellos no tener _por qué_ vivir es aterrador, piensan que sin eso la vida es nada. ¡Qué tontos! Somos minúsculos comparados con el universo para tratar de comprender el propósito de nuestra vida.

—Cierto, de todos modos, si descubriéramos el_ por qué_ sería relativizado por todas las subjetividades a las que los humanos (y en este mundo, los vampiros también) lo someterían —aportó Ino.

—Increíble, esta charla se está tornando muy interesante, pero me temo que tendré que terminarla —Laura vio su reloj de bolsillo—. Por desgracia, mi amiga y yo tenemos que atender algunos asuntos en la mansión Kuran dentro de media hora.

—Iremos a visitar a la futura madre —Tracey rodó los ojos, al parecer no le agradaba nada la idea—. Es por protocolo nada más. Esperamos poder estar de nuevo en una reunión como ésta.

—Y nosotras estaremos complacidas de asistir, _madame_ —dijo Sakura.

Las nobles se despidieron dejando a las chicas solas. Después de un rato decidieron regresar al pent-house para encontrarse con Zero y Kaien para volver a la Academia. Subieron al elevador sin percatarse, a causa de la excitación por haber disfrutado de las comodidades, que no se encontraba el asistente del aparato, aquel que debía presionar los botones por lo invitados.

De pronto, el elevador se sacudió al detenerse con brusquedad. Las luces parpadearon para apagarse y ambas quedaron a oscuras.

—¿Un apagón?

—Tal vez. Supongo que tendremos que esperar.

Pero estaban equivocadas. Algo cayó con fuerza en el techo del ascensor poniéndolas en alerta al escuchar como golpeaban el metal con fuerza. El muro que las protegía fue abierto al instante por vampiros nivel E que las miraban con ojos inyectados en sangre y sonrisas diabólicas. Se dieron cuenta que habían muchos de ellos en el techo y en el hueco sobrante, y venían por ellas, se eso estaba seguras. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar. Invocó su hacha justo cuando el primero de ellos descendió al compartimento dándole un golpe certero y mortal que lo pulverizó, pero eso sólo desencadenó que los demás lo siguieran. El espacio estrecho no permitía muchas maniobras, con los vampiros entrando de a montones apenas podían darse abasto.

—¡Sakura! —le gritó Ino—. ¡Te cubriré para que puedas abrir una salida!

Sakura asintió. En lo que Ino se cargaba con Artemis a cuantos pudiera, ella concentró chakra en sus puños para deshacer a golpes la puerta y la pared del túnel abrieron una brecha por la cual escaparon a un pasillo vacío que también estaba a oscuras. No tardaron en darse cuenta que habían caído en una trampa y que debían llegar al pent-house tan rápido como pudieran. El eco de disparos pisos más abajo les hizo saber que Zero tenía la misma idea. Los vampiros entraron por el agujero hecho por Sakura, persiguiéndolas por todo el lugar y arremetiendo contra ellas, pero sin usar sus garras o colmillos; su intención eran someterlas y secuestrarlas.

La oscuridad no ayudaba a su sentido de la orientación, pues no conocían toda la estructura para saber a dónde iban. Escucharon el sonido de un murciélago aleteando sobre sus cabezas. Era Kaname. Que les estaba indicando la ruta a seguir. Pronto llegaron a las escaleras de servicio con cientos de nivel E, sin embargo, eran más espaciosas por lo cual pudiera brincar entre las barandas y evitar más estragos. Podría usar ninjutsu, pero no querían hacerlo. Su objetivo principal era que nadie de ese lugar conociera más sobre el mundo shinobi, así que la tarea de subir las escaleras era titánica sólo con las armas de los cazadores.

Un grupo de ellos se arrojó contra Sakura tomándola por las extremidades, inmovilizándola con su increíble fuerza en conjunto. La bola de cuerpos en la que estaba metida caída en picada por el hueco de las escaleras en espiral.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino, observando cómo era engullida por los vampiros.

Sakura no podía hacer nada, sólo tenía medio libre su mano derecha con la que sostenía el hacha, tendría que recurrir a sus técnicas para liberarse. Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario. Al sentir tanta desesperación, el hacha reaccionó. Sakura sintió una ligera sacudida, se forzó para mirar su mano y abrió los ojos al descubrir que ya no era un hacha lo que sostenía. Era una espada de empuñadura roja, hoja filosa y grande con una forma curva y dentada. La agitó con la poca movilidad que tenía en la mano logrando partir a la mitad a todos los vampiros. Al estar libre pudo caer bien hasta el fondo de las escaleras. Se permitió contemplar la increíble espada que sostenía ahora y el gran filo que poseía. Así que ésa era su verdadera forma…

Con renovadas energías, ella empezó a utilizarla contra sus oponentes derrotándolos al instante. Sonrió con suficiencia, ahora podría alcanzar a Ino sin problemas. Dio varios saltos pulverizando vampiro tras vampiro llegando con Ino en el piso 75; de nuevo juntas ambas se dedicaron a exterminar a cuantos pudieran. Probablemente habría más de ellos dentro del hotel, por lo que Zero, Kaname, Yagari, Takuma y Akatsuki se encargarían de ellos. Lo esencial era que ninguna de las dos saliera herida o habría consecuencias más graves.

—Pero podemos usar eso a nuestro favor —dijo Sakura—. Funcionó en el ataque a la ciudad Nightray.

—Creo que es un riesgo que tendremos que correr —apremió Ino.

Ino utilizó a Artemis para pinchar uno de sus dedos. La gota redonda que resbaló por su meñique y cayó perdiéndose en las profundidades de los pisos inferiores fue suficiente para atraer toda la atención. Concentraron todo el chakra en sus pies para evitar las hordas de hambrientos vampiros que ya no pretendían simplemente capturarlas. Subieron las escaleras tan rápido que el murciélago que las perseguía tenía problemas para alcanzarlas, así que optó por treparse a la espalda de Ino para seguirlas de cerca. Pronto llegaron al final, justo a la puerta de la azotea. Sakura la derribó con una simple patada, salieron de prisa. Entonces notaron que el apagón no fue nada más en el hotel sino en toda la ciudad y que está lloviendo a cantaros con rayos cayendo del cielo como si estuvieran vivos y planearan caerle a alguien. El agua disminuyó el efecto protector del bálsamo. El atractivo olor de las sangres de cada una inundó el lugar con rapidez y miles de vampiros nivel E treparon hasta el techo para rodearlas por completo.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Ino cuando uno estuvo a punto de rozarle el brazo.

—¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí! —exclamó Sakura haciendo una apertura para que ambas pudieran escapar saltando entre los edificios.

Se detuvieron en la orilla el tiempo justo para escuchar los gritos de terror de las personas debajo de ellas. La ciudad era un caos completo. La espontánea luz de los rayos la hizo ver a Zero saltar por una de las ventas y aterrizar en la avenida seguido por un tumulto personal de vampiros sedientos. Akatsuki y Takuma le ayudaron porque ya estaba ahí. Kaien y Yagari defendían a cuantos podían dando órdenes a gritos de que buscaran refugio. Kaname fue el único que las localizó en la azotea por medio del murciélago que las acompañaba, les hizo una señal que indicaba que siguieran a su alter ego mientras él se encargaba de todos los ataques. No podía usar libremente su poder porque las personas que huían se mezclaban con los atacantes, así que no podía atacar sin herirlos de paso.

El murciélago llamó la atención de las kunoichis, instándoles a ir al edificio al frente, pues era el que tenía menos intrusos. Con las garras de los vampiros a sus espaldas, dieron un salto apresurado llegando apenas a rozar las paredes del edificio. Recurrieron una vez más al chakra para sostenerse de la resbalosa piedra y pusieron sus pies sobre ella para empezar a correr. No obstante, una explosión repentina las tomó desprevenidas y también a Kaname-murciélago. La azotea a la que pretendían subir se deshacía y se les venía encima junto con todos los vampiros. Sortearon como pudieron los restos de roca y cayeron en las ruinas de lo que quedaba del edificio. Sin embargo, esa no era la única bomba.

Otro estallido bajo sus pies las hizo volar por los aires. La mirada de Sakura dio un giro de 360 grados, aturdida por el golpe notó muy tarde el gigantesco pedazo de roca que impactaría contra su cuerpo. Levantó sus brazos a la altura de su rostro para evitar una contusión más grave, y de pronto, una voz la hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

—¡Rasengan!

La masculina figura de cabello dorado en cuyo brazo se formaba una pelota similar a un átomo pulverizó la roca en arena. Sintió unos brazos conocidos cogiéndola en el aire para llevarla a un lugar seguro. Su corazón se aceleró al reconocer la cabellera en puntas que tanto adoraba y los ojos con el Sharingan activado que no le causaban el mínimo temor.

—Parece que eres propensa a meterte en problemas, Sakura —le dijo.

Eso parecía un sueño, no lo creía posible.

—Oye, maldito, deja de molestarla —espetó Naruto una vez estuvo con ellos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrió—. Tranquila, Sakura, ya estamos aquí.

Esas palabras le llegaron de golpe haciendo que la nostalgia que la había aturdido esos días se agolpara en su corazón y sintiera unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Empero se abstuvo de hacerlo, en su lugar extendió sus pálidas manos para tocar las mejillas de los dos, sintiendo la calidez de la piel húmeda por la lluvia, reconociendo la textura familiar tan conocida y querida por ella.

—Naruto… Sasuke... —musitó con emoción en cada palabra.

—Hemos venido por ti, Sakura. Volveremos a Konoha —la voz de Sasuke no rebosaba ni de sentimiento o emoción alguna, pero la promesa estaba implícita.

Habían venido por ella y no podía ser más feliz con eso, con saber que las personas que más amaba en el mundo estaban ahí.

En una azotea aparte, Ino respiraba con tranquilidad junto a Shikamaru. Ella había sido rescatada por el jutsu de sombras de su compañero y ahora miraba a la distancia la reunión de esos tres.

—Llegaron justo en el momento indicado, Shikamaru —le dijo con una sonrisa apremiante—. Les explicaremos lo que sucedió en estos días después de encargarnos de este problema. No es por ser grosera, pero su presencia aquí empeorara la situación. De momento, no debes usar ninguna otra técnica ninja, Sakura se encargara de decírselos a ellos.

Shikamaru no necesitaba saber más. Confiaba en su compañera y ahora en lo que tenía que concentrarse en derrotar a esos sujetos con garras y colmillos que los veían a él y a Ino como un buen aperitivo para la cena.

—Qué problemático —suspiró sacando una de las viejas cuchillas de Asuma.

Las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no eran lo suyo, pero no era tan inútil en ellas.

—Ni que lo digas, Shikamaru —Ino estuvo de acuerdo con él y blandió a Artemis—. Ni que lo digas.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Me merezco una galleta o no? Bueno, pues ahora sí contestaré sus review aquí abajo.

**Darkzuryan: **Sí, ya son muchos capítulos. Me trae recuerdos de cuando pensaba que este fic no tendría muchos seguidores, pero ha sido un éxito. Sakura tuvo más participación con esos tres porque pensé: _Demonios, ya quiero escribir un poco de roces y coqueteos, carajo, eso es lo que haré xD_. La confesión de Zero la pensé mucho mucho mucho, porque es un personaje con emociones definidas pero que no es de esos que las expresan libremente. Sakura ya tiene su harem, tiene un montón de chicos detrás de ella. ¿Qué te pareció la presentación de Naruto y Sasuke? Sólo aclaro una cosa: Naruto sigue amando a Sakura y eso puede tener consecuencias grandes ¿Cuáles serán? Puedes darle el vuelo a tu imaginación si quieres con eso. Zero y Touma tomaran partido de una forma más ofensiva, ya no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados. Bueno, traje otra rápida actualización y espero que te guste. Saludos.

**Ravenjaal: **¡Claro que amamos a la Ino alegre y amante de las compras! A pesar de la opinión común a mí sí me gusta el SasuKarin, pero no es una relación del tipo meloso y eso, siento que Sasuke le dejaría en claro a Karin que él no es de esos tipos súper expresivos. Barrabas me cae mal, es mi personaje y todo, pero me cae mal, creo que lo mataré… creo. ¿Qué si me gusta el chocolate? Mi sueño es morir gritando como Bellatrix Lestrange en una tina llena de chocolate XD.

**Aome-Hime:** Kaname, Luze y Barrabas nunca se han enfrentado contra personas de carácter tan fuerte como Sakura e Ino, además ellas están entrenadas para salir bien libradas de cualquier situación peligrosa. Las peleas de ellas siempre disfruto escribirlas, es porque demuestra su relación de amistad, su modo de vivirla. Senri y Luke son tan monos, me sorprende que a algunas les esté agradando mucho Luke, supongo que lo puse muy encantador entonces xD. Lo siento, pero la declaración de Zero va acorde a su personalidad, además apenas lleva conociéndola pocos días, escribir una escena llena de romance no quedaría nada bien, ¿no crees? Kaname es un personaje bizarro, cambiante y bizarro, por eso me encanta, su extremismo es lo que más me gusta porque lo oculta bajo una máscara de falsa amabilidad. Los planes de Zero y Touma tendrán un gran peso pues ambos son inteligentes y astutos. No creo que Naruto y Sasuke necesiten rescatarlas, ella pueden hacerse cargo solas lo que será un tanto difícil en un mundo donde te quieren clavar los colmillos, pero ellas pueden hacerlo; la presencia de estos dos es para marcar límites, para hacerles ver a los vampiros que nadie puede acercarse a su compañera sin que ellos primero lo verifiquen. Saludos.

**Jhomarapico: **Lamento no contestar los review. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**Amore-Crosszeria: **¡El Zerosaku es lo mejor! Zero ya tiene 67 años aquí, así que creí que era necesario dejar esa actitud adolescente atrás y volverlo más centrado. Shiki y Luke son bien monos, las escenas con ellos son fáciles de escribir pues sus personalidades son muy manejables. Ino tiene lo suyo, pero Sakura es la que se lleva todas las palmas. Saludos.

**Amantedelacomida: **¿Capítulo de babas? Bueno sí, hubo muchos chicos sexys haciendo cosas sexys para que fuese así XD. Las alianzas y coaliciones están a la orden del día, pero nada de spoilers hasta el próximo capítulo porque se va a poner más bueno que Zero sin camisa xD. Sasuke y Karin me encantan como pareja, es decir, un Uchiha con una Uzumaki pues me gusta :P. ¿Te gusta mucho Seth? Qué bien, pero no se lo diré o pedirá un aumento de sueldo por salir en el fic ja, ja, ja. Bueno, ya actualicé otra vez. Espero que te guste.

**Brendiita: **La confesión es algo que ya tenía planeado, pero no sabía en qué momento estaría bien ponerla, así que lo hice en ese capítulo. Quedó bien a mí parecer. Lamento que no te guste mucho el SasuKarin, pero a mí me encanta :D. Saludos.

**AomeAzakura: **No culpes a tu mamá, eso suele pasar, a mí seguido me sucede con mis sobrinos. Son tan molestos ¬¬. Espero que puedas leer esta actualización. Saludos.

**Kath-War:** Obvio que lo voy a continuar. Espero avanzar más en la trama. Saludos.

**Lullaby: **Concuerdo contigo respecto a Ino, tiene ciertas tonalidades muy contrastante con Sakura. Zero por fin está aclarando las cosas. Shiki tan bueno haciendo traducciones y Takuma es un caballero pues no se atrevió a besarla como quería. Seth… al parecer a muchas les cae bien, tendré que aumentarle el sueldo para que siga apareciendo en el fic xD.

**Dulce-chan: **Ino es la pizca de diversión, definitivamente La confesión de Zero fue un poco problemática para mí, porque quería que saliera, como tú bien lo señalaste, _sincera_ y no romántica. Saludos.

**Sakuita01: **Ja, ja, ja, pues creo que Sakura sí debe estar en orgasmilandia por tanto chico sexy; lamento no poner el beso entre Takuma y Sakura, pero preparo algo muy bueno en los siguientes capítulos para liberar todo la _tensión sexual_. ¿Qué te pareció la aparición de los dos shinobis más sexys? Claro que arderá Troya o la Academia Cross, el Concilio de Vampiros y la Asociación de Cazadores. Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado en modo fangirl también.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	10. Noche IX

**Disclaimer (1):** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer (2):** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino.

**Advertencias:** OoC leve. Gore. Violencia. Lenguaje Fuerte. OC. Spoiler.

**Crossover: **_Naruto x Vampire Knight._

**Pareja: (Principales) **_Zero Kiryû x Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha. __Kaname Kuran x Yûki Kuran. Akatsuki Kain x Ruka Souen. _**(Secundarias) **_All Vampire Knight x Sakura Haruno. Zero Kiryû x Sayori Wakaba. Aido Hanabusa x Sayori Wakaba._

**Lilith: **Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero hubo varios factores que no me permitieron actualizar el fic. El primero, la escuela, el final de semestre me absorbió bastante. Segundo, fue que me enrolé bastante en otros fandom que se llevaron mi atención de momento. Tercero, no tenía ganas de escribir un nuevo capítulo después de ver el final de Naruto. Entonces, éste es un punto muy importante a tratar en este fic. Pondré mis quejas porque fue un final tan horrible como el de Vampire Knight que no puedo simplemente quedarme sin expresar lo que siento.

Primero, las parejas que quedaron y el terrible mensaje que envió el autor con ello. Por favor, ¿Sakura se quedó con Sasuke? ¿Naruto con Hinata? ¿En serio? Me parece conmovedor el mensaje SasoSaku "Mantén una relación con un maldito hijo de puta que te trató como basura y no creyó en ti hasta el final, porque si no lo haces serás una mala mujer". No jodan, a mí no me vengan con la porquería que el amor persiste al final y que "salvó" una relación que siempre se fue a pique. Sobre todo la excusa que dio Kishimoto acerca de que una buena mujer debía quedarse con su primer amor (lo que me hace pensar que Ino es un súper zorra por casarse con Sai). Segundo, el NaruHina… en cuanto vi eso en el último capítulo, me dije: "No me jodas, Kishi, ¿en serio?"; y luego los NaruHina diciendo que por fin su Hime-sama obtuvo lo que merece, que Naruto ya no la haría sufrir. No me agrada Hinata, pero qué poca madre de sus fans. Yo veía que Hinata sufría por lograr superarse en sus entrenamientos, por no poder evitar sentirse débil, en ningún puto momento vi que sufriera porque Naruto no le hiciera caso (pero bueno, en fin, la convirtieron en el epítome de la _Mary-sue_). ¿Qué puedo decir de las parejas? Que Kishimoto cedió a las exigencias de los fans de estas pairing, pues ellos veían shojo donde era shonen. A mí parecer, y aunque me gusta el NaruSaku, un final libre de parejas hubiera estado genial.

Luego, están las kunoichis… Qué gran decepción, todas son malditas amas de casa (lo siento si ofendo, pero de ser shinobis competentes se enfrascaron en un rol de amas de casas. Eso deja un mensaje de que no importa cuánto te jodas haciendo algo, tu final está cuidando hijos o limpiando la casa). Tenten tiene una tienda en la que ni gana bien porque el mundo "está en paz", a la mierda su sueño de ser como Tsunade; Temari se ve tan infeliz casada que su cara me quitó la felicidad nomás al mirarla; Sakura limpiando en lugar de trabajar en el hospital me cagó la vida; Hinata como madre sin atender a sus deberes como Hyûga me hizo escupir (Joder, no tanto estaban chingando los NaruHina que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran juntos para llevar a cabo los deseos de Neji, ¿cómo mierda hará eso si no está al tanto de lo que pasa en su clan?); Ino con su peor es nada (no desprecio a Sai, pero se nota que la los pusieron juntos nomás porque sí). Realmente, ahora que hago este análisis, en Naruto, las kunoichis no hacen mucho (o pierden, o las matan, o alguien viene e interrumpe su pelea, o la cagan). En serio, qué pésimo mensaje para las mujeres en general.

Tercero, los hijos… ¿Habían visto alguna vez algo más feo en su vida? Sarada parece hija del SasuKarin, y Bolt (su nombre de perro) y Himawari fueron diseños horribles. Además, si se supone que son hijos de Hinata, ¿por qué carajos no tienen el Byakugan? Sé que habrá una secuela con estos niños y sólo espero que por gracia divina, el Byakugan no haya _evolucionado _por algo más cagado que nada (porque eso me recuerda a los miles de hijos del NaruHina en fanart que siguen pululando por ahí y que mutan el Byakugan hasta lo absurdo). Luego la relación padre-hijo de Naruto y Bolt, que pinche OoC en Naruto porque fue tan distante, tan "me importa más la aldea que tú" y, claramente, Naruto no actuaría así con sus hijos (un pasado sin padres te hace actuar distinto, sería un padre responsable, pero cariñoso. No un guarda apariencias ¬¬). Y las demás parejas… mejor ni digo nada. Fue como echar a los todos los personajes en una licuadora para ver que salía.

Cuarto, ¿qué pasó con los demás personajes? Shino como maestro reemplazando a Iruka, Chouji sin su mata de cabello (¡Por Thor! ¡Cortarle el cabello fue una injuria para la naturaleza!), Gaara con peinado relamido, Temari más amargada que un limón, Kiba soltero y con muchos perros, Gai-sensei en silla de ruedas… (eso sí me afectó muy feo). Rock Lee entrenando con su hijo. Sin embargo, ningún sueño cumplido. Nada de eso, puras cosas hechas al chingadazo.

Y por último, lo más importante y lo que más me toca los ovarios, es la horrible degradación que sufrió el personaje de Sakura Haruno. Siempre había sido mi favorita, porque demostraba que se podía cambiar, que había avanzado y grité como loca con su participación tan espectacular en la guerra y como ayudó a Naruto y a Sasuke a conseguir sellar de nuevo a Kaguya. Era genial, y ahí va el pendejo de Kishimoto a hacer que Sakura que le ruegue a Sasuke para que vuelva, y con eso mandó a la mierda su avance. La remató cuando Sakura volvió a su modo fangirl en el penúltimo capítulo… me quedé con cara de WTF.

Como bonos extra, les diré que ya vi la última película. Fue una reverenda patada en el culo. Sakura dejada como personaje secundario y Hinata como coprotagonista… no, no la vean. No sean como yo, y eviten un trauma más (a menos claro, que les agrade, eso ya es cosa de ustedes.

Por esto y más, este fic tomará las bases siguientes. No seguiré la trama del manga desde el capítulo donde Sakura pierde la dignidad hasta el último ni la película tampoco. Me quedaré con los buenos momentos, respetaré la personalidad de los personajes, no haré desenlaces sorpresa, y si dejo huecos en la historia, ustedes podrán enviarme un PM para que les aclare la duda.

Por cierto, esto me ha llevado a reflexionar sobre hasta qué punto los fans o seguidores deben influenciar a un autor. Les diré que aprecio sus comentarios y me ayudan a percatarme de varias cosas, pero la trama de mi fic ya está esbozada con anterioridad, y salvo unos cambios, ya sé cómo terminará. Pondré en mi perfil un link del blog de un amigo para que comprendan lo que digo.

Quiero darles lo mejor, pero a la vez quiero escribir aquello que deseo. Así que quiero mantener el punto medio en el _feedback_.

Siento haber escrito esto, pero necesita sacarlo todo o me volvería loca. Porque pienso que ese final fue de verás horrible (me hubiera gustado ver a Sasuke de vuelta y no vagando por el mundo. Qué bonito el muy cabrón, se va y sólo viene cuando puede… eso no es pagar los crímenes y pecados que cometiste).

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Noche Nueve**

**Team Seven**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_¡Vamos, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!_

_¡Sí!_

_¡Uhm!"._

—Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. _Naruto Shippuden._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>La lluvia no cesaba, pero eso no les importó. Su reencuentro estaba cargado de sensaciones que no eran extrañas para ellos, pues estaban más que acostumbrados a sentirse así, uno respecto a los otros dos. Nada podía romper el impenetrable ambiente cálido y compresivo que los rodeaba, hacerlo sería un crimen. Ni siquiera los cientos de pupilas rojizas que los enfocaban con deseo podían traspasar su barrera autoimpuesta, mucho menos los filosos colmillos que se veían en las desfiguradas muecas hambrientas y en la postura en las manos de garras afiladas. Aun así, se mantenían quietos, expectantes de cualquier movimiento de los nuevos presentes, pues el olor delicioso que emanaban no podía disimularlo la lluvia.<p>

Eran como un faro de luz en la oscuridad, polen para insectos, algo que se veía apetitoso a simple vista. Podían detectarlo sin necesidad de olfatear con insistencia. El olor se expandía con fluidez a través de las calles de Nightray atrayendo toda la atención hacia el Team Seven. Pronto, el número de vampiros se cuadruplicó y no había edificio alrededor que no estuviera hasta el tope.

Con la amenaza latente y cercana, se percataron que no había tiempo para hablar. Los tres se colocaron cerca del barandal de piedra lado a lado y Sakura les musitó que no debían usar ninguna técnica ninja. Por suerte, sólo ella había visto el Rasengan pulverizar la roca. Debían ser cuidadosos a partir de ese momento. Así que Sasuke desactivó su Sharingan también.

—Son vampiros —informó Sakura en voz baja, sabiendo que la incredulidad se instalaba en la mente de esos dos se apresuró por aclararlo—. Son reales y parece que la sangre de los shinobi los atrae fuertemente. La única forma de matarlos es atravesando su corazón.

—Justo como en las leyendas —la voz de Naruto mostraba seriedad—. ¡Vaya mundo es éste _dattebayo_!

—¿Asustado, Naruto? —inquirió Sasuke con sorna.

Naruto se exaltó con vergüenza y lo miró con reproche.

—¡Claro que no, _teme_! —exclamó apresuradamente—. Aunque supongo que estás nostálgico por estar aquí.

Uchiha levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, tú eres pálido como la nieve y tu Sharingan es rojo. Además eres jodidamente femenino y emo hasta la muerte —explicó Uzumaki.

Sasuke trató de omitir sus comentarios, aguantando a que el otro terminará su discurso.

—Lo que quiero decir es que todos estos _vampiros_ son Uchiha también. Se ven igual a ti, Sasuke.

—Idiota —chasqueó Sasuke con molestia, ante el pésimo chiste.

—Emo —planteó Naruto con total tranquilidad.

—No soy emo, imbécil —espetó.

—Vengador bipolar, entonces —rectificó alzándose de hombros, como si fuese obvio.

Sasuke lo miró con hastío. Justo cuando abría la boca para regresarle el insulto, Sakura saltó frente a ellos e impactó con su puño a la horda de vampiros que los habían atacado.

—¡Basta ya, par de tontos! —dijo con renovada energía a la vez que volvía a activar su espada aserrada—. Si tienen tiempo para discutir entre ustedes, úsenlo para pulverizar vampiros.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio contemplándola fijamente. Naruto con no disimulada admiración mientras que Sasuke si podía ocultarlo. Luego, una sonrisa retadora se extendió en cada rostro al mismo tiempo que Naruto empuñaba una kunai y Sasuke la Kusanagi.

—Que sea un reto, entonces —propuso Naruto—. Quien se cargue más de estos _chupasangres_ no hará aseo por un mes, incluido lavar la ropa y los trastes. ¿Qué dicen?

—¡Me apunto! —aceptó Sakura enseguida.

Sasuke bufó como afirmación. Los tres se colocaron en posición al igual que los vampiros. El repiqueo de la lluvia contra el suelo fue lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos, como un cronometro antes de la cuenta final.

—Bien —musitó Naruto liderando como siempre—. ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!

—¡Sí! —afirmó Sakura blandiendo su espada.

—¡Uhm! —dijo por su parte Sasuke desenfundando a Kusanagi.

En un instante, las masas de vampiros mermaron con los ataques veloces y precisos de los tres shinobis. Sasuke y Naruto no necesitaban usar _ninjutsu_ para lograr un desempeño igual de eficaz, su _taijutsu_ bastaba para demoler a los vampiros como si fueran meros blancos de prueba. Eran rápidos y fuertes. Ni la terrible fuerza natural del sediento descontrol podía competir contra alguien entrenado para matar en segundos. Inmediatamente, la lucha se centró únicamente en todos contra ellos tres. Los edificios aledaños se fueron vaciando de peste chupasangre y pronto los refugiados fueron conducidos por Kaien y Toga hacia las zonas seguras.

Zero y Akatsuki se cargaban a los desprevenidos vampiros enfocados en llegar hasta donde la pelea alcanzaba el clímax. Para ambos, así como para Takuma y Kaname, presentaba un verdadero reto no sucumbir ante la mezcla de deliciosos aromas que inundaban el aire. Era un exquisito perfume que se había perfeccionado con las fragancias de los tres intrusos nuevos, el paraíso parecía un mero aliciente comparado con eso.

—Al parecer llegaron los _refuerzos_ —acotó Akatsuki con las pupilas brillantes y la expresión mortificada. Ahora sí sentía los efectos de una sustancia tan atrayente mermando su estabilidad.

Zero permaneció en silencio, su atención fija en las tres figuras que se movían como bólidos. Había visto a Sakura salir volando cuando la segunda bomba explotó. Quiso ayudarla, pero la cantidad de vampiros que estorbaban en su camino lo impidió. Gritó fuertemente cuando el enorme pedazo de roca se dirigía directo hacia ella, pero sólo captó como se desquebrajaba ante la intervención repentina de esos hombres.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber quiénes eran. La expresión de Sakura al verlos era suficiente, el brillo en sus ojos verdes era increíblemente esperanzador cuando llegaron como si fueran un sueño hecho realidad. Luego, al comenzar la batalla, percibió en ella un cambio que lo descolocó. Fue como si le hubieran dado un estimulante, un energético muy potente. Se veía radiante y renovada, como si ellos dos fueran la pieza faltante en su rompecabezas incompleto.

—¡Shannaro!

El grito fue escuchado por todos, y Zero se sintió cautivado por la fiereza en el desliz de su espada. Entonces lo comprendió con más claridad. Ellos no la completaban, la hacían querer dar lo mejor de sí. Zero sonrió sin querer evitarlo. Sakura estaba luchando con todo para no quedarse atrás, para mostrarles que no era una damisela a quien tenían que rescatar.

—¡Llevo cuatrocientos! —gritó Naruto con regocijo—. ¡Intenten superarlo!

—Voy por los quinientos —informó Sakura con una radiante sonrisa.

—Uhm —Sasuke rodó los ojos—. Llevo más de seiscientos y contando —dijo pulverizando a una decena de un movimiento de Kusanagi.

—Ugh —Naruto hizo un puchero—. ¡No me daré por vencido! ¡Todo sea por no hacer aseo durante un mes!

—Eres tan sucio, Naruto —dijo Sakura con desagrado—. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Un mes sin lavar pantaletas infantiles y bóxer de dibujos idiotas es un premio que no dejaré escapar —dijo Sasuke con determinación.

—¡No uso pantaletas infantiles, idiota! —espetó Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡No son dibujos idiotas, idiota! —exclamó Naruto por su parte.

—Sí, como sea —Sasuke los dejó gritando como locos (1).

Con ánimos renovados por la insolencia del Uchiha, Naruto y Sakura decidieron no darse por vencidos. En el mes siguiente ninguno de los dos haría el aseo, ése sería el castigo de Sasuke por ser tan impertinente.

—¡Vamos! —Naruto extendió sus brazos hacia Sakura y ella lo lanzó hacia los muros altos, donde habían más.

Uzumaki llegó como relámpago contra los desprevenidos vampiros para pulverizarlos de inmediato. Por su parte, Sakura rompía las barreras enemigas con su brutal fuerza pues había devuelto su hacha a su forma original para pelear a puño limpio, su corto cabello agitándose con sus movimientos asombrosos. Al concentrarse, habían llegado al punto de terminar con casi todos, de los miles pasaron a los cientos y próximamente a las decenas.

En el perímetro seguro, Shikamaru analizaba toda la situación con calma. Ino se encargaba de los vampiros que llegaban a atacarlos, pero supo inmediatamente que el blanco preferencial serían esos tres. Ino le había informado de todo en corto tiempo, había usado el lenguaje particular de códigos ninja para evitar que el murciélago-Kaname escuchara algo importante, y Shikamaru comprendió tan bien la situación que pudo detectar todo el embrollo de líos y coaliciones en ese mundo.

«_Qué problemático»_, pensó con repetitivo cansancio.

Tal vez era una suposición negativa y espontánea, pero siempre tenían que estar metidos en algún conflicto. Su mundo estaba en paz desde hace años, claro, con sus respectivas excepciones (un mundo de completa tranquilidad más era una utopía. Sin caos, no habría paz), pero tal parecía que ahora correspondía tratar con este _nuevo_ mundo. Por lo menos, ésa era la idea que tenía.

—Ya van acabar —informó Ino—. Maldita sea, son rápidos. Me obligan a entrenar más todavía.

—Ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo llegarías a su nivel, Ino —dijo Shikamaru, no para desanimarla sino para puntualizar un hecho—. Están locos. Nadie puede superar lo que los locos hacen.

Ino bufó con ironía, mirando como Naruto se cargaba a los últimos veinticinco.

—Quizá tengas razón, Shikamaru —concedió casi a regañadientes.

La batalla terminó cuando la ceniza del último vampiro se combinó con la lluvia, volviéndose una sustancia pastosa. Seguía lloviendo y el agua limpiaba el campo de batalla y prodigaba cierto confort para los sobrevivientes humanos de la tragedia. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron justo en medio de un charco de ceniza pastosa, recuperando un poco el aliento y sin decir ninguna palabra. Después, se miraron entre sí con determinación.

—Mil quinientos setenta y ocho —dijo Sasuke de pronto, la pequeña sonrisa arrogante no podía ser disimulada.

—¡Te gané! —informó Sakura con una sonrisa—. ¡Mil quinientos ochenta!

—Pues ambos perdieron —Naruto agregó con pretensión—. Están viendo al máximo ganador. Me cargué mil seiscientos veinte, así que… ¡Sasuke se encargará del aseo por un mes entero!

—Espera, Sakura también perdió —puntualizó enseguida.

—No dijimos nada sobre los segundos lugares, así que te jodes —sonrió Naruto con insoportable petulancia.

Sakura se le unió.

—Lo lamento, _Sasuke-kun_ —dijo con fingida inocencia—. Pero ganamos y ahora tienes que cumplir con tu palabra, o haremos _eso_.

Sasuke fingió que no le importaba y se cruzó de brazos.

—Se lo _mostraremos_ a Karin —agregó Naruto.

Un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda de Sasuke y aceptó su derrota con renuencia. Por nada del mundo dejaría que esos dos le mostraran _eso_ a alguien, mucho menos a Karin. Naruto y Sakura celebraron su pequeña victoria con un choque de manos.

—Extrañaba esto —dijo Sakura de repente sosteniendo la mano de Naruto—. Pensé que no volvería a verlos, chicos.

Naruto acercó sus manos entrelazadas hasta su pecho justo donde su corazón latía. De inmediato, Sakura percibió el latido regular del bondadoso corazón y sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—También te extrañamos, Sakura-chan —dijo con sinceridad—. Claro, yo más que Sasuke.

Uchiha rodó los ojos. Se acercó más a ellos y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Volveremos a casa, Sakura —dijo sin dudar, mostrando esa faceta amistosa que sólo pocos le conocían.

Era difícil no llorar cuando sus palabras la conmovían de sobremanera. Sin pensarlo, se arrojó sobre los dos, enredando sus delgados brazos en sus cuellos a la vez que los de ellos la apretaban contra sus cuerpos. Naruto aspiró el aroma a cerezo de los cabellos rosados, mientras que Sasuke se deleitaba con el calor del menudo cuerpo. Por su parte, Sakura había encontrado la recompensa a su aventura indeseada en los brazos de sus mejores amigos.

A unos metros de distancia, Kaname y Takuma observaban la escena. Sin embargo, algo se revolvía inquieto dentro del noble, algo que había nacido nomás al enterarse de la cercanía de esos dos con Sakura. Trató de convencerse que era provocado por su atenta sed disparada por tanto aroma potente, pero el gruñido bajo y demandante de su naturaleza le decía que no le gustaba nada esos dos intrusos.

—Tú debes ser Takuma —la voz gruesa de Shikamaru logró desenfocarlo de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia el shinobi con chaleco gris y una puntiaguda coleta de caballo—. No hay necesidad de presentarte formalmente. Ino me ha dicho como se llama cada uno de ustedes. Soy Shikamaru.

—Mucho gusto —ante todo, Takuma seguía comportándose con educación—. Supongo que han venido por ellas, ¿verdad?

La verdad sólo quería preguntar por Sakura. En ese momento había nacido en él una pura preocupación por saber si ya no la volvería a ver.

—No es tan fácil como parece —respondió Shikamaru dejándolo desconcertado, pero antes de que Takuma pudiera decir algo más, replicó—. Aquí no es lugar indicado para hablar sobre eso. Deben atender a sus heridos y verificar daños —dijo dirigiéndose a Kaname—. Nosotros les ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

—No será necesario —regresó Kaname con gentileza—. Los equipos de limpieza de la Asociación y el Concilio ya están por llegar. Se encargarán de costear daños y borrar cualquier rastro de su olor.

Shikamaru asintió conforme, comprendiendo cada una de sus palabras. Kaname tenía que admitir la eficiencia de Ino al pasar información al recién llegado. Los shinobis reunían datos muy rápido. Se preguntó fugazmente cuánta información habían recolectado en realidad, sólo con estar viviendo entre ellos.

—Siendo así, está bien —Shikamaru se rascó la nuca con pereza, entonces activó el auricular—. _Naruto, Sasuke, fase uno completada. Empieza la Operación Retorno a la Hoja_.

No le sorprendió a Kaname que se hablaran en clave. Teniendo en cuenta las complicaciones que habría por tanta sangre deliciosa pululando por ahí, las precauciones no estaban demás.

Cuando Shikamaru terminó de trasmitir, la lluvia cesó también. El cielo quedó despejado dejando ver la redonda luna, blanca y brillante, que de alguna manera marcaba el fin de ese día de pesadilla. Unos instantes después, el sonido de las llantas de autos blindados rechinaron en el pavimento de loseta y de ellos salieron hombres y mujeres con trajes especiales, armados y con mascarillas. Uno de ellos se acercó a Kaname en cuanto lo vio.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo, Kuran-sama —dijo tan despacito que Ino podría haber jurado que no movió sus labios—. Los cazadores se encargarán de la zona exterior, y su Jefe de Brigada me pidió que Cross-san y Yagari-san fueran lo más pronto posible.

—Takuma —lo llamó Kaname.

El noble no esperó más palabras, ya suponía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Ahogando un suspiro, dio un último vistazo hacia el punto donde Sakura regresaba caminando junto a _esos_ dos, sonriendo tan radiante como nunca la había visto.

De nuevo, algo gruñó en su interior. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para hacerlo callar.

—Nos vemos luego, entonces —se despidió suavemente—. Shikamaru-san, Ino-san.

—_Bye, bye,_ Takuma —dijo Ino con tintinear.

A Takuma no le pasó desapercibido que no había dicho _hasta pronto_ como él. Yamakana ya daba por hecho que no volvería a verlo de nuevo.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos nosotros también —habló Kaname con calma—. La limosina nos espera en una zona segura. Iremos a la Asociación, es el lugar más seguro para ustedes de momento.

—¿Qué hay de ti y de los otros vampiros? —señaló Shikamaru.

—Estaremos bien —contestó Kaname con paciencia—. Aunque el aroma en conjunto es demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, nos controlamos muy bien.

—Teniendo en cuenta que ni tú ni Takuma nos ha atacado, lo tomaré como un buen inicio —comentó con casualidad. Se giró hacia Ino, que asintió al comprender las intenciones de su amigo—. En todo caso, no está demás ser precavido. Usaremos el bálsamo antes de salir de Nightray para que no haya más incidentes.

Kaname asintió con delicadeza.

—Entonces, va-…

—¡Oye, Shikamaru! —fue interrumpido a medio discurso por la chillona voz de Naruto Uzumaki. Kaname no se dio cuenta que los tres habían llegado hace unos segundos y estaban a la mitad de una discusión—. ¿Verdad que los personajes de Big Hero 6 no son infantiles?

La pregunta resultó ser terriblemente desconcertante para Kuran, aunque su rostro no lo expresara abiertamente. Vio de reojo de Shikamaru, estudiando su falta de reacción y deduciendo que estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Sí lo son, _dobe _—contestó Sasuke en su lugar—. Es una película para niños, por lo tanto, es infantil.

Naruto lo miró con reproche. Kaname no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

—Técnicamente, la película es para todo el público —Shikamaru agregó como queriendo zanjar el asunto—. Así que la mercancía es para todas las edades.

—¡Ahí lo tienes, _teme! _—exclamó con júbilo.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos mientras Naruto celebraba como un niño pequeño. A Kaname no le pasó desapercibido la expresión tan bella que tomaba la sonrisa de Sakura estando con esos dos.

La kunoichi notó que Kuran la miraba y decidió introducir a sus amigos.

—Ellos son Naruto y Sasuke —los presentó señalando a cada uno—. Supongo que ya conoces a Shikamaru —luego presentó al purasangre—. Él es Kaname Kuran-san.

Sasuke se limitó a verlo con recelo nada disimulado. En cambio, Naruto lo hizo con desconfianza para después esbozar una gran sonrisa y extender su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Kaname-oniichan —saludó con su habitual descaro.

Sakura emitió una risita modesta, divertida al extremo de la expresión del vampiro. Seguramente Kaname no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con tanta informalidad, o quizás se debía a que le triplicaba la edad a Naruto.

—No seas tonto —dijo ella captando su atención—. Kaname-san tiene más de 60 años, Naruto.

—¡QUÉ! —su exclamación pudo haberse escuchado en todo el mundo shinobi y el mundo de los vampiros por igual—. Pero… Pero… ¡PERO SE VE MÁS JOVEN QUE YO _DATTEBAYO_!

—Es porque es un vampiro, _idiota _—señaló Sasuke como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Ellos no envejecen.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! —lo reconsideró al instante—. Esperen, ¿los vampiros no beben sangre?

Tembló ante la idea de que uno de ellos clavara sus colmillos en su cuello. Tocó el área imaginándose cómo se sentiría. Probablemente no sería nada agradable.

—Deja de imaginarte cosas, _baka _—Sakura lo golpeó ligeramente en la nuca—. Kaname-san no mordería a nadie. ¿Acaso lo está haciendo ahora? El olor de nuestra sangre es muy fuerte, y él se está controlando muy bien.

Para Shikamaru no le pasó desapercibido el ligero brillo de deseo que había aparecido en las pupilas borgoñas cuando Sakura dijo que no mordería a nadie. Fue breve, pero pudo detectarlo. La alerta que se había instalado en su mente cobró más fuerza.

—Bueno, sí. Supongo que tienes razón, Sakura-chan —se dirigió hacia Kuran—. Lo siento, Kaname, por haber pensado mal de ti.

—Descuida —Kaname negó suavemente.

—Como sea —interrumpió Nara, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos—. Lo mejor será irnos ya —se giró hacia Ino—. ¿Dónde dejaron el bálsamo ése?

—En el Rolls Royce —informó Ino.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Bien, es hora de irnos —dijo.

—Síganme —mencionó Kaname—. Creo que sería adecuado que todos ustedes fueran en el Rolls Royce y los demás en la limosina.

—¿Qué es un Rolls Royce y qué es una limosina? —preguntó Uzumaki interesado.

—Medios de transporte —contestó Ino con pretensión—. Ya lo verás, Naruto. Son geniales y muy rápidos.

—No tanto como yo —se señaló—. No hay nadie más genial y rápido que el sexy Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha.

—¿Así que tú eres el Hokage? —inquirió de pronto Kaname sintiendo una leve sorpresa—. Sakura-san mencionó algo sobre ti antes. Espero que no sea inconveniente para ustedes que lo haya dicho.

—Para nada —contestó Naruto con simpleza. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su compañera acercándola a su cuerpo—. Ella puede decirlo todo lo que quiera.

Sakura simplemente sonrió y le dio un golpe suave en su pecho. Ese pequeño contacto entre ambos le reveló algo que podía poner en peligro su meta. Notó la cercanía con la que se trataban, aquellos pequeños gestos que sólo un observador detallista podría notar, y dedujo de inmediato que eso traería problemas.

Si bien notó aquella particular interacción, no lo hizo de los ojos con el Sharingan activado que delineaban su figura. Al igual que Shikamaru, Sasuke se había dado cuentas de las intenciones de Kaname, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para llegar a una conclusión. Miró a Naruto de reojo, seguramente él no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Eso estaba bien. Si se enteraba, Kaname podría darse por muerto.

Al acercarse donde la limosina y el Roll Royce, Sakura notó que Zero y Akatsuki estaban ahí junto con un grupo de sobrevivientes. Ambos tenían las gabardinas desgarradas y húmedas, algunos moretones se podían apreciar en su piel, pero no tardarían mucho en desaparecer. Su examen visual revelaba que habían salido casi ilesos, y sus pupilas de tonalidad rojiza denotaban su combativa sed.

Eso lo esperaba. Habían llegado más shinobis, y si su teoría del chakra en la sangre era correcta, probablemente el olor en conjunto era incomparable. Aunque se preguntó si acaso el chakra del Kyûbi no sería más potente, sino haría la sangre aún más deliciosa.

—¿Quién son esos dos? —preguntó Naruto señalando a los dos vampiros.

—Ah, cierto —Sakura se apresuró a presentarlos—. Naruto, Sasuke, ellos son Akatsuki-san y Kiryû-san.

—Wow, en verdad, sus ojos son espeluznantes —dijo Uzumaki acortando la distancia para ver directo a sus pupilas rojizas.

—¡Respeta la distancia, _baka! _—Sakura le propinó un golpe en el estómago que dobló por la mitad a Naruto—. Bien, como decía, Kiryû-san y Akatsuki-san, estos son Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

Al momento de decir sus nombres, Zero miró fijamente a dos de ellos.

Por fin conocía a aquellos que habían estigmatizado el cuerpo de Sakura… No supo si odiarlos o esperar algo más de ellos. Se sentía molesto por la comodidad con la que ella los trataba, como si los hubiera perdonado totalmente. Sakura debía ser la masoquista más grande del mundo o quizás —sólo quizás— era muy amable. Por alguna razón, Zero se decantaba más por la segunda opción.

Como sea, ahora que esos dos estaban ahí tendría la oportunidad adecuada para hablar con esos dos. Zero sabía que no tenía una razón válida para hacerlo, pues ninguno de ellos dos le debía una explicación. No obstante, eso no era de lo que quería hablar sino de otras cosas mucho más importantes, algo que tenía que aclarar a toda costa.

Por su parte, Akatsuki saludó monótonamente a los shinobis. No era de su especial interés conocerlos más, aunque podía contarle un poco a Luke sobre ellos.

—¡Ven, Naruto! —Ino lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró adentro del auto negro.

Después de la guerra, esos dos habían hecho una amistad extraña debido a sus propias excentricidades. A menudo en Konoha, se veía a los dos juntos comiendo en Ichiraku, entrenando o discutiendo sobre qué cosa era más genial que la otra.

—¡Esto es súper '_ttebayo_! —aulló Naruto al sentir los cómodos asientos—. No estaría mal que mi silla fuera de este material. Mi trasero lo agradecería.

Ino le dio una mirada apreciativa a la parte involucrada. Naruto simplemente le siguió el juego.

—Tienes buen gusto, Yamanaka —dijo con una sonrisa pretenciosa, ésa que había adquirido conforme los años.

Ino correspondió su sonrisa con una coqueta y un guiño sensual. A veces se preguntaba si Naruto era consciente de su atractivo o sólo estaba jugando, porque sólo con ella se mostraba de esa manera.

—Muévanse ya —dijo Sasuke pateando a Naruto para colocarse mejor en el asiento—. No tenemos tiempo que perder con sus juegos.

—¡Awwww! —recriminó Yamanaka con fingida pena—. ¿Estás celoso, Sasuke-kun?

—Claro que no —replicó, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

—Descuida, siempre serás mi presa favorita —la sonrisa de Ino se ensanchó cuando Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada—. ¡No seas tan serio, Sasuke! Por eso no tienes novia, querido.

—Sí tiene, Ino —aportó Uzumaki—. Desde hace un mes sale con Karin.

Yamanaka abrió los ojos impresionada y rápidamente buscó los detalles más jugosos acerca de la buena nueva, aunque estaba molesta porque apenas se había enterado. Sasuke sólo pensaba que como Naruto siguiera ventilando su vida privada le aplicaría un maldito Amaterasu, para callarlo para siempre (2).

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, los autos arrancaron al instante. Naruto no podía permanecer más de un minuto con la boca cerrada o sin gritar emocionado por cualquier cosa. Pronto, el ánimo se instaló en el Royce Rolls y los shinobis hablaban como si no estuvieran en otro mundo. Ante esto, Sasuke tuvo que aplicar un _jutsu_ de silencio para evitar que información prudente se infiltrara.

Aprovecharon el transcurso para ponerse al corriente con lo que había sucedido en ambos mundos. Empezando por el portal que las había transportado, hasta cómo inicio la terrible batalla en Nightray ese día. Sakura no obvió ningún detalle, trataba de ser lo más explícita posible aunque hizo algunas reservas al comentar los episodios que había tenido con Zero, especialmente el del establo y la reunión post su encuentro en el Concilio.

Lo ocultaron perfectamente, pero Naruto y Sasuke se sintieron mortificados al saber que Sakura había estado en apuros debido a sus cicatrices. No obstante, una idea quedaba clara en su cabeza conforme Sakura terminaba su relato. Si se topaban con Luze, le darían una probada de su propia medicina.

—Teniendo en cuenta toda esta información, la situación es clara —dijo Shikamaru—. Querrán conocer todo sobre nosotros y más ahora que saben que el Hokage está aquí.

—Lamento haberlo mencionado, _ttebayo_ —se disculpó Naruto. Realmente había pensado que irían por Sakura y regresarían el mismo día.

—No importa ahora —pronunció Shikamaru ahogando un suspiro, y agregó viéndolas—. Hicieron un trabajo excelente ocultando la mayoría de sus habilidades, seguiremos dándoles información por ese lado hasta que nos vayamos.

—Entonces, todo se resume a esperar y callar, ¿no? —dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos—. No será fácil. Noté las tensiones que se viven aquí, y para que hayan llegado a una _alianza_ temporal por nuestra llegada me suena a peligro. No dudarán en sacar provecho de lo que sepamos.

—Debemos mantener un perfil bajo y no revelar ningún _ninjutsu _a menos que sea completamente necesario —dijo Nara.

—Atacar sólo si nos provocan —musitó Naruto comprendiendo—. No me gusta hacer eso, pero es necesario. Si nos resistimos a sus _órdenes_, habrá pelea. No quiero masacrar a todo un mundo si puedo evitarlo.

—Siendo así —continuó Shikamaru—, nos corresponde esperar y recolectar información. Sasuke e Ino se encargaran de eso, procuren ser cuidadosos, parece que en este mundo los secretos se ventilan más rápido que en el nuestro.

Los shinobi asintieron. Rápidamente Sasuke realizó un sello sencillo para hacer aparecer a una serpiente diminuta de color purpura. El reptil asintió respetuosamente hacia Sasuke y desapareció atravesando el suelo del auto.

—Mangora nos mantendrá informados —dijo al finalizar—. Como no podemos movernos por ahí sin que nuestro olor nos delate, lo mejor será utilizar invocaciones.

—Planeaba hacer lo mismo antes —declaró Ino con sinceridad—, pero debido a la constante vigilancia no me lo permití. Ahora puedo hacerlo.

Ella invocó un pequeño gorrión de ojos azules, que emprendió vuelo y se perdió entre el cielo.

—Vigilará desde el aire —explicó—. Con lo que ha pasado, conviene saber si vienen a atacarnos o no. Ya no confió en la _seguridad_ que nos brindan los cazadores.

—Si no hay más dudas, eso es todo por el momento —finalizó Shikamaru justo cuando llegaban a la entrada de la Asociación de Cazadores.

Al bajar, Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la fachada tétrica, le corrió un escalofrío en la espalda al imaginar que podrían rondar fantasmas por ahí. Por otra parte, Sasuke y Shikamaru fueron conscientes de la atención que recibían tan sólo al llegar, las miradas de los cazadores y de las cazadoras en ese lugar seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Nara pensó que sólo faltaba que sufrieran sed para tomarlos como vampiros.

Un subordinado se acercó a Kuran para susurrarle algo. Kaname asintió cuando terminó y se dirigió hacia el grupo de shinobis.

—La reunión se realizara en las catacumbas —informó—. Es el único lugar donde su olor no puede ser percibido por nadie.

—¿Catacumbas? —pregunto Naruto con un atisbo de terror en su cara.

—Gatito miedoso —musitó por lo bajo Sasuke.

—Hokage y lo que quieras, pero le sigue temiendo a los fantasmas —agregó Ino revoleando los ojos cuando Naruto comenzó a dar excusas para no bajar.

En este punto, Kaname se preguntó qué clase de sistema político tenían en Konoha para elegir a sus líderes. Sin embargo, no debía subestimarlo. Había visto la forma en la que peleaba y no dudaba que Naruto pudiera competir contra él en igualdad, además persistía una incómoda sensación cada vez que lo miraba, como si algo dentro de Uzumaki le indicara peligro.

—¡Deja de lloriquear, Naruto! —Sakura lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

—¡P-Pero, Sakura-chan!

Sakura le dirigió una mirada que lo hizo callarse al instante. Sasuke rió bajito, pero bastó para que ella lo escuchara y también lo arrastrara consigo.

—Suéltame, Sakura —dijo Sasuke desganado. Internamente se quejaba porque le estaba apretando muy fuerte la muñeca.

Pero Sakura no lo escuchó y siguió llevándolos. Para Shikamaru e Ino esa escena era de lo más común, algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Para los miembros de la Asociación de Cazadores era hilarante ver a una chica con el cabello rosa llevando a la fuerza a dos hombres altos y atractivos.

Zero pudo notar de nuevo el cambio de semblante que sufrían esos dos cuando Sakura estaba cerca. Pese a la replicas, se dejaban arrastrar por su compañera, ella en medio y ellos a cada lado. Al observar sus espaldas, vio su unión, la forma casi perfecta en que se conglomeraban.

—¡Oigan, esperen! —exclamó Ino yendo detrás de ellos—. ¡Ni siquiera saben dónde quedan las catacumbas!

Ino berreó cuando no la escucharon y se dedicó a perseguirlos. Nara se sobó la nuca observando de lejos, pensando en todo los líos en los que se meterían desde ese momento.

—Qué problemático —musitaron a la vez Akatsuki y Shikamaru.

Ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente. Shikamaru arqueó la ceja izquierda y Akatsuki la ceja derecha. El shinobi dejó de acariciar su cuello para pasar a meter las manos en sus bolsillos inferiores y mantener la vista clavada en los ojos bermellones de Kain. Por su parte, el vampiro no se sentía amilanado por los ojos oscuros del Nara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —se limitó a preguntarle, casi como si esperara que comprendiera su pregunta.

—Con Naruto desde los seis, con los demás mi tortura empezó más tarde —contestó con simpleza—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo que tú —fue la respuesta de Akatsuki—. Llevo en el negocio como seis décadas aproximadamente.

Shikamaru silbó impresionado, pero manteniendo esa pizca de desinterés relativo.

—Me faltan años para soportar lo que tú, Kain-san.

—Llámame Akatsuki —comentó casualmente.

Rápidamente se envolvieron en una plática amena con Zero y Kaname siguiéndolos pos detrás. Kaname estaba en silencio rememorando todos los hechos que Kaname-murciélago había recolectado en el atentado. Estaba impresionado por el desempeño de las chicas al salir del aprieto, su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando Sakura logró activar la Guadaña de las Mil Muertes. No pensó que su desarrollo fuese tan veloz, Sakura estaba superando sus expectativas maravillándolo cada vez más.

Sin duda alguna, era una chica sorprendente.

Había sido una lástima que sus amigos llegaran tan _oportunamente_ porque Kaname había estado a un segundo de aprovechar la revuelta para hacerse con la kunoichi y beber de ella. Habría sido perfecto porque claramente el ataque había sido obra de Luze o de Barrabas, o de ambos, y Kaname pudo haberles echado la culpa mientras él se quedaba con el premio. Era ruin caer en esos límites tan bajos, pero sabía que la recompensa lo valía.

Kaname miró de reojo a Ino también, pensando en obtener la totalidad de los beneficios de la exquisita sangre.

Cuando llegaron a las catacumbas, sólo encontraron a Yagari sentado en una vieja silla fumando un cigarrillo. Al parecer, Kaien se había quedado para atender las urgencias de la derrumbada ciudad Nightray mientas Toga se encargaba de asuntos mucho más importantes.

La celda en la que estaban era oscura, alumbrada sólo por algunas antorchas que le daban un toque espeluznante. El olor era pútrido y opacaba increíblemente el aroma de los shinobis. Ni el bálsamo especial podía competir con el hedor. Dentro, estaba una mesa de madera desgastada rodeada de sillas en iguales condiciones. Además, la humedad y el calor eran insoportables.

—Kiba se volvería loco aquí abajo —dijo Naruto con tono nasal, pues estaba cubriéndose la nariz con los dedos—. ¡Apesta _dattebayo_!

—Cállate, _Uzuratonkashi_ —espetó Sasuke que estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero lo disimulaba mejor—. Haces peor la situación de lo que ya es.

—Cállame si te atreves, imbécil—lo retó.

—Basta ya —intervino Sakura de nuevo—. No es momento de peleas sin sentido. Debemos de hablar.

—Haruno tiene razón —aplaudió Yagari de forma cortante—. No me interesa saber sus nombres o qué hacen aquí porque es obvia la razón —dirigió una mirada rápida a las dos kunoichis—, lo que me interesa saber es-…

—Antes de eso —interrumpió Naruto tomando una actitud seria, tan rápido que descolocó a los cazadores y vampiros. ¡Hasta hacia un momento estaba temblando pensando que habían fantasmas ahí!—, dejo en claro que no responderemos algo más allá de nuestros límites. Creo que ya lo saben, pero no está demás recalcarlo.

Se acomodó mejor en la silla y puso los codos sobre la mesa, tomando esa expresión austera como cuando se reunía con los demás Kage.

—Shikamaru —dijo Naruto sin permitirles hablar aun—, lo mejor será que expliques lo que ocurrió cuando llegamos aquí.

Nara asintió y comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos que sucedieron cuando atravesaron el portal de chakra. Llegaron cuando apenas comenzaba a llover y justo cuando estaban a punto de revisar el perímetro, el ruido lejano de explosiones y gritos los alertó.

—¿Fueron a ayudar a pesar de estar en terreno desconocido? —inquirió Toga con tono burlón.

—Los shinobis nos adaptamos a cualquier situación —Sasuke replicó de inmediato, sosteniendo la mirada azul del viejo cazador sin dudar—, sin importar lo desconocida o peliaguda que sea.

Como para afirmarlo, Sakura asintió vehemente y Naruto se permitió esbozar una sonrisa un poco arrogante. Toga comenzaba a creer que la conversación estaba tomando un curso que no le agradaba. Sakura e Ino habían impuesto una barrera que le impedía acercarse más y obtener muchos más datos, y eso se había duplicado con los tres nuevos visitantes.

Toga no necesitó pensarlo demasiado, si las chicas no habían hablado, ellos tampoco lo harían. Identificó de inmediato a los estrategas de ese trío. Definitivamente, aquel chico llamado Shikamaru era el más inteligente y el más razonable, lo pudo notar nada más lo vio entrar a la celda. Estudió la expresión de Nara con detalle encontrando la virtud de la sabiduría y supo que no obtendría información alguna. Luego estaba Sasuke. Yagari no tenía que conocerlo más para saber que era un cabrón frívolo y que debía irse con cuidado al tratar con él.

—Como sea —retomó Shikamaru el relato—. Entramos a Nightray cuando el caos estaba en su apogeo y detectamos sin problemas el chakra de ellas, seguimos el rastro hasta que las encontramos. Entonces, sucedió la explosión.

—Sasuke y yo fuimos por Sakura-chan, y Shikamaru por Ino —continuó Naruto—. Después peleamos contra esos _vampiros descontrolados_, hasta que nos trajeron aquí.

—Siendo así, ya deben conocer en qué situación estamos —dijo Yagari terminando su tercer cigarrillo.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Nos tomará todo un mes volver a Konoha —informó—. Se utilizó una gran cantidad de chakra para venir aquí y los shinobis implicados necesitan descansar. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta entonces.

—¿Entienden las complicaciones que habría por tener a tantos de ustedes en este lugar? —inquirió Yagari a punto de encender su cuarto cigarrillo.

—Nada que no podamos combatir —replicó Sasuke de nuevo—. Han visto el desempeño de Sakura e Ino como para darse una idea de nuestra fuerza actual.

—Su fuerza actual no podría equipararse contra la de un mundo entero —planteó Yagari con el ceño fruncido—. Hay quienes podrían destruirlo todo por hacerse con uno de ustedes.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si nunca hubiésemos estado envueltos en una batalla sin cuartel —dijo con simplicidad—. Hasta ahora las medidas que han tomado dieron como resultado que casi mataran a mis kunoichis. Además, gente inocente salió herida.

Yagari frunció más el ceño y arrojó su cigarrillo de lado. Kaname se preparó para intervenir de ser necesario. Había establecido su lugar en la junta como mero oyente, sólo para estar al tanto de cada uno de los gestos de los shinobis y porque sus colmillos se mantenían afilados y puntiagudos.

—Podríamos haberlas encerrado al primer contacto, pero consideramos que eso no sería _humano _—comentó Toga irguiéndose en su lugar—. Acepto las consecuencias como resultado de consideraciones innecesarias.

Sakura e Ino torcieron el cejo y fulminaron con la mirada al cazador.

—¿Innecesarias? —dijo Ino sin ocultar su indignación—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que han hecho ha sido por pura compasión, algo meramente superficial e inadecuado?

Se levantó del asiento y golpeó con ambas manos en la mesa, que tembló horriblemente. Se escuchó el crujido de madera vieja en toda la celda. Los shinobis masculinos sabían que Yagari Toga había cometido un error y no detuvieron a Ino de hablar, no querían ser los blancos de su furia.

—¡Cómo te atreves a insultar nuestra fuerza de esa manera! —gritó Ino sin controlarse—. ¡Confiamos en que las medidas cuidaran nuestro bienestar y el de los demás!

—Tranquilízate, Yamanaka-san —profirió Kaname con delicadeza—. La situación requería de precauciones inmediatas, por lo cual estas consecuencias fueron inevitables.

—¡No me vengas con eso, Kaname-san! —saltó Sakura esta vez, su expresión estaba alterada y contrariada—. ¡No hables como si las vidas que se perdieron fueran sólo números, como si no hubiese otra solución que gastar recursos en favor de _preservarnos a salvo_ superficialmente!

—Las vidas de las personas son valiosas para mí, eso no lo dudes —refutó Kuran con paciencia—. Sin embargo, hay variables que no podemos controlar, cosas que harán que un plan no funcione o que una estrategia se limite.

Sakura torció el gesto aún más.

—Por eso fue que creamos el ungüento para ocultar nuestro olor —dijo ella con mortificación—. Se suponía que bastaría eso para mantener a raya todo, pero claramente no es sólo un asunto de mero procedimiento. Necesitan arreglar los conflictos que persistan en su mundo.

Ahí estaba, el punto central en una discusión que no tenía como objetivo tocar una fibra tan sensible. Tanto Kaname y Toga se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, sin ningún atisbo de expresión en sus rostros y tan quietos que bien pudieron confundirlos con una estatua. Por su parte, Akatsuki hacia un trabajo espléndido fundiéndose con la pared, aunque no podía culpársele, esos asuntos no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Mientras Zero pensaba en cuan perspicaces eran esas dos para hilar todo el drama de la sociedad vampírica y humana hasta dar con los conflictos particulares.

El silencio que lleno la cámara pareció esparcirse por toda la zona de celdas, pues ni el sonido de las ratas o de la tubería oxidada se escuchaba. Si antes el ambiente había sido tenso, ahora era más asfixiante.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos, Haruno? —la pregunta de Zero tuvo el beneplácito de aligerar la carga emocional, rompiendo con el silencio—. Se han dado cuenta de todo sin necesidad de que lo hablemos y han entrado en contacto directo con las raíces de cada sistema para darse una idea de por dónde llevar las soluciones. Sin embargo, no es algo que vaya a solucionar todo. ¿Acaso en su mundo no es igual? Puede que hayan encontrado paz ahora, pero en el futuro siempre habrá conflictos.

Sakura estaba a punto de replicar, pero Naruto le ganó el turno.

—La paz puede conseguirse —empezó con tono grave y serio—, no es un utopía temporal, Kiryû.

—Pero sabes que no es permanente.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —replicó con calma—. Tienes razón en que siempre habrá conflictos mientras existan personas, es algo que no se puede evitar. Nosotros alcanzamos la paz a través de los lazos que creamos al unirnos en una guerra. No fue fácil, fue un camino largo y absolutamente agotador, perdimos amigos y conocidos por igual.

—¿Tratas de decir que debe haber guerra aquí para alcanzar la paz? —preguntó Zero, evaluando la posibilidad con entusiasmo, pensando en aniquilar a un par de sanguijuelas sin tener que sufrir el reproche de Cross.

Uzumaki pudo ver el brillo letal que pasó en las irises amatistas, tan peligroso que hasta despertó a Kurama.

«_Ten cuidado con ese tipo, Naruto. Siento algo peligroso en él»_, aulló el Zorro Demoniaco con cautela.

Si Kurama había detectado algo lo suficientemente amenazante para hacerle hablar, debía tomarlo en consideración. Afirmó internamente al Bijû y le dijo que estaría atento a cualquier movimiento.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que si no dejan de lado sus estúpidos intereses personales, peleas de colegialas bipolares e idiotas juegos de poder, nunca lograran un mundo pacífico —espetó Naruto con determinación—. Es cambiar el orgullo y la ambición por la paz. Así es de fácil, Kiryû.

Con sus palabras, algo también sucedió. Casi al instante en que terminó de hablar, una simbólica sonrisa había aparecido en cada uno de los rostros de los shinobis, incluso Sasuke y Shikamaru emitían una suave y pequeña. Estaban de acuerdo con Naruto, por supuesto. Fue ese preciso momento cuando comprendieron que si bien Shikamaru y Sasuke eran los más perceptivos, Naruto era el líder de todos. Nadie dudaba de su palabra, si alguien lo hacía demostraría lo contrario, no para demostrar que estaban equivocados, era por abrir más las perspectivas, para no encerrarse en blanco y negro mostrando las tonalidades grisáceas.

—Naruto tiene razón —dijo Sakura amablemente. Su sonrisa resaltaba entre la penumbra y sus ojos verdes resplandecían con la pura confianza en las palabras de Uzumaki—. Más que tratar con nosotros, deben buscar soluciones para ustedes. En un mes nos iremos y ustedes se quedaran.

—Cierto, no vamos a dar una solución a sus problemas, pero pueden aprovechar nuestra estancia para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes —aportó Ino cruzando sus brazos.

—Los apoyaremos en lo que podamos —intervino Shikamaru—. Siempre y cuando no nos afecte o nuestra información se filtre.

—Y cobraremos honorarios, claramente —agregó Ino con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Ino! —exclamó Sakura escandalizada—. ¡No estamos trabajando en este momento!

—Corrección —apuntó Naruto con el dedo—. Técnicamente estamos en medio de una misión, es decir, que estamos cobrando por nuestros servicios _dattebayo_.

—No digas eso, Naruto, se supone que eres el Hokage.

—No estamos en Konoha —dijo Sasuke por su parte.

—¿Tú también, Sasuke? —inquirió desesperanzada. Cuando esos dos se ponían de acuerdo ella no podía hacer mucho para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Frunció la boca en un puchero, pero al final asintió—. ¿Qué opinas, Shikamaru?

—Me da igual —se encogió de hombros—. Mientras tenga un lugar donde ver las nubes y dormir, me basta.

—Eres un vago como siempre —pronunció Ino suspirando cansinamente.

—¿De qué están hablando? —interrumpió Yagari de mal humor. No le gustaba para nada no enterarse del asunto.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna.

—Trabajaremos para ustedes —indicó disfrutando de las miradas perplejas de los presentes—. Actuaremos tal y como lo haríamos en Konoha, nos contrataran para reunir información y anular complots que afecten a su mundo. En resumen —hizo una pausa dramática—, seres ninjas dirigidos por ambas partes de cada sociedad, la humana y la vampírica.

Excepto por Akatsuki y Yagari, dos de los presentes no estaban de acuerdo con ello. Kaname porque pondría en evidencia algunos asuntos oscuros de los que nadie debía enterarse y Zero por su reciente coalición con Touma. No obstante, no pudieron replicar nada.

—¿De qué vendría siendo su trabajo? —preguntó Yagari completamente interesado.

Naruto y Shikamaru asintieron a la vez que explicaban el trabajo de un shinobi en su totalidad.

«_Las cosas se complicaron más de lo esperado»_, pensó Kaname mientras escuchaba la perorata de los ninjas fingiendo que prestaba atención. Su mente brillante empezaba a trabajar a un ritmo diferente, más demandante. Ahora que el camino hacia su objetivo se entorpecía, lo mejor era ser cuidadoso y precavido. «_Aunque podría sacar provecho de sus servicios para deshacerme de Luze y Barrabas…»._

Zero estaba intranquilo. Su plan inicial tenía que ser modificado y Touma debía enterarse de la situación. No quería que nada interrumpiera la decisión que había tomado, y si bien la ayuda de los shinobis podía quitarle varios estorbos del camino, estaba seguro que no intervendrían si supieran su verdadero objetivo.

—Oye, tranquilo —no se había dado cuenta que Sakura estaba muy cerca de él. La miró por el rabillo del ojo manteniendo su expresión inmutable. Ella le sonrió—, no les quitaremos su lugar a los cazadores, eh, sólo por si te lo preguntabas.

Casi se rió por lo que dijo. Realmente, le importaba poco que los cazadores perdieran ante los shinobis, eso no lo detendría de aniquilar vampiros. Pero Sakura lo había dicho con tanta inocencia que sólo pudo asentir quedamente.

—… eso sería todo de nuestra parte —terminó de explicar Shikamaru—. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

—¿Cuál es la especialidad de cada uno? Sakura-san y Yamanaka-san son médicos, deduzco que ustedes poseen las mismas cualidades —dijo Kaname.

—Sabemos los primeros auxilios —respondió Shikamaru—. Descuiden, con ellas es suficiente por si sucede un altercado. Son las mejores en su campo.

Ino infló el pecho con arrogancia y Sakura asintió complacida.

Justo en ese momento la reja de la celda se abrió para dar paso a Kaien Cross. Su apariencia era andrajosa y su cara tenía una capa ligera de mugre y sangre.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo nomás al entrar, mirándolos a todos—. Creí que me encontraría con una masacre completa, pero parece ser que me equivoqué.

—No digas tonterías, Cross —pronunció Yagari hastiado.

—Qué bien que no pasó nada —ignoró a Toga y respiró tranquilo. Se sentó al lado de Kaname y dejó su espada al lado. Sasuke miró interesado el arma, como experto en espadas, la de Kaien llamaba mucho su atención y más cuando sintió la vibración de Kusanagi en su funda—. Bueno, supongo que han llegado a un acuerdo si no se han matado aun.

Kaien rió de su propio chiste ante la mirada desconcertada de los shinobis.

—¿Quién es este tío? —preguntó Naruto sin delicadeza alguna, como era usual en él.

—Oh, qué despistado soy —Kaien se palmeó la frente suavemente—. Perdón, no me he presentado. Soy Kaien Cross, director de la Academia Cross y padre adoptivo de Sakura-san e Ino-san.

Tanto el tono paternal como la convicción en sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidos por los tres shinobis. Shikamaru volteó hacia las chicas buscando una explicación y recibió sólo un encogimiento de hombros de parte de Sakura y una mirada irritada de Ino.

—Como sea —retomó Toga con brusquedad. No quería un episodio de cariño paternal de Kaien si no lo impedía—. Hemos llegado a un trato. Ellos trabajaran para nosotros a cambio de asilo y paga, como lo hacen en su aldea. Será así hasta que termine el mes, cuando puedan regresar a su mundo.

Kaien asintió comprensivo.

—Siendo así, no tengo problema alguno —comentó—. Entonces, su estancia será por un mes y-…

Se interrumpió de repente. Naruto y Shikamaru le miraron raro cuando vieron al hombre comenzar a temblar ligeramente y a ponerse pálido. Sakura temió que le diera una apoplejía repentina porque Kaien comenzaba a hiperventilarse rápidamente.

—¿Sólo un mes? —preguntó, aunque fue más para sí mismo que para los demás—. ¿Vuelven a Konoha en un mes?

—Sí —respondió Shikamaru extrañado—. Es lo que tarda en prepararse el portal…

—¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SÓLO SERÉ PADRE POR UN MES! —el gritó fue tan fuerte que bien pudo quebrar ventanas y tímpanos.

Los shinobis no escondieron su intriga al ver el cambio radical en el humor de Kaien. Primero se había presentado como un tipo amable y despistado, para luego estallar en gritos adoloridos y agitarse como lombriz.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —gimió alarmado—. ¡Pensé que se quedarían más tiempo! ¡Un mes no bastara para darles el amor de padre a mis dos hermosas hijas! ¡Por Kami-sama! Quería mostrarle todo, que fuera a su baile de graduación, conocer a su primer novio, tener la _charla_, y-…

—¡Guarda silencio ya, idiota! —una patada de Yagari bastó para detener todo el parloteo del director, que cayó de bruces hacia adelante golpeándose feamente la cara.

Kaien quedó con el trasero parado en una posición incómoda. Lo horripilante fue cuando comenzó a contorsionarse de forma similar a la de una lombriz, lloriqueando de forma miserable con dos lagrimones saliendo de sus acuosos ojos.

—Pero yo quería ser su padre por siempre —se lamentó.

—Compórtate, Kaien —espetó Zero abochornado—. Es algo que iba a pasar eventualmente.

—¡Pero, pero! —chilló como niño pequeño.

—Cálmate ya, dejas en vergüenza a los cazadores —agregó Yagari cruzándose de brazos.

—Joder, ese tío está loco —susurró Naruto a Sasuke.

—Me recuerda a Gai —Sasuke hizo una expresión asqueada al imaginar a Kaien y al maestro cejudo yendo por el sendero de la vida juntos. El mundo se habría ido a la mierda si fuese así.

Kaname optó por dar la junta por terminada la junta, para evitar más dramas de Cross.

—Por el momento, lo primordial sería que descansen —les dijo—. Los equipos de limpieza se han hecho cargo del asunto en Nightray y sólo espero el reporte final para sortear gastos.

—Podríamos ir a investigar —propuso Shikamaru—. No necesitamos descansar, sería conveniente explorar toda la zona afectada para encontrar pistas sobre quienes cometieron el atentado.

—Aún hay conmoción por su olor en Nightray. Debe haber una limpieza profunda antes de que puedan volver allá —explicó Kuran—. En cuanto aseguremos la zona y salga el lote de bálsamo especial del laboratorio para venta, podrán comenzar su trabajo. Esperen hasta mañana.

—Kaname-kun tiene razón —dijo Kaien volviendo a su estado calmado para pavor de Naruto, que estaba ofuscado por sus cambios tan repentinos y temporales—. Lo mejor será que se instalen en la Academia y se adapten a su nuevo hogar.

—¿Academia? —Naruto no pudo evitar torcer la boca—. Pero ya me gradué '_ttebayo_.

—Es sólo temporal, _baka _—comentó Sakura con molestia—. Ya lo había explicado, no hay mucha diferencia con una escuela shinobi.

—Escuela shinobi o escuela normal, ninguna me agrada —berreó Naruto inflando las mejillas—. Pensé que siendo Hokage ya no tendría que volver a estudiar.

—Por eso sigues igual de idiota que siempre —agregó Sasuke con sorna.

Naruto le dirigió una ácida.

—Lo dice quien reprobó el examen jounin dos veces —musitó Naruto entre dientes.

Sasuke se tensó en su lugar y su expresión se tornó sombría.

—Reprobé porque cierto _dobe_ me tocó como compañero —respondió de mala gana—, ya que no podía estarse quieto o apegarse al plan.

—¿Y cuándo nos hemos apegado a los planes? —preguntó al punto.

Uchiha tuvo que darle la razón. Hasta cierto punto ninguno de los dos seguían las reglas, por lo menos las establecidas por los demás.

—Ya luego discutirán quien tuvo la culpa —Sakura interrumpió—. Es hora de volver a la Academia.

—¡Qué bien! —saltó Ino con alegría—. Necesito una ducha. Las explosiones dejaron mi ropa echa un traste.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. La verdad le dolía un poco su cuerpo, producto de soportar dos explosiones seguidas.

—El chofer los llevará a la Academia —dijo Kaien—. Yo debo de quedarme para rendir mi informe final. Las habitaciones disponibles para sus amigos son las que están después de la sala, girando a la derecha. Cuento con que ustedes dos —señaló a Sakura y a Ino— les expliquen como se hacen las cosas en la Academia.

—Cuenta con ello, Cross —animó Ino con confianza.

—Bien, si eso es todo, nos vemos luego allá —Cross salió junto con Yagari.

Kaname y Akatsuki debían ir al Concilio. El purasangre había enviado un mensaje urgente para una junta con los Ancianos, que tenía como objetivo discutir posibles culpables sobre el ataque en Ciudad Nightray. Acompañaron a los shinobis hasta el Royce Rolls negro para gran disgusto de Zero, donde el chofer aguardaba con paciencia.

En el camino, eran objeto de las miradas curiosas de los miembros de la Asociación. Naruto que llamaba más la atención por sus peculiares marcas en las mejillas, además del haori de Hokage y su característico pantalón naranja. Por otra parte, Sasuke atraía a las cazadoras jóvenes que se sonrojaban al ver al apuesto muchacho. Sakura lo admitía, sus dos amigos eran sumamente atractivos, y ella justo en medio de ambos, era la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Con la llegada de Sasuke y Naruto, parecía como si Sakura sólo tuviera ojos para ellos. Desde terminada la junta, los tres habían comenzado a hablar sin parar (obviamente en código para no revelar nada importante). Zero se mantenía detrás de ellos, analizando cada una de sus sonrisas, los movimientos de sus manos cuando los tocaba, el hermoso brillo que sus ojos jade tomaban cada vez que ellos le sonreían de vuelta.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera esfumado para Sakura, y sólo quedaran Naruto y Sasuke.

Miró hacia Shikamaru e Ino que charlaban gratamente con Akatsuki. Al parecer, no tomaban a mal que sus compañeros los ignoraran deliberadamente, probablemente porque estaban acostumbrados o tal vez porque no le interesaba.

Se sentía extraño. Sakura siempre había sido atenta con los demás, no ignoraba a nadie. La presencia de esos dos lo cambiaba todo, y para Zero fue clara la profundidad de su relación. Sakura los amaba, ellos la amaban. Era simple. Tan simple y a la vez tan complicado, porque en esa ecuación no había lugar para otro aditamento.

—_¡Debiste ver la cara de Karin cuando se enteró que no estabas, Sakura-chan! _—dijo Naruto en código—._ Casi golpea a Sasuke por no abrir un portal cuando le gritó que lo hiciera para rescatarte._

—_Deja de mentir, dobe _—respondió Sasuke fingiendo demencia—._ Que eso lo hiciste tú y no Karin._

—_Lo dices sólo por defender a tu novia _—replicó Naruto—. _Con eso de que están a un paso de…_

—_Si terminas esa frase, juro que no volveré a ayudarte con el papeleo de fin de mes _—amenazó Sasuke con voz sibilante.

Naruto tragó grueso y rió nerviosamente. A fin de mes el papeleo se agolpaba duramente en su oficina y necesitaba ayuda para terminarlo o no dormiría en toda una semana sólo para acabarlo. Sakura rió ligeramente de la cara constipada de Naruto.

—_Vamos, que no te dé pena admitirlo _—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa pretensiosa—. _¿O acaso al gran Sasuke Uchiha le da miedo el compromiso?_

—_Con eso de que se fue de Konoha muchos años, puede que sí, Sakura-chan _—aportó Naruto con una sonrisa ladeada.

—_Ustedes dos son en verdad insoportables _—musitó mosqueado.

—_Igual nos amas, Sasuke-teme _—refutó Naruto con tintinear.

Sasuke gruñó molesto y se cruzó de brazo.

—_Idiotas _—pronunció—. _Y sólo para que quede claro, no tengo miedo al compromiso._

Naruto y Sakura rieron al unísono, y el joven pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Zero luchó para no fruncir el entrecejo, ignorando la voz de su lado vampiro que rugía feroz ante el contacto íntimo a _su _propiedad (mentalmente, Zero se repitió 40 veces que Sakura no era suya). El reclamo se convirtió en grito interno cuando Sakura entrelazó su mano en el brazo de Uchiha para completar el tercio.

**«Podrías tomarla**, susurró su voz oscura cerca de su oído, delineando con sus propias manos su fina boca donde los colmillos sobresalían.** Beber su sangre hasta saciarte, matar a esos dos por usurpar tu lugar».**

De nuevo, tuvo que repetirse que no ocupaba ningún lugar en el corazón de Sakura, por lo menos no como deseaba… El pensamiento lo sorprendió. Había aceptado que Sakura le gustaba, mucho más allá de la atracción que sentía por su sangre, sin embargo, no había pensado en que fuera recíproco o en que quisiera que lo fuera. Oyó la risa burlona de su yo oscuro, que lo retaba a atreverse a interrumpir la conexión entre esos tres, y fue cuando comprendió algo que lo molestó en demasía.

Llegaron a donde el auto los esperaba. Shikamaru e Ino se despidieron de Akatsuki. El noble prometió seguir con la plática cuando tuviera tiempo (esto descolocó un poco a Kaname. usualmente Kain evitaba hablar con los demás, prefería disfrutar del silencio).

—Nos veremos hasta entonces —dijo Shikamaru mientras masajeaba su cuello—. Claro, en circunstancias más apropiadas.

—Así lo espero —dijo Kain con calma. Luego agregó viendo a Ino—. Mándale mis saludos a Luke. Con todo lo que ha sucedido he pasado poco tiempo con él. Te lo encargo, por favor.

—Descuida, Akatsuki —guiñó un ojo—. Se los daré.

Sakura rodó los ojos al escuchar a su amiga negando suavemente y regresó su atención hacia Kaname. El purasangre se despedía con amabilidad, manteniendo la fachada con ellos.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto, Kaname —por fin Naruto había omitido el _oniichan_—, no dudes en llamarnos de ser necesario.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Uzumaki-kun —dijo Kuran—. Espero que su estancia en la Academia sea placentera y sin tantos _accidentes_.

Naruto profirió una carcajada ruidosa.

—Dejémoslo con que la pasaremos bien —comentó sabiendo que nunca habría un día en que el Team Seven no se metiera en problemas—. Como sea, nos vemos luego.

—Hasta pronto —dijo Kaname. Se giró hacia Sakura y le sonrió—. Nos vemos luego, Sakura-san.

Levantó una mano para acariciar uno de sus mechones rosados, como lo hacía a menudo cuando se despedían, pero rápidamente otra mano pálida interceptó la suya mientras que un brazo apartaba ligeramente a Sakura de él. La expresión de Kaname disfrazó por completo el desconcierto que sintió al ver a Sasuke deteniendo su mano y a Naruto apartando a la kunoichi.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Kaname sólo para ocultar su molestia.

—Nada —contestó Sasuke con un tono frío que lo sorprendió. Por lo regular, sólo los vampiros más viejos alcanzaban ese nivel de frivolidad en su voz. Mientras Sasuke batallaba para no mostrar el Sharingan, no quería mostrar su _Doujutsu_ sin que fuera necesario—. A menos que en verdad hayas querido tocarla.

—Sasuke —reclamó Sakura ligeramente avergonzada.

Sasuke no le hizo caso, pero soltó lentamente la muñeca de Kaname. Se podían notar leves marcas rojizas, que pronto desaparecieron.

—Lo lamento, Kaname —dijo Naruto como si no pasara nada, apretando más el abrazo en Sakura—. Fue una reacción natural, creo. Sasuke siempre está alerta a todo lo que se mueve.

Sakura le miró con reproche y suspiró, luego pidió disculpas a Kaname por la actitud de sus compañeros. Aunque la verdad era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

—No es necesario disculparse —mencionó Kaname emulando una sonrisa amable—. Fue un accidente.

Ni así los dos shinobis dejaron de estar tensos y la atmosfera se tornó pesada y peligrosa. Kaname sabía que no debía avanzar más por ese día, sino quería despertar sospechas.

—Nos vemos luego —finalizó para retirarse a su limosina siendo seguido por Akatsuki.

Sólo hasta que vieron a la limosina negra partir, Naruto y Sasuke se relajaron un poco. Sakura suspiró de nuevo. Había esperado que en este mundo los dos se comportaran, pero teniendo en cuentas los episodios anteriores en Konoha, cuando no permitían que nadie _no apto para ella_ le hablara, no debía sorprenderse. De hecho, podía esperarlo de esos dos.

«_Espero que no maten a nadie… »_, pensó detenidamente pues desde que había llegado muchos chicos se le habían acercado y coqueteado con ella abiertamente.

A su mente acudieron el sabor de los Pockys de Senri, el acercamiento íntimo de Takuma y, porque no podía decir que no había sentido nada, la mordida que Zero le hubiera dado. Si bien, esta última contaba como ayuda médica, como se los había explicado a sus amigos, notó perfectamente la molestia en los ojos azules y oscuros de Naruto y Sasuke, respectivamente.

«_Será un mes muy largo»_, suspiró internamente.

Comprendía que Naruto y Sasuke fueran posesivos con ella (¡Kami, incluso Sai lo era!), pero no quería abandonar a Zero. Si sangre había logrado estabilizarlo, privarlo de ese modo traería terribles consecuencias. Tendría que hablar con esos dos para que comprendieran la situación y no hicieran nada estúpido, tal vez sería bueno pedirle consejo a Shikamaru. Era el único que no temía a la furia celosa del Hokage y el Anbu de Konoha.

—¡Oigan, muévanse! —el grito de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¡Ya me quiero ir!

—¡Ya vamos! —dijo Naruto de vuelta.

Zero tuvo que ir en el asiento copiloto, mientras que todos irían en los cómodos y elegantes asientos traseros. El transcurso a la Academia Cross fue pasajero y rápido. Las vistas que ofrecían los senderos rodeados de árboles y bardas de rejas de metal le daban cierto toque místico. Pero si algo los había sorprendido realmente fue ver directamente la dimensión de la estructura clásica gótica de la Academia Cross.

Al bajar del auto, Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta sin disimularlo. Sasuke y Shikamaru admitieron que era bastante elegante. Ya estaba por anochecer y los últimos rayos del ocaso se filtraban por la estructura, donde se podía escuchar la melodía cadenciosa de las hojas de los árboles arrastradas por el viento.

—Bienvenidos —les dijo Sakura señalando con su brazo toda la extensión del terreno.

—Increíble —musitó Naruto asombrado—. Vaya que sí es una escuela de elite, aunque se ve un poco tenebrosa _'ttebayo._

Se adentraron por el sendero de arbustos y árboles. A diferencia de Konoha cuyo suelo era de tierra sólida (y próximamente se implementarían mejoras a la calidad del suelo), el suelo de piedra pulida era elegante, además de las fuentes de cristalinas aguas y los edificios con salones vacíos. Como ese día habían llegado más shinobis, se suspendieron las clases para el turno nocturno, así que no había nadie por los pasillos.

—Pues no viven tan mal —alabó Shikamaru—. Han avanzado mucho desde el cambio climático hace 10 mil años. Podríamos usar algunas de sus estrategias en Konoha, ¿no crees, Naruto?

—Estoy de acuerdo —pronunció Uzumaki—. Tendremos poco tiempo para ver su infraestructura y sus políticas y reformas, pero servirán como base para mejorar las nuestras. Konoha se vería muy beneficiada por eso.

—Creí que Konoha no tendría problemas políticos como aquí —dijo Zero. Naruto se sorprendió al escucharlo, al parecer sí hablaba.

—Konoha está pasando por un cambio significativo a nivel tecnológico —pronunció Uzumaki. Ahora fue el turno de Zero de sorprenderse. No esperaba que manejara un lenguaje tan técnico siendo que Naruto había parecido un niño con diez kilos de azúcar en las venas en el auto—. Tengo que ver la manera de adaptar las nuevas formas de vida de los aldeanos en Konoha al surgimiento de nuevas tecnologías y costumbres.

—Me sorprendes, Uzumaki —dijo Zero—. Pensé que sólo eras un bocazas y que todo el trabajo se lo dejabas a alguien más.

—Oye, pase toda mi vida queriendo el puesto de Hokage —pronunció él claramente ofendido—, no voy a dejar que otros hagan mi trabajo.

—_Eso no lo dice cuando está atascado de papeleo _—susurró Ino con burla—. _Le pide ayuda hasta a Chouji con tal de terminar._

Sakura rió y Sasuke y Shikamaru sonrieron cuando la tez bronceada de Naruto se sonrojó. Obviamente, Zero no había comprendido el idioma, pero estaba seguro que Ino se había burlado.

—¡Como sea! —exclamó Naruto para cambiar rápido de tema—. Ahora puedo aprender cosas nuevas que podré implementar cuando regresemos.

—Mientras tanto, saquémosle provecho a nuestra estancia aquí —Ino tomó del brazo a Naruto—. Tenemos una cena pendiente con Seth en un restaurante marroquí, y nos vendría bien una buena comida.

—¿Marroquí? —Naruto frunció la boca—. Me suena como a la comida de Suna… ¿estás segura de ir? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó esa vez?

—¡Calla! —Ino enrojeció hasta las orejas—. No sé cómo no pudiste enfermarte si comiste lo mismo que yo. Fue embarazoso.

—Fue más vergonzoso oírte hacer esos sonidos tan _altisonantes _—dijo con pulla, disfrutando de verla enojada—. No me mires así, yo no soy la que casi-…

Ino lo tomó de la solapa del haori y lo acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Naruto tragó grueso al quedar cerca del torcido gesto furioso de Ino, cuyas venas resaltaban en su frente y sienes.

—Di algo más y te mato —pronunció con un tono amenazante que haría cagarse del susto al propio Madara.

—Eh… yo… eh… —titubeó con temor, siendo víctima de la ira incontrolable en los ojos azul pálido de Yamanaka.

—¿Tú QUÉ? —espetó con voz rasposa.

—¡Lo siento _dattebayo_! —profirió intentando escapar, pero Ino no se lo dejaría tan fácil y él lo sabía—. ¡Está bien! ¡Te daré una semana libre con paga incluida!

El agarre se aflojó.

—Que sea un mes.

—¡Trato hecho!

Ino lo soltó y rió como si nada hubiera pasado. Naruto dio un respiro profundo, aliviado por salvarse de una golpiza segura (porque podría ser el Hokage, pero joder, Ino era fuerte y el control que tenía en las técnicas de su clan era de temerse).

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios principales, las chicas dirigieron a los chicos a sus habitaciones. Afortunadamente, Shikamaru dormiría en una habitación aparte fuera del peligro que significaba dormir con Naruto, o peor con Sasuke. Porque no quería tener que esquivar los Rasengan o los Chidori que invocaban cuando actuaban como sonámbulos. Zero se quedó en la sala, no le apetecía ir a dormir en ese instante así que se quedó a ver la televisión en lo que los demás se instalaban.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron guiados a una habitación cerca a la de Sakura. Al entrar, Naruto saltó sobre una de las camas acurrucándose en la mullida textura.

—Oh, _Kami_, esta cama es jodidamente cómoda —canturreó restregando su rostro contra las almohadas—. Ya lo decidí, me la llevaré a Konoha.

—Eso sería hurto, _dobe _—dijo Sasuke sentándose en la suya y empezando a quitarse el chaleco de Anbu.

—No arruines mi ilusión de una cama suavecita, _tema _—espetó Naruto de mal humor—. La necesito, cuando roncas es imposible dormir, así que me vendría bien algo para esas noches de insomnio forzado.

—Yo no ronco.

—Sí lo haces.

—Que no.

—Que sí —espetó Naruto con ahínco.

—Que no, _dobe _—respondió Sasuke con renuencia.

—De hecho —interrumpió Sakura—, sí roncas, Sasuke. Hay veces en las Naruto y yo tenemos que ir a dormir a casa ajena porque roncas muy alto. Tenemos suerte de vivir en la Residencia Uchiha o los vecinos estarían molestos.

Sasuke parpadeó perplejo ante la verdad.

—¿Por qué no me despiertan entonces? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

Sus amigos compartieron una mirada incómoda. Sasuke levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

—Lo hicimos, pero nos abrazaste dormido y casi nos matas por asfixia —contestó Sakura—. Al parecer, crees que somos Karin porque comienzas a tocarnos de una manera nada… inocente.

La expresión de Uchiha revelaba desconcierto total y un tenue, casi inexistente, sonrojo adornó sus pálidos pómulos.

—La peor parte es cuando quieres besarnos dormido —mencionó Naruto con una sonrisa incómoda—. Sé que ya ha pasado antes, pero no hubo lengua entonces y, bueno, esto es muy incómodo. Parece que _Sasuke-kun_ ronca y se pone cariñoso cuando tiene sueños húmedos con Karin.

—Oh, pero no te preocupes, sólo ha sido con nosotros y nadie más —se apresuró decir Sakura cuando vio una aura pesada alrededor de Uchiha.

Sasuke pensaba en todas las misiones en las que había tenido compañía y en las que había dormido junto a sus compañeros de misión. Era pocas, realmente. Las suficientes para arruinar su restablecida reputación si todo Konoha se llegaba a enterar de las acciones nocturnas del último de los Uchiha. No que le importara mucho, claro está.

—Wow, _teme_, sabía que no teníamos que decírtelo —Naruto estudió la cara de su amigo—. Creo que no podrás dormir tan tranquilamente a partir de ahora.

—Cállate, Naruto —espetó Sasuke con irritación—. Cierra tu puta boca ya.

—No tengo la culpa de que seas un caliente —planteó con total naturalidad—. Pervertido.

El Sharingan se activó en uno de los ojos de Sasuke, que fulminó con la mirada a Uzumaki y se preparó para hacerlo callar.

Sakura intercedió de nuevo.

—Basta ya, recuerden que están en casa ajena y no pueden destruir todo —advirtió con el dedo—. Terminen de instalarse mientras iré a preparar algo para cenar. Mañana les tocaré hacer el desayuno a ustedes.

—Lo que digas, mamá —mencionó Naruto ganando un mohín de reproche. Él sonrió con ternura ante el gesto—. Es broma, enseguida bajaremos para ayudarte, Sakura-chan.

—Vale —sonrió ella.

Sakura caminó en el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. En el camino, escuchó la escandalosa voz jºde Ino contándole a Shikamaru sobre Luke Kain y todas las tiendas de ropa que había visitado en ciudad Nightray. Ino nunca cambiaría.

Pasó de la sala extrañándose de no encontrar a Zero ahí. La televisión estaba apagada y no había rastros de él. Probablemente se había ido a dormir, aunque no lo creía. Sakura siguió hasta la cocina, y al entrar se topó con la figura de Kiryû revisando las alacenas mientras una sartén freía algo en la estufa.

—Prepararé arroz frito con trozos de pollo y salsa agridulce —informó Zero pues había detectado su presencia por su olor.

—Oh, bien, pensaba en hacer la cena, pero está bien —dijo ella entrando para ir a mover el arroz—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Pude haberte ayudado desde el principio.

—Seguramente hubieras envenenado la comida —sentenció Zero sacando el empaque de salsa.

—Sabes que no cocino mal —murmuró ella contrariada.

—Lo sé —dijo Zero simplemente—. Sólo quería molestarte. Te ves bien así.

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Su expresión desconcertada divirtió a Zero que emuló una pequeña sonrisa y golpeó suavemente con la caja la frente de Sakura.

—Estoy bromeando —dijo, y para Sakura no pasó desapercibido el tono ligero de su voz—. Ayúdame, por favor.

Zero se dedicó a preparar la salsa luego de eso, por lo cual no se percató de las mejillas sonrojadas y como Sakura se movía torpemente debido a sus palabras. No sabía qué le sucedía o por qué le afectaba tanto, pero al ver la expresión de Zero tan relajada frente a ella, de alguna manera, la había conmovido. Tuvo que concentrarse en terminar el arroz para no pensarlo demasiado, sin embargo, las palabras de Zero seguían repercutiendo en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Eso es todo por el momento. Por cierto, hoy me acompañan Zero y Kushina-san para desearles buenas fiestas decembrinas.

**Zero: **¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? No celebro estas cosas.

**Kushina:** Vamos, Zero-kun, no seas aguasfiestas. Te divertirás, lo juro.

**Zero: ***levantándose de donde está* Yo me largo de aquí.

**Kushina:** Ni lo pienses, grandísimo idiota *lo toma del hombro y lo sienta de nuevo* ¡Te quedas aquí y le deseas lo mejor a las lectoras o te daré una paliza _dattebane!_

**Zero:** Mierda…

**Lilith:** Bueno, antes de todo, les contestó sus review y pongo las aclaraciones.

**(1): **Es que como viven juntos se turnan para hacer el aseo y lavar la ropa de todos. Por cierto, viven en los terrenos Uchiha, en un condominio departamental bien lujoso xD.

**(2):** Me gusta el SasuKarin. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es una de mis OTP. Porque para mí Karin no es ninguna zorra, interesada o tonta. Antes de argumentar esto, por favor, piensen su respuesta. Usualmente las chicas fanáticas se van en contra de un personaje porque actúa de tal manera. Pregúntense, ¿qué harían ustedes si conocieran personalmente a su personaje favorito? Les aseguro que se comportarían como fangirl o harían alguna de las cosas que critican. ¿Hay algo malo en eso? No, claro que no. Sólo reflexionen antes de odiar algo, bueno, igual pueden odiarlo sin más y es válido.

Contestar review sin cuenta:

**Brendiita: **Ino sabe que no puede negar su pasado de fangirl xD. Laura y Tracey ven la vida desde una perspectiva más amplia, pues han vivido más años que Sakura e Ino. Con respecto al SasuSaku… me lo estoy pensando bien en poner escenas porque con lo que pasó en el manga ya no me gustó esa pareja para nada. Sin embargo, habrá roces bonitos entre ellos, pues Sasuke ya está con Karin (por lo menos en mi fic). El harem de Sakura incluye a Naruto y a Sasuke, sólo para aclarar.

**Laura:** Los subí cuando estaba de vacaciones, estando así sí soy rápida xD. Trató de mantener un ritmo bastante bueno en la historia. Pronto habrá más intriga, pero por el momento me fui leve porque hay una escena en particular que quiero describir en el siguiente capítulo y mucho, mucho fanservice de parejas.

**Dulce-chan:** Para mí sí fue emotiva. Teniendo en cuenta lo unidos que son, el reencuentro del Team Seven siempre será emocionante :3. Muchas cosas pasarán ahora que estos dos están aquí, porque a donde van siempre tienen que hacer algún escándalo XD.

**Kira chan: **No te disculpes, pero ya decidí incluir el SasuKarin. Va a haber SasuSaku, pero serán leves menciones y roces (porque, lo siento, el final de Naruto no me gustó y me quitó las ganas de poner SasuSaku :s).

**KarinPL:** Oh, gracias por decir que mi historia es buena. Hago lo que puedo para mantenerla así. Yo también shipeo el SasuKarin y odio el cannon-sue (bueno, sólo me desagrada porque también tengo mis OTP cannon). Odio a Yûki, en serio, y el Zero/Sayori me gusta, pero aquí sólo se menciona (porque necesitaba que Zero hubiera tenido una "pareja estable" por la trama). ¿Ino con Senri? De hecho, sí, me gusta la idea, pero eso me deja pensando en muuuuuchas posibilidades para juntarlos.

Prometo que va a haber escenas de celos fuertes de Naruto y Sasuke con Sakura, mientras la lleve leve, pero en el siguiente capítulo todo será fanservice (claro, con trama).

Trató de mantener el IC porque no hay nada más bonito que ver cómo interactúan los personajes sin salirse de su personalidad.

Sayo.

**Gracias a Romy, MunKurai, Guest, Isuki Setsei (W****hat? I didn't understand your comment), Eliz, Selene Otonashi, Misaki, LunaKari por comentar. ****Espero sus review.**

**Un saludo extra especial a Beanforever, miembro del hermoso grupo en Facebook "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma" por comentar mi fic :3. Abrazo violador para ti, frigg (/*w*)/**

**Kushina: **¡Bien, entonces hagamos esto _dattebane!_

**Lilith:** ¡Vamos, Kushina-san! ¡Tú también, Zero! No quieras hacerte pendejo ¬¬

**Zero:** ¬¬… No puedes obligarme.

**Kushina: ***saca foto salvaje de Zero borracho discutiendo con una lámpara* ¿Quieres apostar?

**Zero:** Está bien, pero no les des esa foto a las fangirl.

**Kushina:** *la guarda* ¡Vale, hagámoslo!

**Lilith:** Kushina-san eres increíble *w*

**Zero/Kishina/Lilith/:** ¡Les deseamos una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo! Que obtengan mucha felicidad, Lemon, yaoi (para los que les guste), porno, galletas y leche y chocolate.

**Kushina:** Pero no se excedan. Recuerden los tres vicios shinobis y las palabras que le dediqué a mi hijo

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû, Zero Kiryû y Kushina Uzumaki (¡dattebane!).**


End file.
